Legacy - Volumen 3
by Mischievous Whisper
Summary: Llega el tiempo de descansar, Sana Arashi sufre una derrota aplastante a manos de un villano que desconoce y su regreso a la Academia U.A no es nada placentero, ahora debe lidiar con las repercusiones mientras sus heridas sanan. Con el campamento de Verano acercándose llega la hora de que Sana entienda realmente como funciona su quirk.
1. Los hechos

\- ¿Entonces para qué es la reunión exactamente? –

Un hombre de mascara de gas y sombrero vaquero se inclina hacia el costado, si figura acercándose a la persona junto a él, ella le mira discretamente por un segundo antes de dar una inspección para notar que varios de los otros profesores hablan. El director Nedzu está callado preparando algo en un taza para él mismo, junto a él un igual de callado Aizawa, la psicóloga Akira comenta por lo bajo con el héroe número uno enflaquecido Toshinori, frente a ellos Ectoplasm escucha la incesante cháchara de Present Mic y Vlad King sobre el mismo tema que Snipe le ha preguntado.

Aprovecha la confusión para responderle con lo poco que sabe – Pues para hablar –

\- No me tomes de estúpido Midnight – Responde el héroe americano – Estaba a punto de irme cuando me llamaron, no tuve ningún detalle –

\- Es una reunión que Nedzu organizó hoy, aparentemente algo que tiene que ver con Arashi –

\- ¿Ya ha salido del hospital? –

\- No creo que… -

La puerta a la sala de reuniones se abre y tras ella aparece un hombre apurado añadiéndose, ganándose todos los vistazos del cuarto ya que no pertenece a la junta que han organizado, algunos de los maestros presentes incluso no le conocen. El hombre es quien está investigando la institución, Naomasa Tsukauchi, seguido por un segundo invitado a la tensa fiesta.

De rostro duro y expresión seria, cerrando la puerta con fuerza tras él aparece Kazuhiko Arashi, su cabello enmarañado como siempre y su barba comenzando a verse desprolija incluso para sus estándares de higiene.

\- Bienvenidos, podemos comenzar ahora – El director asiente.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Los hechos**

* * *

Hay silencio en la sala mientras el detective Naomasa revisa una carpeta que parece estar dividida en varios archivos, se asegura que estén separados, frente a él Kazuhiko suspira apoyando ambas manos en la mesa y reclinándose sobre la misma dejando su cabeza colgada por unos momentos, lo suficiente para que los héroes presentes se miren entre ellos.

\- Si esto es sobre la suspensión o posible expulsión de su sobrina… -

Aizawa intercede moviendo la reunión pero la cara oculta de Kazuhiko se mueve de lado a lado negando con la cabeza, niega que la reunión es sobre eso o se ríe de algo en silencio.

\- Lo que hagan o no con Sana es su problema, no el mío, no he venido a rogarle a nadie ni mi cabeza está puesta en algo tan egoísta –

\- ¿Entonces? – El director toma su taza e intercambia la mirada entre los dos invitados.

\- Yo estoy aquí para darles los hechos con respecto a ese tema, el Detective está aquí para repetir lo que yo digo ya que no me creerán de otra forma – Responde rápidamente el héroe retirado.

Naomasa toma sus archivos con ambas manos y los deja sobre la mesa con un pequeño golpe atrayendo la mayoría de los ojos sobre sí mismo, mira hacia el frente recontando lo sucedido. Habla fuerte y claro, un oficial dando órdenes e información a un grupo a punto de hacer una incursión, los héroes escuchan en silencio.

\- Como todos saben, y si no lo saben ahora lo hacen, el ataque de hace días fue perpetuado por un individuo caracterizado como 'Villano', su nombre hasta ahora no era más que Ivory pero hemos confirmado por la única testigo, Sana Arashi, que parece responder al nombre Sora también. Es responsable por ambas muertes en el puerto y más cargos de asesinato y robo de los que puedo nombrar – Sus dedos aprietan la tapa de la carpeta debajo cuando se apoya en ella para tomar asiento alrededor de la mesa – Esto no está conectado al ataque de la USJ o a la llamada Liga de Villanos de ninguna manera, eso sabemos al menos, parece ser un guerra interna en una facción del crimen organizado que terminó de mala manera –

Snipe tuerce su cabeza apuntando con un dedo al individuo que ha quedado callado durante el resumen - ¿Y qué tiene que ver con nosotros? ¿Por qué él está aquí? –

\- Siete años atrás mi padre y mi hermano, Hanzo y Tatsushiro Arashi comenzaron una investigación sobre la líder de esta facción criminal… la líder es conocida como Viuda –

El nombre hispano congela la habitación, la mayoría de los héroes aparta sus miradas mientras otros se quedan paralizados, solo uno mantiene su rostro impaciente aunque no pueda verse por su máscara tapándole cualquier posible expresión.

\- ¿Viuda? ¿Ahora cazamos fantasmas? – Refuta el héroe Americano.

Detrás se escucha una joven voz de la psicóloga de turno, Akira Izumi, el silencio resalta su pregunta sin que ella quiera haciéndose callar enseguida - ¿Quién es esta Viuda? –

\- Viuda es una figura criminal presente desde… las primeras décadas desde que los quirks comenzaron a manifestarse – El héroe con más experiencia en el campo de todos ellos, All Might, se hace presente con su gruesa voz, hablando de manera general pero sus ojos escaneando a la doctora Izumi para asegurarse de que entienda bien de quien se trata – Es muy real, compañero Snipe, ha estado en todo, drogas, armas, Tráfico de personas, extorción, lavado de dinero, experimentación… décadas de maldad carcomiendo el corazón de Japón… su nombre ha desaparecido del radar desde hace años –

\- Una criminal maestra de la que no se conoce ni el rostro ni su nombre, un apodo que ha estado vivo por suficiente tiempo para que la dueña del mismo haya muerto naturalmente dos o tres veces – Ectoplasm agrega.

\- ¿Qué les hace creer que ella está implicada? –

Naomasa baja su mirada comenzando a sacar las distintas carpetas de la más grande, cada una de ellas es un caso sobre una muerte y son tiradas sobre la mesa una por una hasta hacer unas once, nadie toma ninguna en particular pero las fotos de las victimas hablan por sí mismas, detectives y efectivos de la policía acompañados por los héroes mencionados de apellido Arashi.

\- Como dije, hace años mi familia investigaba pistas sobre ella para probar que existe, cazando un fantasma – Kazuhiko dispara una mirada furtiva a Snipe – Pero todos ellos, incluidos los implicados en la investigación, murieron… accidentes, robos salidos mal y ataques de villanos 'aleatorios', para cuando mi hermano murió no quedó nadie de pie que pudiera afirmar que Viuda existe exceptuándome a mí porque yo no formé parte de la investigación –

\- Durante el ataque a la USJ un sospechoso, Crocous, mencionó que Viuda y su mano derecha estaban presentes el día del asesinato de Tatsushiro Arashi – El detective toma el mando por unos segundos para aclarar antes de volver a mirar a Kazuhiko, este sigue de pie frente a todos apoyado en la mesa.

\- No podemos confiar en la palabra de un villano pero ahora, hace días, se aparece un loco que se hace llamar Ivory, y dos van a por él diciendo que la Viuda le manda saludos… -

\- El aprendiz – Nedzu piensa en voz alta.

\- Estos dos son asesinados, uno de ellos era un cuerpo que camina según el forense, imposible de que haya estado vivo pero la única testigo dice haberlo visto pelear como si estuviera poseído – Kazuhiko golpea la mesa con su dedo acentuando las palabras – Ivory hace algo que enfada a su maestra y se fuga, busca a Sana para reclutarla como ella dijo y elimina a los asesinos que van tras él –

\- Lo que sea que Viuda está haciendo ahora tiene que ver con Sana Arashi y quien se asocie con ella – El detective cruza los dedos de sus manos mientras observa como Midnight toma una de las carpetas para ojear sobre un caso de muerte en un 'accidente automotor' bajo sospechosas circunstancias – Mantenerla en la U.A es una ventaja estratégica que no podemos ignorar –

\- Teniéndola aquí estará contenida y hallará ayuda cuando la siguiente fase del plan de Viuda se ejecute… pero también es como pintar una diana en nuestra pared esperando a que nos ataquen –

Las últimas palabras dichas con Nedzu matan el ambiente de discusión mientras cada uno de los oyentes comienza a pensar una salida, Midnight sigue observando la carpeta con Snipe sobre su hombro leyendo tras su máscara. Finalmente tras unos minutos de silencio la voz de la razón interviene, Akira Izumi tomando las riendas con una expresión para nada amigable.

\- No podemos tirarla a la calle pero usarla de cebo es mucho peor – Menciona observando a los presentes uno a uno - ¿Qué tal un programa de protección? –

\- No sé quién demonios es usted pero se lo dejaré saber… - Kazuhiko le responde, ambos los únicos de pie en la sala absorbiendo toda la atención de los demás, sus ojos cansados se fruncen para devolver el aura de disconformidad a la psicóloga – No va a atacar con un gran ejército, no va a monologar ni a venir por ella durante el día riendo y contando sus planes sobre dominar al mundo. Sé que para los héroes es difícil de entender pero deben apartar la mirada del cielo, dejar de dar falsas esperanzas y aferrarse a los hechos… Viuda es poderosa, tiene agentes en la policía, en el gobierno y probablemente algunos de los héroes que conocen estén en su bolsillo… -

De pronto la cansada y pasiva voz del que ha llamado la reunión se vuelve hostil, se nota dolor mientras habla, el dolor de haber lidiado con la misma amenaza a la que enfrentan ahora. Todos los presentes quedan callados, saben bien que el héroe retirado ha enterrado a gran parte de su familia al intentar combatir esta misma amenaza.

Su boca escupe insultos pero a través de sus ojos les advierte, no piensa perder esta vez.

Aizawa está a punto de abrir la boca, con una intensidad que solo crearía más problemas, Nedzu le detiene tirando de su manga y toma la palabra - Entendemos sus preocupaciones y apreciamos que traiga este tema con nosotros pero, aun así, su sobrina hizo algo muy arriesgado –

\- Lo sé, por eso no he venido a pedir nada, solo a advertir, es… la maldición que Sana ha heredado de su padre – Kazuhiko separa sus manos de la mesa y suspira, aparta su mirada del grupo para comenzar a caminar hacia la salida – Si llegaran a decidir expulsarla entonces entenderé, usaré los recursos que me quedan para enviarla a China con la familia de su madre… al menos así estará a salvo –

\- Arashi –

\- Ustedes son profesores, apuesten por el futuro… muestren a Sana y al resto que hay una manera de pelear contra estas amenazas, enséñenles a no hacer estas cosas en vez de dejarlos en la calle si no lo hacen bien… -

Naomasa intenta detenerlo pero él ya ha abierto la puerta para dejar la reunión y la cierra tras de sí sin siquiera mirar atrás.

* * *

La reunión llega a una pausa y varios de los presentes cambian de tema, el momento perfecto para que Toshinori Yagi se aleje del grupo. Baja las escaleras abriéndose paso por la escuela mayormente desocupada hasta encontrar al hombre que llamó la reunión, Kazuhiko Arashi, sentado en los escalones de la entrada con un cigarrillo en sus dedos.

Él mira por encima de su hombro, mirada cansada, respiración nerviosa y cabellos deshechos, nada que no se vea cotidianamente en él salvo que esta vez la tristeza y el peso de sus palabras hacen de su expresión una mucho menos sombría, más triste y desesperada.

El héroe número uno llega a su lado gruñendo al buscar asiento en el suelo.

\- No piensan expulsarla pero estamos deliberando un castigo apropiado –

\- Como debe ser –

La respuesta llega de manera sínica, el hombre del mechón blanco todavía hace un esfuerzo para no ceder su personalidad abrasiva incluso frente a alguien que conoce más que el promedio.

\- Lo siento, siento que haya terminado así… si hubiese seguido con la investigación de tu hermano o algo… -

\- No – Kazuhiko sopla dejando salir una bocanada de humo – Si alguien tiene la culpa son mi hermano y mi padre, pero no podemos regañarlos ahora, tenemos que hacer lo posible para sobrevivir y ver esto hasta el final –

\- Aun así podríamos usar tu ayuda, Kazuhiko, en tus años como héroe siempre se te reconoció por esto mismo, poco ortodoxo pero efectivo, un gran hombre de planes precisos que sabe bien que hay que hacerse y cuando. Deberías volver de tu retiro… -

Hay silencio entre ellos, Toshinori mira a Kazuhiko sonreír al escuchar sobre él durante su juventud, una sonrisa feliz recordando su ignorancia y la inocencia que su anterior mentor le arrebató tan rápidamente. Con cigarrillo en mano dibuja círculos de humo en el aire buscando las palabras para responder pero no es necesario, claramente no piensa volver, lo ha dicho muchas veces en el pasado al mismo hombre a su lado, incluso después de que le revelara de su condición especial luego del combate contra All For One.

\- ¿Crees en el destino Toshinori? –

\- ¿Yo? Pues… nunca lo había pensado –

El rubio queda en silencio meditando sobre ello mientras Kazuhiko deja salir otra bocanada de humo seguida de una tos breve – Yo creo que el destino es un pozo por el que caemos. Tenemos influencia sobre ello, podemos caer más rápido o más lento dependiendo de nuestra posición, podemos aferrarnos al borde para evitarlo pero eventualmente llegamos al final de ese pozo… no hay manera de evitarlo –

Kazuhiko hace una pausa para apagar si cigarro, Toshinori sigue callado escuchándole mientras ambos dejan los escalones para pararse.

\- Creo que Sana siempre tuvo esa caída que afrontar, ser heroína y enfrentarse a lo que su padre no pudo, por eso le dejé inscribirse, por eso le di su brazo y la alenté cuando no debería haberlo hecho…–

\- Nunca te tomé por alguien que crea en el destino, Arashi -

Pero no hay respuesta, una media sonrisa forzada que da la vuelta y comienza a alejarse hacia la entrada de la academia seguido por detrás del esquelético héroe número uno. Cuando los dos llegan a la entrada el invitado cruza el escáner, en su bolsillo estando la tarjeta de su sobrina que le ha dejado entrar en primer lugar.

\- Entonces… -

Kazuhiko frena, manos en los bolsillos, su rostro volviendo a mirar hacia atrás, ojos negros enfrentando dos brillos azules ocultas por la oscuridad de su angulosa cara.

\- ¿Cómo está ella? –

La mirada se rompe con el más joven de ellos optando por observar el cielo.

* * *

En otro lado hay una silueta avanzando por la oscuridad del pequeño apartamento, se tambalea un poco pero su postura ha mejorado a medida que sus heridas han sanado y ya se siente bien como para caminar sin muletas, no es que las usara antes para el enojo de su tío y los doctores a cargo de ella.

Llega al baño prendiendo la luz, frente al espejo, se ve a ella misma.

Rota y lastimada, con un solo brazo, un pedazo de metal colgando donde debería estar el otro, su camiseta corta deja ver una gran cortada suturada en su estómago, su rostro adornado con varias curitas y pedazos de gaza blancos que hacen juego con su mechón blanco.

_Hecha trizas, su moral estuvo por el suelo pero…_

Luego de una mala noche de sueño la muchacha se mira fijamente, tras todas las heridas y los defectos se sorprende al ver que ella sigue estando en su reflejo y no lo que ha visto en su pesadilla.

Sus dedos aprietan el borde del lavabo, deja salir un suspiro por su nariz y su boca hace ruidos al comprimirse en rabia, su mirada cambiando a un ceño fruncido mientras se disparan varias chispas de su rostro iluminando sus secos ojos.

**_Lo veo en tus ojos, Arashi, dudas cuando tienes a alguien en frente…_**

**_Hay gente en este mundo que no merece juicios, no merecen una cárcel con comida y refugio, no merece nada…_**

_Me ha dicho que ahora tiene un objetivo claro._

* * *

**Y finalmente, tras pasar un verano entero (al menos en este hermoso hemisferio) comenzamos de nuevo, como las golondrinas volviendo a San Juan de Capistrano, yo vuelvo con otro capitulo de mi historia favorita hasta la fecha.**

**No tengo mucho que decir mas que darles la bienvenida a otra sección de risas, lagrimas, dolores y amores.**

**El despertar de una ardua batalla, un camino cuesta arriba por el cual Sana llegará mas alto de lo que había llegado antes.**

**Gracias por leer, como siempre, tanto a nuevos lectores como a viejos conocidos, bienvenidos a Legacy Volumen 3**


	2. Un tropiezo

_Esta es la historia de una niña triste._

_La historia de un día lluvioso donde ella despertó al escuchar los sonidos afuera._

_Las gotas caen en el suelo fuera de la ventana y las maderas sueltas de la cerca rodeando el patio repiquetean con el fuerte viento de la gran tormenta, los truenos resuenan en el fondo como un redoble de tambores que hace su estómago estremecer. Sus ojos como los de un gato, parecen brillar en la oscuridad mientras se disparan hacia el techo escuchando todo ello, en la calle autos pasan a toda velocidad salpicando agua a ambos lados, bocinas se escuchan de vez en cuando con el asfalto mojado dificultando las maniobras y haciendo enojar a los conductores._

_Se emociona recordando a su padre, una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro mientras se prepara, siempre iba a recibirle durante la noche cuando él llegaba en un burdo intento por ser silencioso, olvidando completamente que su hija no necesita tantas horas de sueño y no tiene el mismo demasiado pesado para empezar._

_Sus pequeñas piernas se disparan por el aire, Sana cierra su boca riendo en voz baja por la anticipación de darle a su padre una gran sorpresa, un abrazo aún más grande para contarle lo que se ha perdido durante la semana._

_Gira hacia un lado siguiendo las mariposas en su estómago, su cuarto se ilumina brevemente gracias a un rayo afuera, ilumina su cara de sorpresa. Su cuerpo entero se apoya en el brazo izquierdo para salir de su cama dando un salto, un brazo que ya no está, su cuerpo entero cae sobre el borde del colchón y luego inevitablemente al suelo. _

_Su cabeza duele por el golpe, su única mano se aferra a la alfombra de su habitación._

_No se siente triste, su rostro es templanza pura, ninguna expresión se ve en ella en la oscuridad, no hay tristeza ni rabia, solo sabe que sus padres no cruzarán por ninguna puerta. No quiere gritar ni llamar a su tío, no quiere gastar el tiempo de nadie, no quiere llorar, solo abre su boca sacando un suspiro mientras su joven voz de niña murmura._

_\- Ah, casi me olvido… - _

_Sus ojos sin vida se clavan en el techo una vez más mientras todo vuelve a su lugar, recuerda que está con su tío ahora, recuerda el fuego, recuerda el dolor, la soledad, recuerda que la tormenta ya no significa nada_

_Esa es la historia._

_La historia de un día lluvioso._

_La historia de una niña triste que recuerda: Ahora es una muñeca rota sin arreglo._

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Un tropiezo**

* * *

Los ojos de animal de nuevo en el techo, gruñendo Sana Arashi despierta de una pesadilla nada placentera, no es que una pesadilla podría serlo de todas formas, se apoya en su único brazo, durante los años ha aprendido a hacerlo. El colchón es suave en su codo, clava su mirada abajo ahora, en ese mismo brazo soportando todo su cuerpo, recuerda todos los tropiezos que ha tenido intentando apoyarse con ambos cundo apenas había pasado el accidente… todos los moretones que adornaban su cara.

No fue un camino fácil pero ella aprendió con el tiempo, hasta tener su brazo de metal, aceptó que dejaría de hacer cosas como carreras de nado, jugar videojuegos o escalar árboles, ahora mismo se siente de la misma manera que en ese entonces, incompleta. Ha tenido muchos tropiezos y muchos moretones, ahora mismo tiene los peores, su tropiezo fue un encuentro de muerte con un villano asesino, los moretones fueron golpes, huesos rotos, dedos perdidos y una nueva cicatriz junto a su ombligo.

Se relame los labios, están secos, saben a sangre, una vez sentada en la cama pasa su mano por su rostro, ha dejado de dolerle y piensa en ir al baño para retirar la bandita adhesiva en su mejilla.

\- ¿Qué hora es siquiera? – Musita una pregunta en silencio mientras parpadea para disipar el sueño de sus ojos.

\- Las seis y media –

Ella asiente al escuchar la respuesta, voltea en la cama dejando sus piernas colgar para comprobar que está vestida al menos antes de levantarse, con sus piernas expuestas por los shorts de jean que tiene nota que se han disipado las marcas de golpes en la mayoría.

\- Un momento… - Levanta la mirada ¿Cómo le han respondido si ella es la única en su habitación?

Y, claro, frente a ella se sienta en una silla junto a su escritorio una conocida visita de trenzas rosas, le mira y le saluda con la más amable de las sonrisas, contrasta bastante con la cara de sorpresa que Sana tiene en su rostro.

\- ¡Buen día! – Mei le dice como si nada pasara.

\- ¿¡Cuando has entrado!? –

\- Tu tío me ha dejado entrar hace unos… treinta minutos –

Sana suspira, no porque le haya enfadado que Mei entrara, de hecho la compañía que no sea su propio tío siempre es bienvenida, además que no ha visto a la pelirrosa en toda su semana de recuperación. Si suspira es porque se da cuenta que ha dormido una sola hora, de nuevo, sentada en el borde de su cama mira sus propias rodillas una vez más, cierra sus ojos con fuerza para borrar cualquier rastro de esos horribles sueños de su mente.

Ha dormido poco desde ese día, cuando se deja estar recuerda esa voz de locura, esos ojos carmesí observando, esa cuchilla de marfil…

\- Midoriya me dijo que estabas ausente, yo, la verdad, ni lo había notado – Por supuesto, ella ni había mirado las noticias o, si lo hizo, no asoció su ausencia con el llamado 'Ataque al muelle', Sana no esperaba menos de una chica que se mantiene en su propio mundo durante todo el semestre, más allá del mismo incluso.

Con esfuerzo puesto de su propia parte Sana logra sacar una forzada sonrisa, al menos para demostrarle a su invitada que no está tan mal como parece.

\- Entonces mi tío se fue – Afirma.

\- Al trabajo, eso dijo – Mei asiente – Pero no ha querido decirme nada ¿Qué pasó en ese muelle? –

* * *

Minutos más tarde están en la cocina, al menos pasaron allí luego de que Sana haya ofrecido algo para tomar y Mei aceptara un café, afortunadamente tienen de eso gracias a su tío, debe ser una cosa de los que construyen equipamiento eso de tomar mucho café. Mei trajo a la mesa de la sala el brazo destrozado y de una bolsa que estaba consigo sacó unas herramientas para diagnosticar el daño, mientras esto pasaba Sana preparó ambos cafés, explicó a grandes rasgos lo que sucedió en el puerto y luego se dirigió al baño para quitarse las banditas adhesivas del rostro.

Frente al espejo se encuentra otra vez, su rostro todavía mostrando algunos signos de la pelea transcurrida, se sube la camisa de tirantes para observar su vientre, marcado verticalmente por una herida que no es tan fresca pero en su mente todavía chorrea sangre, al bajarla usa su única mano para sacar la banda adhesiva de su mejilla, debajo una pequeña cortada ha dado paso a una mancha de color más rosado.

\- ¿Y entonces que pasó con ese Sora? –

\- No hay noticias suyas – Eso es lo que sabe, la policía no ha encontrado nada substancial como para seguir un rastro, es aterrador pensar que si ella no lo hubiese visto entonces nadie sabría que existe, así de letal es.

Hay un cambio en ella, hasta Mei puede notar que hay algo distinto, Sana no es la misma y tiene una razón para ello. La morena vuelve a la sala arrastrando sus pies básicamente, apoyándose en una de las mesadas de la cocina mirando por encima a su mecánica y amiga trastear con su extremidad dañada, intenta cruzar los brazos pero ya ni puede hacer eso.

La vista de ese brazo le recuerda a esa noche, aunque intente olvidarlo no puede, ha perdido miserablemente, aunque pudo salvar al chiquillo los villanos le golpearon como quisieron, le cortaron y le insultaron como si fuera nada. Al principio le daba rabia pero comenzó a quedarse sin ella, comenzó a quedarse sin nada, como en ese primer tiempo sin sus padres, solo siente lastima por ella misma y nada hacia afuera.

\- Ahora tendré que vivir con un par de dedos menos – Ella hace un chiste, sonriendo falsamente de nuevo – De vuelta al primer casillero –

\- Los repuestos son caros – Mei afirma sin quitar su rostro de la prótesis dañada – No puedo imaginar el dolor que has pasado Arashi, estas cosas… son peligrosas cuando se arrancan así –

\- Y la policía no pudo encontrar los dedos que faltan, tal vez deje de usarla, no es como si tenga alguna opción -

Esta derrota es el final, si no pudo vencerle en un combate uno a uno entonces no podría hacerlo nunca, tendría que quedarse en el margen y proteger a los suyos.

Tal vez ese es su camino de héroe, después de todo.

\- O tal vez tengas otra opción –

Mei sube la cabeza lentamente, sobre su cabello desliza las aparatosas gafas que siempre lleva consigo, deja el brazo en la mesa volteando para mirar a Sana directamente, pocas veces se ve seria a la chica con trenzas y hasta hace un minuto lo estaba, ahora mismo tiene una gran sonrisa en su rostro manchada con restos de aceite o polvo de sus propios inventos.

\- Tu tío hizo tu prótesis –

\- No exactamente, dijo que una prótesis normal no sería provechoso por tanto pidió esa de unas personas que conocía, es experimental y le cambió algo para que se combine con mi quirk –

Claro, la morena no es ingeniera, lo explica burdamente y de manera bruta, pero Mei asiente como si fuera una profesora de Harvard dando una clase.

\- ¡Claro! ¡¿Sabes qué significa?! –

\- ¿Que… soy… una abominación? –

\- ¡Sí! ¡Eso también! ¡Pero significa que tu cuerpo es como una especie de conexión eléctrica! ¡Eres… como si fueras una especie de maquina! – Eso no es nada nuevo para ella, pero Mei prosigue antes de que pueda quejarse - ¡Por lo tanto cualquier apéndice artificial serviría mientras se conecte al sistema nervioso central de tu hombro si lo configuramos para que use tu quirk como este brazo! –

\- ¿Y? –

\- No solo puedes usar cualquier cosa allí con algo de preparación, cualquier repuesto servirá, no uno específico para este brazo – Mei comienza a hablar ya más excitada, hasta deja su asiento para tomar a Sana por los hombros y agitarla, tal vez algo abrumada porque la morena todavía no entiende lo que pasa.

\- Te dije que no tenemos repuestos, Mei –

\- ¡U.A sí! ¡Tenemos un viejo modelo de brazo! Y tu mano no ha quedado dañada, solo debería trasplantar los dedos y cambiarlos para que se ajusten a tu quirk, con las especificaciones de tu tío, claro –

Y entonces Sana finalmente cae en ese agujero negro de felicidad que es Mei en ese momento, absorbiendo toda la negatividad a su paso, dejando un destrozo de positividad. Sus manos con guantes todavía la tiene firme de los hombros, con una sola mano Sana se toca el hombro metálico que todavía sigue pegado a ella, su cara de preocupación se disipa lentamente, detrás de Mei un brazo roto brilla con esperanza de volver a poder usarse.

\- ¿Podrías hacer eso? –

Tal vez no era el final, tal vez esta heroína tiene otra oportunidad, llegada a su vida en forma de una antisocial loca por las maquinas, pero ella lo tomará como si fuera el mejor regalo en el mundo.

\- Bueno, o sea, tendría que hablar con tu tío primero, pero después de eso solo es cuestión de tomarme unos días, charlar con el profesor Power Loader sobre el procedimiento, pedir esa prótesis prestada para repuestos… además de que tardaría casi una semana y creo que no es de color blanco – Murmura la pelirrosa, pero esto no es escuchado por Sana, ella solo sonríe y le devuelve el gesto tomándola por un solo hombro.

\- ¡Gracias Mei! ¡Gracias! –

Y viene un abrazo que sorprende a la joven inventora, tarda un poco en asimilarlo ya que no está muy acostumbrada al afecto, pero devuelve unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras se sonríe, tal vez porque no piensa mucho en el abrazo sino en lo que modificará del brazo para sorprender a Sana cuando se lo devuelva.

El abrazo se prolonga un poco y se separan, ambas sin saber mucho que hacer más que reír, emocionadas por lo que está por venir, recuperación de una derrota que parecía final e imborrable.

Mientras Mei vuelve a su café y a hablar sobre la escuela, contándole lo que ha pasado en su semana de ausencia a Sana, la morena tiene en vista el futuro. Sus ojos apuntan a la ventana de afuera mientras escucha, recuerda una historia triste de hace muchos años, una historia de una niña que no paraba de tropezarse.

Sigue tropezando, pero ahora tiene de dónde agarrarse para volver a levantarse.

Y va a necesitar eso si quiere encontrar a Sora y vencerle la próxima vez.

* * *

**Despues de un tropiezo solo queda volver a levantarse, Sana lo sabe perfectamente, y con ayuda esta vez podrá hacerlo mejor, mas fuerte.**

**Gracias por leer ¡Recuerden dejar reviews allí abajo para dar opiniones!**

**Además de eso, ahora hay un Deviantart "oficial" de su servidor, donde publicaré dibujos mios propios y algunos referentes a mis historias, así que pásense si quieren.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto! **


	3. Primer día de clases (Otra vez)

**Capítulo 3: Primer día de clases (Otra vez)**

* * *

La enfermería de la Academia U.A, un pequeño lugar con varias camas y un mueble donde se guarda todo el equipamiento médico, no es modesta pero tampoco algo tan ostentoso considerando la grandeza del edificio. El lugar siempre sobresale por su color blanco, su orden, la atmosfera placentera mientras las cortinas bailan al viento y el sol abraza la tela de las camas dejándolas brillar en todo su limpio esplendor. Las clases han comenzado y los pasillos se han llenado de vida por segunda vez en la semana, unos minutos pasaron desde la entrada antes de que la dueña de la pequeña enfermería sea visitada por un regreso que le alegró visiblemente.

Cuidadosamente la muchacha vuelve a abrocharse los últimos dos botones de su camisa blanca, frente a ella una anciana enfermera se para observándole.

\- Todo parece estar en condiciones – Dice ella apoyada en su bastón – Puedo recetarte algo para deshacerte de esa cicatriz en tu estómago, si eso quieres –

\- Eh, no por ahora – Responde Sana Arashi al terminar con su camisa, voltea para poner sobre sus hombros la chaqueta gris de la academia – Gracias, Recovery Girl –

\- Hm… - La mujer borra su sonrisa.

\- ¿Pasa algo? –

\- Bueno, no me has dicho anciana o vieja, y hasta me has agradecido – Responde ella golpeando su bastón dos veces en el suelo - ¿Acaso te han cambiado por alguien mientras no estabas? –

\- Estoy feliz de volver, eso es todo… -

Entre el internado y luego el enfrentamiento contra Sora la academia se había vuelto un lugar distante, dos semanas se hicieron largas como meses, eso sumado a que esa última semana y unos días más Sana estuvo encerrada en su casa recuperándose por tanto cualquier cambio de escenario le viene bien, la escuela incluida. También está feliz por haber podido evitar el _tratamiento _de Recovery Girl al haberse recuperado bien ella sola.

Ella se ve renovada, claro todavía lleva una mancha oscura en su ojo que apenas se nota y una bandita adhesiva sobre su mejilla para cubrir la mancha rosa rodeando una cascara que es bastante fea a la vista, además de tener que usar medias largas para cubrir algunos golpes en sus piernas gracias a una cadena oxidada, pero todo se iría en un par de días. Lo más notorio sin embargo seria la ausencia de su brazo, todos en la institución comenzaron a aceptarla como es, con una prótesis, aunque solía sacársela a veces era solo por un día, ahora tendría que andar una semana así hasta recuperar su extremidad falsa de las garras del equipo de soporte, más específicamente Mei Hatsume.

\- Déjame ayudarte, querida – Dice la anciana al notar como Sana está haciendo un nudo para la manga suelta que le ha quedado, da la vuelta para buscar algo.

\- Puedo sola –

\- Lo sé, pero es mejor así –

Y vuelve Recovery Girl con un pasador metálico en forma ovalada, nada más simple pero aun así la chica tuerce la cabeza. En un par de movimientos su manga es doblada y el pasador atravesado para mantenerla doblada cerca de donde comienza su hombro falso, Sana agita ese mismo hombro para asegurarse de que no se cae y comprueba de que está aferrado seguramente.

\- Si haces un nudo lo arrugarás, es mejor de esa manera, solo ten cuidado de no moverte demasiado rápido –

\- Gracias, otra vez –

Comparten una breve sonrisa antes de que la morena se abra paso hasta la puerta, abre y se va sin decir mucho más, Recovery Girl la observa hasta el último momento, nota un gran cambio en ella, al mismo tiempo que un gran cansancio. Tal vez su recuperación del ataque no ha terminado, más allá de lo físico, hay cosas con las que tendrá que lidiar.

Todo estará bien mientras sepa que no está sola.

La enfermera veterana ríe intentando hacer memoria de cuantas veces en la semana sus compañeros preguntaron por ella.

* * *

Y después de dar un suspiro pequeño Sana se hace presente en el salón de la clase 1-A, esperaba miradas intensas hacia ella y cuando cruzó la puerta encontró exactamente eso, y no es que le importe, solo se le hace bastante difícil decir algo después de todo lo que ha pasado.

Se vieron durante el picnic apenas volvió del hospital, obviamente, pero después de eso ella les pidió en el grupo de mensajes de texto que no se pasaran de nuevo, ella necesitaba descansar y sus compañeros seguir con sus ajustados itinerarios de la exigente escuela de héroes. Casi una semana después de eso vuelven a encontrarse todos, ella se ve mejor que antes, no igual a la Sana de hace casi un mes atrás, pero es un alivio solo verla.

Con los ojos cansados pero una sonrisa genuina en su rostro la muchacha sube su única mano en el aire.

\- Hola a todos – Dice casi sarcásticamente.

Sabe bien que si no fuese porque el profesor está presente habría varios que vendrían a darle una bienvenida mucho más cálida, algún que otro abrazo incluso, pero se conforma con la pequeña fiesta de murmullos y risas al verla atravesar la puerta, cierra los ojos solo escuchándolos.

Los extrañó, realmente.

\- ¡_Yo! ¡Arashi, welcome! – _Y claro, la clase de hoy no es la de Aizawa al no ser principio de semana, sino la de inglés encabezada por el bullicioso profesor Present Mic.

_\- Yes, hello – _

La muchacha responde en inglés, el profesor sonríe al escucharla, hace una seña con su mano para que ella se acerque a su escritorio.

\- Entonces ¿Con quién has hablado? –

Él debe referirse a su supuesto castigo, la muchacha se encoje de hombros – Solamente fui con la enfermera y luego aquí, no me han dicho nada –

\- Vaya – Mic habla en voz baja, honestamente a Sana no le importa si el resto se entera del castigo que tendrá que sufrir pero él lo mantiene en bajo perfil solo por si acaso – Bueno, la cosa es así, varios consideraron tu expulsión pero luego de una… reunión con tu tío se nos explicó tu situación y creemos que no todo estuvo en tus manos _¿Okey_? –

Sana asiente, recuerda que su tío mencionó la reunión, al principio temió por como Kazuhiko trataría a un montón de héroes como los profesores pero al volver le explicó que todo salió bien. Kazuhiko mencionó en la reunión todo lo que ambos Arashi saben, Crocous y Sora, sus conexiones y la posible amenaza que representa Viuda, con eso en mente Sana sabía que no le expulsarían al menos.

\- ¿Entonces? –

\- Simplemente tendrás que ayudarnos a nosotros, los profesores, después de clases claro y por un rato hasta que no te necesitemos –

La idea, aunque simple, inmediatamente hace que la morena pierda todo rastro feliz en su rostro cansado - Como su esclava –

\- Secretaria –

\- Si fuera una secretaria me pagarían ¿No? –

El profesor suspira, apoya una mano sobre el brazo de su alumna para inclinarse más cerca, esta vez realmente hablando para mantenerlo en secreto.

\- Mira, Arashi, yo estoy de tu lado y no creo que hayas hecho nada malo especialmente considerando tu situación con esos psicópatas, esto es poco comparado a lo que querían ponerte a hacer… solo ven conmigo después de clase y quédate en el salón de profesores un rato hasta que puedas irte ¿Vale? –

\- No tengo opción realmente – Ella sacude su brazo para sacárselo de encima – De acuerdo –

Camina por el salón, el disgusto se le sale al llegar a su pupitre donde toma asiento finalmente, se siente más relajada en el segundo que toca la madera. De algún modo el salón y su lugar en él se había vuelto una manera de volver a la realidad, después de semanas de irregularidades, le alegra volver a ser una estudiante, estar detrás de sus compañeros, escuchando a una sola persona, haciendo lo que le piden. Se alegra mucho de ser, de nuevo, una adolescente.

Mira al costado donde una chica rosa le saluda discretamente, le responde asintiendo copiando una versión menos radiante de su sonrisa, vuelve su mirada hacia abajo y busca su mochila para sacar las notas, una a la vez…

\- Oye, marimacho – Una voz grosera se hace presente, incluso si el profesor está escribiendo en la pizarra, Bakugo se da la vuelta para hablarle en un tono agresivo y burlón - ¿Puedes escribir así o eres más inútil ahora? –

Y Sana se pone a escribir, grandes letras sobre una hoja suelta en su carpeta que levanta para mostrar un cartel adornado por una carita feliz al costado:

"Vete

A la

Mierda"

* * *

Las clases terminan y eso es bueno, el resto del día fue relativamente tranquilo, con ninguna práctica física hoy, lo más interesante fue el almuerzo donde Sana recibió varias miradas de sus compañeros preguntándose si es que podía comer adecuadamente, sin mencionar las constantes preguntas sobre lo que pasó esa noche en los muelles. Nada de eso le molestó, estaba preparada para todo psicológicamente, evitó los detalles sobre quienes estaban tras el ataque simplemente porque pensó que sería mejor dejarlos ocultos por ahora, así no arriesgaría a nadie que lo supiera, cuando alguien comenzaba con demasiadas preguntas les amenazaría con mostrarle su herida del estómago y eso le daría algo de espacio, aunque y haya sido curada.

Las clases terminan y ahora tiene que ir con Mic para cumplir su castigo, eso es malo.

Con sus cosas en su mochila, colgada de un solo hombro, se dirige por el pasillo hacia la sala de profesores pero nunca logra llegar encontrándose con el ensordecedor profesor en el camino. Él le saluda con todo el entusiasmo y ella solo le responde con una cara de mala gana y una mano alzada apenas sobre su cadera.

No es que no le agrade el Profesor Mic pero el castigo es lo que le molesta, la existencia del mismo, castigándola por algo bueno que hizo, con buenas intenciones pero malas maneras.

\- ¡Todo estará _a-okay _conmigo estudiante! Si yo no me habré metido en problemas cuando era joven – Ríe él.

\- Suena como hace mucho tiempo – Sana aprovecha para burlarse de su edad - ¿Siquiera había clases de historia? –

\- Eres muy lista cuando te lo propones, Arashi – Él voltea entrecerrando los ojos, ofendido.

Fue una mala movida porque apenas se da vuelta una silueta alta se aparece desde un pasillo cruzando y Mic se lo choca en toda su gloria, quedando con el trasero en el suelo mientras que el otro apenas se ha movido hacia atrás. El rubio se levanta limpiándose los pantalones levantando la mirada con un dedo acusatorio para comenzar su regaño.

\- ¡Hey hey! – Pero se detiene al encontrarse una cara de dientes aterradores y falta de pupilas, color negro, aspecto de ultratumba – Ectoplasm… creí que ya te habías largado –

\- Claramente no – Dice lo obvio en respuesta.

_\- Whazzup? – _

Ese intento de no solo parecer un jovencito sino que de intentar amigarse con el alto héroe serio falla miserablemente, los ojos blancos se entrecierran y parecen destruir con un potente laser cualquier oportunidad de amistad que tenían durante todos estos años.

\- Arashi, ella está castigada –

Mic ríe nerviosamente - _¡Yes!_ Por eso me la llevo para ayudarme a corregir – Si su expresión fuera un libro no se leería tan fácil como ahora.

\- No necesitas ayuda con eso -

\- Sabes que corrijo mejor con personas para hablarme – Repica el héroe de la radio, ganándose otra mirada de miedo que achica su enorme presencia a la de una hormiga – Pero, si la quieres, es tuya por hoy… -

\- Solo hablaré con ella un momento, lo que quiera hacer no me importa –

Finalmente sus ojos se posan en Sana quien se aferra a su mochila, no con terror, pero nerviosa cuando Mic comienza a alejarse dejándoles a solas. Ectoplasm y Ella han pasado por muchos momentos, la mayoría buenos aunque solo tengan que ver con el entrenamiento para el festival deportivo, pero desde su encuentro en el muelle Ectoplasm no le ha dirigido la palabra, no ha preguntado por ella a nadie, no le ha llamado, y en la clase de este mismo día evitó mirarla todo el tiempo hasta tal punto que algunos alumnos lo notaron.

¿Cómo podría mirarla? Sana suspira sabiendo bien de que se trata todo, él es un héroe profesional y un profesor, debe estar cuanto menos molesto por lo que pasó con ella, él gastó su tiempo entrenándola y enseñándole lo básico de cómo ser un héroe en el campo de batalla, tiene muchas razones para estar enfadado y disgustado.

Se acerca unos pasos y la mira desde arriba, esa altura que no lo es tanto pero se agranda en momentos donde Sana acepta su posición como novata frente al curtido héroe sin piernas.

\- Lo siento, fui una idiota –

Estaba preparada para todo, las preguntas de sus compañeros, las miradas desaprobatorias de los profesores y los regaños del director o de su tío, pero no se había preparado para la incesante mirada de terror que Ectoplasm puede sacar. Tal vez es porque él es el único héroe que respeta, el único que sigue vivo o activo, ambos son parecidos y… hasta ha llegado a admirarlo en cierta forma, por eso su mirada duele tanto, por eso siente que le quema el corazón desde arriba.

\- Yo fui el idiota, Arashi – Habla por fin – Cuando me enteré de lo que pasó estuve enfadado… todavía lo estoy… -

\- Con razón pero… -

\- Pero no lo estoy contigo, estoy enojado conmigo –

\- No entiendo –

Ectoplasm voltea y se aleja unos pasos, ambos brazos largos detrás de su espalda – Es… ¿Recuerdas lo que dije sobre por qué te ayudé? Que ambos perdimos más que partes nuestras ese día… -

\- Lo recuerdo –

* * *

_Hace años, antes de mi accidente, comencé mi trabajo como héroe en otra ciudad no aquí, no era el jefe en mi agencia pero todos me tenían mucho respeto por mi manera de ser y el miedo que inspiraba en los villanos. Yo era el encargado de comunicar la agencia con la policía… allí fue donde conocí a Hiruka…_

_Era una chica, o más bien, tenía casi mi edad, era fuerte de carácter y nunca se rendía, ni con su falta de quirk quería quedarse atrás mientras nosotros los héroes lidiábamos con las situaciones. _

_El dia de mi accidente había villanos por todos lados, un motín en una prisión cercana que se convirtió en una batalla campal… ella quiso salvar a un montón de gente de un edificio a punto de colapsar y yo no le dejé… intentando detenerla, forcejeando, todo se vino abajo y…_

* * *

El relato termina abruptamente cuando Ectoplasm queda callado, ni un rastro de tristeza en su voz, ni una lagrima en su cara, solo un silencio, palabras incapaz de reproducirse en su boca.

Sana aparta su mirada, enviándola hacia abajo, frunce el ceño incapaz de saber que decir, por primera vez en su vida se encuentra de ese otro lado donde nunca pensó que estaría. Observa al hombre dolido, lastimado por villanos y una vida que continuar a pesar del dolor, sabe exactamente que sus palabras no significarán nada.

\- Cuando te vi, me recordaste a mí, furioso por perder a tus seres queridos… incapaz de aceptar ayuda pero… ahora que lo veo mejor, no eres nada como yo –

Sana guarda silencio, sube los ojos al notar que él se ha dado vuelta, es difícil distinguirla pero tiene una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Eres igual a ella – Por fin su voz recobra algo de vida, perdida hace tanto tiempo – El accidente no te hizo renunciar como yo, seguiste luchando, sigues hasta hoy, a pesar de tener una gran desventaja frente otros, la vuelves tu ventaja. Solia enojarme con Hiruka al intentar prohibirle que se arriesgara, lo último que hizo fue pelear conmigo, pero ahora entiendo que no podía cambiar quien era, no podía obligarla a ser menos… de la misma forma que no puedo decirte a ti que no te arriesgaras por ese niño inocente sabiendo lo que te ha pasado –

\- Ella suena como una gran persona – Dice Sana en voz baja.

\- Lo era, y ahora te ayudaré en lo que sea para que puedas seguir tu camino, no cometeré el mismo error dos veces – Ectoplasm finalmente se mueve, vuelve a su posición inicial, manos ocultas, mirada seria y la sonrisa se desvanece junto a las memorias pasadas, como si su grita se cerrar y volviera a su yo anterior – Como profesor no puedo recomendártelo, pero como héroe… como futuro colega, haré todo lo que pueda para detener a esta Viuda y todos los que se metan en tu camino, Sana Arashi. Lo prometo. –

Sana finalmente infla su pecho, la tensión del momento desaparece, al tomar aire sus ojos se humedecen un poco pensando en todo lo que han pasado ambos. Su piel se eriza cuando Ectoplasm, el héroe fantasmal, jura su lealtad a la causa, un caballero de la oscuridad firme ante su nueva líder, yendo incluso en contra de sus principios como profesor.

\- Entonces yo entrenaré mi quirk, me haré más fuerte y veré el final de todo esto, y recibiré ese diploma de sus manos, Profesor Ectoplasm – Y finalmente, Sana le da una sonrisa, una que casi nadie ha visto, una que esperaría de cualquiera en la Clase 1-A, no ella – Lo prometo –

Y así seguirían, alumna y profesor, en una alianza para honrar a los caídos por culpa de aquellos con malas intenciones.

_Estás en contra de un mal de cientos de años, Sana Arashi… ¿Me pregunto sí ambos podremos cumplir esas promesas…?_

* * *

**De vuelta a clases, con su castigo impuesto, ahora toca cumplir con ello y aprender en el proceso.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer! Y por volver para esta tercera vuelta en esta historia, recién comenzamos y espero que les vaya gustando, dejen sus comentarios debajo en forma de review :D**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	4. Té de manzanilla y psicoanálisis

**Capitulo 4: Té de manzanilla y ****psicoanálisis**

* * *

El receso nunca llega lo suficientemente rápido pero esta vez esta pequeña frase tiene mucho más significado, durante la mayoría de la clase anterior Sana se mantuvo apenas despierta, por suerte la profesora evitó dirigirle la palabra ya sea porque haya notado eso o no. Toda la clase estuvo apoyada sobre su propia mano, boca entreabierta, ojos abiertos haciendo fuerza para cerrarse de una vez. Teniendo un desorden en su horario para dormir no ayuda si la clase es aburrida ya por defecto, al sonar el timbre logra espabilarse un poco, al menos para despegarse de la palma de su mano y dar un fuerte cabezazo a su mesa.

Ese golpe es seguido por un gruñido, un poco porque todavía quedan muchas horas de clase y otro poco porque le ha dolido.

Lo peor es que sabe que, aunque fuera a dormirse, despertaría pronto sin haber descansado a pesar de que siga muriendo del sueño. Levanta la cabeza para despejarse y se golpea con la mano abierta unas veces en la cara, haciendo temblar sus mejillas y llamando la atención de los pocos que han quedado en el salón durante el receso.

\- ¿Tienes unos problemas? – Jiro Kyoka le mira de arriba, sentada sobre su propio pupitre aprovechando que cierto presidente de la clase no le ve.

\- ¿Es tan obvio? –

\- Entonces no has notado las miradas de la profesora, vaya, que mal estás – Desde allí arriba la muchacha cruza los brazos.

Sana gira su cabeza asomando uno de sus cansados ojos por detrás de su brazo dándole una mirada cómplice a Jiro - Estoy acostumbrada a que todos me miren, así de buena estoy – Luego mueve sus cejas en un intento por parecer medianamente confiada en su atractivo.

\- Y ahora alucinas, cielos, esto es peor de lo que pensé –

Llega una mano de la izquierda, una sobre su hombro tumbado que le llama la atención tanto a ella como a Kyoka, principalmente porque el dueño de la mano no mide ni un metro y medio pero su cara es de total confianza dándole una palmadita a la morena. Por allí cerca de la puerta Kirishima y Kaminari observan volviéndose hacia el salón, el rubio se ríe mientras quien le acompaña murmura algo sobre que Mineta no sabe cuándo detenerse.

\- No te preocupes, ya pasará, hay cosas que se pueden hacer para relajarse… –

Pero recibe una mirada intimidante ante sus palabras, una que desintegra cualquier confianza que tenía.

\- Tócame de nuevo, enano, y enterraré mi pie tan dentro de tu culo que podrás degustarlo –

\- Y yo ya me iba –

Mineta retrocede lentamente cuando la cara de la furiosa pero cansada morena se le viene encima, levanta sus manos para cubrirse de un toque eléctrico, uno que ella le hubiese dado si no fuese por la falta de brazo izquierdo.

Cuando el enano se retira recibe una mirada amenazante de la profesora que acaba de juntar sus cosas sobre el escritorio al fondo del salón, está ya le obliga a salir de allí antes de que todo se ponga peor. La profesora en cuestión es también la psicóloga local Akira, quien cuelga su portafolios de uno de sus hombros y se abre paso hasta las dos chicas charlando, claramente con intenciones de hablar con la de la cabeza chocando la madera.

Intercambian miradas, ojos distintivos los de cada una, violetas y llenos de vida por un lado, felinos y alerta por otro. Solo con mirarla Akira aprieta la banda de su portafolio sin que se note, las marcas perduran a pesar de que el ataque ya ha sido hace más de una semana, y solo con pensar lo que ha pasado Sana se disgusta.

Decide tragarse eso y dirigirse a la muchacha con su más agradable tono.

\- Veo que el cansancio no te ha quitado ese lenguaje tan _agradable _Arashi –

\- ¿Qué q…? – Pero Sana hace una pausa, sin apartar la mirada se ve como da un suspiro, frenándose antes de dirigirse ella de una manera que sería muy poco correcta - ¿Qué necesita? Es el descanso, profesora –

Esto le sorprende, pero de nuevo, Sana para ella es como un animal salvaje, las reacciones bruscas y repentinas solo le asustarán y arruinarán sus chances de acercarse, así que intenta usar la mayor cantidad de tacto posible.

\- Es sobre tu castigo –

Apenas con mencionarlo todo cambia, la cabeza caída de Sana se levanta al apoyarse sobre su única mano y enderezarse como puede, detrás Kyoka claramente deja salir un bufido, captado por la profesora, probablemente no estañado de acuerdo con todo el asunto pero incapaz de decirlo por simple respeto y tal vez afecto a la psicóloga.

\- ¿Qué hay con eso? –

\- Bueno, hoy podrías venir conmigo a la oficina, sé que estos últimos dos días te han estado… cansando los otros profesores –

La oferta es poco tentadora al principio pero lo que dice es verdad, desde su charla con Ectoplasm le han seguido dos días de trabajo con quien sea le avisa que le necesitará. Puso en orden las cosas usadas por el club de atletismo con Hound Dog, ayudó con la corrección a Present Mic y acompañó a Vlad King en su demostración frente a unos grupos de estudios generales, varias tareas que, sumadas a su falta de horas de sueño, terminaron por agotarle hoy. A pesar de que Akira no le agrada demasiado (eso se dice ella a si misma) seria algo mucho menos agotador físicamente y siempre podría usar a la novata profesora para obtener algo de rato libre.

Si puede aguantarla, claro.

\- Realmente no tengo mejor opción – Lo dice indiferentemente – De acuerdo –

\- Genial, no veremos entonces –

La profesora da media vuelta y deja el salón, Sana siente la mirada de Kyoka por encima de su hombro hasta que por fin la escucha decir algo bueno, exactamente lo que ella tiene en mente.

\- Tal vez solo le traigas hojas y café, será fácil –

Pero la morena vuelve a dar su cabeza contra la dura madera, bufando.

* * *

La oficina se abre frente a ella en todo su esplendor, esplendor siendo la simpleza hecha una pequeña habitación claramente demasiado ostentosa para la más modesta Akira Izumi. Dos paredes mayormente vacías salvo por unos dos cuadros y su título colgado también entre ellos que se estiran hasta el final de la habitación donde está su escritorio y la última pared se alza con una ventana que apunta al patio de la academia.

En medio hay dos sillones, uno para tres personas y otro de una sola, clásico de un psicólogo pero al mismo tiempo son claramente cosas que había en la escuela y cumplían un rol similar. Lo más llamativo son los _puf_, esas condenadas cosas donde una vez que te sientas no puedes salir ni con toda la fuerza de voluntad posible en un humano.

Decide ir a por lo que no le hará dormirse en medio del castigo y se sienta en el sillón, frente a ella una mesita le ofrece un lugar donde apoyar los pies, pero los baja inmediatamente cuando escucha la puerta abrirse, Akira venia tras de sí y aparentemente apurada.

\- ¡Ya! Menos mal que sigues aquí –

Lleva en las manos dos tazas color blanco, una de ellas con un visible corazón entre rosa y purpura, la otra simplemente blanca sin adorno, esa es la que le toca. Sana se inclina hacia adelante mirando el contenido como si fuese a encontrar víboras listas para comerle las entrañas cuando abra la boca, para su sorpresa, es solo café.

\- Disculpa, por un momento olvidé que nos veríamos aquí y luego comencé a hacer té, entonces recordé que el té haría que te caigas de cabeza sobre la mesa… - Explica rápidamente mientras deja su propia taza sobre la mesa y toma asiento en el sillón de una persona, en frente de Sana, sus piernas alineadas casi perfectamente.

_\- ¿E-esta siquiera es una psicóloga? – _

Arashi se queda quieta mirando como Akira intenta coordinar para sentarse, tomar su café y adoptar alguna pose relajada solo para notar que sigue con su portafolio colgado, sobre el cual se ha sentado y ahora debe pararse para descolgarlo y aventarlo al escritorio a su derecha. Acostumbrada a los psicólogos con aires de superior y tonos al hablar llenos de condescendencia, llegando a tomar notas y preguntar cosas desde arriba y luego terminando la sesión, ella no parece de lo más profesional y si no hubiesen tenido ese primer encuentro rasposo nunca se hubiese enterado de que tiene un doctorado.

Finalmente, el circo termina y las dos quedan en silencio, Sana tomando tranquilamente su café, Akira sostiene la taza con ambas manos mientras le mira.

A un suspiro de tranquilidad le siguen palabras agradables - Entonces ¿Te encuentras bien? –

\- Supongo – Es su manera de decir que no pero sin ser tan negativa, claramente su figura ya muestra los resultados de una agotadora semana después del ataque.

\- Arashi, sabes que yo estoy aquí para hablar, no necesito mi quirk para notar que estás nerviosa este último tiempo y… solo quiero saber –

\- Si va a medir sus palabras va a hacerme enojar aún más – Sana levanta su mirada de la taza para dejarla sobre la mesa entre ellas.

Con ese ruido de la madera recibiendo el recipiente se finaliza esa conversación, Akira se acomoda en su sillón, su espalda se pone recta y se aferra a la taza que tiene dándole calor en las palmas de sus manos. Sus ojos morados inspeccionan a su alumna, de cara molesta pero todavía algo nerviosa, nerviosa porque sabe que va a comenzar a hablar de algo con alguien que no podía ni ver hace unos meses atrás.

Akira no dice nada, espera a que todo fluya.

\- No dirá nada a nadie ¿No? –

\- Como psicóloga se me prohíbe… -

\- ¡No como una maldita psicóloga! – Le interrumpe de nuevo.

El grito es algo brusco pero entendible, Sana no quiere tratar con más psicólogos y eso no va a cambiar, pero tal vez necesite a una heroína mayor y con más experiencia, a una mujer, a alguien que fue adolescente hace años,

\- No diré nada, lo prometo, de una alumna a la otra –

Esto solo parece tranquilizar a la más joven, Akira puede notar que el ambiente se tranquiliza un poco, aunque Sana siga teniendo la misma atmosfera a su alrededor, rabia y vergüenza mezcladas con su cansancio y generando mal humor. Su única mano aprieta la falda que cubre sus piernas, aferrándose a lo que puede, su mirada puesta en la mesa es adornada con arrugas entre sus cejas.

\- No puedo dormir, estoy teniendo pesadillas, me siento como un maldito niño de cinco años – Menciona entre dientes – O peor, como si hubiese vuelto atrás… solía tener muchas pesadillas… -

Akira asiente, el hecho de tener pesadillas le provoca miedo por el mero hecho de tenerlas, se le nota, teme a volver atrás, a ser esa niña temerosa y asustadiza de antes, antes de que se forzara a endurecer, la falta del brazo debe ayudar a sentirse como en ese entonces.

\- ¿Tiene algo que ver con el ataque reciente? –

\- Yo… -

Su mano no se relaja para nada, esa pobre falda comienza a estar más arrugada bajo su constante asalto, un poco más y Sana podría quebrar sus dientes, reticente a hablar de algo así, invadida por algo que no había sentido hace mucho: Miedo.

\- Todavía veo el muelle, la noche lloviendo y… veo a ese hombre en el suelo, de frente, siendo golpeado una y otra vez en el rostro hasta que no queda más que puré… - Toma algo de aire pero apenas corre por su cuerpo en tensión – Todavía le oigo reír junto a mi oído, ese bastardo, burlándose de que… -

Y se calla, incapaz de continuar.

\- Debió ser algo muy traumático, el ver algo así, lo siento mucho –

\- No es eso, no son los golpes lo que me… lo que me asusta pero – Sana finalmente llega al problema, donde baja la mirada y obliga a Akira a inclinarse hacia adelante para tener una mejor visión – En el sueño soy yo quien le pega y él observa riendo, burlándose de que tiene razón, yo solo sigo pegándole durante minutos enteros, matando a ese tipo… con mis propias manos –

Con solo decirlo se nota que es la parte que le avergüenza, Akira vuelve a sentarse como antes, al principio no sabe que decir ante eso pero teme que el silencio prolongado se traduzca como que la está juzgando. Nadie puede pasar por un encuentro así sin siquiera algún tipo de trauma, por más de que su sueño esté apuntado a otro de los temores y no el miedo a la muerte.

\- ¿Tienes miedo de ti misma? ¿No quieres matar a ese tipo? –

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! - La exclamación es un pequeño alivio para Akira – Pero con verlo, comienzo a preguntarme sobre ellos… usted sabe todo lo que ha dicho mi tío, sobre la Viuda y sus ayudantes… han hecho cosas terribles y han arruinado incontables vidas además de la mía. ¿Y si no puedo contenerme? ¿Y si fallo y cometo un error…? –

Temblorosa y vulnerable, con su corazón sobre la mesa, Sana aspira, reteniendo las lágrimas. Cuando quiere notarlo Akira ha cruzado y se encuentra sentada junto a ella, apoyando la mano en su espalda, podría darle un golpe y sacársela pero, realmente, no se siente para nada mal. Mientras habla siente un gran peso que deja de estar sobre ella, aliviado por esa palma tan cálida y suave, un afecto casi maternal que no ha sentido desde hace una eternidad.

\- Ella mató a todos, se llevó mi vida – Sana dice entre sollozos - ¡Y ni siquiera sé si está bien no querer matarla! Ese imbécil de marfil dijo cosas… cosas que yo he pensado ¿Y si no somos tan distintos? ¿Qué tanto me falta para convertirme en él? -

\- Sana – Finalmente intercede su confesora – No serás nunca como ellos, tuviste miles de oportunidades de dar la vuelta y desquitarte con el mundo por lo que te han hecho, pero aquí estás, con todos nosotros. Eso es prueba suficiente de que no harás nada malo cuando llegue el momento ¿No crees? –

\- No sé… - Dice dudando, limpiándose sus lágrimas como puede con su única mano.

\- Eres una buena persona, créeme. –

El llanto ha terminado y Sana solo queda mirando hacia abajo, limpiándose con su manga una y otra vez, sintiendo como logra calmarse al tener a la otra mujer cerca, avergonzada de haber dicho todo pero al mismo tiempo aliviada.

\- D-dices eso pero… - Sana tiembla, su voz tiene un tono distinto, ya más relajado que la clase de esa misma mañana – Me tienes aquí castigada –

Akira lentamente saca su mano de la muchacha, entiendiendo por el chiste que ha vuelto a como era antes, tal vez intentando disimular para dejar el tema atrás, ella sabe que no debe presionarla y si quiere hacer un cambio brusco así debe seguirle. La psicóloga se sonríe apartándose al otro lado del sillón lentamente.

\- Buena persona, mala alumna –

Por un momento, levantando su rostro, la morena muestra en su mirada algo de arrepentimiento.

\- Yo… no debería haber dicho todo eso… -

\- Como dije, quiero escucharte, no es solo mi trabajo. Las pesadillas pasarán, solo tienes que relajarte y recordar lo que hemos hablado, encuentra tu propia manera de hacerlo, como sé que habrías hecho de todos modos, como sé que eres buena haciéndolo -

Hay silencio otra vez, esta vez un agradable silencio, la profesora deja el asiento para buscar su taza y moverla al escritorio, una movida para dejarle espacio a Sana para que recapacite y decida que hacer a continuación y no atosigarla con su incesante mirada. La escucha detrás dar un largo último sorbo a su propia bebida y luego levantarse también.

\- ¿Entonces… supongo que tiene algo de trabajo para mí… o puedo irme temprano? –

\- Hemos hecho suficiente trabajo por hoy, creo yo, te dejaré ir temprano –

La satisfacción en la cara de la morena debe ser indescriptible.

* * *

Por fuera la profesora ve directamente al cielo casi nocturno que les ha dejado un día largo de cursada y charlas, se siente algo agotada realmente y el hecho de irse temprano es tanto para Sana como para ella. Da la vuelta al escuchar su nombre, con la sorpresa de que Sana le ha llamado, en voz baja, 'Profesora Izumi' y no profesora a secas, la encuentra todavía allí parada, ya ha recogido su mochila y se dirija a la salida cuando volteó.

\- Profesora Izumi – Sana sigue cansada y su rostro lo muestra, bajo las ojeras está esa bandita adhesiva seña de que hay cosas por sanar, pero aun así le da una media sonrisa con algo de vergüenza, iluminada por el sol de la tarde que entra por la ventana – Sé que soy un fastidio… lo siento, pero aun así… gracias –

\- ¿Eso significa que ahora soy tu profesora favorita? –

El comentario toma por sorpresa a la muchacha, quien frunce el ceño con algo de rubor en sus mejillas – O-oiga, no se acostumbre…–

Con eso finalmente se despiden.

Cada una sigue su rutina, un poco mejor de cuando comenzaron el día.

Por lo pronto disfrutarían el cálido abrazo de su conversación, las lágrimas compartidas y las penas contadas.

Mañana volverían a ser como agua y aceite.

* * *

**Los miedos salen a flote y las secuelas del ataque se viven todavía ¿Será Sana capaz de encontrar la paz que necesita para poder descansar?**

**Gracias por leer! Siempre pueden dejar sus comentarios, opiniones o criticas debajo en reviews.**

**También, ahora hay un Deviantart de su servidor! Les invito a compartir los dibujillos y locuras que hago cuando tengo tiempo de sobra, el link en mi perfil.**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	5. Día de lluvia

La primer gota le da en la mejilla, la primer gota que siente en su piel, claro, podrían haber caído desde hace minutos sobre su alborotado cabello rizado y nunca lo notaria hasta sacudir la cabeza. Sus ojos negros y dorados se alzan mirando las nubes grises sobre ellas dos, como si estas fueran a dar una respuesta clara sobre el clima, debió notar esos nubarrones antes de tomar el tren de la tarde hasta Musutafu, en ningún momento en su trayecto acompañado de la estación hasta aquí se le ocurrió considerar que podría llover.

De la izquierda le llegan palabras dignas de un transportista enfadado.

\- ¡Hijo de puta! – Una exclamación silenciosa más que un grito, Sana Arashi se limpia el ojo en el que le acaba de caer un pedazo de esa lluvia, un tiro perfecto atinado por la misma naturaleza.

\- Está lloviendo – Dice sonando informativa, se gana una mirada de lado por parte de su acompañante.

\- ¿En serio? Vaya, no lo había notado –

\- Yo no soy la que está atrapando gotas con los ojos – Reprocha ella.

\- ¿Tienes paraguas ahí dentro? –

Sana mira a su cadera de donde cuelga su pequeño bolso, de color negro y aspecto muy deportivo como para llamarle bolso y confundirle con un accesorio de mujer adulta, allí lleva su billetera, con dinero y algunas utilidades pequeñas, pero no hay espacio ni remoto para tener aunque sea la mitad del paraguas.

Sin esperar respuesta recibe una sonrisa burlona de parte de Mina - Podemos seguir caminando hasta casa y secarnos allí entonces – Termina por decir y su andar se vuelve rápido.

Pero no llega lejos - ¡Nos empaparemos! Está muy lejos y ya llueve –

\- No sabía que tenías miedo al agua, babas ¿Qué eres de azúcar? –

\- Mi cabello es algodón de azúcar, sí –

Paradas en la acera por un momento, al terminar su intercambio, las dos miran alrededor buscando un lugar donde resguardarse, Sana es quien reconoce más el barrio y no tarda en comenzar a caminar diciéndole a Mina que le siga. Avanzan por debajo del cielo gris rápidamente, bajando el rostro para no mojarse demasiado y ver a donde van, la lluvia comienza rápidamente sin darles demasiado tiempo para esconderse.

* * *

**Capítulo 05 – Día de lluvia**

* * *

Así se encuentran, Mina se sienta en una superficie de madera de aspecto antiguo, apenas unos centímetros separados del suelo, sobre ellas hay agradable y acogedor techo japonés tradicional también de madera, el mismo color compartido por este y el piso, las columnas sosteniéndolo todo son blancas y la pintura ha comenzado a caerse. Un viejo parque las rodea, cerca de las casas de alta gama, estirándose a menos de una cuadra alrededor, sin ningún atractivo salvo los pocos árboles, los bancos y el pequeño descanso donde se encuentran.

Ambas han dejado su calzado a un lado, debajo del techo para no mojarlo, evitando rallar la madera, la chica de rosa se sienta de piernas cruzadas apoyada contra un barandal que corre de columna a columna, de color blanco también, adornado alrededor de gazebo dejando solo dos espacios entre columnas para poder entrar o salir.

Sana se queda de pie, su única mano apoyándose en la madera mientras su mirada ve hacia afuera.

\- Parece que estamos varadas hasta que deje de llover – Menciona Mina logrando que su compañera voltee.

\- No es tan malo, si hubiésemos entrado a algún lugar no nos dejarían quedar, y es mejor que estar en la puerta de cualquiera - Responde de manera factual, muy directa.

Entonces viene el silencio, el que tanto temían, ahora solo quedan mirando hacia distintos lados esperando a la siguiente palabra que rompa el hielo. Su relación tiene una dinámica distinta cuando no está el bullicio de la escuela ni los otros dieciocho estudiantes cerca, todo es mucho más calmado y personal, Mina vuelve a ser una risueña y habladora, Sana vuelve a ser la terca y relajada rebelde.

Es un gran choque pasar de estar juntas todo el tiempo en ese entorno a estar a solas, un choque que les resultó difícil al principio pero superaron con el tiempo.

\- Ha pasado un rato ¿No? Desde que tenemos un tiempo para nosotras – Mina abre la conversación tímidamente, ambas manos tomando sus rodillas desnudas bajo los shorts color negro – Entre las practicas, las pruebas, las pasantías y todo el resto… -

\- Vamos, que tú tienes que decirlo nomas, sabes que no me molesta pasar el rato aunque sea sentadas sin hacer mucho –

\- No te molesta… pero no te agrada tampoco ¿No? –

Le saca una risa corta y seca a la chica de un brazo quien camina alrededor del gazebo apoyando su codo en el barandal y girándose hacia ella, la espalda arqueada en una pose relajada.

\- Siempre intentando molestarme –

\- Tengo que recuperar el tiempo perdido – Responde Mina tirando de sus rodillas, su espalda choca con la madera detrás y queda allí apoyada.

Un brillo en los ojo felinos de Sana, un recuerdo que tiene de esos momentos previos a su encuentro con los villanos, recuerda un tema que surgió en una conversación pero fue abruptamente interrumpido por el "héroe" Crystal y sus ganas de hacerle la vida imposible. Ella también recuerda que cada vez que el tema sale a la luz hay demasiada gente cerca como para que Mina pueda responder, en vez de eso cambia de tema entusiastamente como suele hacerlo, con una sonrisa en su rostro de lo más coqueta.

\- No hemos tenido tiempo para hablar de las dudas que tuviste hace casi un mes – Pregunta bruscamente, maldiciéndose a sí misma por esa brusquedad, especialmente cuando nota la cara de Mina cambiar de su brillo usual a una de preocupación más notoria - ¿Quieres hablar de ello? –

\- Honestamente fue una idea algo estúpida en el momento, y luego perdió importancia – Ella evita la mirada directa – En el momento sentí que… que no podría seguir, que solo estaba detrás de ustedes todo el tiempo –

Sana se le queda viendo, escuchando cada palabra, cara seria que ayuda a Mina a sacar lo que tenía para decirle hace tanto. Se siente algo tonta mirando hacia atrás, sus palabras fueron alarmantes por teléfono, como que quería salirse de la academia apenas volvieran, pero Sana no sabe la otra parte de la historia, las palabras que Atlas le dijo.

\- ¿Nosotros? –

\- Ya sabes, tú, Midoriya, Bakugo, Todoroki… todos los 'profesionales' lidiando con situaciones de este tipo. Incluso tú has enfrentado a un villano, dos veces de hecho –

Un comentario inofensivo pero que a Sana le llega con algo de dolor, recordando los problemas que le han traído ambas situaciones.

\- No estaba en mi mejor momento pero Atlas me ayudó mucho –

\- ¿El tipo del internado? –

\- Sí, él – Mina ya no parece triste, su rostro lleno de esperanza con solo nombrarle – Habló con tanta seguridad de mí habilidad, dijo que podría ser una heroína y que brillaría tanto como él. Eso significó mucho, nunca nadie había dicho algo así sobre mí, al menos no tan directamente… Todavía tengo mis dudas pero… ya le he hecho una promesa y debo cumplir –

Tras su pequeño discurso ella queda encantada con sus propias palabras, escalofríos recorren su piel al recordar el momento exacto. Del otro lado su compañera la observa de reojo, torciendo la cabeza, si se estuvieran viendo cara a cara se notaría fácilmente la chispa de celos en los ojos de la morena, siente que ha dicho cosas así a Mina, o al menos las ha pensado, y que Atlas se saque todo el crédito por algo así le molesta mínimamente.

Aunque no dice nada porque ver a Mina llena de entusiasmo de nuevo podría detener a cualquiera de arruinar el momento, incluso a los más desalmados.

\- Suena como todo un héroe –

\- Lo es, su presencia es como All Might, así de abrasador y brillante –

E incluso con ese comentario celoso Mina ni lo nota, con solo escucharla Sana hace memoria de su mentor, Breakdown, sentado en su oficina usando su quirk para mover palillos chinos más cerca así puede almorzar.

Es obvio quien se sacó la lotería durante las pasantías.

* * *

El repiqueteo de las gotas en el techo del gazebo les llama la atención, no solo llueve con fuerza ahora sino que hay viento y la misma lluvia se ladea para mojarles un poco dentro de su improvisado lugar de seguridad. Mirando hacia afuera Sana escanea por alguien ocupando la calle, incapaz de encontrarles, como si la ciudad entera estuviera resguardándose, ni siquiera nadie pasa con un paraguas y los autos se han detenido todos.

Un constante ruido de agua cayendo gracias al techo en caída de su refugio, a lo lejos el césped hace su contribución a la atmosfera húmeda y lluviosa, ganando un verde brillo bajo el sol de la media tarde escondido tras un filtro gris de nubes amenazantes.

Frente a ella está su compañera, ha caído en el silencio mientras revisa su celular, suertuda al haber traído su bolso mientras que Sana solo corrió a buscarla a la estación con lo puesto y las llaves de su casa. Mirándola más detenidamente están muy disparejas a la hora de vestir, siempre lo están, pero pareciera que Mina tuvo algo en mente para traer en vez de solo calzarse lo que tenía a la mano, un par de shorts negros y una blusa de un hombro color purpura, gran contraste de la camiseta de tirantes negra usada y los jeans algo gastados que lleva ella.

Los dos ojos negros y dorados se levantan, mirando fuera de la pantalla de su teléfono y Sana no tarda en dirigir su propia mirada a otro lado, pensando que sería un problema si le atrapa mirando tan detenidamente.

Además ¿Por qué le importa tanto en su ropa?

Entre el constante sonido y el silencio de ellas la madera en la que se apoya comienza a volverse más y más cómoda, con su rostro fijado hacia afuera y su atención en la pacifica lluvia tapando los ruidos de la ciudad Sana cierra los ojos lentamente.

***Click***

Y los vuelve a abrir.

La escena es la misma y no ha pasado nada de tiempo, delante de ella Mina sostiene su teléfono con una sonrisa satisfecha y, cuando nota que ha despertado a la bella durmiente, parece buscar algo para mostrarle. Ese sonido ha sido lo que temía, el ruido de la cámara de fotos, delator al invadir la privacidad, Sana agradece que a los sabios de los celulares se les haya ocurrido dejar ese sonido activado por defecto.

\- ¿Acaso sacaste una foto? –

Es estúpido preguntar, obviamente lo ha hecho, pero la respuesta es más obvia cuando Mina se levanta y cruza los centímetros entre ellas para volver a sentarse a su lado. El solo movimiento es ruidoso, incluso sobre la lluvia, en el aterrizaje Mina se inclina hacia Sana para mostrarle la foto.

La foto no es nada del otro mundo, Sana se sienta allí de piernas cruzadas mirando en la distancia notándose en su cara que está a medio dormirse, por detrás ocupan todo el fondo las maderas despintadas y el cielo color gris y blanco que no deja ver las gotas muy bien.

\- Creo que me la quedaré –

\- ¿Eh? ¿Y por qué? –

\- Creo que es artística ¿No? Además cuando te encuentras distraída eres adorable –

\- Hng… - Sana se queda paralizada un segundo, su corazón se estruja, primero nota que están muy cerca antes de fijarse en la sonrisa tan agradable que Mina le dispara, obviamente una falsa para obligarle a que acepte la existencia de esa foto. Ella suspira actuando ofendida mientras gira su rostro hacia otro lado, evitando el contacto directo, minimizando las chances de que se vea el rubor de sus mejillas – No soy adorable. Pero… puedes quedártela, supongo –

Escucha una risita de victoria mientras el celular hace un ruido al bloquearse y aterrizar en el bolso que ha traído con ella a este lado del refugio.

\- Tienes problemas para dormir ¿No? –

Y sale el tema, por supuesto, es lo único que la gente nota sobre ella estos días.

\- Sí – Pero a diferencia del resto que lo han notado, a Sana no le importa decirle, porque ya han compartido suficiente, porque es solo lo justo tras saber sobre sus problemas – Pesadillas, pero… ya se han calmado, es solo que no he podido pegar un ojo todavía –

\- ¿Estarás bien? –

\- Honestamente… ha pasado lo peor gracias a la profesora Izumi –

Mina asiente – Si has tenido que hablar con ella, tú de todas las personas, entonces debió ser algo importante –

\- Y te contaré – Sana apoya su cabeza en la madera una vez más, sus ojos entrecerrados buscando algún lugar en el techo sobre ellas como si fueran estrellas en la noche – Pero ahora quiero disfrutar esto, la lluvia… contigo –

La manera en que lo dice causa gracia entre las dos, algo embarazoso disfrazado por su voz arrastrada, ronca y cansada, su figura se relaja y Mina sigue su ejemplo poniendo ambas manos en su regazo para quedar en silencio, no sin antes decir algo en un pequeño susurro.

\- De acuerdo, hagamos eso –

* * *

La luz blanca del cielo se hace más fuerte y la humedad del aire le causa malestar, Sana recupera sus sentidos lentamente, abriendo sus ojos para observar, más allá de su pequeño hogar temporal, una ciudad húmeda que se seca bajo el brillo del sol ya libre de la tormenta. Los pájaros cantan a su alrededor, festejando al haber podido salir de sus escondites y volviendo a sus árboles para disfrutar del roció de las hojas.

Con sus sentidos regresa una sensación que no estaba allí antes, una que solo nota al voltear a su izquierda donde Mina Ashido descansa, cabeza sobre el hombro de Sana, la suave piel de su mejilla calurosamente refregándose contra su hombro descubierto, su cabello rizado hasta hace segundos sirviendo como almohada para la morena que había logrado esquivar esos dos cuernos habilidosamente para encontrar su lugar de descanso.

Ambos cuerpos apoyados contra el otro, ambas contagiadas por la paz del lugar, la canción de cuna de la lluvia y el sueño.

Por primera vez en días Sana se siente bien, sus parpados no le pesan, su respiración vuelve a la normalidad y su cuerpo es más liviano. ¿Cuánto tiempo han dormido? No sabe, no tiene como saberlo pero lo han hecho lo suficiente como para que la lluvia parara, dándoles la oportunidad de escape.

Pero tal vez no se moverá.

Para empezar Mina está apoyada en su hombro derecho dejando ese brazo inútil, y del otro lado no hay nada, por tanto está atrapada hasta que Mina decida despertarse.

Pero tal vez le gusta estar así atrapada.

Los autos comienzan a circular y la gente sale de sus casas para seguir con sus vidas durante estas últimas horas de luz antes de que oscurezca o que vuelva la lluvia, es un alivio poder volver a las andadas.

Pero tal vez… Sana cerrará los ojos y hará de cuenta que la lluvia sigue un ratito más.

* * *

**Un capitulo experimental, solo dos personajes y solo una localización, algo lento comparado a otros pero al menos a mi me ha gustado escribirlo, ya hacia falta bajar un cambio :D**

**Espero les haya gustado a ustedes también, y recuerden dejar sus opiniones allí debajo en la caja de reviews.**

**¡Recuerden también que hay un deviantart oficial de su servidor! Y recientemente he subido un dibujo de Sana que podrán ver para sacarse las dudas sobre su apariencia si es que ha quedado alguna, además de otros dibujos que iré subiendo correspondientes a este fic.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	6. Usar la fuerza del enemigo

**Capítulo 06 – Usar la fuerza del enemigo**

* * *

Un simple ejercicio, dos alumnos contra dos alumnos, como durante la primera semana de clases, esta vez un rehén esposado descansando en medio de la calle seria el objetivo de los héroes y los villanos deberían defenderlo a toda costa durante diez cortos minutos. Los grupos fueron asignados por los mismos alumnos esta vez, algunos siendo genuinas sorpresas, cada uno seria dado una letra y los combates elegidos aleatoriamente. La idea del ejercicio, encomendado por All Might, es probar nuevamente el trabajo en equipo, esta vez dejar que los alumnos, quienes ya se conocen, formen sus propias combinaciones, fallarán los que no congenien mientras que superarán la prueba los equipos más coordinados.

A pocos metros del muñeco parte del ejercicio actual aterriza una integrante del equipo C, la chica de mascara gatuna y traje negro, Sana Arashi. Su aterrizaje, de piernas abiertas, una rodilla en tierra y su única mano en el concreto, es digno del nombre felino que se ha puesto, frente a ella está su principal obstáculo y la razón por la que ha volado por los aires, Rikido Sato. Intercambian una tensa mirada, han estado en empate por unos dos minutos ya, una mueca furiosa escapa al hombre potenciado por azúcar mientras que los ojos tras la máscara de la tigresa se entrecierran.

_\- Adelantarse para llamar la atención no ha servido_ – Piensa ella – _No he visto a su compañero en ningún lado, tal vez esté oculto… - _

Pero no hay tiempo para reflexionar sobre ello, porque Sato ataca, una estampida de fuerza bruta hacia adelante, la propia fuerza de sus piernas gracias al azúcar es suficiente para dar un salto que le lleva junto a ella. Una mano en el aire desciende y golpea el suelo, Sana le ha evitado por milímetros, el concreto bajo ellos se quiebra despidiendo escombros hacia arriba.

_\- Más fuerte que Kirishima pero no tan resistente. El problema es… - _

Cuando ella logra salir de su rango el polvo se hace a un lado, Sato dispara puños constantes mientras camina hacia adelante mientras grita.

\- ¡Ora ora ora ora! – Puños rápidos, difíciles de esquivar por su sola cantidad.

\- _No podré alcanzarlo, no así – _

Sana está acorralada, su agilidad siendo lo único que la salva, cubriendo un golpe con su único antebrazo que la envía varios pasos hacia atrás, sin tiempo para recuperarse antes de que Sato continúe su incesante ataque. Si tuviera su brazo metálico entonces la textura le ayudar a cubrirse y acercarse para devolver golpes, pero tiene que arreglárselas con uno solo, le da rabia solo pensar en que lo necesita, pero no lo niega.

Si su agilidad es lo único dándole ventaja, entonces lo usará.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Dame tu mejor golpe, diabetes! – Le insulta esperando una respuesta obvia, una que no tarda en llegar.

Un mazo descendiente enorme, bajando para destruirlo todo a su paso, Sato no se toma ninguna molestia en limitar su fuerza sabiendo que Sana es un peligroso adversario cuerpo a cuerpo. Otra polvareda se levanta junto a pedazos del suelo, en esa confusión la morena se barre en el suelo, su traje entero sirviendo de escudo para evitar la quemadura, su pierna derecha impacta directamente a un lado de la rodilla del grandote, haciendo que tambalee hacia un lado.

Sato intenta recuperarse alejándola, con un manotazo horizontal, ella lo evita sin problemas con una vuelta digna de una bailarina, quedando a un lado de su cuerpo.

Prepara su mano, en segundos, la electricidad recorre todo su cuerpo y sus ojos se centran en su objetivo, intenta retratar lo que pasó en el muelle, le llegan recuerdos de esa sensación antes de que el rayo bajara del cielo a ayudarle. No debería haber sido posible pero, si lo hizo una vez, puede hacer algo similar. La mano cerrada golpea a Sato, este lo recibe con dolor pero nada más, no hay electricidad, no hay rayos, no hay nada más que un golpe fuerte.

\- Ah, mierda – Y su mano, expuesta, es tomada por Sato quien tira de ella para arrastrarla por el pavimento y alejarla mientras se reincorpora.

\- Odio pelear contra ti, eres muy escurridiza – Dice el supuesto villano, con una media sonrisa en su rostro, tal vez no le disguste tanto.

\- Entonces no me moveré, adelante –

Le tiene otra trampa, esperando el momento exacto para intentar detener su golpe y rodearlo una vez más, atacar sus piernas será la idea, dejarlo en un mismo lugar para poder asestar patadas sin preocuparse y, con suerte, dejarlo agotado para poder ir por el rehén.

\- ¡Aquí tienes! – El puño se alza de nuevo y Sana apoya su mano en el suelo, lista para saltar.

\- ¡LO TENGO! – Hasta que una figura se cruza en su camino.

Sato se queda perplejo al sentir diez suaves dedos alrededor de su puño, haciendo la más mínima fuerza para detenerlo, detrás de esos brazos salvadores está el rostro transformado de Ochaco Uraraka y su expresión de guerra. Cuando quiere darse cuenta ya está en el aire, flotando por el quirk de la chiquilla, y esta deja salir un gran grito aferrándose a su mano.

\- ¡Ahora ADIOS! – Y con un solo movimiento lo tira por encima de su hombro, al no tener gravedad ni fuerza que lo detenga Sato vuela a toda velocidad por los aires, incapaz de ver a donde va, solo un edificio aparece cada vez que da la vuelta sin poder detenerse **\- ¡Release!** –

Y la gravedad vuelve, su cuerpo pesa de nuevo y completa el arco en el que cae dando contra un muro de cabeza, cayendo luego con sus piernas hacia arriba. El silencio mientras Uraraka recupera su aliento es abrumador, Sana se levanta quedando extrañada, sorprendida de una buena manera, torciendo su máscara a un lado.

\- Vaya… - Exhala la heroína de gravedad – Eh… - Y al levantar la mirada encuentra a la morena sorprendida, aunque no vea su rostro, es bastante obvio - ¡No quise intervenir! Pero… -

\- No, estaba en problemas, al menos admito eso, solo que fue… -

\- ¡AHAHAHA! –

Y su charla se ve interrumpida por un segundo villano saltando fuera de su escondite, elevándose en el aire lo más posible humanamente antes de dejar salir un alarido de batalla algo exagerado, al menos jugando bien su papel de villano aunque parezca salido de una caricatura de sábado por la mañana. De traje negro y pelos rubios iguales a la electricidad que emana, el joven villano apunta a derribarlas a las dos liberando una cantidad de poder impresionante, y no tarda en hacerlo cuando las tiene cerca.

Tan pronto como las dos heroínas se iluminan Sana es la que toma la iniciativa, su mano tomando a Uraraka por su muñeca y escondiéndola detrás, su cuerpo entero apuntando hacia adelante manteniendo su mirada fija en el atacante.

El "combate" termina en un segundo, para cuando Ochaco ha abierto los ojos está en el suelo con Sana parada en frente, su cuerpo y su traje humeantes, algunas chispas salen disparadas de ella haciéndola temblar apenas, probablemente un efecto secundario de absorber tanta energía de un solo golpe.

\- M-mierda… casi… - Kaminari se queda parado allí, ojos de pupilas pequeñas, neuronas casi fritas, por suerte se detuvo a medio camino.

\- No hay casi – Responde la morena, deja ir a Uraraka para caminar hacia el villano rendido.

\- Sabia que sería inútil si me tocaba contra ti, pero algo tenía que probar ¿No? – Finalmente él levanta las manos y se pone de rodillas – Me rindo, solo no me peguen… -

Y tan pronto como eso sucede se escucha la gruesa y emocionada voz de un profesor anunciando la victoria de los héroes, el rehén está a salvo ya que ambos han sido puestos fuera de combate y Uraraka ha llegado a agarrar el muñeco de trapo tamaño adulto por si Sato volvía a reincorporarse. Festejando sonriente con el muñeco colgando de una de sus manos ve a Sana acercarse con su único brazo en alto…

Chocan los cinco, el equipo de la gravedad y la tormenta ha ganado, y Kaminari se queja detrás de su festejo porque le han puesto esposas aunque ya habían ganado.

* * *

Con el ejercicio terminado hace minutos las chicas y los chicos se separan para cambiarse fuera de sus trajes, separados por una pared entre ambos vestidores claro. Sana comienza a abrochar su camisa, con la falda todavía sobre el banco en que se sienta, afortunadamente ya tiene práctica haciendo botones con una sola mano y no pasa ninguna vergüenza frente a las demás, incluso si va un poco más lento y todas ya casi han terminado de cambiarse.

Se le acerca su compañera por el día, Ochaco, encargándose de su propia corbata.

\- Hacia mucho que no teníamos un ejercicio así, y el que tuvimos fue cuando tú no estabas todavía – Dice sonriendo – Me alegra volver a verte en acción, y que tus heridas no hayan cambiado nada –

\- Bueno, yo no fui la que tiró por encima de mi cabeza a alguien que pesa el doble que ambas combinadas – Responde la morena riéndose también – Me recordó a Deku durante la primera semana –

\- ¿Deku…? – Ella parece ponerse un poco nerviosa con la comparación – S-supongo… ¿Te ayudo con la corbata? –

El cambio de tema es obvio pero no lo suficiente para que Sana sospeche nada de ello, en vez de eso se concentra en lo que dijo, con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro. Despues de tanto tiempo de recuperación y de los aburridos entrenamientos con Breakdown ya extrañaba el correr y saltar como una heroína tras su máscara, por eso tal vez puso especial empeño y Sato sufrió por ello, aunque Sana no pudo ganarle de frente.

Mirando hacia abajo para ver sus botones bien abrochados toma la corbata que cuelga de la banca donde se sienta, se la da a Uraraka aceptando su ayuda, se nota sorprendida a la chica de gravedad, probablemente solo lo hacía por cortesía o simplemente no esperaba que Sana admitiera no poder hacerlo ella misma, la morena tiene fama de cabeza dura. Durante las últimas semanas ha tenido que recurrir a la ayuda de su tío de nuevo, como cuando iba a la secundaria, para atar su corbata o los cordones de su calzado… algo que encontraba humillante antes pero ahora solo le parece un justo castigo por el enfrentamiento con Sora.

La tira de la corbata rodea su cuello y Uraraka comienza a hacer el nudo, con Sana de pie la diferencia de alturas hace todo el asunto más casual, si se nota algo de rubor en el rostro de la chica de un solo brazo es porque tiene que recurrir a ayuda de su compañera para algo tan trivial.

\- Desde esos primeros entrenamientos cuerpo a cuerpo he visto como tú, Ojiro, Momo o el propio Profesor Aizawa se mueven, a pesar de que sus quirks solo ayudan, la mayoría del esfuerzo es de sus propias habilidades en el combate – Comenta la muchacha con sus ojos puestos en el nudo de la corbata – Supongo que quería tomar la misma ruta, aunque mi quirk no es muy agresivo… para no seguir siendo una carga –

\- ¿Por eso aceptaste entrenar con Gunhead? –

\- ¡Mhm! – Asiente – Me enseñó cosas muy importantes pero… solo fue una semana –

\- Pues una semana fue suficiente, se te nota muy segura – Sana responde mirando hacia abajo, la muchacha termina de acomodar su corbata y se aleja unos pasos poniendo sus manos detrás de su espalda, dejando espacio para que la morena se acomode el nudo como pueda.

\- Pero igual, me gustaría que me enseñes –

\- ¿Eh? –

Sana hace una pausa, dejando que lentamente su boca se abra mientras ese pensamiento se hunde en su mente como un cuchillo, pensando en ella misma como una profesora y siendo incapaz de hacer algo productivo, gritándole a un montón de chiquillos aguantándose las ganas de romper sus cabezas con un palo.

De acuerdo, tal vez la última parte poco tiene que ver con enseñarle a Ochaco.

\- Momo dijo que ustedes han practicado antes –

\- ¡No es lo mismo! – La morena le interrumpe antes de que siga acosándole con esa cara adorable al hacer una propuesta – Con Momo hemos practicado, nunca he enseñado a nadie nada… -

No solo es el problema el enseñar, la propia Sana no se considera buena para empezar, claro ha practicado con su tío y este le ha enseñado a pelear como su madre pero apenas es menos de un diez por ciento de lo que ella sabía, y lo que aprendió de Ectoplasm fue más error tras error hasta que por fin tuvo una noción de como copiar su estilo. Podría enseñarle a Uraraka como poner una pose adecuada y… ¿Peor como lo haría siquiera?

Le gusta dar órdenes pero eso no es lo mismo que enseñar, la propia palabra trae todo un envoltorio pedagógico del que Sana no quiere formar parte, al menos no formalmente.

\- Si no quieres Arashi… -

\- No es que no quiera, solo creo que ahora mismo no estoy en condiciones de enseñar a nadie especialmente con lo que ha pasado – Sana menciona, trayendo un velo de tristeza momentáneo a la conversación, uno que se ocupa de borrar ella misma con un pequeño chiste – Además con lo que Aizawa te enseña debería ser suficiente… -

\- Creo que sí, mejor lo dejaremos por ahora – La voz de Uraraka se nota decepcionada pero enseguida recupera su fervor usual - ¡Entonces espero que aceptes un desafío! Cuando… recuperes tu brazo –

\- Eso espero porque hoy… - Con su camisa lista la muchacha pone alrededor de su cadera la falda color verde particular de la academia, haciendo una pose triunfal ya casi completamente vestida – Recuperaré mi brazo –

Su comentario es más una exclamación, una que llama la atención del resto del vestidor, enseguida todas las presentes sienten un alivio, intentando no mostrarlo claro, ver a Sana de vuelta con el espíritu de antes y feliz por estar a punto de recuperar su brazo es como recuperar parte de esa normalidad que al grupo faltaba desde el final del internado.

Mina es la que deja salir un puchero, en vez de manifestarse feliz, reprochando con ambas manos en su cadera.

\- ¡Dijiste que me avisarías cuando eso pase! –

\- Mei me dijo hoy, iré después de clase – Responde Sana, volviendo su atención de nuevo a la chica frente a ella – Te traería pero sigo castigada ¿Recuerdas? No querría molestar al profesor Power Loader –

Aunque quisiera que alguien la acompañara, tener a Mei ya es una gran carga para el héroe de apoyo, ahora que se ha ofrecido para ayudarle con la reparación de su brazo Sana no querria abusar de su hospitalidad, además no es que más de tres personas fueran a entrar en ese pequeño almacén de hojalata que llaman taller. La conversación sigue, con el entusiasmo alto todavía gracias al ejercicio y a las buenas noticias, pronto Hagakure no tarda en usar la excusa para intentar organizar algo en grupo una vez que Sana haya dejado de estar castigada, vaya a saber uno cuando será eso.

Mirando en silencio Sana termina de poner sus botas con abrojo, esta modificación hecha para ser fáciles de poner en su especial caso, y levanta la cabeza cerca del suelo notando algo en la pared que enseguida llama su atención.

Cruza la habitación caminando llegando hasta allí, señalando.

\- Oigan ¿Este agujero siempre estuvo aquí? –

Su dedo toca el agujero y todas las chicas parecen amargarse, teniendo alguna especie de recuerdo malo con ese agujero precisamente, ninguna dice nada, vuelven a cambiarse en silencio en un panorama de ceños fruncidos.

\- ¿Qué? –

Por el bien de Minoru Mineta el incidente del agujero en la pared debería seguir oculto entre las chicas, especialmente si Sana va a recobrar su brazo ese mismo día.

* * *

Al caer el final del día escolar Sana termina de juntar sus cosas dirigiéndose al taller que usa el primer año de la clase de Soporte, el primer año solo siendo Mei Hatsume obviamente y todos cachivaches que esta y su profesor pueden apilar. Hubo reproches de Mina específicamente quien quería acompañarle pero Sana insistió en que debía venir sola, no fue más que un corto puchero digno de una niña y luego un saludo algo frio, algo de lo que se olvidará mañana seguramente.

Una media hora más tarde Sana se encuentra en ese taller, despojada de chaqueta y camisa, habiendo llevado de antemano un sujetador deportivo para nada vergonzoso de mostrar frente a Power Loader. El ejercicio no es distinto al que efectuaba con Mei cada domingo antes de los internados, un chequeo de sus funciones y sus articulaciones en el hombro antes de acoplar el brazo, afortunadamente este mismo tiene un sistema para encastrar solo por tanto no necesita mucha ayuda con eso. Recostada en una camilla que probablemente se usa con robots hechos pedazo Sana observa el techo sintiendo como recupera un peso: Su brazo izquierdo.

Mira de reojo la superficie metálica, tan blanca como recordaba, adornada con rallones que le dan algo de personalidad, cortesía del mismo Sora quien arrancó esos dedos.

\- El daño no era severo, al menos no más allá de la superficie – Comenta el héroe enano, su figura fuera de sus máquinas es algo que a Sana se le ha hecho menos raro de ver, aunque sigue llevando ese enorme casco amarillo que aparenta a una máquina – La policía no pudo encontrar ninguno de tus dedos… -

Detrás Mei se mueve de un lado a otro intentando ver más de cerca, acostumbrada a ser ella la que trastea con el brazo de la joven heroína, esta vez el ambiente es más calmado para la chica sobre la mesa, en la mesa de operaciones bajo el cargo de un profesional que no tiene una cosa algo aterradora por las máquinas.

Si algo le provoca toda la situación es sentirse como un robot siendo reparado, o el comienzo de alguna vieja película con un héroe biónico.

\- La idea de que arranquen tus dedos así es… abrumadora, debiste sentir un dolor terrible – Se detiene al decirlo, notando que ahora sí, la muchacha le mira frente a frente – Ah, disculpa –

\- Tienes razón, fue el peor dolor que haya sentido –

Power Loader hace ajustes en el exterior del brazo, con una herramienta en la mano y un escáner en la otra, Sana deja de mirar porque sabe que no entenderá que pasa de todas maneras. Escucha pequeñas luces prendiéndose y apagándose con ruidos sacados de una caricatura futurista, chispazos saliendo de una pequeña máquina que Power Loader sostiene y usa para tocar su brazo momentáneamente.

El dolor que sintió fue similar al de aquél accidente hace tanto tiempo…

\- Ya estamos, siéntate –

Sana obedece, con poco esfuerzo logra sentarse dejando sus pies colgar de la camilla metalica, levanta su mano izquierda lentamente para observarla. Frente a su rostro se despliega, de palma blanca con articulaciones acentuadas en blanco, los dedos índice, anular y medio son de un color y contextura distinta, rojo oscuro con una superficie más delgada y menos humana.

De lejos el cambio es más notorio, junto a las heridas que sufrió el chasis, se nota que ha salido de reparaciones hace poco.

\- Ahora hay dos cosas; la primera es que he recalibrado el limitador que había en tu brazo, antes no podías dar toques, probablemente una elección de diseño de tu tío, pero Mei lo desactivó lo que provocaba que la electricidad de tu cuerpo recorriera la prótesis, algo peligroso. Yo lo he dejado en un punto intermedio, con la suficiente corriente podrás electrocutar gente, pero no será algo que hagas sin querer –

Su mención rápida es algo que Sana no entiende por completo, al menos hasta la frase final, lo cual le hace girar su mano de nuevo para seguir observándola.

\- ¿Entonces solo tengo que darle más energía de lo normal? –

\- Exacto, en adición a eso podrás ser capaz de volver a meterte al agua con él. Está cerrado por fuera así que no "Entrará agua" mientras tenga la prótesis puesta, pero claro no recomiendo estar horas sumergida con ella. –

\- ¿Puedo nadar ahora? – Esta vez su pregunta sale menos indiferente.

Desde la llegada de su prótesis había considerado el nadar algo peligroso, recuerda la corta charla de usar la pileta de la U.A con Mina donde explicó eso mismo, Power Loader rasca su barbilla dudando un momento en responder.

\- O sea, sigues teniendo un pedazo de metal pegado a tu cuerpo, te hundirás – Dice bruscamente – Pero puedes estar en el agua –

Las noticias son bien recibidas, pero Sana no llega a comentar sobre ello antes de que Mei se aparezca por detrás de su profesor, llevando esa sonrisa emocionada tan particular de ella, algo que muchos encuentran aterrador pero al menos a la morena es lo que le agrada de ella, su entusiasmo y pasión por algo en particular.

\- ¡Hay algo más! ¡Un regalo para tu bebé! –

\- Claro, eso… fue una idea de Mei –

\- ¿Hm? –

Dando vueltas a su mano lo nota, pequeñas rendijas en las puntas de sus dedos, de manera horizontal a cada dedo como si les dieran un pequeño corte donde la uña estaria, eso debía ser la sorpresa, una gran pista siendo la emoción de Mei subiendo al ver que Sana nota los orificios.

\- Aquí, haz esto – La pelirrosa se le para frente a frente, con su particular manera de romper el espacio personal de las personas – Así – Mei tensa sus dedos flexionándolos como Sana suele hacer para golpear.

\- ¿Así? –

Al hacer lo mismo con su mano metálica suena un pequeño ruido metálico de arrastre, de esas rendijas salen pequeños apéndices afilados en forma de garras, de un color más plateado metálico que el blanco o rojo del resto, incluso sin verlas de muy cerca se nota su brillantez a la vez que su excesivo filo.

Esta vez si logran dejar a Sana con la boca abierta.

\- ¿Garras? – Dice estupefacta.

\- Garras… - Power Loader suspira.

\- ¡Garras! – Repite Mei.

Libera tensión de su falsa mano y vuelve a cerrar las articulaciones, repite eso varias veces sacando y guardando sus garras, lo hace también con solo el dedo índice comprobando si puede hacerse de a uno, lo cual es posible.

\- Mei dijo que querrías algo así, ya que va con todo el tema de tu traje y tu personalidad de heroína, más que para el combate sirven para cortar ataduras y facilitar el escalar superficies fáciles de romper como árboles o rocas. Por supuesto tendrás que afilarlas de tanto en tanto pero es cuestión de encontrar la herramienta adecuada… -

\- No puedo creer que la escuela autorice algo así –

\- Bueeeno… -

Power Loader se ríe nerviosamente, ambas estudiantes se giran a él distrayéndose de las garras, esto siendo evidente de que Mei tampoco sabía nada sobre de que la escuela no tiene nada que ver con las reparaciones, al menos más allá de saber de ellas. En sus pocas apariciones el profesor había perdido todo ese aire de misterio y profesionalismo que tenía, mostrando más esa parte parecida a Mei, buscador de innovación sin tener mucho en cuenta las reglas, un inventor hecho y derecho.

\- Es como darle a un adolescente una navaja, ¿Es ilegal? No, pero si alguien se entera puede verse mal en mi legajo –

Las dos chicas guardan silencio absoluto.

\- Ah, esa no fue la mejor analogía – El héroe aclara su garganta – AHEM, a otro tema entonces –

\- Entonces si preguntan diré que fue algo particular en vez de suyo – Sana aclara.

\- Gracias – Él dice con voz temblorosa haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

* * *

Pasan los minutos, Sana se ocupa en el fondo de ponerse su ropa una vez más, al menos su camisa, haciendo un bollo con la chaqueta gris y su condenada corbata para meterla en la mochila sin ningún respeto por el uniforme. Vuelve con la pareja de inventores que parecían tener una pequeña discusión sobre si deberían haber hecho lo de las garras o no, Power Loader dándose cuenta más y más que el futuro de su trabajo recae en Mei y Sana y sus capacidades de guardar secretos.

\- Oiga, profesor – Interrumpe la morena acomodando el cuello de su camisa – Pondré el lugar en orden si usted quiere –

\- ¿Eh? ¿En serio? –

\- Es lo justo, usted me ayudó, además todavía tengo que ser la esclava de los profesores hasta que digan lo contrario, preferiría quedarme aquí hoy antes de que Mic me vuelva a secuestrar para ayudarle a corregir –

Las palabras "esclava" y "secuestrar" le dan escalofríos al héroe profesional y le hacen sentir mal sobre todo el asunto, probablemente una jugarreta de ella que logra el cometido perfectamente.

\- Supongo que estará bien, Mei tú también te quedarás con ella –

\- ¿Eh? ¿Yo por qué? –

\- No he preguntado, Hatsume – El profesor se inclina hacia ella para darle un toque en la frente con su dedo – Recuerda que toda esta basura es un 90% tu culpa –

Sin más que decir el profesor se retira de la sala dejando saber que estará con los otros profesores en una reunión importante, aunque su inflexión indica que no es tan importante como intenta hacerlo parecer. Las dos muchachas quedan a solas dejando salir un suspiro antes de ponerse a organizar todo, juntarlo en pilas para desechar, mientras Mei vuelve a ponerlo todo donde estaba, haciéndolo un ejercicio inútil de horas que le ganaría un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Sana.

Mientras trabajan no falta el momento en que Sana mire a su propia mano, dañada pero móvil, ahora armada para protegerse y atacar mejor.

Lo que comenzó como un dolor terminó por convertirse en un arma contra el enemigo.

* * *

**Mientras el enemigo se multiplica nuestra heroína obtiene otra parte de su identidad, un tigre no es nada sin sus garras.**

**¡Gracias a todos por leer! Y por acompañarme en este genial tercer volumen por supuesto. Espero estén disfrutando y si lo están déjenmelo saber debajo en la caja de reviews.**

**¡Recuerden que ahora existe un deviantart oficial de su servidor! Allí podrán encontrar la recientemente publicada ficha de personaje de Sana junto a un par de dibujos mas (Kazuhiko y Sora recientemente ¡Wow!), por supuesto también hay otros dibujos que no tienen que ver con Legacy y también les invito a ver y comentar.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	7. Aprendiendo la lección

\- _Para ser una chica práctica sí que se tarda… - _

El ala de su sombrero se dobla al apoyar su cabeza de espaldas a la pared, detrás de su icónica mascara de gas el profesor Snipe deja salir un suspiro, brazos cruzados, pierna retraída con la planta de su pie en dicha pared, ningún indicativo le falta para indicar que ha estado allí parado un rato. Las clases han terminado hace rato, al menos para el público general, las aulas son ocupadas por los diversos clubes de los estudios generales además de los profesores que todavía pululan por los pasillos, afortunadamente ninguno cerca de los vestidores donde él espera.

Debe estar haciendo tiempo, y no la culpa.

Eventualmente la puerta se abre, tras ella sale la muchacha cambiada en su uniforme de gimnasia azul y blanco, zapatillas cómodas y mochila en mano con el resto de sus cosas, la mano sosteniendo el tirante de la mochila refleja en blanco los últimos rayos de sol que llegan antes de la inevitable noche. Su rostro no es nada amigable, aunque eso puede decirse sobre ella en casi cualquier situación, estira su mano hacia el costado como para revelarse y decir que ya ha terminado, ejemplo de su fastidio.

\- Ahora que estás cambiada podemos ir, sígueme –

\- Todavía no me ha dicho a donde vamos, profesor Snipe –

El hombre se ríe brevemente, rascando sus largas rastas asomando tras tanta parafernalia sobre su rostro – Claro, claro, lo olvidaba – Sana lo observa desde abajo, unos cuantos centímetros separándola de la gran estatura del héroe profesional – Hay una práctica en la que tu ayudarás, un combate de prueba, nada más simple que ello –

\- Creí que usaban robots para eso –

\- Generalmente sí, pero esta vez cuando Vlad King mencionó eso en la sala de maestros yo recordé a nuestra querida esclava temporal… así que aquí estamos –

Es difícil saber, por su máscara, si habla en serio o no, eso es irritante, pero por otro lado sabe de sobra que Snipe es famoso entre los alumnos por sus chistes de mal gusto y humor algo acido, en cierto modo le recuerda a su propio tío pero más alegre.

A ella no le molesta, no tanto como el hecho de que no sabe nada sobre él, a diferencia del resto de los profesores de la institución, Snipe parece ser un misterio para todos. La única certeza es que parece ser extranjero, uno con un buen manejo del japonés pero que todavía comete errores aquí y allá, delatándole.

\- Al menos lo dice como es – Se limita a acotar.

\- Oye, esto no fue mi idea, yo voté por dejarte en paz, pero, ya sabes, burocracia, poner el ejemplo y toda esa mierda – Su tono es de alguien relajado, fuera del salón de clase este "profesor" seguro es de lo más extraño – Pero si abro la boca dormiría en el metafórico sofá del exilio entre los profesores… y no podría aguantarme las miradas –

Algo le dice a Sana que ese sofá no es tan metaforico y que realmente le exiliarían de su escritorio, suena como algo que Present Mic intentaría proponer y, por mera mentalidad de horda, pasaría a ser un castigo oficial.

\- Suena a que lo tienen con la correa corta ya, vaquero – Su respuesta, acompañada por una encogida de hombros, iba con la intención de probar su paciencia.

Lo que no esperaba era escuchar una risa tras la máscara.

\- Cambia esa correa por una cadena con púas atada a mis… - Pero él se detiene, mirando sobre su hombro, la chica mantiene su vista en el camino por delante – No vas a… delatarme ¿No? –

\- Puede ser –

Otra risa más por parte de él que esta vez contagia una pequeña sonrisa en ella, no dicen mucho más dirigiéndose al patio donde comenzaría la "prueba física" donde Sana seria el muñeco para dicha prueba. Si escucha a Snipe mencionar algo sobre que ella será más perfecta para esta prueba de lo que hubiese pensado, sea lo que sea que eso signifique.

\- Vlad, aquí tu muñeco de pruebas… -

Afuera los espera el héroe de sangre, Vlad King.

Sana nota que él no está solo, hay en fila cinco alumnos con el mismo uniforme que ella, forman un semi-circulo dándola espalda pero comienzan a darse vuelta a medida que Snipe anuncia su llegada. Los dos profesores se saludan y comienzan su charla sobre el ejercicio, mientras tanto los alumnos intercambian miradas…

El ejercicio de "simple" no tiene nada para ella, porque ahora mismo el viento sopla agitando la trenza detrás de su cabeza, llenando de silencio sus oídos, mientras se para frente a cinco siluetas determinadas y repentinamente emocionadas por la práctica.

Porque se enfrentaría a cinco adolescentes impacientes para demostrar su superioridad:

Pony Tsunotori, sentada todavía en el suelo, mirando sus compañeros.

Hiryu Rin, de cabellos negros y trenza parecida a ella, cruzado de brazos de mirada seria.

Setsuna Tokage, pelo ondeando al viento, sonriente, fanfarrona, esperando el momento exacto.

Neito Monoma, con sus manos en sus bolsillos, saboreando ya la victoria.

E Itsuka Kendo, frente al resto, apoyada en su propia cadera, la más determinada de todas.

* * *

**Capítulo 7 – Aprendiendo la lección**

* * *

Los cinco adolescentes, pertenecientes a la clase 1-B de la academia, pronto se acercaron a su profesor quien les llama a un lugar apartado, formando un pequeño círculo entre ellos, Vlad King se mantiene serio, cruzado de brazos, aunque esa suele ser su manera de estar sin más. Detrás el profesor Snipe habla en voz baja con la muchacha que ha traído, nadie más que Sana Arashi, ella solo estira sus piernas y su brazo en un calentamiento antes de comenzar el combate.

\- Entonces esta era la gran idea… ¿Solo cinco? –

\- No sé realmente cual es la razón, pero solo sé que quería hacer un entrenamiento especial, a parte de la escuela –

De más está decir que la relación hacia los integrantes del 1-A ha mejorado en las semanas después del festival deportivo, pero todavía siguen siendo dos grupos separados, y varios de los miembros de dichos grupos guardan rencor por lo sucedido. Puede sentir las miradas desconfiadas viniendo de varios de ellos mientras hablan con su profesor.

\- Será algo simple, ellos deben ponerte unas esposas y tú debes mantenerte fuera de su alcance –

\- ¿Tan simple? –

\- Bueno, y tú no puedes atacar bajo ninguna circunstancia, solo contraatacar, Arashi –

Snipe se mantiene callado unos momentos, Sana da unos saltos en el lugar al terminar su preparación, lista para salir al encuentro.

\- No te ves muy segura… -

\- ¿Hm? Oh, estoy muy segura –

Ella no le presta especial atención al profesor, su mirada está puesta en el ya disperso grupo de alumnos, ella misma ha tenido un entrenamiento a parte con Ectoplasm el cual le ha ayudado mucho, pero fue para el festival deportivo, ¿Cuál es la razón por la que estos cinco están aquí ahora? Se ven muy determinados, Sana solo conoce a dos de ellos, el molesto rubio que provocó a Bakugo en la carrera de caballería y Kendo… quien ha mencionado a solas como el resto del grupo 1-B no tiene en alta estima a nadie más que sus compañeros.

Tal vez esta sería una buena oportunidad para juzgarlos, para acercarse más mediante un choque de voluntades en el campo de batalla.

\- Oye, y… te pondré una pequeña condición yo mismo – Snipe menciona.

\- ¿Hm? -

* * *

Tomó unos buenos dos minutos antes de que estuvieran listos, al menos del lado del grupo 1-B, San quedó parada en medio del patio cuando Snipe retrocedió no sin antes darle una palmada en la espalda susurrando unas palabras de aliento, como si fuera la representante de todo el grupo, en este caso podría serlo. Frente a ella se acerca el primer oponente, alentado por sus propios compañeros, se acerca girando sus hombros y preparándose para una dura contienda, una mirada firme con su mentón bajo, ojos penetrantes de determinación, la trenza detrás de su cabeza volando de un lado a otro con sus pequeños saltos.

El oponente en cuestión es presentado como "Rin", siendo ese su apellido, la morena mantiene un ojo avisor sobre él mientras Vlad King repite las reglas una vez más, haciendo énfasis en lo educativo de esta práctica de combate entre ambas clases. Colgado del cinturón y haciendo ruidos metálicos con el movimiento hay un par de esposas, reforzadas, las mismas que se usan para aprehender a los villanos y las que su oponente usará contra ella.

Mientras no pueda atraparla el ejercicio seguirá, cinco contra una, ella no puede atacar, deberá valerse de su agilidad y esperar el momento exacto para derribarlos uno por uno, a menos que decidan atacar todos a la vez.

Poco sabe de su quirk, ni siquiera lo recuerda del festival, tendría que andarse con ojo.

\- Realmente he tenido ganas de pelear contigo, desde el festival, ahora se presenta una oportunidad perfecta – Menciona en un japonés algo trabado, probablemente el resultado de ser extranjero - ¡Prepárate Sana Arashi! –

\- Eres tú quien debe comenzar, adelante –

\- Hmpf –

Para cuando es momento de comenzar el muchacho ha activado su quirk, mientras sus brazos visiblemente se tornan de un color verde claro y su piel se vuelve rasposa, el ruido de hielo quebrándose la alerta mientras ve como queda completamente cubierto, hasta su rostro. Su quirk no es distinto al de Kirishima, Tetsutetsu o Sora, una mejora de resistencia que conlleva una inevitable mejora en el poder de sus golpes. Con ambas manos hacia adelante en una pose agazapada, Hiryu se estira hacia adelante dejando el tronco por detrás de todas las extremidades exceptuando una pierna sobre la que apoya su peso, una pose peculiar pero que ya denota un posible oponente que sabe hacer algo con su modo de combatir.

Expulsa aire entre sus dientes, acentuando un movimiento repentino en su puño, golpeando el aire de manera recta y contundente, al mismo tiempo que una pequeña cantidad de escamas salen volando, desprendiéndose de él y volando hacia Sana a gran velocidad.

Cada vez que estira su puño más escamas salen despedidas de él, volando en su dirección, cada vez que eso pasa Sana prepara una maniobra evasiva simplemente girando sobre sus pies sin desprenderse del suelo, un salto en falso podría significar cortadas sin razón. La velocidad entre golpe y golpe aumenta, el rostro de Hiryu no cambia de uno muy serio, como si contara los segundos entre cada golpe y restara medio segundo cuando quiere subir la velocidad.

Todo muy preciso, y eso es precisamente lo que quiere.

No es una mala estrategia, tiene la ventaja sabiendo que Sana no puede atacar y no puede hacer nada a una distancia que no sea extremadamente corta, el polvo entre el césped se levanta con cada movimiento, en un baile habilidoso alrededor del muchacho para evitar los proyectiles.

\- Kh – Sana sigue esquivando, acercándose a él pero notando como cada oleada de espinas es una oportunidad para distraerla y seguir tomando distancia, haciendo el ejercicio algo eterno.

Está probándola, quiere ver cuánto puede esquivar, o planea hacer que se agote, pero eso no es lo que más le molesta, sino el hecho de que no se esfuerza para nada. Aunque le cuesta Sana se mantiene al margen, esquivando a su alrededor, intentando inútilmente acortar la distancia entre ellos, midiéndole, su propia personalidad inquieta se lo hace difícil pero traba su mandíbula y continua observando la estrategia desempeñarse.

Se detienen ambos, Sana apoya una de sus rodillas en el suelo aterrizando de evitar otra andanada de escamas, espera el siguiente ataque.

_\- Está esperando que me acerque – _Piensa – _De acuerdo, le mostraré lo que es velocidad – _

El siguiente movimiento se produce en segundos, Hiryu gruñe estirando su puño hacia adelante, una gran cantidad de escamas filosas desprendiéndose de él una vez más en busca de su objetivo, esta vez Sana espera al último momento para esquivarlas, los proyectiles moviéndose lento desde su perspectiva.

Si con un setenta por ciento de consumo puede esquivarlo, un cien por ciento le toma por completa sorpresa, de un solo salto ella ha rodeado los proyectiles.

No llega a preparar otro disparo, la muchacha está en camino, con agilidad digna de un tigre aterriza a un lado y se desliza en la tierra levantando una nube de polvo marrón claro, sus ojos brillantes se acercan cuando da un segundo salto que acorta la distancia entre ellos a meros centímetros.

\- Bien… –

Era lo que él esperaba, acercarse a semejante oponente sería un suicidio si ella solo puede contratacar, pero instigarla es perfecto, ahora se ha acercado pero no puede asestar ni un solo golpe. Un paso hacia atrás, la morena se para frente a él después de semejante salto, su rostro cubierto por el ocasional rayo blanco, Hiryu solo retrocede unos centímetros apretando sus dientes en una forzada sonrisa, la tiene justo donde la quiere…

Segundos eternos, una mano completamente cubierta por escamas vuela entre ellos, un golpe directo para derribarla con mucha fuerza detrás.

Y luego la sensación de aire.

Lo que no notó fue al posición de los pies de su oponente, típico error, porque Sana sabía de antemano que era una trampa, y con eso preparó otro salto en vez de clavar los frenos, solo hizo falta estirar una de sus piernas para ladearse hacia la derecha y que el brazo escamoso pase rozando su mejilla.

Lo siguiente que Hiryu pudo sentir fue frio metal tocando su cuello, el antebrazo artificial conecta con su escamosa piel y, aunque no puede sentir dolor, las chispas que produce eso le espantan, mientras tanto todo su cuerpo se mueve hacia adelante. Sana conecta un terrible golpe, con su brazo izquierdo le derriba dándole una guillotina, trabándole el paso por detrás con sus pies para enviarlo al suelo con fuerza.

Y así Hiryu cae, rodando en la tierra.

Derrotado sin esfuerzo.

Se reincorpora apoyando sus codos en el suelo, algunos pastos habiendo terminado en su rostro al caer y resopla para sacarlos de su camino.

\- Eso salió mal – Dice en voz baja antes de notar los pantalones azules frente a él.

Sana se alza victoriosa en frente, sus ojos oscuros observando desde arriba con algo de decepción, hasta él se siente algo mal de haber sido derribado tan fácil, fue su culpa por haber calculado mal la velocidad que ella puede usar. Por ahora acepta la mirada y estira una mano, buscando ayuda para levantarse.

Intenta musitar una débil disculpa - La próxima vez… -

Pero la ayuda no es la que espera, en un rápido movimiento chispeante Sana lo hace girar usando su propia mano como palanca, resistirse solo le causa más dolor en esos pocos segundos y pronto se encuentra boca abajo con su mejilla en el suelo, los ruidos metálicos de unas esposas indican que ahora es prisionero de su propio par de esposas.

\- ¡EH! ¿¡Que haces!? –

El grupo entero se alborota, incluso el propio Vlad King ladea su cabeza en cuestionamiento, eso no era parte del entrenamiento, pero al mismo tiempo nunca anunció que harían una pausa, la reacción de Sana es completamente justificada ya que el tiempo sigue corriendo. Los compañeros del 1-B buscan explicación, acercándose un poco a la morena quien no dice mucho, de reojo Vlad observa a Snipe, ha cruzado los brazos y levanta su cuello un poco, casi como si se riese en voz baja de todo el asunto.

Frente al resto Itsuka intenta apelar a Sana, tomando todo como un chiste de mal gusto.

\- Oye, vamos, perdemos tiempo – Dice entre sonrisas.

Pero Sana está muy lejos de sonreír.

\- Él no estaba dando su máximo ¿Cómo se supone que salvará a alguien si no se toma nada en serio? – Argumenta la muchacha – Si fuera un villano de verdad estarías muerto –

\- Es solo un entrenamiento – Atado, Hiryu intercede, logrando que Sana se gire hacia él.

\- Eso es lo que creen ustedes… -

Sana alza su mirada, sacando a relucir una sonrisa de dientes puntiagudos, se gira en dirección al alumno de pelo trenzado y en un solo movimiento cargado de energía asesta una tremenda patada a su abdomen. El grupo entero suspira, Hiryu siente ese pie enterrándose en la parte superior de su estómago, la carga del mismo le hace arrastrar unos buenos centímetros por el césped, su boca entera se mancha con saliva por la sorpresa y la fuerza del golpe.

El Snipe profesor ríe, si tan solo alguien pudiera ver su rostro, se siente como un verdadero villano con secuaz incluida.

\- ¿¡Que diAKCK! – Hiryu quiere protestar pero de un salto Sana llega a su lado y presiona su pierna en su pecho de nuevo, esta vez manteniéndolo boca arriba, sus brazos incómodamente clavando las esposas en su espalda.

\- Me trajeron aquí para practicar, ustedes no han encontrado un solo villano, yo he estado cara a cara con la misma muerte – Su brazo metálico se apoya en la rodilla, muy cómoda sobre el muchacho atado – Si tengo que ser la mala en todo esto pues lo haré, pero ya se acabaron los medios tintes… me darán su mejor intento –

Sus palabras son desmedidas y exageradas, aunque no por eso son totalmente mentira, si es que la clase frente a ella nunca han visto un villano entonces corren mucho peligro si solo intentan sobrevivir con lo justo. Lo que ha dicho funciona de maravilla, todos comparten ahora un rostro de amargura y odio, especialmente Kendo, quien aprieta sus puños mientras da un paso por delante de su grupo.

\- Ya, Arashi, lo entendimos – Mira momentáneamente a Vlad King, buscando ayuda, pero el profesor se mantiene en silencio, alabando toda la situación de mala gana – Desátalo –

\- Van a tener que obligarme… ¿O acaso Bakugo tenía razón? Son solo un montón de extras, con suerte de que el profesor Aizawa no los haya tenido y los haya echado –

\- Basura del grupo A, son todos iguales –

Monoma se hace sentir apuntándole, pero sin dar un paso frente a Kendo.

\- Si no lo quieren pues simplemente… -

En el momento que Sana preparó una segunda patada tuvo que detenerse a la mitad de su movimiento, una estela azul atraviesa a gran velocidad esos pocos metros entre ellos.

Todo el mundo queda en silencio, el tiempo parece detenerse…

Ese mismo pie a punto de castigar termina siendo usado para una rápida maniobra de evasión, con un salto hacia atrás Sana se prende, apenas haciendo tiempo para ver con sus reflejos aumentados, la muchacha que se le abalanza encima como una fiera. Su cabellera rubia se agita al viento, sus enormes ojos saltones llenos de brillo se entrecierran en una mirada furiosa, y sus cuernos son un, de repente, más que un simple adorno adorable.

Pony Tsunotori va a la carga, a gran velocidad, un pedazo de uniforme ensartado en su cuerno derecho de lo cerca que ha estado.

_\- Es la más calmada, entonces, la que da el primer paso – _

A pesar de tener la velocidad de su parte el ataque furioso de cuernos le tiene atrapada, retrocediendo paso por paso esquivando cada una de sus estocadas, con esas fuertes piernas similares a la de un animal Pony evita alejarse demasiado, cualquier topetazo que falla es inmediatamente seguido con otro sin siquiera un atisbo de duda.

\- ¡I DON'T LIKE YOU! – Acentúa sus palabras con sus movimientos, una mezcla de enojo por su amigo caído e ingenuidad por creerse realmente que están en peligro, la muchacha extranjera no da cuartel en la repentina batalla.

* * *

\- ¡Pony! Madlita sea, voy a apoyarla –

Itsuka Kendo sale corriendo en dirección de la pelea, dejando a un confundido Monoma detrás que inmediatamente grita.

\- ¡Oye! ¿¡Y yo!? –

\- Deberías ir también – A su lado Tokage le mira con duda - ¿No? – Una especie de burla, tomándolo de cobarde.

\- ¿Y tú? –

\- Yo estoy trabajando en aumentar nuestras posibilidades – La muchacha muestra una sonrisa pícara, muestra sus brazos por detrás de su espalda y que sus manos se han desprendido, flotando hacia Hiryu con unas llaves en mano para dejarlo libre – Ella es temible pero nosotros somos cinco, y con Pony al frente no podemos perder –

Cruzando el campo a toda velocidad Kendo por fin logra acercarse a la acción, olvida las reglas, olvida a los profesores, olvida la prueba, su mente a mil por hora, sus pulmones agitados por la sola anticipación de probarle a todos los presentes que no tienen nada que envidiarle a la otra clase, sus ojos puestos directamente en su objetivo: Sana Arashi debe caer, por el simple hecho de decir que la clase 1-B está allí.

Ya no más.

\- ¡Dodge! – Comunicándose en inglés con la esperanza de que no su oponente no entienda, Itsuka Kendo se alza en el aire, usando una de sus enormes palmas para volar y luego plantar la segunda contra el suelo.

Pony sale a tiempo y Sana solo mira hacia arriba cuando una gran sombra ocupa todo el suelo a su alrededor.

La palma baja, gran abanico que levanta tierra y césped por igual.

Pony llega a su lado rápidamente.

\- ¿Ganamos? –

Es solo cuestión de tiempo, puede sentir como Sana forcejea para liberarse.

\- No creo que… -

Un pinche en su palma, cinco garras pequeñas en comparación con su mano clavándose y dejando una profunda marca en su piel al mismo tiempo que empujan. El dolor hace que quiera levantar la mano pero se rehúsa a hacerlo, al menos hasta que siente un choque eléctrico recorrer su cuerpo hasta su brazo y volviéndole al tamaño normal.

Del polvo y la tierra levantada sale despedida la morena, encendida en rayos, su mirada de pocos amigos acercándose hasta estar frente a frente con Kendo, y tiene la luz verde para contratacar la palma.

Llega el momento de defenderse, pero Sana no va a intimidarla, no ahora.

\- Heh – Y por un momento, cuando están cara a cara, pareciera que la morena se ríe, como si realmente estuviera divirtiéndose.

Porque no llega a golpearla, ya que su compañera le tiene la espalda cubierta, los cuernos salvadores de Pony llegan para salvarla y alejar a la peligrosa chica eléctrica a una distancia segura.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡No hay que quedarse quieta! –

Sana retrocede hasta donde fue aplastada, atrapa a Pony que intenta chocarla con sus cuernos, su brazo metálica saca chispas cuando lo hace y redirige esa embestida al suelo, la muchacha extranjera pasando a quedar media enterrada en el suelo sin oportunidad de moverse. Se escuchan sus quejidos al ver a la enemiga alzar su mano chispeante para castigarla con un choque eléctrico, pero esto tampoco llega a nada, tiene que cubrir un ataque inminente.

Volando llegan los salvadores, uno por la izquierda y otro por la derecha, Hiryu y Monoma, ambos cubiertos de escamas filosas en sus puños, el rubio llega para asestar un golpe en la mejilla de su enemiga quien lo recibe de lleno sin ningún remedio tambaleándose a un lado y dando un salto giratorio para esquivar, por poco, a Rin quien llega barriéndose para tomarla de las piernas.

Limpiándose la boca de sangre la morena observa a su alrededor, en guardia, un gato acorralado pero feliz por ser la presa.

\- Ya veo, Arashi –

Su grupo está allí, un equipo completo, puestos todo contra un enemigo común, defendiendo su honor y haciéndole frente a alguien que ven como superior solo por la experiencia.

Kendo sonríe también, justo como lo hizo ella hace un rato.

Tokage pasa silbando a su lado, o más precisamente, varias partes de ella, su cabeza sobrevuela la situación mientras sus piernas van al ataque y sus brazos se mantienen expectantes con las esposas listas.

Hiryu y Monoma luchan sin parar contra Sana quien los repele fácilmente a la vez pero no encuentra ningún segundo para dar un contra ataque, pelean alrededor de Pony quien comienza a zafarse de su prisión de tierra y roca.

Finalmente Itsuka Kendo se suma al combate.

\- Vamos a darle una lección, entonces –

* * *

\- Media hora entera…. –

Ese fue el tiempo que marca el reloj de un sorprendido Vlad King, quien se acerca acompañado por el otro callado profesor hacia el grupo una vez todo ha finalizado.

Sana Arashi se encuentra en el suelo, ha perdido su chaqueta en algún momento, su boca tiene un leve tinte rojo y su cabello está hecho un desastre opaco gracias a la enorme cantidad de tierra que ha levantado. El grupo entero del 1-B comenzó con animosidad contra ella por sus palabras pero pronto se convirtió en furia hacia lo escurridiza que puede ser si no se concentra en atacar, finalmente culminando en sus reservas de energía agotándose mayormente y su velocidad flaqueando.

Del grupo Monoma está sentado en el suelo de piernas estiradas y aspecto cansado, junto a él Pony limpia sus cuernos con la manga de su chaqueta que ha soltado, separando cualquier cacho de tierra endurecida que han manchado su esplendoroso blanco marfil, Hiryu mantiene su vista puesta en los profesores mientras toma sus rodillas y recupera su aire, Kendo chequea las leves heridas en sus manos por tanto golpe loco y tanta quemadura eléctrica que ha recibido para mantener a Sana quieta en el tramo final.

Guardando su reloj, Vlad parece atónito - Han luchado por media hora –

\- Podríamos haber hecho un mejor tiempo, lo sé profesor – Menciona la pelirroja.

\- Eso no es de lo que está hablando. Creo que a lo que se refiere es al tiempo en sí, como algo bueno por supuesto –

El profesor asiente cuando Snipe habla, dando unos pasos adelante para mirar a su grupo como uno solo – Han perseverado y han luchado por mucho tiempo, la rapidez nunca fue un factor, sino su resistencia mental y moral. Mantuvieron una actitud desafiante y perseverante por media hora entera, sin parar de pensar, plan fallido tras plan fallido, sin importar quién fue el que estaba en problemas… lograron verlo hasta el final como un solo grupo, sin una sola pelea –

A medida que sus palabras les alcanzan todos recuperan algo de brillo en sus empolvadas y cansadas miradas, un hombre tan serio como Vlad les da un cumplido, les dice básicamente que han pasado y, a su manera profesional, que está orgulloso.

Snipe se cruza de brazos, su máscara se inclina ligeramente para mirar a la esposada - Ese era el plan desde un principio, una buena actuación de parte de Arashi ahí abajo fue lo que ayudó. Además superaste lo que esperaba, más de media hora usando tu quirk a niveles altos casi sin interrupción, aunque hayas terminado de cara al piso. -

Sana tiene una mejilla en el suelo, Tokage está usándola como asiento para descansar y no se ve feliz por ello.

\- Arashi… - La sospechas de Kendo estaban acertadas, y sonríe por ello – Gracias –

\- Como sea, ustedes necesitaban motivación… somos compañeros ¿No? Aunque no sea de la misma clase… -

La peliverde Tokage Setsuna se inclina para clavar su dedo en la mejilla de su prisionera – Vaya, hasta eres agradable cuando quieres, rayitos –

\- ¡YA SAL DE ENCIMA! –

Snipe mueve su cabeza apuntando hacia su derecha, un ademán para traer apartar a Sana del grupo - Tengo que hablar con ella Tokage, luego te la devuelvo si quieres atarla de nuevo –

\- Vale, pero me acordaré de eso -

\- Muy gracioso, profesor – Responde disgustada sintiendo el peso de la otra sobre ella alivianándose y como las llaves hacen ruido antes de liberarla.

* * *

El grupo de cinco alumno charla entre ellos con el profesor intercediendo, ya alejados no se escucha pero probablemente haya un planteamiento de estrategias o Vlad señala uno por uno las fallas que tienen y como apoyarse para cubrirlas con sus compañeros. Snipe y Sana caminan hasta dejar de oírlos, el profesor la lleva en silencio hasta el centro del patio donde recoje una verdosa y sucia chaqueta para alcanzársela a su alumna.

\- Lo hiciste bien –

\- Fue su idea – Ella limpia el azul amarronado dándole palmadas con su mano – Pero si… se sintió bien ayudar –

\- ¿Entonces ves lo que quería que vieras? –

Volviendo su vista hasta los de la clase B nota como comparten una breve risa por algo que Pony ha exclamado, hasta Vlad parece estar sonriendo antes de volver a la conversación seria pero en un tono mucho más alivianado.

\- El mundo va más allá de uno mismo, por más que no quieras verlo – Snipe habla de brazos cruzados, detrás de su máscara se nota un tono más tranquilo también, distinto al profesor algo pícaro que Sana ha conocido en tan pocas veces – No solo tú quieres salvar gente y ser una heroína, hay otros treinta aquí que quieren lo mismo, y muchos más ahí fuera ya listos para hacer lo necesario en caso de una emergencia… -

\- Sé que… hice mal pero… -

\- No hiciste mal, diablos, yo habría hecho lo mismo en tu posición – Le interrumpe él – Pero debes saber que no estás aislada, por más complicada que sea tu situación, hay gente a la que puedes acudir en esas situaciones… y hay gente a la que le preocupas si haces algo tan arriesgado, siempre habrá de esos, velando por ti en la noche aunque no les veas –

Los rostros que ha enfrentado desde lo del muelle, sus amigos y su familia preocupados por ella, por su recuperación, enfrentándose a una realidad distinta a la que estaban acostumbrados, ahora Sana estará arriesgando su vida.

\- No tienes que dejar que la preocupación de otros te detenga, pero debes hacer lo posible para salvarte a ti también –

\- Entiendo… -

\- ¡Bien! – Snipe, con un grito, rompe la atmosfera de reflexión y echa a andar de vuelta en dirección a Vlad King y el resto de los alumnos – Entonces, como profesional de la educación, concluyo que has aprendido la lección y que, con suerte, no se repetirá –

Le da una palmada en la espalda, algo fuerte y tosca para ser amigable, antes de continuar su camino.

\- ¿E-eh? ¿Entonces soy libre…? –

\- Como un ave, niña – Responde él sin volverse a mirarla – O… tal vez como un… ¿Tigre? Como sea, puedes irte si quieres a cambiarte con el resto… –

Dejando de lado los pensamientos absurdos del profesor en voz alta Sana queda parada allí, intentando procesar que su castigo ha terminado después de poco más de una semana.

Una lección, mientras creyó que era castigada por hacer lo correcto terminó por aprender distintas cosas de los distintos profesores, algunos más estrictos y otros más distendidos, todos, sin embargo, mostrando un poco de simpatía hacia ella por su situación, no lastima, simpatía. Héroes que entienden lo difícil de enfrentarse a un villano y por lo que Sana pasó, por lo que pasará a partir de ahora, que entiende que ella debe volverse más fuerte y si va a salvarse y a los que quiere.

A lo lejos le llaman los cinco integrantes del otro grupo.

Ella se encuentra parada en medio del campo, sola.

Paso a paso se aleja de esa soledad autoimpuesta, se acerca a aquellos que le invitan.

Entre comentarios sobre su batalla y chistes de rivalidades amistosas se alejan dejando el patio a solas, la tierra revuelta, el césped levantado y las marcas de una batalla pasada comienzan a disiparse gracias al viento, como olas volviendo a regularizarse después de una gran tormenta.

* * *

**Termina el periodo de castigo, Sana aprende una valiosa lección, no está sola y no tiene por qué intentar estarlo... pero entonces ¿Que significa esto con respecto a su objetivo de ser heroína?**

**¡Gracias a todos por leer! Recuerden dar su opinión debajo en los reviews para dejarme saber que piensan del capitulo. Espero verlos pronto.**

**Recordatorio de visitar mi deviantart y si quieren ver algo de arte de su servidor :D**


	8. Arashi I - Cuerpo

El autobús se detiene, la parada corta en las afueras del pueblo dura unos pocos minutos, ella y dos personas más se bajan y luego se va, tan simple como eso, el ruido del motor se aleja echando humo mientras la gran superficie metálica desaparece por la carretera en busca de un sitio donde reponerse antes de dejar el pueblo definitivamente. El viento ocupa sus oídos ahora, los pajaros cantando y volando de árbol en árbol, niños gritan a la distancia jugando con una pelota en medio de la calle, un perro ladra en algún patio cercano, y le es difícil creer la hora que es.

No es mediodía todavía y el pequeño pueblo de Tanzaku está completamente desierto, o más bien, sus habitantes se encuentran en sus propias labores lejos de imitar la ajetreada vida de ciudad como en Musutafu. El eventual móvil pasa pero no es más que una bicicleta o tal vez un cartero retrasado con sus entregas en su ruidosa y lenta motocicleta, las personas cuidan de sus casas o han salido a trabajar, en algún lado la escuela, que sirve de primaria y secundaria, ocupa la mañana de los niños del área y los profesores.

Sana disfruta el ambiente callado y calmo del pueblito, el origen de su familia, contrario a todo lo que se cree que su padre nació y se crio en Musutafu.

La vacía acera es ocupada por las pocas personas recién llegadas en esa mañana de sábado, afortunadamente ese sábado es uno de los pre-programados sábados libres, por tanto ha hecho tiempo de venir temprano a Tanzaku y disfrutar del silencio.

No camina demasiado antes de divisar a su abuela, Hisa, sentada en un banco en la acera en frente, cubierta pasiblemente por la sombra de un árbol en ese pedacito de plaza que hay a la llegada del pueblo. El viaje en autobús bajo el sol que entró por su ventanilla le ha hecho entrar en calor, Sana se quita la chaqueta verde que ha traído y la hace un nudo sobre el tirante del bolso que cuelga golpeando su cadera, tras eso se acerca a la anciana.

Es recibida por una gran sonrisa, como lo es siempre, la vieja mujer deja su asiento lentamente y se abrazan sin decir mucho, Sana teniendo que inclinarse hacia adelante por las diferencias de altura.

\- Oh, hija, que bueno verte – Dice Hisa riendo – Hace mucho que no vienes –

\- ¿Ha pasado tanto? –

\- Yo soy la que debería estar olvidándose cosas –

El comentario hace que Sana sonría brillantemente, la anciana Arashi estira su brazo y lo enreda con el de su nieta, aprovechando su postura mucho más firme para comenzar el trayecto a la casa. Esto es ya una costumbre para ellas, tomadas del brazo, no es como si Sana fuera a dejarse burlar por algo así y haría temer a cualquiera que lo haga de todas formas.

\- Eres más fuerte cada día – El brazo color oscuro al que se aferra se nota firme también, delgado y femenino pero en el hombro y al tacto se nota el leve detalle de musculo.

\- Lo necesito, además… tengo que gastar tanta energía de alguna manera –

\- Eso es hasta que tengas una pareja –

\- ¡Abuela! – Un tirón de su brazo, la mujer solo se ríe.

\- Tu abuela lo sabe todo, no lo olvides –

Pareciera que Hisa quiere preguntar algo pero su mirada afilada termina por quedar en un silencio, uno que pronto se llena por los ruidos de esos niños ya más cercanos, gritándose uno al otro, pasándose la pelota y abriendo un hueco en su imaginario estadio de football para dejarlas pasar.

\- Por eso estás aquí, sin embargo… para hacerte más fuerte –

Las palabras provenientes de su abuela siguen escondidas tras una confiable sonrisa, sin embargo el tema ya es uno más serio, lo suficiente para que Sana frunza el ceño, no ha pasado ni una hora de su llegada y no quería comenzar con el tema tan bruscamente.

Detrás los niños juegan, sus gritos se alejan pasando a ser un ruido más en la orquesta suburbana de camino al casón Arashi.

\- Vamos, querida, que quieras visitarme y que quieras hacer preguntas sobre tu quirk no se excluyen mutuamente – La mujer dice en un tono agradable.

\- Es verdad – Hisa voltea a su nieta de nuevo – Sabes más de quirks que nadie más, especialmente del mío, eres una Arashi también –

En apellido lo es, independientemente de la muerte de su marido.

\- De acuerdo, entonces hasta el domingo tendremos tiempo de ver si es verdad lo que has dicho por teléfono… comenzaremos apenas llegar a casa, no tenemos demasiado tiempo –

\- Abuela… -

\- Tu abuelo siempre quiso entrenarte, me pone muy feliz finalizar lo que él nunca pudo –

Aunque se sienta mal y parezca que "usa" a su abuela no tiene otra opción, no sabe cuándo tendrá otro fin de semana libre como este y quiere estar preparada para los exámenes que vendrán antes de las vacaciones. Asiente mientras cambia su rostro a uno más determinado, borrando cualquier rastro de duda en ella, no es tiempo de tener dudas si ya ha llegado hasta el pueblo y está en camino a comenzar su entrenamiento.

Hanzo Arashi ya se ha ido hace años pero su legado continúa a través de ella, y es una responsabilidad que tiene el aprender que significa realmente llevar esa parte de él en sí.

Dos días para descubrir si realmente puede dominar la tormenta, o averiguar otro modo de dejar de ser débil.

Es todo o nada, los que la atacaron lo han dejado bien claro.

* * *

**Capítulo 08 - Arashi**

**Parte I: Cuerpo**

* * *

El viejo comedor de los Arashi, una vez lleno de vida, aún pueden verse los vestigios de una gran familia que habitaba en este apacible lugar, la habitación tiene un inconfundible aire japonés tradicional al igual que el resto de la casa, como si se hubiese mantenido así desde tiempos que ya pocos recuerdan. Sana apoya ambas manos en sus rodillas, sentada en el suelo frente a la pequeña mesa donde descansa el equipo de té humeante, esperando a su abuela para comenzar con la tan esperada charla.

La habitación es cruzada por la anciana, acompañada por una jovencita de cabello negro y flequillo recto, esta hace una pequeña reverencia al ver a Sana allí.

\- Gracias por todo Sachi – Dice la mujer, habiéndole entregado una pequeña cantidad de billetes en un sobre – Nos veremos el lunes –

\- Si, señora, cuídese por favor –

\- Mi nieta está aquí, creo que ella me cuidará bien… más que yo a ella –

La muchacha en cuestión es una chica local, hace ya un año más o menos que ha comenzado a venir a la casona Arashi para ayudar con la limpieza y la cocina, Hisa con su edad ya avanzada no puede hacer todo por si sola. Si bien saluda con una media sonrisa Sana no está del todo convencida con el arreglo, no es que desconfié de Sachi a quien ya conoce bastante de sus otras visitas, sino que le cae mal la idea de que su abuela esté comenzando a necesitar ayuda y no hay nadie que pueda venir a brindársela más que una muchacha de afuera.

Una vez sentada Hisa toma su té, dándole un sorbo y prosiguiendo con una calmante exhalación, el vapor de la bebida tapando su rostro por un momento.

\- Haces un buen té, querida –

\- Supongo –

\- Oye – La abuela se inclina hacia adelante – Sé que piensas, pero Sachi es una buena chica, yo necesito ayuda y ella el dinero ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? –

\- Lo sé pero… - Con sus manos ahora rodeando la taza Sana suspira, no calmada, sino un suspiro de tristeza – Quisiera estar aquí contigo, ayudarte yo –

\- Pero no puedes, tienes tus estudios que atender y tu tío su trabajo, una no puede beber y comer al mismo tiempo – Concluye la anciana volviendo a sentarse derecha – Habrá tiempos mejores, vacaciones o tal vez, una vez te gradúes, puedes venir a pasar unos meses conmigo –

Hisa Arashi, una mujer amorosa y cálida pero estricta y sabia a la vez, es la única persona que puede decir hechos tan directamente y todavía dar esa sensación de amor maternal, al menos en caso de Sana es lo único que le queda más acercado a una madre. Tiene ese lado pícaro, malcriando a su nieta de vez en cuando, pero al crecer ambas ha ido disminuyendo, y ahora no es más que una risita o una broma a su tío de vez en cuando. Si algo le gustaría seria disfrutarla más, pero eso será en otro tiempo, ahora tiene que contar sus minutos…

\- Me gustaría vivir aquí algún día… al menos un año –

\- Me encantaría tenerte aquí –

La mujer vuelve a romper esa aura de seriedad elegante que tiene al tomar té.

Pero ambas saben que esa no es la razón por la que están aquí, pueden disfrutar lo que quiera mientras no pierdan de vista el objetivo: El quirk de Sana.

Antes de venir tuvieron una charla por teléfono donde la muchacha explicó el incidente en el muelle, como "bajó un trueno" del cielo para golpear a uno de sus atacantes y como Kazuhiko explicó que esa era una de las habilidades de su padre. La teoría más viable ahora mismo es que Sana haya heredado el quirk de su abuelo, Hanzo Arashi, pero a pesar de eso no ha podido volver a expulsar ningún tipo de energía de su cuerpo, mucho menos controlar la que está en el cielo a distancia.

En su juventud Hisa Arashi fue una reconocida enfermera, no por el hecho de ser una sino por trabajar en un hospital general de Tokyo y atender a personas con desordenes que tienen que ver con sus quirk. En ese momento no había un estudio especializado en los quirks y por ello Hisa no pasó de ser una simple enfermera oficialmente, fue por fuera de los canales habituales que la gente le buscaba para guiarse y encontrar un balance en su quirk, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo ya.

Hoy en día hay estudios para ello, y los métodos que Hisa y su generación usaban hace cincuenta años se han vuelto "primitivos".

Sin embargo Sana confía en ella, plenamente, no solo por su conocimiento sino por la cercanía a su abuelo, eso deja a Hisa como la Arashi más vieja viva y la más sabía por defecto.

\- Creí que dijiste que empezaríamos apenas llegar – Pregunta la morena.

\- Estamos haciendo eso – Responde Hisa dando un sorbo a su té – No todo entrenamiento lleva a tu cuerpo al límite y espera a que "mejore", hay otros procesos, recabar información, meditar, descubrir el origen de tus habilidades… y tus males -

\- ¿Entonces que va primero? –

La mujer anciana le sonríe, la taza sobre sus manos ha cesado de tirar vapor en su rostro y tras unos soplidos más le da un nuevo sorbo, deja salir un placentero suspiro, frente a ella su nieta no se ve para nada calmada y por cada segundo que se pasan en silencio tomando el té parece ponerse más y más inquieta.

\- Veo que no vas a poder quedarte mucho aquí conversando, mejor comencemos con unas simples preguntas ¿No? –

\- Gracias –

\- ¿Qué sabes de tu quirk? –

\- ¿Mi quirk? –

\- Lo pondré de otra manera… ¿Y si yo te preguntara que es el día y la noche? – La pregunta deja a la muchacha silenciosa, por supuesto esa era la idea y Hisa continua con su explicación – Al planteártelo así uno comienza a darse cuenta que hay cosas tan integradas a nuestra vida que realmente nunca nos hacemos las verdaderas preguntas, algo tan simple como preguntar de que van el día y la noche suena fácil de explicar pero no lo es. Puedes hablarme de la rotación, la traslación del planeta, la posición del sol y las horas del día, pero estarías hablando de factores externos… no el día en sí –

\- Entiendo –

La morena mira a su taza, el turbo té es como una laguna calma que refleja sus ojos, su ceño fruncido pensante.

\- Ya explicaré a donde quiero llegar pronto, pero por ahora explícame… ¿Qué es tu quirk? –

* * *

_Lo que más recuerdo de mi quirk fue su comienzo, aunque haya sido joven. Chispas por doquier, mi madre asustada que me sostuvo en brazos todo el tiempo, ese fue el mismo día en que conocí a Kazuhiko y… de camino al doctor él me explicó sobre su propio quirk._

_\- Como tu padre y yo, y tu abuelo, y todos los que vinieron antes… eres una Arashi y no debes temer a las tormentas, ese es nuestro elemento –_

_Cuando el doctor explicó recuerdo que mi madre estaba pálida, como si fuera algo malo, que mi cuerpo dependía de la electricidad para funcionar y tendría que cargarme. Me costó entenderlo y tuve accidentes donde drenaba cosas sin querer hacerlo, o contrariamente me quedaba sin baterías y cara de cara al suelo. Al principio solía tener problemas en pasar un día sin cargarme pero con el tiempo he logrado aguantar casi tres días a un nivel bajo de consumo, lo que uso para una vida cotidiana normal sin mucho coste físico._

_Sin embargo sentía que no era solo eso, cuando comencé la secundaria y tuve problemas con otros alumnos mi cuerpo se volvía ágil sin razón, chispeaba cuando me enojaba, hasta daba toques a la gente con frecuencia sin notarlo._

_Con el tiempo comenzamos a entrenar con mi tío y descubrí el poder subir el consumo hasta un "100%" donde soy mucho más rápida físicamente y mis reflejos mejoran, ese límite puedo superarlo… pero cuando lo hago todo duele._

* * *

Hablar de su quirk tan abiertamente es extraño de seguro, una parte de ella que nunca consideró como algo de lo que hablar y "redescubrir" de esa manera, especialmente considerando que sus primeras memorias sobre el tema están vinculadas con una parte de su vida que ya no está. Al terminar de hablar ha quedado en silencio, mirando hacia abajo, el té sobre la mesa parece enfriarse con lo gélida que es su mirada, sobre su regazo sus manos están tensas y ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de ello.

La anciana puede sentir su dolor incluso sin verla de frente, no podría llegar a tomarle la mano ni aunque se acostara sobre la mesa, quiere levantarse y reconfortarla pero…

Ahora mismo no es su abuela la que necesita, no necesita a alguien que se lo diga directamente, debe descubrir su camino ella sola, y para eso debe hacer las paces consigo misma, con su quirk.

\- Entonces pudiste hacer caer un rayo –

Continua ella la historia al quedar Sana en completo silencio.

\- Sí… eso creo… -

\- ¿Y qué sentiste cuando lo hiciste? –

\- Sentí… -

La imagen está viva en su mente, el fantasma blanco, la sangre en el suelo, el frio y el dolor que parecían nunca terminar, el pobre niño indefenso y las nubes llorando sobre ellos – Sentí calor, corporal pero más… calor por rabia, impotencia, levanté mi brazo sin saber bien para qué, todo dolía como mil infiernos y… -

Un rayo bajó del cielo, como un milagro revestido en blanco, como verlo a su padre golpeando a un villano con fuerza aunque eso parezca absurdo.

\- Las emociones son algo bueno, incluso si son malas en malos momentos – La mujer apoya ambas manos, entrelazadas sobre la mesa, su sonrisa calma acompañada por un par de ojos cerrados acentuando las arrugas en toda su cara – Es con ellas que nuestros cuerpos mantienen el equilibrio, no somos muñecos en la vida y todo lo que hacemos depende de cómo nos sintamos en ese momento. Los quirks son iguales, una parte más de nosotros, depende de las emociones que estemos atravesando, y los cambios más severos en nuestro ser puede afectarlos –

Con esa misma calma sus viejos nudillos parecen ser apretados levemente, Sana aleja un poco el rostro al ver la taza de té comenzar a levitar fuera del plato, los bordes metálicos en la vajilla no son coincidencia, pues la dueña de la misma tiene un quirk magnético de lo más preciso. Sin siquiera mirar ni mover sus manos un solo milímetro las tazas bailan en el aire, los platos se colocan uno sobre el otro con sumo cuidado, una taza aterriza sobre ellos seguida de la segunda que termina haciendo equilibrio sobre toda la pila.

\- Cuando el hierro es golpeado en su máximo punto de calor es cuando cambia de forma –

La pequeña pila se desliza por la mesa hasta llegar a Sana, apenas empujados por una ráfaga magnética invisible, un quirk tan simple y poco ostentoso que Hisa Arashi hace ver como la magia más magnifica de todas.

Finalmente abre sus ojos y separa sus manos.

\- Una vez que termines, continuaremos afuera –

Esa es una manera bastante impresionante de pedirle que limpie los restos de su merienda.

* * *

El patio de la casona Arashi es aún más placentero que el interior, estando en las afueras de la ciudad el "Patio" consta de muros que lo rodean y delimitan el lugar pero, más allá de esos mismos muros, se encuentra más vegetación antes de la próxima casa en las afueras, con una puerta trasera perfecta para escaparse al monte. Además de la casa en el patio hay un árbol que da sombras a un mono ambiente al final del lugar, como un cobertizo con un armario a un lado donde se guardan escobas y otras herramientas para el jardín, el interior es un misterio.

Las veces que vino a la casa fueron pocas, apenas tiene recuerdos de su abuelo gritándole y diciendo que el cobertizo estaba prohibido, ella era una buena niña y lo obedecía sin protestar.

Era una buena niña, claro, con los años preguntó a su abuela sobre el cobertizo y ha espiado de noche por las ventanas, no es más que un pequeño lugar con cosas apiladas y un piso de madera que le falta encerar donde su abuelo solía meditar.

Y casualmente, la meditación es lo que su abuela propone primero.

\- No es realmente lo mío – Respondió ella rápidamente.

\- ¿Lo has intentado? –

\- Con un profesor, no pude quedarme quieta y relajarme –

La mujer se ríe cuando la escucha, Sana la imita pero más por recordar la frustración de Ectoplasm al no poder mantenerla quieta en un mismo sitio por mucho tiempo y sus comparaciones entre Sana y un "Gato con pulgas en su trasero".

\- Es lógico, Energy Flow – Hisa asiente – El nombre no es coincidencia, hay energía pura corriendo por tu cuerpo, y tu quirk te deja usarla. No puedes usar energía, hacerla correr, estando sentada como un monje –

\- Esa suena como toda una excusa –

\- Anótala para decírsela a tu profesor –

Las dos comparten una breve risita cómplice.

Ahora Sana se pregunta si Hisa y Ectoplasm se encontraran ¿Quien tendría miedo a quién?

\- ¿Tai Chi? –

\- Tàiji Quan, artes marciales para viejos inútiles –

Otra risa, esta vez es solo la anciana quien enseguida reconoce la autoría de semejante frase, especialmente acompañada por una pronunciación extranjera impecable.

\- Tu madre era todo un personaje, no es que esté errada – Sus pies juntos y sus brazos estirados hacia adelante, Hisa deja salir un suspiro mientras abre las palmas de sus manos, empujando algo que no se ve hacia afuera – Pero el Taichí es más que artes marciales para viejos inútiles como yo, es otra forma de meditar en movimiento, si bien hace mucho tiempo que no me reúno con mi grupo si puedo enseñarte algo –

\- ¿Tengo que… seguir tus movimientos…? –

\- Tienes que moverte, un movimiento continuo y fluido para librar estrés, canaliza esa misma energía en tu cuerpo. No es muy diferente de como peleas –

No sabe bien que hacer, con una respuesta vaga como esa decide pararse junto a su abuela y seguir lo que ella hace, la misma posición derecha con los brazos estirados hacia adelante. Pronto comienzan a moverse, ahora con las piernas separadas entre sí y los codos del torso, su cadera se gira hacia la derecha primero y estira lentamente el brazo para girar la muñeca y devolverlo a su lugar, ahora haciendo el mismo movimiento con el brazo derecho hacia la izquierda.

Los ejercicios no son nada difíciles de copiar, la fluidez en ellos pronto comienza a ser evidente para Sana, cierra los ojos para sentir el viento, espiando de vez en cuando con uno solo al siguiente ejercicio, su abuela claramente dándole unos buenos dos o tres minutos entre el cambio de posición para poder adaptarse.

No es meditar, eso es seguro, no se siente inquieta y con cada movimiento parece llegar un poco más de energía a sus articulaciones, el ruido del viento pronto comenzando a ser inundado por chispeos y sonidos agudos, como trinos de aves cubriéndola, dándole pequeños picos blancos a su ropa y piel oscura cuando se ilumina. La misma energía que corre por ella, la electricidad, esa conexión con algo desconocido que tiene al hacer algo tan simple como apoyar su mano en una lámpara en la acera.

Hisa se ha detenido, su nieta tiene los ojos cerrados y ya no le ve, da unos pasos atrás.

Sus brazos forman círculos en el aire mientras se iluminan de blanco, su piel de repente se llena de sudor, sus dedos arden, sus articulaciones se llenan de tensión al mismo tiempo que de energía eléctrica.

Y finalmente da un zarpazo, brazo recto hacia adelante, dedo índice apuntando hacia el árbol cercano, ojos abiertos repentinamente y electricidad recorriendo hasta la punta de sus dedos…

Pero solo sale humo y la energía muere antes de liberarse.

Y Sana cae con la intensidad, de rodillas al suelo.

\- Bien, hija, muy bien –

Sana suspira, su respiración repentinamente agitada, levanta su mano derecha para ver como tiembla, la sola concentración eléctrica en la punta de sus dedos casi ha sido demasiado, pareciera que su sangre fuera a hervirla por dentro.

\- Fallé… - Dice casi en un susurro.

\- Es solo una falla si tú lo ves así –

\- Entonces hay que probar de nuevo, esta vez como se debe –

Hisa ya comenzaba a alejarse cuando da la vuelta, no la ha escuchado mal, la muchacha está de pie de nuevo y sostiene su mano derecha con la de metal, calmando el temblor abriendo y cerrando sus dedos. Por primera vez en el día la ha sorprendido, especialmente porque en cuestión de segundos ya comienza a moverse de nuevo, ojos cerrados, movimientos fluidos y circulares, buscando la combinación de posiciones que le ayuden a llevar esa energía a la punta de sus dedos más efectivamente.

_Incluso Hanzo no podía concentrar energía así de rápido, o consecutivamente._

Entrelaza sus manos detrás de su espalda y vuelve a dirigirse a la casa, detrás de ella se aleja un sonido de pájaros cantando y cielos rugiendo.

Serán unos días difíciles y no podrá evitar que Sana se ponga al límite, entonces será mejor que al menos la obligue a alimentarse y dormir bien.

_Como un rayo, impredecible y feroz._

_Una verdadera Arashi._

* * *

**Y así comienza el camino para dominar su quirk, le toca a Sana descubrir cosas que ni siquiera sabia sobre ella misma, un objetivo, una razón por la que moverse mas allá del odio y la venganza. Una razón por la cual mover las nubes y controlar los rayos.**

**Gracias a todos por leer como siempre, me alegra mucho haber llegado a tantas visitas, un conjunto de 5000 entre los tres volumenes, es una completa locura, y todo gracias a ustedes.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto! Comienza un nuevo arc y una nueva etapa.**


	9. Arashi II - Espiritu

El patio de la casa Arashi de nuevo, en medio de él se para una muchacha de cabellos marrones al viento, su piel morena bañada por el blanco del sol brillando con poca fuerza por detrás de las nubes de tormenta, a pesar de llevar unos Jeans rotos en las rodillas y una camiseta de tirantes negra su cuerpo está lejos de sentir el frio de la intemperie. Deja salir un suspiro mientras continúa sus movimientos circulares, piernas abiertas, una de ellas flexionada mientras mueve sus brazos de manera similar a estar nadando por el aire, los círculos iluminándose con blancos rayos provenientes de su cuerpo.

Cada movimiento es observado por Hisa, quien se queda allí parada envuelta en sus ropajes más sencillos y tradicionales, los colores apagados casi confundiéndose cerca del césped que adopta un triste verde oscuro.

_Hace solo un día que lleva practicando esa técnica, y pareciera que en poco tiempo podrá dominarla._

La mujer mantiene sus manos entrelazadas mientras observa con cuidado, Sana mueve sus brazos en círculos llenándolos de rayos, moviendo la energía de su cuerpo, concentrándola hasta que se disipa y detiene todo movimiento. Aunque lo haya logrado no significa que lo tenga incorporado completamente, se puede ver cómo debe concentrarse para no perder ese equilibrio y lograr la acumulación de una manera eficiente, cada uno de esos círculos que hace con sus brazos mueve los rayos más cerca de su mano hasta que finalmente, con su espalda recta y dedo índice estirado dispara.

Pero, claro, nada sale salvo humo seguido de un temblor que la deja de rodillas.

_Incluso si es así, aún le falta, y se esfuerza más de lo debido._

Sana cae de rodillas, el césped haciendo marcas en su piel y manchándole de verde, ambas manos sosteniéndola, evitando un colapso total.

Sus inútiles manos.

Rasguña la tierra arrancando las hojas de césped con rabia mientras es incapaz de decir una sola palabra, su cuerpo entero paralizado y tembloroso, invadido por un calor anormal. Incluso aplicando más energía de la cuenta a sus dedos no ha podido liberarla, es una barrera que no puede superar, y por cada intento durante todo el día de ayer y hoy más se le acaba la paciencia consigo misma.

\- Ha sido suficiente, hay que preparar el almuerzo –

El olor a sangre invade su nariz, levanta su mano derecha del suelo para limpiarse y encuentra que, efectivamente, está sangrando, su cuerpo es débil y eso le disgusta por sobre todas las cosas. ¿Cómo es que su padre y su tío son tan poderosos? ¿Acaso puede siquiera hacerse llamar una Arashi?

Levanta su mano izquierda ahora, metal filoso blanco que baja para golpear el suelo en rabia, pero algo la detiene. Cerca de su oído escucha un leve zumbido, su brazo queda completamente paralizado antes de comenzar a bajar.

Detrás su abuela levanta una mano, mirando hacia abajo con cara seria.

\- Dije que fue suficiente, Sana –

Mira por encima de su hombro, relaja su brazo artificial al verla deteniéndola, ni se inmuta al ver al sangre, por supuesto que Hisa sabe exactamente todo lo que pasa, ha estado allí parada por tanto tiempo que Sana comenzaba a olvidarse de ella. Hay momentos donde no puede evitarlo, donde sus ojos se achican y sus dientes chirrían unos contra los otros, cuando puede sentir una feroz bestia en su interior, y lo único en lo que ella piensa es en defenderse, a veces confundiendo de quién y por qué.

Su cara pasa de enojo a tristeza, simplemente por darse cuenta que estuvo a punto de mandar a su propia abuela al demonio.

Su brazo es liberado y apoya a ambos en su regazo, baja la cabeza en una pose de disculpa.

\- Sé bien que es lo que te pasa, la presión y el enojo que puedes sentir ante todo esto, pero nunca debes dejarte llevar por tus impulsos más oscuros, eso es lo que te ha mantenido en esta senda durante tantos años. La gente que pierde su camino y actúa sin pensar en las consecuencias termina como _ellos _– Hisa dice en un tono tranquilo, lejos de ser reprobatorio, aunque Sana lo sienta así – Fuera de la sociedad, perdiendo con cada acción algo más de su humanidad, hasta que no queda nada más que un cascarón vacío de lo que un humano era. Si no quieres terminar como ellos entonces deberás controlarte, dejar salir esos impulsos cuando más se lo necesite… encontrar balance en tu espíritu –

Recordando hace unas semanas, apenas recuperada de su encuentro con Sora, estaba impresionada por su sola presencia y le mantuvo despierta el miedo a terminar como él. No es algo que le guste pero son parecidos, lo siente en lo más profundo de su ser, y ella está demasiado cerca de convertirse en uno de ellos.

\- Lo siento… -

\- Bueno, he vivido gran parte de mi vida rodeada de tres hombres con tres ideas distintas sobre la justicia, créeme que frenar a la gente así no es nada nuevo – La mujer adopta un tono feliz recordando esas épocas – Al menos tu eres algo más rápida en admitir tus errores –

\- Es que… no puedo lograrlo… ¿Cómo puedo usar este poder correctamente después de años de pensar algo completamente distinto? –

Pero su respuesta no llega, en vez de eso Sana voltea para encontrarla sonriendo.

\- No estás haciendo las preguntas correctas, hija –

Incluso si es un momento importante y serio verla feliz es suficiente para calmarla, y tras un suspiro Sana recupera algo de su tranquilidad.

\- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan misteriosa? –

\- Vamos a comer, luego prometo responderte –

Levantada y con las rodillas más limpias Sana sale en busca de su abuela, ambas caminan de vuelta al interior de la casa, el cielo gris y blanco se oscurece conforme pasan los minutos, siempre demostrando la inevitable tormenta que sacude todo.

* * *

**Capítulo 09 - Arashi**

**Parte II: Espíritu**

* * *

La puerta se abre cuando el candado cae al suelo, o al menos la gravedad quiso eso pero Hisa lo detuvo usando su quirk, alza una mano mientras el candado vuela hasta su bolsillo. Al correrse a la derecha la puerta revela el viejo cobertizo detrás de la casa Arashi, ambas entran lentamente, Sana observa a ambos lados asombrada por lo desconectado que parece el lugar del resto de la casa, del resto del terreno incluso.

La única luz proviene de la puerta abierta y las pequeñas ventanas en lo alto que apenas se distinguen pero el sol ya comenzando a caer no hace demasiado en cuanto a ayudar a ver por dónde van, las paredes revestidas con madera oscura solo se distinguen por el blanco que hay en ellas entrecruzadas por vigas de madera y bajo la sombra de un techo oscuro que es invisible a pesar de estar unos pocos metros sobre ellas. El suelo está completamente cubierto por rectángulos en posiciones específicas, tradicionales Tatami, suaves al tacto en sus calcetines, pareciera un material distinto al del resto de la casa, antiguo pero no polvoso.

Hisa avanza hasta pararse en medio de la habitación, donde toma del interior de su ropa una caja con cerillos, prende uno y luego alcanza la caja, todo en un silencio ritual. Sana sigue sus pasos y apoya sus rodillas en el suelo, junto a su abuela en medio del cobertizo, se inclina hacia la izquierda donde busca y encuentra un pequeño conjunto de cuatro velas en una línea recta sobre una corta superficie de madera, cada una con su plato sucio con cera de las mismas velas que se han acortado con el tiempo o han sido cambiadas pero no limpiadas del todo.

En sus años de visitar la casona Arashi espiaba el cobertizo, nunca encontrando nada más que polvo y oscuridad, claro nunca lo hizo con su abuelo dentro, siempre se preguntó que hacía.

La respuesta del viejo Hanzo siempre fue "Algún día sabrás"

Cuando la luz de las velas iluminó lo que quedaba de la habitación con su caluroso naranja Sana lo supo, levantando la mirada se encontró arrodillada frente a un altar, la pared trasera enfrentada a la puerta toma un color crema anaranjado y está adornada por un gran símbolo representando el Torii, la gran puerta anterior a los templos. Su visión, sin embargo se posa en la estatua sobre la mesa de madera oscura, no es más que una pequeña representación, poco más que una miniatura, pero ostenta una mirada amenazante que, mezclada con la atmosfera de encierro fuera del tiempo, la deja sin aliento.

Una figurilla de forma humana en plateado sucio y sin brillo, iluminada apenas, alza sus manos sosteniendo dos varas que ocupan gran parte de sus manos con tres dedos, la imagen capturada a punto de bajarlas con fuerza para tocar los tambores que le rodean. Su rostro parece mirarla directamente, envuelto en una furia indescriptible, con su boca abierta mostrando afilados colmillos y un cabello volando hacia atrás para enfatizar ese movimiento tormentoso y turbio, a los ojos de la propia Sana la figura es un auténtico demonio, sin embargo ella sabe que no lo es.

Porque incluso si la única religiosa era su madre, y nunca se le instruyó demasiado en el tema, sabe que está arrodillada frente a un santuario dedicado a Raijin, dios de la electricidad, el trueno y las tormentas.

\- Esto es lo que quería mostrarte –

La voz de su abuela suena casi matándola del susto, con su mirada fija en el inerte dios había olvidado de su presencia.

\- Un altar… -

\- El altar de tu abuelo – Ella corrige – El altar de los Arashi durante generaciones, realmente, ahora tu altar también –

Junto a la figurilla, que ocupa el lugar central en la mesa, hay un apoyo de metal oscuro, sosteniendo en el aire una máscara color blanco, inconfundible por sus facciones, los dientes amarillos sobresalientes y los ojos rodeados por celeste indican que esa mascara perteneció a un gran héroe de nombre Hanzo Arashi, cuando este servía. Sana ha visto la máscara muchas veces en su vida, pero no tiene casi recuerdos de ello exceptuando las fotografías en internet que ha visto de su abuelo, no recordaba que estuviera quebrada, líneas negras rodeando el ojo derecho en un patrón e abanico hasta terminar en el borde del mismo lado.

La máscara en su atuendo fue, desde un principio, la manera de representar su herencia japonesa, en un atuendo de apariencia china, tuvo la idea de esa misma mascara blanca, de su abuelo.

Su abuela vuelve a hablar pero Sana mira la máscara de reojo mientras escucha.

\- Soy una Arashi solo legalmente, pero incluso yo he oído la historia. Cientos de años antes de la aparición de los quirks tus antepasados sirvieron a los clanes locales como asesinos, ninja como hoy en día se los conoce, solían rezarle al dios Raijin para que los proteja con tormentas turbias que facilitara sus movimientos nocturnos… pero eso es historia antigua, incluso antes de tener el apellido que hoy conocemos –

\- El abuelo siempre fue muy orgulloso de su origen –

Un hombre cariñoso pero duro con su familia, Sana temía siempre hacerle enojar y, por suerte, nunca lo hizo, parecía especialmente dulce con ella, solía contarle sobre la importancia de la lluvia y las tormentas en el mundo, que no todo era luz y cielos despejados. Ahora esas historias no son más que susurros lejanos de una voz que ni recuerda…

\- Según él, con el surgimiento de los quirks este clan se asentó en esta misma casa, temiendo por un "Gran mal" que aparecería, creyendo que alguien intentaría usar su poder e influencia para usar estos nuevos dones con fines malvados – La voz de su abuela ha adoptado un tono sombrío y misterioso, tal vez respetuoso ante el altar, la energía en el aire es confusa y llena de recuerdos dolorosos para ambas – Efectuaron un ritual en un joven aprendiz, pidiendo un poder capaz de proteger a la sociedad cambiante ante estos nuevos dones, y así respondió el Dios del trueno Raijin, dotándole a los hijos del joven la capacidad de amaestrar las tormentas y dominar los rayos. El apellido de este joven era Arashi –

\- Tormenta –

Por fuera el cobertizo parece otra parte de la casa pero en el interior es otra cosa, las dos allí arrodilladas se sienten aisladas del resto del mundo, la luz de las velas es mayor que la de afuera, los ojos de ambas caras las observan de frente haciendo que se sientan observadas. Sana vuelve su rostro hacia la máscara que alguna vez fue de su abuelo Hanzo, recorre las grietas, viendo la pared trasera a través de los agujeros entre ellas.

\- No pretendo que te conviertas en una creyente, ni yo sé si eso fue verdad o no – Hisa le dice, su mano posándose en el regazo de la joven – Pero esto es la respuesta a tu pregunta –

\- ¿De qué hablas abuela? Suena todo como palabrería… -

\- Puede serlo, pero para las personas que crearon este relato es una verdad, un impulso, algo que los sigue empujando hacia adelante, llena su mente de razones buenas y su corazón de esperanza, un objetivo – Sus viejos dedos terminan por tomar la mano de su nieta, una mano fría y metálica pero que ella trata como si fuera la misma de siempre, dirigiéndola hacia adelante.

\- Yo… -

\- Has cambiado, tu cuerpo y tu mente lo han hecho, has sufrido mucho y eso te ha endurecido, pero después de tanto tiempo no has encontrado un motivo, algo por lo cual sacar de tu interior tanto sufrimiento, mantienes todo dentro como tu quirk mantiene la energía allí –

Su mano metálica termina allí apoyada, sobre la máscara blanca de aterradora sonrisa, tocando con sus fríos y filosos dedos. A pesar de no poder sentir algo pasa por fuera de su tacto, una conexión inexplicable, un hilo de energía que recorre su cuerpo hasta llegar a la máscara y luego hace el camino inverso.

Como si esa misma mascara todavía tuviera vida, la fuerza de una débil tormenta disipándose, lo mismo que ella siente al estar rodeada de nubes, una conexión lejana pero que ahí está.

\- Tu espíritu está quebrado, tus actos no concuerdan con tus intenciones, tu cuerpo no puede hacer lo que tu mente es incapaz de hacer –

Y de repente un rayo atraviesa su brazo metálico, iluminando de blanco la oscuridad brevemente.

Sana se aparta de allí, levantándose repentinamente y sacando la mano de su abuela de su brazo. Retrocede unos largos pasos hasta quedar casi en la puerta del santuario, vuelve a oír el silbido del viento y los grillos saliendo a anunciar la venida de la noche, el césped se agitar por un gran viento moviendo las nubes encima preparándolas para una tormenta.

\- Eso es… absurdo… ¿El espíritu? No tengo tiempo para esto, debo entrenar –

– La verdadera pregunta no es ¿Cómo puedo usar mi quirk? Sino ¿Por qué debería? ¿Cuál es mi objetivo? ¿Por qué quiero hacerme más fuerte? – La anciana voltea por sobre su hombro, dirigiéndose a ella en un tono serio pero no enfadado – Sabes que tu quirk se rige por las emociones, deja de embotellarlas y déjalo salir… -

\- ¡No quiero dejar salir nada solo quiero…! – Alza la voz, haciendo que su abuela se voltee completamente, dándose cuenta que le está gritando sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas - Quiero dejar de ser… -

Pero no termina su frase, su garganta duele demasiado para eso.

Sin siquiera mirar atrás cruza el patio y se interna en la casa, cerrando la puerta corrediza tras de sí, su abuela la observa paso a paso hasta que se pierde dentro, vuelve a mirar hacia adelante con la cabeza ladeada hacia la máscara de su marido. A pesar de escucharla así no puede evitar sonreírse, haciendo memoria de la cantidad de discusiones con él que terminaron exactamente de la misma manera.

\- Realmente tiene tu sangre… – La mujer se inclina para apagar las velas, una por una pierden su brillo hasta dejarla en completa oscuridad, se dirige a la salida del santuario no sin antes mirar a la máscara una última vez por hoy – No le hagas hacer muchas locuras, Hanzo –

No hay respuesta.

Nunca la hubo.

Nunca la habrá.

* * *

El sonido a madera hace temblar las paredes de la casa, la puerta del baño se cierra, el botón para prender la luz parece demasiado ruidoso hoy, bañada en un artificial color anaranjado Sana se reclina sobre el lavabo. Presiona sus dientes juntos y los músculos de su garganta se estremecen, se escapa de su boca unos pocos bufidos, su pecho se infla en espasmos, un llanto que parece querer explotar pero que logra calmar por mera fuerza de voluntad.

Así siempre ha sido, mantener adentro sus peores miedos y sus tristezas más grandes, decirle a esas ganas de llorar que hoy no es un buen momento. Porque vivir en un mundo donde todo se ha ido al demonio no vale la pena, entonces es mejor olvidarlo, no tiene sentido seguir llorando por aquellos que no están, pasaría una vida llorando y no sería suficiente, por eso lo mantiene dentro.

_\- ¿Por qué quiero ser más fuerte? – _Se repite en su mente una y otra vez, a pesar de que el agua cubre su rostro mientras se lava forzosamente para quitar cualquier rastro de lágrimas, eso no puede lavarlo, no se lo llevará el agua.

Vuelve a mirarse al espejo.

_Voy a encontrarles y voy a hacerles pagar._

¿Es eso realmente lo que la lleva hacia adelante? Cada vez que repasa los rostros de la gente en su lista, sus nombres, siente menos ganas de mandarse de cabeza a una guerra insulsa que ni le ha llamado, ni es de ella. Incluso si quiere justicia cuando llega el momento piensa lo contrario, lo que quiere es normalidad, nunca hubo tal cosa en su vida y nunca la habrá, pero alberga en su corazón la esperanza de que, deteniendo cualquier plan que tengan estas personas con ella, su vida volvería a la falsa normalidad de la que disfrutaba antes de enrolarse en la academia.

El querer encontrarles es un sentimiento de ira y frustración, no es su motivo, no es lo que la impulsa cada día a levantarse de la cama, ese es su objetivo pero no la fuerza que la empuja.

_¿Es una vengadora? ¿Es una salvadora? ¿Es una heroína? ¿Quién es Sana ArashI? _

Mira a su hombro izquierdo, gira su cuerpo entero para observarlo por detrás en el espejo, feas cicatrices se asoman por debajo del metal, piel arrugada y poco más clara que la suya indican quemaduras viejas, quemaduras que todavía dan sensación de dolor.

Desde que tiene memoria sabe quién es, pero la ignorancia es una bendición que suele pegarle en la cabeza lo suficientemente fuerte.

_Sana Arashi no es una vengadora porque no ha vengado nada._

_Sana Arashi no es una salvadora porque no pudo salvar ni a un solo chiquillo._

_Sana Arashi no es una heroína porque no pudo detener un solo villano._

_Sana Arashi es débil porque todo el mundo la ha pisoteado._

_Y por eso quiere dejar de ser ella desde esa catastrofe…_

* * *

**Objetivo y razón de lucha, dos cosas distintas que pueden o no coincidir. ¿Acaso será parte de la maldición de la familia? ¿Una conexión a un antiguo dios que trae consigo la desgracia? **

**Gracias por leer y recuerden dejar comentarios y esas cosas aquí debajo, ¡Son apreciados!**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	10. Arashi III - Poder

**Capítulo 10 – Arashi**

**Parte III: Poder**

* * *

La habitación donde se queda se encuentra en completa oscuridad, Sana pasó esos dos días durmiendo durante la noche sobre el suelo en un lecho al puro estilo japonés tradicional. Eso debería estar haciendo al menos pero no ha conseguido pegar un ojo en toda la noche, se sienta de piernas cruzadas sobre el acolchado buscando sus calcetines para poder levantarse y recorrer la casa. La cena con Hisa fue más silenciosa que de costumbre, aunque la mujer no se notó enfadada tuvo esa actitud de dejar a Sana sola con sus pensamientos, esa actitud que la joven Arashi no se toma para nada bien e interpreta como una agresividad pasiva y silenciosa.

La ventana de su habitación se llenó de azul y morados la noche anterior pero esta es roja y marrón, apagada, oscura, la luna es incapaz de tirar una sola luz hacia su lado tapada enteramente por amenazantes nubes de tormenta que parecen querer tirar el mundo abajo.

Levantada toma su sudadera verde oscuro del suelo y la calza en su torso, subiendo el cierre solo hasta la mitad, patea el bolso con ropa que ha traído para los dos días mientras va saliendo de la habitación, simplemente porque puede, porque el bolso no saldrá a defenderse. La puerta se abre arrastrándose con un fuerte sonido que le hace encogerse de hombros y volverse para cerrarla con más cuidado una vez fuera de la habitación.

Bufa con desdén, a pesar de hacer un monologo interno completo sobre por qué su abuela no tiene razón… todavía le importa no despertarla.

_¿Por qué quiero poder? _

Cruza el largo pasillo, ojeando por la izquierda la puerta de la habitación de Hisa, solo escucha sus ronquidos y continua de largo hasta salir a la sala, no es necesario que prenda ninguna luz para saber exactamente donde está todo. La mesa donde tomaron té y comieron no hace mucho se sienta allí, cubierta de memorias negras y confusas, familias reunidas riendo, padres e hijos viviendo no en armonía pero haciéndolo juntos como familia.

_No quiero ser más ella… quiero el poder para no volver a llorar._

Recuerda otro momento, otro lugar, días grises donde su cuerpo entraba en un modo automático, lloraba por las noches y durante el día se paseaba con ojos llenos de lágrimas, escuchaba al pasar los comentarios sobre su rostro marcado, su falta de brazo y como no podría seguir su vida normalmente nunca más. Palabras de lastima, miradas desde arriba a un animalito herido, sabía que aunque dijeran cosas bonitas lo que realmente pensaban era querer llevarla algún lado donde pueda tirarse a morir.

Solía llorar mucho, en algún punto el llanto se volvió molesto, sus ojos estaban constantemente borrosos, su garganta dolía todo el tiempo, los abrazos de su tío eran escasos como su tiempo en casa.

En algún momento tuvo que comenzar a valerse por sí misma, salir sola, volver sola del colegio, preparar para que Kazuhiko pueda hacer la cena, hacer sus deberes sola…

Porque si ella no lo hacía no habría una madre correteando detrás para retarle, o un padre para enseñarle. Todas las palabras que escuchaba sobre ella dolían, pero con cada una su expresión cambió, un ceño fruncido cada vez con más saña, más desprecio por los que la tratan distinto, ella no era débil, podía hacer lo mismo que todos los demás chicos.

Apoya la mano sobre la pared de madera, una mano blanca con algunos dedos rojos, raspones y marcas de cortadas que no saldrán por más tiempo que pase. Abre la puerta con esa misma mano dando un paso en el patio, la infinita oscuridad del campo sin luna o sol que le alumbre.

* * *

_"¡Déjenla en paz idiotas!"_

_No recuerda el día, la estación, el año o la localización, solo recuerda estar sentada bajo un árbol con ambas manos en sus oídos intentando no oír los gritos de unos niños, llorando en silencio mientras a pocos metros de allí un pequeñito con orejas y cola de lobo le grita a otros tres. Los tres en cuestión no tienen cara en sus recuerdos, nunca los miró a la cara, solo veía sus ropas coloridas y sus cuerpos ligeramente más grandes al ser años mayor, recuerda sus sonrisas borrosas y sus gritos insultantes._

_Escuchar que una niña en cierta escuela tiene un brazo menos y que su cuerpo entero del lado izquierdo está quemado debió ser toda una atracción para ellos, viajaron largas calles en ese momento para verla, pero Sana solo corrió de los insultos y las burlas._

_Hiro intervino metiéndose con ellos por molestarla, les gritó y les empujó pero por cada vez que Sana levantó la mirada se acercaban más, exigiendo verla._

_"¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Va a llorar? ¿La pequeñita de mamá va a llorar?"_

_Sus voces eran molestas pero verdaderas, ella lloraba, la pequeñita de una mamá que ni siquiera podría limpiar sus lágrimas._

_En algún momento todo se fue de control, cuando uno de los chicos empujó a Hiro y lo envió de cara al suelo, este levantándose con un gran raspón en su mejilla, mostrando ferocidad y a punto de saltar a sus gargantas._

_Pero una roca voló y devolvió el golpe a uno de los matoncillos._

_La engendro de una mano se acercó como una furia, no recuerda bien que gritó para hacerles retroceder, solo que se arrancó las vendas de su rostro y les reveló las quemaduras todavía visibles, como garras bajando desde su mejilla hasta el cuello, de un asqueroso color entre piel oscura y marrón violáceo, lo suficiente para que ellos dudaran de lo que hacían y se retiraran no sin antes jurar venganza hacia los dos fenómenos._

_Esa fue Sana, la nueva, la que no aceptaría más maltrato de nadie, la que escondió sus lágrimas para ser fuerte._

_No quería hacerlo pero tuvo que._

_Endurecida gracias a otros, embravecida por ver a su amigo herido._

* * *

Y años después se encuentra allí, de rodillas con los ojos cerrados, rodeada enteramente por un santuario a un dios que no conoce, frente a la máscara de un hombre que apenas recuerda, lamentándose por perdidas que ya no duelen y entrenando para una guerra que no entiende. Sus manos en sus rodillas están tensas, apretando con poca fuerza su piel debajo del pantalón de jean rasposo y viejo, ese zumbido sobrenatural y esa conexión vuelven a invadir su mente y su cuerpo, pequeños vestigios de su propia energía salen disparados hacia arriba sonando como apagados pitidos de ave.

\- No sé qué hago aquí – Abre uno de sus ojos, le observa el dios del rayo con una mirada de juicio severo – Ni sé a quién le hablo específicamente pero… necesito ayuda… -

De solo admitirlo le da rabia, sus garras metálicas duelen en la rodilla pero no le importa, mantiene sus ojos cerrados sin postrarse más de la cuenta, el solo pensar de que ha caído tan bajo como para pedirle ayuda a la gente que no puede siquiera hablarle le da asco.

Al mismo tiempo recuerda una fatídica noche en el muelle, las risas de un tipo poderoso pero malvado, jugando con la vida de los inocentes como si fueran nada simplemente para entregar un mensaje estúpido y violento, algo que podría haber sido tratado sin arriesgar ninguna sola vida y terminó cobrando dos, culpables, pero dos vidas al fin y al cabo.

\- ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan débil? ¿No soy una de ustedes…? ¿No soy una Arashi? – El poder es algo por lo que ha tenido que pelear toda su vida, comenzando débilmente desde las tardes con su tío donde le enseñó a tirar un simple golpe hasta intentar hacer caer rayos, nada es garantizado, pero si quisiera que fuera un poco más simple - ¿No soy la buena en esta historia? ¿Dónde está mi ayuda…? –

_"Es una decepción, esperaba algo más de la hija de la tormenta" Ivory ríe desde su posición ventajosa "No importa, solo necesitas un poco de dolor… es el mejor maestro" Sora golpeándole una y otra vez mientras el chiquillo observa, momentos antes de arrancarle uno por uno los dedos y volver a sentir ese horrible dolor. Durante todo eso solo pensaba en ese niño, y como podría hacer para salvarlo._

_"Vamos Ojiro, levántate" Lleva a su compañero por el hombro, su pierna está rota y huye de un animal salvaje hecho un hombre, su cuerpo duele pero no tanto como el dolor de no poder hacer nada, tener que retirarse así con la cola entre las patas, hasta que fueron salvados por los héroes profesionales._

_"Una vez arriba derrites un agujero en su cabeza y yo entraré, podré desactivarlo en segundos… si no lo hacemos nadie conseguirá ningún punto, aunque no valga nada, al menos podemos intentar" La primera vez enfrentando a un peligro fuera de su alcance, solo pensó en poder mejorar la situación para todos, el resto dejaron de ser rivales y pasaron a ser un equipo, donde conoció a una chica que pasaría a ser muy importante para ella._

_"¡No te dejaré bajar los brazos! ¡Voy a darte un buen golpe en esa cabeza dura tuya si es necesario!" Esa misma chica luego le alegraría en un día gris, durante uno de sus muchos fallos en esta colina para convertirse en héroe, su sola voz y su sonrisa fueron la razón por la que siguió el día con felicidad, es lo que causa en ella cada vez que la ve al llegar a la academia._

\- Quiero protegerlos… -

Le sale por instinto, palabras escapan a su boca que inmediatamente causan una reacción de tristeza, su ceño fruncido en furia pronto se convierte en tristeza y su posición arrodillada recta se hunde un poco en su propia incapacidad.

\- He perdido tanto, de mi misma y de mi familia… no sé qué haría si la pierdo a ella, a mi tío o… a cualquiera de mis compañeros – Se le escapa una débil risa – Maldita sea, son todos tan agradables, es muy difícil hacer que nada me importe. Cada vez que fallo miserablemente es porque estoy protegiendo o ayudando a alguien, y no quiero que sea una debilidad, quiero ser fuerte para protegerlos… -

Hay silencio.

Sana queda allí, presionando las manos sobre sus rodillas todavía, su columna se ha doblado en una reverencia hacia ambas entidades silenciosas frente a ella. Cada momento con sus compañeros pasa por su cabeza, cada sonrisa y cada mala noticia, cada vez que Aizawa les ha dado una mala experiencia solo para revelar la verdadera intención de su trampa lógica, cada vez que ha tenido que estampar a Mineta contra una pared, cada tarde de almuerzo escuchando música con Jiro en la esquina "antisocial" del comedor, incluso la practica con el grupo 1-B y sus gracias luego en los vestidores.

No importa cuánto intente su corazón no deja de admitir gente, y para protegerlos tendría que ser tan fuerte como una jodida tormenta, es solo un paso lógico querer serlo, es lo que la empuja, proteger al débil y al que quiere, encontrar a los que le hicieron mal para detenerlos y así salvar más vidas.

Levanta la mirada levemente con un ojo abierto, espiando por cualquier magia que podría suceder, ver nada le hace enojar, de algún modo esperaba un milagro.

El silencio es rellenado por un sonido familiar que retumba en su estómago, un trueno surcando las nubes sobre ella.

Una tormenta.

Le envían una tormenta.

* * *

Afuera Sana observa el cielo, rojo y nublado, refulgente con destellos de los truenos que atraviesan el cielo en todas direcciones, gotas comenzando a golpear el césped alrededor creando una sinfonía de naturaleza sin igual. Quien sea la ha escuchado, la vida misma, ha mandado una tormenta y ella se lo toma a pecho, un insulto, incapaz de disparar o controlar sus propios rayos el cielo refleja lo que ella no puede hacer, en dos días ha logrado progreso pero las nubes llevan haciéndolo miles de millones de años y solo fanfarronean frente a ella.

_¿Creen que pueden burlarse de mí? _

Si se dirige a su abuelo o al dios de los tambores todavía no lo tiene claro, por eso habla en plural, como si estuvieran sentados sobre las nubes riéndose de ella o juzgándola, con esas sonrisas demoniacas en sus máscaras.

_De acuerdo_

Corre a través del patio y su cuerpo se enciende de luces blancas, se despega del suelo con un rápido salto aterrizando sobre el techo, las tejas hacen un ruido suficiente para despertar a cualquiera pero a este punto poco le importa, tiene su vista fija en el cielo y en nada más. Mientras paso a paso sube para encontrarse en el punto más alto la intensidad de la lluvia aumenta, de una llovizna a una completa tormenta con un caos de rayos y truenos sobrevolando el área, el viento agita su cabello mojado haciendo difícil que vea hasta que lo tira hacia atrás con una de sus manos.

Llega arriba manteniendo el equilibrio mientras levanta las manos, con suerte actuaria de pararrayos y lograría atraerlos.

\- ¡Aquí estoy! ¡Si quieren burlarse de mi entonces háganlo en mi cara! ¡Golpéenme justo aquí como el resto lo hace! –

Y su deseo es concedido, todo se ilumina repentinamente.

Puede sentir el golpe del rayo cayendo y dándole por encima, retrocede cayendo sobre el techo pero logrando mantenerse con sus garras para no volver al suelo, sus oídos zumban y su cuerpo entero tiembla por el susto. Cuando logra reincorporarse se da cuenta que ha sido golpeada directo, la sensación está allí pero su cuerpo ha absorbido toda la energía por instinto, se siente más calurosa que nunca y echa chispas en todas direcciones pero logra mantenerse en una pieza.

Se queja y gruñe pero sigue allí en el techo, mirando directamente a esa dichosa tormenta que le ha aventado un golpe mortal, logra pararse y el viento le da de frente, la manga derecha de su sudadera ha quedado hecha cenizas dejando su hombro expuesto a la lluvia que prácticamente está cayendo de manera lateral.

\- Si as-sí es como go-golpean entonces no va a f-funcionar – Dice con voz temblorosa, no por frio sino por sobrecarga, sintiéndose cada vez más como Kaminari al freírse el cerebro – ¡He andado por ríos de mierda, un rayito no va a tenerme abajo mucho tiempo! –

Alza su mano derecha en el aire, concentrando energía allí, enseguida todo su calor corporal parece juntarse en esa sección de su cuerpo, los rayos brotando hacia todos lados enredando su brazo como cadenas intermitentes de blanco. Siente que su ojo derecho va a explotar, el viento vuela agua de lluvia a su cara y limpia la sangre cayendo de su nariz y su boca, el sabor a azufre mezclado con la fría agua le parece repulsivo, tiene que cerrar un ojo para que los pedazos de vegetación volando por el arrebato del viento no le dejen ciega.

_Quiero ser más fuerte para protegerlos, y si tengo que sangrar para ello entonces que así sea._

_Todo mi dolor y mis alegrías, mi amor y mi dolor… pondré siempre todo para quien quiero…_

Todo su cuerpo se pone de lado, sus pies se aferran por poco a la superficie del techo mojado, estira su brazo derecho para adelante apuntando con un solo dedo, el índice, directo hacia las nubes que tanto la odian.

Y abre la boca en un grito, un rugido.

El cielo se ilumina de blanco, de lejos se ve como un rayo de ese color puro y sobrio se eleva al cielo en dirección contraria a lo que todos acostumbran, abriéndose paso entre las nubes, quebrándolas y hallando el camino hasta desaparecer en una explosión de luz que ya nadie puede ver.

El viento se calma, la lluvia vuelve a caer con más suavidad, y ella se sienta a descansar.

De su boca sale humo, su cuerpo entero tiembla, hay silencio en el mundo entero…

O tal vez se ha quedado sorda por semejante grito que ha pegado.

* * *

Vuelve adentro, empapada, sucia, cansada y parcialmente enferma por tanta exposición al frio llevando media sudadera y una camiseta de tirantes. Adentro la espera una mujer anciana, de espaldas a ella, preparando un poco de café para beber en una maquina algo moderna que parece estar completamente fuera de lugar en una casa tan antigua como la de los Arashi.

\- ¡Abuela…!-

\- Ya lo sé, lo oí todo – Responde la anciana, finalmente voltea para dedicarle una sonrisa con cansancio a su nieta, acercándose lentamente – Eres realmente una fuerza de la naturaleza, temo por quien sea que se cruce en tu camino –

\- Lo que dijiste era verdad… ahora sé por qué quiero ser más fuerte… por quienes… -

\- Y sé que esas personas estarán allí para apoyarte cuando más lo necesites, hija, justo como tú quieres protegerles ellos lo harán contigo –

\- Todavía tengo que perfeccionarlo y… pensar todo bien pero… ¡Finalmente! ¡Soy una Arashi! –

La felicidad con la que lo admite la muchacha es contagiosa, la propia anciana se ríe y le da una palmadita en el brazo, sintiendo lo mojado y frio que está. Su rostro moreno sonríe a pesar de la sangre y el agua de tormenta, lo que parece ahora una buena analogía para su vida, una sonrisa constante frente a la adversidad y sus propias limitaciones.

\- Ya, ya, ve a darte un baño antes de que te enfermes –

No tiene mucha opción, la palabra de su abuela es ley, cruza el pasillo en busca del baño tosiendo un poco, comenzando a sentir el frio en su cuerpo.

\- La heredera que siempre quisiste Hanzo, pero no tenías que maltratármela tanto… -

Su felicidad durará por un rato, luego vendrán las preguntas sobre este nuevo camino, y con ellas los problemas, pero por ahora disfrutará de su nieta de buen humor, sabe bien que no es algo que pase muy a menudo.

* * *

**Se cierra este capitulo en la vida de nuestra (inexperta) heroina, y con un nuevo objetivo hayado para buscar su camino continua. Se acercan pruebas difíciles que podrían resultar de lo mas problemáticas... **

**De vuelta ya de vacaciones, así que intentaré no tardar demasiado con los siguientes capitulos ¡Gracias por todo el apoyo como siempre! Y espero ver esos reviews y favs aparecer de a poco, que apenas comenzamos con este nuevo volumen.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	11. Café para trés

_Cuando descubrimos sobre tu quirk fue tu abuelo quien lo nombró, "Energy Flow", recuerdo que estaba feliz, se pavoneaba por la casa alardeando de su nieta como la legitima heredera de los Arashi. Para él tanto Kazuhiko como Tatsushiro fueron pésimos héroes en práctica, desde que comenzó a entrenarlos les dejó saber que tan inadecuadas eran sus habilidades especiales._

_"Esos dos niños crean su energía, como dos tormentas infinitas, uno con cerebro de musculo y el otro tan engañoso como un zorro, pero esta niña, Sana, ella tiene el quirk perfecto para continuar mi legado."_

_"Ella no crea su energía, no es arrogante, depende de lo que le rodea, de la naturaleza, de las creaciones humanas… depende de los demás, y son esas ataduras lo que la mantendrán con los pies en la tierra… lo que la harán una mejor heroína que los otros dos vagos…"_

Su abuela citó al gran héroe Hanzo Arashi, Sana estuvo sorprendida al saber que su abuelo la tenía en tan alta estima, no recuerda más que un anciano serio pero siempre dispuesto a darle una mano, pero claro nunca pudo compartir con él una charla apropiada antes de que muriera en ese ataque. Le da escalofríos pensar que con solo saber de su quirk el viejo Arashi había descifrado sus verdaderos motivos años antes de todo, le da lástima nunca poder haber hablado con él sobre el tema ¿Estaría orgulloso hoy en día por cómo se encamina su nieta a ser una heroína?

Incluso si la idea es nueva en su cabeza es algo que ha tenido presente de hace rato, ese deseo de querer salvar al resto, eso es en lo que se basa la idea del héroe, sin embargo en ella se enfoca de una manera distinta. Más allá de "salvar gente" Sana se siente obligada a no perder más, en su cabeza todavía deambulan las duras palabras de Sora, reprochándole porque el querer proteger al débil le quita fortaleza, pero ella encuentra esa fortaleza allí, arrastrándose y peleando solo unos minutos más para proteger lo que ha podido armar desde que su vida explotó en pedazos.

"Las personas que han perdido todo son las más peligrosas"

Eso es algo que ha oído antes, en películas o libros, incluso en la vida cotidiana, ese pensamiento de que el no tener nada lo que aferrarse le hace a uno mucho más fuerte, si Sana no tuviera a quien aferrarse hubiese caído bajo, no estaría donde está hoy y lo sabe.

Recuerda esos ojos carmesí, atacados por una ira asesina, un verdadero monstruo sin nada que perder.

\- ¿Es eso lo que nos separa? –

Un bache le levanta de su asiento, sus ojos ya comenzaban a cerrarse cuando ocurre y por disimular ve por la ventana, han entrado en Musutafu hace un rato y el autobús no debería tardar demasiado en llegar a la estación. En el asiento a su lado descansa su bolso con ropa, lamenta la pérdida de su sudadera, era la única que había llevado al viaje y tuvo que volver con nada más que una camiseta, afortunadamente el sol todavía brilla en lo alto del cielo a pesar de haber pasado cinco horas del mediodía y eso calienta sus hombros a través de la ventana.

De uno de los bolsillos de su bolso sale una pequeña vara de metal gris, un abrasivo, regalado por Mei Hatsume para el mantenimiento y el afilado de las garras de su "bebé", el sonido de metal contra metal no es placentero pero Sana no tiene nada mejor que hacer, comienza con el dedo índice flexionándolo hasta hacer salir el afilado añadido.

No pasa demasiado tiempo antes de que lleguen a destino, con el particular exhalar de aire en el autobús para indicarlo, Sana cuelga de su hombro derecho el bolso y deja su asiento para bajarse, recibe unas miradas curiosas de un dúo de chiquillos sentados detrás, comentan en voz baja sobre la afilada de garras y apuntan no tan ocultamente a la mano blanca y roja de Sana, la camiseta de tirantes no ayuda mucho a esconder su hombro metálico.

Exhala con fuerza y decide bajarse, maldice al cielo por haberle dejado sin una muda de abrigo.

El zumbido constante de la ciudad invade sus oídos, como una bienvenida gris y fría de una jungla hecha de cemento, autos recorren las calles apenas pone sus ojos en ellas, la estación no está particularmente llena para ser un domingo ya en buena hora para volver a la céntrica ciudad. Allí parada con su bolso en hombro casi se siente como una extraña, volviendo de un largo viaje, aunque haya durado poco lo que cobró en cansancio mental y físico hizo esos dos días y medio una eternidad.

\- ¡Oi! –

Mira hacia la derecha buscando el grito, su cara falta de interés como suele tener en estos momentos a solas, no esperaba que nadie la recogiera pero al menos podría ver que hacen los demás de sus vidas.

Al menos eso pensaba, antes de que su rostro aburrido se tiña de confusión, Momo Yaoyorozu y Jiro Kyoka le hacen señas de lejos.

El viaje directo a su hogar y a su cama tendría que esperar.

* * *

**Capítulo 11 – Café para tres**

* * *

Paradas allí entre la poca gente esperando a su viaje, es una vista placentera, una sorpresa agradable que le mejora el humor a niveles insospechados, no puede evitar compararlas mientras se acerca, una alta de colores cálidos y manos entrelazadas frente a su cadera, una sonrisa de evidente alivio en su rostro, la otra muchacha falta en altura y llevando una blusa gris con líneas horizontales en color negro, en ella se nota algo más la confusión pero todavía se mezcla con esa seguridad de ver a Sana bien.

Quieren hacerle preguntas pero no llegan a mucho antes de ser tiradas una hacia la otra, dos brazos rodean sus cuellos para dar un caluroso abrazo entre tres, la cabeza de su compañera en medio impidiendo que se miren mutuamente e intercambien esa sorpresa en sus ojos.

Al separarse Sana está sonriendo, pero rápidamente esa sonrisa es reemplazada por una expresión algo avergonzada.

Tal vez un abrazo fue algo excesivo.

\- Vaya… - Jiro dice riendo, rompiendo un poco el silencio impuesto por las otras dos ante tan súbita muestra de afecto – Ahora realmente estoy preocupada, ¿Eres la Sana de verdad? –

\- Ha sido un fin de semana largo, me alegra ver unas caras amigas –

\- Preguntamos por ti en el grupo pero no has respondido un solo mensaje… - Momo intercede.

Es más que eso, mucho más, pero Sana ahorra toda la dolorosa explicación, entiende por qué han venido, considerando que la última vez que ella desapreció del mapa fue por haber sido atacada por un villano y haber recibido una cantidad alarmante de golpes. Incluso si no las ha conocido por más que unos meses Sana se alegra de llamar a ellas dos sus amigas, verlas allí apenas llegar aceleró infló su pecho con un calor agradable.

\- Así que fuimos a dónde vives hace un rato y tu tío dijo que vendrías en autobús a esta hora – Termina de explicar la más calmada y recogida de las tres, pareciera hasta que hace fuerza para no dejar salir algo, ya sea su reacción al abrazo o algo más.

\- Tu tío da miedo – Jiro agrega.

\- Si… - Sana está feliz de que estén aquí, aunque las haya preocupado – Es un tipo muy particular –

\- Ya que te hemos encontrado podríamos ir a algún lado ¿Qué tal? –

\- Podemos ir a tomar un té juntas, conozco un lugar –

Las dos intercambian miradas y a punto de aceptar la proposición son frenadas por Sana, levanta su única mano mientras mantiene la otra aferrada a su bolso.

\- Té es lo único que he tomado todo el fin de semana, otra tasa y explotaré, y será su culpa –

\- Café entonces –

Jiro rápidamente cambia el menú, Momo por su parte cruza sus brazos detrás de su espalda dejando salir un leve suspiro, su rostro denota que no está de acuerdo con la idea siendo una entusiasta del té y sus variantes, pero termina por asentir.

\- Es mayoría, supongo – Aunque acepte de mala gana, probablemente intentando hacerles sentir mal sobre el tema y que Jiro vuelva al bando del té.

* * *

Le toma unos minutos pero vuelve a apreciar el sonido de las calles en la ciudad de Musutafu, zona urbana parecida a Tokyo pero distinta en los peores aspectos de esta, los autos pasan y la gente se pasea por el centro atendiendo cada uno a su vida, un constante murmullo de conversaciones ajenas y discusiones son la música de fondo, el viento todavía corre por allí y juega con las chaquetas y las corbatas de las personas trajeadas. Aproximándose las seis de la tarde el sol deja de dar ese brillo refulgente y el ambiente se vuelve más frio, las tres muchachas se pasean sin decir demasiado durante varios minutos, atrás queda la silenciosa estación de autobuses y sus voces pasan a ser tres más en la multitud.

"Dutchy's"

El lugar que encuentran es una cafetería, ninguna la había visto, un lugar acogedor de aspecto occidental pero que no se ve demasiado fuera de su rango en lo que a precios se refiere. Al entrar los recibieron las miradas de los empleados, reunidos detrás de la barra completamente metálica y cromada, las chicas se dirigieron a una de las mesas para cuatro personas junto a los grandes ventanales. Las mesas de una placentera madera color marrón claro que tienen ese aspecto nuevo casi sintético y los sillones de ambos lados separados de dos en dos son adornados por cojines cuadrados color rojo oscuro, el ruido de la ciudad desaparece reemplazado por los murmullos del personal, el hervir del agua, papel haciendo fricción contra sí mismo y el tecleo de una computadora lejana

Definitivamente un lugar donde deberían volver.

\- Es un bonito lugar ¿No? – Comenta la muchacha de auriculares, levantando la mirada a tiempo para encontrarse con un cuarto presente.

Quien llega a atenderlos se llama "Ryo" o al menos eso dice la estampita en su delantal negro haciendo contraste con la camisa blanca, de rostro joven y apenas mostrando señales de barba en la línea de su mentón, cabello negro corto recogido hacia atrás con ambas partes laterales de su cabeza rasuradas ligeramente haciendo una cresta no tan notoria.

Pregunta cordialmente sobre su orden y al recibirla desaparece tan rápido como llegó, Jiro decidió enseguida por un café cortado con leche mientras que Momo preguntó por algún postre y eligió del menú un pedazo de tarta de fresas, Sana por su lado ordenó un café negro sin azúcar, una vez ido el mozo quedaron a solas, el resto de las gente en el local no son más que un hombre adulto leyendo un diario y una mujer de lentes escribiendo en su laptop.

\- Entonces ¿Dónde estabas? –

La vista a sus alrededores se frena cuando nota a las dos chicas interesadas en ella, debían tener preguntas por supuesto, Momo se mantiene sentada como toda una señorita siendo una buena comparación con Jiro sentada a su lado apoyando ambos codos sobre la meza prácticamente recostándose sobre ella.

\- Fui a visitar a mi abuela – Dice entrelazando sus manos sobre la mesa, el ruido de un golpecito metálico al hacerlo se escucha más de la cuenta – Necesitaba un tiempo a solas, fue repentino y por eso nadie lo sabía, incluso dejé mi celular –

\- Tanzaku es un bonito pueblito para relajarse –

El comentario de Momo no pasa desapercibido para Sana, le mira inmediatamente, tiene una sonrisa entre feliz y nostálgica.

\- ¿Conoces el pueblo? –

\- Hemos pasado por allí con mi familia alguna que otra vez – Responde – Supuse que ahí es donde estabas, sé que tu abuela vive allí en la vieja casa Arashi –

\- Anda, Yaomomo, estás hecha toda una maestra de los susurros – Jiro lanza una mirada divertida a su derecha.

\- B-bueno… no fue mi idea averiguar todo eso… - Ella enseguida se justifica, ahora dándose cuenta que sonó algo determinante al saber exactamente a donde había ido Sana antes de que lo dijera – Mi madre hizo un chequeo en los nombres "importantes" de mi clase apenas comenzó el año, por supuesto que Arashi le llamó la atención, no es secreto que vivieron por generaciones en Tanzaku y solo los últimos dos hijos se mudaron a Musutafu para cursar en U.A… -

No es sorpresa escuchar que la madre de Momo haría algo así, tratándose de una heroína y una madre protectora además, eso juntado a la atención a los detalles que Momo suele poner y ha resumido muy simplemente la historia de los Arashi en una sola frase. De nuevo siente que ha hablado de más y mira a Sana directo.

\- Disculpa… no quiero sonar entrometida – Intenta justificarse – Si sirve de consuelo también he escuchado mucho sobre Todoroki –

El tener varios objetivos de espionaje en vez de uno solo no suena mejor en lo más mínimo, pero suena a que se disculpa por la mención de los difuntos en la familia de Sana, esta no se lo toma a mal y se ríe por ello.

\- Oye, me alegra saber al menos que tu madre se preocupa por saber mis antecedentes – Dice disparando una sonrisa burlona – Espero que no nos prohíba estar cerca –

Su charla es interrumpida por la vuelta del joven mozo, sus brazos tapan su intercambio con Momo pero incluso así nota como se ha puesto ligeramente roja, una habilidad que ha descubierto en los pocos meses de conocer a Momo es sacarle los colores relativamente fácil, haciendo referencia a su falta de tacto o cuando habla más de la cuenta sin pensarlo, como ahora.

Una vez servidas el muchacho joven se retira dejando saber que, si necesitan algo, pueden llamarle, pura charla de un empleado de estos establecimientos, pero su tono de voz es gentil al menos y debe darle buenas propias cuando hay un apropiado grupo al que atender. El olor al café se vuelve intenso, Sana observa la taza desde arriba, un agujero negro que humea en su rostro.

\- Hmmm… - Dice la chica de coleta, siendo la única que no ha puesto sus manos en la superficie de la taza – Me pregunto si tendrán crema –

Momo se levanta, pidiendo permiso casi por instinto al hacerlo, las dos chicas restantes la observan alejarse hasta llegar a la lustrosa barra donde espera su turno tras un pequeño grupo de estudiantes de edad similar a ellas.

Finalmente hay silencio, Sana disfruta su café, sus dedos metálicos haciendo ruido al tomar la taza, suele hacerlo con esa mano para no quemarse en caso de que esté demasiado caliente, uno de los muchos usos que le ha encontrado a una mano que no puede sentir. Frente a ella Jiro se ocupa de su brebaje, sin embargo ojea a su compañera, tras dar un buen sorbo que le deja satisfecha muestra una sonrisa oculta entre ellas dos.

\- Yaomomo estaba realmente preocupada –

Sana prueba su propia taza, tan amarga y espesa como negra, justo como le gusta.

\- ¿Por este fin de semana? –

\- Nah – Niega con la cabeza Jiro – Tras lo del puerto, todos lo estaban, pero Momo se sentía responsable o algo, no solo como Vice-presidenta sino como amiga… -

Si hay alguien que se sentiría responsable por algo enteramente fuera de su propia influencia seria Momo, cada vez que Sana ha sido a limpiar la biblioteca le ha seguido un breve sermón por parte de la alta chica estricta, siempre encontraba la manera de sentirse culpable por ello, aunque Sana piensa firmemente que Momo debería meterse en problemas alguna que otra vez.

Había estado tan preocupada por su recuperación que escuchar lo que los demás pasaron suena como algo nuevo, habló con Mina en su momento y esta se veía aliviada por verla de vuelta pero nunca escuchó nada de esa semana donde estuvo ausente, el resto del grupo no tuvo noticias suyas hasta ser transferida a su casa, las heridas no eran tan graves pero ellos no lo sabían.

¿Y si hubo algo que pude hacer y no lo hice?

Ese sentimiento lo conoce bien.

\- La vieja enfermera estaba cansada de recibir visitas suyas preguntando por ti, fue como una rutina durante esa semana, a primera y última hora de clases un grupo de dos irían a preguntar por ti, Momo siempre se ofrecía –

El pensar que se preocuparon tanto acelera su corazón, decide cambiar el tono de la conversación antes de ponerse sentimental de nuevo y caer al suelo por agotamiento psicológico.

\- ¿Y tú? Imagino que sí –

\- ¿Yo? Para nada –

Un chiste, amigos diciendo cosas hirientes uno al otro, un cuento tan viejo como las personas mismas.

\- Sé que detrás de esa actitud de chica dura hay una dulce sentimentalista, así funcionan las chicas punk – Sana tapa su propia sonrisa con la taza de café.

\- Mira quien habla, abrazos –

Momo regresa, no muestra interés en la conversación y en vez de eso llega con una cara preocupada a la mesa, tanto Jiro como Sana intercambian una mirada antes de que comience a hablar sobre su terrible problema.

\- Ese chico… dijo que el pedazo de pastel iba por cuenta de la casa -

Aunque sea una chica de clase alta Momo no es de aceptar regalos fácilmente, siente que todo debe ser intercambiado y no hay nada gratis, lo cual es algo bueno para alguien con un quirk con tanta posibilidad criminal como el suyo. Siendo un regalo del muchacho que las ha atendido, alguien que no conoce, se entiende por qué pone esa cara de tristeza absoluta, en su propia mente siente que ha robado.

De nuevo, miradas vuelan entre las dos otras chicas.

\- Vaya, que pícaro nos salió el mozo – Jiro dice susurrando.

\- Es lógico, de las tres iba a invitarla a ella, menos mal que no ha venido sola – Sana por su parte estira la mano para retirar la fresa sobre el pastel y llevarla a su boca, aprovechando la confusión de Momo.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Eh? –

Claramente no entiende lo que está pasando, habrá que explicarle cómo funcionan las cosas entre los adolescentes normales, es bueno que Momo se haya sentado de espaldas a la barra porque inmediatamente su rostro se pone tan rojo como un tomate, y lo tapa con sus manos para completar el gesto. Mientras se ríen toman la decisión (no unánime) de quedarse un poco más y, tal vez, poder pagarle lo que le deben así su amiga deja de sentirse mal.

Un día finalizando el fin de semana, un café con sus amigas, una vida que Sana comienza a recuperar poco a poco.

Su razón de lucha.

* * *

**Volvemos a la programación habitual, una tarde de descanso mientras los ultimos vestigios de una lucha perdida desaparecen por completo.**

**Un capitulo Slice of Life que saqué de mi amor por las novelas visuales con ese tema, espero les haya gustado y no les parezca aburrido.**

**Nos leemos pronto! **


	12. Un mensaje

\- Eso es todo –

El profesor Shouta Aizawa se despidió del salón con una mirada que acompaña su tono determinativo, seguido de un azote de la puerta que cerró el asunto como algo muy serio. Acaban de ser anunciados los exámenes, o más bien, los alumnos de la Clase 1-A acaban de ser recordados de que habrá exámenes en una semana, tres días seguidos de pruebas escritas y entregas para determinar que no han estado mirando al techo durante la primera porción de su viaje como héroes.

\- ¡No he estudiado nada! –

Y tan pronto como desaparece, probablemente no lo suficiente como para que el grito sea ignorado, Mina y Kaminari dejan su asiento dejando saber a gritos que las cosas no vienen bien para ninguno de ellos. Él se rasca la cabeza quejándose por su olvido, atribuyéndolo al festival deportivo, mientras que Mina solo se ríe en voz alta para evitar sucumbir ante la presión.

Pronto todo el salón sigue ese primer comentario, entre ellos discuten las posibles maneras de afrontar el examen, los de calificación más baja se quejan mientras los de la más alta alientan al resto, excepciones hay como Bakugo quien no parece importarle nadie o Momo quien se queja porque sabe que en la parte práctica del examen le irá mal. Pero Jiro no tarda en acercarse a su amiga y buscar ayuda, a pesar de que su posición en el salón con respecto a notas es numero 7 admite que una ayuda no le caería mal, lo cual termina en un efecto dominó, con Mina, Kaminari, Sato y Ojiro sumándose al estudio grupal el fin de semana en la residencia Yaoyorozu.

El sitio que tiene Sana en las calificaciones no es particularmente alto, siendo número 17 de 20.

Es por eso que se ha levantado y ha caminado hacia el único hombre que podría ayudarla en un aprieto así, este termina de intercambiar unas palabras con el presidente de la clase antes de girarse hacia su banco encontrando a la muchacha morena apoyada allí.

\- Oi, Midoriya –

\- Arashi… ¿Necesitas algo…? –

\- Oh, bueno, quería darle una visita a mi amigo ¿Eso es tan malo? –

Sana estira su brazo hacia adelante trayendo a Midoriya a su lado, un abrazo a medias con una sonrisa que para nada deja saber sus buenas intenciones, por supuesto el peliverde termina por ponerse más que nervioso dada la cercanía, incluso si es ella.

\- Bueno… supongo que… no… pero creo que… ¿Q-quieres estudiar juntos? –

\- No pude evitar escuchar que organizarías un repaso general en tu casa, tú, Uraraka y el capitán anteojos y querría saber si podía añadirme a ustedes… - Se asegura que al hablarle su rostro está más cerca de lo normal, sabe bien que eso causa vergüenza y por tanto la pérdida temporal de neuronas, lo que haría que Deku tenga menos capacidad para pensar todo el asunto apropiadamente - ¿Entonces qué dices? ¿Eh? –

\- No sería mala idea, por una vez seriamos la misma cantidad chicas que chicos – Uraraka comenta estando allí parada.

Junto a ella Asui lleva un dedo a su boca, pensativa pero en voz alta – Ver a Arashi estudiar sería algo raro, una oportunidad única diría yo –

\- ¡Tengo nombre! ¡Sobrenombres en el aula no permitidos! – E Iida hace volar sus brazos hacia todos lados mientras grita, recibiendo de Sana un muestre de su lengua en señal irrespetuosa.

Deku continua siendo abrazado por ese brazo metálico, rojo completamente, sin saber ninguno de los otros miembros del equipo de estudios que él hizo planes para repasar a solas y es simplemente demasiado agradable como para decirles que no.

* * *

**Capítulo 12 – Un mensaje**

* * *

El almuerzo llegó cuando debía llegar, el mar de alumnos entró en el recinto territorio de Lunch Rush, el héroe que protesta y maldice a las máquinas expendedoras, llamándolas las "Maquinas del mismo lucifer", Sana intenta no prestarle atención y prefiere traerse su propio almuerzo, preparado por su tío si es que tiene tiempo el día anterior, lo cual fue el caso ayer, aunque al escuchar los gritos del hombre robótico pidió un plato de arroz solamente para que se dejara de perseguirle. Se encontró en una mesa con ese mismo tazón de arroz blanco desabrido y un ligero sándwich de lechuga, tomate y algo de pollo, acompañada por varios de sus compañeros

Durante el almuerzo es usual que se siente con Jiro y Momo, pero esta vez no pudo resistirse a formar parte de una mesa masculina que estaba cerca, Tokoyami habla con Shoji sobre los siguientes exámenes, Kirishima hace un esfuerzo por pedirle ayuda a Bakugo quien sigue enojándose con él por ser molesto, y mientras tanto Kaminari recrimina a Mineta por su inteligencia. Al tomar asiento esperó tener algo de paz pero no tardó en unírsele Mina, quien continuó con su incesante interrogatorio que había comenzado ese mismo día durante la entrada.

\- ¡Dime! –

\- No –

\- ¡Dimeeeee! –

\- No –

Y así han estado durante todo el almuerzo, la muchacha de rosa se aferra a la manga gris de su compañera y la mueve de un lado al otro como una chiquilla haciendo un berrinche mientras Sana come tranquila su sándwich y hace a un lado su bol de arroz ya terminado.

\- Oye, ¿Ahora qué pasa? – Kirishima es el que pregunta, aunque todos estaban igual de interesados.

\- ¡Sana ha ido a un entrenamiento súper secreto y recluido el fin de semana! Y no quiere contarme que ha aprendido – La muchacha frunce el ceño haciendo una mueca de enfado fingido.

\- He dicho que no te diré nada, deja de molestar –

\- ¡Pero no estás negando que has aprendido algo! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Mis habilidades de detective funcionan! –

\- Gritarle en el oído no es demasiado "Detectivesco" – Apela el joven con cabeza de ave desde el otro lado de la mesa, disturbado por el ruido de Mina y sus preguntas, es mucho peor de lo que debía sufrir con Bakugo hasta que Sana se sentara en la mesa.

\- La detective Mina Asherlock está en el caso – Inflando su pecho con orgullo la "detective" se gira hacia su víctima una vez más – Dime… ¡OW! –

No llega a completar su frase ni a poner un solo pero cuando un par de palillos la toman por la nariz, levanta su barbilla en alto al sentir el tirón hacia arriba, Sana obviamente es la que sostiene los palillos y al menos con este movimiento logra mantenerla callada unos segundos. Kaminari se ríe en voz baja al verla, en silencio comiendo mientras Mina sigue repitiendo "ow" habiendo entendido la lección.

\- Dije que no hablaría del tema, es una sorpresa para todos, al menos hasta que aprenda a controlarlo – Tras eso los palillos sueltan la nariz y vuelven al cuenco – Punto final –

\- Podrias habérmelo dicho y ya… - Mina acaricia su ahora roja nariz.

\- ¡Eso he est…! Ah, no importa, solo voy a dejar esto donde va –

Con el recipiente de arroz vacío ahora en mano Sana se levanta de la silla pasando por delante de Mina para alejarse de la mesa, no llega demasiado lejos ya que al darles la espalda un par de brazos la detienen de los hombros para evitar un choque de cabezas, no habiendo visto a quien estaba parada allí desde hace unos segundos. Extraña para el resto del grupo, solo vista unas pocas veces al pasar, para Sana es una cara conocida, de cabello oscuro largo y mirada atrevida, dientes afilados que hacen quedar a la misma morena como una persona normal, ojos casi retinianos con una ceja arqueada sobre ellos acentuando ese mismo aspecto de malicia supuestamente bien intencionada.

\- ¡Tranquila! No es necesario que te levantes por mí – Dice soltando a la muchacha frente a ella, habiendo prevenido el choque.

\- Tokage, ¿Qué? –

La muchacha se ríe, sin perder esa mirada fija en ella – Vaya, tan fría como siempre –

Sana devuelve una sonrisa de reto. Tokage Setsuna activamente la ha buscado desde esa práctica con el 1-B, si bien no hablan demasiado, parece haberle tomado cariño de alguna manera y no faltan las veces donde se acerca para saludarle amigablemente y recordarle de su derrota aplastante contra su curso, atribuyendo dicha victoria a ella misma, aunque irritable a propósito a Sana no le disgusta escucharle o verle, definitivamente le agrada esa chispa rebelde adolescente en ella.

\- Vine con un mensaje de hecho, para todos aquí – Tokage mira a la mesa, donde las miradas devueltas son algo confusas pero se han calmado al ver la confianza con Arashi – Hemos hablado con alguien de Segundo Año y creemos que el examen práctico será contra esos robots de la prueba de admisión –

La información llega de distintas maneras a la mesa, Bakugo es el primero en reaccionar claro, prendiéndose como su quirk lo hace.

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Necesitamos un maldito reto! ¿¡Cómo voy a ser el mejor si no!? –

\- Vamos, viejo, no es tan malo – Kirishima intenta consolarlo.

\- ¡NO ME TOQUES! –

\- Si son robots de los del principio entonces no habrá problema ¿No? – Sato comenta.

\- Aun así no hay que confiarse – Tokoyami, como siempre, se mantiene neutral ante la situación.

\- ¡Así no tendremos que controlar nuestro quirk! – Mina y Kaminari tenían sus propias alegrías durante la revelación.

Por su parte Tokage termina de hablarle al resto y se gira hacia Sana, dándole una nueva sonrisa de dientes filosos, el resto del grupo ha comenzado a hablar sobre el nuevo pedazo de información sobre el examen pero Mina mantiene un ojo en su compañera mientras esta intercambia miradas con la muchacha de quirk de división.

\- Queríamos decirles a ustedes, somos distintos grupos pero hay que estar unidos - Dice asintiendo – Kendo debería haber ido a la otra mesa con tus otros compañeros –

\- Ya, gracias entonces –

\- Estoy emocionada por ver que harás a continuación, rayitos – Tokage se para erguida, lo suficiente para que la diferencia de altura con Sana no sea tanta – A ver quién termina atada y contra el suelo y quien sentada encima la próxima ¿No? –

Se va caminando con ese último comentario, al cual Sana no tuvo nada que responder a tiempo, solo recibió unas dos palmadas en su hombro izquierdo antes de verla alejarse con ambas manos detrás de su espalda. Fue un chiste de mal gusto pero "chispitas" no se lo toma a pecho, se ha dado cuenta de esa naturaleza juguetona que tiene ella, está a punto de responder pero acepta la derrota que le tocó, espera algún día ser ella la que barra el piso con Tokage y su engañoso quirk.

Entonces voltea a su grupo en la mesa y han quedados todos callados, mirándola directo, exceptuando claro a Bakugo quien come como un animal sin que le importe nada.

\- ¿Qué? –

Mineta es el siguiente en abrir la boca, mientras entrecierra sus ojos y susurra - ¿Será esta la legendaria relación secreta entre estudiantes les…? ¡! –

Y una patada le llega por debajo de la mesa que lo deja paralizado, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y quejándose por lo bajo en posición fetal sobre su asiento. Nadie sabe bien la patada de donde ha venido, pero Mina es la única lo suficientemente cerca para ello, y hasta está recostada en su asiento para alcanzar lo más lejos posible.

\- ¡No digas cochinadas Mineta! –

Sana sigue sorprendida incluso cuando se aleja para llevar de vuelta el cuenco a donde va.

Es la primera vez que Mina ha golpeado a Mineta por sus actos pervertidos.

¿Algo la ha molestado?

* * *

Para cuando el día escolar termina Sana se ha separado del resto del grupo acompañada por alguien, es usual que Mina y ella caminen juntas hasta la estación pero no faltan los días donde hay un cambio de planes ya sea por una o por la otra, sorpresivamente hoy Mina se encontraba algo molesta e incluso después de haberle sido explicada la relación entre Tokage y Sana terminó por irse por su cuenta acompañada de Hagakure. En uno de estos días de excepciones Jiro Kyoka terminó por unirse al camino de Sana, quedando ambas de acuerdo para estar en su apartamento esa tarde y simplemente holgazanear con alguna música de fondo que disfruten las dos.

Eso sí, tan pronto como salió el tema sobre la visita de Setsuna, la muchacha de conexiones en los oídos no pudo evitar reírse en voz alta, aunque Sana no le dijo nada de antemano Kaminari por supuesto lo hizo el tema de la tarde junto a la revelación del enemigo en las siguientes pruebas.

\- No debería haberte dicho nada –

La chica se ríe en voz alta, a carcajadas, casi pareciera estar exagerando, cuando escucha la queja se gira hacia Sana quien se mantiene con el ceño fruncido - ¡D-disculpa…! Solo que… ah… deberías haberlo visto, como Kaminari lo contó, "Dijo que una había estado atada y en el suelo y la otra sentada encima"… su rostro era para enmarcar –

Pensar en Kaminari así de nervioso, y escuchando la fiel representación por parte de Jiro, si le saca una pequeña sonrisa – Heh, suena gracioso al menos –

\- ¿Y qué pasó realmente? –

Su pregunta le hace avergonzar, cuanto más pasan las horas más se da cuenta de que tan mal suena todo sin ningún contexto - ¡Fue solo una maldita practica! –

Las repercusiones que podría tener el hecho de que se malinterprete su práctica podrían ser catastróficas para la reputación de Sana, especialmente si suena como que fue vencida en uno a uno por Setsuna, o incluso peor, si suena como algo sucio como muy evidentemente la muchacha de dientes puntiagudos intentó hacerlo sonar. Sana suspira, calmando un poco el rubor de su cara, por dentro se alegra al menos de que haya sido una chica guapa la que diga tales cosas y no alguien como Mineta…

Porque Setsuna es guapa, al menos debe darle eso…

Está pensando demasiado en el tema de nuevo.

Ya casi llegan al apartamento y el tema muere de a poco dejando pasar a cosas que menos implican la ridiculización de alguna de ellas, hablan sobre el resto del día y que es lo que ya tienen que hacer para mañana cuando tengan tiempo, aunque Jiro se queja diciendo que no hará nada si apenas ha salido de la escuela hace minutos. El bullicio de la zona céntrica comienza a ahogar sus conversaciones y hacerlas más privadas, los autos pasan en su camino fuera o hacia el trabajo, el parque frente al complejo de apartamentos donde Sana vive se hace presente con su siempre fiel conjunto de estudiantes pequeños correteando por el lugar bajo el dorado sol de la tarde, ensuciando sus uniformes y gritándose unos a los otros como pequeños cachorros juguetones.

\- Estoy muerta –

\- Lo mismo digo – Sana toma en su brazo metálico las llaves del hogar, haciendo un característico ruido antes de abrir la puerta, el hecho de que tenga llave significa que no hay nadie en casa, pero de todas maneras da un saludo al silencioso lugar - ¡Llegué! –

No hay respuesta, el apartamento es pequeño por tanto Kazuhiko debería ser visible inmediatamente a menos que duerma, el solo gritar esa única palabra sin embargo da una especie de cierre al día y Sana lo hace todavía para sentirse mejor.

\- Hm, permiso –

Tanto Jiro como Sana entran, la segunda dejando la puerta cerrada tras de sí, no es necesario que retiren ningún tipo de calzado puesto que el apartamento fue concebido como algo más occidental, una mala costumbre que hace que Sana olvide quitarse los zapatos al ir a otras casas más tradicionales y allí recibe miradas feas cada vez.

Jiro entra como en su propia casa, colgando la chaqueta gris de su uniforme sobre la silla, poniendo su bolsa en la misma para quedar solo con su camisa puesta, rueda sus hombros liberando tensión en su cuello.

\- Oye, ¿Puedo tomar algo de agua del refrigerador? –

\- Debe haber algo, fíjate en… - Al dar un paso hacia el frente un sonido de arrastre le llama la atención, mirando hacia abajo encuentra un papel en el suelo bajo su pie – La parte de arriba… -

Mientras su compañera toma la botella de agua casi congelada y le da un sorbo Sana se inclina hacia adelante para tomar el papel, sucio por sus zapatos pero más manchado de lo que ella podría haberlo dejado. Un papel que ha perdido su blanco hace rato, en el frente hay algo escrito en tinta negra, como si hubiese sido pintado de la manera más antigua, puede ver las pinceladas en cada una de las letras y los números presentes, siguiéndolas como un hilo de color negro deletreando algo macabro, le da escalofrío de solo tomar la nota en su mano.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Jiro se acerca, mirando junto a Sana hacia abajo, el papel es girado y no hay nada del otro lado – Parecen coordenadas –

\- Eso parece ¿Puedes buscarlas? –

Se separan, Jiro se aleja tomando su celular y accediendo a la aplicación de mapas, Sana juega con el papel en sus manos, deja salir un leve suspiro por la nariz intentando que no se note, repentinamente algo la ha puesto nerviosa, una situación que se parece peligrosamente a la que derivó en la batalla en el muelle hace no mucho tiempo, y si fuera algo que tiene que ver con los villanos que le acechan entonces tendría a Jiro esta vez que no le dejará ir, no tan fácilmente como Shina esa vez. El papel revela un secreto, habiéndose pegado en medio, realmente se encontraba doblado, en medio hay un mensaje más largo que Sana comienza a leer antes de que le lleguen noticias de las coordenadas interrumpiéndola.

\- Kaiba Oils – Dice Jiro fuera de contexto – Ahí es donde quedan las coordenadas, una pequeña refinería de petróleo abandonada –

\- ¿Está lejos? –

\- A unas horas de aquí, pero eso no es lo raro… ese lugar lleva abandonado hace años – Repentinamente la muchacha sostiene su celular, dando una mirada seria, claramente el lugar no es buen augurio y le cuesta hasta mencionar su nombre – Lo he visto en la televisión, tuvo una serie de accidentes que obligaron a cerrarlo y luego… todo el mundo que ha intentado comprar el lugar para renovarlo ha pasado por una maldición. Escandalos expuestos, muertes familiares, amenazas, todo el mundo que ha intentado ha visto su vida arruinada a tal punto que hoy en día nadie se atreve a intentar poner Kaiba Oils en funcionamiento de nuevo –

Sana guarda silencio, no puede ser una coincidencia que haya sido invitada a un lugar tan turbio como ese, aunque lo que implique probablemente no tenga que ver con fantasmas sino algo mucho peor y mucho más humano.

\- No creo en esas cosas pero ese lugar es… maligno – Sintiendo frio recorrer sus brazos semidesnudos Jiro los cruza aferrándose a sus propios codos – Primero el muelle y ahora esto…-

El mensaje en el papel es claro, ambas lo leen una y otra vez, buscando algún sentido, alguna señal de que sea una broma muy pesada, de que no estén teniendo contacto con otro posible incidente. Escrito como un poema breve sombrío, las palabras pronto resuenan en la joven Arashi, y reconoce el mensaje críptico, es definitivamente algo que no quería encontrar, otro capítulo, un recordatorio de que la guerra sigue en pie sin importar cuanto descanso tenga.

\- ¿Qué está pasando Sana? – Jiro se escucha preocupada, frunciendo el ceño y retrocediendo para darle una mirada que le deja en conflicto.

\- Al parecer… los fantasmas están de mi lado –

El mensaje sigue allí, con su negra letra ominosa y llena de peligro.

_El tigre muere_

_El cachorro toma su lugar_

_La araña observa_

_Su nido debe caer envuelto llamas de venganza_

* * *

**Se acercan los exámenes finalmente, pero antes de llegar allí un mensaje es entregado, un nuevo aliado o posible enemigo asoma su cara, y la guerra resume su curso.**

**¡Gracias por leer como siempre! Y espero verlos para los próximos capítulos, en este nuevo mini-arc previo a los exámenes finales.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto! **


	13. Insectos en silencio

Una noche de verano, una fría noche de verano, al menos así lo siente ella aferrándose a los bolsillos de su chaqueta verde oscura, no está tiritando ni nada por el estilo pero simplemente siente una sensación fría en el cuerpo. Más que el clima en sí repentinamente siente su cuerpo temblar, alrededor de ella las luces de una ciudad durmiente después de la medianoche fallan en darle calor alguno, los grises edificios y calles adoptan un color más azulado, verdoso fuera de las sombras casi haciendo que parezca una ciudad post apocalíptica. Hace poco más de un día había escuchado una verdad aterradora, puede que eso le cause frio, repentinamente entidades se hicieron presente sin realmente estar allí, la historia de una araña malévola que mantiene a todo el mundo atascado en su tela, una historia de muerte y destrucción, una historia digna de una novela que pasaba por debajo de sus narices desde hace años.

De repente Sana era más que su compañera de clases algo rufiana, supo todo sobre su familia, como le fue arrebatada injustamente por un ser del que no se sabe nada, una leyenda antigua, una villana fantasma bajo el nombre de "Viuda".

De repente una guerra se apareció frente a ella, villanos peleando y Sana entre ellos intentando sobrevivir mientras los lleva a la justicia.

De repente esa sonrisa jovial y esa actitud de desgano rebelde eran reemplazadas por la mirada fría de una muchacha fortalecida por el dolor, la verdadera Sana Arashi, la que no está feliz de su posición pero sabe que no podría hacerlo otro.

De repente hacia frio.

El frio estaba lejos de ser por el verano, el frio era un aire seco que retumbaba en sus orejas silbando gravemente, estando parada frente a un abismo, frente a una oscuridad, un agujero completamente desconocido hasta entonces, habiéndose dado cuenta que podría haber caído allí sin notarlo. Había una voz allí, soplando con el viento, susurrándole para que dé media vuelta y se vaya, para evitar involucrarse en semejante embrollo, la misma voz que le hizo dudar pero que acalló cuando dijo que quería participar de esto.

_Ni la policía ni los héroes pueden ayudarlos, si pudieran atraparla entonces lo habrían hecho hace años. Está todo en mis manos, yo sé cómo tratar esto, por eso debo ir… y ahora que sabes, estás en peligro también._

Viviendo en Musutafu vió muchos ataques de villanos, vivió uno de primera mano durante la USJ donde Momo y Kaminari le ayudaron a sobrevivir, todavía recuerda ese escalofriante sentimiento que emanaban estos villanos de poca monta, queriendo matarlas como sea. Incluso en esos momentos se sintió a salvo, porque la academia está detrás, U.A, sus maestros y sus contactos, All Might, Aizawa, incluso Present Mic.

No ahora, ahora están solas.

Sana está sola, estuvo sola en ese muelle mientras se desangraba bajo la lluvia.

Está sola porque así lo quisieron estos villanos ocultos, estos monstruos peores que cualquier asesino que haya visto de frente. El estar sola da miedo, eso le hace temblar, pero al mismo tiempo sabe que no puede dar la vuelta aunque esa voz siga martillando su cabeza.

Como heroína no puede evitar actuar en contra de semejantes monstruos.

Como amiga no puede dejar a Sana actuar sola ahora que lo sabe todo.

Ve a Sana acercarse, minutos después de ella, el punto de encuentro siendo una calle aleatoria en la ciudad, al menos eso pensó hasta notar el gran garaje cerrado a sus espaldas, probablemente en el que trabaja el tío de Sana y donde recogerían algo para ayudarles en esta misión secreta. La morena camina en la noche mientras el viento agita su chaqueta roja, el único color cálido que pierde su brillo caminando fuera del área de influencia de las luyes callejeras, su mirada es seria y seca de nuevo, no está relajada, tiene frio justo como ella, tiene miedo aunque no se le note.

\- ¿Por qué no ir el fin de semana? – Jiro pregunta apenas frena su compañera frente a ella, habiendo halado por celular antes no necesitaron ningún saludo, sin mencionar que eso no ayudaría en lo más mínimo a romper la tensión en el aire.

La muchacha le devuelve una mirada cansada, suspira al escucharle, sabe que sería más cómodo pero tiene sus razones.

\- Demasiada gente afuera, podrían vernos o seguirnos, nuestras familias estarían despiertas hasta tarde y seria todo más complicado –

\- Entiendo, vamos a estar en serios problemas tarde o temprano por esto –

\- Puedes siempre volver a tu casa –

Suena agresiva, ni le mira al escupir esas palabras, sigue caminando y rodea el garaje para entrar por la puerta lateral del mismo, usando una llave que tiene en un pequeño llavero, haciendo ruido con su mano metálica al manejarlas. Las recibe el pequeño lugar, desordenado y lleno de herramientas como cualquier taller, aunque la falta de manchas excesivas y dejadez indica que al menos Kazuhiko lo mantiene en orden, lo más que se puede para un lugar así. Aparcada en medio del lugar hay una motocicleta de estilo deportivo que parece falta en carrocería debajo exponiendo el motor plateado brillando a la tenue luz del taller colgando sobre ella, alrededor del manubrio y el asiento se reviste de negro cromado y bien cuidado con algunos detalles en plateado casi gris oscuro, lo único que Jiro sabe distinguir es la marca "Honda" en ella.

\- ¿Iremos en eso…? ¿Sabes conducir siquiera? –

Sana ya ha cruzado la habitación varias veces para cuando Jiro ha preguntado y tiene colgados en ambos brazos dos cascos de color negro y rojo respectivamente, abre el portón con un botón junto a la puerta y mientras este hace sonar su mecanismo avienta uno de esos cascos a su compañera.

\- Aprendí con una sola mano –

Eso debería sonar como un chiste pero ambas saben bien que no lo es.

\- Pero has conducido desde que tienes dos… ¿No? –

La respuesta es el rugir del motor cuando la llave es girada y Sana levanta uno de sus pies para dejar que el motor haga su trabajo, la motocicleta abandona la seguridad del garaje y da la vuelta afuera quedando aparcada en la acera. Jiro le sigue, casco color negro en mano, presiona el botón para cerrar la metálica puerta y pasa por debajo mientras ruidosamente obedece el comando. Minutos en completo silencio pasan donde Sana se asegura de cerrar todo con llave, Jiro la espera apoyada en la motocicleta, ojeándola por encima, puede reconocer que el asiento parece para una persona en ese pequeño recoveco entre el tanque de gasolina y la cola, pero esta misma está acolchonada para acomodar una segunda persona unos centímetros más alta que el conductor.

Al volver Sana, silenciosa todavía, está a punto de ponerse su casco cuando una mano la detiene, empujándola hacia atrás presionando en su pecho, Jiro se le viene encima con el ceño fruncido.

\- Oye, ya deja eso… - Le dice en tono demandante – Ya estuvo con el mal humor, estoy aquí, vas a tener que aceptarlo porque yo no te dejaré ir a por esos maniáticos tu sola –

Sana aprieta sus labios, queriendo responder algo, pero en sus ojos se ve el remordimiento y la culpa, la hizo enfadar por actuar fría cuando esperó simplemente ahuyentarla. Incluso si conocen desde hace relativamente poco Jiro reconoce perfectamente esa actitud abrasiva, y le molesta, pero no le va hacer irse, se lo deja saber frenándola en seco.

\- Si vamos, sabes lo que me pasó en los muelles, podríamos salir muy mal… -

\- Con esa actitud, probablemente ¿Dónde está la chica combativa que he visto hoy a la tarde? – Esta vez habla en un tono que intenta sacarle de las casillas – Soy una heroína tanto como tú, si no quieres ir a por profesionales o las autoridades por miedo a que arruinen todo entonces me parece perfecto, pero ahora que lo sé no puedo quedarme al margen, sé que tu harías exactamente lo mismo –

Al escucharla Sana apoya su propia mano metálica sobre la manga de Jiro, quien la retiene en el lugar todavía, levanta su mirada con una repentina media sonrisa, aunque todavía se nota la tensión en los ojos de ambas el ambiente se vuelve más soportable tan pronto esa sonrisa confiada aparece, incluso si es una vil mentira.

\- Esperaba… que me desafiaras así – Dice finalmente la morena, sacando esa mano de su camino para sentarse en la motocicleta – Gracias –

Momentos más tarde amabas heroínas renegadas se encuentran en la motocicleta, casco rojo delante reclinado en el asiento mientras mira hacia atrás, Jiro tiene el suyo en la mano escuchándole, el rugir del motor agita su cuerpo entero y parece encender la ciudad durante tan calmada noche. Un cuerno de guerra metafórico antes de dirigirse a una nueva batalla completamente desconocida para ella.

\- Iremos a ese lugar, tú navega y dame indicaciones, llegaremos en una hora si vamos a toda velocidad, revisamos allí y volvemos antes del amanecer –

Sana lo deja salir como una misión simple, ambas saben que no será así, pero se rehúsan a decir en voz alta de que las probabilidades de no llegar a ver ese mismo amanecer son grandes.

\- Hagámoslo, entonces –

Casco puesto ahora, Jiro se inclina hacia adelante aferrándose a la cadera de la conductora.

Y la motocicleta se abre paso en las tinieblas de la noche, buscando alejarse de la ciudad hacia lo desconocido.

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Insectos en silencio**

* * *

La moto aceleró cortando la noche con la refulgente luz que lleva en frente, dejando una estela de rojo detrás, Jiro no pudo hacer más que aferrarse a su compañera mientras esta acelera a toda velocidad por los distintos distritos de Musutafu y sus alrededores. Ninguna de las dos es siquiera mayor como para conducir una motocicleta, dejarse ver por alguien sea de la autoridad o no era algo que no podían permitirse, la frente de su casco choca contra la espalda de Sana mientras intenta evitar el mayor viento posible por la velocidad.

Una vez se alejaron de la zona residencial entraron en las afueras, el campo, Sana bajaría ligeramente la velocidad pero sigue en una buena marcha como para que admirar el paisaje sea difícil, no es que haya paisaje alguno. La oscuridad se arrastra por encima del césped y los montes tan lejos como el ojo es posible de percibir, los arboles no son más que siluetas contrastando con el claro cielo nocturno y su color azul verdoso aterrador, les toma casi veinte minutos salir al descampado donde este panorama les recibe, Musutafu siendo una última ciudad crecida pero alejada de la capital nipona, y por tanto, con el campo más cerca si uno dispone de vehículo.

A esos veinte minutos se le sumaron otros treinta, kilómetros de distancia recorridos en tan poco tiempo, las casas y los pequeños pueblos aparecen y desaparecen en la distancia como luces intermitentes, a los lados de la autopista grandes árboles se elevan por momentos y por otros el terreno montañoso queda en evidencia muriendo de a poco para dar paso a los paisajes más planos y calmados.

La vibración de la motocicleta forzada a andar por casi una hora se hace familiar, una máquina de gran calidad por lo poco que Jiro entiende, siendo posible que su ruido no se vuelva molesto.

Por fin se detienen lentamente, el camino se curva hacia abajo dejándolas frente a la bajada de una colina, la carretera menos ostentosa y rural se divide en dos, con el camino alternativo siendo viejo y polvoriento, tapado por una reja de gran espacio y detrás de esta se alza un castillo moderno de concreto, vidrio y metal, con solo mirarlo Jiro imagina los sonidos de maquinaria pesada procesando los productos de la madre tierra.

\- Llegamos – Sana dice, desacelerando y disponiéndose a acercar el vehículo a la reja cerrada.

Kaiba Oils, el embrujado sitio de terror, una espina en un paisaje calmante que provoca malestar con solo mirarlo.

* * *

Cortaron parte de la reja para poder pasar con la motocicleta, asegurándose de que esto fue hecho lejos de la carretera y nadie las vería, usando la misma oscuridad de la noche como cobertura, no hay muchas cosas alrededor de la planta salvo árboles o arbustos, el césped ha crecido alrededor, apareciendo de a poco reclamando la tierra en nombre de la naturaleza tras años de que el lugar ha sido abandonado. Dejaron el vehículo atrás para acercarse silenciosamente, sería su escape en caso de lo peor y se aseguraron de dejarla entre unos tres viejos tanques de petróleo venidos abajo carcomidos por el óxido, un lugar fácil de encontrar y difícil de ver desde la carretera.

Al avanzar alzan la mirada hacia la colección de tubos, caños y otros esenciales para el manejo del petróleo y su producción, aunque ninguna sabe para qué es todo eso, recordando a viejas películas o videojuegos postapocalipticos donde el metal decolorado y marrón abunda haciendo formas abstractas que solo logran deformarse más bajo la creciente sombra de la luz lunar. No hay duda de que si alguien se escondiera allí tendría fácil la vigilancia, habiendo cientos de lugares altos desde donde observar los metros planos entre la reja y la refinería.

Dedujeron en silencio que el primer lugar en ser buscado seria el almacén, un único edificio de dos pisos completamente metálico con amplias puertas para dejar pasar los vehículos pesados.

\- Todavía no hay fantasmas – Jiro siente la necesidad de hablar para romper el silencio que llevan desde dejar la motocicleta.

\- Eso es lo que menos me preocupa, no me gusta este silencio –

\- A mí tampoco –

Eso era obvio, cualquiera atravesando semejante lugar en completa oscuridad tras haber recibido un mensaje críptico estaría en tensión por el silencio. Sana deja el lado de Jiro y aprieta el paso hasta llegar a la base del almacén, donde apoya una de sus manos en la pared metálica.

Aunque no ha hecho ninguna otra de sus antipáticas reacciones para alejar a Jiro, se siente mucho peor de cuando fue al muelle, puesto que esta vez hay una vida que le importa en peligro, y si algo llegara a no estar en orden serian dos las que están en peligro. Dejaron bien claro que otra derrota o victoria pírrica no era una opción, la ruta de escape está allí, solo hay que tomarla si las cosas se ponen feas.

\- Escucha aquí, debe haber alguien adentro –

Kyoka asiente, se acerca lo suficiente para conectarse a esa pared, clavando la parte metálica de sus lóbulos para poder escuchar con más atención.

Lo primero que oye es nada, faltándole concentración, pronto se hacen presente todos los sonidos que esperaría de un lugar así, el crujir del viento contra el polvo que entra por los grandes portones, los pedazos de metal sobresalientes moviéndose y bailando, incluso escucha un constante chirrido que no reconoce al principio pero le causa asco al darse cuenta de que se trata.

\- Si está desierto, no escucho más que bichos y ratas – El suave sonido de sus patas correteando y arrastrándose le hace arrugar la nariz cuando voltea hacia Sana, la morena solo se rasca la barbilla.

\- ¿Segura? Este es el lugar –

\- ¿Y cuál es el plan siquiera? – Jiro no se despega de la pared pero levanta su cuerpo para apoyarse en la misma – Si encontramos a alguien –

\- Con suerte querrán ofrecer ayuda con todo este asunto, lo que sea que sepan es más de lo que yo sé de la Viuda, y… - Sana hace una pausa y junta sus manos, haciendo sonar los nudillos de la derecha, obviamente la única con huesos que sonar – Bueno, si no, le sacamos la información y le capturamos, incluso podríamos llevarle con las autoridades y conseguir que comiencen a movilizarse –

\- Eso nos haría más problemas de la cuenta –

Aparecer con alguien que capturaron tras huir en un vehículo sin registro alguno y haber usado sus quirks sin permiso oficial suena demasiado mal como para ser perdonadas, las dos apartan la mirada al darse cuenta que realmente no pueden contar con nadie para esto, y si llegaran a capturar a alguien ninguna sabe que pasaría.

\- No es como si pudiéramos… -

Jiro guarda silencio, un sonido proveniente del almacén le llama la atención.

\- ¿Qué? –

\- Silencio – Susurra, poniendo una rodilla en tierra y acercándose lentamente a la pared – Pasos –

Efectivamente, pasos, uno tras otro con un buen intervalo entre ellos, el sonido vibra por todo el cuerpo de Jiro, estrepitoso y pesado como botas duras sobre el metal. Levanta una mano para indicar a su compañera que se quede quieta pero otro sonido más le eriza el cabello, más metal, esta vez no es nada tan tosco y burdo como las placas que conforman el almacén, es el inconfundible sonido de un arma afilada siendo empuñada, un sonido que anuncia la muerte y el dolor, uno que Kyoka desearía nunca haber oído en esa conexión.

Luego los pasos desaparecen dando un salto.

Un salto desde lo alto.

Desde arriba.

\- ¡CUIDADO! –

Se despega de la pared lo más rápido posible y con esa misma mano que daba señas empuja a Sana hacia atrás, no hay manera de confundirse, segundos tarda la silueta en aparecer cayendo justo encima del lugar que ellas dos ocupaban. Si no hubiesen saltado hacia atrás esa misma espada clavada en la arena les hubiese cortado en dos.

Una silueta salida de un cuento de terror, cubierto de pies a cabezas por un conjunto de tiras, ropajes rotos y capas color marrón oscuro que no dejan ver más que sus ojos de color pálido bajo la sombra de su capucha. Su cuerpo entero, lo que se ve bajo tanto trapo, está cubierto enteramente por vendas y en su mano hay una larga espada curva estilo Katana pero más corta de lo habitual, resplandece a la luz de la luna y es apuntada hacia ellas en completo silencio.

\- ¡Aléjate! Vinimos a hablar ¿Tu enviaste por mí? ¿Enviaste esa carta? –

Ya sea el que las llamó al lugar o no, quien les ataca parece un fantasma y no quiere hablar.

\- No lo creo – Jiro le deja saber a su compañera, ambas dando pasos hacia atrás, agazapadas, listas para cualquier movimiento.

El fantasma de negro tuerce la cabeza.

Acto segundo hace un semicírculo con su espada levantando el polvo a su alrededor con solo ese movimiento.

\- ¡Aquí viene! ¡Jiro atrás! –

De alguna manera Sana supo desde antes de que se lanzara que iría a por ella, como poseído, se eleva varios metros en el aire dando un impresionante salto y cae con un segundo hachazo en busca de la cabeza de la morena, esta no tiene problemas rodando para esquivarlo, apoya su mano en el suelo y se enciende de blanco con su quirk dispuesta a luchar.

Jiro quiere intervenir para decir algo pero el encapuchado corre hacia ella dando un sablazo vertical que Sana esquiva dando un giro sobre su eje, asesta un fuerte golpe de revés a su cara con su pie derecho y él lo recibe sin siquiera inmutarse, solo levanta su mirada una vez más y vuelve al ataque. La espada brilla otra vez elevada pero encuentra un rival digno para su filo, un brazo descubierto en un blanco igual de refulgente en la oscura noche, sacan chispas al chocar. Una, dos, tres y cuatro veces, Sana retrocede usando su brazo falso para cubrirse de los golpes uno por uno, con su antebrazo los rebota usando la fuerza de su quirk buscando aperturas para asestar sus propios golpes con rápidas patadas que desarticulan el ataque de su oponente.

Su agilidad es felina y el enemigo no se queda atrás, por cada golpe que recibe hay una recuperación con voltereta, si pierde su espada irá a buscarla en un salto, no hace ni el esfuerzo por esquivar a Sana porque sus patadas suenan duras, dando contra una especie de escudo de cuerpo completo tras los vendajes.

De repente Sana parece tener la ventaja, toma la espada enemiga con su mano metálica y la gira por detrás de él, la arranca de su mano y le patea la espalda para alejarlo.

\- Esa era mi chaqueta favorita – Dice furiosa levantando su mano brillante para revelar la manga llena de cortadas – Anda, has perdido, fuera máscaras y ponte a hablar rápido o te corto el pescuezo –

Esta no es la misma muchacha que tuvo tantos problemas para usar su brazo en las primeras semanas, una persona completamente distinta a esa débil y fría chica levantándose tras perder contra Todoroki de manera aplastante. Sana levanta la espada sin ningún miramiento, apuntándola directamente al encapuchado de negro, este se queda inmóvil escondiendo sus manos bajo el conjunto de telas oscuras, su voz es demandante, llena de enojo agresivo aunque Jiro sabe que no lo dice en serio, habiendo vivido ya el ataque de dos villanos diferentes la morena parece saber lo que hace. Parada de manera derecha, con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de disgusto en su rostro, adopta una pose imponente, parándose firme e inamovible a semejante peligro, como si estuviese acostumbrada.

Sin embargo.

Su oponente se mantiene quieto, inclinado hacia adelante ligeramente como un jorobado tras su capa escondiendo algo, no hace un solo ademán para responder, ni siquiera saben si posee una boca por la cual hacerlo, sus piernas vendadas raspan el suelo dando un solo paso hacia atrás.

\- Se terminó – Sana le dice, un ultimátum fuerte.

No hay respuesta, otra vez.

O más bien, si hay respuesta, una fugaz luz que atraviesa el espacio entre los dos cuando el encapuchado se mueve erráticamente, estira sus brazos hacia el frente disparando dos objetos metálicos a toda velocidad que van directo hacia Sana, Jiro siente que su corazón se detiene por unas pocas centésimas. Uno de los cuchillos es rebotado con la palma de la mano metálica pero el otro pasa peligrosamente cerca de la cara de la muchacha eléctrica, probablemente a propósito, apenas toca su cabello cuando hace a un lado la cabeza para esquivarlo.

\- ¡Tch! – Intentando recuperarse Sana alza la espada a tiempo para atajar una segunda arma filosa de corto alcance, el misterioso encapuchado ha saltado cuando nadie lo veía - ¡Ah! –

Algo de sangre se eleva en la oscura noche, una herida superficial en la mano de Sana que le fuerza a soltar la espada que llevaba, un rasguño de garras inhumanas, el filo plateado termina de nuevo en la mano de su dueño original.

Armado ahora con dos espadas va al ataque, tomando la ventaja sin problema alguno.

Todo se va al diablo, Jiro retrocede unos pasos hasta chocar su mano con la pared del almacén, Sana está perdiendo y de mala manera, no recibe ningún daño pero la iniciativa que tenía antes ha quedado reducida a cero, con dos armas viniendo a por ella apenas puede usar su brazo para rebotar una de ellas confiando en su agilidad para esquivar la segunda. La agilidad y la fuerza están del lado de la joven heroína pero el enemigo es inhumano, no siente dolor alguno y parece concentrado en atacarle, no frenará hasta herirla y entonces será el fin, la seguidilla de golpes la harán picadillo en segundos.

A menos que ella haga algo.

Ha venido hasta aquí y ahora solo puede quedarse viendo, le da rabia solo pensarlo, tanto que aseguró que estaría al lado de Sana y cuando llega el momento de la verdad no puede moverse. Recuerda esa tensa situación en la USJ; los villanos alrededor listos para matarles, pero esa vez se sentía a salvo junto a Momo y a Kaminari, porque estaban rodeados de aliados.

_No puedo_

Su voz interior le da más rabia todavía, Sana en problemas continúa defendiéndose alejando el combate de ella en un claro intento de darle espacio para correr.

_Yo… _

Y Sana cae al suelo.

Verla así, vulnerable, causa que Jiro de un paso al frente, chocando su pierna contra un conjunto de tubos y caños viejos, fierros en desuso y metales de distintos tamaños. Su cuerpo encendido de blanco se derrumba al dar un mal paso o atajar un golpe de mala manera, intenta levantarse tomando una de las espadas con su mano falsa pero al estar de rodillas recibe una patada en el mentón que le vuelve a tirar al suelo. Las armas filosas se alzan en la noche, su plateado tan bello una sentencia de muerte sobre la joven de chaqueta roja.

_No puedo dejar que caiga así._

_¡No… voy a dejarte!_

Y llega volando algo que impacta en la capucha negra, un pequeño tubo de hierro negro oxidado no más largo que un metro, suficiente para sacarlo de balance y, más importante, de encima de su compañera.

\- ¡Aquí feo! – Atrayendo la atención a ella, ve los ojos del enemigo iluminarse, como registrando una nueva amenaza.

Sana levanta la mirada viendo a una heroína, Jiro Kyoka levanta su proyectil del suelo cargando con ella otro tubo de igual tamaño, corriendo directamente hacia el enemigo, con un grito de guerra en su garganta y fuego en sus ojos. Dos espadas plateadas vuelan en su dirección pero sus filos son golpeados por las armas improvisadas que carga, apartando los golpes, haciendo gala de una habilidad cuerpo a cuerpo mostrada pocas veces en las clases.

La adrenalina, la necesidad de sobrevivir, la visión de su amiga a punto de morir, todo es suficiente para hacerle saltar a la acción con un solo objetivo.

Ganarán, y volverán antes del amanecer en una sola pieza.

Ha habido suficiente pesimismo, ahora toca esforzarse para hacer lo mejor posible.

Incluso ella misma se encuentra sorprendida, apenas notó el momento donde comenzó a correr hacia el enemigo, siente en su pecho un fuego que no puede apagarse, la rabia y la furia, un espíritu guerrero que no sabía que tenía. Con todo eso no es suficiente para pelear mano a mano con alguien de la agilidad inhumana del oponente enmascarado, no tarda en encontrarse defendiendo golpes a izquierda y derecha de espadas danzantes bajo la hermosa luna, movimientos circulares desmedidos y sosos, lo suficiente para que ella pueda evitar la mayoría moviendo su cuerpo de izquierda a derecha desviando golpes con sus dos armas. Sana no se queda quieta demasiado tiempo, rodeando al enemigo por detrás para distraerle, recibiendo golpes también, un brazo a cada una, así es como comienzan a ganar terreno, Jiro bloquea un golpe y ataca dando fuertes golpes al cuerpo de su oponente, cuando él viene al ataque toca bloquearse de nuevo y esperar que Sana vaya a por él.

Su respiración se agita, su cuerpo entero entra en calor, sudor corre por su frente por el miedo y el cansancio, de repente el enemigo se abalanza sobre ella dando hachazos verticales consecutivos como si fuera un carnicero, castigando esos dos bastones que Jiro ha elegido como arma, su corazón va a mil kilómetros por hora pensando que podría rebanarle fácilmente si no está atenta. Sana llega a su rescate pateándole la espalda al enemigo y ganando su atención, este gira para devolverle la patada directo al estómago lo cual la aleja.

Con un monstruo furioso entre ellas Sana limpia algo de sangre de su boca antes de gritar - ¡Tenemos que frenarle! – Dice la muchacha de chaqueta roja, un grito de batalla en codigo, obviamente habla de paralizarle y desarmarlo, algo que de a dos será más fácil, especialmente con el quirk de Jiro a la mano.

\- ¡Entiendo! –

Decir sus quirks en voz alta sería estúpido, pero ambas entienden que con el suficiente tiempo Jiro podrá conectarse a él para aplicar una descarga que le deje aturdido lo suficiente para desarmarle, ya que la electricidad exterior de Sana no funcionará con tan gruesa capa de armadura negra.

El enemigo no parece estar interesado en sus charlas, alza una espada en el aire dando un golpe ascendente hacia Jiro quien bloquea con ambos bastones en forma de tijera, teniendo el arma allí para que no pueda retirarla con facilidad. La segunda espada viene a por su cabeza pero es atrapada por una mano plateada, al no sentir nada y ser metálica no puede ser cortada por el filo, Sana tira de la espada y con su brazo libre rodea el cuello del misterioso espadachín, dejándolo completamente inmóvil.

\- Te tengo, bastardo -

Ahí está su oportunidad, en el inmóvil repiqueteo metálico de las espadas detenidas repentinamente Jiro encuentra el lugar para estirar uno de sus lóbulos y conectarse directamente al cuello enemigo.

Cuando suele conectarse con alguien no es más que por unos segundos, incluso así es una experiencia todavía nueva para ella, siendo capaz de amplificar su oído de esta manera la muchacha puede oír, una vez conectados, su corazón latiendo, sus pulmones respirando, incluso su estómago rugiendo si está en funcionamiento en ese entonces. Los que están sujetos a sus ataques paralizantes también se prestan para una inspección a nivel medico de sus órganos, al mensos como suenan.

\- ¿Q-qu…? ¿Cómo…? –

No esta vez.

Su auricular pasa a través de la gruesa piel sin problema haciendo un agujero en ella, pero no oye nada.

No hay órganos, no hay masa muscular, solo huesos esforzándose por no ceder en el forcejeo causando un sonido similar al de la madera en tensión antes de quebrarse. Jiro levanta la mirada hacia el enemigo frente a ella, este con sus ojos totalmente blancos devuelve dicha mirada, ahora entiende que significa esa ausencia de movimientos para preservarse, su falta de técnica, la inmunidad al dolor y la incapacidad de hablar o expresarse.

\- ¡JIRO! – Sana grita, en algún lado, por alguna razón.

\- ¡Kh! –

Todo pasa tan lento y sin embargo no pudo evitarlo, su cuerpo se enfría con una andanada de temor que entra por sus piernas hasta alcanzar su espina y provocar un temblor. No hay nada, no hay humanidad, lo que este enemigo tuvo desde un principio en su hueca cabeza fue la idea de eliminarlas, mutilarlas y cortarlas hasta que no hubiera nada de nada. No había manera de razonar con esa cosa, podrían haber muerto horriblemente…

Ese tiempo fue suficiente como para que la espada se deslice fuera del control de Sana y vuele en su dirección, para esquivarla movió sus brazos, para hacer eso liberó la otra espada. Como un misil plateado atravesó el espacio entre ellos derecho, Jiro no pudo hacer más que dar un paso al costado y aun así... sangre.

Su hombro duele, mira a un lado y ve un arma que pasa rosándole, abriendo una herida en su brazo izquierdo.

Luego un codo llega a su rostro, huesudo y con la textura de un arrugado pedazo de madera, impacta en su nariz haciéndole caer de espaldas en el suelo y rodar por puro instinto para no quedar expuesta.

_No es más que un…_

No, no es momento de pensar, es momento de gritar.

\- ¡SANA! – Deja salir el aire contenido en sus pulmones, ve a la chica morena alzar su cabeza en sorpresa mientras el monstruo de capucha voltea a ella al escucharle - ¡ES UN MUÑECO! –

_Sé que de ambas, tú podrás._

\- ¡**DESTRUYELO! – **

_No dejes que nos mate._

Su grito es enviado con toda furia, ojos cerrados, el dolor de su brazo y su nariz atravesando su cuerpo, llega fuerte y claro a los oídos de la otra muchacha quien se enciende completamente en blanco habiendo entendido perfectamente la situación.

\- ¡Maldito seas! –

Sana salta hacia adelante, tomando al bicho por sorpresa, en ella se nota una mirada tan furiosa como el grito de su compañera, sus dientes filosos mostrando mientras grita y lo asalta con toda la agilidad a su disposición. Espadas vuelan en su dirección pero son esquivadas fácilmente, la última de ellas roza su brazo izquierdo sacando chispas mientras se arrastran uno contra el otro, Sana llega a asestarle un fuerte cabezazo haciéndolo tambalear hacia atrás. Con el torso expuesto y ambas armas apartadas un nuevo brillo plateado se clava en el muñeco de pálidos ojos, estos ojos no cambian su expresión, incluso notando esas cinco garras en su estómago abriéndose paso a través de su cuerpo. Un movimiento solo, de pura brutalidad, digno de un animal liberado tras meses de jaula, Sana alza su brazo en diagonal hacia arriba atravesando el cuerpo entero del enemigo, efectivamente cortando en dos su completa y falsa existencia.

Gas verde abandona su cuerpo ahora abierto de par en par, lo que parece ser la poca escencia que tenia de vida, o más bien, movimiento involuntario, parte de su cuerpo cae a la derecha y otra parte, con su cabeza incluida, a la izquierda.

De repente todo queda en silencio.

Los gritos de batalla se alejan y los pedazos de cascara seca que peleaban contra ellas dejan de moverse, comenzando a hacerse pedazos más pequeños y volarse en el viento.

El viento…

Su sonido tan ausente hasta ahora pero vuelve a tomar escena como sonido de fondo para sus vidas, el crujir del césped seco alrededor de la planta abandonada, las pisadas que se acercan poco a poco se difuminan con este nuevo hallado silencio.

\- ¿Estás bien? – La voz de Sana Arashi ofreciendo una mano a su compañera rompe ese silencio.

Su rostro está rojo por uno o dos golpes pero no tiene nada severo en ella que delate una golpiza, mientras que Jiro sostiene su brazo aplicando presión en la herida y algo de sangre vuelve a manchar sus labios cayendo de su golpeada nariz.

\- Eso estuvo cerca –

\- Demasiado cerca para mi gusto - Sana le ayuda a pararse pero enseguida voltea hacia el difunto enemigo – Si no hubieses notado que era un muñeco podríamos haber muerto intentando sacarle información –

Miran detenidamente el cuerpo comenzando a disolverse en el viento, dejando a su paso dos espadas de formas distintas, una Katana de tamaño mediano de mango negro y una cuchilla dentada que da miedo de solo mirar.

\- Esa cosa no estaba viva, te lo aseguro –

\- Entonces a encontrar al…

**\- ¿Marionetista? –**

Una voz ominosa se escucha en el aire, saliendo de lo más profundo de sus pesadillas, retumbando y dejándose llevar por el excesivo viento que se ha levantado para arrastrar esos restos de enemigo que han quedado en el suelo. Escuchan los pasos, puesto que la nueva presencia no hace demasiado esfuerzo para esconderse, aparece desde adentro del almacén que revisaron y estaba en completo silencio, doblando la esquina del mismo manteniendo su misteriosa figura resguardada bajo la oscuridad que brinda la luna y sus engañosas sombras.

\- Tú debes ser el dueño de esta cosa –

Sana escupe algo que parece un insulto, sin embargo el hombre solo tuerce su cabeza, solo ahora notando la derrota del que resguardaba el lugar.

\- Lo era, cuando se movía, un sistema de defensa algo rudimentario, me disculpo humildemente por ello – Aunque su voz esté en un registro imposible de no tomar como "villano", su manera de hablar es correcta y placentera, algo similar a la de alguien de clase alta, un dialecto que les recuerda a Yaoyorozu, salvando las distancias – Quería ver como se desenvolvía en una prueba de deducción pero veo que el tigre ha decidido salir a cazar en grupo, y eso terminó por salvarle la vida –

\- ¿Quién eres tú? –

Jiro intercambia miradas con Sana al escucharle preguntar, pero incluso estando tan cerca y resguardadas entre ambas le heló la sangre escuchar la respuesta.

\- Soy el que envió por usted – Su cuerpo está cubierto enteramente por sombras, se distingue una figura de similar vestimenta al caído muñeco, vendas de colores sucios y telas o cueros en negros y marrones, al alzar la mirada por primera vez por debajo de su capucha el misterioso sujeto fija su único ojo en ellas. Un ojo amarillento brillante, pupila negra extensa que casi lo deja hecho un aro de oro que se nota en la más oscura de las sombras – Sana Arashi, Kyouka Jiro, me presento, pueden llamarme "Cán" –

Escucharle musitar sus nombres hace que ambas queden paralizadas.

Suena como alguien que sabía de ellas desde hace mucho, un diablo del que tendrían que cuidarse si piensan hacer tratos con él.

* * *

**La reunión da comienzo y un personaje oscuro aparece, un contacto hacia el bajo mundo, las dos heroínas están listas para mancharse un poco para llegar a la verdad.**

**Como siempre, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y agradezco todas las visitas! Nos leemos pronto!**


	14. Gusano de seda

_Cán_

_Una palabra que pareciera no significar nada, sin embargo Sana sabe perfectamente que es, al menos eso cree si no recuerda mal. Recuerda noches donde su madre la arropaba en la cama, contándole historias viejas provenientes de un país lejano, su voz embellecida por un dulce sonido de nostalgia y felicidad, historias de grandes guerreros y hermosas princesas, de traiciones y muerte por igual, historias sin censura que ella siempre disfrutó, la antigua China cobraba vida cuando la gentil voz de su madre contaba dichas historias._

_No era raro escucharla pronunciar cosas en ese idioma, alejada de su hogar todavía tradiciones y palabras se quedaron con ella, así Sana aprendió un manojo de palabras, entre ellas "__蚕", __pronunciado como "Cán", más bien conocido como el común gusano de seda, un tipo de polilla usada en la antigüedad en ese mismo país para manufacturar seda a partir del capullo que deja atrás luego de su metamorfosis. _

_Quien sea este personaje sabe tanto de su familia y de ella como para mencionar a Viuda con toda seguridad._

_No es coincidencia que lleve un nombre que haga referencia al país milenario._

_Un animal cambiante, tenido en cautiverio, oculto del mundo con solo un propósito, con el engañoso nombre de "gusano"._

_Un insulto y elogio a la vez._

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Guano de seda**

* * *

El viento sigue soplando allí fuera, incluso después de que ellas se hayan detenido completamente, escuchando la bienvenida de un sujeto de lo más sospechoso. El aura oscura que emana con solo mirarlas, con su único ojo brillante, es algo difícil de ignorar, ahora no les quita el ojo de encima incluso si, al parecer, han venido solamente para hablar. Jiro ve como Sana da un paso al frente apuntando al misterioso sujeto, "Cán" se hizo llamar, sea lo que sea que esto signifique.

\- Casi nos matas – Le dice en un tono de lo más agresivo, lo cual tiene su razón considerando lo que pasaron hace unos pocos minutos.

\- Tenía que saber si era digna, en su defecto si su acompañante vale la pena –

\- ¿Entonces quieres hablar? –

Jiro llama atención a su persona finalmente intercediendo, sabe que Sana no dejará ir el hecho de que casi las mata tan fácil y decide seguir con el tema por el cual están allí, no le gusta el sujeto en lo más mínimo pero si tienen que hablar con él lo mejor será terminarlo rápido para poder irse tan lejos de su dominio como sea posible. Tienen que considerar que, en las sombras y las diversas torres metálicas abandonadas a su alrededor, podrían estar colgados más de esas marionetas, y pelear más de una a la vez podría ser problemático.

\- No aquí, debemos escondernos, pues los vientos llevan los susurros hacia oídos enemigos, incluso en un lugar tan apartado como este –

Su voz está llena de misterio, sin siquiera esperar respuesta él da la vuelta y emprende su camino hacia el edificio principal, su figura desapareciendo tras la esquina adentrándose en el almacén, oscuro por completo salvo por las luces rectangulares de ventanas rotas y viejas que dejan pasar la luz de la luna dándole un tono azulado a la arena acumulada en el suelo.

Una vez a solas, Sana se gira hacia ella, Jiro levanta la cabeza siendo algo notoria la diferencia de altura entre ellas, la ve fruncir su ceño en una mueca de inseguridad, tanto por la situación como por lo que les aguarda si deciden irse sin más.

\- ¿Duele? – Mira directamente a ese hombro cortado.

\- Sí, creo que no es grave –

\- Toma –

Arrancando un pedazo de su manga hecha jirones la muchacha entrega un arreglo temporal, aunque es su chaqueta favorita queda obvio que asegurarse que Jiro no se desmaye por falta de sangre es más importante.

\- No me gusta esto para nada – Dice la chica de quirk auditivo, apretando el pedazo de tela sobre su herida en un nudo improvisado.

\- A mí tampoco, pero no hay de otra –

Sana camina lejos de ella, lo suficiente para que Jiro voltee, se para frente al espacio que antes ocupaba la marioneta y se toma unos segundos antes de recoger una de las espadas, la Katana específicamente. Su filo plateado es hermoso incluso para alguien que no aprecia las armas de ese estilo, le mango negro no refleja ninguna luz y desaparece bajo la mano metálica que la sostiene, el sonido del aire cortado cuando Sana da unos golpes de practica parece salido de una película.

\- ¿Planeando algo malo? – Le pregunta al verle mantener el arma en su mano, a pesar de dejar atrás el lugar de descanso de la marioneta.

\- No me gustan estas espadas, pero podríamos necesitarla – Se ve algo aterradora con semejante filo en sus manos, especialmente tras haber cortado a la mitad a su anterior dueño – Mantente cerca y no vayas a lo oscuro ahí dentro ¿Vale? –

\- Sí, lo sé –

Espada en hombro ambas se abren paso hacia el almacén, la reunión finalmente daría comienzo.

* * *

El ambiente es uno que drena las esperanzas apenas entrar, la visión se llena de oscuridad y todo rastro de la luna afuera brillando por las sucias ventanas queda tapado por la atmosfera de presión y encierro. El olor a humedad y metal oxido está impregnado en la misma tierra bajo sus pies, allí en donde la luz no llega hay maquinaria vieja venida abajo, montañas de papeles sin usar, aparatos abandonados hace tiempo, restos de vidas que terminaron abruptamente al dejar el lugar por una u otra razón, restos de muchos intentos de colonización que fallaron gracias a la colaboración de este misterioso hombre enmascarado con el mismo ambiente. Una vez paradas allí sus ojos comienzan a acostumbrarse a las tinieblas, aparecen esas formas oxidadas y marrones, cubiertas enteramente por manchas negras tanto en ellas como en las paredes, manchas negras que se mueven, un miasma repulsivo de larvas o insectos aferrados a la pared actuando por mero instinto, solo unos pocos se despegan y vuelan por todos lados, como observando a las nuevas visitantes.

Mientras Jiro se mantiene quieta Sana es la que estira una mano hacia arriba, ofreciendo una metálica superficie donde uno de estos insectos termina por posarse. Sus alas dejan de zumbar y allí se queda, aferrado al índice color rojo que contrasta con el resto del metal plateado. El insecto en sí es de color negro, a la poca luz le nota una superficie peluda en la mayoría de su pequeño cuerpo, las alas parecen adornadas con líneas que brillan con la luz adecuada de un verde inusual, los ojos grandes y negros, saltones, se fijan en Sana de cerca recabando la poca información que puede.

\- Yo era una vez como ustedes –

La voz del llamado "Cán" aparece, rompiendo cualquier tipo de silencio incomodo que les causaba el lugar, la polilla en el dedo de Sana comienza a volar tan pronto le escucha, revoloteando alrededor de ellos de nuevo hasta posarse encima de su amo, sobre la manga negra de su complicada tejedura de cueros y trapos viejos.

\- Tenía aspiraciones, sueños, una lucha delante de mí, recién emigrado a este hermoso país – Dice, abriendo la palma de su mano que estira hacia adelante – Podía regenerar mi cuerpo a voluntad y sentía que el mundo estaría a mis pies con la actitud adecuada, incluso consideré volverme un héroe, un camarada de su causa –

Su único ojo anaranjado no se fija en nada particular, Sana y Jiro se mantienen alejadas pero incluso ellas notan esto, parece mirar hacia lugares lejanos, tiempos que ya no están, aspiraciones perdidas y sueños rotos. La polilla de color negro y verde camina por su brazo hasta posarse entre los dedos de su vendada y huesuda mano, haciendo su propio ruido como un manojo de pequeñas maderas frotándose una contra la otra.

\- Pero luego un mal de cientos de años pasó, se aprovechó de mi ingenuidad y arrebató cada pedazo de humanidad que tenía. Pronto estuve en su nido, desmembrado de dia, inyectado de noche, meses enteros en sufrimiento constante… sabe cómo es Sana Arashi –

\- …- Jiro mira a su lado, Sana está completamente silenciosa, no niega lo que dice, su rostro sigue desconfiado pero otra expresión comienza a cernirse sobre ella, la rabia impotente.

\- Los días eran difíciles, lo suficiente como para que aquellos donde no sintiera dolor fueran raros. En algún punto uno deja de estar en contacto con la realidad, se rompe por completo, y solo unos pocos son capaces de armarse de nuevo – Sus articulaciones se ponen tensas, y su manos e cierra lentamente, atrapando a la pobre polilla que tenía allí, el sonido aplastante de su muerte parece más ruidoso que cualquier cosa que Jiro haya oído con su quirk, lo suficiente para causarle una mueca de asco y lastima por un simple insecto. La rabia en ese ojo brillante era evidente – Cuando todo estaba dicho y hecho, Viuda me dejó abandonado a mi suerte con el resto de los experimentos, sin saber que había sobrevivido y había obtenido un regalo y una maldición por igual –

Al abrir su mano, muestra un montón de cenizas negras, de ellas se despiden un humo verdoso, el material que del que esta polilla estaba hecha parece ser el mismo del de la marioneta que les atacó.

\- "Hollow life" – Dice en un susurro macabro – Ese es mi quirk ahora, condenado a estar siempre rodeado de huecos, seres sin corazón que rondan eternamente esta tierra a mi voluntad, hasta que todos volvamos a las cenizas –

Ese es su quirk, tal como dijo, lo cual tiene más sentido para Jiro, en su mente repasa bien todos los eventos, con un ejército a su disposición de marionetas de tamaños varios que pueden ser tan pequeñas cono insectos o tan grandes como humanos alguien podría tener una red de espionaje ideal, la única condición sería una base donde poder recuperar la información y reunirse con los seres tan simples, un lugar donde puedan regresar sin perderse.

\- Así es como sabes nuestros nombres –

Jiro habla en voz alta, no quiere hacerlo pero no se retracta tampoco, recibe una mirada gélida del hombre encapuchado, pero antes de tardarse demasiado y parecer hostil él asiente lentamente con la cabeza.

\- Kyouka Jiro, hija de Mika y Kyotoku Jiro, estudiante de curso de héroes, nativa de Musutafu, una estudiante que no es ejemplar pero no por falta de capacidad, de nombre clave "Earphone Jack" – Responde casi en una manera robótica – He estado vigilando a la señorita Sana Arashi desde el principio, y sé quiénes son sus personas cercanas, sé todo sobre usted y sus otros compañeros, sobre sus profesores y la institución donde estudia… no es importante en lo más mínimo, no se preocupe, era solo curiosidad que debía saciarse –

Escucharle decir semejante cosa vuelve a causarle frio en todo el cuerpo, aferra su mano derecha al lugar donde se apoya la tela que evita que la sangre fluya de su herida. Habla de un nivel de espionaje profesional y aterrador como si fuera algo normal, para ella es algo nuevo y perverso, ser catalogada así solo por estar cerca de Sana, se pregunta por dentro que tanto sabrá este misterioso Cán.

\- Si has estado vigilando desde hace tanto entonces ¿Por qué actúas ahora? – Sana finalmente intercede, volviendo a insertarse en la conversación, su voz suena seria y mandona, levanta la espada en su mano apuntándole al encorvado sujeto - ¿Por qué ayudarme ahora? –

\- El tiempo corre, supe que estaba lista cuando oí sobre su encuentro con el otro proyecto personal de nuestra querida araña maestra, Sora – Él vuelve a mirar a la aludida, torciendo su cabeza al pronunciar el nombre y notar que ella se estremece al oírle – Un proyecto que se ha revelado y quiso reclutarla, si no me equivoco –

\- Gh… - Apretando sus dientes, la mano de piel morena se aferra al mango de la espada.

\- Si estaba ahí, en el muelle esa noche, o al menos mis informantes lo estaban. El lugar de su fatídica derrota, la primera batalla perdida en una guerra que no tiene oportunidad de ganar como está ahora –

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Quieres ayudarme a encontrarle y detenerle por lo que te hizo? ¿Es eso? –

El hombre de ojo brillante parece hasta ofendido por el comentario, guarda ambas manos decrepitas detrás de su espalda y da media vuelta, caminando hacia la oscuridad del almacén, sus pies desnudos suenan en la grava como duras botas de trabajo, levantando las pierdas en su camino dando un indicio de donde está incluso después de desaparecer en la oscuridad del complejo.

\- Nuestras similitudes no son tan grandes como piensa, Señorita Sana Arashi, pues yo guardo rencores hacia ella, su sed de curiosidad es entendible, después de tantos años he aprendido que yo haría lo mismo de estar en su lugar –

El comentario sobre Viuda cae de mala manera entre ellas, no es algo que Sana pueda ocultar, dando un paso al frente con enojo.

\- Entonces estás con ella – Dispara una afirmación hacia la oscura atmosfera del lugar.

Un ojo anaranjado aparece allí atrás, todavía caminando, las rodea y las acecha caminando en círculos a su alrededor, observa desde allí pero no provoca una sensación de peligro, Jiro se queda junto a Sana como ella instruyó pero de verlo le da la impresión que es él quien se esconde por precaución.

\- Como dije en la carta enviada a su casa, ella debe ser detenida, esto es un hecho que trasciende los pensamientos y emociones de ambos. Es un mal que debe ser eliminado por el bien suyo, ya que amenaza a todos sus seres queridos, y por el bien mío, ya que de saber que sigo con vida podría volver a buscarme o enviar asesinos para atacar esos cabos sueltos de hace tantos años –

\- ¿Sabes quién es? Viuda, si existe realmente, debe tener un nombre, una cara al menos –

\- Eso es información completamente oculta, pocos saben sobre la existencia de Viuda, y de ellos aún menos saben quién es, prefiere mantenerse como un demonio sin cara y sin nombre, es más fácil así fingir su desaparición y comenzar de nuevo en caso de alzar las sospechas –

Parece haberse frenado, la entrada del almacén es recta pero rodeada por rampas de concreto que dejan a Jiro y Sana paradas en medio de dos terrenos elevados sumamente peligrosos, dos que no habían tenido en cuenta hasta ahora. Cán, sin embargo, se mantiene alejado y sobre el mismo nivel, ya sea por una muestra de su confiable trato o por mera distracción, Jiro nota a su compañera atenta, sus ojos se disparan de lado a lado escuchando pasos rodearlas lentamente, pasos artificiales similares al de la marioneta que pelearon anteriormente.

\- ¿Y por qué no la espías y averiguas su nombre y ya? –

\- Muy peligroso, Señorita Kyouka Jiro – Responde algo burdamente, como molesto por las constantes intervenciones de la muchacha que no debería estár allí en principio, al mismo tiempo se lo nota intrigado por ello – Como dije, ella piensa que he muerto, y mandar insectos fácilmente reconocibles solo haría que venga a por mí en cuestión de días. Es un hecho que nadie en su bando sabe nada de Viuda, Señorita Arashi, lo que ofrezco es mis servicios como espía para ayudarla a encaminarse de nuevo… un trato de una vez, una inversión de mi persona para colaborar en la destrucción de esta amenaza… -

Repentinamente Sana vuelve a llamar la atención, habiendo estado callada durante gran porción de la discusión, da un paso al frente con su espada baja, levanta la mirada dirigiéndose directamente hacia el ojo en la oscuridad.

\- Charles Gustafson –

Entonces ese mismo ojo, anaranjado cual fuego nocturno, se agranda ligeramente, al mismo tiempo que desde debajo de esa capucha negra sale un pequeño sonido interesado - ¿Oh…? ¿El doctor extranjero? –

Jiro mira a la morena quien parece muy segura de sí misma, su nariz arrugada por una repentina cara de enojo.

\- Sé por un héroe aliado que ese hombre tiene algo que ver con las desapariciones en Maul, y por tanto con los fantasmas blancos que rondan esa ciudad – Sana lo dice como si tal cosa fuera cierta, fantasmas blancos como en los sitios de misterios, esas cosas no pueden ser reales ¿Verdad? – Sé que está involucrado, y en el muelle donde fui atacada por Sora uno de esos fantasmas apareció para atacarlo a él y llevarme a mí con ellos, lo que sea que quiera Gustafson se alinea con el deseo de Viuda de desapachar a Sora –

\- Si le vigilo podremos averiguar dónde está la conexión – Cán continua con la línea de pensamiento, llegando a un acuerdo.

\- Y si consigues cualquier tipo de información que confirme mi teoría entonces podré asaltar el hospital y sacarle lo que sabe. Si no sabe nada entonces detener las desapariciones me basta, pero si está lo suficientemente involucrado para ir a por Sora entonces debe conocer a Viuda –

\- Y detenerle será un duro golpe a su empresa –

Los dos hablan de lo mismo completando el pensamiento del otro, Jiro se ve un poco intimidada por ello, pues esto causa que el propio Cán deje su lugar y vuelva cerca de ellas dos, con sus manos entrelazadas detrás de su encorvada figura la luz de la luna vuelve ese manojo de trapos viejos en una suave tela de color azulada. Su único ojo visible parece brillar con más intensidad al acercarse, está a metros de Sana quien no hace ni un solo movimiento para defenderse de un ataque sorpresa, quedando completamente expuesta a él.

\- De acuerdo, entonces está arreglado – Dice en su voz ronca anti-natural – Charles Gustafson será el siguiente objetivo en su lista, Señorita Arashi –

\- ¿Tardará demasiado? –

\- Ese hospital es una fortaleza, especialmente si está resguardado por esos fantasmas, yo le dejaré saber cuándo la información esté lista –

\- Entonces hemos terminado aquí –

\- Efectivamente –

Ojo brillante contra dos de color negro que brillan en igual intensidad, una mirada prolongada que parece ser un preludio a un enfrentamiento de lo más sangriento, pero que termina en Cán dando media vuelta y mostrándoles su espalda a las invitadas.

\- Antes de decir adiós – Otra vez Cán vuelve a hablar, las dos le miran notando a un maniquí que se acerca hacia ellas desde la oscuridad, un paso lento e inofensivo, débil incluso – Una última señal de mi confianza hacia usted, ya que parece haberse encariñado con esa espada pero… no creo que sea su estilo –

Se presenta ante Sana uno de esos aterradores maniquís hechos de quitina de insecto, en sus manos huesudas y cubiertas de vendajes lleva una segunda espada la cual estira hacia la morena en un movimiento lento, seco y falto de toda vida.

\- No uso espadas –

\- No hay leyenda heroica que no tenga un arma característica, Señorita Arashi, usted debe saber eso – Responde él – Es algo simbólico, un héroe levanta su espada al cargar contra el monstruo que aterroriza al mundo entero, la espada es el símbolo de la toma de armas, la violencia, la guerra… ¿Acaso no acaba usted de iniciar una carga heroica contra su monstruo personal? –

La espada en sí es recta, el mango es de color negro con adornos de color plateado, el pomo es un anillo sobresaliente que brilla bajo la luz de la luna así como la guarda, gruesa y algo sucio pero con un grabado reconocible a primera vista, el símbolo circular del Jin Jang. La vaina está también adornada por plateado sucio tanto en la base como en la punta, y al desenfundarla Sana revela un filo de lo más precioso, contrastando con la tela roja que cuelga de su pomo, brillando a la luz de la luna como si fuera nueva, su solo movimiento causando un ruido que eriza los cabellos cortando el mismo aire que las rodea.

Incluso sin hablar Sana denota interés en el arma, la guarda tan rapido como la ha desenfundado y la cuelga de su espalda usando la tira que tiene añadida a su vaina.

\- Es usted mucho más inteligente que su padre – Menciona este mientras se aleja en dirección de las tinieblas – Él se rehusó a aceptar mi ayuda, pero tampoco me delató, siempre supuse que era por inseguridad. Ahora veo que usted es mucho más lista, sabe que los límites no son algo que se necesiten cuando pelea contra un mal tan terrible como Viuda –

El comentario cae visiblemente mal, Sana pierde los estribos por primera vez en la noche, no de mala manera pues sus garras se mantienen guardadas, una vez la vista del misterioso hombre la ha dejado ella baja su mentón visiblemente consternada por lo que dijo. Muestra una mueca de disgusto hacia sí misma, sus dientes filosos apretándose entre sí, su ceño fruncido se tiñe con tristeza y hasta pareciera que sus ojos se humedecen de solo escuchar eso. La niña que quiere ser héroe y es llevada por caminos opuestos, forzada a hacer tratos en la oscuridad contra su voluntad.

Jiro, incapaz de hacer algo útil, solo posa una mano en su hombro, nota que Sana se sorprende por una fracción de segundo, antes de volver la mirada y calmar su angustia al verle, ya sea por ocultarlo o por el apoyo que ha sentido de su amiga.

\- Es hora de irse – Dice en voz baja.

Dejan atrás el almacén, siendo observadas hasta última instancia por una siniestra figura en la oscuridad, y diversos ojos blancos que se le agregan, un ejército de muñecos e insectos que se multiplican por segundo una vez se han ido.

\- Sepa que mi ayuda tiene un precio, y esta vez ha sido un gesto amigo, la próxima vez que necesite mis servicios tendrá que pagar por ello -

Esta sería la última vez que vienen aquí en buenos términos, eso queda claro.

Con suerte no necesitarían más de su ayuda una vez entregue lo que sabe del doctor Gustafson.

* * *

\- Las dos de la mañana –

Jiro responde tomando su celular, por suerte los bolsillos con cierre de su chaqueta han evitado que queden completamente incomunicadas, aunque ahora nota que la señal en ese lugar es pésima y apenas comienza a regresar una vez han atravesado la cerca por donde entraron. Sana tiene la motocicleta por unos segundos antes de subirse a ella, descuelga la espada recién adquirida y la cambia hacia adelante para no molestar a su compañera, el casco en mano ahora, un auto que pasa a toda velocidad las ilumina a las dos brevemente.

Ninguna parece feliz de lo que ha pasado, si algo ha sido fue peligroso y moralmente dudoso, saben perfectamente que sus compañeros no estarían contentos por esto, y mucho menos los mismos profesores.

Pensar que semejante individuo existe bajo las narices de toda la sociedad todavía les trae escalofríos incluso habiendo salido del abandonado lugar.

\- Lo siento… por tu herida y por… meterte en esto – Sana dice mirando por encima de su hombro, Jiro todavía no se ha subido y mantiene también el casco en sus manos – Pero es parte de mí, una parte de la que no estoy orgullosa, una parte que debo cerrar una vez termine todo esto –

\- No puedo decir que se ha sentido bien pero…- Jiro suspira – Como dije, estaré a tu lado, pase lo que pase, porque sé que tú no eres como ellos y lo que haces es con buena intención, te defenderé lo necesario si nos llegan a atrapar –

\- Me alegra que hayas venido – Esta vez el comentario no es cara a cara, sus palabras son cortadas en parte por la barrera que pone el casco entre ellas, si pudiera ver su rostro Jiro sabría que San sonríe, aunque solo un poco, es todavía una sonrisa genuina – No habría podido sola –

\- Por supuesto que no, ya sabemos cómo fue la última vez –

La escuchar reír, esta vez más abiertamente.

\- Iremos a algún lugar y limpiaremos tú herida allí antes de llevarte de vuelta –

\- Ha dejado de sangrar al menos – Con ese último comentario Jiro rodea a su compañera con sus brazos, y siente el motor rugir bajo sus piernas – Vamos a casa –

Como prometieron, volvieron en una sola pieza.

Ahora toca la espera, una vez recabada la información comenzaría su ofensiva.

La hora de llevar la guerra a ella.

**_Viuda…_**

**_Voy a por ti._**

* * *

**Un trato oscuro a cambio de poder dar el próximo paso ¿Acaso vale la pena mancharse por eso?**

**Como siempre, gracias por leer, y recuerden dejar reviews por aquí con sus opiniones y criticas.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	15. Clase 2-A

El salón se encuentra tan vacío como siempre, Akira nunca puede evitar mirarlo con algo de pena, semejante lugar, tan lleno de vida en otros cursos, víctima de una barrida general gracias a Shouta Aizawa no menos. El pequeño grupo restante que conforma la clase 2-A es unido, es lo lógico considerando que solo quedan cuatro de los veinte originales desde ya hace un año, con el sol brillando desde los ventanales esta soledad se nota más, durante el día sin embargo no faltan las situaciones donde el grupo actúe con toda unidad, al menos en eso encuentra conforte la psicóloga, que la falta de compañeros no afecte sus espíritus.

Los pupitres vacíos siguen allí, como un fantasma que recuerda cada día esa severidad de Eraser Head, han pedido sacarlos antes pero suelen dejarse allí por si el salón es usado por otro grupo, la Clase 2-A siempre es movida de salón en salón ya que pueden acomodarse incluso en las oficinas de los niveles superiores. Al levantar su vista Akira nota a uno solo de sus alumnos, sentado allí con sus manos entrelazadas sobre el pupitre, ojos entrecerrados dejándose bañar con la luz del sol mañanero que resalta su notorio pelo color azul eléctrico, tan refulgente como peinado.

\- Buenos días – Dice ella llamándole la atención, él abre sus ojos lentamente y recobra su sonrisa gentil usual – Olivier –

Olivier Myers, "Myers" para la mayoría.

Él disfruta escuchar a alguien llamándole por su nombre de pila, aunque sea entre ellos dos, Akira sabe lo que siente un extranjero en Japón incluso después de tantos años, intenta recordar y mostrar pequeños gestos que al menos le hagan sentirse como en su casa. Muchos se sorprenden al verle, no por el hecho de que sea del viejo continente Europeo, sino por su porte tan particular que grita "English" donde sea que esté. Ya se ha vuelto una "tradición de grupo" llamarle por su nombre, al igual que se han acostumbrado a que los nombre de la misma manera sin querer.

_\- Good morning, Miss Izumi – _Respondiendo la cortesía él asiente, con su inglés de sonido antiguo y perfectamente entonado.

\- ¿Tus compañeros? –

\- Hakuto y Chinami estaban afuera hablando con alguien de Tercer año – Dice ya adoptando el idioma local, el cual domina con mucha fluidez y su acento es ya imperceptible – Nagato está… -

\- Detrás de usted –

Una voz le susurra al oído e inmediatamente Izumi salta hacia adelante, casi cayendo sobre la primera fila de pupitres y, por tanto, causando que Oliver se levante atraparla, por suerte pudo detenerse a tiempo. Voltea aferrándose a los libros en sus brazos con las uñas por el susto, frunce el ceño al notar que efectivamente el segundo muchacho estaba detrás, de alguna manera oculto, y por si fuera poco está riéndose de manera muy juguetona.

El segundo alumno, Nagato Ishikawa, es contrariamente japonés hasta la medula, ruidoso, algo molesto y exagerado, lo único que tiene en común con Oliver es el extraño pelo, de un castaño casi rojo y picos en todas direcciones como si fuera una especie de puercoespín humano.

\- Cae, de nuevo, antes las técnicas del maestro – Dice juntando ambas manos y levantando dos dedos hacia arriba en un gesto tradicional que debería ser serio, pero pierde toda seriedad acompañado de su cara que se regodea en el orgullo por haberla asustado – Osu –

\- ¡Cuantas veces tengo que…! – Calmando el susto ella silencia su voz, dando un gran suspiro antes de seguir con un tono más bajo pero no menos autoritario – Ya hemos pasado por esto, no debes esconderte en el salón –

\- Es parte de mi entrenamiento ¿Sabe? –

La profesora Izumi no es particularmente alta, pero con Nagato puede pararse casi cerniéndose sobre él si hace el esfuerzo, para darle ese extra de terror a su frase de castigo - Puedo decirle siempre a Trece que sabes más sobre eso –

Visiblemente Nagato tiembla brevemente, dejando su pose ninja a un lado para poner ambas manos detrás de su cadera, aparentando un aire de calma totalmente falso.

\- B-bueno, eso no será necesario, supongo… - Dice rápidamente – Perdón, profesora –

La puerta se abre de nuevo revelando a los últimos dos alumnos faltantes, el primero se acerca a la profesora mirando entre ella y su compañero pelirrojo quien vuelve a su asiento escabulléndose para no empeorar la situación. El muchacho tiene el cabello corto, de un color anaranjado que no tiene nada que envidiarle a cualquier fuego ardiendo con fuerza, notoriamente debajo de uno de sus amarillos ojos se extiende una cicatriz que corta su rostro en dos mitades, una línea que pareciera una quebrada sobre su propia piel.

\- Disculpe por llegar tarde, profesora Izumi – Hakuto Sinji es su nombre, el más alto y de aspecto más maduro de todos ellos.

\- No es tan tarde Sinji – Ella responde sin darle mayor vuelta al asunto, decide no mencionar el hecho de que también acaba de llegar.

\- Te dije que no habría problema, tarado –

Y aparece la última integrante del grupo quien es, casualmente, la única chica superviviente a la infame "Purga de Aizawa", Hakuto le da espacio a Chinami Kurosawa, muchacha de altura normal y complexión desgarbada, su uniforme escolar adornado con una bufanda alrededor de su cuello color violeta casi negro, algo necesario para ella quien siente frio incluso acercándose el verano como ahora. Sus ojos y su pelo son de un color negro, a tal punto que parecen robar los colores cercanos de su brillantez, su cabello tapa uno de esos dos ojos casi enteramente, de piel pálida, ojeras y andar encorvado por falta de interés.

\- Kurosawa, lenguaje –

\- Si, lo que sea –

Caminan a sus respectivos pupitres, ella arrastra sus pies hasta el suyo, y pronto los cuatro integrantes de la Clase 2-A se encuentran sentados.

\- Bien –

Con una única palabra ya todos comienzan a buscar sus libros y sus elementos de trabajo dentro de las mochilas, pero encuentra a la profesora levantando una mano para detenerles.

\- No, hoy no, tengo una clase especial preparada para nosotros – La profesora dice con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, allí parada en un pequeño escalón sobre ellos presenta la actividad como si fuera una acompañante presentando el acto del mago para el que trabaja - ¡Haremos un viaje por la escuela! Ustedes darán concejos a los cursos de héroes de los años anteriores ya que se acercan los exámenes ¿Qué les parece? –

Hay un silencio sepulcral, los cuatro se miran entre ellos, se comunican perfectamente entre ellos el hecho de que ninguno sabe bien como dar una charla sobre exámenes.

El silencio se extiende un poco más, con cada segundo pisoteando un poco más la idea que Akira Izumi pensó seria maravillosa.

Chinami acomoda su flequillo antes de decir lo que todos piensan en voz alta.

\- Carajo –

* * *

**Capítulo 15: Clase 2-A**

* * *

\- Tendrias que hablar tú, Ollie – Comenzando por el joven japonés de menor estatura, y un apodo demasiado amistoso, todos asienten.

\- Totalmente –

\- Estoy de acuerdo –

Inmediatamente siguiendo la partida de la profesora de Psicologia todo el grupo acordó en que el joven de pelo azul, ya parado frente a ellos intentando idear un plan, tendría que ser el que se dirija al otro grupo. Akira Izumi les ha dejado solos por unos momentos para convenir sobre cómo abordar el tema de las pruebas que vienen y sus propias experiencias, mientras tanto iría a hablar con el profesor a cargo de la otra clase para corroborar detalles sobre la reunión en el último minuto, tenía miedo de que se hayan olvidado de ello.

\- ¿Por qué yo? – Exclama el chico, todavía calmado pero no lo suficiente para tomar tanta responsabilidad.

\- Eres el más apuesto de los cuatro – Chinami dice como si fuera algo bien sabido, se gana dos miradas de los otros dos muchachos pero ninguno argumenta contra ello – Y el que es más agradable –

\- Ustedes son tan agradables como yo – Dice él acomodando su chaqueta, no dejaría que los cumplidos le lleguen a la cabeza tan rápidamente.

\- Además si decimos algo mal puede que terminemos por asustar a las pobres criaturas – Acota Nagato.

Chinami se ilumina con una sonrisa macabra, tapa su boca mientras intenta y falla en cubrir una risa muy poco confiable - ¿Asustarlos dices? De repente quiero ser yo la que hable frente a ellos –

\- Me arrepiento de lo que dije, no todos somos tan agradables - Oliver le dirige una mirada de ceño fruncido antes de suspirar, rendido - De acuerdo, pero no hablaré yo toda la hora ¿Vale? –

\- Y yo mantendré a la loquita callada –

\- Inténtalo, enanito –

Los dos alumnos comienzan a intercambiar empujones, o más bien es la chica de pelo color negro quien tira manotazos en dirección de su compañero y él los ataja con sus manos pidiéndole que se detenga antes de que se caiga de la silla al suelo.

Mientras esto se prolonga Oliver mira a quien se ha mantenido callado, dentro de todo, Hakuto mantiene una vista distante en algún punto más allá de la pizarra, sus manos entrelazadas un apoyo para su cabeza distraída y hace falta que el muchacho extranjero se acerque para que reaccione finalmente volviendo al mundo real. Una mano aterriza en su hombro, la expresión calmada tan particular de Oliver se cambia por una de preocupación por su compañero.

\- ¿Estarás bien? No quiero que esto termine en desastre –

\- Del que tienes que preocuparte no soy yo – Ignorando esa mano amiga Hakuto deja su asiento, caminando hacia la salida del salón tan pronto como oye a la profesora abrir la puerta para indicarles que deben moverse hacia la charla.

_\- Con ella en la clase… espero que todo esté bien – _

Oliver se mantiene callado viendo a sus compañeros alejándose.

* * *

"- La prueba de primer año fue algo simple, capturar una bandera que simbolizaba un objetivo o una persona, dividió al grupo entero en cinco grupos de cuatro personas y cada uno fue por su cuenta, todos a la vez a por su propia bandera. Cuando terminamos de capturar la nuestra y volvimos al salón notamos que no había nadie más, por lo que el propio Aizawa dijo el resto de los grupos pelearon entre ellos por ser el primer dia y no confiar unos en los otros, entonces decidió expulsarlos a todos y quedarse con el único grupo que había trabajado como un verdadero equipo - "

Esa es, de manera abreviada la interesante historia de cómo el grupo 2 – A quedó reducida a un ínfimo numero de cuatro estudiantes, los otros dieciséis habían sido echados al terminar el primer día, y es hasta hoy, más de un año después, que los cuatro presentes se alegran de haber convenido en colaborar como lo hicieron. El grupo entero de la 1 – A parece quedarse en completo silencio después de la explicación, fue una jovencita de ojo saltones y pelo verdoso quien preguntó pero incluso ella se quedó en palabras una vez terminado el relato, obviamente saben bien que tan tremendo puede ser Aizawa pero ninguno se imaginaba que las amenazas en el primer día eran más que eso, amenazas vacías.

La clase de ayuda fue algo caótica comenzando por el profesor Ectoplasm quien no dijo una sola palabra relegándose a un rol de espectador luego de presentarlos a todos por nombre y apellido, probablemente en venganza contra la profesora Izumi por ocupar una hora de su tiempo, luego siguió el largo monologo entre Oliver con ayuda de Nagato quienes intentaron dar concejos para el periodo de exámenes que vendrá a partir de la semana que viene sin decir explícitamente que clase de ejercicios habrá, se relegaron a decir "Estudien mucho" y "No lo arruinen" cada dos o tres minutos entre sus explicaciones y experiencias propias, con Chinami acotando de vez en cuando pero callada por ellos para evitar meter más presión a los pobres jóvenes iniciados. Ya una media hora dentro de la charla la atmosfera se ha alivianado, Ectoplasm ha salido hace unos minutos lo cual resta un par de ojo aterradores que miran con desdén y eso es una gran suma a tranquilizar al grupo, Izumi ha dicho que sería mejor que, de ahora en adelante, contesten dudas que los jóvenes tengan.

Preguntaron, primero, sobre el hecho de que son solo cuatro, era de esperarse, lo que le siguió fue la explicación de Oliver que quebró enteramente el ambiente calmado.

Tomó un rato antes de que llegue la siguiente pregunta, sobre sus quirks esta vez, y sus nombres de héroe, por supuesto, un jovencito de pecas y cara tímida fue quien lo hizo y prosiguió a anotar todo lo que escuchó en una libreta personal.

Oliver explicó primero que su quirk consistía en estirar su cuerpo cual elástico, y su nombre de héroe "Tenacious", no hubo mayor reacción de ello.

Nagato siguió sacando una hoja de su bolsillo la cual hizo flotar por todo el salón, su quirk "Leaf form" le permite tomar control sobre las hojas de árboles, cambiar por completo su estructura y moverlas a su voluntad, haciéndolas armas de proyectiles filosas o cuerdas si tiene una gran cantidad, su gusto por el otoño fue la razón de su nombre "Red Leaf"

Chinami fue prohibida de usar su quirk en clase por Izumi, la profesora todavía no se acostumbra a ello, la heroína conocida como "Thanatos" tiene la habilidad de segregar un barro color marrón violáceo que toma forma de criaturas humanoides salidas de pesadillas, la muchacha toma orgullo en su habilidad para asustar a la gente y causarles asco.

Finalmente cuando el grupo se giró hacia Hakuto este permaneció en silencio, su mirada puesta en frente, esta vez no está pérdida sino puesta directamente en una alumna.

Durante la presentación entera se mantuvo al margen, su personalidad no es precisamente extrovertida por tanto a nadie le pareció extraño pero Oliver supo enseguida por qué, entre las caras de los alumnos jóvenes hay una que saca a Hakuto de su personaje completamente, ella devuelve la mirada con la misma intensidad, apoyada en su propia mano, sus ojos enviando una electricidad palpable que hace al propio Olver temblar un poco. Sabiendo bien que esto no es bueno para ninguno de los grupos el muchacho extranjero quiere presentarlo pero es la profesora Izumi quien interviene primero.

\- Sinji ¿Está todo bien? –

\- Sí – Responde el muchacho de la cicatriz quebrada, se gira hacia la profesora con una mirada igual de intensa que la enviada a la alumna eléctrica - ¿Podemos pasar a la siguiente pregunta? –

\- S-supongo… - Izumi no esperaba la reacción, supone que Hakuto tiene sus razones por la cual no revelar su quirk o su nombre frente al grupo – Entonces ¿Siguiente pregunta? –

Es el Presidente del salón quien levanta la mano a continuación, lo conocen bien por su presencia difícil de perder en las reuniones entre cursos, levanta la mano en línea recta hacia arriba con tanta fuerza que podría haber aventado una pelota de plástico hacia arriba y hubiera hecho un agujero en el techo.

\- Iida – A Akira no le queda de otra que darle la oportunidad de preguntar.

\- ¿Cómo es trabajar con héroes? – La pregunta les toma por sorpresa un poco, especialmente considerando que todos ya han hecho pasantías para este punto – Trabajar de igual a igual, seguir su ejemplo de cerca, ser buenos ayudantes ¿Cómo es estar cerca de héroes profesionales? –

Tiene sentido entonces que pregunte, las pasantías no son más que un periodo de prueba, no fueron héroes por un corto periodo de tiempo sino meros observadores o aprendices, es una cosa completamente distinta estar allí con una licencia y se miembro aunque sea temporal del equipo, que la gente dependa de ti tanto como de tus compañeros y tus superiores.

\- Eso es estúpido –

Pero toda posible interacción interesante se rompe al momento que Hakuto abre la boca, da un paso al frente dirigiéndose a Iida directamente.

\- Pones a los héroes en un pedestal, aunque seas un solo estudiante no deberías hacer eso, ustedes más que nadie deberían saber que los héroes no son más que personas con un trabajo el cual debe hacerse como cualquier otro. No son "Héroes" en el sentido romántico de la palabra, solo por tener un título y una licencia eso no les hace buenas personas, no significa que todos los héroes profesionales allí afuera estén listos para salvar a todo el mundo por la bondad en su corazón. Hay "Heroes" que lo hacen por ganancia propia, por el trabajo mismo o por otros motivos personales, en eso no hay nada de malo, pero no deben confundirlos nunca con aquellos a los que genuinamente les importa salvar a las personas y que, tal vez, ni tengan una licencia para hacerlo y deben quedarse mirando sin hacer nada –

El tono de Hakuto suena severo, pero está lejos de reprimir a Iida, este vuelve a sentarse mientras asiente al escucharle, pronto el joven de cabellos naranjas recorre con su mirada a todo el curso, hablando ya parado frente al resto de sus compañeros como si fuera un verdadero profesor.

\- Hay héroes que no merecen el título, que no merecen la licencia, que no merecen ser recordados, pues su vida entera fue un fraude, un chiste… hay héroes que no deberían ser considerados ni si quiera para el examen de admisión, héroes que se regodean en su estatus por encima de la justicia y se creen que por ello pueden hacer lo que quieran –

Su mirada, sin embargo, termina por posarse en esa muchacha de piel morena, Hakuto alza la barbilla e inclina la cabeza ligeramente, disparándole una mirada condescendiente desde arriba.

\- Hay héroes que merecen todo lo que les ha pasado, porque nunca estuvieron listos para ser uno en primer lugar –

Era suficiente, Oliver pudo escuchar el momento exacto donde esa garra de metal se aferró al pupitre y decidió alcanzar a su compañero para tomarlo del hombro.

\- ¿Y qué hay de los villanos? – Habló la muchacha a la que miraba, Sana Arashi, su voz quema con un desprecio pocas veces oído – Hakuto Sinji –

\- "Villanos" es un término vago que usan los ignorantes para determinar a un enemigo y tener una simple excusa para apalear a quien creen que está mal –

\- ¿Es así de simple? ¿Qué hay de todos los maniacos ahí afuera? ¿Hay que vigilar más a nuestros propios compañeros que a aquellos que ya han intentado asesinarnos varias veces? –

El salón entero ha caído en un completo silencio, los alumnos de ambas clases miran a sus respectivos compañeros ambos parados simbólicamente en aceras completamente distintas de una misma calle, sus miradas trasmiten rabia hacia algo que no está allí, sus palabras elaboradas ideologías hechas a través de años de sufrimiento y soledad. Un ojo atravesado por una cicatriz y un brazo que ya no está, marcas de un pasado conjunto que nunca van a compartir voluntariamente, Hakuto se mantiene calmado aunque amenazante mientras que Sana ya ha dejado su asiento y su voz ronca es más silenciosa que otras veces pero aun así da miedo.

Cada pregunta es una daga en la dirección del otro.

\- ¿Debo desconfiar de mis compañeros y esperar a que me apuñalen por la espalda? –

\- ¿Entonces qué? ¿Cazamos a todos los "villanos" y los encerramos hasta que se mueran sin preguntar una sola pregunta? ¿Tú decides quien vive y quien muere? ¿¡Es así como hacen las cosas los Arashi?! –

\- ¿¡Y como hacen las cosas ustedes!? ¿Cómo las hizo tu padre? Hakuto Sinji – El golpe que deja al muchacho de segundo año en completo silencio – Sigues hablando de mí pero sé quién eres tú, y sabes exactamente lo que me han hecho… ¿Acaso quieres que te muestre? –

**\- ¡Suficiente! – **

Un grito desesperado llega del costado y ambos alumnos voltean, parece incluso que el aire alrededor del salón ha cambiado y se ha vuelto más pesado, Akira Izumi les mira con enojo, había dejado esa conversación continuar por demasiado tiempo peor incluso a ella le costó juntar coraje para detener la catástrofe que ambos hijos de la tragedia son cuando se juntan.

\- ¡Arashi estás fuera de lugar! –

\- Por supuesto que tomaría su maldito lado – Responde agresivamente la morena.

\- ¡Ambos lo están! –

Hakuto aparta la mirada sin decir una sola palabra mientras Sana raspa sus dedos en su pupitre.

\- Dado que no pueden soportarse entonces daremos por terminado… -

\- ¡Eso no será necesario! – Sana vuelve a interrumpirla, esta vez decididamente juntando sus útiles, libros y cuadernos para tirarlos con fuerza en su mochila color negro, se la cuelga en un hombro y comienza caminar – Me voy. Ya no molestaré más su estúpida charla, y lo que tengan que decir ya no me importa –

\- ¡Arashi! –

Para cuando Akira quiere intervenir y atraparla la muchacha ya ha azotado la puerta corrediza con fuerza, perseguirla afuera y traerla seria vergonzoso para todas las personas involucradas e incluso si hace eso ponerle las manos encima ahora mismo podría hacer que la feroz tigresa saque sus garras y la cosa empeore aún más. El sonido de la puerta golpeando el marco fue determinante, hubo un silencio sepulcral después de eso, Hakuto se retiró del frente del salón sintiendo las miradas mordaces de los jóvenes estudiantes quien, obviamente defenderían a su compañera, mientras Oliver comenzó a disculparse por lo sucedido e intentó recuperar al menos un pequeño porcentaje del ambiente amistoso que habían logrado conseguir con ellos.

La clase no volvió a como estaba hasta que el timbre del fin de la hora les salvó, y la figura de Ectoplasm volvió a aparecer como si nada hubiese pasado.

Todo se había ido al diablo en dos minutos.

* * *

El salón donde dejaron sus cosas se volvió silencioso, todos preparan sus mochilas sin decir una sola palabra, las miradas cambian del suelo a Hakuto quien se ha alejado de sus tres compañeros y se encuentra cruzado de brazos concentrándose en el vasto cielo que hay fuera de la ventana. Ninguno sabe exactamente como iniciar una conversación con él después de lo ocurrido, durante más de un año han conocido a Hakuto como un serio pero agradable muchacho, de actitud mayor y responsable, nunca había elevado la voz a menos que sea absolutamente necesario en batalla, aquél que se dirigió a Sana con tanto odio no era su compañero de todos los días. Un chico que sobrepasó las expectativas, con un quirk tan destructivo pero que usa para el bien, todavía tienen fresco el recuerdo de ese día donde Hakuto se confesó frente al grupo.

_"- Mi padre era un villano-"_

Un secreto que, para él, es el equivalente de confiarle su vida a alguien, si bien el personal de la academia lo sabe se mantiene entre un pequeño grupo de estos por el bien de la familia Sinji, al igual que en los medios nunca se ha hablado de la verdadera identidad del villano conocido como "Vulcano". El día que se confesó pidió perdón como si hubiese estado mintiéndoles todo ese tiempo, como si hubiese hecho una atrocidad, culpándose de algo que no tenía sentido, pidiendo perdón por el simple hecho de haber nacido en esa familia.

_"- Quiero hacer las cosas distintas, traer algo de orgullo a nuestro apellido –" _

Con once años perdió a su padre, tuvo una relación difícil con él especialmente el último año, su rostro muestra todavía las cicatrices de su abuso, pero Hakuto defiende a su padre sin justificar sus actos, fue un hombre mal encaminado, embarcado en un rio de villanía que solo fluye en una dirección.

Vulcano terminó su vida como un reconocido villano de poderes monstruosos, peleando a muerte con White Thunder y cobrando la vida de la familia Arashi en el proceso.

Pero una chica sobrevivió en todo eso, una chica que comparte su misma agonía pero que no puede soportar ver.

\- No puedo creerlo – Finalmente la profesora dice algo, llegando al salón a través de la puerta corrediza, furiosa lo cual ya es raro en ella aunque el enojo sea en parte hacia ella misma por haber propuesto el ejercicio desde el principio.

\- No es justo culparlo a él, vio como reaccionó esa chica – Chinami no tarda en salir a defender a su propio compañero, pero escucha que este se acerca caminando desde atrás.

\- Está bien, dije lo que quería decir, su reacción fue la esperada, y no cambiará lo que pienso sobre ella –

Pronto todo se reduce a Hakuto allí parado con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, en el espacio entre sus compañeros y el pequeño pedestal donde se encuentra la profesora, Akira toma asiento y deja salir un gran suspiro sintiendo el peso de la mirada de sus alumnos sobre ella, no puede irse tan fácil y tiene que opinar sobre el asunto por más dificultoso que sea.

\- Lo que le dijiste fue muy duro, Sinji –

\- Fue la realidad, tiene que aceptarlo, Sana Arashi es una pésima estudiante y el hecho de que Aizawa la deje continuar en ese grupo me hace cuestionar su habilidad como profesor –

\- Sana Arashi se ganó ese puesto como ustedes el suyo – Salta la profesora en defensa de la muchacha ausente, si hay alguien que ha sentido la explosiva personalidad de Sana de cerca es ella y aun así continuará poniendo fe en que cambiará, porque ella misma le ha dicho que no es una mala persona – La juzgas por lo que hizo su familia, algo que no esperaría de ti precisamente –

\- Lo que digo es justo, ambos sabemos que ella es un peligro, usted más que nadie debería saber sobre su familia, muertos peleando villanos en situaciones peligrosas, el único vivo incluso estuvo en prisión, pero nadie recuerda eso ¿No? Solo por ser una familia que fue renombrada alguna vez le dejan pasar los errores, pues uno de esos errores arruinó una familia, y estoy seguro que no fue el único –

\- ¡Estás proyectando tu odio hacia su padre en ella! ¿Cómo es justo eso? –

\- No odio a su padre, está muerto y ya no importa, no estoy proyectando nada… – Hakuto aprieta sus puños visiblemente, su voz tan serena se tiñe de una agresividad venenosa – La odio a ella, y solo a ella –

Las palabras salen al exterior con un peso propio, los mismos pájaros afuera parecen callarse ante semejante afirmación, detrás los tres alumnos apartan su mirada o intentan distraerse para no oír semejante cosa de su afectuoso compañero, delante Akira Izumi no puede cambiar su expresión de una de dolor, su quirk le indica perfectamente que es verdad.

\- Representa todo lo mal que hubo con su padre y usted lo sabe, ya ha estado involucrada en una pelea callejera que terminó en dos muertos, sin mencionar las noticias que vuelan por la escuela donde le pintan como una buscapleitos rebelde… no tiene control, usted vio sus ojos cuando reaccionó a lo que le dije, quiere vengarse de todos los que le hicieron mal – Hakuto queda mirando al suelo ahora, su expresión de enojo parece disiparse un momento – Está demasiado ciega para verlo -

\- No puedes decir eso, Sana es solo una niña… -

\- No lo es, si algo me demuestra lo de hoy es que es una niña cabeza dura que quiere resolver todo a golpes y gritos, justo como pensaba, seguirá buscando y peleando por siempre, hasta que colapse y se lleve consigo a todos los que tenga cerca – Esa pequeña muestra de melancolía queda reducida al volver a hablar de Sana, frunce su ceño, sus ojos naranja arden con ira – El hecho de que siga aquí me decepciona… -

\- Aizawa vio algo en ella ¿Acaso no crees en él? –

\- Espero que deje de ver eso entonces, y la expulse – Hakuto gira y se dirige a la puerta, en dirección al descanso que ya ha anunciado su llegada hace unos pocos minutos – La próxima vez que me hable de esa manera no me quedaré ahí parado, por más que usted o All Might intervengan –

\- Hakuto… -

De nuevo otro alumno se escapa a ella, aunque esta vez ni intenta frenarlo con tanta intensidad, Hakuto deja atrás el salón, a sus compañeros y a la profesora, le da lástima hacerlo tan abruptamente y sin siquiera pedirles perdón por lo sucedido pero se mantiene firme, hacerlo solo confundiría las cosas, dejará en claro su posición hacia Arashi. Apoya su espalda en la puerta unos segundos, intentando rearmar con algo de silencio el rompecabezas hecho trizas que es su cabeza ahora mismo, no llega a hacerlo por demasiado tiempo antes de escuchar un alboroto a su derecha.

Una alumna del 1-A se acerca a él por el medio del pasillo, de piel rosa y ojos dorados, llamándole la atención a gritos mientras dos compañeras más la retienen en su sitio evitando que busque pelea.

\- ¡Oye tú! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Te hablo a ti, pelos naranjas! – La ruidosa voz de la muchacha se escucha molesta, afortunadamente no es lo suficiente fuerte como para pasar a las otras tres.

Hakuto le mira fijamente y se voltea hacia el otro lado, camina en busca de algo de paz y tranquilidad.

Intentando alejarse esos gritos enojados se vuelve murmullos.

\- _Señora, es su esposo, hoy fue hayado en el bosque tras una larga pelea con White Thunder… - _

_\- Hakuto, por favor, vé a tu habitación – _

_\- ¡¿Qué ha pasado con papá?! –_

Otros murmullo ocupan su cabeza, estos frescos en su mente, lo suficiente como para provocarle una leve jaqueca.

\- _Arashi – _Se dice a sí mismo, aprieta los dientes intentando no dejar salir una terrible maldición en medio del pasillo escolar – _Si ellos no te dan una lección… -_

Pensamientos agresivos, de los cuales odia tener.

Pero la odia más a ella, y odia el hecho de que le haya hablado así frente a tanta gente.

Se ha distanciado de toda violencia en su vida por miedo a terminar como su padre.

**\- _Tatsushiro Arashi merecía la muerte –_**

Pero cuando la tiene cerca… siente como si pudiera pasar esa línea.

* * *

**Y así comienza una nueva etapa en la historia, con el pequeño grupo de la clase 2-A presentado justo antes de los exámenes de fin de semestre, la presentación de un rival que se suma a la pila de cosas con las que Sana tendrá que lidiar tarde o temprano.**

**¡Disculpen la tardanza con este capitulo! Me he tomado un pequeño descanso y, honestamente, había olvidado que tenia que publicar ya que tengo todo escrito. De ahora en adelante prometo una actualización cada domingo, hasta que se termine el arc de los examenes, ¡Prometo que la espera vale la pena!**

**Gracias a todos y todas por leer, como siempre, y un gracias especial a mi amigo Mauro y a Amara por sus excelentes ideas para dos de los integrantes de la clase 2-A.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	16. Examen final y equipos disfuncionales

Los exámenes en la Academia U.A no son diferentes a aquellos en cualquier otra escuela, horas de estudio y traseros aplanados en sillas para luego sudar la gota gorda durante un par de horas y rogar por no olvidar todo completamente apenas uno tome la pluma en su mano. La tensión era palpable durante los primeros días de exámenes pero donde la última campaña del ultimo sonó todo estuvo mucho mejor en el mundo, intercambios de gracias y de respuestas, alumnos gritando todo lo que no pudieron durante esas horas de tortura, sonrisas que vuelven a aparecer al igual que los colores de los mismos alumnos, especialmente aquellos que estuvieron hasta muy tarde estudiando para compensar por el tiempo perdido.

Luego del almuerzo del miércoles el grupo 1-A se separó para, una vez más, comenzar un periodo de pruebas, esta vez, sin embargo, dichas pruebas serán físicas y no escritas, eso mismo ya es un gran motivo para alegrarse.

\- ¡No puedo creer que haya aprobado tanto! ¡Nunca me había pasado en la vida! – En medio del vestidor una jovencita de piel rosa alza los brazos sonriendo de manera brillante, sus gritos podrían hacer eco en la escuela entera.

\- ¿Alguna vez habías estudiado? – Su figura queda petrificada al escuchar a una de sus compañeras hacerle una pregunta algo terrible – Estoy segura que es la primera vez, babas -

\- Estudiar lo que se dice _estudiar…_ \- Dice, la flamante figura vestida en violeta y azul se encoje hasta ser tan invisible como Hagakure – ¿Tal vez? –

Acomodando su falda amarillenta Momo asiente, tomando por una vez el lado de Mina con respecto al tema del estudio. - Lo importante es que lo has hecho ahora, espero que hayas recordado todo, Ashido –

\- Si, Momo realmente se puso en modo "Plus Ultra-estricta" en su casa – Jiro acota detrás, calzándose las botas de su atuendo.

Asaltada con vergüenza ella se encoje también, dejando salir una voz casi dolida, como si fuera una especie de Martir de las Matematicas - ¡N-no es cierto! Solo quería que… todo salga bien, por mis compañeros –

\- _Que dramática _– Es el pensamiento que recorre a todas las presentes.

\- ¿Cómo fue su estudio entonces? –

\- ¡Sí! Ya que no quisieron venir con nosotras –

Jiro y Mina se giran hacia Sana y Uraraka, compañeras en esa fatídica semana de estudios, casualmente sentadas una junto a la otra mientras la conversación vira en su dirección.

Hubo cuatro instancias donde se juntaron, el pequeño grupo constaba de Iida, Sana, Deku y Ochaco, las primeras dos "clases" fueron dedicadas a un resumen general de cada materia y a armar cuadros con los que sea fácil el estudio mientras que las siguientes dos fueron repasos y posibles preguntas para el examen que dedujeron a partir de lo que los profesores habían dicho durante el año. Las tardes en ese pequeño grupo eran agradables, con la perfecta mezcla entre estudio intenso y descansos exigidos por el "Gremio de estudiantes oprimidos" que fue fundado de improviso por una fastidiada Sana Arashi y una desinflada Uraraka Ochaco ante la velocidad de pensamiento superior de sus dos compañeros.

En resumen, ambas se miran y dejan salir una risa algo nerviosa, pues desde afuera podría parecer que ambos Deku e Iida estudiaron con toda decisión y ellas casualmente aprendieron por estar cerca o más bien que se habían aprovechado de ambos "come libros" al menos un poquito.

\- Fue… bien… -

\- ¡Mhm! ¡Bien! –

\- ¡Así parece que ocultan algo! –

Solo unos momentos más tarde Sana termina de ponerse su traje, manos aferradas a la larga cinta roja que rodea su cadera, levanta sus pies y sus botas de combate con puntas metálicas dejan salir un ruido de golpe al dar contra el suelo, el chaleco color negro se ajusta a su cuerpo perfectamente, el dorado de sus guanteletes y sus botones brilla bajo la artificial luz blanca del vestidor, al moverse el cuero que recorre sus hombros se retuerce y deja salir un sonido particular. Alrededor cada una termina con sus preparativos, expectantes al nuevo desafío que será la prueba de final de semestre, robots o no, estarán todas listas para batallar contra lo que sea y dar un paso más cerca en dirección a ser las mejores heroínas de esta generación.

Su mano metálica se aferra a los ojos de la máscara hasta apoyarla en su rostro, acomoda la cadena retráctil por detrás, queda oculta tras la feroz mirada de un felino, sus rayas rojas, su pelaje blanco contrasta con su entero traje color negro, en su frente el símbolo de la tormenta.

Hace meses ya que ha pasado y todavía recuerda las burlas de cierto lagarto gigante, recuerda su cuerpo sangrante en la lluvia viendo como sus enemigos se despedazan entre ellos, la cara de un alumno de segundo año que le trató como si todo lo que le ha pasado lo ha tenido merecido, el dolor de perder pedazos suyos otra vez…

Pero no más.

Ahora solo una cosa está grabada en su mente mientras abre la puerta y se dirige hacia afuera para encontrar a los maestros.

No más derrotas, no más caídas.

Pasará cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

**Capítulo 16 – Examen final / Equipos disfuncionales**

* * *

\- _Aunque lo que dijo Hakuto Sinji estuvo claramente influenciado por su propia experiencia con la familia Arashi algo tiene de verdad, Sana Arashi es un dolor de cabeza y ya lo ha demostrado con todo ese asunto del muelle que pasó hace rato – _

_Las palabras de Aizawa fueron contundentes, pasando lista para los posibles enfrentamientos durante la parte física del examen final Sana fue la cuarta persona de la que se ocupó siguiendo después de Kaminari y Ashido. El resto de los profesores intercambiaron miradas, ninguno estaba precisamente en desacuerdo con eso, el día anterior Akira Izumi había mencionado la pequeña pelea en la clase de ayuda que intentó dar, y era de esperarse que ella, de todos, fuera quien intervenga para poner un pequeño punto a lo que dice su colega._

_\- Ella ha cambiado, no es la misma chica que comenzó el año, sé que no soy la única que lo ha notado – Exclamó, intentando salvar un poco a la pobre muchacha que no está presente._

_\- Todavía me quedo con tres de ella en vez de un solo Bakugo – Snipe intervino, reclinado en su silla, secundando la moción – Le tuve conmigo unos días durante su castigo y puedo decir que se ha amansado después de ese incidente, acepta ayuda incluso – _

_\- Para eso es el periodo de pruebas, si ambos tienen razón entonces Arashi demostrará que es una persona distinta – Ectoplasm les detuvo antes de que prosiguieran, no tomando ningún lado como es usual en lo que refiere a cualquier alumno._

_\- Aun así intentará pelear, así es ella, si tiene la opción siempre se quedará a intentar atrapar a su objetivo en vez de huir a la salida – Aizawa retomó la conversación, la hoja con los datos básicos de la alumna aludida se encuentra sobre la mesa, su rostro serio miraba hacia el techo desde la foto adjunta sobre el papel – Por eso estará emparejada con alguien que estará dispuesto a huir apenas comience la prueba – A ella se le unió una segunda hoja, con la foto de un pequeño enano de cabello en forma de bolas color violeta oscuro – Minoru Mineta – _

_Mineta es un pequeño lastre del que la mayoría quiere evitar hablar en las reuniones, no lo menosprecian pero es inevitable verlo y pensar que no tiene lo que se necesita para ser un héroe hecho y derecho. No hay duda de que el pequeño usuario de quirk pegajoso huirá cuando tenga la oportunidad, lo cual deja para una pareja completamente disfuncional, si es que se hablan siquiera antes de que la prueba tenga lugar._

_\- No será imponente pero Mineta es escurridizo, la mayoría aquí tendría problemas con Arashi sola lo cual le da a él la perfecta vía de escape – Ectoplasm volvió a opinar – Y podemos descartar que vayan a colaborar, no se pondrán de acuerdo en si huir o quedarse – _

_\- Por eso no le daremos a Arashi otra opción que no sea huir – Aizawa le respondió, su mirada cansada fija en las dos fichas de admisión de sus alumnos – Y les pondremos en contra de un oponente contra el que estén en desventaja desde el primer momento –_

_Levantó la mirada y la dirigió a quien ha estado callada todo este tiempo, esta sonrió, sabía exactamente que la conversación se dirigía hacia ella._

_\- Será un placer, Eraser –_

* * *

Las pruebas comenzaron y transcurrieron de una en una dándole mucho tiempo a aquellos que fueron anunciados casi hasta el final, el resto de los grupos se movieron a un pequeño área de descanso en las instalaciones de U.A donde esperarían su turno junto a sus compañeros, planeando estrategias o simplemente charlando para bajar los nervios, en este paraje se encuentra la enfermera Recovery Girl y su ayudante (provisional) Akira Izumi quienes vigilan desde una serie de monitores conectados a cámaras repartidas por las diversas zonas de batalla. Aunque los que hayan pasado su prueba podían volver allí se les pidió que no interrumpan las posibles preparaciones del resto de los grupos que no habían pasado para ese entonces.

En primer lugar Cementoss acabó por completo con Kirishima y Satou, un terrible comienzo poniendo énfasis en que los profesores no se contendrían aunque sus enemigos esta vez sean alumnos.

Ectoplasm hizo gala de sus habilidades cuerpo a cuerpo pero no fue lo suficiente para detener al gran equipo que formaron Tokoyami y Asui.

Power Loader intentó como pudo retener a Ojiro e Iida pero ni su enorme cantidad de trampas en el terreno pudo superar un movimiento en equipo que evitó tocar el piso.

Aizawa fue tras de sus presas como un perro de cacería, el plan de Yaoyorozu funcionó a la perfección y con la ayuda de Todoroki capturaron al héroe, al ver semejante Iceberg desplegado Sana no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño un poco más de lo usual.

Uraraka se llevó la victoria prácticamente derribando a Trece con un solo golpe tras un largo rato de literalmente aferrarse por su vida con Aoyama, ahora Sana nota como es que el entrenamiento de Gunhead ha logrado convertir a la adorable chiquilla en un arma peligrosa.

Y luego… Ashido y Kaminari…

\- Pero que par de tarados –

Quienes corretean por allí gritando y llorando mientras el salvaje director les persigue usando una combinación poco ortodoxa de lógica y una bola de demolición. Algo que Sana notó en las pruebas anteriores es a los profesores tomando en cuenta a sus alumnos, no solo luchando sin razón, todos fueron escogidos por una razón específica, los usuarios de Quirk de Sonido se enfrentarían a Present Mic, los de quirk poderosos contra el que puede borrarlos y los dos menos listos contra alguien que pueda cerrarles todas las rutas de escape en cuestión de segundos. Ninguna lucha fue programada al azar y ninguno luchaba sin razón, lo cual significa que algo deben hacer Mineta y Sana para lograr pasar la prueba con la mejor nota posible, deben trabajar en equipo para vencer a su reto.

\- Eso es un poco duro Arashi – A su lado Uraraka le muestra una mirada algo dolida – Están tratando como pueden –

\- No, no lo hacen, solo corren por allí como pollos sin cabeza –

Sana le responde rápidamente acercándose a la pequeña mesa frente a Recovery Girl donde ha dejado su máscara boca arriba, la coge y la cuelga sobre su cabeza enfilando hacia la salida del cuarto de control.

\- Lo harán bien, espero – Le afirma la chica de gravedad – Y ustedes también –

A su lado Midoriya está murmurando y parece abstraído de cualquier interacción fuera de su propia cabeza, pero al tener a Sana en frente parece reaccionar intercambiando la mirada entre ellas dos.

\- Será difícil con el quirk de la profesora, seguro se quedará junto a la salida –

\- O los perseguirá –

\- Eso es lo que quiero – Responde la morena, su voz dejando el tono neutral y se le nota algo de emoción en la voz – Los veré del otro lado, en camino a ese campamento –

Con esas últimas palabras y una palmada en cada uno de sus hombros Sana abre la puerta y se dirige hacia su compañero, Mineta.

* * *

Donde los equipos esperan no son más que cuartos con armarios para el equipo deportivo y mesas con algunas sillas, muy similar a donde esperaron su turno durante el festival deportivo, hay un parlante en una de las esquinas y de allí se anuncia al siguiente equipo de personas que irán a rendir su examen físico. El lugar comienza a vaciarse, los grupos ya han regresado a cambiarse a los vestidores o a ver por las cámaras dejando a solo un puñado de equipos allí, entre ellos se sienta un pequeño joven de pelo morado el cual hace juego con el color de su traje, frota sus manos cubiertas de amarillo mientras su cuerpo entero tiembla por la anticipación.

Sana entra en la habitación y no tiene más remedio que ir hacia él, sentándose en la silla a su lado, sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada puede escucharle gimotear y hasta su manera de temblar hace un notorio ruido.

\- Contrólate, hombre – Le dice ella con el ceño fruncido, dejando su máscara sobre la mesa.

\- ¡No puedo! ¡No con lo que viene! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Midnight es la perfecta oponente para nosotros, su quirk neutraliza a ambos que tenemos que acercarnos para atacarla, e incluso si lo hacemos manteniendo la respiración no podremos por siempre – El chico se aferra al brazo de su compañera, tirando de ella moviendo su cuerpo entero mientras sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas - ¡Estamos perdidos! –

Sana voltea con calma, mirando hacia ambas manos que la agarran, Mineta inmediatamente las retira para atrapar cualquier golpe cubriendo su cara.

\- ¡No me pegues! –

\- Cielos ¿Acaso soy tan mala? –

Ella se sonríe al verle reaccionar así, lo cual causa que él baje la guardia, extrañado.

\- B-bueno… admito que_ a veces_ me lo merezco –

\- A veces –

Hay un momento de silencio entre ellos, ambas miradas puestas en la pared opuesta, su color gris y falta de algún tipo de facción interesante o adorno, prefieren mirar a la nada antes de seguir hablando de cosas que podrían romper su concentración, Mineta repentinamente se siente más tranquilo al menos teniendo una interacción con su compañera. Aunque por lo bajo sigue repitiendo sobre lo jodidos que están y cómo van a desaprobar y perderse el campamento, esto agravado por las noticias recientes de que Ashido y Kaminari han reprobado su propio enfrentamiento.

\- No tiene sentido ¿No? – Él levanta la voz y la mirada, su compañera sigue perdida en el horizonte – Ahora mismo debes estar pensando que no podría haberte tocado un peor compañero –

\- Tienes serios problemas de autoestima ¿Sabes? – Ella le responde con desinterés.

\- Pues no soy como tú, o como Todoroki o Yaomomo o… ¡Quien sea! Hay veces que me pregunto ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¡Momentos como ahora con el peligro colgando sobre mí! –

\- ¿Cómo yo? –

\- ¡Siempre tienen ese aire ustedes! Hijos de héroes famosos, con quirks poderosos, habilidades extraordinarias… antes de conocerte pensaba que las chicas no podrían darme miedo, ahora… -

\- ¿Y que ha y de ti? ¿No tienes ninguna cualidad? –

\- Por supuesto que no – Mineta aparta su mirada en vergüenza – Solo estoy aquí por las chicas y ser un héroe _cool_… como ustedes –

Sana le mira de reojo, no puede hacerlo de otra manera que no sea desde arriba, como siempre lo hace con Mineta, siempre le "mira" como el asqueroso pervertido que es, le castiga y le insulta cada vez que intenta hacer alguna de las suyas contra cualquier chica presente, el castigo que tuvo después de obligarla a ponerse un traje de porrista fue severo. Nunca lo observó tan de cerca sin embargo, nunca se concentró en _él_, Minoru Mineta, a parte de su físico y su única cualidad, la de ser un pervertido, detrás de eso hay un adolescente como el resto del curso, uno que se unió a un trabajo que posiblemente ponga su vida en peligro, uno que pasó de alguna manera las pruebas de admisión por encima de muchos chicos más calificados físicamente, uno que mantiene unas notas relativamente altas entre la clase 1-A, un adolescente con miedos y esperanzas, con un sueño que suena simple pero…

¿Puede decir ella que su sueño es más complicado? Evitar que nadie que ame salga lastimado de nuevo, encontrar a la responsable de todos sus males ¿Cómo es eso mejor que querer ligar? Ella no quiere salvar a la gente por motivos altruistas, tampoco él, sus motivos varían en seriedad pero en tema ¿Son tan distintos?

\- Esa es tu cualidad – Sana le responde al cabo de unos momentos – Eres sincero contigo mismo, dices lo que piensas sobre las chicas, me cuentas a mí sobre tu razón por la que estás aquí, no te engañas ni nos engañas, eres quien eres, pese a quien le pese –

\- ¿¡Como eso va a ayudarnos a vencer la prueba!? –

\- Tal vez no nos ayude, pero el decir sobre tus sueños y objetivos tan abiertamente, admitir que quieres algo y no mentir o negarlo… - Sana se levanta de su silla, golpeando sus rodillas en el proceso, cuelga la máscara felina color blanco de su cabeza dejando su rostro todavía visible - Eso te compra algo de respeto conmigo –

Mineta no puede hablar, de repente la muchacha morena le extiende una mano para estrecharla, mostrándole algo que nunca le había mostrado a él específicamente, una confiada sonrisa, la sonrisa de una tipa dura que siempre le castiga, y la hermosa palabra que tiene carga de por sí: "Respeto". Mineta no puede hablar, eso es porque tiene un nudo en la garganta de la emoción.

\- Nos pusieron juntos para que fallemos, pero saldremos ahí y les cerraremos la boca ¿De acuerdo? –

\- S-si… -

Las manos se estrechan, una metálica garra y un guante amarillo.

\- No llores –

Y Mineta se limpia las lágrimas con la manga de su traje.

* * *

La zona de combate es un área desértica, arena vuela con el viento de la tarde y el sol brilla fuerte sobre las rocas que se elevan como pequeñas y peligrosas montañas picudas color marrón, como el resto de las zonas le rodea un muro de concreto que termina en una entrada de un lado y una salida, el terreno no es particularmente grande pero las rocas sobresalientes del suelo evitan que pueda verse de un lado al otro, la batalla sería una a combate cercano, un laberinto natural creado específicamente para retar a aquellos que quieren encarar a su objetivo directamente.

**\- La siguiente prueba será el equipo de Minoru Mineta y Sana Arashi… -**

Anuncia un altavoz, todos los que escuchan están atentos, expectantes a una batalla que al menos daría de que hablar.

Unos seductores labios sonríen.

Una leve niebla rosa sale despedida de su tersa piel descubierta.

\- Entonces – Unos ojos celestes brillan con malicia mientras sus delicadas manos se aferran a la dura superficie de un látigo negro estirado – Que comience nuestro pequeño jueguito –

\- …**contra la Heroína Midnight –**

* * *

**Dan comienzo los esperados exámenes de fin de semestre, el equipo Arashi y Mineta tendrá que enfrentarse a un enemigo que los pone en desventaja desde el comienzo.**

**¡Gracias por leer todos y todas! Como siempre, dejen un comentario debajo con su opinión, den click a esos favs y follows para apoyar esta historia.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	17. BDSM

Tan pronto como las puertas se abrieron supieron que sería un reto, el propio entorno parecía jugarles en contra, era imposible ver más allá que unos pocos metros sin toparse con un enorme pilar de piedra, el anuncio sobre sus cabezas dice sus nombres y el de su enemigo, el campo de batalla habla de sí mismo sobre la prueba, sienten los ojos de todo el grupo recayendo sobre ellos, no solo del grupo sino de los profesores y los directivos. La prueba de fin de semestre, donde demostrarían si tienen lo necesario para continuar o no, sin riesgo de expulsión pero el perder seria admitir que no han podido aprender nada, seria rendirse frente a la adversidad, ser derrotados por futuros colegas. El sol brilla sobre sus cabezas, el cielo está completamente azul y solo unas nubes se alejan en el horizonte como algodones que se mantienen lejos del propio campo de batalla, la aridez del suelo hace sentir sus pasos que levantan polvo excesivo, el viento no corre bien por el lugar tan accidentado.

Midnight es una feroz peleadora cuerpo a cuerpo, si bien su quirk le ayuda a mantenerse a una distancia prudente es conocida por manejar un gran arsenal de armas cuerpo a cuerpo, varas de metal, objetos para azotar, látigos, esposas y proyectiles varios, una "Ninja con un armamento sacado de un Sex Shop" que resulta extrañamente efectiva. El terreno no les ayuda pues las esquinas y recovecos entre las rocas no frenarían al gas y la única opción sería tomar altura por sobre este en las rocas más altas, si es que ella no hace lo mismo, tanto Midnight como Mineta tienen un alcance de nivel medio con sus quirks si se esfuerzan mientras que Sana no podrá dar un solo golpe hasta tenerla encima, al menos no convencionalmente.

Mira su propia mano, abriéndose y cerrándose, hay otra manera de atacar pero no ha podido perfeccionarlo del todo y resultaría letal, sin mencionar que un gran gasto de energía, reduciría su tiempo de carga de unos cuarenta minutos, al máximo, a la mitad, si es que se encuentra llena para entonces.

\- Necesitamos un plan – Dice Mineta detrás, ella voltea para verlo, aunque se sigue notando el temor en sus ojos al menos sus piernas han dejado de temblar, ha atado el pañuelo que lleva en su traje sobre su boca para usar como improvisado filtro de gas.

\- Lo sé – Sana tiene en su mano izquierda un par de esposas dadas para la misma prueba, su intención obviamente es usarlas en Midnight – Incluso con esas pesas especiales ella será todo un peligro. Te escucho, entonces –

\- ¿Yo? – Parece sorprendido de escucharla – No importa cuanto lo piense, creo que la mejor idea es desnudar a la señorita Midnight -

Sana le devuelve una mirada agresiva, la que él toma como señal para volver a su estado de pánico - Eres el cerebro ¿No? Querías ser útil, y ahora tienes la oportunidad –

Mineta da unos pasos hasta encontrarse junto a su compañera, observan el horizonte cubierto de piedras, es difícil ver la salida desde donde están y sienten como el peligro se acerca, Midnight está en movimiento seguramente.

\- Supongo que correr no es una opción para ti –

Intercambian una mirada.

El tiempo ya está corriendo.

* * *

**Capítulo 17 – BDSM (Batalla Desesperada Sin Misericordia)**

* * *

Como hecho deliberadamente hay espacios más grandes entre las columnas de piedras, pequeños claros donde puede moverse más libremente, la superficie rocosa es atacada por un poco más de viento al estar la atmosfera más libre y de allí se levanta algo de polvo grisáceo volando en pequeñas nubes. Al salir al lugar Sana ve una segunda silueta allí, reconocible de lejos, su cuerpo entero entra en tensión al verla, vestida en blanco y negro con detalles rojos, sus manos en alto estirando un látigo sobre su cabeza, seguida por una constante nube tenue de color rosa, incluso a una gran distancia esos ojos celestes hacen sentir incomodo a cualesquiera que sean sus presas, pero claro esta presa no es cualquiera.

Ella estira plácidamente su látigo, en frente tiene una muchacha de negro, la seria mascara felina color blanco la observa detenidamente mientras camina en un semicírculo alrededor, Midnight no quiere acercarse todavía por tanto se echa a andar, culminando en unos momentos donde ambas dan vueltas en círculos sin acercarse un solo paso a la otra. La alumna no es de fiar en un combate, nunca se han visto enfrentadas así pero se tienen en alta estima, ambas peleadoras aguerridas, se valen de sus técnicas ya que sus quirks solo apoyan aunque sea de distintas maneras, si Sana es una tigresa al acecho entonces Midnight lo es también, dos depredadores que toman la iniciativa en combate, ramas del mismo árbol pero que deben chocar hasta que una se rompa.

Sana no puede usar su quirk del todo pues debe guardar sus fuerzas.

Midnight sabe que su gas no es tan efectivo contra otra mujer.

Su caminata en círculos es solo un preludio, esperando el ataque de la otra.

\- ¿Dónde está tu pequeño compañero? –

\- Ha huido, no creo que te sorprenda –

\- ¿En serio? – Ríe Midnight poniendo un alto a la caminata tanto de su lado como del otro – Porque si están intentando hacer el truco de atacarme mientras el otro se esconde con las esposas para saltar de sorpresa no va a funcionar –

Su risa se corta al momento que Sana levanta una de sus manos, uno de los agarres de las esposas está conectado a su brazo derecho mientras el otro cuelga, tratándose esta vez de que todos los equipos tienen un solo par entonces no puede ser un ataque sorpresa. La mirada determinada detrás de la máscara indica que, efectivamente, Sana va a enfrentársela cara a cara.

\- Entonces me enfrentarás mientras él escapa solo –

\- De nuevo equivocada, le he prohibido que se escape, se esconderá como un cobarde mientras yo termino contigo –

\- Entonces tendré que buscarlo una vez caigas a mis pies, Arashi – El látigo es soltado y da un fuerte chasqueo cerca del suelo, el humo rosa alrededor de su portadora es tenue pero todavía se mantiene allí flotando amenazantemente.

\- Inténtalo, vieja pervertida – Sana apoya una de sus manos en el suelo y su cuerpo entero se prende en rayos blancos.

Midnight pierde la sonrisa lasciva por un momento.

Sana comienza su acometida, de un par de saltos llega hacia donde su enemiga se encuentra, usa menos del cien por ciento porque sabe que, con las pesas, tiene la ventaja de la velocidad incluso limitándose, esta teoría es reforzada por el hecho de que Midnight no mueve un solo musculo hasta tenerla cerca sin afán de perseguirle o encontrarle a la mitad del camino. Otro salto y Sana la rodea, a tiempo para esquivar un fuerte latigazo descendiente, otro más le llega de costado mostrando la habilidad que Midnight tiene con el arma de castigo, Sana se agacha a tiempo y escucha el chasquido sobre ella. Devuelve el golpe con una patada pero su pierna choca con la superficie del látigo en tensión, antes de poder despegarse ve como Midnight le enreda la pierna con este y luego deja salir un grito mientras la sacude de izquierda a derecha aventándola lejos.

Una caída amortiguada con la agilidad de un gato, frente a ella la profesora se mantiene intocable.

\- _Su velocidad no es óptima pero todavía sabe pelear – Se dice a si misma preparada, Midnight comienza a caminar hacia ella lentamente – Y mis garras quedan fuera de la cuestión, más piel exhibida será peor – _

\- Anda, no vas a rendirte todavía ¿No? – 

\- Tch – Sana se mantiene agazapada en el lugar, el látigo negro vuela por allí haciendo ruido hasta que por fin se eleva para castigarla.

\- ¡Dime vieja de nuevo! ¡Anda! –

**_\- Ahí – _**

Cuando el látigo baja a golpearla ella ya ha sido despedida hacia el costado rodando por el suelo, termina apoyada de nuevo en lo que parecen cuatro patas y se eleva en el aire en un salto contra su oponente, su giro termina en una patada, atajada por un brazo que recibe el duro golpe. Aterrizada cerca Sana comienza su furia de patadas, girando y disparando como puede, si bien Midnight es buena en cuanto a agilidad las pesas se sienten y no es capaz de demostrarlo completamente, teniendo que retirarse a paso a paso y recibir un fuerte golpe en el pecho que la envía arrastrando hacia atrás por la sola fuerza. Al estar un poco más alejada Midnight levanta la mano que no lleva nada, preparando un burdo golpe, un puñetazo directo sin ningún tipo de drama tras él, uno que Sana intenta atrapar sin mucho problema.

Solo que si hay un problema, porque el puñetazo pesa más de lo que debería.

_\- Las pesas – _

Usando su debilidad como fortaleza el cubrir semejante golpe con peso detrás deja a Sana de lado, a tiempo para recuperar la cola de su látigo Midnight consigue darle una buena dosis de castigo en la pierna, un dolor terrible que arde como si fuera fuego. Tomando su pierna con una mano Sana hace lo posible para atajar el próximo latigazo, su brazo metálico es golpeado sin efecto y toma el látigo con fuerza para mantenerlo quieto.

Quedan forcejeando, si pusiera su fuerza completa en ello podría traer a Midnight a su lado sin problema, pero mientras se mantienen así ve como la profesora da un pellizco a la segunda piel que tiene puesta revelando parte de su hombro izquierdo, liberando una nube aún más densa y poco más grande del terrible gas del sueño.

\- Has sido una niña mala, necesitas algo de disciplina, ven y recuéstate –

Toma aire y se deja traer.

Cerca de nuevo tiene que dedicarse a esquivar una seguidilla de golpes de látigo, uno de ellos alcanza su espalda al girar en el lugar, aguantando el dolor se lanza hacia Midnight y logra conectar una patada en su mentón, ella gira también pero solo para tirar un golpe con pesas y devolver el favor impactando la máscara de su alumna con fuerza, las dos vuelve a separarse momentos después.

Sana acomoda su máscara y deja salir el aire de sus pulmones, así tendrá que hacer si quiere acercarse lo suficiente.

* * *

La batalla se encuentra empatada, eso es decir algo considerando que él no tenía ni un poco de esperanza en el equipo hace un rato, Sana hace un buen trabajo parándole los pies y manteniendo a Midnight ocupada sin embargo es algo obvio que no podrá hacerlo por siempre, ese empate pasará a ser una derrota en muy poco tiempo cuando haya un desliz y algo de ese gas entre en sus pulmones, la propia chica le dijo a Mineta que "Estará bien por su máscara y su quirk" pero eso no le tranquiliza del todo. Ha estado gran parte de su vida admirando chicas pero ahora mismo quiere mantenerse lo más alejado posible, estas no son mujeres ordinarias a las que pueda mirar, son demonios enfrascados en una pelea intentando morderse los cuellos mutuamente.

\- _Aunque Midnight y Sana intentando morderse mutuamente – _Sacude su cabeza y se golpea la frente mientras vuelve a su escondite tras una piedra - ¡Concéntrate Minoru! ¡Concentrado! ¡Eres el cerebro! –

_Tendré las esposas para confundirla, tú harás el resto._

Eso es lo que le encargó Sana, aunque fue un plan que él pensó en el momento, suponiendo que Midnight vendría hacia ellos y haría lo que está haciendo exactamente en el momento, aunque el látigo ha cambiado el plan ligeramente.

Escucha un grito de guerra furioso, sobre-exagerado, la voz de Sana anunciando algo entre líneas.

El látigo de Midnight vuela por los aires y aterriza en algún lugar entre las rocas que él usa de escondite, la pelea no tiene tiempo para detenerse pues cuando la heroína profesional quiere ir en su búsqueda queda completamente inmovilizada por una feroz Bai Hu mucho más rápida que ella.

El arma, una vara con una larga cuerda de color oxido añadido a ella.

_Confío en ti, compañero._

* * *

De vuelta en el cuarto de observación hay una pequeña multitud reunida, entre estos se encuentran las dos enfermeras, Recovery Girl y su ayudante improvisada Akira Izumi, detrás Uraraka, Iida, Yaoyorozu, Tsuyu, Midoriya y Ashido observan detenidamente, todos iluminados por la luz de las pantallas en la oscura habitación. Aunque todos han entrado en completo silencio, llegó el momento donde ya han transcurrido varios minutos de la prueba y todavía no se ha mostrado ninguna manera de cómo ganar, una de las cámaras apunta a las dos luchadoras mientras que otra tiene un enfoque de Mineta agachado tras una roca hablando consigo mismo.

\- No hace… nada – Momo dice sonando decepcionada, se rasca la barbilla como si pudiera descifrar que es lo que dice.

\- Estaba emocionado por el campamento de verano ¿Por qué no interviene siquiera o intenta escapar? – Midoriya sigue preguntando en voz alta, su atención captada por la risita de la enfermera jefa.

\- Tal vez sea muy difícil para él sobrevivir a un lugar así –

\- ¿A qué se refiere? – Pregunta Ochaco.

\- U.A siempre está poniendo muros frente a sus estudiantes con el objetivo de que se hagan más fuertes y superen estos muros, no es algo simple lo de convertirse en un héroe y tomar el trabajo, no es una escalada fácil para nadie especialmente si pierden el entusiasmo – Habla la señora con experiencia, su cara pasando a una más seria y concentrada – Incluso aquellos que quieren convertirse en héroe necesitan una razón para seguir, si se convierten en uno y no tiene algo por lo que existir entonces no tienen futuro –

\- Un objetivo – Repite Midoriya.

Las palabras de cierto muchacho de Segundo año todavía cuelgan con algo de dolor sobre el grupo, por más que haya terminado de agriar con su presencia lo que dijo tiene mérito, un héroe se vale de sus ideales y su objetivo, hay gente que simplemente no tiene uno y no está hecha para ser héroe, no todos son iguales. Ambos, Mineta y Arashi, han demostrado querer ser héroes tanto como cualquiera pero ¿Qué los lleva hacia adelante? ¿Eso les da suficiente vapor para continuar durante todo el camino?

\- ¿Qué tanto quieren ganar? ¿Y para qué? –

Dice la anciana, determinante, palabras que pesan en todos los presentes, alumno o profesor.

* * *

Exhala repetidas veces quitándose el mar sabor, siente un perfume atrapado en su garganta como si hubiese tragado algo, probablemente entre tanta pelea haya terminado de inhalar algo del gas, no siente efectos todavía pero el próximo error podría ser fatal. Frente a ella Midnight ha desenvainado otra de sus armas, de sus largas botas ya sacado una fusta la cual golpea contra el cuero de estas con moderada fuerza, cada sonido acentúa uno de sus pasos.

\- Y yo aquí pensando que serias una luchadora excepcional, no eres demasiado para mí – Ríe la mujer seductora - ¿O es que soy demasiado para ti? ¿Te contienes por vergüenza o mera admiración a mí? –

\- Como si fuera a admirar así a una vieja como tú – Le responde mordaz la enmascarada.

\- Que insolente – Midnight se detiene, tomando la punta de la fusta con su mano libre y retorciéndola con bastante fuerza – Es en estos casos donde me alegra ser profesora ¿Sabes Arashi? Disfruto mucho ver estos ejemplos de jóvenes mal encaminados, sí, había tenido casos como Bakugo antes pero nunca una muchacha como tú, tan vivaz y rebelde. – Tras unos segundos golpea con la punta de la futa su propia mano, la piel pálida desnuda se enrojece por un momento.

\- Solo espere y ya veremos, pervertida –

Sana levanta la mirada, sus ojos se iluminan con una llama de emoción, su cuerpo entero se enciende y su cuerpo se prepara para el salto, detrás de la máscara se extiende una sonrisa macabra.

\- Voy a disfrutar aplastando tu carita contra el suelo, lástima que no vas a estar consiente para gritar –

Un paso más cerca, un segundo más avanzando hacia el combate.

Cuando esa fusta se eleva en el aire para comenzar el castigo, Sana entierra sus garras en el suelo.

\- ¡**MINETA! – **

\- ¡SI! –

\- ¿Eh? –

Al momento que el grito llega Midnight eleva la vista para notar un cumulo de bolas cayendo del suelo, no deben ser más de diez pero cubren una gran parte del área donde se encuentran peleando, Midnight no tiene otra opción por tanto salta hacia atrás retrocediendo esquivando con buen tiempo el ataque sorpresa por parte del enano oculto. Mira en todas direcciones buscando al atacante pero no puede encontrar anda en esos pocos segundos antes de escuchar a Sana saltar por encima de todas las bolas violetas con un puño en alto brillando en blanco bajo la luz del sol.

\- ¡No se distraiga! – Le grita al asestar un fuerte golpe, Midnight pone las pesas en el medio lo cual rompe el aparato inmediatamente con el choque eléctrico, este despide humo que se confunde con el rosa que la rodea.

Todo eso para concentrarse en los dos ataques falsos y darle la espalda a la verdadera amenaza, Mineta se acerca corriendo con un látigo en mano, la superficie color marrón cubierta parcialmente de las reconocibles pelotas que se desprenden de su propio cuerpo. Midnight siente el peso dejar de molestarle en la mano derecha y busca tomar a Sana por el cuello pero falla solo rasguñando la máscara, su cuerpo pronto queda completamente enredado con su propio latigo y diversas pelotas aferrándose a su cuerpo fuertemente.

\- ¡**GRAPE BONDAGE! – **Anuncia el pequeño demonio, con ambas manos sobre el mango del latigo, sudando tras haber corrido todo el camino hacia allí y luego alrededor de la heroína.

\- Tenías que usar ese nombre ¿No? – Sana aterriza a su lado, retirando su máscara, ambos a una distancia apenas segura del gas rosa.

* * *

En el cuarto de control parece haber una repentina celebración, aunque callada, Ashido, Midoriya y Uraraka festejan riendo mientras Momo sonríe callada e Iida alaba el plan con ambos involucrados jugando una parte crucial. Junto a las cámaras la propia Akira Izumi observa las pantallas con júbilo plasmado en su rostro, allí parados hay dos individuos tan distintos como es posible, ambos dolores de cabeza a su propio modo pero que han podido colaborar bien para terminar el trabajo y el examen perfectamente.

\- Lo hicieron, que alivio – Dice la psicóloga mirando a la enfermera mayor – Tuve mis dudas, lo admitiré –

\- Todavía tiene que atarla – Responde Recovery Girl – No cuenta si no tiene las esposas –

\- Es verdad, pero el quirk de Mineta es imposible de despegar a menos que él lo haga – Midoriya interviene desde atrás.

El silencio de la enfermera terminar por acallar cualquier atisbo de felicidad en el cuarto.

\- Si… es verdad… -

* * *

Mineta mira a su compañera quien ya no tiene una máscara, la ha dejado en el suelo mientras deja salir respiraciones agitadas, el mantener la respiración casi le ha ganado, sin mencionar que ha dejado que algo del gas entre en ella y comienza a sentir un poco la pesadez en sus extremidades. Al levantar una mano para preguntarle si está bien el latigo se estremece y cancela la acción, se aferra a la prisión de Midnight para que no vaya a ningún lado, la profesora se mantiene quieta allí rodeada del quirk pegajoso y su propio arma.

\- A-Arashi, átala –

\- Claro, las esposas – Ella levanta la mano donde están aferradas – Entonces, ganamos –

Les interrumpe una risa, carcajadas realmente, la profesora se inclina hacia adelante sin poder parar de reírse, esto detiene a ambos alumnos y ninguno se mueve siquiera un paso cerca de lo que parece ser ahora una lunática.

Al terminar la risa Midnight asiente, su sonrisa está muy por encima de algo aterrador, levanta la barbilla para observar a Mineta desde arriba lo cual hace que él dé un paso atrás con el látigo en mano todavía.

\- Fue un buen plan, ustedes me sorprenden trabajando juntos así – Dice volviendo su vista entre ambos – Pero… -

\- Solo ríndete y… -

Comienza a forcejear, da paso tras paso hacia atrás tironeando de su prisión en contra de la fuerza de Mineta, es sorprendente lo mucho que pueden tirar ambos antes de que Sana intervenga aferrándose también al látigo. Si se llegara a romper entonces no le beneficiaria en nada, y en caso de escaparse solo quedaría atrapada con ese elástico alrededor, entonces ¿Qué lograría zafándose incluso ahora?

\- ¡Detenla y ponle las esposas Arashi! ¡Quiere dormirnos! –

Atraerlos hacia su gas, eso podría ser pero incluso así ellos solo tienen que salir de…

Entonces algo fugaz pasa por la mente de la morena, la imagen de Midight arrancándose esa segunda piel blanca que tiene, el traje es tan fácil de romper que le sirve para usar su quirk en cualquier situación, mientras más piel revele entonces…

\- ¡Mineta no! –

Ruido de tela al romperse, arrancarse más bien, al momento que Mineta da un tirón hacia su lado y Midnight una vuelta sobre su propio eje, cada una de las bolas aferradas a ellas desprenden un pedazo de su traje de heroína hasta que el látigo no es más que una tira de diversos pedazos de traje que se aferran al suelo con el poco pegamento que les queda. Midnight queda reducida a estar sentada en el suelo, todavía se ríe, su cuerpo casi enteramente al descubierto, Mineta comienza a sangrar por la Nariz y Sana abre sus ojos mientras se aferra a la bufanda amarilla de su compañero.

Le siguió una explosión de gas rosa, una onda de perfume que cubrió todo, inclusive áreas fuera de la zona de combate.

Todo se volvió rosa para Sana.

* * *

**Así comienza la legendaria batalla ¿Acaso Sana sobrevivió al ataque concentrado de Midnight o sufrió el mismo destino que Sero en la historia original? Todo continua en la segunda parte del enfrentamiento, la semana proxima.**

**Como siempre, gracias por leer y no olviden dejar sus comentarios/opiniones debajo.**

**Nos leemos luego.**


	18. ¡Todo o nada!

Todo se puso borroso por un segundo, la cara de Midnight parecía la de una autentica villana riendo por la aniquilación de todos sus enemigos, sus hombros desnudos anunciaban mucho más que una bonita vista, el terror mismo recorrió por los cuerpos de ambos alumnos cuando escucharon esa maniaca risa reverberar en todo el campo de batalla, entonces fue cuando todo se puso borroso para él. Una mano metálica le tomó por la bufanda de su traje y perdió la sensación de pies sobre la tierra por unos largos segundos solo para recuperarlo inmediatamente, junto a un sentimiento de dolor tremendo en su cuerpo entero al darse contra una de las piedras que se elevan sobre el campo de batalla.

Mirando hacia atrás no puede creer lo que ve, Mineta se aferra a esa roca de manos y pies como un koala a su árbol, varios metros sobre el nivel del suelo, hasta donde sus ojos pueden ver todo está cubierto por una fuerte neblina color rosa, incluso fuera del recinto de combate, el bosque entero que los rodea ha sido afectado también por la gran explosión de gas del sueño.

\- ¡Maldición! ¡ESTAMOS JODIDOS! – Su voz se escucha por encima de todo, un grito desesperado salido de un rostro lleno de lágrimas, sus pies comienzan a temblar de nuevo – ¡Ver a Midnight desnuda no valió la pena! ¡Maldita sea! ¡NO VALIÓ LA PENA! –

Las rocas se alzan como montañas puntiagudas dejando entre sus bases un campo de batalla completamente inundado, apenas se ve desde allí arriba, sin importar cuanto busque no hay rastros de ninguna de las dos mujeres combatiendo hasta hace unos dos minutos. Pensar que por fin habían tenido un buen plan, habían podido congeniar, un equipo inusual pero que había funcionado por fin, y todo eso para nada, subestimaron a Midnight y pagaron el precio por ello.

\- Ella… - El tirón de su bufanda y el aire en su rostro todavía frescos en él – Me aventó lejos, sabía que… -

Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, si es él quien queda como última esperanza entonces…

\- ¿¡POR QUÉ YO!? ¿¡POR QUE NO TÚ!? –

Ahora mismo se pregunta… ¿Qué demonios es el valor?

* * *

**Capítulo 18 – Todo o nada – El ataque especial de Saba**

* * *

El cuarto de control ha quedado en completo silencio, cosa que ya parece constante allí de tanto en tanto, aunque esta vez ese mismo silencio no es uno de observación y análisis sino uno con una mezcla de terror y lastima en él. Cada uno tiene su propia reacción ante lo bestial de esa explosión, boquiabiertos, de manos entrelazadas como rogando, serios, mirando hacia abajo con gran impotencia, cada alumno sintiendo la frustración de ver a sus compañeros fallar tan miserablemente. Recovery Girl presiona un botón cambiando de cámara en cámara, cada una de ellas se muestra rosa en su mayor parte asaltada por la enorme cantidad de gas en el aire, la única que tiene una buena vista es una aérea gracias a un dron perteneciente a la escuela, desde arriba no se ve mucho mejor, el campo de batalla enteramente cubierto, ninguna señal de nadie excepto Mineta quien grita a todo pulmón a salvo de respirar el peligroso quirk.

\- ¿Qué diablos fue eso? –

Con una voz calmada pero algo temerosa la asistente de medicina por un día habla, sus dos manos puestas frente a su cuerpo castigando el borde de su pequeña libreta con notas de los enfrentamientos.

\- Desgraciadamente no sería tan fácil como aparentó – Responde la enfermera más anciana, aunque sus anteojos no dejan verla tiene una expresión mucho más seria en ella – Midnight es un oponente con un quirk peligroso pero está constantemente limitada por actuar en la ciudad y con compañeros cerca… claro que esta vez no es el caso –

\- Entonces eso fue… -

\- Uno de sus ataques especiales, uno que tiene prohibido usar exceptuando específicas circunstancias como esta, donde solo es ella y enemigos – Las palabras se agolpan en su boca y las musita como el llamado de la muerte misma – "**Venus Trap" **una bomba de gas humana que ocupa una gran distancia, es imposible escapar a menos que tomen altura, e incluso así Mineta no tiene más que unos pocos minutos antes de que todo ese gas se eleve y lo alcance –

Como fue el caso con Ashido y Kaminari, o Yaoyorozu y Todoroki, el profesor está listo para ir a por la victoria como sea, haciendo gala de habilidades que pasaron años perfeccionando, usando sus quirks a su máxima habilidad, algo que parece aterrador considerando que todos son profesionales y así es como se encargan de los villanos también. El gas todavía no se disipa pero desde arriba puede verse una silueta aparecer en medio del claro donde se encontraba atada, no se necesita demasiado acercamiento para saber que la mujer parada en medio de ese infierno color de rosa es la misma Midnight.

\- No sé dónde ha quedado esa chica pero…. –

\- Ella no es tan fácil de vencer –

Una voz se hace presente, ambas adultas a cargo voltean encontrando a Mina Ashido, afectada por su propia derrota pero aferrándose a la esperanza de que al menos su amiga logrará pasar e irá al campamento a divertirse. Esos ojos dorados están fijos en las enfermeras, o más bien, en las cámaras que ellas vigilan, algo de resentimiento en su voz, tal vez afectada también todavía por las duras palabras que se dijeron en esa charla entre los dos cursos la semana pasada.

\- Ashido… - Ochaco viene a su lado para hablarle y decir que está de acuerdo, pero un suspiro general le llama la atención.

\- Parece que estabas en lo cierto, jovencita, ella sería entonces la primera en la historia de esta escuela que sobrevive a esa trampa mortal –

A esa figura escondida entre el gas se le une una segunda tambaleante guerrera.

* * *

Ninguna de sus rodillas llegan a tocar el suelo aunque parece que tienen ganas de hacerlo, una manga tapa su boca para evitar entrar una gran cantidad de gas cuando este se mueve en todas direcciones, una vez que está estacionario la retira, no hay manera de evitar respirarlo a este punto. Midnight se encuentra sorprendida de verla allí parada, aunque tiene sentido, no puede evitar sonreír mientras esa intachable marca de las veces que ha usado esa bomba pasa de cero sobrevivientes a una, y esa una no podría ser menos que una joven Arashi, sus aburridos ojos marrones brillan casi tomando un color de topacio calentado en el más feroz de los fuegos, su cuerpo entero cubierto por rayos blancos que incrementan con cada segundo que se para desafiante ante su ataque.

Midnight sonríe, una sonrisa sádica y maligna que aparenta la de una villana, realmente detrás hay genuino interés por su alumna, felicidad por verla desafiar la adversidad. Cualquier muchacho distraído habría caído bajo su hechizo en el primer momento, no ella, se las arregló para tomar aire y minimizar la inhalación de gas cuando se liberó y usar su fuerza para aventar a su más vulnerable compañero lejos de la zona de explosión.

\- _Ya veo, Ectoplasm – Recuerda al viejo fantasma escondiendo en vano su interés en la muchacha – Realmente tienes una interesante aquí – _

Sana observa detenidamente, frente a ella su oponente se encuentra completamente liberada, con la fusta en su mano golpeando su propia pierna lentamente, su traje ha sido completamente destruido aunque la zona color negro debajo de los pechos y alrededor de su cadera sigue en pie, debajo aparentemente Midnight lleva una especie de segunda piel que cubre sus pechos como un traje de baño oculto en caso de emergencias de un color rosa, o tal vez blanco pero el aire mismo lo tiñe de ese color.

\- ¿Sorprendida? ¿Creías que el único con ataques especiales poderosos era All Might? – La mujer le habla en un tono altanero – Bienvenida a mi "**Venus Trap"**, con cada segundo que pasa se extiende más y más, en todas direcciones, aunque me ha dejado algo agotada y no puedo hacer más gas por el momento tengo suficiente combustible para darte esa lección si todavía sigues tan segura en desafiarme –

_\- Se burla de mí esperando que diga algo estúpido, supongo que tendré que jugar el papel por un poco más, me preocupa realmente que no haya escapatoria del gas, espero que el enano haya aterrizado en algo alto o estará completamente perdido – _

Un paso la saca de su trance, botas negras clavándose en la fría piedra debajo.

\- Tienes tu propio truquito, ya veo – Midnight concluye – Usando tu propio quirk para mantenerte despierta, aumentando la cantidad de energía que tu cuerpo requiere por defecto, a este paso debes estar ya en tu limite… ¿Cuánto podrás durar entonces? ¿Treinta minutos? –

Apenas es la mitad de eso, su cuerpo solo aguantará veinte minutos a este paso, eso si no es que el gas le llega primero a la cabeza y terminar por dormirla completamente, ya siente los efectos comenzando a afectarle, sus pies se sienten pesados, comienza a perder el sentido en todo su cuerpo de hecho, su vista se vuelve borrosa entre intervalos de cinco o diez segundos.

Entonces solo hay una manera de proceder, adaptarse y poder lograr ejecutar el segundo plan.

\- _El plan B entonces, maldita sea Mineta…– Ella frunce el ceño – Odio decirlo pero… – _

\- Todavia puedo patearte el trasero – Dice finalmente Sana en voz alta, detiene el caminar de su oponente con un solo grito, esta no responde y solo queda quieta.

\- Heh –

Sus ojos celestes parecen tomar un color violeta bajo el asalto de su propio gas, ese brillo sádico es lo único que Sana logra ver cuando Midnight comienza su movimiento, se mueve a una velocidad impresionante ayudada con la reducida visibilidad del campo de batalla. Levanta la mano para dar una bofetada a su alumna pero esta logra atraparle, apenas compitiendo con la pesa en su brazo, sus pies se entierran debajo para mantener su estabilidad, Sana devuelve un puñetado de su parte pero es esquivado con facilidad, luego siente el crujir de la fusta y un dolor punzante atraviesa su espalda entera.

Usando ese impacto rueda hacia adelante por el suelo y termina por darse vuelta.

\- Esa ha picado – Dice apoyando esa misma fusta en su mejilla.

\- _Como pensé, ella no es más rápida pero la pesa que he destruido le libera un poco, y mis reflejos han empeorado mucho – _

Un segundo ataque, el arma de castigo vuela de izquierda a derecha buscando su cara pero Sana dedica su atención a caminar hacia atrás evitando cada uno de esos golpes, el torrente blanco y rosa se le abalanza encima tomando la completa iniciativa del combate, uno por uno la fusta color negro pasa volando hasta que por fin su espalda choca con una roca por detrás. El golpe en su cabeza le da esos necesarios segundos a Midnight para que pueda moverse hacia Sana sin que esta pueda evitarle, su rodilla impacta con fuerza en el estómago de la joven alumna, luego sus garras se entierran en la superficie negra del traje para darle un tirón hacia ella.

Sana ofrece poca resistencia, no tiene demasiadas fuerzas para gastar, aprovecha la oportunidad donde Midnight la avienta en la otra dirección para rodar de nuevo tomando algo de distancia.

_\- Entonces… espero que funcione, solo energía a mis pies y luego… – _Sus ojos se abren por completo, tomando lo que le queda de fuerza antes de que no sea suficiente para efectuar el movimiento - _¡Mineta! ¡Eres nuestra única esperanza! ¡Iremos con el plan B! – _

\- ¿Hooh? –

Sana se aferra al suelo con fuerza, las garras de su mano metalica escarban sus propios agujeros allí como si fuera a ser volada por un gran viento, en ella se acumula una gran cantidad de energía, sus ojos miran directamente a su oponente quien se ha detenido por mera curiosidad ante lo que está haciendo, perfectamente conveniente. Sus manos se enciende como faroles en la noche, cubiertas por una cantidad de rayos y truenos color blanco que iluminan por completo la tela negra de su traje, este poder viajar por todo su cuerpo, el mismo suelo comienza a recargarse y desquebrajarse bajo sus pies. Incluso Midnight, quien no tiene afinidad con la energía al igual que Sana puede sentir un cosquilleo en su espalda, sin mencionar el obvio castigo que recibe el suelo, vientos rugen alrededor como si la misma naturaleza notara este gran agujero en la lógica de su mundo, o tal vez como si se hiciera presente mandando su propia ayuda para dar atmosfera a lo que sea que se acerca.

\- Esto… - Midnight se tapa los ojos con el brazo cuando una nube de polvo se levanta en dirección a ella - No era parte del reporte… ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento…? –

\- ¡AHORA! –

Preparada para lo peor Midnight sube la guardia pero esa nube de polvo que se levanta de nuevo no llega a ella, en vez de eso una figura resplandeciente se eleva en el aire como un rayo despedido desde la tierra.

* * *

Mineta ha estado peleando consigo mismo por los últimos minutos, sabe que allí abajo pelean pero es incapaz de bajarse de su acomodada zona de confort para encarar el problema directamente, las siluetas danzantes en la niebla rosa son indicativas de combate, y si puede leerlas bien entonces significa que Sana está siendo apaleada en ese preciso instante. El pensamiento pasa por su cabeza, bajar allí, pegar a Midnight a lo que sea y salir corriendo, pero el miedo a que le azoten de tal manera le impide moverse, se aferra a la roca con todas sus fuerzas para no dejar ir.

¿Y si pierde a propósito? ¿Es tan malo que lo haga? Hizo la prueba escrita primero, no hay manera de que por reprobar el examen físico reprobaría todo el semestre si se ha sacado una nota casi perfecta en la parte escrita. Aunque luego tendría que aguantarse la mirada con rabia de Sana por el resto de la eternidad.

\- _Arashi – _El pensamiento pasa por su mente, su sonrisa confiada, el plan que tan bien ejecutaron, la manera en que le dijo que confiaba en él para que todo saliera perfecto – _Me respeta… - _

**_\- _¡AAAH! – **

\- ¿E-eh…? –

Como para anunciarse a sí misma la morena se escucha gritando, más fuerte que cualquiera de sus llantos, más fuerte que cualquier otro sonido que él ha escuchado.

La nube infinita de gas rosa se quiebra y una estela de ella se dispara hacia arriba, una flecha eléctrica que se eleva varios metros sobre cualquier roca, árbol o muro, desde abajo parece tocar las nubes con su cabeza, sus ojos dorados dejan un brillo a su paso al igual que su cuerpo entero, brillando y ascendiendo hacia lo que parece el infinito cielo. Si había alguna señal para dar de que esté viva entonces esa sería una perfecta, Midnight observa allí perpleja sin saber perfectamente que va a hacer, porque es obvio que no usará ese salto para escapar ya que fue directo hacia arriba, un simbólico salto hacia la victoria, sabe dónde está y está dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para conseguirla.

_"…saldremos ahí y les cerraremos la boca"_

El salto llega a su fin y Sana parece suspenderse en el aire por siempre, sobre todo el mundo, una nube determinada, la misma tormenta vestida en rojo y negro, su cuerpo entero se enciende mientras apunta sus manos hacia abajo, su cuerpo se detiene poco a poco antes de comenzar a caer, todavía con un par de centímetros para subir deja salir otro grito.

\- **¡Fuiste tú quien nos subestimó! ¡Ahora quiébrate!- **Todo ese poder, el cual da escalofríos de solo mirar, concentrado do en una misma mano humeante, rayos que iluminarían todo el páramo de ser de noche - ¡**NO PERDERÉ CONTRA NADIE MÁS! – **

_El plan B_

Eso atraviesa su menta ahora mismo, mirándola rugir en el cielo mientras apunta un arma mortal hacia la tierra como si fuera a maldecirla con todas sus fuerzas y destruirla en el proceso.

_"- Si todo falla entonces todo recaerá en ti, Mineta. Yo seré la carnada, haré una distracción lo suficientemente grande para que puedas escapar y ganar por los dos – "_

_"- ¿Yo?- "_

_"- Si, confió en ti – "_

Un rayo escapa a su mano, un rayo es una manera de llamarlo, porque el poder que emana de él supera por mucho a cualquier tormenta, atraviesa el cielo sobre Midnight fallando en darle por varios metros e impacta en el suelo como una lanza de luz con la potencia del propio All Might. Tanto el gas rosa como el polvo de la misma tierra salen despedidos en todas direcciones mezclándose, dispersándose por el bosque, creando un enorme circulo en el centro de esa arena de batalla, piedras vuelan, las propias nubes parecen desaparecer, el mundo entero se ilumina en blanco y los propios ojos de Mineta duelen al ver ese ataque impactar contra el suelo.

Esa fue la confianza que puso en él, su frustración en contra de la derrota, la ira contra la mirada que juzga de todos los adultos a su alrededor y muchos problemas más que Mineta ni siquiera conoce, todo concentrado en un solo ataque devastador que azotó la tierra como un meteorito.

Ahora, la calma tras la tormenta, partículas blancas parecen estar lloviendo del cielo, el cuerpo de la muchacha comienza a caer rápidamente de nuevo a la tierra, perdiendo todo rastro de divinidad.

Mineta queda solo de nuevo, esperando…

Ahora es su momento, debe correr, es su papel en todo el plan, correr y salvarse, tomar la victoria gracias a su compañera.

El camino que le toca, el de un cobarde que asegura la victoria.

\- Carajo – Sus dedos cubiertos por guantes se aferran a las rocas con fuerza - ¿Por qué… lo haces tan difícil Arashi? -

* * *

Su cuerpo entero apunta hacia abajo mientras cae en picada de nuevo hacia la zona rocosa, se ha elevado más de lo que esperaba pero al menos logró su cometido, el suelo se acerca a una velocidad peligrosa pero esa instintivamente sabe lo que tiene que hacer, su mano metálica va al frente mientras redirige la fuerza a su hombro izquierdo y torso para amortiguar la caída. Apoya el brazo artificial absorbiendo el golpe y usa la fuerza de este para lanzarse al suelo, cayendo de espaldas sobre este, totalmente inmóvil pero casi sin rasguños. Tose intentando levantarse pero sus músculos apenas responde a los comandos, si antes tenía en ella unos veinte minutos de lucha ese ataque los redujo a la mitad, sumado a esto la enorme cantidad de Gas que inhaló por la paliza de Midnight, su propio aliento parece estar pintado de rosa y es visible cuando se pone a toser.

A su alrededor el aire viciado parece estar mejorando, aunque una enorme cantidad de tierra y polvo se han levantado esto no es ni remotamente tan toxico como la nube resultada del quirk de Midnight, si todo salió bien entonces Mineta tendría la vía libre para huir y asegurar la victoria para ellos. Levanta la mirada borrosa, buscando algo cerca pero no hay señales ni de su compañero ni de su oponente, habrá caído cerca o se habrá refugiado al ver semejante ataque.

\- Kheh… heh – Se ríe con sus pulmones todavía afectados, debió ser una cara graciosa la que todos hicieron pensando que le apuntaría a Midnight a matar.

Sobre ella el cielo celeste brilla con fuerza, el sol calienta su traje entero, o tal son los efectos secundarios del disparo que efectuó, siente las puntas de sus dedos en la mano derecha ligeramente húmedos con sangre, todavía no acostumbrados a la enorme cantidad de energía la cual termina por abrir heridas en su piel. Si no hubiese aspirado tanto gas podría levantarse y dar pelea cuando sea que Midnight aparezca, pero ni para eso puede moverse, por más que su espíritu esté dispuesto.

\- Al final… he perdido de nuevo – Dice con una sonrisa intoxicada, incapaz de expresar algo más que frustración en forma de gracia.

Hubo un cambio por supuesto, sin su entrenamiento en la casa de la abuela no podría haber tirado semejante distracción, sin el periodo de castigo para reflexionar sobre sus compañeros ni hubiese pensado en colaborar con Mineta, no hubiese sido el mismo resultado pero aun así quería prevalecer al menos una vez. Esa noche tirada en la lluvia se mantuvo de pie hasta el final sin poder hacer nada, durante el festival poco pudo hacer después de ser congelada, durante sus pasantías observó como otros héroes hacían su trabajo ¿Es ese su destino? El correr y nunca llegar a la meta, ayudar a otros a que alcancen las suyas y quedar en el camino…

Es solo un extra en una obra mucho más grande, nunca podrá alcanzar a Viuda a este paso, quedará inconsciente justo como ahora.

¿Han pasado minutos o segundos? Todavía está despierta, no oye ningún aviso de que han ganado.

_\- Si Mineta no llega a la meta, estaré tan cabreada… - _

Unos brazos la sostienen por los hombros y comienzan a tirar de su traje, empujones a su espalda una vez está sentada, no tiene la fuerza para levantarse pero siente como algo le impulsa a hacerlo, allí sentada en la tierra cubierta de polvo todavía con la mente atontada por el gas, piensa darse vuelta a darle algunos últimos insultos a Midnight para molestarla al menos y distraerla más pero…

\- Vamos, arriba, maldición, no tenemos todo el día Arashi –

La voz que escucha sobre su hombro la rodea, es un singular enano de violeta y amarillo, sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas, su traje entero está hecho un desastre de suciedad y raspones, su nariz parece estar sangrando por algún golpe fuerte dado contra las piedras hacia las que ella lo aventó. Minoru Mineta, quien debería estar huyendo ahora, ya llegando a la victoria, se para frente a ella tomando su brazo y hablándole para que reaccione, ella no tiene palabras, en parte por la lentitud en su cuerpo entero y en parte por la confusión.

¿Por qué?

\- Aquí es donde el héroe dice algo cool para tranquilizarte y hacer como que todo está bien, pero honestamente… estoy muriéndome de miedo -

¿Qué clase de héroe admite eso? ¿Por qué sigue aquí? Podría haber ganado por ambos, Sana se asegura de decirle esto con su cara de perplejidad e ira asesina pero silenciosa.

\- ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! Pero no podía correr y dejarte aquí sola ¿No? – Sigue tironeando de su brazo falso hasta lograr que ella esté ya con una rodilla en tierra y un pie en el suelo – Has hecho lo suficiente Arashi, ahora me toca –

\- ¿Qué…? ¿E-eres… idiota…? –

\- No voy a dejarte que pelees sola contra una Midnight semi-desnuda –

Sana se tambalea hacia adelante colapsando sobre su pequeño cuerpo, su cabeza llena de pelotas se adhiere a su pecho y quedan sellados juntos, Mineta toma ambas manos de su compañera y comienza a dar pasos hacia adelante, una fuerza que no esperaba de él, aunque considerando sus resultados en las pruebas físicas no es el peor de todos. ¿Acaso planea cargarla hasta la salida?

Antes de poder vociferar su ira incontenible se hace presente una tercera persona, Midnight, camina para nada calmada hacia ellos apareciendo desde atrás de una piedra, fusta en mano y traje completamente empolvado y destrozado.

\- De acuerdo, has hecho suficiente Arashi, pero necesito algo más de ti –

\- ¿Qué haremos? –

\- Tu déjamelo a mí – Por primera vez su voz suena como la de un verdadero héroe, su mirada ridícula convertida en un ceño fruncido determinado.

\- Pequeños renacuajos… - Dice Midnight en un tono amenazante – Ahora van a ver -

Sana mira hacia el frente, la peligrosa dominatrix se para en seco, lista para castigarles hasta que termine el tiempo, las manos de su compañero se aferran a las suyas tal vez un poco demasiado, casi puede sentir su corazón palpitando con temor a pesar de estar lejos de su torso.

¿Qué es el valor? Nunca pensó encontrar la respuesta a eso después de estampillar su cara contra una roca escapando un gas lacrimógeno segregado por una dominatrix asesina. El valor que Mineta tiene que ofrecer no es más que el acto de mentir a todos, incluso a él mismo.

Actuar como alguien heroico para mantener a raya la locura por el miedo.

\- ¡VAMOS A PASAR! ¡CUESTE LO QUE CUESTE! ¡¿ESO DIJISTE NO!? – Ruge el pequeño héroe - ¡AYUDAME ENTONCES! –

Hasta que comience a creerse esa dulce mentira.

* * *

**La lucha se convierte en una desesperada carrera por la supervivencia, ahora todo depende de Mineta y su habilidad para llevar adelante al equipo ¿Podrán triunfar?**

**Gracias, como siempre, por leer ¡Espero verlos la semana que viene para conclusión!**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	19. Minoru Mineta y Sana Arashi

Al caer sobre el rocoso suelo no hubo ninguna duda en su mente, comenzó la carrera ajustando su bufanda color amarillo para que tape su boca de nuevo, no tuvo tiempo ni de limpiar la suciedad en su rostro gracias al cabezazo que le dio a las piedras donde aterrizó. Mirando hacia atrás la salida está muy cerca, tiene la vía libre literalmente, pero no duda, porque irse ahora iria en contra de los mismos principios de un héroe. _¿Los principios de un héroe?_ Eso es un montón de mierda, tendría que estar corriendo ahora mismo, en cambio la salida está cada vez más lejos mientras se adentra al campo lleno de piedras gigantes y polvo volando por doquier, las lágrimas en sus ojos no dejan ver bien y tiene que limpiarse con su guante cada un par de minutos.

Desde que comenzó a asistir a U.A todo ha sido un infierno, pruebas sin parar, exámenes físicos constantes, libros enteros para leer sobre leyes, castigos de sus compañeros, miradas de mal gusto por parte de las chicas… aunque probablemente las últimas dos cosas sean su propia culpa, tendría que tomar la chance más fácil que pueda para acortar el tormento, sin embargo está volviendo a por ella.

Sana Arashi, su compañera, esa bonita chica que fue la primera en ahorcarlo durante esos primeros días de clase.

_Desde que tengo este sueño todo el mundo ha estado en mí contra, recuerdo sus caras, mis propios padres, mis propios amigos, mis compañeros de secundaria, nadie creyó en que me convertiría en un héroe. Claro, al lado de otros no soy la gran cosa, yo lo admito, y mi sueño para convertirme en un héroe no es particularmente "heroico" pero… ¿Realmente importa? ¿Acaso todos debemos ser All Might o Endeavor? Gigantes hombres musculosos con expectativas y objetivos más altos que las mismas montañas ¿Es eso?_

_Tal vez no sea el mejor de todos, ni siquiera uno de los mejores, pero me esfuerzo en mis notas…_

_Y cuando tú dijiste eso del respeto… no lo creí, por lo que sé podrías estar bromeando simplemente para arrastrarme al campo de batalla, pero incluso si es una mentira me lo creeré…_

La encuentra tirada en el suelo jadeando, de su boca sale un humo rosa similar al que Midnight deja salir, apenas responde cuando la agita y no pareciera que tenga suficiente fuerza para levantarse sola. Tira de su atuendo por los hombros hasta por fin ponerla sentada, la muchacha se ve vencida, lo cual tiene sentido después de la batalla que puso contra un enemigo como Midnight, ese último ataque la debe haber dejado hecha trizas.

\- Vamos, arriba, maldición, no tenemos todo el día Arashi – Da la vuelta para enfrentarla, ella pronto transforma esa cara de confusión en una de sorpresa y enfado, dirigida a él seguramente por haber vuelto después de que el plan claramente era que escape por ambos - Aquí es donde el héroe dice algo cool para tranquilizarte y hacer como que todo está bien, pero honestamente… estoy muriéndome de miedo -

Intenta decir un chiste pero no logra cambiar su expresión, si ella no estuviera falta de fuerzas le hubiese volado un par de dientes, Mineta deja salir un suspiro de enfado.

_No creas que tú serás la única que se verá como una heroína hoy._

\- ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! Pero no podía correr y dejarte aquí sola ¿No? – A falta de una mejor idea comienza a darle tirones a su brazo falso, siente un leve cosquilleo cuando lo hace pero lo ignora – Has hecho lo suficiente Arashi, ahora me toca –

\- ¿Qué…? ¿E-eres… idiota…? –

\- No voy a dejarte que pelees sola contra una Midnight semi-desnuda –

Logra hacerla arrodillar, lo suficiente para ese cuerpo cansado, se pone de espaldas a ella y choca su cabeza contra su pecho, se avergüenza de hacerlo y sabe que esto le terminará por ganar muchos golpes pero no le importa ahora mismo. Sana se recuesta sobre él, su cuerpo es más pesado del lado izquierdo que del derecho lo cual tiene sentido, pero puede llevarla sin problemas ayudado con la elasticidad y lo pegajoso de las bolas en su cabeza, podría llevarla arrastrando sus pies hasta la salida sin problemas, pero eso sin contar _al problema._

Frente a ellos aparece la heroína contra la quien luchan, se ve preciosa y peligrosa, rodeada ya de un poco de su característico gas tapando la piel descubierta gracias a la emboscada por látigo. Mineta frunce el ceño, un poco de sangre sale de su nariz con solo mirar a semejante mujer expuesta así, pero se aferra a las manos de su compañera allí tendida para distraerse.

_No hoy, no ahora, esta será una vista que quedará marcada en mi cabeza pero no hay tiempo para intentar hacer algo al respecto. Si perdemos será enteramente mi culpa, no puedo decepcionarla._

\- De acuerdo, has hecho suficiente Arashi, pero necesito algo más de ti –

\- ¿Qué haremos? –

\- Tú déjamelo a mí –

_No debo decepcionarla._

_Mineta, debes ser un hombre, un héroe que saca a la dama en peligro…_

_No, la dama no, a su compañera._

\- Pequeños renacuajos… - Dice Midnight en un tono amenazante – Ahora van a ver -

_En su mente está fresco ese ataque eléctrico, ese grito de guerra que todavía le inspira, Arashi buscando la victoria por ambos, ahora es a él a quien le toca._

\- ¡VAMOS A PASAR! ¡CUESTE LO QUE CUESTE! ¡¿ESO DIJISTE NO!? – Ruge el pequeño héroe - ¡AYUDAME ENTONCES! –

**_¡No voy a decepcionarla! ¡Hoy Mineta se ganará el respeto de todos!_**

* * *

**Capítulo 19 – Minoru Mineta y Sana Arashi**

* * *

La heroína frente a ellos no se ve nada contenta, sus botas resuenan en el duro suelo rocoso, la arena y el polvo vuelan en todas direcciones evitando una vista clara del resto del campo de batalla, solo la figura de Midnight es clara, su rostro antes un reflejo de belleza y de mirada seductora ahora reemplazada con una mueca de disgusto y unos ojos de enfado brillando en celeste mezclado con morado asesino. Tiene la fusta en ambas manos, doblando su bastón hasta que el mismo hace ruido por estar en semejante tensión, su cuerpo entero expuesto salvo por la ropa interior debajo que evita el desmayo de mineta, lo que queda de su traje entero antes de un refulgente blanco está completamente arruinado por la tierra y la suciedad de la batalla, los pedazos vuelan y se agitan con el viento mientras camina hacia ellos.

\- Ahora si van a ver, ambos dos sentirán lo que es hacer enojar a su maestra – Por su tono de voz parece que los juegos han terminado, su voz se tiñe con agresividad - ¿Qué vas a hacer entonces? Si entregas a Arashi puede que te deje ir, pequeño pedazo de porquería violeta –

Una prueba posiblemente, o realmente le han cabreado al punto del cual no hay retorno, Mineta se aferra a su compañera por las manos y mantiene sus cuerpos unidos, le escucha gemir en voz baja, sus ojos abiertos todavía tienen a Midnight en la mira, reconociéndola como enemiga aunque sea por puro instinto de supervivencia.

Los pies de Sana comienzan a rascar el suelo, buscando como levantarse.

\- ¿Puedes pararte Arashi? – Le pregunta en voz baja.

\- ¿Tengo… que pararme? –

\- Tengo un plan, pero necesito que me hagas caso –

La morena ríe, encontrándose en semejante situación nunca pensó que tendría que confiar en las habilidades de planear de Mineta, aun así se siente extrañamente protegida al hacerlo.

\- Somos h-héroes, siempre… podemos pararnos aunque sea una última vez –

Con un punto de apoyo firme en el suelo Sana logra ponerse de pie otra vez, con un peso extra de Mineta pegado a ella por su cabello, como una mochila que tiene puesta sobre su pecho, su cuerpo todavía débil no responde del todo y tropieza teniendo que apoyarse con una mano en el suelo para mantenerse y no colapsar sobre su compañero. Mineta levanta sus manos y arranca dos de las bolas de su cabello, las aprieta con todas sus fuerzas mientras escucha a Arashi comenzar a chispear para comenzar por la falta de energía.

\- Este es el último paso… si fallamos… - Mineta traga saliva, enfrentado con la mirada de un predador adulto, atado a un predador joven a punto de hacer su carga final – Si fallamos… -

Es exactamente como estar a punto de cruzarse entre dos coetes.

\- Enano – Sana murmura – Confío en ti, dime que hacer… -

* * *

Para cuando todos están callados en el campo de batalla esto mismo pasa en donde se observa, la tensión se puede sentir en el aire, ya no hay análisis, no hay planes que ver ni cosas impresionantes, los dos equipos están enfrentados en lo que parece el último empujón con demasiado poco tiempo en el reloj. Aunque no puedan escuchar la voz de Mineta o Sana saben que esto es lo último que tienen, Midnight le da la espalda a la salida, eso es eviendente cuando se disipa el gas de todas las cámaras, probablemente una decisión deliberada para que tengan que enfrentarla. Sana puede esquivarla, o podría, pero sus reservas de energía están casi vacías, sus últimos movimientos en la pequeña escaramuza con su atacante fueron los que demostraron eso mismo, y Mineta solo no pensará huir, caerán ambos juntos o pasarán juntos.

\- La montaña – Recovery Girl comenta, haciendo alusión a lo que dijo antes – Es ahora donde tienen que dominarla o caer –

\- No pueden fallar ahora – Izuku Midoriya aprieta sus puños y frunce el ceño - ¡No después de tanto esfuerzo! –

\- No es el esfuerzo lo que cuenta, si no llegar al final como sea – Responde la jefa de enfermería – Debería saberlo más que nadie, Midoriya –

Un movimiento en falso por parte de Midnight y perdería su ventaja, uno por los héroes jóvenes y alertarían a su enemigo de sus movimientos, en el campo de batalla lo único que se mueve es el polvo, Mineta y Sana intercambian palabras lo más silenciosamente posible pero esto ni las cámaras puede captarlo.

\- Ambos han estado geniales – Admite la profesora presente – Pero aun así no han terminado –

\- ¡Ah! ¡Esto me exaspera! ¡Ya gánale Sana! – Ashido termina por explotar, rompiendo el silencio del cuarto.

* * *

Ambos alumnos inmóviles frente a ella, mantiene su rostro de molestia, su mano aprieta la fusta con fuerza esperando el más mínimo movimiento, el viento le zumba en los oídos y el único otro sonido es el trinar del quirk de Arashi, los rayos que recorren todo su cuerpo mientras se apoya en tres puntos sobre el suelo de roca. Lentamente su propio quirk vuelve a funcionar, una niebla rosa comienza a rodearla, todavía no es lo suficientemente espesa como para atacarlos de lejos, pero si logra apoyar a alguno de los dos contra su piel entonces será el final de tan peleada prueba. Midnight entró por la puerta del contrincante no esperando nada más que un equipo desorganizado, dos alumnos peleando por el control, uno de ellos huyendo y la otra buscándola para golpear cabezas, está gratamente sorprendida, todos los profesores se equivocaron creyendo que se colapsarían, por cualquiera que sea el motivo Sana Arashi y Minoru mienta están trabajando en equipo, y un buen maldito equipo.

_\- Tal vez haya esperanza para el otro equipo disparejo, entonces – Su mente se va por unos segundos hacia All Might y su próximo reto, pero vuelve al escuchar pisadas en el suelo._

Arashi mueve sus piernas ligeramente, lista para despegar, los rayos en su cuerpo se multiplican como cuando preparó ese salto y el ataque eléctrico, no tiene ni remotamente tanta energía como para hacerlo de nuevo pero aun así tendrá una velocidad que podría representar un problema.

_\- Ya es hora – _

La mano metálica golpea el suelo repentinamente y un grito escapa a los dos alumnos, Sana carga hacia adelante con el pequeño Mineta colgado de su pecho.

\- _Demuéstrenme entonces, chicos, que tienen lo que se hace falta – _

Siete segundos para que lleguen durante esos metros, se encuentran lejos pero ayudados por las piernas de Arashi no tardarían en alcanzarla, se mueven rápido pero no mucho más que cualquier otro alumno, los rayos blancos los rodean por cada paso que dan, la sangre cae en la tierra viniendo de la mano lastimada de la chica, Mineta tiene su propio líquido vital haciendo un desastre en todo su rostro mezclado con sus propias lagrimas excesivas.

Cinco segundos, el grito continúa y lo hará hasta el último momento, una señal del cometido que se lanzan a buscar, una última carga contra el enemigo para pasar la prueba, escalarán esta montaña aunque tengan que enterrar sus dientes para tener apoyo. La heroína para mayores prepara su posición para no dejarles pasar, abre sus piernas y está lista para saltar y atajarles si intentan rodearla, similar a un portero.

Dos segundos, Midnight levanta la fusta para darles directamente en la cara, derribar a Arashi y…

\- ¡AHORA! –

Midnight baja la mirada lentamente cuando los ve desaparecer, la cara de Mineta está presente en sus ojos todo el tiempo, Sana colapsa hacia atrás haciendo una barrida por la tierra antes de llegar a ella y deslizándose entre sus piernas, un movimiento tan repentino que solo puede bajar su arma con toda la velocidad a su disposición y todavía no pudo atinarle más que al suelo. Hace un intento de cerrar sus piernas pero no se mueven, un calor conocido se aferra a ellas y al suelo a la vez, pues al voltear logra ver a Sana tirada otra vez sobre su compañero quien está corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección a la salida.

Si pudiera despegarse, cosa que le costaría sus calzas y botas, no sería capaz de alcanzarlos, pues Mineta toma una velocidad increíble aunque esté cargando a una chica el doble de grande que él.

O tal vez podría alcanzarlos, pero a este punto solo puede dejarse caer al suelo y tomar asiento.

_\- Al final… tenías razón Eraser – _

Las figuras se alejan hasta perderse entre las rocas, sin molestarse en mirar a su oponente quien ni intenta seguirlos.

\- _Ella peleó y él huyó – Midnight alza la barbilla y observa el cielo azul, intenta imaginarse la cara que pondrá su colega cuando se entere – Solo que no te esperabas que lo hagan como equipo… -_

El pequeño animal de anunciador festeja artificialmente cuando registra a los dos alumnos llegar a la meta, Mineta comienza a llorar incluso metros antes de hacerlo, la tensión y el esfuerzo le afectan. Por fin del otro lado siente una gran carga desprenderse, la carga de tener que pasar semejante prueba y enfrentarse a Midnight, sin mencionar la literal carga que fue Sana los últimos metros hasta la salida del combate. La morena colapsa y no hace ningún tipo de movimiento, su rostro sonriente y algo rojo ya afectada completamente por el gas de Midnight, Mineta levanta una mano para chocar los cinco con ella cuando nota esto y en vez de eso colapsa en el suelo también.

\- ¡FINALMENTE! ¡Lo…! – Y las lágrimas ya ni le dejan ver el propio cielo sobre sus cabezas - ¡LO HICIMOS! –

Festeja, completamente solo, con sabor a sangre en su boca y un dolor de espalda que le está matando, pero al menos se ha ganado ese festejo.

* * *

Sana se encontró en la enfermería horas después, despertó a tiempo para ver a All Might corriendo dejando una estela de humo detrás y felicitándole a gritos pro su victoria desde el pasillo mientras se alejaba. Junto a ella se encontró a dos chicos inconcientes, casualmente ambos oponentes de All Might están allí y cada uno se encuentra bastante maltrecho por su enfrentamiento, ninguno de ellos consiente tampoco, debió haber sido una pelea dura, ella se siente algo mal por no haber podido ver lo que sufrieron contra alguien como el mismísimo símbolo de la paz. El lugar entero se encuentra bañado por una luz anaranjada, tiñendo todos los artículos de enfermería de ese mismo color, dando esa impresión del ultimo fuego del día, mira por la ventana buscando el sol pero solo puede ver el cielo en su mitad purpura y azul, sonríe al verlo.

Tiene vagos recuerdos de lo que pasó hacia el final, barrerse por debajo de Midnight, que sus pies le dejaron de servir y luego que la meta estaba cada vez más cerca, los gritos de Mineta están grabados en su mente incluso después de dormirse, tiene claro que han ganado, de solo recordar esos furiosos "Lo hicimos" su corazón late con más fuerza.

Por una vez, llegó hasta el final… casi…

\- Realmente lo hicimos – Y un bastón le pega en la cabeza - ¡OW! –

\- Estos jóvenes de hoy en día y sus quirks temerarios – Recovery Girl se para junto a la camilla quejándose mientras murmura agita su bastón en el aire - ¡Tienes suerte de que no es ni tan grave como lo de Midoriya! –

Claro, su mano, la alza para encontrar una buena cantidad de vendajes alrededor, cambiadas hace poco con el más mínimo signo de sangre en ellas. Entonces hacer _eso _todavía le causa daños, algo que tendrá que trabajar cuando tenga tiempo.

\- Lo siento –

\- Mejor que lo sientas, es tu mano – Suspira la anciana – Ya, puedes irte, no tienes ninguna otra herida salvo eso y sanará pronto, no quiero usar mi quirk porque entonces agotaría la poca energía que tienes –

\- Mhm, tendría que recargar –

\- Haz eso –

Al abrir la puerta y caminar hacia afuera encontró a dos personas conocidas inmediatamente, allí apoyadas en el pasillo, de vuelta en sus uniformes escolares, el dúo Yaoyorozu y Jiro, quienes la reciben con felicitaciones apenas la ven aparecer, había estado esperando allí después de cambiarse desde que finalizaron todas las pruebas, comentan como es que el resto del grupo está de vuelta en al aula juntando sus cosas para irse de la escuela. Sana tendría que cambiarse primero, dejar su traje de héroe y ponerse de nuevo el uniforme, entonces comienza a caminar en dirección de los vestidores acompañada por ellas.

\- Deberías haber visto a Mineta festejando su victoria cuando llegó al aula – Jiro ríe – El enano estaba eufórico –

\- Se lo merece, realmente nos sacó de un aprieto –

\- Su habilidad de pensar tan rápidamente fue algo sorprendente – Yaoyorozu argumenta, su rostro conflictuado al admitir una de las cualidades del pequeño pervertido – Incluso fue él quien te trajo hasta la escuela –

* * *

El salón encuentra, no mucho tiempo después, a los despojos de la Clase 1-A, reunidos tras completar todos sus encuentros, sobre ellos recae también el sol de la tarde y es Minoru Mineta quien carga su mochila primer y se dirige a la salida del salón, dejando salir un gran suspiro, con una sonrisa aún más grande en su rostro.

\- ¡Digan lo que quieran muchachos! Fui yo, hoy, el gran ganador de las pruebas –

\- Viejo, no sigas refregándolo en mi cara – Kirishima dice ofendido.

\- ¡Si! ¡Ya deja de hacerte el que sabias! ¡Si estabas muerto de miedo! – Kaminari se le une en protesta.

\- Pero pasé la prueba ¿No? Y gané mucho en el proceso – Mineta estira sus brazos a ambos lados adoptando una radiante pose de triunfo – Conseguí la victoria, el respeto de Arashi y… aún mejor… - Y esa radiante pose se mancha con una sonrisa pervertida – Este pelo que ven aquí fue lo primero que ha tocado sus pechos –

Todo el salón queda en completo silencio, las chicas con miradas asesinas y sus propios compañeros intentando no hacerle caso a quien se para junto a la puerta, le toma a Mineta unos largos quince segundos antes de que comience a notar una fuerte respiración sobre ese mismo cabello del que alardeaba hace momentos.

\- E… e-está detrás de mí… ¿Verdad? –

El día terminaría con una pequeña figura estampillada contra una de las persianas del salón.

Una chica gritando de cómo se hará una corbata con su piel.

Y el resto del grupo evitando una catástrofe.

Porque los arboles pueden cambiar sus hojas, pero siempre mantendrán sus raíces.

* * *

**Otro capitulo cerrado de la historia, habiendo podido sobrevivir al enfrentamiento con Midnight tanto Sana como Mineta esperan resultados y, en mayor medida, esperan la llegada del tan esperado descanso de verano.**

**¡Gracias por leer! Hemos por fin cerrado un gran arc del manga original y, ahora nos dirigimos a otro que ya sabrán. Nos leeremos pronto!**


	20. Se acerca el verano

Un profesor parado frente a sus alumnos, su largo cabello negro tapa cualquier rasgo facial, frente a él los adolescentes están tensos, cuatro de ellos específicamente se encuentran muy tristes pues los exámenes finales no salieron como lo esperaba.

\- Odio decir que alguno de ustedes han fallado… y ese tipo de cosas…-

Hay algo sobre Shouta Aizawa, muchos de los alumnos presentes lo encuentran como el "profesor duro pero que enseña", incluso los mismos alumnos de segundo año le tienen su respeto aunque encuentren algunos de sus métodos poco profesionales. La razón por la que es profesor es todo un misterio, por su rostro se nota bien que no quiere estar allí o al menos hace un gran esfuerzo para verse como alguien infeliz, uno podría argumentar de que la razón por la que Eraser Head es un profesor y no un héroe es por motivos inherentes a que es un héroe distinto, porque odia los ejemplos como All Might y quiere moldear las mentes jóvenes para que no sean como él. Hay otras teorías sobre sus motivos, que necesita el dinero, que se ve malhumorado porque tiene las primeras horas de la mañana y no es de madrugar, que simplemente se hace el duro pero es tan tierno como un gatito…

\- Pero ¡**Todos irán al campamento de verano! – **

**¡QUE GRAN GIRO!**

Sana tiene su propia teoría, esta es que Aizawa es profesor porque le encanta hacer sufrir a los adolescentes, y es profesor en la primera hora porque ama que el sonido de los gritos de agonía sea lo primero que oye en las mañanas. Esto se refuerza al ver esa sonrisa que tiene en su rostro mientras habla de todo ese engaño como una simple "Trampa lógica", lo cual provoca que Iida salte a agitar sus brazos y a gritar sobe lo poco profesional del héroe, por una vez Sana está de acuerdo con el presidente del salón.

El pequeño grupo de reprobados festeja mientras la conversación sigue, quedan paralizados al escucharle hablar.

\- ¡Si sigue dejando más de sus trampas lógicas entonces nuestra confianza en usted se perderá! –

\- Es verdad, reflexionaré sobre ello – Aizawa dice, claramente no le importa en lo más mínimo – Si, fue una mentira, pero reprobar todavía es reprobar y aquellos que lo han hecho tendrán que asistir a unas clases de corrección en el campamento. Cabe destacar que estas serán mucho más duras que cualquier entrenamiento aquí en el campus –

Aunque, por otro lado, lo que dice tiene sentido.

\- Eso incluye a Kirishima, Ashido, Satou, Kaminari y Arashi –

No, Sana retira eso inmediatamente y golpea su mesa con ambas manos.

\- ¡¿**QUÉ!? – **

El salón entero parece concentrarse en ella, y con buenas razones, todos saben bien que el esfuerzo para vencer a Midnight fue de ambos, el propio Mineta frunce el ceño confundido.

\- Pasar la prueba no significa el aprobar, suma eso al hecho de que la nota de tu escrito rasguñó para aprobar y me demuestra que todavía no estas lista para nada, Arashi –

\- ¡Hice tanto como el enano! –

\- Había un propósito para la prueba, requisitos que yo tomé como criterios de evaluación, inspeccionando su enfrentamiento más de cerca pude ver que lo único que hiciste fue ponerte en peligro y dar la cabeza contra un muro en vez de rodearlo – Aizawa responde, su voz dejando ese tono burlón y sus ojos brillando con seriedad - ¿Quieres que mire de nuevo y re-evalue a todos? Puede que encuentre más reprobados la segunda vez… -

Sus dedos raspan la madera del pupitre, la intensa mirada del profesor se cruza con la electrizante mueca de disgusto de la alumna, un par de segundos tensos entre ellos pero finalmente ella terminar por tomar su asiento de nuevo.

\- Maldito… greñudo… viejo drogado… - No sin expresarse coloridamente en voz baja mientras aparta la mirada del frente.

* * *

**Capítulo 20 – Se acerca el verano**

* * *

\- Se cree tan genial porque puede poner lo ojitos de colores, pinche holgazán de mierda, mal vestido, se cree que sabe más que todos solo por ser un profesor y ni siquiera es bueno para decirle la verdad a sus alumnos, se puede ir al carajo con sus malditos lentes de porquería… -

\- ¡Sana! –

A su lado se encuentran Momo y Jiro, ha pasado un día entero, el grupo ha quedado con la idea de reunirse en centro comercial de la ciudad para hacer diversas compras para llevar el equipamiento necesario al campamento. Aunque los últimos cinco minutos de caminata ha sido un constante insulto que parece no tener fin, a tal punto que la propia Momo tuvo que gritarle para que se callara, Sana se ruboriza notando que ha estado con lo mismo de nuevo pero no va a ceder tan fácil, se cruza de brazos y bufa unas cuantas veces.

\- No es justo –

\- Ya déjalo ir, cielos, ni que fuera tan malo, al menos podremos ir todos juntos –

\- ¡Aprobó al maldito de Bakugo y él pasó la salida también desmayado! – Notando las miradas disgustadas de sus compañeras vuelve a cruzar los brazos y aprieta sus labios juntos para dejar de hablar – Ya, lo siento –

A solo una calle de distancia aparece el lugar donde se reunirían con el resto de sus compañeros, el centro comercial del distrito de Kiyashi llamado "Wookies", está a solo un corto viaje de distancia desde Musutafu y es el lugar donde más tiendas pueden encontrarse sin necesidad de acercarse demasiado a la ocupada capital nacional. La gente pasea por allí hacia todos lados, cada uno con su propia conversación añadiendo al bullicio que ya es evidente incluso sin necesidad de entrar al recinto, barandales se extienden hacia todos lados conformando los distintos pisos, colores vibrantes provienen de cada uno de los escaparates o los nombres de las tiendas intentando denotar esa explosividad y rebeldía juvenil. El resto del grupo ya está allí, exceptuando a Bakugo quien se rehusó venir desde un principio y Todoroki quien tenía otras ocupaciones, la primera actividad de grupo en (Casi) completa asistencia, se nota en los rostros de los alumnos, las sonrisas que van tan bien con una tarde de verano clara y azul, colgando sobre ellos hay unas laboriosas vacaciones por delante y eso es motivo sonriente para hacerles sonreír.

De vuelta en la secundaria no faltaba el rato en que Hiro, Masuo y ella fueran a holgazanear a lugares ocupados como estos, pero nunca salían del distrito así, por tanto esto es una experiencia nueva, especialmente porque nunca tuvo un grupo tan numeroso y unido con ella para una salida de compras. Sus "salidas de compras" eran más días donde necesitaba ropa o algo en específico y saldría acompañada de Shina, quien esperaba alguna especie de "momento de chicas" en vano, pues Sana no es de hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Con un grupo tan animado como el de U.A podría verse repitiendo la actividad algún día, Hagakure y Mina gritan de alegría mientras Kirishima, Deku y Kaminari observan a su alrededor asombrados, Tokoyami se mantiene de perfil bajo hablando con Shouji y Ojiro en su propia burbuja, hasta alguien que Sana considera tan estirado como Iida parece estar feliz por el hecho de haber venido.

\- Para empezar necesito una bolsa donde poner las cosas – Jiro menciona, su voz mezclada entre las diversas charlas de los alumnos decidiendo a donde ir – O no iré ni a la esquina –

\- Podemos buscar juntas – Momo le dice sonriente, el pequeño dúo se separa del resto ya con sus propios planes en mente.

_\- Supongo que me han aguantado lo suficiente – Sana las ve alejarse, manteniéndose para ella el comentario, tal vez es mejor no apegarse a ellas demasiado por esta tarde después de lo que han tenido que sufrir de ida – Además, tengo mis propias cosas que buscar… - _

No tiene tanto como para hacer una lista, las cosas que llevará al campamento no serán demasiadas, le gusta viajar ligero solo con lo escencial, lo que si necesita es un par de pantalones cortos para el verano ya que todo lo que tiene es largo y caluroso, sin mencionar que necesita comprar una nueva sudadera ya que las únicas dos que solía usar fueron destruidas, una por un rayo y la otra por un hombre bicho… esa última parte sería mejor que se la quede como un secreto.

El hecho de no tener nada que usar por encima le ha relegado a sacar su viejo chaleco de mezclilla gris y gastado para usar sobre una camiseta de tirantes, le es imposible usar camisetas de mangas largas ya que el grueso metálico del brazo y las puntiagudas separaciones entre las secciones hacen difícil el ponerse o sacarse ese tipo de ropas, sin mencionar que su brazo izquierdo se ve mucho más terrible cuando está rodeado por una tela de color, por eso encuentra confort en las chaquetas de mangas sueltas fáciles de poner y sacar. Sin importar cuanto tiempo pase, no se acostumbra a mostrar semejante armatoste al público.

La elección obvia sería ir a una tienda deportiva donde pueda conseguir ropa duradera para las maldades que pueda tirarle Aizawa durante el campamento. Pareciera que, cuando necesita ropa, termina gravitando hacia las tiendas deportivas o de ropa algo informal, con la única regla personal de que "faldas no".

\- Necesito calzado para exteriores – Kaminari menciona al grupo – Tengo que comprar –

\- ¡Ah! ¡Yo también! - Hagakure responde, rascándose la cabeza… al menos eso parece.

\- ¡La guía dice que deberíamos usar calzado al que ya estemos acostumbrado! –

Iida intenta implantar reglas en el grupo pero nadie parece hacerle caso.

\- Necesito hacer unas compras y voy para la sección deportiva, habrá calzado para el campamento allí – Sana se suma al pequeño grupo corriendo al molesto presidente y a sus gritos intensos – No necesito que una guía me diga lo que tengo que comprar –

\- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que esta guía era tuya cuando la vi en la basura del salón! –

El joven de anteojos agita un pequeño folleto en el aire intentando dárselo a Sana quien solo lo toma para hacerlo un bollo y tirarlo en su dirección.

Y así, la expedición en busca de artículos deportivos dio comienzo.

* * *

Caminaron por allí por unos quince minutos, tiempo que se sintió como una eternidad, soldados a bordo de un peligroso barco en altamar navegando por mares hostiles, el capitán Iida Tenya fue quien les guio a pesar de no tener ninguna idea de cómo leer el pequeño mapa del centro comercial y se negó a compartirlo con el resto, eso terminó por causar un motín en la pequeña aventura y al consultar con uno de los vendedores ofreciendo muestras gratis, terminaron por encontrar la tierra prometida de "C.O.G", que graciosamente habían pasado unas tres veces distraídos con la constante charla de su líder.

Una vez allí todos se separaron en grupos más pequeños, Mineta salió en busca de su propio tesoro buscando una especie de tienda de campamento para conseguir cosas de espionaje, Mina, Kaminari e Iida comenzaron a probarse distintos calzados buscando lo más conveniente para una estadía en el bosque, Tokoyami y Ojiro fueron en busca de algunas camisetas, Kirishima se les unió haciendo la sugerencia que tendría que "totalmente" comprar un balón para jugar, entre los tres no logran decidir qué tipo de deporte quieren practicar y, por tanto, _qué_ pelota, Sana se despegó del resto.

Frente a ella el espejo del vestidor, en él su rostro preguntándose cómo es que le han convencido para ponerse algo así.

\- Ah… no sé… - Dice al escuchar a la molesta muchacha que atiende preguntar del otro lado de la frágil cortina si es que le gusta, de alguna manera su pregunta por unos cómodos shorts deportivos han causado que le alcance una especie de pantaloncillos de color azul oscuro que se apegan a su piel estando ajustados pero no apretando sus piernas, como si unas pobres leggins hubiesen sacrificado su decencia para convertirse en algo llamado "Bloomers" – Es algo pequeño ¿No? –

\- Tonterías, se ve muy atlética señorita –

\- ¿Cómo sabe si…? ¡¿EH?! –

Solía haber una cortina que les separaba, que fue corrida hacia el costado por la muchacha a cargo de atenderle, "Mao", con su rostro sonriente y su actitud casi de acosadora al punto que Sana se pregunta si está en una especie de película de terror donde un fantasma le sigue y nadie más puede verle. Un requisito para trabajar en tiendas de ropa debe ser poder perseguir a los clientes incesantemente, o tener algún quirk para teleportarse hacia ellos cuando menos requieren ayuda.

\- ¡La cortina! –

\- Este modelo se usa mucho estos días –

\- ¿¡POR QUIÉN!? –

\- ¿Hm? ¿No le gusta? – Mao esconde su sonrisa un poco, poniendo un rostro casi de dolor ¿Esa es la estrategia? ¿Actuar dolida para que hagan caso a sus recomendaciones? – Que mal… -

\- No importa – Sana quiere mandarla a freír espárragos, pero al verla tan afligida decide simplemente calmarse y suspirar – Solo… alcánceme algunos shorts… de un color oscuro o algo, pero que no sea algo _indecente – _

\- ¡Claro que sí! – Y recobra su sonrisa enseguida, camina lejos en busca de algo apropiado.

Con la asistenta desaparecida de su vista Sana queda a solas consigo misma, con el reflejo frente a ella, da una media vuelta para observar de un lado, aunque le aprietan no se siente demasiado incomodo, recuerda haber escuchado que hace muchos años solían ser parte del uniforme deportivo en algunas escuelas de Japón. Tienen su estilo, aunque parezcan algo sacado de un programa de televisión de mal gusto, acomoda su camisa para que caiga por encima de la cadera y que solo deje en vista parte de los cortos bloomers.

_Si algo tengo para mostrar seria las piernas, no es tan corto de atrás, por suerte._

Voltea completamente, su trasero no queda demasiado expuesto pareciendo hasta una especie de ropa de baño deportiva vista desde atrás, al menos causaría que Iida tenga una hemorragia cerebral al verla con algo tan "Fuera del código", eso solo le causa una pequeña risita.

Por el rabillo del ojo logra ver algo, del otro lado de la tienda pero reconocible, alguien más bien, "alguienes". Tres alumnos, uno con una gran cola detrás, otro con cara de ave y un tercero con notorio cabello color amarillo, intentan disimular pero se le han quedado mirando desde hace bastante, y gracias a su nueva amiga Mao la cortina no está cubriéndole mientras se inspecciona. Intentan apartar la mirada volviendo a lo que les compete, esperando que Kirishima vuelva o revisando camisetas de equipos de Football extranjeros.

Normalmente les gritaría o algo… pero no tiene demasiadas oportunidades para estar de ese lado de las miradas, exceptuando a Mineta pero él hasta acosaría a las ranas si pudiera distinguir su género. Atraparlos con la guardia baja así tiene su diversión, se asegura de que no puedan apartar la vista quedándose de costado y sonriendo hacia ellos.

\- ¡¿Cómo se ve?! – Les grita desde los vestidores, sin duda atrayendo bastante atención hacia ellos, cada uno vuelve a su asunto completamente con un rubor muy grave en sus caras.

Para cuando Mao vuelve con el repuesto encuentra la cortina cerrada de nuevo, aclanza un par de shorts más holgados sin poder llegar a ver como Sana se ríe a solas en el vestidor.

* * *

Al final termina por llevarse algo similar a lo que la alegre pero intrusiva Mao le sugirió, unos shorts deportivos color negro que, si bien no ocultan mucho más que los bloomers, su cobertura con tela algo suelta da más la impresión de ropa deportiva y menos de bragas para exterior, con una línea roja vertical que nace del corte entre el frente y la parte trasera, algo que a Sana le gustó como detalle. Junto a la compra de pantalones consiguió una sudadera, también de aspecto deportivo, esta misma de un intenso color rojo, puños ajustados con elásticos pero mangas sueltas y líneas blancas que recorren sus hombros como algo típico de los conjuntos de ese estilo, no tardó demasiado en ponérselo y hacer un bollo con el chaleco de mezclilla para no verlo por el resto del día al menos. Está parada frente al local donde ha comprado todo, sosteniendo la bolsa, la tarde aún es joven y la gente no para de caminar de aquí para allá, no obstruye el camino pero nota como varias miradas se dirigen a ella, ya había notado antes algunos saludos en la dirección de sus compañeros por lo que hicieron en el festival deportivo, no le molesta pero no quiere que se entrometan en su vida tampoco, casi por reflejo pone ambas manos en los bolsillos de su nueva sudadera para evitar mostrar cual es cual.

Está a punto de volver a dentro para buscar algo que hacer con alguno de sus compañeros cuando un apretón le hace saltar en el lugar, unos dedos se clavan a un lado de su espalda y, reaccionaria violentamente si este gesto no estuviera acompañado por una risita muy familiar.

\- Boop – Al menos Mina se divierte viéndola retorcerse por el apretón algo brusco – Te tomé por sorpresa, creí que eras súper atenta y todo eso –

\- Muy graciosa, babas – Sana acaricia su espalda pinchada lentamente - ¿Ya has conseguido lo que querias? –

\- ¡Mhm! Tengo un nuevo par de zapatos deportivos para estrenar allí - Es algo gracioso que hayan hecho tanto viaje para acompañar y no para comprar demasiadas cosas propias, en caso de Sana es por viajar ligero pero Mina podría ya haber tenido lo que necesitaba y decidió apuntarse simplemente para estar con sus compañeros – Necesito averiguar precios para una mochila que pueda llevar una buena cantidad de cosas, como para acampar y eso… ¿Tú? –

\- También he terminado aquí, tampoco tengo mucho más dinero – Lo que su tío le dio apenas alcanzó para ambas cosas, tiene algo de sobra por si las dudas pero no le gusta malgastar, entre los dos con el trabajo de Kazuhiko como sustento no son precisamente una familia acomodada económicamente – Tal vez podríamos ir a reunirnos con… -

No puede terminar de hablar y la decisión ya está tomada, al menos del otro lado de la conversación, un brazo color de rosa rodea el suyo propio y comienza a tironear para llevarla consigo, pronto ese juguetón tironeo termina por ocupar ambas manos de Mina aferradas a su antebrazo mientras la lleva dándole la espalda al camino por delante.

\- ¡Entonces vamos a recorrer! Veremos al resto más tarde, hay que aprovechar el lugar. De paso me ayudas a elegir una mochila –

Queda decidido desde el primer momento, Sana ni se resiste, solo intenta tironear de vuelta para que Mina preste atención a donde va y no obligue a todo transeúnte a esquivarla. De todas maneras no podría rehusarse, dar una vuelta con ella por el lugar suena como algo agradable, lejos del barullo que causa el resto del grupo, sin mencionar la manera en que lo ha pedido, Mina Ashido le mira con la más radiante de las sonrisas, sus ojos oscuros brillan con un dorado intenso esperando por una tarde emocionante, incluso sus cuernos parecen moverse hacia arriba ligeramente de la emoción.

De a poco comienza a darse cuenta que Mina Ashido es, peligrosamente, su debilidad cuando se trata de tomar decisiones, a veces actua tan adorable que es imposible decir que no, y si lo hace es simplemente para verla hacer una rabieta infantil y terminar por acceder de todas maneras.

\- ¡Podemos comenzar por eso y luego ver a donde nos lleva el viento! –

Sana no conoce a una persona que represente tan bien lo que es la efervescencia adolescente.

Pero incluso si no es su estilo el vagar por un centro comercial se encuentra sonriendo también, aunque no se dé cuenta de ello.

* * *

"El tesoro" se llama el lugar, algo pretencioso tratándose de una tienda de historietas, tanto occidentales como mangas locales nipones, Sana despega la mirada del ostentoso cartel por encima para encontrar a su compañera inclinada sobre la vidriera, la muchacha de la camiseta indicada con un apropiado "Pinky" se rasca la barbilla y emite todo tipo de sonidos como si el pensar y sacar cuentas estuviera lentamente acabando con la vida útil de su cerebro. Frente a ellas hay una diversa cantidad de posters y carteles con anuncios de todos colores que asaltan a nivel visual, Sana no consigue leer dos o tres frases sin perderse intentando distinguir nombres de personajes, series famosas o el ocasional autor.

\- No sabía que era parte de la lista de "esenciales" un libro de historietas –

\- Tú tiraste tu lista de esenciales a Iida ¿No? –

\- Es verdad – Sana se inclina hacia adelante intentado ver en lo que Mina está interesada, pero no consigue distinguir entre tantos títulos, de nuevo - ¿Cuál es el problema entonces? –

\- Es que, donde vivo solo hay una tienda cerca y es bastante modesta, las cosas siempre llegan como una semana tarde y siempre termino por enterarme todo, y ahora que estamos aquí estoy pensando conseguir el ultimo numero… - Y lentamente su charla se convierte en murmuro y sonidos ininteligibles otra vez.

\- Comienzas a sonar como Midoriya –

\- ¡Aaaah! ¡Es que quiero comprarlo pero también…! Queria… invitarte un helado… - Explota en un breve ataque de frustración pero esto muere de a poco al decir en voz alta su "plan secreto" hacia donde iba destinado su dinero.

Sana se ríe al escucharla, tenía pensado hacer algo similar.

\- Lleva tu libro y yo pago los helados – Le dice volviendo a enderezarse, Mina junto a ella sigue el ejemplo y voltea para mirarle fijo y protestar en silencio, casi le da un fuerte golpe con los broches y otros accesorios de plástico que plagan su nueva mochila para acampar – Oye, es una oferta, no te pongas así –

\- S-supongo… ¿Está bien? ¿En serio? –

\- Ya me cobraré el favor más adelante – Sana sonríe, dejando ver esos dientes para nada amigables.

Con un pequeño comentario sobre como a veces la joven tigresa da miedo las dos entran en la tienda de manga, adentro es tan confuso como afuera y Sana decide quedarse pegada a su compañera para no perderse entre las coloridas tapas y los figurines coleccionables mostrando sus extrañas proporciones inhumanas. Viajan entre los distintos pasillos creados artificialmente por estos archivos de historias ilustradas, Mina evidentemente busca una sección en específico, lo bueno es que, sabiendo a que venía, no le tarda demasiado encontrar el volumen exacto que buscaba, donde Sana aprovecha para mirar la tapa de una de sus copias siendo mostradas al lado para anunciar el volumen.

\- ¿Rainbow… Angel? –

Efectivamente, en la tapa del mismo hay muchas palabras conformando un título mucho más largo, el número de volumen y el título del mismo, pero resaltadas en letras multicolores se encuentran las reconocibles palabras inglesas. Debajo el dibujo muestra a una chiquilla de cortos años de edad levantando una varita, ella misma lleva un vestido rojo adornado con cuadros rosas y rojo oscuro, el mismo vestido lleno de volantes por debajo se completa cubriendo su torso como una especie de traje formal con camisa y un pequeño moño amarillo, sus rubios cabellos tienen puntas de diversos colores y están atados en dos coletas. Detrás de ella otros personajes similares se aparecen, algunas niñas notoriamente malvadas y con caras de pocos amigos mientras que, apenas notorias en la toma hay una colección de colegialas que parecen estar temiendo por su vida.

Le surge la pregunta automáticamente, no quiere sonar grosera pero tiene que decirlo - ¿No son las chicas mágicas para… niñas? –

\- ¡Para nada! Rainbow Angel puede parecer colorida y feliz por fuera pero trata temas duros como el miedo a actuar y lastimarse por ello o el hecho de guardar secretos a sus amigas y la definición de maldad y bondad que habita en toda chica mágica – Mina responde inmediatamente, señalando el libro como si este fuera a cambiar frente a sus ojos solo por decir eso – Es… **bastante oscuro **– Y termina por enfatizar eso en una fingida voz malvada.

\- Ya veo… - Sana asiente, tapando su boca mientras frunce el ceño – Es peor de lo que pensé, eres otaku –

\- ¡Que no! Solo me gusta esta serie… es culpa de mi hermanita de todas formas, ella comenzó a leerla y luego la abandonó cuando yo me había entusiasmado –

La mención de su hermana le llama la atención, Mina no suele hablar demasiado de su familia salvo de sus padres, habiendo mencionado a su hermana muy escasamente en tantos meses de convivencia, lo cual haría a Mina la mayor. Sana se queda sin palabras, pensando cómo es que podría ser Mina compartiendo un manga con su pequeña hermana, esto le deja silenciosa por el tiempo suficiente para que la conversación llegue a su fin y se dirijan al mostrador para poder pagar e irse.

Con un nuevo libro en su mochila, atrapado allí contra una caja con zapatos deportivos, salen en busca de un helado para terminar su pequeño paseo, sin saber que en el camino Mina quedaría encantada mirando por minutos los cachorros en una tienda de mascotas.

* * *

Ha pasado casi una hora desde que se separaron del grupo, ya ni están dentro de lo que es el recinto de "Wookies" y han caminado fuera para tomar asiento en frente, donde se encuentra una pequeña plaza, si bien esta no tiene demasiado verde comparada a la que frecuentan de vuelta en Musutafu, es una agradable vista de una calle a la redonda, los pisos blancos y grises reflejan el azul del cielo creando un panorama calmo de colores pasteles, la ciudad se extiende alrededor con sus propia y ruidosa atmosfera, Mina y Sana se sientan en un banco de esa misma plaza dándole la espalda al centro comercial. La muchacha de cabello enredado se queda en completo silencio, habiendo terminado su helado hace ya unos minutos mientras que su compañera se encarga del suyo propio, todavía se siente algo mal sobre haber comido gratis a cuesta de su propio hobby, pero al final no quiere molestar repitiéndolo cada diez minutos.

Hay algo pacifico sobre sentarse allí en completo silencio, el resto de la banca está ocupada con sus bolsas apiladas una sobre la otra, Mina entrelaza los dedos de sus manos y alza la vista hacia el cielo, siente el viento recorriendo su rostro pero todavía el calor del sol veraniego le mantiene cálida, haciendo de ese pequeño lugar el más acogedor hogar por los próximos veinte minutos.

Le recuerda a cierto día en la lluvia, aunque de ese día no tenga más que memorias borrosas de sueño y comodidad.

Sana mira a su cono detenidamente por un momento, dejando la pequeña cuchara enterrada allí.

\- ¿Quieres terminarlo por mí? – Pregunta al cabo de unos segundos.

Mina baja la mirada al cono que se le ofrece, este mismo está intacto y el helado dentro si bien no pasa por encima del borde superior todavía queda una buena cantidad dentro - ¡Pero si apenas has comido! – Sana no responde sino que agita el cono frente a ella como si insistiera – Vale… haré el sacrificio por ti –

Realmente no tenía demasiadas ganas de comprar helado y lo hizo por Mina principalmente, pero si dijera eso entonces haría sentir peor a su compañera por tanto se lo queda para ella misma, hay algo, sin embargo, que le ha quedado vagando en la cabeza y siente la necesidad de preguntar.

\- Dijiste algo sobre tu hermana… ¿Cómo es ella? –

Mina se queda un momento sin responder, solo se escucha de ella el ruidoso sonido del cono siendo devorado a mordiscos – Hm… - Se toma unos segundos para responder, la pequeña cucharita, algo pegajosa, pega contra sus labios unas veces pensando – Ah… No sé cómo responder. Tengo dos hermanas, Emiko que vive con nosotras y es pequeña y Ran que ya se ha mudado a su propio apartamento en otro distrito – Termina por concluir – Son molestas a veces pero las quiero, son mis hermanas…. Ya sabes cómo son esas cosas –

Al responder tan rápidamente voltea para ver a Sana, esta misma se encuentra de piernas cruzadas, mira a Mina apoyada en la silla mientras juega con su mano metálica haciendo círculos en la superficie de madera sobre la que se sientan.

\- Nunca he tenido hermanas o hermanos, o primos o… familiares de mi edad – Responde con un toque de melancolía en su voz, esa voz que adopta al recordar una vida pasada, una que Mina escucha con dolor al reconocer de donde viene – Ir a la cama por la noche y que haya alguien ahí con quien hablar o… con quien contarse secretos a toda hora del día… no sé cómo… es – Aunque diga algo así de triste Sana se las arregla para sonreír – Debe ser raro –

Incluso después de una cota vida como la suya Mina Ashido ha dado algunas cosas por sabidas, cosas que han estado con ella desde el principio, lloró por días cuando su hermana se mudó para perseguir su carrera pero la recuerda bien desde el principio, allí para apoyarla incluso cuando sus padres no podían entender enteramente como se sentía, una amiga constante con la que compartió tanto, una relación que luego usaría como base para construir su gran apego con Emiko, la última residente de la casa Ashido. Una es su confidente, la adulta que sirve como ancla en su vida pero todavía tiene esos arranques de niñez que traen tanta nostalgia, la otra es un pequeño torrente de energía con la que puede divertirse y reír, quien alegra sus mañanas.

No falta el día de semana donde Emiko vuelve a casa y todos cenan en familia, el ambiente cálido y el olor de comida se impregnan en su memoria para nunca ser borrados, algo tan informal y precioso pero que no es una garantía, frente a ella está la prueba viviente.

\- No debería haberlo dicho ¿No? – Dice en voz alta, sintiéndose mal, como siempre su boca corriendo kilómetros por delante de su propio cerebro – Discúlpame –

\- ¿Por qué? Solo quería saber, pienso que debe ser raro, siempre lo veo en otros lados pero no me imagino como sería tener una hermana yo misma –

\- Digo… vinimos por unas compras y he terminado arrastrándote por todo el lugar, hicimos lo que yo he querido, y para terminar he sacado el tema… ya sabes –

Cae el silencio entre las dos, Mina se concentra en una sola cosa que es terminar su helado, para lo único que ha servido desde que se han sentado, se siente como un fallo, desprendiendo a Sana del resto del grupo para traerla y aburrirla, ofenderla o hacerle sentir algo que ya le pesaba suficiente en el día a día. La escucha acomodarse en el banco, de reojo puede notar que ni le está mirando, optando por el horizonte para esto, eso la hace sentir aún peor, al final solo quería estar con ella a solas un rato, quería…

\- Pero me divertí – Sana musita, apenas se escucha pero Mina lo distingue perfectamente – Haciendo cosas que no hago nunca con alguien, no me importa si eres tú –

No solo lo dice tan directamente sino que se nota en su rostro la dificultad al hacerlo, frunce el ceño mientras intenta disimular un rubor en sus mejillas.

\- Podemos volver algún otro día – Sana termina por cruzar los brazos y vuelve a la normalidad, adoptando una expresión de indiferencia completa – O sea, si quieres, a mí me da lo mismo –

Mina ha terminado de limpiarse con la inútil servilleta cuando la escucha, el cono está fuera de la ecuación y sus manos libres se aferran a la madera del banco, su cuerpo entra en tensión, miles de palabras pasan por su cabeza al mismo tiempo pero ninguna de ellas parece adecuada.

Se decide por moverse hacia el costado, más cerca de su compañera, donde pueda inclinarse hacia el costado y así su cabeza puede recostarse en ese hombro tan testarudo, afortunadamente no puede verla porque Sana pierde ese rostro duro por uno mucho menos calmado, derritiéndose un poco por tanto calor que generan sus mejillas de repente. Escucha a Mina reír, se lo toma a pecho y decide preguntarle directamente.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? –

\- Me encantaría volver otro día contigo – Dice Mina finalmente.

Estando apoyada en Sana nota como su cuerpo se relaja, su espalda se recuesta completamente en la banca al escucharle. Tendrían que haber vuelto con el resto del grupo hace rato, sin embargo ninguna de las dos quiere moverse de allí, la tarde es todavía muy joven y tienen todo el tiempo del mundo para reunirse con ellos, por ahora se quedarán a disfrutar el sol.

* * *

**Así comienza el verano, comienza la recta final de esta historia, en el próximo capitulo iremos a nadar un poco.**

**Gracias por leer, como siempre, y no olviden dejar sus opiniones debajo en los reviews.**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	21. Game Start Plus

La idea que tuvieron entre las chicas fue calificada como fracaso desde un principio por varias de ellas, particularmente Sana, Tsuyu y Jiro, debido a la falta de vacaciones de verano que tendrán esta vez gracias al campamento que se aproxima algunas de las alumnas han llegado a la conclusión de que deberán al menos buscar un lugar donde pasar el día en la piscina todas juntas, ese lugar siendo la misma academia que condenó sus vacaciones en primer lugar, U.A, apenas esto fue mencionado claro las tres pesimistas (O realistas, según quien lo mire) argumentaron que si fuera por Aizawa no habría vacaciones siquiera, usar algo que pertenece a la escuela así está fuera de cualquier discusión completamente. A pesar de eso al terminar las clases esa semana han ido todas juntas, las siete muchachas hacia la sala de maestros tras dejarle saber al tutor que le verían para una "importante proposición imperativa para su aprendizaje".

_\- ¿Por qué estoy yo aquí siquiera? – _Mirando hacia adelante Sana se pregunta, cruzada de brazos, Uraraka, Hagakure y Ashido han tomado las riendas de la presentación aunque entre las tres no logran bien acomodar las ideas para que suene como algo coherente y viable, Aizawa por su parte está sentado y no parece que vaya a ceder un solo centímetro – _Claramente me tienen de enemiga, estando aquí solo empeoro las cosas –_

\- ¡Pero ir a una piscina pública no sería lo mismo! ¡Si ni siquiera usan la que hay aquí para algo! – Hagakure agita sus brazos, insistente.

\- Hay, de hecho, un club de natación compuesto por alumnos de los cursos regulares – El hecho de que, añadido al mal humor de Aizawa, Vlad King haya querido oír la propuesta no ayuda pues él es racional, lo suficiente para encontrar agujeros en cualquier argumento que puedan hacer – Si es por darle uso entonces eso ya está cubierto –

\- No vienen a divertirse en la piscina, no vamos a darle rienda suelta a todo lo que pidan – Aizawa termina por derribar a la pobre chica invisible, su decepción casi puede verse.

\- Se los dije – Sana agrega en voz alta, ganándose todas las miradas en el salón de profesores.

\- ¿Algún problema Arashi? – Aizawa tuerce su cabeza para darle una seria inspección.

\- No, esto es exactamente lo que esperaba, de hecho –

La morena no pierde el momento para disparar un pequeño insulto hacia el profesor, da media vuelta para irse satisfecha, tomando la derrota de sus compañeras como un "Se los dije" que podrá sacar a relucir cuando quieran defender a Aizawa.

\- Yo pienso que es una buena idea –

Quien termina por aparecer para salvar la situación no es menos que la psicóloga de la escuela, Akira Izumi, acompañada por Present Mic, ambos antes sentados en sus propios asuntos allí atrás. El grupo de chicas se ilumina apenas les ven llegar, como una carga de caballería triunfal que aparece al final de una ardua y peleada batalla, los aliados al rescate, Mina saca a relucir una sonrisa enorme junto a Hagakure quien… probablemente sonríe también, Mic no interviene directamente pero se limita a asentir, Aizawa le da a sus colegas una mirada que claramente indica que "Nadie les ha preguntado".

\- Es tan importante como el estudio y el entrenamiento que los alumnos tengan su tiempo de ocio, sino pues terminarán todos con ataques de estrés para cuando lleguen a fin de año – Argumenta la joven profesora – Es una edad donde cualquier exceso, tanto de estudio como de tiempo de diversión, es malo, hay que mantener un buen balance y sacándole las vacaciones solo terminará por perjudicar a todos –

\- A-además, no es que vendremos a estar sin hacer nada, haremos un calentamiento previo y luego de eso Ashido había comentado el practicar algún deporte en el agua para mantener la actividad física – Momo da un paso al frente, intimidada por la mirada de su profesor pero todavía manteniendo su tono calmo y profesional que añade a su argumento - ¿Verdad Ashido? –

\- ¡Mhm! ¡Tengo una pelota…! – Mina, convencida de que sonará inteligente, se añade a la protesta pero tan pronto como Aizawa le mira pierde algo de su intensidad – P-para… jugar al… volleyball…-

\- Si hay algo de actividad de por medio entonces no veo la razón para prohibirles algo de tiempo en la escuela – Finalmente, rascando su barbilla y asintiendo, Vlad queda convencido.

Se le nota claramente en el rostro que Aizawa no quiere lidiar con todo lo que implica una petición como esa, sin mencionar que está convencido de que no habrá tanto "entrenamiento" como ellas aparentan, pero de pronto todos se han vuelto en su contra y decir que no después de haber mentido con el castigo por fallar las pruebas solo haría que los alumnos se vuelvan más exasperantes. Deja caer sus hombros y de su boca sale un suspiro, entonces todo el grupo de muchachas parece relajarse.

\- De acuerdo, quedan autorizadas – Dice en su voz ronca y de mala gana – Pero yo pondré el tiempo en la piscina, ni un minuto más, y tendrán que usar el uniforme de natación escolar, nada que traigan ustedes –

\- ¡Sí! – Responde al unísono la mayoría del grupo, quienes no lo hacen asienten.

Sana, sin embargo, mantiene la mirada fija en la profesora Izumi, esta se sonríe al escuchar a su colega.

\- Izumi, ya que está tan entusiasmada por darles tiempo "de ocio", hablará con ustedes en un rato para encargarse de separar los trajes de baño y las distintas medidas, vendrá ese dia para entregarlos también –

La psicóloga pierde la sonrisa solo un poco, considerando que tendrá que venir a la escuela en un día que probablemente tiene libre, sin mencionar que tendrá que coordinar con quien esté a cargo de los suministros de gimnasia para ese día, la pequeña venganza de Aizawa que ella toma con dignidad para darle a sus alumnas un merecido descanso.

_\- Oh, **ahora** quiere ayudarnos – Sana piensa – Lo que sea, sigue siendo una pesada… -_

Akira levanta la mirada y se encuentra a Sana mirándole, le muchacha gira la cabeza y mantiene los brazos cruzados, claramente evitando mostrar una pizca de interés en ella.

El grupo deja atrás la sala de maestros festejando su victoria ante la increíble (mente frágil) resistencia del temible Eraser Head, ya hacen planes para esa corta estadía en la piscina y donde deberían encontrarse para llegar a U.A todas juntas. Sana se mantiene callada con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, acompañando desde atrás junto a Jiro. Ha sido un largo rato desde que tocó el agua fuera de la vida cotidiana, la última piscina que visitó fue hace años y en esa ocasión arrastrada por Masuo y Shina, no es realmente fanática del agua, especialmente ahora.

Al menos usarán los trajes de baño de la escuela, porque ella no tiene uno que le quede.

* * *

**Capítulo 21 – Game Start + **

* * *

\- ¿Cuándo llegaron los chicos? No sabía que vendrían –

Al terminar el calentamiento el grupo notó la presencia repentina de la contraparte masculina de la clase, particularmente dos de ellos, Kaminari y Mineta, siendo arrastrados hacia el resto tras haberse separado para observarlas. Sana no tiene la menor duda que ellos fueron los que orquestaron todo, intentando verles en trajes de baño, sus caras de sorpresa al entrar en la zona de la piscina corroborando esa teoría, aunque Mineta no parecía para nada decepcionado con la elección de trajes de U.A. Tan sobrios como los uniformes del día a día, los trajes de baño tienen largas mangas que casi cubren sus piernas hasta las rodillas, de un color azul oscuro y líneas blancas, una versión veraniega del uniforme de gimnasia, hace un excelente trabajo en dejar mucho a la imaginación de aquellos pervertidos del otro lado de la piscina.

\- _Podría tener mangas – _La propia Sana protesta, no siendo fanática de los trajes de baño en general, aunque agradece que no se puedan ver las marcas en su torso todavía se queja porque, así de color oscuro queda en total evidencia el tosco brazo metálico a su izquierda.

También se rehusó a pedir algo distinto, eso le haría sentirse peor, puede aguantar el mínimo de vergüenza frente a las otras.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo es que ellos si se ponen lo que quieren? – Hagakure pone ambas manos en su cadera, probablemente.

\- Ignóralos, Hagakure, concentrémonos en lo que importa – Mina, se acerca atrayendo la atención del grupo, teniendo en sus manos una pelota de Volleyball – La guerra – Sonríe maliciosamente.

Al fin y al cabo la excusa para venir fue que harían algo de ejercicio y no estarían flotando panza arriba en la piscina, Mina, dueña de la pelota, casi olvida el hecho de que venían por eso pero ahora se muestra entusiasmada por la posibilidad de enfrentarse mano a mano a sus compañeras. Antes de poder comenzar Hagakure vuelve a interrumpir agitando su mano en el aire, al menos eso parece.

\- ¡Momento! ¡Tenemos un problema! –

\- ¿Hm? – Mina baja la pelota.

\- ¡Tsuyu, su quirk le da una tremenda ventaja! –

\- Eso es verdad – Momo asiente, tomándose la barbilla.

\- El equipo que me tenga tendrá la victoria asegurada – La muchacha rana agrega, su rostro completamente inmóvil esconde una mueca de absoluta confianza – Ribbit –

\- Entonces sería mejor si, una vez armados los equipos, lo decidan las líderes con un juego de pierda, papel o tijeras –

Sana es la última en hablar y resolver el tema, inmediatamente todas forman un circulo para proponer a las líderes que elegirán los equipos, serian tres y tres, con el comodín Tsuyu para el equipo que gane el desempate. Momo fue quien se propuso como líder primero, tras un pequeño silencio, suspirando como si no quisiera serlo pero tomándolo como una responsabilidad, la pelota fue pasada a ella y buscó lugar de espaldas a la piscina lista para elegir su equipo.

\- Yo seré la otra líder entonces – De todas nadie esperaba que fuera Jiro la siguiente, esta sonríe, mirando directamente a Momo quien, por su cara de sorpresa, probablemente iba a escogerla primero - ¿Oh? ¿Miedo? –

\- Hmpf – La chica le ignora con clase, adoptando actuando como un rival – Esto solo hará la victoria más dulce –

\- Comienza tú, Jiro –

\- De acuerdo –

Ambas chicas, de espaldas a la piscina, comienzan la selección de sus equipos para el épico combate acuático.

\- Arashi, entonces –

Rápidamente Sana se separa del grupo y toma su lado junto a la líder, ambas miran hacia la derecha donde Momo parece aún más molesta, habiendo perdido a su segunda elección, Jiro se ríe por lo bajo tapando su boca con una mano mientras Sana saca a relucir una feroz sonrisa. No siendo dejada en ridículo Momo recupera su compostura y va a por la lógica siguiente opción, la chica más atlética después de la ya elegida felina.

\- Ashido –

\- ¡Ja! – La chica rosa cruza el espacio y abraza a su capitana con un brazo, bajándola a su estatura para apuntar a sus rivales - ¡Van a caer niñitas! –

\- Uraraka –

Ultima integrante del equipo Jiro, menos entusiasta pero todavía determinada la muchacha de cara redonda aprieta sus puños y frunce su ceño dejando salir un grito similar al de un karateka antes de pelear.

\- ¡Haré lo mejor que pueda! ¡Osu! –

Y, por eliminación, Hagakure termina en el equipo de Momo, quien se saluda con mucha alegría al encontrarse con Ashido.

Ambos equipos tienen sus posibilidades, Sana y Mina son ambas atléticas y tienen su experiencia con los deportes aunque Mina, siendo la dueña del balón tiene más conocimiento por el deporte del Volleyball, mientras tanto Momo es la más alta y podría servir eso en el combate, y el quirk de Hagakure puede jugar a favor de su equipo usado apropiadamente. Uraraka, Jiro y Sana son un equipo balanceado y al menos tienen la tenacidad de su lado, Sana siendo de ellas la que lleva más altura sobre el resto casi llegando a igualar a Momo. Las dos capitanas cruzan miradas, la seriedad en Momo, la fanfarronería inclinada del rostro de Jiro, ambas juegan un papel divertido, por una vez actuando como rivales, tomando ejemplos de sus compañeros más violentos.

Puños al frente, listas para chocar, tres movimientos le siguen.

\- ¡Pierda, papel, tijeras! – Dicen con fervor.

Piedra le gana a las tijeras, Momo esboza una media sonrisa mirando hacia abajo, ha ganado el premio y la ventaja.

\- Entonces comencemos –

\- Bien –

Las dos vuelven a mirarse de frente, un momento tenso que realmente corta la tarde amigable por la mitad, Sana sabe bien que es la primera vez que Momo y Jiro se enfrentan en algo ya que suelen estar en los mismos equipos y van juntas a prácticamente cualquier lado. Tal vez están tomando una lección de Bakugo y Midoriya para hacer todo más interesante, verlas así de emocionadas por un simple partido amistoso seguro es interesante y es un cambio que recibe con brazos abiertos. A su lado se encuentra el resto del grupo, Mina y Sana mirándose frente a frente sonriendo, Uraraka haciendo su mejor cara de furia contra Hagakure y Tsuyu, aunque solo puede ver el rostro de esta última.

Todo mundo va a la piscina, de a una terminan en el agua, las primeras siendo Mina y Hagakure con dos saltos exagerados, Tsuyu se agacha y se sumerge de cabeza nadando a increíble velocidad en círculos, las ultimas siendo las capitanas quien descienden normalmente al agua dejando que el sentimiento de agua fría en sus piernas no las intimide.

Sana se para en seco frente a la piscina, iba a zambullirse también pero vuelve con un par de pasos hacia atrás.

\- Lo había olvidado completamente –

Nunca había tenido demasiado problemas con el agua, no desde el accidente, si bien prefiere mantenerse donde pueda apoyar los pies, el brazo faltante solo dificulta la braseada a la hora de nadar cosa que aprendió a sobrellevar con los años pero ahora no puede siquiera mantenerse a flote. Actuando como una más de las chicas había olvidado completamente que el pedazo de metal pegado a ella es algo más que estéticamente feo, arrastra su cuerpo en más formas que una…

Aun así lo intenta, se sienta en el borde y moja sus piernas, se aferra al mismo mientras deja caer su cuerpo entero, el agua le llega hasta las costillas cuando suelta el borde quedando suelta allí, no dura un solo segundo sin que comience a hundirse. Estira sus manos hacia adelante e intenta salir pero lo que logra subir a manotazos lo pierde enseguida y el aire se desvanece de sus pulmones cuando comienza a maldecir sumergida.

Zarpazo tras zarpazo no logra recuperarse, se hundiría completamente si no se hubiese quedado junto al borde como precaución. Clava las uñas de su prótesis en el blanco suelo de la piscina y se esfuerza para salir, arrastra su cuerpo goteando fuera de la piscina y colapsa de costado.

\- ¡Arashi! ¿¡Que pasó!? – Al mirar dentro de la piscina encuentra a un pequeño y preocupado grupo, liderado por Hagakure quien parece alarmada - ¿No sabes nadar? ¿Por qué no nos has dicho? –

\- No es… - Ella toma una bocanada de aire para recuperarse del susto, hace a un lado los mechones de pelo mojado que no le dejan ver bien – No es eso –

\- ¿Es muy difícil con esa cosa? –

Jiro se ha acercado también, entiende enseguida cual es el problema, tan pronto como lo menciona Sana aprieta sus falsos dedos contra el suelo rascándolo con sus garras, la rabia se nota en su rostro pero no deja de actuar una leve sonrisa para sus compañeras.

\- Apenas puedo mantenerme a flote, mucho menos jugar a algo… - Dice intentando reír – Me quedaré aquí y… me mojaré un poco, supongo –

\- ¡Pero vinimos todas juntas! ¡Anda! ¡Podemos solucionarlo! -

\- Podemos hacer otra cosa ¿Sabes? –

Jiro y Hagakure insisten, Sana sin embargo ha perdido la voluntad, estaba algo emocionada por pasar un rato en la piscina con sus nuevas amigas y ese chapuzón a la realidad le hizo despertar un sentimiento perdido hace rato, llevaba mucho tiempo haciendo de cuenta que es una de ellas, una chica más, cuando en realidad las diferencias son más que las similitudes a su parecer. Incluso si pudiera encontrar la forma de jugar, ahora solo siente que quieren que lo haga por lastima.

Odia la lastima.

\- No quiero ser una molestia para mi equipo… solo… -

Y antes de poder terminar su frase todo se convierte en dolor.

Su cuerpo entero colapsa hacia atrás, su nariz y sus mejillas arden, siente todavía un plástico cubrir por completo su cara de un solo golpe con la suficiente fuerza para dejarla tendida en el suelo.

Tanto como Jiro y Hagakure fueron testigos del asalto, la pelota de Volley llegó volando a una gran velocidad y se impactó terriblemente contra la cara de la deprimida morena, esta misma permaneció en el suelo agarrando su nariz, roja como la de un payaso, mientras maldice a los cuatro vientos. Voltean para buscar al responsable y encuentran más miradas, Momo, Ochaco y Tsuyu acusatoriamente disparan miradas preocupadas hacia Mina Ashido, esta tiene una cara de enfado, su usual sonrisa radiante reemplazada por un ceño fruncido y unas mejillas infladas rodeando la mueca de disgusto.

\- ¡Anda, Sana, deja de quejarte! – Para sorpresa llama a la muchacha por su nombre, detalle que no había notado hasta entonces.

\- ¡Ashido! ¡Eso fue innecesario! – Momo la regaña.

\- Esta piscina no tiene una parte baja – Emergiendo del agua Tsuyu informa a las otras, habiendo estado al tanto de la situación de su compañera.

\- ¿Y si se ahoga? –

El pequeño grupo de chicas comenzó a preocuparse por la tumbada pero ella no podía escucharlas del todo, son solo un pequeño murmullo distante que adorna el cielo azul veraniego del día en la piscina. Contra su cuerpo choca la pelota que quedó rodando por allí después de pegarle, apoya su mano encima y le da una palmada, lo único presente en su cabeza son las palabras de Mina. "Deja de quejarte" suena como algo que ella le diría, no al revés, y sin embargo está allí en el suelo habiendo recibido un castigo por su supuesta queja.

_\- Entonces es así como me lo haces entender ¿No? – _Voltea su cabeza y, asomadas sobre el agua, las chicas discuten alrededor de Mina quien todavía se justifica – _Estaba arruinando todo, maldita sea – _Involuntariamente sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa – _Babas… gracias – _

\- ¡Está bien! ¡NI siquiera le lancé tan fuerte…! ¡AH! –

Mina hunde su cabeza en el agua, esta vez es ella quien recibe el pelotazo, su cabello enmarañado se agita completamente y cuando logra sacar su cara del agua busca a su atacante, sabe bien de quien se trata.

\- ¿Vamos a jugar o qué? – Sana ya ha cruzado la piscina, alrededor de ella y espera en una de las puntas por donde los atletas salen a hacer el recorrido - ¡Haré la defensa desde aquí arriba! –

En menos de cinco minutos Sana cambió completamente, su actitud deprimida de repente ha desaparecido reemplazada por una sonrisa puntiaguda y desafiante, tal vez el golpe con la pelota le había revuelto el cerebro. Nadie pudo decir nada hasta que la última víctima del ataque tomó el balón en mano y comenzó su grito eufórico de respuesta.

\- ¡Voy a lanzarla tan arriba que no podrás alcanzarla! –

Incluso con su nueva actitud presente Jiro decide acercarse junto a su otra compañera de equipo, Uraraka, para asegurarse de que todo está bien.

\- Oye, todavía podemos relajarnos y no jugar ¿Sabes? –

Pero Sana niega con la cabeza vigorosamente – Min… Ashido tiene razón, no dejaré que esta estúpida cosa me arruine el día con ustedes –

Aun así, logró eso con un golpe fuerte en la cabeza, Jiro expresa su incredulidad suspirando, pero termina por aceptarlo con una media sonrisa.

\- Tienes tornillos sueltos… y no digo en el brazo –

\- ¡Me alegra que sigas con nosotros Arashi! –

La morena se inclina hacia adelante tomando algo de agua para mojar su ya seco rostro.

\- ¡Vamos a hacer que Yaomomo se arrepienta de ser tan perfecta! –

* * *

En cuestión de minutos el caos llegó a ese lado de la piscina, los chicos solo pudieron observar en los intervalos de sus ejercicios, acosados por gritos de Iida, como las chicas tomaban una actitud exageradamente competitiva hacia el amistoso partido de Volley acuático. La vista de un juego entre ellas es algo para atraer los ojos de los adolescentes del otro lado pero no por las razones que las hormonas dictan sino por los escalofríos al verlas tan motivadas, aunque no sepan que realmente se burlan un poco de la actitud agresiva y territorial que suelen tener algunos de los chicos.

En una ronda que lleva ya unos dos minutos de juego la pelota vuela a gran altura al llegar a las manos de Momo, esta hace lo posible para devolverla hacia atrás, Hagakure la recibe con ambas manos también y vuelve a enviarla hacia atrás, buscando un remate desde la defensa. Es el turno de Mina, esta junta ambas manos y voltea para darle un buen golpe a la pelota, con todas sus fuerzas envía un globo por sobre el agua llegando hasta la orilla contigua.

\- ¡Ahí va la bomba! –

Las dos chicas del equipo contrario, estando hasta el cuello en el agua, miran como la pelota se eleva sobre ellas y solo le queda a su propia defensa reaccionar.

\- ¡Sana! ¡Remate aquí! – Jiro se retira cerca de su compañera - ¡Lo haremos con altura! – Le comanda juntando ambas manos frente a ella, dándole la espalda a Uraraka, indicando cual es el siguiente movimiento.

\- ¡Toma! –

Elevándose echando chispas la morena fija sus ojos en su propia compañera, levanta la mano y asesta un golpe con todas sus fuerzas.

Del otro lado Momo entrecierra los ojos.

_\- Va a rematar a su propia cancha ¿Qué piensa…? – Piensa._

\- ¿Yaomomo? – Mina pregunta, preparada para lo que sea.

\- Momo – Tsuyu dice en voz baja

\- ¡Lo sé! ¡Atentas! –

Como es instruida Sana da un salto y con el puño cerrado envía la pelota a toda velocidad contra su propia compañera, un movimiento en falso y el punto seria en contra de ellas, la jugada es arriesgada y Jiro lo sabe, aun así logra atajarse bien gracias a que el tiro apunta directo a su pecho. Sube las manos y asesta su golpe como se debe, de nuevo al aire el balón, allí ya alguien está preparada para recibirlo.

Segundos antes la tercera jugadora, Ochaco, se tomó sus propias manos y, dejando un brillo que ilumina su cara, comenzó a elevarse por el aire junto a unas pocas gotas de agua que la rodean. La gravedad la ignora e, inclinada hacia adelante, se eleva hasta poder ver claramente a sus tres oponentes.

\- ¡Uraraka! – Jiro dice en un grito desesperado, dando su golpe, el balón vuela por encima de la castaña hasta quedar frente a su cara.

Algo recorre su cabeza en esas centésimas de segundo, falta una jugadora en el campo, y esta es la más peligrosa de todas. Contra todo pronóstico Tsuyu Asui había previsto un ataque por el aire gracias a la usuaria de gravedad en el ataque desde antes de comenzar el partido, por eso pensó en una perfecta estrategia. Nadaría hasta el fondo y con la fuerza de su quirk daría un salto lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper el agua y salir despedida hacia arriba, exactamente a la misma altura que su contrincante, donde intercambian miradas.

No están más de un segundo allí, frente a frente, los ojos oscuros de ambas conectados por un mismo fuego que quema hambriento por victoria, aunque en Tsuyu no se note tanto. Está completamente bloqueada, el cuerpo de la chica rana tapa completamente cualquier intento de rematar entre medio del equipo de Momo, su lengua atraparía cualquier intento de pasarla por sobre sus hombros o bajo sus brazos.

Viene el remate, no hay tiempo que perder.

\- ¡Aquí va! – Su cuerpo entero se extiende, las ataduras de la gravedad dejándole situada para un tiro perfecto **\- ¡SMASH! –**

En picada hacia abajo, pasando junto a la rodilla de Tsuyu.

Cerca de la capitana Momo.

Y bombardeando el agua con fuerza para lograr el punto.

Al mismo tiempo Izuku Midoriya siente su rostro llenarse de calor, le pareció escuchar a Uraraka rugir "Smash" mientras golpeaba.

La jugada termina con un poco de silencio entre los equipos, la imaginaria mitad de la cancha separándoles, Uraraka desciende bruscamente al agua y tras emerger se encuentra con Jiro quien festeja con ella enseguida, desde atrás Sana se ha sentado para mojar sus piernas y, con sus compañeras más cerca, chocan los cinco entre las tres. La batalla ha estado reñida pero con este punto el equipo de Jiro logra sacar una ventaja de 8 – 6, el final de la partida marcándose por un muy inminente punto número diez.

Del otro lado Momo toma la pelota y suspira, al escuchar a sus enemigas reír deja salir un bufido que no es tan calmado.

\- ¡Todavía no ha acabado! ¡Podemos retomar la delantera! – Entre sus manos aprieta el balón con fuerza - ¡Debemos creer en el equipo! –

Tsuyu es la primera en decirlo, el resto se miran entre ellas.

\- Creo que te lo estás tomando demasiado en serio, Momo –

* * *

Al final el partido se decidió claramente, el equipo de Momo nunca pudo recuperar la delantera y al llegar a los ocho puntos un remate de la capitana, Jiro, fue el que clamó la victoria. La piscina entera se ha calmado, las aguas retoman una forma mucho menos movida, tanto las chicas como los chicos terminan con sus ejercicios, aunque el de ellas fue más un juego que otra cosa, diversos grupos disfrutan el agua o el sol por su parte, en una de las esquinas de la piscina se encuentran las dos capitanas mencionadas teniendo una amistosa charla tras un duro combate. Jiro menciona que habría sido mejor apostar algo mientras que la perdedora hunde el rostro en el agua intentando que no se vea su decepción.

Junto a una orilla se encuentra Sana, incapaz de desprenderse del muro para mantenerse a flote, su cuerpo cuelga mientras apoya ambos hombros sobre la orilla, de vez en cuando dejarse caer para sumergir el cuerpo entero sin dejar que la prótesis se moje por demasiado tiempo.

Incluso si nunca ha sido fanática de las actividades bajo el agua ahora mismo está disfrutándolo más de lo que esperaba, el sol sobre ella da una agradable sensación veraniega que seca lo húmedo en cuestión de minutos, el viento sopla gentilmente para ayudar con el calor, el agua de la piscina tiene un descomunal color celeste adornado por los pequeños brillos de un hermoso día sin una sola nube. Ya dejando sus propias actividades todos adoptan una actitud mucho más relajada, Kaminari cruza por la orilla para acercarse a un grupo de chicas y actuar demasiado amistoso, Kirishima se ha apropiado de la pelota e intenta hacerla picar lo más que puede con sus pies fuera del agua, intentando superar a Ojiro quien, con su cola, logró el increíble número de cuarenta piques, incluso el propio Mineta parece disfrutar de manera agradable siendo disparado hacia arriba por Shouji en una competencia de bolas de cañón contra quien se aparezca frente a su línea de visión.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí sola? –

Desvía la mirada hacia una cabeza flotante acercándose con su nado estilo perrito, su cabello rosa se ve ridículo tras haberse mojado tantas veces, su sonrisa es más radiante que el mismo día.

\- Me enfrío un poco antes de salir, hace mucho calor afuera –

Mina se queda callada un segundo, se da un golpe imaginario en la cabeza al pensar en preguntar si iba a nadar o algo así.

\- Yo… ehm… - Duda por un momento, pero tras acercarse y también descansar en el borde, deja salir una disculpa apenas murmurada – Lo siento sobre… el golpe con el balón… -

\- Está bien – Sana cierra los ojos y descansa su cuerpo – A veces puedo ser algo… cabeza dura, intento ser como ustedes y, cuando algo así me recuerda sobre mi condición, me vuelvo algo molesta, doy lastima a pesar de que quiero no hacerlo… es bastante estúpido… -

\- Oye, no seas tan dura –

\- No, lo que quiero decir es… gracias por el golpe. Parece que siempre estás salvándome de mi misma, alguno de estos días me gustaría que sea al revés – Comienza seria pero al final termina por sonreír, le resulta gracioso que Mina aplique lo de ser una heroína en una de sus compañeras y no en el público general que se supone que deberían estar salvando.

\- Te salvaré cualquier día de la semana, especialmente si puedo escucharte disculpándote –

\- Podría dejar este borde y hundirnos a las dos –

La chica rosa ríe, Sana devuelve el gesto, quedan en completo silencio sin mirar a la otra, de ojos cerrados y cuerpo relajado en el agua, disfrutando de su primer verano como amigas y compañeras…

Incluso si este verano es un poco irregular harán lo mejor posible para disfrutarlo juntas

O se hundirán juntas intentando.

* * *

**Tomamos un pequeño respiro para humedecernos antes de mandarnos a la boca del lobo.**

**¡Espero les haya gustado! Como siempre gracias por leer y recuerden dejar sus opiniones debajo en las reviews.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	22. El campamento del horror

El viaje al campamento vino de repente cortando el verano al medio, incluso si había sido aclarado que era un campamento de entrenamiento y no uno de diversión pura el grupo entero estuvo emocionado por el viaje, cada uno a su propia manera. Los primeros minutos hasta la salida de Musutafu fueron ruidosos, canciones y charlas en voz alta, planes y preguntas sobre los horarios, anécdotas de vacaciones propias y búsqueda de cosas interesantes por la ventana, todo lo que surge en una excursión durante los primeros kilómetros, el disfrute adolescente de estar todos juntos fuera del predio escolar que empuja más y más a Aizawa hacia la locura.

Lo primero que Sana pensó fue en tener un pacífico viaje, buscó un lugar al final del autobús por el que pueda mirar hacia afuera, acompañada de otra recluida del caótico grupo, Kyoka Jiro.

Pasaron los primeros kilómetros y pronto todo se calmó, los pocos rezagados que todavía tenían energía se dedicaron a sus propias cosas, revisan sus bolsos una última vez o cuchichean entre sí en voz baja. Sana quedó en completo silencio mirando hacia afuera, lo que era una ciudad llena de vida pronto pasa a ser un sinfín de árboles, praderas y el ocasional pequeño grupo de casas conformando los pueblos aledaños a la zona céntrica de la capital, el sol veraniego le llega a través de la ventana y se siente a gusto el ligero calor, tanto que por momentos es inevitable cerrar los ojos para dejarse llevar al sueño, finalmente decide separarse de la ventana después de casi una hora de viaje para no dormirse y levantarse como un Zombi al llegar.

Junto a ella Jiro descansa, ojos cerrados, todavía está consiente ya que lleva en sus oídos un par de auriculares blancos baratos de plástico, si bien su quirk le deja escuchar música desde los aparatos sin necesidad de ellos no cancelan el sonido externo tan bien, sin mencionar que tiene sus propias razones personales para no usar su quirk constantemente.

Lleva puesta la camisa reglamentaria de U.A solo que la ha arremangado por completo debido al calor del autobús. Sana nota en su brazo desnudo una marca horizontal, es imposible confundirla con algo más pues ella fue quien limpió la herida esa noche.

La herida de una espada, una batalla de la que nadie puede saber.

Jiro no tarda en notar su mirada y se gira hacia ella, poniendo pausa en su reproductor.

\- ¿Qué le dijiste a tus padres… esa noche? –

Ella entiende la pregunta enseguida, pasa los dedos por la marca ligeramente más pálida que su piel – Les dije que había salido con una amiga y que, de regreso, me corté saltando una cerca – Lejos de estar afligida Jiro esboza una sonrisa, cansada como ella siempre parece – Mi padre me regañó por salir tan tarde pero mi madre quería saber a dónde había ido y parecía más interesada en salir la próxima con nosotras –

Sana solo ha visto a la madre de Jiro unas pocas veces pero parecía una persona muy relajada, en contraste a la actitud más protectora del padre, debió haber sido una explicación graciosa.

\- ¿Tu tío? –

\- Notó que su moto había sido usada pero dijo que tenga cuidado, nada más – Aclara Sana.

\- Es bueno que no tengamos que mentirles… demasiado –

El comentario cae, esta vez, algo pesado, lo que hicieron fue peligroso y fuera de la ley, mentir a su familia lo hace sentir todo peor, incluso si son heroínas antes de eso son hija y sobrina.

\- ¿Te sientes bien con esa cicatriz? Si quieres puedo… – Sana cambia de tema abruptamente, pasa por su mente la posibilidad de recomendarle a Jiro alguna manera de esconder esa marca, pero se sorprende al verle negar con la cabeza.

\- No voy a esconderla – Jiro le corta

Sana no lo entiende, desde los diez años ha lidiado intentando esconder las marcas dejadas por ese fatídico accidente, solía estar mucho peor y fue por Kazuhiko que llegó a verse tan "normal" como lo hace hoy en día, invirtió mucho dinero en cremas o ungüentos para tratar sus heridas e incluso así todavía pueden verse las marcas en su lado izquierdo aunque solo una pequeña fracción de ellas. ¿Por qué Jiro optaría por tener su piel dañada como ella?

Incluso si no lo entiende acepta la decisión, asiente sin decir nada hasta que Jiro tensa los músculos de su brazo, este apenas se marca por la falta que tiene de ejercicio.

\- Me hace ver malota, además ¿No crees? –

Sana sonríe, levanta una mano y golpea el brazo de Jiro con moderada fuerza, probando su resistencia, la otra muchacha retrocede y se queja.

\- ¡Oye! Eso duele –

\- Todavía no eres tan "malota" -

\- Estoy trabajando en ello –

Con el tema fuera de discusión volvieron a relajarse, esta vez sentadas más cerca unidas por los auriculares del celular, escuchan juntas algunas canciones del repertorio que Jiro ha traído mientras el campamento se acerca minuto a minuto.

* * *

**Capítulo 22: El campamento del horror**

* * *

Una hora pasa de viaje desde la conversación con su compañera de asiento, el grupo entero llega a la parada y bajan de autobús agrupándose frente a este, los encuentra una vista que no esperaba, una simple parada de descanso para los autos. Frente a todos ellos se extiende el inmenso monte cubierto de árboles y laderas que sobresalen a la distancia, como para acentuar el vacio del lugar la arena de la parada es levantada por el viento y vuela por sobre la vaya de contención para automóviles, un augurio terrible que nadie sabe leer. Mineta es el primero en acotar pero no sobre el lugar sino sobre que debe encontrar un lugar donde ir al baño.

\- ¿Dónde está la Clase B? –

\- ¿De quién ese auto? –

\- ¡Esta es solo una parada de autos! –

Los comentarios del grupo comienzan a llenar el silencio que deja tan desolado lugar, Sana suspira y luego deja salir su propia idea que atrae la atención de todo el mundo.

\- Ya veo – Dice asintiendo – Este no era un viaje al bosque cualquiera –

\- ¿A qué te refieres Arashi? –

\- Aizawa nos trajo aquí… - Ella hace suspenso, sacando a relucir una seria mirada – Para asesinarnos a todos –

Desde hace rato ella sospechaba que Aizawa tenía algo raro como profesor, ahora todo encaja, no es un profesor sino que es un asesino serial con sede en el bosque, usa su posición para deshacerse de los alumnos y decir que fueron "Expulsados", todo tiene sentido. Por supuesto el grupo no le hace caso e ignoran la seria cara de Sana, ella se encoje de hombros acotando que ignorarla será "Su funeral". Eso deja la pregunta, sin embargo, de _qué _están haciendo allí.

Su respuesta llegó en forma de estridentes gritos femeninos.

**\- ¡Con los ojos dorados y brillantes rockeamos!**

**\- ¡Las hermosas gatas cantantes! –**

**\- ¡WILD WILD PUSSYCATS! –**

Dos mujeres con adornos de gato sobre ellas y trajes de heroína coloridos posan, una de ellas de cabellos marrones levanta ambas "patas" en el aire mientras la rubia alza una sola pata y hace equilibrio sobre uno de sus pies.

\- Ellas son las heroínas profesionales, las Pussycats –

La clase entera queda en silencio, por un lado es la vergüenza de ver semejantes poses de dos mujeres que claramente tienen sus años de experiencia, por otro lado es sorpresa de encontrarlas allí, Sana particularmente se pregunta de dónde diablos han salido ¿Acaso se escondían detrás del auto esperando a que llegaran? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron allí? Ahora le gustaría que su mentira sobre Aizawa el asesino serial del lago Cristal fuera real, sería más fácil de ver.

Midoriya, por supuesto, no tardó en dejar salir una expresión emocionada, tal vez el más emocionado de todos, recalcando que ellas son, evidentemente, un grupo conocido de heroínas que se especializa en rescate en territorio salvaje como montañas o bosque. Esa parte Sana conoce, no es tan experta como Deku pero conoce héroes de la zona por haber investigado, la sola mención de que son veteranas con 12 años de experiencia le gana al muchacho un golpe en la cara con un guante enorme de gato.

\- ¡TODAVIA TENGO 18 EN MI CORAZÓN NIÑO INSOLENTE! – Midoriya se queda petrificado mientras las enormes garras de gato se cierran alrededor de su cara.

\- Si, esta es nuestra área, básicamente, estamos en nuestro elemento – Exclama la más calmada de las dos – El lugar donde ustedes se quedarán está más allá, al pie de esa montaña –

_\- Wild Wild Pussycats suena como una película porno – Mineta acota por lo bajo, recibiendo un codazo metálico en la cabeza y tomando el mensaje para quedarse callado._

\- Como que ese lugar está muy lejos… ¿No? –

\- Deberíamos… volver al… autobús… -

La mayoría del grupo comienza su retirada al vehículo, algunos no reaccionan lo suficientemente rápido para hacerlo y otros simplemente se quedan allí parados, Sana intercambia una mirada con Bakugo quien se mantiene de brazos cruzados frente a las Pussycats, ninguno de los dos dice nada pero ambos piensan lo mismo. No habría razón por la cual detenerse a hacer una presentación antes de llegar al campamento propiamente dicho, las Wild Wild Pussycats también son conocidas por ser un equipo de cuatro integrantes, estando aquí solo dos significa que el resto aguardan en el campamento a la llegada, y ambas presentes supervisan la salida, guardianes de ambos extremos de una larga carrera por el bosque, en otras palabras…

_\- Ya es muy tarde – _Aizawa mantiene su mirada fija en el grupo sin siquiera moverse tampoco.

\- Lo siento chicos pero su viaje escolar… -

A su lado la rubia apoya sus enormes patas de gato sobre el suelo, todo tiembla entonces.

\- _Hemos caído en su trampa –_

\- Ha comenzado –

Un enorme sonido de quiebre se escucha tras ella, sobre su hombro ve el horror, el monte entero parece levantarse y convertirse en una amalgama de fango, tierra y piedras que arrastra a todo el grupo hacia la caída que da con el bosque. Aunque esperaba algún tipo de prueba el quirk de una de ellas no lo había tomado en cuenta, ve a sus compañeros ser arrastrados por la avalancha mientras, los que están libres, corren en dirección contraria para saltar hacia el bosque, ella decide hacer eso segundo.

Su cuerpo se enciende y comienza a correr, tanto Aizawa como las dos Pussycats le miran pasar zumbando a toda velocidad, pisa el metal de la barrera de contención y salta con todas sus fuerzas, detrás de ella el sonido de gritos mezclado con una montaña que se derrumba es oído.

Aterrizar en el suelo no será una opción para ella, pasa unos segundos cayendo hasta que puede ver un árbol en su camino…

Clava sus garras en el tronco de este y se desliza unos centímetros antes de frenarse por completo en una rama con sus pies, separa sus garras ahora cubiertas de restos de madera y mira hacia arriba.

_\- Esa fue una gran caída, espero todos estén bien –_

Una de las dos heroínas se asoma por allí para dar las instrucciones claras.

\- ¡Sientanse libres de usar sus quirks por completo mientras están en nuestro dmonio! ¡Tienen tres horas, usen sus propios pies para llegar al edificio! –

\- ¡Bienvenidos y bienvenidas al bosque de las bestias! –

Las dos mujeres vestidas de gato dan la bienvenida a lo que sería su primer gran y difícil prueba, parecen divertirse con semejante sorpresa, el acantilado es lo suficientemente alto como para que sea difícil verlas cuando se asoman, cuando desaparecen sus cabezas quedan fuera del alcance de cualquiera. Debajo hay conmoción, los alumnos confundidos miran en todas direcciones buscando algún tipo de guía o hablan con sus compañeros sobre lo injusto e inesperado del ejercicio, de todos el más ruidoso siendo Mineta quien necesita urgentemente un baño.

\- ¿Las bestias…? – Sana dice en voz baja tomando asiento en el árbol.

Se escuchan pasos repentinos, agigantados y pesados, mirando hacia abajo la pregunta se responde sola, sin haberles dado un simple minuto para recuperarse de la caída aparece una de las mencionadas bestias. Varios de los alumnos gritan en terror cuando se aparece y el propio Mineta vuela en dirección contraria ya sea de un salto o al haber sido empujado hacia atrás.

_\- Ya veo – _Clava su mano en el árbol preparada para responder pero enseguida nota que no es necesario.

La bestia mágica apenas dura unos segundos, Midoriya vuela en dirección a ella rompiendo su torso con su poderoso quirk, una las otras dos furtivas bestias que se aparecieron fueron derribadas por el congelamiento de Todoroki combinado con una patada de Iida y la última simplemente voló en pedazos por cortesía de Bakugo. Los primeros en reaccionar fueron aquellos que vieron a un villano cara a cara como Stain y el ganador del evento deportivo meses atrás, hacen una buena demostración de por qué son de los alumnos más comentados en toda la escuela, Sana frunce el ceño desde arriba quedándose fuera de vista mirándoles, si bien quiere intervenir también tal vez sea mejor conseguir información sobre cómo actúan ellos.

Si este es un campamento para entrenar entonces todos necesitan mejorar, aunque no parezca aquellos con quirks tan poderosos como Deku, Bakugo o Todoroki necesitan tan bien usarlos de manera más adecuada, ella en cambio está seriamente limitada comparada a ellos, romper ese límite será la idea de este campamento.

\- ¡Arashi! ¡¿Estás por ahí?! – Al no haber caído con el resto y al hacer un recuento de cabezas se ha notado su ausencia, se escucha a Jiro gritar desde abajo.

\- Estoy aquí arriba – Sana responde tranquilamente, sentada todavía sobre el árbol - ¿Cuál es el plan? –

\- Tenemos que seguir moviéndonos o perderemos el almuerzo – Sato menciona.

\- ¿Cómo hacemos eso? El lugar debe estar infestado – Ashido agrega.

\- ¡No tenemos otra alternativa entonces más que seguir adelante y tomar la ruta más directa al campamento! ¡Nuestra reputación frente a ellas depende e eso! – Momo da un paso al frente y su voz se alza por el resto de las demás dudosas, se escucha fuerte y claro, algo inusual para ella - ¡Haremos un grupo y avanzaremos todos juntos! ¡Taparemos las debilidades de unos con los otros! ¡Pasaremos esta primera prueba sin problemas! –

El grupo entero está de acuerdo, dejan salir un grito de guerra preparados para lo que sea, al menos la mayoría de ellos, los que no lo hacen están de acuerdo a su propia y más callada manera. Desde arriba del árbol Sana se pone de pie, ver al grupo unido en eso le saca una sonrisa.

– Oiga, comandante, yo iré al frente, veré si encuentro el lugar y puedo dirigirnos por una ruta segura – Desde el árbol habla lo suficientemente fuerte para que la escuchen.

Momo se avergüenza un poco por el apodo pero no deja que rompa su confianza.

\- Llévate a Tsuyu contigo, ambas serán nuestro equipo de exploración avanzada –

\- ¡Siento como que estoy en Depredador! – Se escucha a Kirishima mencionar a quien está a su lado, su comparación no está del todo errada.

\- ¡Yo iré con ustedes! – Uraraka interviene – Puedo flotar por encima de los árboles para ver más allá –

\- De acuerdo, ustedes trés pueden comenzar a moverse ¡El resto quédense juntos! Armaremos equipos para cuidar a los que no puedan pelear. –

El grupo entero es dividido en distintas secciones tan específicas que Sana comienza a sospechar sobre si a Momo le gustan las películas de guerra, ella estaría emparejada con Tusuy y Uraraka para vigilar el frente y avanzar hacia el campamento primeras, Deku, Bakugo, Todoroki e Iida serían un grupo para derribar objetivos mientras que la misma Yaoyorozu, Ashido, Kamianri y Kirishima formarían otro grupo que protege a los que no pueden pelear por si solos como Hagakure, Koda, Mineta o Shoji, este último sirviendo de radar cercano a Momo.

Tendrían que abrirse paso a golpes por el bosque…

* * *

El grupo de avanzada hizo lo suyo separándose del grupo principal en dirección al oeste, donde una de las mujeres gato indicó que estaba el campamento, siguiendo el rumbo gracias a una brújula provista por la jefa de facto de la expedición a través del "bosque de las bestias". Las tres decidieron quedarse juntas pero, sabiendo la gran movilidad que tiene su grupo, toman distancia de tanto en tanto. Uraraka va atrás en la tierra intentando no usar demasiado su quirk pero subiendo a los arboles si se encuentra algún enemigo que no puede vencer, cerca de ella y de rama en rama Sana avanza mantieniendo un ojo sobre su compañera si esta fuera a entrar en combate, finalmente Tsuyu, la más ágil de las tres y la del quirk sin límite de tiempo se adelanta más que las otras para buscar la posición de los enemigos y regresar si es que encuentra un grupo demasiado grande. Cada quince o diez minutos se reúnen las tres y buscan un claro donde Uraraka usa su quirk para dispararse hacia arriba, por encima de los árboles, buscando el campamento en la montaña.

Han pasado más de cuarenta minutos y tras dos sondeos todavía no hay señal del lugar, Sana se encuentra detenida sobre una rama esperando a que Uraraka la alcance para seguir adelante.

En esta zona el bosque es frondoso dejando lugar para el movimiento de árbol en árbol, el monte se extiende hasta donde el ojo deja ver, las ramas más altas se conectan entré si en varios lugares y las hojas hacen un buen trabajo escondiendo a quien vaya por allí arriba, no es un bosque de parque cualquiera sino un lugar salvaje perfecto para que las bestias les den caza.

Sana disfruta el tiempo en la naturaleza, se siente extrañamente a gusto allí, "extrañamente" porque su quirk precisamente no se correlaciona muy bien con la falta de electricidad en la naturaleza, estos ejercicios de supervivencia tienen otra capa de peligro para ella si es que no está acompañada. Recuerda lo que su abuela le dijo, su quirk es parte de la naturaleza al ser la tormenta ¿Tal vez por eso disfruta la naturaleza?

La despierta un sonido a su lado, Uraraka aterriza lentamente sobre la misma rama en la que ella está.

\- Pronto deberíamos volver a fijarnos sobre los arboles –

\- Tendremos que esperar a Tsuyu, no debería faltar mucho para que dé la vuelta –

Sana apoya su espalda contra el tronco del árbol, Uraraka se sienta en la rama y deja salir un suspiro cansado.

\- ¿Ya tienes nauseas? – Ella conoce la debilidad el quirk de gravedad, tener que lidiar con eso no es muy diferente a sus desmayos por falta de energía.

\- No, todavía puedo seguir – La muchacha alza su pulgar con una sonrisa, se le nota agitada pero todavía mantiene su compostura – Están contando con nosotros –

\- Aun así no te esfuerces, no quiero tener que cargarte –

Uraraka se ríe nerviosamente, por un momento había olvidado que, de caer en debilidad por culpa de su quirk, Sana seria la responsable de llevarla con el grupo de vuelta y eso sería muy embarazoso. Quedan las dos calladas por un momento mientras el bosque se tambalea al ritmo del viento veraniego, un pequeño momento de relajación durante un ejercicio algo ajetreado.

\- Oh – La muchacha de gravedad recuerda algo – Cuando tengamos algo de tiempo libre podríamos… -

\- ¡Espera! – Sana se agazapa sobre la rama, uno de sus brazos alcanza hacia Uraraka quien comienza a dejar su asiento lentamente - ¿Escuchas? –

No es necesario que responda pues el ruido se hace cada vez más notorio, cruzando el bosque debajo de ellas se escuchan pasos o, más bien, pisadas. Estas pisadas son toscas pero rápidas, dos pares de piernas que avanzan juntas a toda velocidad seguidas de un sonido rocoso inconfundible, es uno de los animales mágicos que están cazándolas, Sana se aferra con las manos a la rama mientras, a su lado, Uraraka está apretando sus labios para no hacer ningún tipo de ruido.

Los pasos se detienen, desaparecen por completo.

Sana intenta mirar hacia abajo para localizar al monstruo pero no necesita hacerlo, un fuerte golpe en el suelo es seguido por su visión completamente tapada.

Frente a ellas se aparece un hibrido entre toro y jaguar hecho enteramente de piedras y tierra, de un salto ha llegado hasta donde están ellas, su enorme cuerpo se dirige hacia la rama con la intención de quebrarla y llevarlos a todos al suelo. En frente Uraraka ha dado la vuelta y tambalea hacia Sana intentando esquivar, la chica comienza a chispear preparándose para esquivar, no le toma ni un segundo hacerlo, se ha vuelto buena reaccionando con su quirk rápidamente.

No puede destruir al monstruo con Uraraka en medio, ella tampoco puede pelearlo de frente.

Solo hay algo sensato que hacer y es saltar.

No lo piensa, se guía por instinto como haría un verdadero tigre, es buena haciendo eso, todo el paisaje se vuelve borroso repentinamente y escucha el alarido de Uraraka mientras se elevan por encima de los arboles dejando atrás al monstruo que las ha atacado.

\- ¿Hm? –

No están cayendo.

\- Ya veo –

Mira hacia abajo, Uraraka está en sus brazos una de sus manos tocando su hombro y la razón por la que ha flotado al momento de saltar, la muchacha castaña por fin abre los ojos y se encuentra allí suspendida en el aire en brazos de su compañera. Poniéndose roja junta los dedos de sus manos y usa su quirk en ella misma para poder alejarse flotando con un rápido movimiento arisco, Sana tuerce la cabeza.

\- ¡Lo siento! Fue involuntario, no sabía que saltarías – Uraraka dice enseguida – Intentaba hacernos saltar y flotar hacia el siguiente árbol –

\- Heh – Sana sonríe – Entonces intentamos salvar una a la otra, eso es lo que obtienes cuando pones en equipo a un montón de héroes, supongo –

Flotando lentamente Sana comienza a voltearse, su cabeza cuelga hacia abajo y su cuerpo entero está de cabeza, entrecierra los ojos mirando al suelo que ahora está arriba, el monstruo de barrio se ha perdido y da vueltas en círculos buscándolas tras haber colapsado el árbol entero. Fue una buena idea saltar hacia arriba, no parece ser demasiad inteligente para deducir que ahora están flotando, tampoco parece tener un odio agudo como cualquier animal.

\- ¡Sana! ¡Tú falda! – La otra muchacha aparta su mirada mientras le apunta.

\- ¿Hm? – Efectivamente, estando de cabeza con su gravedad afectada, la falda ondea orgullosamente dejando ver gran parte de su ropa interior debajo, ella suspira, a veces no entiende por qué tiene que usar falda en primer lugar si es que les van a hacer combatir en uniforme – Suéltame –

\- ¿Qué? –

Dejando ir su accidente de guardarropa Sana sonríe, muestra sus colmillos en una mueca salvaje, hambrienta de acción.

Debajo el monstruo mira hacia arriba, por fin nota donde están y comienza a preparar otro gran salto.

\- ¡URARAKA! ¡QUE ME SUELTES! –

**\- ¡RELEASE! – **

Y las dos comienzan a caer.

Sana sigue mirando hacia abajo lo cual es la perfecta posición para enfrentarse al monstruo, este mismo espera unos segundos antes de dar su salto y lanzarse como un cohete hacia ellas, abre su boca como si fueran a caer allí y pudiera comerlas. Ella pone de frente el brazo metálico, este chispea con toda su furia, si hay algo a lo que el impacto no le hará daño será a ese brazo falso, en segundos llega hacia el monstruo enemigo y se choca con su hocico.

Su cuerpo hecho enteramente de tierra se deshace al perder su cabeza, Sana va a través de un montón de tierra volador con una figura vagamente animal y se dirige al suelo de cabeza, afortunadamente ese mismo brazo le sirve para aterrizar de la misma manera que lo hizo en el ejercicio con Midnight.

Apoya su palma en el suelo y da un salto con está cayendo de pie, arrastrándose por el césped unos pocos centímetros.

Suspira, todo había salido bien.

Su cabello entero está polvoso, cierra uno de sus ojos porque cree que le ha entrado tierra y su camisa entera ha pasado de ser de un refulgente blanco a un marrón asqueroso. Encima de ella Uraraka flota, manos firmes en su falda hasta estar cerca del suelo y poder liberarse para aterrizar a salvo de pie.

\- Buenos reflejos – Sana le da un cumplido, uno bien merecido, de no haber flotado así entonces no podría haber derrotado al monstruo tan fácil.

\- Bueno golpe – Uraraka le responde sonriendo – Aunque… una lástima por tu uniforme –

\- Ellos nos pusieron a correr por el bosque así, si no les gusta pues que les den –

La morena comienza a desempolvar su cabello, golpeándose con la palma de la mano, vuela de su cabeza una pequeña nube que le provoca tos.

\- ¿Podrás usar tu quirk por todo el camino? –

\- Eso espero… - Sana pasa a desempolvar su uniforme, lo más que se puede considerando que atravesó el cuerpo de un monstruo de tierra – Y pues, si no, serás tú la que me cargue de vuelta al grupo ¿No? –

* * *

El agradable viaje se convirtió en una lucha de supervivencia por el bosque, y esta lucha de supervivencia se convirtió en un infierno después de horas de viajar peleando por su vida. Lo que originalmente serian unas pocas horas se convirtió en seis, así obviamente Sana se quedó sin energía teniendo que replegarse al grupo principal siendo ayudada por Uraraka quien, también, comenzaba a agotarse de dar sus saltos de sondeo. El grupo quedó reducido y cada vez avanzó más lento repeliendo, como podían, los ataques de sus monstruosos depredadores hechos de tierra. Lo que fue una ausencia de energía se convirtió en casi un desmayo por parte de Sana, de mala gana tuvo que aceptar que le ayuden durante las últimas dos horas del viaje ya que, de seguir caminando, colapsaría y quedaría inconsciente haciendo el viaje aún más lento.

La última media hora fue el verdadero golpe a su orgullo donde, al tropezarse y caerse, terminó subida en la espalda de Shoji, el último de los muchachos con fuerza suficiente para llevarle y que, además, podía seguir vigilando mientras le tenía encima.

Así es como llegan al campamento, frente a ellos ambas Pussycats, acompañadas por Aizawa y un niño desconocido, les esperan.

\- Ultima parada – Una de las pequeñas bocas de Shoji aparece para hablarle – El campamento de tortura del tío Aizawa –

Al menos él se lo toma en humor, el sonido del resto del grupo queriendo morirse en vida ya comenzaba a hartarle - Gracias, grandote ¿Cuánto te debo? –

\- Tendré en cuenta que me debes una ahora –

\- Solo déjame tirada junto a algún toma corrientes –

El campamento aparece por fin frente a sus ojos al asomarse desde la espalda de su compañero, un par de pequeñas cabañas donde pasarían una semana entrenando sus habilidades e intentando pasarla bien a costa de hacer enfadar a su malhumorado profesor.

El verano comienza ahora.

* * *

**Y de la misma manera comienza este ultimo tramo de la historia ¿Que clase de problemas se encontrará Sana con el resto de los reprobados al momento del ataque de los villanos? **

**Una aclaración aquí: Los sucesos pasados en el campamento y la cantidad de días que pasarán aquí NO COINCIDEN necesariamente con el manga original ya que pienso sacarle algo mas de jugo al tiempo en el campamento. Para que luego no salgan en los comentarios diciendo que no estoy siguiendo la trama :D**

**De todas maneras, gracias por leer, como siempre, recuerden dejar sus comentarios debajo.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	23. Belleza extranjera

El campamento de verano continuó con un pequeño tour con el lugar, al terminar con la comida por supuesto, no les dieron ni tiempo para cambiarse antes de comer, al menos durante el primer día las Pussycats se encargarían de la comida aunque ya han dicho que no lo harán a partir de mañana. Las heroínas se presentaron también, cosa que se perdió en el momento de cansancio extremo tras llegar pero al menos Sana prestó atención, la emoción de Midoriya al momento de su presentación era palpable y parecía que las interrumpiría para hablar de sus quirks con cada una que dijo su nombre. Mandalay y Pixie Bob fueron las dos que se encontraron a su llegada, la primera una mujer de cabello castaño y la más calmada de las tres, también parece ser una especie de líder a pesar de negarlo rotundamente, la segunda una mujer rubia quien parece un poco más enérgica pero todavía conserva ese aire profesional de héroe, al menos lo mas que se puede considerando su vestimenta. Los otros dos miembros se presentaron también, Ragdoll, una energética mujer quien no parece pestañear cuando mira fijamente a sus alumnos y, por ultimo pero no menos impresionante, un enorme tipo musculoso simplemente llamado "Tiger".

Tras la cena de bienvenida el grupo fue dividido en dos, estos dos últimos integrantes de las Pussycats llevaron a los muchachos a su cabaña mientras que las chicas quedaron a cargo de Mandalay y Pixie Bob.

El lugar no es nada malo, al menos en lo que va de cabañas en medio del bosque, un acogedor lugar de paredes, pisos y techos de madera que le da ese aspecto a campamento de película de terror, con suficiente espacio para que tanto las chicas del A así como las del B puedan tirar su propia bolsa de dormir y no chocarse entre sí. La habitación además tiene un baño, este es para una sola persona por tanto habrá que turnarse aunque para ducharse deberán dirigirse al edificio contiguo donde están el resto de las acomodaciones y donde pasarán los almuerzos y cenas.

En el interior de la cabaña encontraron sus bolsos y mochilas, las cuales habían sido abandonadas en el autobús después de ser lanzadas al bosque, Sana no tardó en reconocer su bolso color azul y lo separó poniéndolo en un rincón de la habitación donde no haya nadie más. Alrededor ya hay algunas cosas en distintos lugares, señal de que los de la Clase B ya han llegado hace horas, probablemente estarán haciendo ya algún ejercicio de entrenamiento con Vlad King.

Con sus cosas separadas y listas Sana sale de la cabaña un momento, admirando el bosque que les rodea, el verde que comienza a cambiar de color bajo la luz anaranjada de la tarde.

Es gracioso que le guste tanto la naturaleza y, aun así, que no pueda sobrevivir demasiado tiempo allí por su quirk.

\- Es increíble que, después de tanto tiempo, esté por entrenar con la hija de White Thunder –

Una voz madura y calmada se escucha a su costado, al salir y quedarse mirando el bosque con tanta intensidad no había notado que tanto Mandalay como Pixie Bob siguen allí junto a la puerta, la de traje rojizo cruza sus brazos y sonríe, su voz suena nostálgica y feliz.

Está a punto de preguntar si conocieron a su padre pero, con frecuencia, suele olvidar que era un héroe reconocido en todo el país…

\- Hace como diez años comenzábamos nuestra carrera, los cuatro juntos, tu padre fue quien nos trajo bajo su ala durante un largo rato… no hubiésemos saltado a la fama de tal manera sin él –

Después de tantos años de escuchar el mismo cansado mensaje de que su padre era un "Verdadero héroe" Sana había olvidado ese sentimiento, esa gente que genuinamente fue impactada por su padre, gente salvada por él o colegas que le vieron como una inspiración. Tal vez antes era demasiado pequeña para notarlo y simplemente tomaba todo con odio pensando que nadie sufría la pérdida como ella, pero si algo ha aprendido desde su entrada en la U.A es que White Thunder siguen teniendo influencia en el mundo después de haberlo abandonado. Mandalay habla de un amigo perdido, habla con cariño, Sana no tiene idea de que tan cercanos fueron ellos cuatro con su padre…

A fin de cuentas Sana no tiene idea de muchas cosas sobre su padre.

\- Él hubiese amado todo esto – Pixie Bob sigue hablando – Podríamos haberle convencido que te obligue a usar un traje como el nuestro –

Mandalay golpea a su compañera ligeramente con la parte trasera de su enorme pata felina, da un paso al frente en dirección a Sana.

\- Disculpa, no quise sacar ese tema, debe ser difícil para ti –

\- No – Sana le dice, cortante – Me alegra que sea recordado de esa manera, no soy quien para negárselo a nadie –

Hay un pequeño silencio entre ellas, parece que la conversación había ido hacia un lugar inesperado, Pixie Bob sin embargo intercede parándose cerca de su compañera para romper el hielo.

\- La verdad es que consideramos llamarte para las pasantías después del festival pero tuvimos una emergencia y no estábamos disponibles – Dice, apoyándose en el hombro de Mandalay – Arashi, no sabes cuantas ganas tenia Tiger de entrenar a una "Compañera felina rayada", así que yo que tú me andaría con cuidado para no decepcionarle estos días –

\- Terminé en Maul haciendo las pasantías con un tipo algo raro – Es su manera de decir que le hubiese gustado más estar con ellas, aunque hace unas pocas horas que les conoce – Breakdown –

La cara en ambas cambia, la rubia enseguida deja salir un suspiro de regaño mientras Mandalay se aparta sonriendo, Sana se queda insegura de por qué tienen esas reacciones.

\- Ese tipo es el peor, pésimo héroe, no podrías haber elegido un peor lugar – Protesta Pixie Bob en un tono que hace sentir a la propia muchacha eléctrica como si fuera una hija regañada por su madre tras haber mencionado a un delincuente.

\- No te agrada a ti, eso es otro tema a parte – Repica su compañera, ganándose una mirada furiosa.

Su conversación es interrumpida por uno de sus compañeros, Kirishima, viene buscando a Sana y Mina para un anuncio de Aizawa que tiene que ver con los reprobados de ambas clases, antes le daría unos diez minutos para sacarse el sucio uniforme y ponerse en ropa más cómoda. Pixie Bob y Mandalay dejan atrás el dormitorio dejando saber a las chicas que tienen esta noche libre pero mañana empezará el entrenamiento pesado, al volver al interior de la cabaña para cambiarse Sana todavía tiene en su mente esa conversación.

Habia pasado un rato largo desde que hablaba con alguien que aprecia a su padre así.

Incluso si es solo por un segundo vuelve a sentirse orgullosa de él.

White Thunder… héroe veterano que ayudaba a los más jóvenes.

_Me pregunto cómo hubiese sido si estuvieses aquí… _

* * *

**Capítulo 23 – Belleza extranjera**

* * *

Una hora de libertad es lo que anunció Aizawa, una hora tranquila es lo que Sana intentaría buscar alejándose un poco del campamento, entre árboles y césped de repente todo se siente mucho más tranquilo, las voces de todos los integrantes de U.A desaparecen de a poco hasta que solo el sonido del viento moviendo las hojas y los diversos tipos de aves llenan sus oídos y tranquilizan su corazón. Sana nunca ha tenido demasiado tiempo para ir en expediciones con su tío y la escuela a la que asistió no lo hacía con frecuencia pero eso no significa que sea completamente inexperta a la hora de manejarse al aire libre, podría llamarle un "instinto animal" pero estando allí rodeada de naturaleza todo se siente mejor, disfruta la ciudad por sus propias cosas, pero al mismo tiempo la naturaleza le llama cuando sea que le rodea.

Apoya la palma de su mano izquierda sobre uno de los árboles, es una vista algo peculiar, un ser vivo completamente asociado con la naturaleza contrastado con lo artificial de su mano falsa, sus dedos limpios y brillantes pero con las marcas propias de una herramienta de combate ya usada durante varios meses, esos dedos blancos y rojos se arrastran en la corteza haciendo un ruido más similar al de un cuchillo sobre madera.

Entrecierra la mano clavando sus garras en el árbol. Puede ser algo horrible de ver, pero esa mano tiene una utilidad que la otra no.

Con las garras clavadas fuertemente las usa como punto de apoyo y da un salto para llegar a la rama más baja del árbol, dese allí se balancea para dar una vuelta y quedar parada sobre la misma. Ese movimiento es uno que ya ha practicado pero le ha causado problemas en parques públicos, clavar sus garras para subir rápidamente usando su mano derecha como segundo apoyo, lo suficientemente rápido como para que la falta de agarre le afecte, de salto en salto, de rama en rama, hasta llegar a la parte más alta del árbol donde ya comienza a ser demasiado espeso para subir de esa manera.

Desde allí arriba tiene una vista más clara del bosque, al menos en lo que se refiere a lo que está debajo de los otros árboles, la sombra abunda exceptuando unos pocos caminos que se abren paso con luz proveniente de las rendijas entre el denso bosque colmado de árboles. Los pájaros se escuchan más cerca, el crujir de las hojas verdes le cosquillea los oídos, y los movimientos del césped por culpa de las pequeñas criaturas que habitan el lugar se hacen más evidentes.

Allí podría pasar tranquila su hora libre antes de ser arrastrada de nuevo a sus obligaciones.

Si tan solo todo fuera tan calmado y simple como entonces.

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí arriba? –

Y una voz rompe completamente ese hermoso silencio, Sana voltea arrastrándose un poco más lejos del tronco mientras se encuentra sentada en la rama.

Junto a ella hay una conocida chica, al menos lo poco que hay de ella pues su cuerpo está enteramente separado, sus extremidades se encuentran en otro lado dejando su torso y su cabeza flotando en la rama junto a Sana, el rostro sonríe con dientes puntiagudos y sus ojos dan una mirada algo burlona, una pequeña victoria en su propio libro por haber subido con tanta facilidad.

Pronto sus brazos y sus piernas se juntan con ella culminando en su completa figura, recostada sobre la rama con su espalda y cabeza contra el tronco.

\- Estaba aquí sola, lagartija –

\- ¿Oh? ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes? –

Ante el sobrenombre de "Rayitos" Sana se sintió obligada a inventar algún apodo para devolverle a Tokage el favor, no es que sea particularmente buena en ello pero le gusta ponerle apodos a la gente para molestarles, aunque por la reacción de la otra muchacha no parece funcionar. Esta vez no es algo tan simple como "Babas" para cierta otra chica de aspecto alienígena, el traje de Tokage se parece al de un lagarto pero los pocos encuentros con ella por parte de Sana han sido de lo más confusos, su personalidad es ciertamente la de una escurridiza, misteriosa y ligera lagartija, como si esa sonrisa que tiene en su rostro siempre sea el de un predador mirando a las moscas que vuelan cerca.

Al menos eso es algo con lo que Sana siente cercanía, disfruta también ese sentimiento de superioridad al estar arriba en la ficticia cadena alimenticia que es la escuela.

\- Es lo mejor que tú tendrás –

\- Venia aquí a relajarme también, oye, no te metas conmigo – Setsuna se relaja, poniendo ambas manos tras su cabeza, mostrando de que no va a moverse de allí – Y te vi aquí arriba, y pensé que estabas atrapada o algo… como un gatito –

\- Bah, quédate si quieres, aunque no sé cuál es la gracia de perseguirme –

Sana hace un ademán con la mano para dejarle saber que poco le importa, al menos Tokage es alguien que soporta incluso si no la conoce demasiado, tal vez eso es parte de la razón, al no ser amigas no hay demasiado para hablar con ella ni la necesidad de ser cortés una con la otra, lo que da explicación a los motes.

La morena cuelga boca abajo, sus piernas flexionadas para servir de ganchos y no dejarla caer de cara contra el suelo, el bosque entero se voltea y su cabello entero apunta hacia abajo siguiendo las leyes de gravedad.

\- Tal vez me gusta el peligro de estar sobre la misma rama que un feroz tigre –

Ese mote en particular le llama la atención, no había escuchado a nadie más llamarle así, su traje y su tema entero de heroína se revuelven alrededor de la idea del tigre blanco, criatura mítica china, pero el hecho de ser llamada "Tigre" todavía le resulta extraño fuera de distantes recuerdos de su madre o su padre llamándole así. El añadido de feroz es también algo peculiar, especialmente para alguien que no conoce como Tokage, lo cual le lleva a hacerse una pregunta, una que dice en voz alta dirigida a nadie en particular esperando una respuesta de la chica a su lado.

\- ¿Los demás piensan eso de mí? –

\- ¿Hm? – Tokage parece no prestar atención al principio, pero responde finalmente – ¿Mis compañeros? –

\- Digo, en general, los alumnos de U.A – Sana cruza los brazos, todavía colgada al revés - ¿Qué dicen ellos de mí? –

Se pregunta más por el general de la academia, no tiene la pretensión de pensar que debe ser conocida en todo el lugar pero es algo inevitable al menos que sepan sobre ella a ese nivel, es parte, después de todo, de la infame clase que fue odiada durante el festival deportivo, fue expuesta frente a todos en su lucha contra Todoroki, sin mencionar los rumores de su implicación en la batalla del puerto a pesar de que las autoridades la mantuvieron en secreto por su propio bien. Recuerda particularmente a ese molesto chico de estudios generales el cual eliminó en la carrera de obstáculos, aunque su nombre se le escapa, se pregunta si realmente es así como el resto del alumnado la ve, como una chica peligrosa que se mete en problemas y tiene arranques de ira hacia los que no le agradan.

Ciertamente esto es verdad, hasta cierto punto, pero tampoco es un monstruo o un peligroso tigre que despedazará a quien se le acerque, no hay mejor ejemplo de esto que Tokage mima, no más que una cara conocida pero aun así se acerca sin recibir un solo rasguño.

\- Bueno, pues si tienes la fama de ser algo buscapleitos, si algo lo dejó claro fue tu actuación en el festival deportivo, escucho algún que otro comentario sobre la "Chica Arashi" gritando como loca mientras despedaza robots o echa a la gente al vacío – Tokage habla, su voz algo distinta teniendo entre sus dientes una hoja de árbol – Con cada actuación en público refuerzas más ese apodo de "Tigre", pero supongo que eso es lo que querías ¿No? –

Tiene sentido, Sana asiente ante cada palabra, como pensaba su reputación no es de las mejores pero esto no es nada nuevo, en la secundaria solían mirarle raro por la frecuencia de sus peleas con otros chicos, y muchos de ellos siendo mayores en estatura y corpulencia. Esa reputación no es algo malo, sin embargo, Sana disfruta de las amistades pero no soportaría ser una "Idol", alguien como Mina o Yaoyorozu, que reciben atención constantemente de gente que busca simple ayuda o expresar su admiración, le gusta ser el centro de atención entre amigos, no con extraños, entonces tener la reputación de "Tipa dura difícil de tratar" podría ser beneficioso para mantener alejados a los indeseables que no se atrevan ni a mirarla en el pasillo.

Podría ser divertido ver ese tipo de reacciones, pero no debe llevarlo a un extremo donde le cause problemas con sus compañeros o los profesores.

\- Pero a algunos les gusta ese tipo de cosas, lo encuentran como algo sexy –

Una pausa completa, su expresión pensativa desaparece y sus brazos buscan la rama para volver a sentarse sobre esta.

\- ¿D-de que estás hablando? –

\- De que si otros te encuentran como una chica atractiva ¿No es eso lo que preguntaste? –

\- ¡No! –

Su rostro debe mostrar una mezcla de frustración y vergüenza en ese preciso momento porque Tokage sonríe ampliamente, sus dientes aferrados al tallo de esa hoja, manteniendo esa pose tranquila recostada claramente disfrutando de la reacción.

\- Vamos, era claramente lo que querías saber ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades que le gustes a los chicos? Yo diría que tienes tu propia cosa, no eres la estudiante regular eso sí, pero como dije esa reputación de peligrosa le agrega una faceta que algunos encuentran muy interesante, no faltará el que intente hacerse el interesado buscando que le rompas la nariz o algo así –

Para aclarar su punto vuelve a colgarse de la rama y a sentarse derecha, dirige su mirada a la muchacha de largos pelos verdosos quien no parece interesada en detenerse.

\- ¡Eso no me importa! ¡Preguntaba por…! ¡No por eso! –

\- Además de eso, ya sabes, lo físico siempre cuenta y tú eres atlética sin llegar a ser un monstruo musculoso, mantienes el balance correcto entre lo deportivo y lo femenino. El hecho de que en tu uniforme no uses calcetines o calzas no ayuda, tienes además ese aire tan peculiar, el tono de piel, los ojos, el cabello en trenza… es una belleza extranjera que atrae bastante –

Sana se hace la idea de alguien acercándose diciendo esas mismas cosas pero con un tono más baboso, sería como una invasión de Minetas solo que estos no le tendrían miedo y golpearles no funcionaria. El solo pensar que fuera el centro de atención de _esa _manera le revuelve estómago.

Le habla a su compañera entre dientes, escondiendo bajo su flequillo una mirada asesina - Voy a tirarte de aquí arriba, lo juro –

\- ¡No mates al mensajero! ¡Tú preguntaste! –

\- Es mi culpa, por pensar que hablarías en serio – Ella haciéndose la cabeza sobre su reputación en la escuela y pensando cómo podría servirle, solamente para terminar en esa descripción algo aterradora de su propia persona, hace una nota mental de no volver a preguntar nada a Tokage Setsuna mientras tenga otra opción – No me importa que piensen los chicos, que quede claro –

El silencio cae de nuevo sobre ellas, el peso de la conversación lentamente se aleja, aunque a su derecha Sana tiene la sensación de que no ha terminado, está atenta esperando hasta que por fin le escucha reír.

\- ¿Eeeh? ¿Entonces te importa lo que piensen las demás? –

Justo como esperaba, tendría que haber estado preparada para el continuo empuje hacia una conversación que no le interesa, pero lo que dice repentinamente se vuelve mucho más embarazoso. Sin mencionar que la atrevida chica ha dejado su asiento para acercarse un poco a ella, esperando una respuesta aunque sea una reacción muy sutil, se inclina hacia adelante dando la más grande de sus sonrisas hasta ahora.

\- ¿Por qué me importaría? –

\- Mucho o poco, a todos nos importa ¿No? – Tokage le responde simplemente - ¿Nunca has pensado en eso? ¿Nunca has intentado verte al menos un poco más presentable frente a alguien? ¿Nunca has mirado a nadie con un poco más de interés en su apariencia que lo usual? –

Siente la necesidad de decirle algo para contrarrestarle tanta pregunta, pero no se le ocurre nada, un método de defensa personal para alejar la conversación de donde le molesta.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Miras a las chicas de esa manera? –

Recurre entonces a lo típico, "No, tú", algo tan infantil como duradero en la historia de la humanidad, la chica del 1-B queda unos segundos confundida, tuerce su cabeza antes de responder.

\- Te estoy mirando a ti ¿No?, eres un… ocho a lo sumo – Le dice, recobrando su sonrisa.

Claro, había hecho esa nota mental antes, Setsuna Tokage no habla en serio nunca. Sana alcanza hacia adelante y la toma del hombro tirando su cuerpo hacia el costado, la cabellera verde y el rostro fanfarrón desaparecen en un segundo al ser llevadas por la gravedad hacia el suelo, se escucha de ella un pequeño suspiro de sorpresa.

Ahora Sana cuelga de vuelta patas para arriba, no tarda en unírsele una cabeza voladora seguida por sus múltiples partes.

\- Eso fue demasiado – Dice Tokage, flotando frente a ella.

\- Sabia que no tocarías el suelo – Sana cruza sus brazos de nuevo, la compañera frente a ella se encuentra flotando al derecho por tanto la observa al revés – No tengo tanta suerte –

\- Awh, si te importa – Dice burlona, de nuevo.

\- Ya piérdete, lagartija, quiero estar a solas –

\- Ya me aburría de todas formas – Agrega, suspirando – No se te salen tanto los colores como pensaba –

\- No tengo doce años –

Finalmente cada parte del cuerpo desaparece, todas se alejan flotando en dirección al suelo para reformarse y volver al campamento, escucha al rostro flotar junto a ella hasta quedar espalda con espalda, si hubiera una espalda contra la que apoyarse claro.

\- Lo decía en serio ¿Sabes? –

\- ¿El qué? –

\- Todo –

Con eso como risueño comentario final Tokage Setsuna hace su salida, sus pasos se alejan caminando y Sana le mira alejarse, perdiéndose entre los árboles del bosque.

Pensar que podría haberla tenido de compañera de clases, probablemente se llevarían bien pero tampoco podría soportar sus molestias constantemente. Hablar de algo tan infantil como "si les gusto o no", no podría importarle menos si los chicos la encuentran "sexy" o no, y preguntarse sobre si las chicas lo hacen es ya inherentemente extraño ¿Por qué lo harían? Viene a su mente ese día en la piscina con el resto, los comentarios de Hagakure sobre Midoriya o Todoroki, nadie en su sano juicio hablaría de ella así, mucho menos alguna de sus compañeras, es simplemente…

Si alguien tendría que mirar a otros…

Todavía cruzada de brazos cierra sus ojos y frunce el ceño.

_No es como si yo anduviese babeándome por ahí como Kaminari o Mineta._

¿Por qué le da tanta importancia a algo que dijo alguien que siempre intenta molestarle?

¿Por qué Tokage le miraría de esa manera?

Y más importante…

_\- ¿Por qué soy solo un ocho? – Piensa, algo ofendida._

* * *

La clase de Aizawa fue mortal, literalmente, Sana pensó en varios momentos de esas tres horas consecutivas que moriría de aburrimiento en el acto y su cuerpo seria arrojado al lago por el temido asesino del bosque "Eraser Head". La primera parte de dicha clase fue un regaño a ellos y un recuerdo de por qué estaban allí, habían fallado en actuar en equipo y pasar la prueba superando los obstáculos que les pusieron en frente, durante todo eso Sana se mantuvo en completo silencio evitando decir algo que termine por enviarla de vuelta a casa.

La siguiente parte de la clase intensiva fue el análisis de sus pruebas individuales y por qué es que fallaron, punto por punto, desde recaer en la fuerza bruta de Kirishima y Koda hasta como deberían haber encontrado al director Mina y Kaminari. Sana recibió la explicación que, mientras que peleó y pudo ayudar a Mineta a escapar, falló en el momento que decidió pelear y la prueba consistía que ambos huyeran como equipo en vez de quedarse a pelear, la morena argumentó que el tener pruebas para que actúen en contra de sus instintos es algo estúpido y contraproducente, Aizawa solo le miró feo y continuó con su lección.

Mientras más pasa el tiempo menos le agrada Aizawa ¿Cómo es que sus compañeros dicen que se ha vuelto algo más tolerable? Ella no puede verlo para nada.

Con la clase terminada todos se dividieron en dos grupos, los muchachos, acompañados por el único reprobado del otro curso, se dirigieron a su cabaña mientras que Mina y Sana emprendieron camino a la suya quejándose sobre todo el curso en el camino. No les toma ni diez minutos llegar a su lugar de descanso y, una vez allí, Sana se dirige a la puerta primero dejando salir un largo bufido mientras sus hombros decaen lentamente ya esperando con ansias desmayarse sobre su bolsa.

\- Debe ser ilegal en algún lugar hacer estudiar así a los adolescentes en verano – Mina, detrás, se queja.

\- Solo… esperemos que no haya sido un primer dia "ligero"… o terminaré por pedir que uno de esos monstruos de tierra me coma –

La puerta de la cabaña se abre para revelar su interior, este mismo parece estar en completa oscuridad salvo por una sola lámpara que se está usando como una fogata artificial por las muchachas, las bolsas de dormir ya han sido acomodadas en una fila para que cada una pueda ir a dormir cuando desee aunque parece que este no es el caso ahora mismo. La primera cosa que Sana escucha al entrar no era lo que esperaba, no muy lejos de ser una bienvenida amistosa la recibe una voz algo burlona acompañada por una sonrisa puntiaguda de reptil.

\- Hola, querida, bienvenida a la libertad – Tokage se sienta allí junto a la luz, envia uno de sus brazos volando por la oscuridad para apoyarlo en la puerta y cerrarla una vez que Sana hace su entrada.

Claro que termina golpeando una cabeza cubierta con una mullida cabellera rosa que amortigua el impacto.

\- ¡También estoy aquí! – Dice Mina refregando su frente.

\- Cierto – Tokage voltea hacia la luz, no parece interesarle el hecho de que la golpeó, en lo más mínimo.

Junto a sus compañeras, quien reconoce enseguida allí sentadas a pesar de la oscuridad, ve a las muchachas que componen la porción femenina de la clase 1-B, no las había visto desde su llegada exceptuando el caso de Setsuna, cada una le saluda con un gesto en silencio un callado "Hola", la única que lo hace más evidente es Kendo quien esboza una sonrisa hacia las dos.

La muchacha de cabellos de espinas está allí aunque parece estar ocupada con un libro alumbrando con una linterna para poder leer mejor, Pony por su lado está dormida y sus ronquidos se escuchan del otro lado de la habitación. El resto de las integrantes no logra reconocerlas, dos de ellas parecen tener poca expresión en sus caras, una alta de cabello corto blanco quien está envuelta con su propia bolsa susurrando a otra de cabello negro largo quien asiente y devuelve los susurros, luego está la tercera quien tapa completamente sus ojos con su cabello y hace lo que apenas puede notarse como "mirar hacia abajo" pero es difícil de distinguir.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo la clase? – Pregunta Jiro riendo.

\- ¿Cómo crees que estuvo? – Mina responde señalándose, sus ojos negros marcados por ojeras igual de negras debajo – Quiero desmayar –

\- Trata mantenerte tres horas mirando la cara de Aizawa mientras él te recuerda sobre el fallo que eres para toda la sociedad, es una tarea imposible – Sana agrega.

\- Lo tienen difícil con su profesor ¿Eh? – Kendo finalmente habla, intercediendo en la conversación.

\- Se ve aterrador – Una de las otras chicas comenta.

Kendo siguió con una pequeña presentación de todas las presentes, al menos las que no conocieron a través del festival deportivo, Komori, la que tiene los ojos cubiertos, Kodai, la de cabello negro y Yanagi la de los cabellos blancos, las tres se presentaron de manera algo dudosa, especialmente la primera mencionada, seguramente habían escuchado pestes del grupo 1-A cortesía de cierto rubio que no paró de burlarse de ellos durante la espera para la clase de Aizawa. Incluso si no las conocía cara a cara Sana ya sabía sobre ellas de antemano, semanas atrás había entrenado con parte de la clase 1-B como parte de su castigo y, al terminar dicho entrenamiento castigo, pasó el rato con el pequeño grupo quienes le contaron sobre el resto de la clase.

\- Desearía no recordar sus nombres – Molesta la muchacha morena, toma asiento junto a Momo y Mina junto a ella completando el círculo alrededor de la luz – Todavía les debo una paliza –

Las tres nuevas se encogen un poco ante la agresión de Sana pero ni Kendo ni Tokage se achican con la amenaza.

\- Tal vez tu derrota fue una premonición de que reprobarías – Tokage alude – O tal vez lo hiciste porque no dejabas de pensar en… nosotras –

\- ¿Saben lo que recuerdo? – Sana menciona a todas, ignorando el comentario con saña en su rostro – Creo recordar un peinado muy bonito y arreglado que vi de vuelta en Maul, eso fue lo que me distrajo tal vez –

Tanto Momo como Kendo dejan de sonreír de manera agradable.

\- De acuerdo, podemos dejar de recordar cosas ya – Momo es la primera en hablar, la representante de la clase B asiente al mismo tiempo.

Con ese pequeño intercambio el hielo parece haberse roto, las tres chicas tímidas comenzaron a acostumbrarse a la presencia extraña de las dos nuevas llegadas a la cabaña y lentamente la charla surge alrededor de la luz, no ahondan en ningún tema personal ni complicado, comparan sus experiencias al llegar, hablan sobre sus impresiones sobre las Pussycats y cómo fue su viaje, sobre el examen escrito y los enfrentamientos con los profesores que cada una tuvo que sufrir. Las palabras pasaron de frías e incomodas a ser cálidas, al compás de los grillos en el bosque y los ronquidos de Pony en el fondo surgió una agradable atmosfera de compañerismo.

No eran mejores amigas pero tampoco rivales empedernidas.

Son simplemente un grupo de chicas aspirando a cosas similares, disfrutando un momento de paz en sus vidas tan caóticas y sobrenaturales.

\- Hablábamos de chicos antes de que llegaran – Hagakure finalmente menciona algo que calla un poco el bullicio, varias miradas se apartan de la luz recordando eso.

\- Yaoyorozu nos contaba de cómo le gustan todos los chicos en su clase – Kendo dice inclinándose hacia adelante, su mirada burlona hace que a la propia joven de coleta se le ilumine el rostro con un rojo feroz, sin embargo, mantiene la compostura incluso al responder.

\- Solo dije que respeto a todos mis compañeros, especialmente a aquellos que se dedican completamente a los estudios como Midoriya o Todoroki –

\- "Respeto" – Tokage se ríe, parece ser que ella y Kendo han hecho un pequeño equipo temporal para molestar a Momo, probablemente Kendo simplemente lo hizo por el hecho de que conoce a Momo y sabe lo fácil que es avergonzarle con cuestiones del corazón – ¿Así le llaman hoy en día? –

Se ríen, no solo ellas sino que el resto de la clase 1-B comparte una risa aunque sea algo callada, la risa se contagia y la propia Sana termina sonriendo junto al resto de sus compañeras, todo a partir de Momo y su cara de avergonzada intentando explicarse mejor.

\- ¿Qué hay de ustedes? ¿Qué buscan en un amor escolar? –

No estando presentes anteriormente tanto Sana como Mina se perdieron de las respuestas del resto del grupo y, obviamente, la atención termina por centrarse en ellas. Hagakure, quien está divirtiéndose de lo lindo sacando uno de sus temas favoritos para charlar entre chicas, gira su cuerpo hacia Mina, la chica rosa no se toma demasiado tiempo antes de responder, se ríe brevemente intentando ocultar un repentino ataque de vergüenza.

\- Esa es toda una pregunta – Dice la enérgica muchacha – Me gustan… las personas que son fuertes, "gente dura" ¿Saben? Pero también si saben reírse y pasarla bien y no son un manojo de depresión todo el tiempo –

\- Eso es algo específico – Uraraka dice por lo bajo.

\- Parece que eso se aplica a Dark Shadow… - Tsuyu hace su aporte al tema pero su comentario termina siendo ignorado al momento que Mina continua hablando.

La muchacha de color de rosa es buena escondiendo el rubor de sus mejillas, esto sumado a la oscuridad del cuarto, entrelaza sus manos y las apoya detrás de su cabeza estirando su espalda, aparta la mirada de todas sus compañeras mientras se le escapa otra risita.

\- Hehe, es que… yo ya tengo a alguien en la mira –

La habitación completa queda en silencio, de todas las respuestas que hubo antes de que ellas llegaran esta era la más específica, todas fueron vagas sobre sus gustos y si tenían a alguien que les gustara ya o estaban buscando, Mina sin embargo dice enseguida que ya ha pensado en comenzar un romance ni siquiera un año dentro de la academia. Se escuchan comentarios agolpados, unas remarcan lo arriesgada que es al decirlo mientras que algunas de sus compañeras asienten diciendo que era lógico que, de todas, Mina sea la primera en adentrarse en el romance.

Sana está en completo silencio, el comentario de Mina no le molesta, es perfectamente normal que una chica de su edad y, especialmente, una tan sentimental tenga esos sentimientos en la flor de su juventud…

¿Por eso está interesada? No siente felicidad por ella como debería sentir una amiga, tampoco se siente amarga o triste, no sabe lo que siente, se le queda mirando fijamente por lo que parece ser una eternidad sin poder comprender que le pasa. A Mina le gusta alguien ¿Cuál es el gran misterio? Siente algo que le aprieta el pecho, quiere saber quién es, debajo y sin darse cuenta comienza a rascar su propia pierna como si estuviera nerviosa.

Quiere preguntarle quien es, quiere saber…

No sabe por qué.

Nunca ha sentido como es que alguien le guste… ¿Acaso es eso? ¿Curiosidad?

\- Boop – Un dedo toca su nariz y ella retira su rostro unos centímetros hacia atrás, Mina se ríe después de haberle dado un toque - ¡Deja de mirarme tan fijo! ¿En serio es tan raro que me guste alguien? –

Sana aparta la mirada y vuelve a girar hacia la luz, por alguna razón no puede mirarle a la cara ahora mismo, le da vergüenza haber pensado de esa manera ¿Qué demonios le importa si a ella le gusta alguien?

Era inevitable que la pregunta llegara a Mina y ha respondido honestamente, con sus ojos concentrados en la luz Sana despeja su cabeza de cualquiera de esos pensamientos estúpidos, no está allí para preocuparse por chicos o por romances, está en ese campamento para hacerse más fuerte. Las chicas alrededor se divierten, son sus compañeras y futuras colegas, algunas de ellas sus amigas, debería tener eso bien claro y no ahondar en cuestiones sobre el corazón.

\- ¿Y Arashi? Estoy segura que también tienes alguien que te gusta –

También es inevitable que la pregunta llegue a ella, Tokage es, por supuesto, quien mueve la conversación en su dirección, Sana levanta la mirada para encontrar esa sonrisa puntiaguda y juguetona.

\- Tal vez alguien de gran altura, con cabello largo y cuerpo sexy – Remarca.

Incluso si está allí para entrenar al menos puede divertirse en los ratos libres, diversión simple y no tan compleja como hablar de romance, deja salir un suspiro y vuelve a ver directamente a la luz, toma una rápida decisión para devolverle el favor a Tokage.

\- Me gusta alguien –

Si la respuesta de Mina fue una sorpresa entonces Sana mencionando que tiene un amor es suficiente para terminar la noche y no decir nada más, no llegarían a superar esa sorpresa jamás. Todas las muchachas quedan atónitas, Tokage tuerce la cabeza confundida, las chicas del B y del A se miran entre ellas esperando que elabore más, Mina, sentada a su lado es las más sorprendida de todas, aferrándose a la tela de su camiseta al momento que le escucha.

\- Ha estado junto a mi desde que comencé en U.A, hemos compartido muchas cosas pero, recientemente, me he dado cuenta lo valiente que es… - Sana mientras sus ojos felinos reflejan la artificial fogata en medio del grupo – Creo que le amo con todo mi corazón –

Ahora estaba completamente seria, no ha hecho una sola mueca de emoción o felicidad, no necesita levantar el rostro para saber que todas las chicas están inclinadas hacia adelante para escuchar mejor. Es amor, es una emoción fuerte que ninguna conoce todavía, algo de los adultos y la gente en televisión, algo extraño y doloroso pero idealizado y perfecto.

\- Minoru Mineta… -

Y así como así Sana rompe la escena, un martillo metafórico estrellando no uno sino cinco o seis vidrios simultáneamente.

Antes el silencio era de interés y nerviosismo ajeno, ahora es un silencio donde todas se preguntan si es que habla en serio, porque incluso las muchachas del 1-B conocen al infame enano "Minoru Mineta", principalmente por quejas de las muchachas de la clase A dadas desde que comenzó el campamento y advertencias a que no se le acerquen.

Finalmente el silencio se rompe con Jiro quien estalla en una risa exagerada, se agarra el estómago mientras intenta detenerse pero no puede, a esta se le une Momo aunque esta ríe de una manera más controlada y modesta. Pronto todo el grupo se encontró riendo una vez más, al menos la mayoría salvando a las más serias como Kodai, Yanagi o Tsuyu, ellas solo sonríen o se mantienen calladas.

Tokage y Sana intercambian miradas en medio de las risas, la felina había logrado evadir la pregunta hábilmente y la reptil asiente admitiendo su derrota, al menos con esa respuesta había logrado regresar el ambiente agradable a la habitación.

Eventualmente sus charlas atraerían a Pixie Bob quien, desde afuera, les dejó saber que hacían demasiado ruido y que ya era tarde para estar levantadas, mañana tendrían un día ajetreado y deberían dormir. El grupo entero tuvo una breve despedida y cada una se retiró a su bolsa de dormir para una noche de sueño antes de que comience el verdadero campamento, una vez todo estuvo apagado se escucharon algunos susurros, las culpables fueron las que no podían dormirse todavía y seguían agitadas o emocionadas por el campamento, entre ellas la misma Mina quien comenzó a charlar silenciosamente con Hagakure.

Si bien habían comenzado de manera dura el campamento pronto se convirtió en algo más disfrutable, el trabajo que harían seguiría siendo cansador pero al menos el grupo de chicas parecía no tener animosidades entre ellas, sería una semana interesante cuanto menos.

Nada arruinaría esas hermosas noches de verano…

* * *

**Un día de retraso pero al menos el capitulo es extra largo. Comenzamos con el campamento completamente, al menos con lo que sucede allí, de la misma forma se presenta un personaje recurrente en la historia, Setsuna Tokage de la clase 1-B.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y recuerden dejar sus comentarios debajo.**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	24. Puntos de vista

Todo mundo tiene su propio quehacer cuando llega la hora del almuerzo, después de una mañana ajetreada donde Aizawa junto con las Pussycats los sometieron a un nivel de entrenamiento demasiado cerca de la tortura, ahora tienen que hacer su propia comida como parte de su supervivencia en el campamento. Una cocina con varios chef es una locura, un lugar al aire libre para preparar comida con 20 adolescentes hambrientos es el fin del mundo, sin embargo, después de minutos de correr de aquí para allá la paz volvió lentamente. Algunos se dedicaron a preparar el fuego, otros a buscar condimentos, los pocos que saben algo de cocina se dedican a dar instrucciones al resto, entre ellos Sana se encontró cortando vegetales… todavía no sabe si es porque suponen que no sabe cocinar, porque creen que usa bien las cosas que cortan o porque no puede cortarse los dedos por obvias razones.

Cualquiera que sea la razón ella la agradece puesto que no le interesa cocinar en lo más mínimo, aunque si se encuentra algo hambrienta teniendo tantos aromas placenteros alrededor, frente a ella su mano derecha corta rápidamente con el cuchillo mientras los metálicos dedos blancos y rojos sostienen los vegetales, mantiene su vista fija en ello para aplicar la menor fuerza posible y no arruinar todos los vegetales.

\- ¡Oye! ¿¡Cómo va eso!? – Un estridente grito agudo le toma por sorpresa y el pobre tomate en su mano sufre las consecuencias, que descanse en paz.

Ashido se le aparece al lado, su entusiasmo con todo terminó por darle el trabajo más movido, es la encargada de acomodar la mesa y conseguir cualquier utencillo que se necesite, para esto tendría que ir en busca de alguna de las Pussycats y traerlo corriendo lo más rápido posible… o al menos así es como lo hace.

\- Estaba bien… hasta que tú llegaste –

Sana deja salir un gruñido y, acto segundo, pasa su palma metálica por la mejilla de su compañera, embadurnando su piel rosa con algo de puré de tomate recién hecho.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Basta! – Ella se ríe haciendo a un lado el rostro - ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! –

Se queda allí para mientras Sana vuelve a lo suyo, esta vez tomando una buena cantidad de unos vegetales que no conoce, con forma de bastones color verde, y comienza a cortarlos minuciosamente desde la punta del tallo hasta donde llegue sin cortar las hojas. Siente la mirada de Mina por sobre su hombro y se detiene un segundo cuando le escucha hablar.

\- Esto no es lo que pensaba cuando dijeron "Un campamento de verano "pero… es lindo… ¿No? –

Momo instruye a algunos sobre cómo hacer una fogata y les regaña por depender de Todoroki para ello mientras él solo se presta para encender el fuego sin decir nada, Bakugo grita mientras Hagakure quiere ponerle un delantal que ha encontrado en alguna parte, el resto está a la espera charlando u ocupados en sus tareas. Aunque no sea una situación calmada si hay un poco de belleza en ese caos, un verdadero almuerzo ajetreado justo como Mina disfruta.

La palabra "lindo", sin embargo, hace que Sana recuerde cierto tema de ayer a la noche.

\- Oye, babas… ayer mencionaste sobre que… alguien te gusta – Sana saca el tema inmediatamente sabiendo que dudaría demasiado si se anda con rodeos - ¿De quién hablabas? –

\- Oh ho – Ella saca a relucir una sonrisa maligna - ¿Por qué quieres saber tu eso? –

No esperando esa pregunta Sana intenta disimular volviendo a su trabajo de cortar mientras habla – Soy tu amiga, creí que saberlo sería interesante, nada más –

Mina tuerce la cabeza mientras inspecciona a su compañera, de seguro debe estar pensando "¿Desde cuándo te interesan esas cosas?", es aparente incluso si no lo dice.

\- No estoy lista para decir – Esa es su respuesta, se aferra a un paño que tiene en sus manos para limpiar la vajilla y las esconde detrás de su espalda, si Sana le mirara de frente entonces sabría que sus rostros tienen una cantidad comparable de color rojo en ellas – Pero prometo que serás la primera en enterarte –

Al menos así su curiosidad está saciada.

\- No lo olvides –

\- No lo haré, créeme –

Sana levanta la mirada y busca el rostro de Mina, ella está viendo a otro lado con una pequeña sonrisa, lo que sea que esté pensando le debe hacer gracia. Tal vez podrían aprovechar el tiempo libre para estar un rato a solas, eso es lo que Sana quiere proponerle pero un sonido invade sus oídos dejándole parcialmente sorda.

\- ¡CUANTAS HORAS VAS A TARDAR EN CORTAR UNOS MALDITOS VEGETALES! – Bakugo, con su voz tan fina y hermosa como coros de ángeles, grita desde - ¡¿Qué no sirves ni para eso?! –

\- ¡Tengo un CUCHILLO en mi mano, imbécil! ¡Ven y repítelo en mi cara! –

Y cualquier tipo de charla amistosa queda inmediatamente interrumpida pues Sana y Bakugo intercambian insultos desde lejos, ahogados por el bullicio que el resto de los alumnos causan en la cocina, Mina se retira lentamente hacia atrás antes de que comiencen a volar cosas.

El almuerzo se haría esperar un largo rato.

* * *

**Capítulo 24 – Puntos de vista**

* * *

La comida fue callada, o sea, callada en cuanto a la cantidad de palabras que fueron dichas una vez estuvo servida porque sonidos abundaron, platos contra la mesa, vasos siendo alcanzados, bebidas siendo servidas y comida siendo tragada de manera apurada por casi todos los presentes. Los entrenamientos a los que esa mañana fueron sometidos había dejado a la mayoría bien hambrientos, además debían prepararse para seguir durante el resto del día hasta que comience a anochecer. Si bien la comida falta en palabras si hay un ambiente agradable, algunos chistes vuelan por la mesa, quejas sobre el entrenamiento y un comentario de mal gusto por parte de Kaminari sobre como el quirk de Momo se asemeja a… algo que con solo mencionarlo haría perder el apetito a cualquiera, ese comentario, claro, le costó una rodilla al recibir una patada de Jiro.

El silencio se apodera de la mesa una vez pasa algo de tiempo, algunos de los presentes han terminado de comer incluida la propia Sana, el curry que hicieron estaba horrible, es verdad lo que dicen sobre que puede haber demasiados chefs, pero el hambre que sentía ayudó a soportarlo. Afortunadamente su metabolismo le deja sobrevivir varios días sin comida mientras tenga donde cargarse, no repetiría ni aunque le pagaran, especialmente viendo como Kirishima o Bakugo está atragantándose de manera tan desagradable.

Frente a ella hay alguien que sobresale, Izuku Midoriya, ha terminado de comer también pero no es por eso que llama la atención, su expresión se ve pensativa y sombría, mira hacia abajo sin prestarle demasiada atención a lo que está a su alrededor. Sana se le queda viendo un rato pero enseguida se distrae cuando Mina, a su izquierda, le comenta algo sobre las parejas que habrá en los entrenamientos de la tarde y que ella estaría con Kaminari por sus quirks similares.

\- ¿Qué pasa Midoriya? – Iida es el que termina por percatarse de la actitud amarga del muchacho y se inclina hacia él para preguntarle, el silencio de la mesa ayuda a que su conversación sea, de repente, el centro de todo.

\- Has visto al niño, Kota ¿No? –

\- El que te golpeó – Responde el presidente de la clase asintiendo – Un problemático chiquillo –

\- Mandalay me ha dicho sobre él – Deku aparta su cara hacia un lado, ahora definitivamente tenía una expresión te tristeza en su rostro, todos los presentes le estaban prestando atención – Odia a los héroes a pesar de que sus padres lo fueron… es hijo del dúo Water Hose –

Su comentario desató un momento de murmullos y preguntas, hubieron varios que preguntaron sobre la identidad de estos dos héroes a lo que fueron respondidos: Water Hose fueron dos héroes, un matrimonio que, hace no mucho tiempo, fueron asesinados brutalmente por un villano todavía que todavía sigue suelto. Escuchar esos comentarios logra sacar a Sana de su buen humor, sabía que algo andaba mal con el pequeño desde que llegaron pero nunca imaginaria algo así, algo que se le acercara tanto…

Le ha visto por ahí mirándoles de reojo con odio, haciendo sus comentarios para dejar en claro que detesta los héroes, golpeando a cualquiera de los muchachos cuando sea que se le acercan a intentar alegrarle.

\- Tenemos que ayudarle de alguna forma, no puede crecer con ese rencor en él – Midoriya comenta – No puede odiar a los héroes de esa forma… -

¿Podría decir ella que en algún momento odió a los héroes? Odiaba a su propio padre por momentos, especialmente cuando los pensamientos de él abandonándole le cruzaron la mente pero nunca pensó que es todo culpa de los héroes. Recuerda a su propio tío enojado, recuerda sus largas charlas a solas donde él le aseguraba que los "Héroes tienen la culpa de todo", pero nunca les odió, nunca odió a nadie más que…

A sí misma.

Frente a sus ojos todo mundo era feliz excepto ella, el primer año entero apenas hablando y comiendo, no recuerda casi nada, recuerda los llantos y las noches solitarias. Recuerda no poder levantarse con sus propias manos porque, por obvias razones, ahora solo tenía una, recuerda ese odio autodestructivo que le llevó a cambiar, de una niña sumisa y perdida a una problemática bocona, esa fue su manera de adaptarse.

Recuerda odiar su propia figura llena de cicatrices, su incapacidad de convertirse en heroína antes de recibir la prótesis de su tío, pero ese odio ya se ha ido después de tantos años, gracias a todos los que le ayudaron, incluso si todavía está algo insegura sobre sus marcas al menos ya no se ve con asco frente al espejo.

\- Arashi es la que está más cercana a su caso – Todoroki dice, al escuchar su apellido Sana vuelve en sí, encontrando la mayoría de las miradas en ella. Si alguien iba a remarcar esa obvia similitud entre ella y Kora sería entonces Shoto, no son tan cercanos como para abstenerse de decirlo pero conoce el caso perfectamente por su familia - ¿Verdad? –

Sana mira a la mesa, allí descansa la infame mano metálica, dedos blancos brillantes acompañados por los de color oxido rojizo, una marca que nunca podrá borrar. No le molesta la comparación en lo más mínimo, tal vez en otro momento lo habría hecho pero, ahora mismo, siente que es natural que todos sus compañeros sepan sobre esa desgracia, aun así Midoriya sigue con un comentario que si le molesta.

\- Podríamos ir a hablar con él y ayudarle a que recapacite, contarle sobre ti y… –

\- No –

\- ¿Qué…? – El muchacho está confundido por su respuesta, así como el resto de la mesa.

\- No _vamos a hablar_ – Sana aclara, mira directamente a su compañero de cabellos verdes, sus grandes ojos de sorpresa todavía pintados en su rostro – Water Hose murieron hace poco, claramente todavía tiene un odio enorme dentro de sí… y ha decidido actuar como un pequeño desgraciado por ello. –

\- ¿C-como puedes decir eso? Es solo un niño… - Midoriya responde comenzando con susurros pero pronto su voz, temblorosa y dudosa, se convierte en una de un héroe con convicciones, algo que ella recibe torciendo su cabeza en confusión – Está confundido y dolido, ha perdido a sus padres, ese odio no puede ser descargado en otros. Un chico de su edad debe sonreír, no odiar… -

\- Cuando eres el hijo de un héroe aprendes algo distinto – Ella le escupe apartando la mirada, decide ocuparse con otra cosa mientras habla y toma su propio plato y vaso para llevarlo al lavabo donde serían lavados más tarde – Puede ser que el mundo haya sido un bonito lugar para ti pero no para nosotros, desde que eres niño aprendes una cruda realidad: Alguno de tus padres es un héroe y como tal pondrá siempre su trabajo frente a su familia, está entrenado para eso. Te guste o no tu padre héroe es una máquina de combatir, eso afecta a todos, pasarás noches esperando a que vuelva sano y salvo, mientras que en otras noches maldecirás al mismo trabajo que tanto admiras y te aferrarás a él pidiéndole que tenga más tiempo para ti. –

Sus palabras son duras y acallan por completo a todos, tanto la charla de sobremesa como los movimientos ruidosos desaparecieron, todo el mundo puso su propia versión de una cara triste o preocupada, esa es la dura realidad que enfrentan algunos y es lo que ellos tendrán que enfrentar algún día si deciden sentar cabeza una vez realizados sus estudios. Entre ellos Todoroki recibe algunas miradas, aferrado a su vaso con agua y evitando cualquier contacto con el resto, escucha todo pero no dice una sola palabra, su rostro es tan difícil de leer como él es frio usualmente.

\- ¿Qué dices que hagamos entonces? ¿Dejarlo estar? – Midoriya pregunta por detrás mientras Sana junta sus cosas y se dirige al lavabo.

El cuenco y el vaso tintinean con los cubiertos dentro una vez dejados allí, Sana no voltea para decir lo obvio.

\- Déjalo a la deriva, aprenderá a flotar eventualmente y, si no, pues mal por él –

No le gusta decirlo, el pequeño debe ser menor a ella cuando sucedió el accidente, pero no puede depender de otras personas para que le hagan ver sus errores, al menos así es como ella lo ve, no le interesa que edad tenga, la muerte de Water Hoses le forzará a madurar más temprano que el resto.

Por supuesto Deku no se queda a gusto con ese comentario, Sana nunca esperó que lo hiciera, lo que tampoco pudo prever es que dejara su asiento y se parara tras ella. Ya no es el niño que balbuceaba en la escuela y se dejaba empujar por todos, ahora está allí apuntándole con su dedo y diciéndole que está mal a todo pulmón.

\- ¡¿Qué clase de héroe seriamos entonces?! –

Ella lo admiraría si no fuese porque el grito le parece irritante y la conversación la ha puesto de mal humor.

\- ¡No soy un héroe! – Ella voltea devolviendo la exclamación – Tampoco lo eres tú, nadie de aquí es un héroe todavía. ¡¿Acaso crees que eres mejor simplemente por llamarte un héroe?! –

\- Dejarlo a la deriva no es una opción – Incluso si alza su voz el compasivo y gentil Midoriya todavía está allí, todavía cuestiona pero no lo hace a gritos sino con un tono triste y quebrado en su voz – No puede perder la esperanza así -

\- ¡¿Qué piensas hacer entonces?! ¡No puedes revivirlos! – Pero Sana no va a dejarlo ir así como así después de implicar que ella debería actuar "mejor", da unos pasos hacia adelante hasta estar frente a frente, lo suficiente para que el resto del curso comience a asustarse por la posibilidad de que pasen a los golpes – No todo el mundo ha tenido un quirk poderoso y un deseo infantil de ser un héroe desde que tienen memoria, Midoriya, ese niño no necesita tu lastima –

El muchacho levanta la mirada hacia Sana, ella ligeramente más alta que él, cierra sus labios con fuerza y arruga su nariz, pareciera que quiere decir algo entre lágrimas pero se retiene de hacerlo. Ella lo toma como un insulto, peor que cualquier cosa que podría haber dicho, y da la vuelta rápidamente, caminando a gran velocidad lejos de la mesa y del almuerzo roto por la conversación.

Escucha a una preocupada Uraraka acercarse a Midoriya para confortarlo, otros comentarios que no llega a oír son acallados por pasos y bancos arrastrándose por el suelo, al voltear ve a su grupo haciendo los arreglos después del almuerzo, juntando los platos y vasos para que el pequeño grupo a cargo de la limpieza de hoy se hagan cargo de eso.

Sana se aleja caminando a solas, se interna en el bosque, con suerte no le molestarán hasta ser la hora de entrenar.

* * *

Como era de esperarse durante el entrenamiento ella es emparejada con Kaminari, no hay muchas palabras entre ellos mientras se dirigen al lugar. El resto de sus compañeros se encuentran en sus propios entrenamientos de "resistencia y superación de límites", al menos así llaman a la tortura por hoy, sus quirks compatibles les dejarán practicar juntos y mejorar al mismo tiempo, otro ejemplo de esto es Bakugo quien fortalece sus explosiones contra el cuerpo de Kirishima, este mismo intentando mejorar su resistencia para poder sobrevivir.

"Como con el resto les hemos preguntado cual es la mejor manera de mejorar sus quirks y nos han respondido lo que esperábamos" Mandalay resuena en sus cabezas mientras caminan hacia el interior el bosque, alejado del resto para que no haya ningún accidente "Arashi debe mejorar su control de energía y la cantidad que puede absorber, Kaminari debe mejorar la cantidad que puede expulsar y descubrir una manera de controlar el flujo, una manera de 'prender y apagarse' como desee." Serian supervisados por ella, al menos desde su quirk, capaz de hablarles directamente en su cabeza, dejó saber que vendría a verlos cuando termine con el resto.

A su lado el muchacho rubio suspira, ambas manos sobre su cabeza, un rostro derrotado que da pasos pesados por el bosque.

\- Eso es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo – Dice quejándose - ¿No? –

\- Estamos atrapados juntos entrenando durante este fin de semana, Kaminari, voy a obligarte a que aprendas –

Enseguida se despabila al ver a su compañera tan seria, especialmente considerando que la última vez que la vio fue hace media hora peleándose con alguien.

\- B-bromeaba… ¿Sabes? –

\- Yo no – La muchacha se acerca mientras caminan y le da un golpe con el revés de su mano, directo en el estómago para hacerle bajar los brazos – Vamos a hacer que lo hagas funcionar, como tu Senpai es mi deber –

\- ¿En qué manera eres tú mi Senpai? –

Llegan a un pequeño lugar en el bosque donde se libera de árboles, el pequeño claro brilla de verde bajo la luz del sol de la media tarde, todavía se escucha a lo lejos el sufrimiento del resto de sus compañeros pero eso importa poco, el sufrimiento de ellos no hace más que empezar. Sana voltea y se detiene tras dar unos pasos más en reversa. Ambos alumnos están frente a frente, a unos cinco metros de distancia uno del otro, Sana finalmente sonríe aunque su sonrisa es una de reto y desafío que no tranquiliza a Kaminari ni un poco.

\- Tú manejas la electricidad, eres poderoso – Pone ambas manos sobre sus rodillas y comienza a flexionarlas en pequeños intervalos, calentando – Pero yo soy la tormenta y tu mi vasallo… así que por eso… Senpai y Kouhai –

Le mira sonriendo, le dice con su mirada "Tiene sentido ¿No?", el orgullo del otro muchacho es herido en el comentario y él mismo comienza a prepararse para liberar todo lo que tiene.

Sonríe porque puede liberar su mente del pesado equipaje que lleva, allí afuera todo es más fácil, ya sea a solas o entrenando con alguien como Ectoplasm, mientras se hace más fuerte solo tiene que concentrase en ello, no tiene que pensar en cosas tan complicadas como "¿Qué es un héroe?", aquí afuera es todo más simple. Solo está ella y sus propios límites, chocando contra Kaminari y los suyos, como dos figuras atrapadas en sus prisiones de concreto, si se golpean lo suficiente podrán romper sus moldes…

Sana no es buena con las analogías.

\- ¡Dame todo entonces! – Ella deja salir un grito mientras deshace el cierre de la chaqueta de gimnasia y la aviente hacia atrás, debajo tiene puesto un sujetador deportivo color negro con líneas rojas a los lados debajo de los brazos.

Eso, claro, deja a Kaminari escandalizado.

\- ¡O-oye! ¿¡Que haces!? –

\- Pues… voy a quemar mis mangas si no – Sana dice, se hace la desentendida sobre el tema de la vergüenza ajena – ¡No te distraigas por esto! ¡Si fuera un chico y estuviera sin camisa te daría igual! –

\- ¡No es lo mismo! –

\- ¡Solo hagamos esto de una vez! –

Con ese último grito ambos adolescentes se ponen en posición, Kaminari abre sus piernas y cierra sus puños con fuerza, su mirada determinada apuntando hacia adelante, Sana sube ambas manos y flexiona sus dedos como si fueran garras. No hay más palabras que decir, sus intenciones son claras, él dejará salir todo lo que tiene e intentará cortar el flujo para no freír su cerebro, ella intentará "atrapar" su electricidad y cargarse más allá de sus límites.

_Ahí viene _

Kaminari deja salir un grito y su cuerpo se enciende de amarillo, como es de costumbre su quirk se dispara en todas direcciones, una sobrecarga sensorial para Sana quien es sensible a la electricidad en las cosas, sus ojos se iluminan y su cuerpo se enciende también. Solo le toma unos segundos reaccionar, se mueve paso a paso hacia atrás mientras hace círculos con sus manos, concentra su mirada y su esfuerzo en esa bola de energía frente a ella que ha formado Kaminari antes de que se disipe y puede verla comenzando a moverse.

Exactamente como ese día en el muelle, puede sentir algo distinto, un calor tremendo en su cuerpo, la única mano que siente comienza a temblar y su cuerpo se enciende como una lámpara rodeada de líneas blancas en forma de pequeños truenos. Gira su brazo entero como si enredara en su muñeca una soga invisible y trae las manos cerca de su pecho, en su mente hace la imagen visual, tiene enganchada esa energía y no al dejará disiparse.

_Funciona…_

Gran parte de la electricidad expulsada por Kaminari se mueve en su dirección, atraída por su propia fuerza… pero al mismo tiempo siente un terrible dolor de cabeza, el calor se hace incontenible, su temblor hace difícil mantener las manos al frente.

_Mierda, funciona._

Se maldice a sí misma una última vez antes de quedarse completamente ciega.

Tuvo éxito atrayendo todo lo que Kaminari expulsó, ese es el problema, una enorme ola de energía la asalta repentinamente y la envuelve, no es más rápida que unos dos segundos Una ola que cubre su cuerpo de blanco y amarillo, ni es capaz de ver sus propios brazos bajo semejante luz momentánea.

Y ahora se encuentra en el suelo, la tierra que ha volado a su alrededor le provoca tos.

Su cuerpo entero arde, principalmente los brazos, por donde pudo sentir la mayor parte de la energía entrar en ella, escucha el repiqueteo que sale de su brazo metálico que está sobrecargado a mas no poder. Logra sentarse y cruzar sus piernas en el suelo, apoya la palma de su mano en la tierra pero esta le duele y enseguida la retira, mira su propia mano para encontrarla toda cortada, heridas menores pero algunas de ellas están sangrando.

Recuerda bien la sensación, lo ha sentido varias veces, la primera vez fue en el muelle pero luego pudo repetirlo en la casa de su abuela durante ese fin de semana. Su cuerpo tiene un límite y su lo exige por encima de ese límite comienza a tener fallas, se vuelve inestable, incapaz de mantener el pulso, su brazo metálico pasa a ser intocable por otras personas por el calor y la electricidad que lo rodea, su cuerpo parece recibir cortadas de la nada y sus ojos…

Pasa un dedo por su rostro y vuelve a verlo manchado de sangre.

Sus ojos comienzan a sangrar, no solo eso sino que esta vez su nariz también.

Como si su cuerpo hubiese multiplicado su fuerza unas cuatro veces pero por solo un segundo, fue suficiente para hacerla sangrar tanto…

\- Carajo – Dice por lo bajo - ¿Sigues vivo Kaminari? –

Puede ver a lo lejos al muchacho allí parado pero su rostro está completamente ido, se ríe solo mientras murmura y sube los pulgares en una respuesta genérica ante cualquier sonido a su alrededor.

\- Tomaré eso como un no… -

Y se deja caer en el suelo con fuerza, consiente pero con un dolor que le hace difícil moverse.

* * *

Un trapo mojado contra su cara es suficiente para limpiar el exceso de sangre, parece que, una vez vuelve a sus parámetros normales, las heridas dejan de brotar, incluso si eso no tiene sentido ella misma no se la cuestiona. Cuando Mandalay llegó al lugar para ver cómo estaban se llevó una gran sorpresa, encontrando a uno de ellos allí delirando a la otra en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y la cara empapada en su propia sangre… fue una sorpresa no muy grata, de esas que causan gritos de horror.

Afortunadamente Sana se reincorporó y Mandalay le alcanzó un trapo y una botella de agua para que se limpiara.

\- Seguiremos practicando cuando él se recupere, debería ser en unos minutos –

\- Que susto me dieron – La heroína suspira, los enormes guantes de gato han salido y revela sus manos para poder alcanzar toallas y agua a los jóvenes sin hacer un desastre.

\- Aizawa dijo que debemos forzar nuestros límites, eso fue lo que hice – Una vez limpia ella da un sorbo de la botella de agua – Prefiero morirme antes de que me regañe de nuevo –

\- No te guardas nada ¿No? Dices lo que tienes en mente siempre –

\- Eso es lo que intento –

Un breve silencio entre ellas, Sana mira de lejos a su compañero mientras este da vueltas y sigue murmurando mientras ríe, a su lado Mandalay se relaja un poco, ha pasado un rato desde que comenzó el entrenamiento y, por esa misma razón, todos están haciendo lo suyo, dándole tiempo para que ella descanse unos momentos. Una heroína con años de experiencia se sienta a su lado.

Sus palabras sobre White Thunder resuenan en la cabeza de Sana, cierra su mano metálica ligeramente pellizcando el pantalón de su uniforme de ejercicio, no encuentra la manera de preguntarle sobre él. ¿Qué tan estúpida sonará si le pregunta sobre su propio padre? Habló tanto sobre lo que se siente ser la hija de un héroe y, sin embargo, ese sentimiento está más presente que el rostro del héroe en cuestión.

Regañó a Midoriya por no tener respeto ante los padres de Kota… y ella recuerda cada vez menos sobre cómo era el suyo propio.

_Soy bastante patética ¿No?_

\- ¿Hiciste tus internados en Maul? Tengo entendido que allí trabaja Breakdown –

Mandalay rompe el silencio sacando una conversación, mira a Sana volver en sí y espera una respuesta.

\- Ah… sí… - Dice, todavía algo ida – No sabía que el viejo Breakdown conocía otros héroes fuera de Maul –

El comentario le causa risa, con esa risa se levanta el velo algo tenso que había entre ellas - ¿Viejo? Si tiene apenas unos años más que yo – Después de su risa la heroína asiente – Pero sí, de algún modo no me sorprende que hayas sido su primera internada desde que comenzó como independiente –

\- Bueno, conoce a mi tío… - Sana piensa en una pregunta inmediatamente – Sobre eso ¿Cómo es que le conocen ustedes? –

\- Le conocimos en una fiesta, aunque suene algo aleatorio, una fiesta en beneficencia que juntó a varios héroes allí… estaba de seguridad encubierta, al menos es lo que me dijo –

\- ¿Coqueteó con usted? –

Mandalay le mira frunciendo el ceño, no ofendida pero fingiendo ser estricta, su mejor "Cara de Aizawa" posible - Esa… no es una pregunta que debes hacerle a tus profesores –

\- Tomaré eso como un sí –

La heroína adulta deja su asiento y busca en el suelo las palmas sobrecrecidas de gato que lleva en las manos, se pone una tras otra, primero la derecha, seguida de la izquierda. Mientras lo hace tiene una sonrisa en su rostro, no mira a Sana directamente, su rostro está puesto en algún lado del bosque.

\- Independientemente de eso Breakdown es un héroe peculiar, pero… con conocerte ya me he dado cuenta cómo es que terminó enviando por ti para la pasantía – Continua hablando con sus patas de gato puestas ahora – Si un héroe es aquel que salva a la gente con su más grande sonrisa entonces él es el más grande de todos, siempre allí actuando por debajo de aquellos más importantes, tiene maneras de hacer las cosas que no son ortodoxas pero eso no le hace peor ¿No? –

Aunque hable de él parece que está haciendo referencia a otra cosa, Sana es incapaz de seguir viéndole, Mandalay da la vuelta y comienza a alejarse mientras sigue hablando.

\- Todos somos distintos, incluso algo como "Ser un héroe" cambia de persona a persona. Sin embargo gente como Breakdown puede ayudar a gente como All Might, de eso se trata al final del día, ignorar las diferencias y trabajar juntos para salvar al débil. –

\- Ignorar las diferencias… - Sana suspira.

Mandalay desaparece en busca de los otros jóvenes a su cargo.

Sana queda a solas de nuevo, Kaminari todavía en su trance propio.

Ella y sus diferencias con el resto…

* * *

La noche cae sobre el bosque y todo se vuelve de color gris bajo la gentil luz de la luna, hoy es un día despejado y las nubes no se atreven a dejarles completamente a oscuras. Todavia no es medianoche pero la cena ha terminado en silencio, en parte por la pelea que hubo ese mismo día pero la mayoría están demasiado cansados como para empezar algún tipo de diversión posterior a la comida, cerca de las diez ya todos se han retirado a sus cabañas o han quedado por ahí charlando esperando a que Aizawa tenga que salir arriándolos como ganado hacia su lecho. Debajo de los árboles del bosque la luna no llega a alumbrar tanto y la serenidad oscura toma presencia alejándose del sitio del campamento, hay un camino que lleva a un monte cercano que está, en su mayor parte, marcado y cercado para señalizar bien en caso de una oscura noche como esta.

Allí descansa Sana, habiéndose librado de la incesante charla de Mina y Tooru, apoya su espalda contra un árbol y observa el camino perderse en la inmensidad del bosque.

Cruza sus brazos y espera pacientemente, sabe exactamente que en cualquier momento él pasará.

Y tiene razón.

Una cabellera verde se escabulle en las tinieblas siguiendo el camino, tiene las manos ocupadas con un plato que humea sobre su rostro, va tan concentrado en lo que va a decir que no nota a la muchacha apoyada en el árbol hasta que ella comienza a moverse.

\- Midoriya – Dice ella para llamarle la atención una vez ya la ha pasado, camina hacia él saltando sobre la vaya de madera.

\- Ah… A-Arashi –

Se ve espantado, tal vez por escucharla decir su nombre en la oscuridad, pero debe ser porque, de todas las personas que podía encontrarse en este preciso momento, no quería encontrársela a ella.

Pero por eso precisamente esperó bajo ese árbol a que pasara.

Duda de nuevo de sus palabras, solo unos segundos - Voy a… hablar con Kota – Termina esa frase con una ligera mueca de enojo en su rostro, se endereza y pierde el temblor en su voz, se pone firme para dejarle saber que no le importa lo mucho que intente detenerle.

\- Lo sé – Ella dice poniendo ambas manos en los bolsillos de su uniforme de gimnasia, todavía algo sucio por el entrenamiento que no había terminado hace muchas horas – Lo vi pasar en dirección a esa montaña en el horizonte, lo seguí, sabía que vendrías detrás no mucho después –

\- Ya veo –

Midoriya se queda quieto, no sabe bien que esperar, Sana lo rebasa y continua caminando lentamente en dirección al mencionado peñasco a unos kilómetros de allí.

\- Te acompañaré un poco – Dice dándole la espalda, le escucha cuando comienza a andar de nuevo, llegando a su lado a paso apurado y luego alentándose de nuevo.

Los dos se encuentran vagando por el bosque juntos, ninguno sabe exactamente cuánto tiempo pasan así, en completo silencio. Juntos continúan, llevando la comida como si fueran un dúo de niños en busca de la casa de la bruja, la luna es la única que les acompaña y les cuida de las terribles bestias que se esconden en el bosque. Sana suspira, seguro piensa cosas estúpidas en los peores momentos.

Mira de reojo a su callado acompañante, mantiene su vista al frente en todo momento y es difícil notar que está haciendo en la noche, podría estar sonrojándose por pasear así con ella, lo único que se escucha de él es su propia respiración por lo tanto no está murmurando. Sana suele olvidar que no es buena en dar disculpas, especialmente tan pronto, ni siquiera sabe cómo comenzar a charlar con él. Es algo gracioso, una persona que conoce hace tantos años y con la que ha compartido días completos y, sin embargo, no sabe cómo hablarle exactamente cuando están a solas, y no es que sea por falta de intentarlo.

¿Acaso son tan distintos? No notaba eso cuando solían pasar el rato con Masuo, Shina y Hiro, en esa época él era el chiquillo callado de su grupo y ni se aparecía la mayoría de las veces que le invitaban.

Realmente no son amigos y, como tales, no tienen la menor idea de qué decirse.

Vagan juntos pero separados, en completo silencio, hacia el mismo lugar pero con cosas completamente distintas en la cabeza.

Ella vuelve a suspirar y junta el coraje para hablar.

\- Estuve pensando sobre lo que… hablamos esta tarde – Pero Midoriya la interrumpe, él habla primero con una claridad pocas veces vistas en él – Tienes razón, Arashi, no sé lo que significa ser el hijo de un héroe. No sé lo que es pasar por todo lo que tú has pasado y por lo que Kota está pasando ahora mismo, no hay nada que un héroe pueda hacer cuando los padres de un niño le son arrebatados… los héroes no pueden devolver ese tipo de cosas, solo impedirlas e incluso así suelen fallar –

Sana guarda silencio, sus palabras llegan a ella como golpes contundentes, Midoriya no solo habla de Kota sino de ella misma. Al final del día el héroe vuelve a hacer su trabajo, vuelve a su vida, y aquellos que han perdido gente en la batalla son dejados atrás, sus familias se encargan entonces, no hay héroe que pueda hacer el trabajo que su tío hizo, o que Mandalay hace en caso de Kota.

Incluso en su caso, con All Might apareciendo de vez en cuando, nunca lo vio como más que un visitante… simplemente no podría reemplazar el apoyo de un familiar, sin importar cuan brillante sea su sonrisa.

\- Pero – Midoriya continua – Por eso quiero entenderlo, quiero poder estar allí para Kota, luego de lo que tu dijiste me di cuenta de lo que hacía mal… Creí que era mejor que dejara de odiar a los héroes pero… en realidad lo que más quiero es que vuelva a sonreír, incluso si apenas le conozco, no quiero que nadie esté así… no quiero que un niño sufra de esa manera. No me importa si odia a los héroes o no… mientras vuelva a ser un niño. – Él termina con su discurso, nunca deja de mirar hacia adelante con esas cejas fruncidas, como si se hablara a sí mismo, reafirmando lo que cree, más que explicándole a ella – Tenias razón –

Sana se ríe, una risa corta y seca que llama la atención de su acompañante, Izuku levanta la mirada y se fija en ella.

\- Nunca tengo razón en nada, Deku – Aclara ella – Estaba proyectándome en el chiquillo un poco, en el momento me enfadé contigo porque… estoy cansada de gente con palabras falsas ¿Sabes? Y, no sé… supongo que vi el rostro de cada bastardo que se acercó a mí ofreciendo su lastima cuando estaba pasando por el peor momento en mi corta vida… - Sana baja la mirada, encoje sus hombros un poco mientras musita algo que le saca un gran peso de encima tan pronto como escapa a sus labios – Lo siento, fui una idiota… -

\- B-bueno… no lo pondría así, no eres una idiota… - Izuku se sonroja un poco y su expresión determinada se quiebra mostrando al viejo muchachito de verdes ojos dudosos una vez más – Has pasado por mucho, lo entiendo –

\- Como Kota, lo que he sufrido no me da derecho a tratar a los otros así – Sana aclara con una sonrisa débil – Me alegra que vayas en contra de lo que yo dije, todo mundo es distinto y… tal vez tú seas lo que Kota necesite para sentirse mejor. –

Cruzan el camino por unos metros más llegando a un pequeño lugar donde los árboles se disipan un poco a la izquierda, donde pueden observar hacia arriba la luna en todo su esplendor, menguando mientras se alza en lo más alto del cielo nocturno acercándose a la medianoche. Se detienen en ese momento, Sana lo hace y Deku da unos pasos más antes de volverse a ella y frenar también. Se miran uno al otro, ambos tan distintos, parados de manera opuesta en un mismo camino pero ya no se miran con resentimiento, ya no se miran como extraños, tampoco como amigos… no saben exactamente como se miran, de hecho, pero saben que es mejor que antes.

\- Has cambiado mucho, Deku – Ella dice causando que el chico aparte la mirada avergonzado – A partir de aquí prometo no cuestionarte, no hemos vivido lo mismo pero… ya no eres el niño tan frágil de la secundaria –

\- Tú también has cambiado – Responde él, todavía sin mirarle directamente – Nunca te había escuchado disculparte por nada –

\- Que no se te haga una costumbre, **_Deku_** – Pronuncia su apodo como Bakugo lo haría, con algo de desprecio, afortunadamente él lo entiende como broma y se relaja un poco.

\- Supongo que… hemos sido forzados a madurar en un año –

Un año.

Pareciera que fue hace más de un año pero no, recibió su brazo y su primer entrenamiento, aprendió a usar su quirk más eficazmente y enfrentó a su primer villano, descubrió la enorme cantidad de enemigos que se encuentra allí afuera, descubrió también una gran cantidad de personas que están dispuestas a ayudarle si lo necesita. Ha peleado, ha llorado pero también ha reído y ha disfrutado. Incluso si se dirige hacia lugares oscuros, no se arrepiente del camino que ha tomado, pues sin este camino no sería la persona que es hoy.

Frente a ella Midoriya parece también estar perdido en sus pensamientos, él ha crecido y no ha sido por mérito propio, ha sido acompañado por alguien muy grade, alguien con una gran sombra que está a punto de desaparecer y debe ser reemplazada. Hay fuerzas oscuras en juego también, hay cosas que deben ser detenidas por él y solo por él, razones por la cual tuvo que fortalecer su "frágil" personalidad anterior.

Caminan el mismo camino pero lo hacen de manera distinta y, eventualmente, se bifurcará.

\- Eso se pondrá demasiado frio para comer – Sana menciona, sacando a ambos de un incómodo silencio.

\- ¡Claro…! – Él parece recordar por qué estaba en este camino en primer lugar – Seguiré entonces… ¿No vienes? –

\- No me necesitan, estoy seguro que tú lo harás mejor solo, eres más listo que yo –

\- Te mañana entonces –

Deku no pierde el tiempo y da la vuelta para seguir encaminado hacia Kota, con sus ánimos renovados y un paso apurado, sabe exactamente qué quiere decirle aunque no como terminará.

Bai Hu voltea y regresa hacia el campamento, lentamente, disfruta la oscura y silenciosa noche de verano, repasa lo que dijo en su cabeza haciendo tiempo para no volver demasiado rápido.

Ninguno mira hacia atrás.

Saben exactamente que el otro no va a hacerlo.

Ahora ya no es necesario dudar.

* * *

**Otro capitulo cerrado, dos héroes se despiden después de aclarar las cosas entre ellos. Dos caminos distintos, dos justicias distintas.**

**Disculpas por la tardanza pero este capitulo me bloqueó en varias oportunidades, por eso les traigo la versión extendida y mi capitulo mas largo hasta el día de hoy. Aprovecho el momento para volver a aclarar, notarán algunos que los eventos en el campamento y los dias que pasan allí no son iguales a los del material original, los he cambiado para la conveniencia de mi historia, todo pasará como debe pasar al final pero con menores alteraciones y un par de días mas en el campamento.**

**Así que sí, no se preocupen, la escena de las aguas termales vendrá eventualmente.**

**¡Gracias por leer! Y, como siempre, recuerden que la caja de reviews está lista para aceptar sus comentarios y sus criticas.**

**Nos leeremos pronto!**


	25. Ochaco Uraraka

Un guerrero puede ser un héroe.

Un héroe puede ser un guerrero.

Ambas cosas no se excluyen mutuamente pero no necesariamente están relacionadas todas las veces. Un guerrero es una herramienta de guerra, una persona enfrascada en un único objetivo, el vencer para dar la victoria a su señor, a su país, chocar sus puños contra los obstáculos hasta que estos cedan y pueda abrir su paso hasta esa misma. Un héroe es alabado por la gente por sus grandes actos, estos actos son los que le dan su fama, no puede haber un héroe sin gente a la que salvar, no puede ser un ejemplo o un pilar de la esperanza sin gente a la que dirigirse.

Un héroe puede no saber lo que es la guerra.

Un guerrero puede no conocer el heroísmo.

Esas fueron las palabras que ella aprendió en su internado, incluso al día de hoy todavía no las entiende por completo pero si sabe que le ha cambiado conocer a un héroe como Gunhead. Cuando comenzó en su carrera de heroína su mente estaba en el simple hecho de que salvaría gente, con su quirk no es difícil hacerlo, puede facilitar muchas cosas, así mismo se haría famosa y podría proveer para su familia que tanto lo necesita…

Las cosas cambian, tan inevitablemente como que las estaciones terminan y comienzan, ese ataque en la USJ le hizo abrir los ojos. Vio como Thirteen, héroe profesional, caía frente a ella en un segundo por un mal movimiento, solo pudo quedarse allí y mirar mientras pasaba, todavía recuerda esa aterradora niebla violácea que les envolvía, esos penetrantes ojos dorados salidos de una pesadilla. Ese día vio a All Might y a Aizawa actuar, entendió entonces que los héroes no solo "salvan a la gente", no es tan simple como eso, porque un héroe debe ser un guerrero si quiere sobrevivir a aquellos que se le oponen.

Se prometió que no sería una carga, que no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente.

Por eso peleó con todas sus fuerzas contra Bakugo, por eso Gunhead la eligió.

"Un fuego en tus ojos que arde más que cualquier arma chispeante." Le dijo, haciendo que ella se emocione y se haga un nudo en su garganta.

En su grupo hay una buena cantidad de peleadores, de buena y mala manera, pero ella había fijado su interés en una de las muchachas. La ha visto moverse en batalla sin su quirk y su habilidad es comparable a la de los profesionales en un terreno igualado, sin duda alguien que sigue una similar filosofía a la de Gunhead, un "Héroe guerrero", recia y terca. Cuando le hizo su propuesta la vio vacilar, usar la palabra "entrenar" fue algo excesivo pero tan pronto como se corrigió la muchacha sonrió, este mismo día le recordó de esa propuesta y tuvo una respuesta que también le causó emoción.

\- _Quiero pelear contigo, como habíamos prometido – _

Su sonrisa todavía le intimida un poco. Una sonrisa animal, de colmillos puntiagudos y ojos encendidos.

A la tarde del tercer día, donde tendrían unas horas libres, encontraron un lugar apartado de cualquier interrupción, bañadas bajo el sol de ese día, pocas nubes se asoman para tapar esa caliente luz veraniega cada un par de minutos. Seria allí donde finalmente se probaría, una contra una, nadie que la mire, se dejaría soltar e intentaría sacar ese fuego que Gunhead insiste que hay en ella. Sana Arashi se para frente a ella atando sus tenis antes de comenzar a dar saltos en el lugar, sube los puños, uno de metal y el otro desnudo, abre y cierra sus dedos haciendo sonar los huesos del brazo derecho una y otra vez mientras su cuello vuela de lado a lado para hacerse sonar también.

\- No debo fiarme de alguien tan adorable como tú – Le grita del otro lado – Te vez algo seria… -

Normalmente se avergonzaría con semejante comentario pero nadie está allí, no siente vergüenza de lo que está en su mente porque solo están ellas dos.

Durante este rato no sería Ochaco Uraraka la heroína.

Al no escuchar respuesta Sana sonríe y se agazapa un poco.

\- Me alegra verte así –Murmura, ininteligible para Ochaco.

Todavía tiene fresca en su mente esa derrota en el festival - _¡No perderé! – _Prepara sus brazos para recibir a su oponente como Gunhead le enseñó - _¡Prepárate Arashi! – _

Ochaco Uraraka, la guerrera, necesita aparecer ahora.

* * *

**Capítulo 25 – Ochaco Uraraka**

* * *

Frente a ella Sana Arashi prepara el primer golpe, Ochaco se prepara para recibirla, el entrenamiento con Gunhead le enseñó a ser la segunda en actuar cuando se trata de un combate mano a mano. Sabe sobre las habilidades de su enemiga, eso ya es una gran ventaja inicial, aunque se cumple también del otro lado. Sabe que Arashi es ridículamente rápida y su estilo es agresivo, intenta desgarrar a sus enemigos con sus manos o puede comenzar con patadas y no dejar de engancharlas gracias a su agilidad, lo que tiene que hace está claro: Aguardar para un contrataque. Conoce esa pose bien de las clases que han tenido, manos al frente en forma de garras, torso hacia atrás, piernas hacia el frente ligeramente, esa pose que ha dominado a tantos en combates sin quirk y que solo incrementa su nivel de peligro al comenzar a chispear como lo hace ahora.

Se acerca paso a paso en completo silencio, es lenta en primera instancia pero no tarda en comenzar a correr, cargando a toda velocidad hacia Ochaco quien frunce el ceño y levanta los brazos esperando esa abertura.

Se frena frente a ella clavando sus pies en la tierra y suspira antes de comenzar el combate verdadero, Ochaco no retrocede ni un milímetro, quería este combate y, ahora que va a probarse de esta manera, no se echará atrás.

\- Kh –

Recibe una patada en el antebrazo y todo se pausa, salva su cabeza en el proceso.

Arashi le mira con una sonrisa, no esperaba que se mantuviera firme y le gusta la sorpresa.

Ochaco le mira seria, no va a dejarse mover con algo tan simple como una patada.

La pierna toca su antebrazo desnudo por segundo pero es lo suficiente para que Uraraka se mueva en respuesta, esperaba algo así como primer movimiento y ya tenía pensado como detenerle. Levanta el brazo y rodea la pierna con él, asegurándolo con fuerza para que no se escape, Sana queda suspendida en una sola pierna y se le nota confundida por un segundo. Así podría derribarla enganchado la otra pierna y la dejaría inmovilizada en un solo ataque.

Usa la fuerza del enemigo en contra suya.

Sana no se queda quieta, cuando Uraraka alcanza a su única pierna en el suelo ella da un salto para apoyarse sobre su mano metálica, con esa misma pierna busca patear a Ochaco pero esta logra retrocede a tiempo para ver la suela del calzado rozar su nariz.

Es ágil, justo como esperaba, los trucos normales no funcionarían con ella pero tenía que probar.

Su enemiga queda de espaldas pero esto no es más que momentáneo, apoya sus cuatro extremidades en el suelo y su cuerpo entero se enciende de blanco, lo suficiente como para activar todas las alertas de Uraraka. Sana se eleva en el aire con un salto hacia atrás, girando como un tornillo, aterrizando detrás pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para que Ochaco no lo note y voltee a tiempo para levantar su pierna derecha y evitar un intento de traba que no conecta. Una tras otra logra evitar la mayoría de estas patadas, justo como había visto anteriormente, Sana comienza a girar y entregar sus golpes con gracia y poder mientras se enciende en color marfil.

No puede seguir así por siempre, levanta la mano para alcanzarla y poder agarrarle.

Sana sabe muy bien que su estilo se apoya en eso y pone su mano en el camino, su mano metálica que da un pequeño shock apenas Uraraka la toca forzándola a retirarla enseguida por mero reflejo.

El suficiente tiempo, segundos, para que Arashi avance encendida y entre en su espacio personal. Agazapada evitando ambos brazos de Uraraka, su palma metálica se prende de una manera aterradora mientras se dirige a ella, demasiado tarde para evitarla. Su estómago es presionado con fuerza, un golpe con la mano abierta para evitar daños serios pero que todavía le saca el aire y, con la fuerza del quirk Energy Flow a niveles altos, es suficiente para enviarla al suelo sentada.

Por un lado, semejante golpe duele.

Por otro lado le confirma que, efectivamente, Sana no se contiene con ella, y eso era lo que quería.

_\- No es bueno, no es bueno – _Incluso si le da felicidad que su oponente no le vea como lo suficientemente débil para contenerse, no debe quedar distraída - ¡_Tendré que…! – _

Está de rodillas intentando levantarse cuando una patada de hacha le obliga a girar hacia un lado, evitándola por los pelos.

\- ¡Te tengo! –

Esa misma velocidad con la que rodó hacia un costado la usa para levantarse de un arrebato y cargar contra su oponente, Sana no parece en tensión cuando lo hace, logra tomarla de la camiseta y se dispone a derribarla, esta vez sería su momento. Apenas apoya su cuerpo contra el de Sana esta reacciona, Uraraka recibe un fuerte golpe en la espalda desde arriba, algo duro, probablemente un codazo que no pudo ver venir por su posición inclinada hacia adelante para mantener su agarre en el torso de su oponente.

Eso fue suficiente para que su agarre se debilite, sin embargo.

En un solo segundo la veloz mujer felina se despega de ella y gira a su alrededor, aprovechando la confusión para dar vuelta la situación a su favor. Uraraka siente el calor de su piel alrededor de su cuello, la rodea con su brazo desde atrás, no aprieta lo suficiente pero la sola situación comienza a dejarla sin aliento. Levanta su mano metálica y muestra sus garras, la escucha reírse cerca de su oreja, no puede ver nada de ella allí atrás, no necesita hacerlo para darse cuenta que está confiada en su habilidad para burlarle en cada movimiento.

\- Creo que gané el primer Round – Dice en tono divertido.

Sana Arashi es rápida, ágil y no le falta la fuerza.

Justo como Gunhead avisó que pasaría, Ochaco encuentra oponentes más capaces que ella para el combate en cualquier logar, su quirk, su entero estilo no se apoya en el combate agresivo. Siempre quiso ser una heroína que rescate, que sirva de apoyo moral… pero si tiene que combatir para hacerlo entonces tendrá que endurecerse a la fuerza.

Peleando y peleando hasta que pueda salir de este tipo de situaciones.

Su quirk no se apoya en combate agresivo…

_\- Pero puede hacerlo - Gunhead le dijo una vez con todo el entusiasmo del mundo – Todo derribo, todo agarre, se apoya en las propiedades físicas de los combatientes. ¡El peso y la fuerza! –_

**_\- Pero… mi quirk- _**

_\- Te enfrentarás a oponentes más fuertes, más pesados e incluso más rápidos que tú. Por eso te enseñaré a usar tu quirk… - _

Pone ambas manos sobre el brazo de su captora, se aferra con fuerza mientras aprieta sus dientes, forcejea para liberarse pero no lo hace del todo, lo suficiente para que Sana no cree que ha ganado y baje la guardia pensando que son los últimos manotazos de alguien desesperado.

\- ¡_Tu quirk puede cambiar las reglas a tu favor! – _

Sana no puede salirse lo suficientemente rápido cuando se da cuenta de lo que ha pasado, Uraraka inclina su cuerpo hacia adelante con todas sus fuerzas y la morena sale despedida hacia arriba. Usando su quirk le ha hecho flotar y, como tal, ha perdido su peso completamente, no es más que una hoja desde que Uraraka tocó su brazo y, si hubiese levantado una pierna en el momento adecuado lo hubiese notado… por eso le distrajo.

Arashi flota a casi dos metros del suelo mirando con furia hacia Uraraka, esta le devuelve la mirada intensa mientras la toma del cuello de su camisa y la trae cerca.

\- _No hay fuerza inamovible para Uravity ¡Nada que no puedas derribar o mover! – _

No le toma demasiada fuerza dar unos dos giros, suelta a Sana en dirección a un árbol y esta sale volando a toda velocidad hacia allí.

\- ¡**Release! –**

Y al llegar lo suficientemente cerca su cuerpo recupera el peso, a tiempo para estrellar su espalda contra la dura madera del árbol y caer de rodilla al suelo, atajándose con las manos para no besar el mismo tras la fuerza del impacto. Uraraka levanta sus brazos y se prepara, se le escapa una pequeña mueca de sonrisa al ver su movimiento ejecutado a la perfección.

Por dentro grita de euforia, pudo hacerlo, pudo devolver la cortesía, pudo ponerse a la altura de las circunstancias e improvisar justo como Gunhead le había dicho. Ahora las reglas han cambiado, puede tocarla y cancelar sus movimientos para enviarla al suelo o hacia algo cercano, Sana sabe que tendrá que ir con más cuidado.

Sana levanta la mirada, una mezcla de enojo y orgullo en ella.

\- Parece que gané el primer Round – Le dice Ochaco desde lejos.

Definitivamente no era la misma que esperaba enfrentar, Sana se asegurará de no cometer el error de confundirla de nuevo.

* * *

Su lucha fue peleada, más que una lucha fue una prueba de fuerza mutua, no tuvieron ninguna regla predefinida pero se tomaron turnos para pasar de la ofensiva a la defensiva, allí brillaron las diferencias en sus estilos. Ochaco Uraraka es una luchadora rígida, su apariencia y tamaño engañan puesto que se para firme y no se deja tumbar fácilmente, el estilo de Gunhead se vale de los músculos y la corpulencia para meter peso sobre el enemigo pero Uraraka, falta de estas cosas, usa su quirk para compensar y desactivar cualquier intento de derribarla librando a su contrincante de cualquier peso con su quirk gravitatorio. Hubo momentos donde Sana se encontró en apuros realmente, dando contra el suelo o los objetos cercanos, siendo repelida tras sus rápidos ataques.

Sin embargo no fue todo para Uraraka, ella misma se encontró con el problema de la agilidad felina de su oponente, sus contundentes golpes rapidos, uno tras otro, sus toques eléctricos y su ferocidad luchando, se sintió abrumada por la cantidad de experiencia en combate que Sana tiene, especialmente sabiendo que no usó sus garras en ningún momento y eso lo hubiese hecho todo más peligroso.

Al final quedaron de acuerdo en que había sido demasiado hacia los 20 minutos de combate, al final de estos Uraraka se colapsó en el césped dejando salir un largo suspiro. Su cabello está opaco lleno de suciedad y polvo al igual que su ropa color oscuro, su pecho se infla y desinfla con ganas mientras intenta recuperar el aliento.

\- Haaaa… - Deja salir un bufido.

\- Eres una bastarda fuerte – Dice Sana, sentada en el suelo, su respiración no hacambiado pero se le nota ligeramente más roja, acalorada y algo grogui incluso.

\- No se vale que no te canses – Uraraka se queja.

\- No se vale que puedas hacerme volar con un solo toque –

Comparten una corta risa cansada, Uraraka gira en el suelo hasta quedar recostada de lado mirando a su compañera, Sana por su parte presta atención al cielo, su mirada en alto mientras ambos brazos se apoyan en el suelo detrás de su espalda.

\- Disculpa si todo esto fue algo repentino. Realmente me dejé llevar por momentos pero… fue divertido. – Vacila por un momento pero finalmente logra decirlo, se recuesta en el césped de nuevo y mira al cielo, considera que tal vez había sido todo demasiado rápido – Pero aun así… -

\- Yo te lo había prometido ¿No? Suerte que me has hecho acordar – Sana le corta haciendo un comentario mientras se ríe – Pero… ¿Por qué yo? –

\- ¿Hm? –

\- En ese momento dijiste que querias aprender a combatir como algunos de nosotros pero, en vez de pedirle ayuda a Momo o a Ojiro me la pediste a mí… ¿Por qué? –

Sería bastante raro si le pasara a ella, son estudiantes después de todo, si alguna de sus compañeras se acercara para pedirle que le enseñe Uraraka no sabría dónde meterse. Tal vez "enseñar" fue la palabra equivocada, en ese entonces pensaba que podría aprender de Sana pero no habilidades, quería aprender sobre su actitud. Gira su cabeza a la derecha, en dirección de su compañera, su cara fija en el cielo de la tarde de rasgos duros, su brazo metálico que acentúa esa actitud fría y cortante que suele tener, tan intimidante a veces pero también dulce cuando nadie la ve.

No tiene sentido que lo oculte, aunque parezca rara cuando le diga la razón.

\- Cuando estuve con Gunhead habló sobre… el "Héroe guerrero", el que con su sola mirada puede hacer temer a sus enemigos, el de espíritu indomable, "como un fuego que purifica pero todavía es una salvaje llama furiosa." Siempre decía que yo era de ese estilo… nunca le creí – Uraraka dice, Sana no hace un solo movimiento mientras escucha – Supongo que vi algo de ese Héroe Guerrero en ti más que en nadie, por eso quería probarme… -

\- Yo no me usaría de ejemplo para nada – Sana esboza una débil sonrisa, tarda unos segundos en voltear, como si estuviera memorizando alguna parte del cielo o la forma de una nube, pero finalmente se vuelve hacia Uraraka – Puedo ver lo que Gunhead dice en ti –

\- No soy… precisamente… intimidante –

\- Claro, no tienes enormes músculos o picos por todos lados o filosos dientes pero… ¿Quién necesita eso? – La morena se encoje de hombros – Cuando miras a tu oponente… cuando sigues adelante como lo hiciste con Bakugo… cuando tomas a alguien y le derribas con ese rostro serio… eres incluso más intimidante que yo –

\- ¿Y-yo…? –

\- "El fuego purificador…", no lo pondría de manera más dramática, pero peleando contigo sé que no te tomas a nadie a la ligera y, de ser necesario, protegerás a alguien con todo lo que tienes. Eso es lo que yo creo… lo que un héroe y un guerrero deben tener en común… -

\- Todavía tengo mucho que aprender –

\- Ambas tenemos que aprender, para eso estamos aquí –

Sus palabras son similares a las que gritó a Midoriya, "No somos héroes", a veces es difícil olvidarlo ya que los profesores y la gente los trata como si ya lo fueran, todavía son estudiantes de primer año y la carga suele ser demasiada para sus hombros. ¿Acaso Arashi sentirá lo mismo? ¿Estará abrumada por semejante responsabilidad de estar preparada para salvar a la gente en el futuro? Cuando el último de los héroes de hoy en día se retiren entonces estarán ellos solos, deberán pelear, salvar y ponerse frente al ciudadano común…

A veces es difícil pensar que deben aprender todo esto en tres años.

A veces olvida que siguen siendo niñas, pese a quien le pese. No deberían estar pensando a futuro todo el tiempo, tanta charla de héroes, guerreros y responsabilidades solo terminaría por envejecerlas prematuramente. Uraraka se levanta y se sienta allí, se aferra a sus propias rodillas y puede sonreír más tranquila, hay un ambiente algo cargado a su alrededor ahora mismo, tal vez les haría bien a ambas que cambiara el tema por algo más "normal", lo más que se pueda considerando quienes son.

Al menos ve algo que puede ser para conversar.

\- ¿Hiciste algo con tu cabello? –

Sana se ve confundida por esto, claramente, en su rostro se nota que la ha sacado de su zona de confort. El combate y las charlas sobre héroes son algo común para la muchacha morena pero mencionar algo como un arreglo de cabello y enseguida se voltea hacia Uraraka como si hubiese confesado un asesinato.

\- Siempre tienes una trenza hecha y hoy solo lo has atado con una cola –

Un cambio notorio considerando que nunca había visto a Sana sin su típica trenza, la soga de cabello lacio que ahora ocupa el lugar termina en una de sus manos, la acaricia, parece que incluso la misma muchacha había olvidado el cambio.

\- Tienes razón – Responde de manera seca y dudosa.

\- ¿Intentando impresionar a alguien? –

Uraraka trata de sacar adelante la conversación con algo de burla amistosa, afortunadamente Arashi no es Todoroki y toma el chiste como eso.

\- Comienzas a sonar como Mina… -

\- "Mina" – Uraraka repite – Sí que son cercanas –

No es la primera vez que escucha a ambas chicas llamarse mutuamente por el nombre y no el apellido, es algo raro considerando que solo se conocen desde hace unos meses pero, al mismo tiempo, las ha visto juntas durante la mayoría de esos meses. Sana dirige su mirada al bosque, deja salir un pequeño suspiro y pareciera sonrojarse, algo vergonzoso en la charla o en lo que han dicho.

\- Yo… ah… - Sana vuelve a hablar, aprieta sus labios y su voz se achica de una manera no típica para ella, el opuesto completo a sus usuales insultos gritones – No sé cómo trenzarme el cabello –

La primera reacción que Uraraka tiene, claro, es tomárselo como una broma, se queda mirando fijo y los ojos de Sana se fijan en ella por una fracción de segundo, lo suficiente para verla aguantando una carcajada.

\- ¿Es en serio? –

\- ¡No te rías! – Ahí está el tono agresivo nuevamente, aunque estando dirigido a ella causa algo de temor.

\- ¡Lo siento! ¡Me has sorprendido! – Ella alza sus manos para atajarse mientras pide perdón.

\- Sí… claro… -

\- Puedo hacerlo yo si quieres, sé cómo trenzar cabello –

Sana parece más sorprendida con cada segundo que pasa después de la proposición, realmente no se esperaba eso lo cual, de igual manera, sorprende a Uraraka. Justo como el día después de su reincorporación cuando fueron compañeras en el ejercicio de entrenamiento ella se ofrece a ayudarle, la morena toma con una mano la larga coleta y la estira sobre su hombro, el cabello castaño oscuro prácticamente negro es lacio pero ha perdido algo de su brillo conforme los días de polvo y aire libre han pasado.

Al momento de verla así Uraraka se plantea la razón por la cual no sabría hacerlo ella misma y no podría haber sido más obvio ¿Cómo se supone que podría haber aprendido a trenzar el cabello si hasta el año pasado solo tenía un solo brazo? Y ahora con una garra metálica eso no ha cambiado, los espacios entre los dedos deben de atascarse en el cabello tirando de manera dolorosa, sin mencionar la falta de tacto y control sobre su propia fuerza que conlleva una prótesis. La larga cola sobre el hombro atrae atención al hombro en cuestión, frio y brillante de color blanco, no solo el hombro sino que parte de su pecho está cubierto por metal también, visible gracias a la falta de mangas de su camiseta. Tal vez su falta de respuesta es por la vergüenza que le daría tenerla tan cerca de su herida, una herida que no puede borrar ni olvidar por más que quiera, Uraraka mira hacia abajo e intenta justificarse rápidamente.

\- Disculpa… no quiero ponerte incomoda –

La muchacha morena mira su propio cabello, habla en murmullos que sería difíciles de entender si estuviera un poco más lejos, un contraste a sus gritos desaforados del día a día.

\- Nunca nadie ha estado tan cerca de mi hombro, excepto Doctores y es mierda… - Parece enfadarse de solo mencionar la palabra "Doctores" frunciendo el ceño repentinamente – Pero… quiero ser "normal", el primer paso sería perder ese miedo… ¿No? –

Le mira con una sonrisa, como si Uraraka fuera a saber que es normal y que no lo es, se abstiene de comentar eso pues entiende de donde sale lo que dice. Una chica "normal", a los ojos de Arashi una muchacha femenina que sabe trenzar el cabello, una que no tiene miedo a mostrar sus defectos, una a la que no le pesa el cuerpo más de un lado.

_Entonces, al final del día, ambas queremos ser un poco más como otra gente._

Ochaco le devuelve la sonrisa.

\- Si eso te ayuda, con gusto – Le responde.

* * *

De lejos solo se puede ver, las dos muchachas hablan demasiado bajo para poder oírlas y el hecho de que es peligroso acercarse no ayuda, el pequeño grupo en los arbustos se ha dado por vencido intentándolo. Las sombras de los arboles ayudan a camuflarse bajo ese cielo de verano, los arbustos son la cobertura perfecta desde done mirar agazapados, los ruidos del bosque disfrazan sus pasos y cualquier movimiento de ramas que se les ocurra hacer. Desde donde él está solo puede ver a Uraraka arrodillada dándole la espalda casi por completo y, apenas, a Arashi sentada allí mirando hacia el frente mientras su cabello es trenzado cuidadosamente.

\- Pasaron de darse golpes a trenzarse el pelo – Dice frustrado el primero de los muchachos espía, esconde una vez más su cabellera rubia para no ser visto y larga un suspiro – Honestamente esto ha sido una pérdida de tiempo –

Una rama le da en la cara en forma de un bofetón naturalista.

\- ¡Traidor! – Frente a él se para un pequeño enano de cabello en forma de bolas, alrededor de su cuello cuelgan unos binoculares mientras que sus manos están ocupadas con el instrumento de zote – Vinimos aquí buscando cobre y encontramos oro –

\- Honestamente es mi culpa por seguirte cuando mencionaste algo de "acción entre chicas" –

\- Calladito – Ahora asomando la punta de sus binoculares entre las ramas que les cubren Mineta enfoca su mirada en las dos muchachas quienes no sospechan nada – El destino favorece a los que toman riesgos –

\- No sé qué esperabas encontrar aquí –

Mineta no baja los binoculares, su voz no tiene ni una pizca de broma en ella, la tensión es alta detrás de esos arbustos y es principalmente porque acaban de ver a dos feroces guerreras, dos que, si llegaran a descubrirles, les perseguirían por todo el bosque hasta hacer que paguen con creces.

\- Conoces ese tipo de historias… – Sus manos se aferran a los binoculares con fuerza, su pequeño cuerpo tumbado boca abajo entre los arbustos sin mover un solo musculo – Ambas muchachas solas se alejan del resto, se internan en el bosque sin decir nada… tal vez haya un lago cerca para nadar o… -

Sigue con sus locas ideas en silencio y a Kaminari se le hace difícil distinguir lo que dice, a este punto tampoco le importa demasiado. La razón por la que vino con Mineta fue por curiosidad, algo un poco más sano que el espiar,aunque mentiría si dijera que está decepcionado al no encontrar una escena más… atrayente. ¿Qué está pensando siquiera? Tendria que dejar de seguir al pequeño delincuente en cada treta que se le ocurre, pero, si no lo hiciera entonces le dejaría completamente solo… y no podría cuidarle para que no se meta en demasiados problemas.

\- ¿Tu qué piensas Midoriya? –

Un tercer habitante en el escondite a la sombra de los arboles levanta la mirada de su cuaderno, baja su lápiz y tuerce la cabeza, claramente no ha estado prestando atención desde hace minutos, ya durante la practica entre ambas muchachas no hacía más que anotar con rapidez.

\- ¿De qué? – Pregunta al cabo de unos segundos.

\- Ya sabes… de ellas –

\- Oh – Asiente el peliverde – Son bastante fuertes – Y con esa conclusión vuelve a su libreta.

Kaminari se ríe en voz baja – Claro –

Finalmente a Mineta se le une alguien para tumbarse en el piso y ver entre las hojas del arbusto, Kaminari entrecierra los ojos como si eso fuera a ayudarle con la distancia, pareciera que siguen hablando mientras Uraraka continua con la larga trenza de cabello.

\- ¿De qué crees que hablan? –

\- De chicos – Mineta baja los binoculares – De mí –

\- ¿Tienes una respuesta realista? –

\- Arashi tiene los calores cerca de mí –

\- Pero no de la manera que te imaginas – Kaminari alcanza los binoculares y les pega un tirón para traerlos cerca pero, claro, termina por traer a Mineta completo ahorcándolo con su propia herramienta – Déjame ver, sé leer labios –

\- ¡Oye! ¡Consíguete los tuyos! –

* * *

Al terminar Sana Arashi ha vuelto a su usual apariencia, se ve más natural con una larga trenza colgando de su cabeza hasta la mitad de su espalda, incluso esta trenza parece algo más bien hecha que la que lleva generalmente, durante el proceso Uraraka preguntó quién es la que le trenza el cabello de tanto en tanto a lo que su compañera respondió que su tío lo hace. Ella nunca ha visto a este tío y le cuesta imaginarse a Arashi sentada pacíficamente dejándose trenzar por un hombre adulto, al mismo tiempo le cuesta imaginarse a Arashi dejándose trenzar por cualquiera… pero ahí están.

La muchacha se levanta y pasa la mano por la larga trenza, su cabello queda firme en el lugar adornado por la coleta roja en la punta, lo empuja hacia atrás y mueve la cabeza para balancear la trenza un poco.

\- Gracias – Dice mientras cruza los brazos, parece que todavía le da vergüenza haber pedido ayuda para algo tan trivial.

\- Cuando necesites ayuda con eso de nuevo, dame un grito –Uraraka sonríe y la reconforta, puede ver cómo, lentamente, la morena también recupera su sonrisa.

\- Ya –

Sana se detiene por completo y alza la mirada en una dirección, se queda alerta, sus extremidades se ponen duras, de esta manera parece más un animal en peligro, si tuviera orejas como un felino entonces estas estarían paradas. Uraraka intenta seguir su mirada y puede ver algo moviéndose entre los arbustos, es demasiado tarde, sea lo que fuera parece haber reaccionado y está emprendiendo la retirada, Arashi gruñe y aprieta sus dientes con enojo.

\- ¡Ya los he visto! ¡Será mejor que empiecen a correr!-

El ajetreo de arbustos se aleja más y más hasta desaparecer en dirección al campamento, por los gritos agudos que intentan acallar Ochaco puede imaginarse de quien se trataba. Esos dos nunca van a aprender.

\- Como de… -

Les interrumpen nuevamente, el arbusto de donde el ruido provenía vuelve a moverse pero esta vez con más intensidad, esta vez Sana desaparece en busca de una roca para aventarle a los espias no tan silenciosos. Uraraka se queda mirando fijo esperando ver de quien se trata pues un tercer invitado no es normal cuando Kaminari y Mineta hacen de las suyas, no es hasta que aparece su rostro entre las hojas que finalmente se para y entra en modo nervioso.

Sana decide no aventar la roca en su mano al notar que Izuku Midoriya se acerca a ellas saludando con la tranquilidad más casual del mundo, en vez de eso se acerca a él para interrogarle.

\- ¡También nos espiabas! –

\- ¡No no!Estaba caminando por ahí cuando encontré a Kaminari y Mineta entre los arbustos, me dijeron que las habían encontrado a ustedes dos haciendo alguna especie de entrenamiento en secreto entonces decidí quedarme para observar. –

\- Entonces _estabas _espiándonos, Deku – Uraraka siente como su rostro comienza a subir la temperatura.

\- ¡No!... B-bueno… tal vez… pero no eran con mala intención… ¡N-Ni siquiera escuché lo que estaban hablando! –

\- Tomaste fotos ¿No? ¿Filmaste? –

Rodeándolo con rapidez Sana procede a cachearle, buscando cualquier cámara o dispositivo que podría haber usado con fines pervertidos, Uraraka sabe, sin embargo, que Deku nunca sería capaz de algo así incluso si se lo propusieran otras personas. Pronto, en una exclamación, Arashi encuentra un pequeño diario en su bolsillo y lo abre para leerlo, ella está convencida de que habrá dibujos pervertidos allí pero Midoriya le asegura que solo son notas suyas.

Deku da unos pasos al frente hasta pararse frente a Uraraka, esta por fin reacciona ante él y sonríe vergonzosamente, detrás Arashi vuela página por página buscando algo incriminatorio, preocupada por lo suyo.¿Qué tanto había visto? ¿Qué pensaba de eso? La joven chica de cabello castaño estuvo bombardeada por preguntas tan pronto como esos dos ojos verdes se posaron sobre ella, ya no podía calmarse, especialmente viendo su gentil sonrisa al momento de hablar.

\- Quería decir qué me su combate ha sido interesante, tan diferentes estilos pero tan efectivos los dos – Dice sin un solo titubeo, como cuando murmura sobre algo incesantemente – Especialmente tú, Uraraka, te veías fuerte e inamovible y… bueno… estuviste fantástica –

Enseguida ella perdió los estribos.

Había visto todo ¡Todo! La había visto actuar de manera tan salvaje, dándose golpes con Arashi como si fuera lo más normal ¿¡Cómo podría hablarle después de esto!?¿¡Acaso ahora la consideraría una guerrera antes que una mujer!? ¿¡Por qué le importa tanto!? ¡Estaba espiándola y anotando sobre ella!

\- ¡DEKU IDIOTA! – Le empuja con fuerza y sale corriendo.

\- ¿¡EH!? –

Tal vez fue excesivo pero no se le ocurría que más hacer en el momento, quería huir y eso fue lo que hizo. El problema vino después al darse cuenta que había dejado a Deku flotando por los aires y Arashi llegó al campamento con él atado a un hilo como si fuera un globo para pedirle que lo baje.

Al menos, habiendo pasado todos tanta vergüenza, se asegurarían de que nadie hable de esa tarde en bosque.

* * *

**Mas de un mes desde mi ultima actualización y lo lamento mucho. Realmente el principio del 2020 me ha tratado muy mal y no he podido concentrarme pero, finalmente, he terminado el condenado capitulo 25.**

**Les tenia abandonados hace mucho y por eso me disculpo, de nuevo, con suerte el proximo saldrá antes de febrero...**

**Gracias por leer y por estar soportando semejante vergüenza, espero les haya gustado y recuerden dejar su comentario debajo.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto! Espero**


	26. Tranquilidad

El ambiente de verano puede ser placentero y confuso a la vez, pasando de tardes calurosas imposibles de soportar a noches frías que hacen a uno dudar si debe sacar del armario el conjunto de invierno. Esta mañana es una de esas transiciones, a la sombra se puede sentir el frio, los árboles se mueven danzando con el viento casi congelante, entre sus hojas se asoma el sol, las primeras horas comienzan a calentar el ambiente aunque las sombras ocuparán todo lo visto por los estudiantes durante una hora más, a lo sumo. Caminar hasta el campamento central probó que ponerse ropa veraniega fue un error y el tener que sentarse en un ambiente similar a un salón de clases es aún más difícil pero, conforme amanece, los rayos de sol les alcanzan por la ventana y se hace más soportable.

Todo el mundo está dormido, lo estarán por un rato más, los presentes en el pequeño aula también podrían considerarse dormidos de la manera en que se apoyan en sus pupitres escuchando la monótona voz de su profesor. Los ojos se cierran en conjunto y, cuando comienzan a deslizarse al mundo de los sueños, la tiza trazando letras y diagramas en el pizarrón les da un fuerte sacudón de hombros para regresarlos, probablemente algo planeado por Eraser Head.

Sana tiene la mirada puesta en el exterior, habiéndose sentado junto a la ventana tan solo para tener más cerca ese placentero paisaje, no suele experimentar sueño tan seguido como sus compañeros dado su metabolismo pero la aburrida lección de Aizawa es un excelente sedante incluso para ella. Un haz de luz atraviesa el denso follaje y forma una línea sobre la superficie de su pupitre, no dudó en poner su mano allí para sentir en su piel la agradable sensación de calor, cerrar los ojos y suspirar oyendo el canto de los pájaros. Podría estar ahí afuera durmiendo bajo un árbol hasta que la despierte cualquiera sea el sonido que se le atraviese primero.

En vez de eso la ventana corrediza frente a ella se desliza hasta cerrarse con fuerza, empujón hecho por el profesor que repite su apellido una vez más, por su tono parece que no es la primera vez que le llama la atención.

\- Arashi – Aunque, siendo Aizawa, no se puede considerar su tono de "Estoy cercano a asesinarte" como un tono de grito.

Ella reacciona, obviamente, volteando hacia él aprovechando para ver que, efectivamente todos sus compañeros reprobados le miran fijamente.

\- Estaba escuchando – Dice con seguridad, una vil mentira.

\- Explique, entonces, sobre el tema en el que estaba –

Por supuesto que Eraser Head no caería en algo tan simple como eso pero tenía que intentar.

La pizarra está adornada con demasiado texto rodeando un dibujo crudo, su mente va directo al dibujo para intentar comprender una media hora de lección en unos segundos. El dibujo en si es un circulo de letras "H", entrecierra los ojos comprendiendo, al menos, que estos representan héroes (Aunque bien podría ser uno mismo moviéndose de lado a lado ya que cada H está conectada con una flecha a la siguiente formando el circulo), la figura del medio es, en cambio, un simple cuadrado pintado con tiza de color rojo.

Tiene que decir algo, por más estúpido que sea.

\- Claramente son… una manada de héroes en su estado salvaje – Ella levanta la mano y apunta con su dedo a la pizarra – Acechando a un búfalo para cazarlo –

Arquea una ceja mirando a Aizawa, ha logrado una sola cosa y es dejarlo sin palabras aunque su expresión asesina no ha cambiado, empeora conforme algunas risas contenidas de otros alumnos se escuchan a través del salón. Nadie llega a reírse por completo, claro, y todos los ruidos y movimientos se detienen tan pronto como el pelilargo voltea hacia su derecha, tras unos segundos se vuelve hacia Sana para concluir:

\- Gracioso – Su tono falto de cualquier tipo de emoción, afectado por el sueño como todos los presentes – Por eso nos quedaremos hoy unos veinte minutos más para que nos cuente más de sus chistes, Arashi –

Y lo siguiente fue una más audible orquesta de gruñidos y maldiciones autocensuradas, Sana frunce el ceño y se hunde un poco entre sus hombros.

La lección rápidamente volvió a lo que estaba tras que Aizawa aclarara que este castigo se aplica, también, a los integrantes (el integrante) del curso B.

El tema en cuestión no fue tan distinto, "Tácticas de reducción y flanqueo", sobre las situaciones donde los héroes son más numerosos que los villanos, como el villano puede ser engañado a actuar solo, la psicología tras dicha actitud y las maneras de reducir la amenaza efectivamente usando tácticas de equipo para confundirle. Un tema interesante que Aizawa da sin ningún ánimo haciéndolo una tarea de escuchar y comprender, metiendo palabras extrañas, geometría y psicología en el asunto para perder el poco interés que tenían sus alumnos al escuchar sobre el tema de ese día.

Lo único en la mente de Sana ahora mismo es que llegará veinte minutos tarde al almuerzo…

Y que tendría que disculparse con todos cuando pueda.

* * *

**Capítulo 26 – Tranquilidad**

* * *

Durante los últimos cuatro días ha estado intentando sobreponerse a su debilidad, algo que le ha evitado tener un quirk "poderoso". Desde que tiene uso de razón Kaminari ha estado atado a un límite, si usa su quirk por demasiado tiempo sus neuronas se fríen y, por un determinado periodo de tiempo, es incapaz de hacer más que babearse y caminar como un zombi, ni si quiera pudiendo recordar que pasó luego. La sensación es terrible, como si cerrara los ojos y, al despertar, el suelo entero esté bamboleándose, su cabeza latiendo como un corazón gigante, su sensibilidad a la luz dejándole ciego por minutos enteros, un montón de síntomas que le recuerdan a su propia debilidad.

¿Cómo podía ser un héroe si ni siquiera puede vencer su propio límite? "Plus Ultra" es algo más que un slogan, debe ir más allá de sí mismo si piensa salvar a alguien.

_\- Por eso es que tengo que hacerlo bien, esta semana es mi límite, si no… renunciaré al curso –_

Eso fue lo que dijo antes de comenzar, cara a cara con Arashi, ella no hizo más que preguntarle si estaba seguro, por supuesto que lo está, la determinación debió mostrarse en su cara claramente porque la misma muchacha sonrió al escucharle afirmar. No puede medirse con aquellos que son más fuerte si quedará fuera de combate, no solo es algo personal sino que se convertirá en una carga para todo el grupo como al escapar del bosque de las bestias.

Inhala y se prepara.

El quirk no es más que parte de uno, parte de su cuerpo, como lo han probado una y otra vez sus compañeros. Para controlar su propio quirk debe entonces poder controlar su propio cuerpo, la manera básica de hacerlo es controlando la función más básica de sí mismo: La respiración. De acuerdo a Sana Arashi eso es lo que le enseñaron en su familia ¿Quién estaría entonces más calificado para seguir el concejo que alguien con aspecto eléctrico como él? Él es el dueño de su propio cuerpo y, aunque vaya a costar, logrará conseguir dominar su propia habilidad.

Ella se mantiene parada en frente, mirándole fijo mientras comienza a brillar en amarillo, el sol de la tarde buscando refugio entre los arboles creando un ambiente oscuro aunque sobre ellos el cielo mismo siga con un aspecto brillante y anaranjado.

_\- Respira y concéntrate en eso – _Ella lo hace sonar bastante fácil.

Exhala, un solo segundo y ya todo está en marcha.

Su corazón se acelera y todo a su alrededor se vuelve un brillo incontrolable, la propia Sana se convierte en una silueta detrás de todos los rayos que salen de su propio cuerpo.

Sana se prepara, estira un brazo hacia adelante y comienza a caminar hacia atrás, pasos medidos mientras mueve sus brazos en forma de círculos arriando la electricidad que emana su compañero. Su cuerpo propio está en llamas por dentro, su mano derecha temblorosa, pone tensión en su muñeca y trae su mano cerca del pecho, nota que la bola eléctrica de color amarillo se dobla en su mayoría y se dirige hacia ella a toda velocidad como una flecha salida de un cuento de fantasía.

Su mano ataja la completa fuerza del quirk de Kaminari y eso mismo le hace caer con una rodilla en el suelo, comienza a quejarse en voz alta sin darse cuenta por el esfuerzo.

Si no libera la energía terminará desangrándose o algo así.

Da una vuelta sobre su propio eje y, justo como lo ha hecho antes, apunta sus dedos hacia arriba liberando con un grito un potente rayo que se eleva hasta perderse entre las nubes de la tarde.

El sonido es suficiente para dejarle aturdida por un pequeño momento, baja su brazo lentamente recuperándose del repentino golpe de adrenalina.

Eso se habría salido de las manos fácilmente, pero por suerte ella ha aprendido como liberar energía aún más fácil.

Aun así no está lista para tanta energía, puede sentir ese particular y desagradable olor, limpia con un dedo metálico debajo de su ojo derecho y el metal blanco se tiñe del particular rojo sanguíneo. Aunque ahora no siente más que una ligera molestia corporal sus ojos parecen arder, especialmente el derecho, un cosquilleo que no puede aliviar rascándose.

Todavía no es tan fuerte como para soportar esos niveles, al parecer, y su cuerpo sufre por ello.

Si fuera a mantenerse así por más que unos segundos…

\- ¡Mi cabeza me está matando! –

Kaminari grita y le llama la atención, está allí arrodillado apareciendo poco a poco mientras el polvo levantado desaparece a su alrededor. Sus pupilas pequeñas y su palidez denotan que no está bien del todo, como suele pasarle después de usar su quirk, pero si hay una diferencia notable con otras veces.

\- Oye… estás hablando – Sana le comenta.

\- ¿Eh? – Él tarda en caer pero pronto se da cuenta de ello - ¡Oh! ¡Tienes razón! ¡No estoy tonto! ¡No estoy…! –

En su euforia intenta levantarse y acercarse a su compañera pero semejante movimiento repentino le envía al suelo con pocas fuerzas, sin embargo todavía mantiene la conciencia.

\- Cuidado – Sana se acerca a él para socorrerlo pero Kaminari ya está en el suelo de espaldas, estira sus brazos hacia arriba mientras festeja y da gritos de alegría.

\- ¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice! – Clama por su victoria unas veces antes de dejar caer sus manos al césped y suspirar – Eres… un genio… -

Esto toma por sorpresa a Sana quien solo aparta la vista – Solo repetí lo que me dijo mi abuela, pensé que te ayudaría más que a otros –

\- Entonces debo agradecerle a tu abuela –

El rubio ríe, su alegría es contagiosa y Sana pronto se encuentra sonriendo, puede entenderlo perfectamente, nada es mejor como superar tu propia frustración especialmente si esta es causada por ti mismo. Incluso si es un pequeño paso ya está más cerca de convertirse en un héroe hecho y derecho, puede retomar el curso con el resto y trabajar sobre sus debilidades para hacerse aún más fuerte.

\- Eso que hiciste con el ojo también fue sorprendente – Dice Kaminari hacia su derecha donde Arashi reposa sentada.

\- ¿Mi ojo? –

\- Ya sabes, que se encendió por un momento, se vio muy cool –

Esta vez fue más fácil y rápido liberar su energía en forma de un rayo pero no notó nada en sus ojos ¿Podría ser una confusión? Entre tantos brillos blancos y amarillos de los dos fácilmente Kaminari habría visto algo que no pasó.

Se quedan en silencio un rato pero retomarían el ejercicio tan pronto como Kaminari sea capaz de pararse, tendrían que repetirlo si quieren saber exactamente como lo hizo y como puede repetirlo. Aunque queden exhaustos esa noche visitarían unas aguas termales que están dentro del territorio del campamento, él comentó que estaba emocionado porque nunca había ido a uno y coincidieron en eso.

Mientras tanto un poco más de sangre cae de su ojo y ella lo limpia.

* * *

Y horas después se encuentra mirándose al espejo, uno pequeño de bolsillo que le prestó una de sus compañeras y se llevó para hacerse una revisión cada tanto. Con su índice estira la piel alrededor de su ojo y busca algo distinto pero no encuentra nada, todo está en su lugar, al mismo tiempo es difícil ver ya que el calor que viene de las aguas termales afuera es suficiente para empañar el cristal.

Aleja el espejo de su cara e intenta verse a sí misma pero funciona aún menos así que cierra el espejo y lo avienta sobre su montón de ropa.

No necesita un espejo para mirarse, con solo apuntar su rostro hacia abajo puede hacerlo, independientemente de lo que haga termina por desviar la mirada a su hombro izquierdo. Si bien para la piscina solo es suficiente con que tenga cuidado al no mojarse por demasiado tiempo los entornos húmedos son otra cosa y es mejor mantener la prótesis lo más seca posible, ata una bolsa de plástico alrededor para protegerle de la humedad, además de que para un Onsen sería demasiado poco higiénico que esté expuesta.

Mueve su hombro arriba y abajo, agitando el pequeño metal que todavía responde a pesar de haber retirado el resto del brazo, la bolsa produce un ruido seseante bastante molesto.

_\- Te vez ridícula – Se dice a si misma – Debería haber dicho que estaba enferma – _

Mira hacia la abertura cubierta, a solo unos pasos donde escucha a sus compañeras charlar.

Podría fácilmente darse la vuelta y correr para luego pensar en una excusa.

Sería demasiado evidente considerando que ayer le dijo a Uraraka que quería ser "una chica normal".

_\- Yo y mi gran bocota – _

Y con ese suspiro final camina hacia el Onsen con una toalla alrededor de su torso para cubrirle.

* * *

Como mencionó a Kaminari antes nunca había estado en unas aguas termales, sabe de qué van pero no tiene la experiencia, al entrar a la zona donde están las mencionadas aguas inmediatamente apartó la mirada antes de notar a cualquiera. Emprendió su camino hasta uno de los bordes y allí se sienta ahora mismo, el agua caliente que envuelve sus piernas de manera agradable, el suelo se encuentra sorprendentemente frio al apoyarse allí, no hace otra cosa que no mirar el agua y sus propios pies balancearse dentro lentamente.

No puede meterse en el agua, eso ha quedado claro, la otra opción es mojarse en su mayoría y usar un pequeño recipiente para tirar agua sobre su único hombro y su espalda, para eso ha venido preparada y deja junto al borde una jarra pequeña de metal. Claro, tiene un problema y ese es que no puede hacer dos cosas a la vez, su única mano está ocupada teniendo la toalla que tapa su torso pero, si es que va a mojarse, no puede sostenerla por el frente para cubrirse. Con un suspiro finalmente se rinde y hace la toalla a un lado, se inclina hacia adelante para llenar la jarra con agua y levanta la mirada hacia sus compañeras, hay una extraña falta de ruido…

Momo y Jiro están juntas pero la primera en el agua y la segunda descansando en el borde con una toalla alrededor de sí, del otro lado un pedazo de agua faltante ovalado indica que, en ese espacio Hagakure descansa tranquila, Ashido está al fondo charlando con Tsuyu quien es solo un par de ojos y cabello, este atado por encima con cuidado para no sumergirlo.

Uraraka quien no está en la visión de Arashi, se le aparece por el costado, sosteniendo con su antebrazo una toalla, la morena levanta el brazo para echarse agua ella sola pero descubre que es algo difícil mojar el lado derecho de su espalda con el brazo derecho.

Lo único que logra es salpicar su cara y cerrar sus ojos por reflejo.

\- Tendría que haber previsto esto… ¿No? – Dice, sin querer abrirlos como si eso fuera a ocultarla al menos un poquito.

\- Probablemente –

Con ese pequeño comentario le entrega la jarra y se gira hacia la derecha, Uraraka se arrodilla detrás y, con lentitud algo exasperante, carga agua para luego echarla sobre su espalda. Sana puede alcanzar su toalla y ponerla a descansar sobre su regazo mientras tanto, cierra los ojos por un momento para poder relajarse, el calor sobre su piel y el agua corriendo por su espalda es suficiente para lograr que lo haga por primera vez desde hace dos o tres días.

Pero, quedarse allí solo le da más incomodidad conforme pasan los minutos, por tanto decide comentarle algo a Uraraka, la misma ha dejado la jarra de lado y solo se sienta en el suelo junto a ella sumergiendo solo sus piernas de la misma manera.

\- Esto es más silencioso de lo que esperaba – Habla entre dientes dejando la charla entre ellas dos.

\- Es verdad - La muchacha ríe en voz baja, tiñéndose de rojo – Supongo que eso pasa cuando nadie había ido nunca a algún lugar así, estamos todas algo… ya sabes… con vergüenza –

\- Creí que era la única –

\- No todo el mundo es tan normal, al parecer –

Con ese comentario queda claro que, otra vez, Sana se preocupaba por nada, nadie notaria lo extraña que se ve, eso es algo bueno pero al mismo tiempo siente que debería atraer un poco la atención para romper el hielo. Sería la manera de pagarles por todas esas situaciones donde ella fue quien lo hizo así de vergonzoso actuando de manera insegura.

\- Deberíamos haber traído alcohol de contrabando, he escuchado que te afecta más en estos lugares – Y la única manera que tiene de romper el hielo es siendo ella misma, la irresponsable rebelde del salón - ¿Dónde creen que tienen todo el alcohol escondido los profesores? –

Su respuesta fue la esperada, una mirada seria y algo enojada de Momo quien se debe haber tomado el comentario en serio.

\- ¡Eso es peligroso! Está estrictamente prohibido tomar alcohol en un Onsen -

\- ¡Aun así! ¡Deberíamos buscarlo cuando tengamos una noche libre! - Hagakure interviene haciendo lo que podría interpretarse como alzar la mano para hablar.

\- Suena como que has estado en un Onsen antes, Yaoyorozu – Sana dice, correctamente, la muchacha responde asintiendo.

\- Está algo enfadada porque llevamos toallas, dice que también va contra las reglas – Jiro menciona desde atrás con una sonrisa – A pesar de que ella ha estado bajo el agua desde que llegamos para no andar por ahí sin toalla –

\- No es en contra de las reglas, solo digo que, si hubiera un supervisor, estarían todas en problemas –

Jiro intercambia miradas con Sana y las dos se encojen de hombros, no hay otra forma de lidiar con Momo más que hacer su voluntad hasta que admita estar mal, eso lo han descubierto a través de los días juntas. Finalmente, después de otro momento de silencio, la muchacha de los auriculares se desprende de su toalla quedando en completa desnudez, deja la misma en el suelo y se ve a Momo reaccionar, sus ojos se abren como platos y lucha por no voltear para ver si es un simple truco.

\- De todas formas no puedo sostenerla bien – Sana sigue el juego y hace un bollo con su toalla para dejarla a su lado.

\- ¡Me gusta este juego! – Hagakure exclama agitándose en el agua, solo para ser frenada por una Tsuyu nada sorprendida.

\- Para ti no hay diferencia, Tooru –

\- ¡Que mala! –

Seguido a esto fue Mina Ashido quien, para no quedarse atrás y como ya había dejado su toalla de lado, emerge del agua y descansa sobre una roca, cruzando sus piernas para dejar salir un gran bufido que atrae la atención, si es que el agua salpicando por la brusquedad de su salida no lo hacía ya.

\- El aire se siente bien ¿Saben? –

En unos segundos todas habían quedado en una desnudez conjunta, si hay alguna manera que el grupo no se sintiera tan avergonzado por la situación entonces es el estar en igualdad de condiciones. Sana mira hacia un lado y nota que Uraraka ya no está, despojada de su toalla también, se mete en el agua hasta tapar gran parte de su cuerpo, mira hacia atrás sobre su espalda riendo y, sin palabras, admitiendo que ha sido una buena idea.

Momo pregunta dónde está su propia toalla y esta vuela sobre las aguas aterrizando sobre una piedra del otro lado del lugar, Jiro recibe una reprimenda por hacer eso pero probablemente no porque haya roto alguna regla. El pequeño grupo de chicas se reúne en medio del Onsen para charlar, la intensa vergüenza autoinducida mezclándose con el ambiente caluroso relajante termina por darles el perfecto momento de calma para poder pasar el rato juntas, Sana cruza hasta reunirse con ellas tomando asiento junto a Mina sobre esa roca.

El tiempo pasó volando entre los comentarios sobre el campamento y los planes de Hagakure para espiar a los chicos que siguieron siendo rechazados hasta el último momento.

Incluso hubo una interferencia por parte de Kota que les salvó de un momento incómodo y le agradecieron.

Un Onsen no debería ser un lugar lleno de risas, planes locos y chapoteos pero, después de todo, son adolescentes.

Normales o no.

Disfrutando de una tranquilidad que terminaría muy pronto.

Al ocaso del siguiente día todas estarían luchando por sus vidas…

* * *

**El ultimo capitulo antes de la catastrofe ¿Que clase de peligros se enfrentará Sana cuando llegue el asedio del campamento? ****Solo un capitulo para averiguarlo.**

**Gracias por leer, como siempre, y recuerden dejar sus opiniones debajo que siempre se aprecian mucho.**

**¿Tienes Discord y quieres chatear con otros escritores? ¡Entonces pásate por mi perfil para buscar el link para un servidor de Discord dedicado a aquellos en con ganas de comunicarse con sus compañeros lectores!**


	27. Rugido infernal

La cena fue interesante por decirlo de alguna manera, todo el mundo trabajó con gran determinación (obligados por Iida en parte) para hacer la mejor cena que han tenido en esos cinco días de campamento. Hubo un ánimo alto durante todo ese día, tanto durante los ejercicios de mejora de Quirk como durante los momentos de descanso, tal vez sea porque, después de tantos días trabajando duro, todos comenzaban a hacer avances en lo personal. Tal vez tiene que ver con que, una vez pasado el cuarto día, todos comenzaron a darse cuenta que la semana llegaría a su fin enseguida y quieren disfrutar de su campamento juntos lo más posible. Esto estuvo sumado a que las Pussycats anunciaron una prueba que vendría a continuación de la cena, una prueba de "coraje", así le llamaron aunque no es más que un juego algo tonto sobre asustarse unos a los otros usando el bosque como lugar perfecto para estas emboscadas de miedo.

Así, una vez todos estuvieron con el estómago lleno, se reunieron afuera, murmurando y charlando entre ellos, esperando la explicación completa de lo que sería este ejercicio.

Al menos eso pensaban.

Aizawa llama la atención escondiendo su rostro detrás de las vendas que cuelgan alrededor de su cuello - Antes de eso, aunque me duela decirlo, el grupo de reprobados no asistirá a la prueba de coraje – No le duele decirlo para nada, está escondiendo una sonrisa de seguro.

Era de esperarse que no participarían en ninguno de los juegos, Sana no se sorprende para nada, suspira aturdida un poco por los gritos y llantos de Ashido y Kaminari quien comienzan a ser arrastrados hacia el aterrador salón de las lecciones.

\- Vaya, que porquería – Kirishima dice pateando el suelo - ¡ACK! –

Unas vendas se abalanzan sobre él trayéndolo del rostro hacia atrás, como víboras atacando a su presa repentinamente, logra sacárselas de encima y gracias a esto Sana voltea a tiempo para atrapar la venda que venía por ella con una sola mano y sacársela de encima.

\- No se hagan los rebeldes ahora, el entrenamiento de hoy no ha dado mucho fruto por tanto debemos prepararnos y repetir todo de nuevo – Aizawa insiste al ver que Sana y Ejirou logran zafarse.

\- Puedo ir sola, ya he entendido –

\- ¡Yo también profesor! –

\- Bien, síganme entonces –

Aizawa parece algo enfadado de que no pueda arrastrarles por el suelo hasta la clase, a modo de consolación termina llevándose con él a Satou quien estaba intentando escaparse silenciosamente hacia el bosque, pasa gritando incapaz de hacer algo hasta seguir a la pequeña fila de condenados.

\- Al menos tendremos mañana para hacer algo divertido – Kirishima comenta caminando tras ellos, dejan atrás paso a paso el grupo de compañeros que escuchan la explicación del ejercicio.

\- No contaría con ello – Sana apunta discretamente hacia adelante – Hay un monstruo peor que cualquier cosa ficticia que nos secuestrará si intentamos divertirnos –

Unos metros más y todo el mundo ha desaparecido de su vista, solo están ellos y el pequeño trayecto que va hasta el salón improvisado del campamento. Detrás de los quejidos y los comentarios de Aizawa se escucha algo sobre el bosque…

Un rugido.

Ominoso y letal, como una bestia insaciable salida de una película, gutural, el mismo viento del bosque parece traerlo mientras lo acalla lentamente con el crujir de las hojas.

\- Dijeron que usarían bestias para el ejercicio pero eso es algo excesivo –

Aizawa comenta.

Independientemente de su comentario Sana termina mirando al bosque intensamente, como si pudiera ver más allá de él con la suficiente concentración, ese rugido le ha helado la sangre, siente que lo ha escuchado antes pero no sabe dónde.

\- ¡Arashi! –

Ha dejado de caminar sin saberlo, y el grito es suficiente para que vuelva con sus compañeros.

* * *

**Capítulo 27 – Rugido Infernal**

* * *

La situación escaló de una manera impredecible, pronto todo se había ido de las manos de los héroes y se notaba en el ambiente, tan pronto como el aviso de que están bajo ataque llegó el profesor Aizawa salió corriendo desesperado afuera diciéndoles brevemente que se queden allí. Fue una orden, no una sugerencia, si hubiese sido sobre cualquier otra cosa entonces hubiesen planeado su escape pero, de repente, todo mundo estaba paralizado. ¿Cómo llegaron hasta allí? ¿Cómo saben dónde están? ¿Acaso atacaron ahora mismo que están todos separados? ¿Dónde están el resto de sus compañeros? ¿Alguno estará herido?

Es imposible saber todo desde el pequeño salón al que están confinados, los alumnos han quedado descubiertos afuera durante el ejercicio que empezó hace menos de media hora. No hay manera de decir cuántos villanos hay fuera ni que es lo que planean.

Afuera es donde está el caos, ninguna voz, ninguna señal de combate pero el bosque arde bajo un asalto de fuego azulado claramente provocado por un quirk de villano, sin mencionar los grandes golpes y explosiones a distancia que se escuchan cuando sea que alguien con potencia como Bakugo o Midoriya entran en combate, al menos eso es lo que suponen ellos.

Sana se encuentra sentada en su pupitre y, junto a ella, Mina está apoyada sobre la mesa. Satou se mantiene callado detrás de su propia mesa, Kaminari intenta calmar a Kirishima quien camina de lado a lado del salón con claro nerviosismo.

\- ¡No podemos quedarnos aquí haciendo nada! –

\- No seas estúpido – Monoma, exclama, se nota en sus ojos temblorosos que teme por su vida y la de sus compañeros, pero logra hablar con seguridad y ser la voz de la razón – Ir ahí afuera solo hará que te conviertas en un objetivo, debemos quedarnos aquí y mantener el fuerte hasta que lleguen los demás –

\- Viejo, tiene razón, no lograrás nada, solo que Aizawa te meta dentro de nuevo y gastarás el tiempo que tiene para ir a buscar al resto –

Ante la respuesta de Kaminari el pelirrojo arremete con un grito desesperado - ¡¿No somos héroes también?! –

No, no lo son, eso ha quedado claro en estos días, tanto su fortaleza física como la mental no se comparan con las de un héroe de verdad, con solo decir eso Kirishima aparta la mirada y logra sentarse sobre una mesa golpeando un puño sobre ella con frustración. Esa sensación de impotencia se acentúa con los ruidos de combate ahí fuera, un gruñido infernal que suena como la música de fondo desde el bosque en llamas, un infierno color azul que ilumina la noche que tendría que ser pacífica.

\- Nadie irá a ningún lado –

Una persona más aparece por el salón, tomando a todos por sorpresa, segundos les toma para reconocerle y enseguida verlo como un faro de esperanza.

Un héroe de verdad: Vlad King.

\- ¡Profesor! ¡Está bien! – Monoma es quien está más feliz de verle.

\- Por supuesto que sí, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de nuestra situación –

\- ¡Por eso digo qu- ! –

Kirishima, que estaba a punto de recalcar su opinión, es callado por la gran silueta del héroe frente a él, imponente y serio.

\- Un héroe no puede estar en todos lados a la vez, debe aprender sobre sus debilidades y sus fuerzas, ahora mismo mandarlos ahí afuera seria ir en contra del sentido común. Nosotros somos responsables por ustedes, confiamos en que vendrán a la seguridad de este lugar y, de la misma, manera, les pido que confíen en los profesionales –

No le habla directamente a nadie a pesar que es claramente un reproche en contra de lo que ve, en los ojos de esos jóvenes estudiantes ve que quieren ayudar, quieren pelear, lo entiende, pero no puede hacer algo tan arriesgado porque sabe lo que sienten.

\- Por ahora esperamos a que Mandalay nos actualice sobre la situación ahí afuera –

Está claro lo que tienen que hacer, no hay vuelta que darle.

* * *

Es imposible saber cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que están esperando noticias del exterior, se siente como horas pero, en realidad, no deben ser más de veinte minutos. Lo gracioso es que incluso si mirara su celular o el reloj de la pared no podría saberlo tampoco, los nervios y la tensión en el aire le han hecho olvidar completamente a qué hora comenzó la clase de apoyo. Solía fijarse el reloj cada cinco minutos esperando que pase más rápido pero, ahora, no puede ni leer las manecillas.

Siempre hay algo que puede ser gracioso en terribles situaciones como esta.

Desde la ventana Ashido puede ver perfectamente ese gran fuego azul asomándose por la derecha, algo irreal que parecería hermoso si no fuese tan violento como un fuego que amenaza con sus vidas, es tan misterioso como el motivo por el que están bajo ataque. Decide apartar la mirada del ventanal para volverla hacia la compañera a su lado, Arashi, ha estado completamente silenciosa y es raro que no haya intentado irse para pelear, está nerviosa, de tal manera que ha estado escarbando en la madera de la mesa con su dedo metálico durante ya varios minutos y solo ahora lo nota, tanteando la profundidad del agujero que ha hecho con su otra mano.

\- Estaremos bien ¿No? – Mina dice en voz baja, la morena se gira hacia ella y sonríe apenas – Hay que calmarse -

\- Hay como seis profesionales ahí fuera –

Su conversación se corta por un rugido, este parece más cercano, han estado sucediendo con pequeños intervalos entre ellos, al escucharles Mina solo puede recordar a la grotesca bestia que molió a golpes a Aizawa en la USJ. Una bestia salvaje que todavía le provoca escalofríos de solo tenerla en la mente, si algo así está suelto ahí afuera entonces todo se complicaría.

Mina de pronto siente una mano sobre la suya, Sana sigue mirando hacia afuera pero la toma de la mano en un intento por tranquilizarla.

Y ella dijo que había que calmarse.

\- Esos gritos me ponen nerviosa – Menciona Mina en voz baja.

\- A mí también – Sana responde.

**\- ¡¿Quién anda ahí?! –**

Vlad grita de repente causando que todo mundo deje su asiento para pararse, voltean a tiempo para ver a alguien desconocido apareciendo por la puerta, su cuerpo se enciende en llamas azules y su sonrisa maltrecha de completa locura acompaña bastante bien a su piel marcada y desgarrada. Por un momento todo mundo se prepara como si fueran a ser incinerados.

En un solo segundo Vlad reacciona abalanzándose sobre él, le toma de la cabeza y lo estampa contra el muro con todas sus fuerzas, lo suficiente para quebrar este mismo, enseguida sangre sale del equipamiento en su brazo y esta se endurece hasta hacer una pequeña prisión alrededor del villano y su propia extremidad. El villano no parece imutarse por eso, todavía mantiene una gran sonrisa mientras entabla miradas con el héroe de colmillos.

\- Vaya, veo que la cosa está tranquila aquí dentro – Dice tranquilamente – Perdieron ya ¿No se dan cuenta? Lo hicieron en el momento que perdieron la iniciativa en este combate –

\- ¡Cierra la boca bastardo! –

\- No son héroes, solo un grupo de amateurs que dejan a uno de sus alumnos para ser secuestrado por una banda de villanos –

\- Entonces ese es su plan ¿Eh? – Vlad, todavía sosteniendo al villano por la cabeza, aprieta con furia su mano esperando causar algo de dolor – No es tan fácil –

\- Muchos de nosotros, pocos de ustedes, cada uno con su propio objetivo de por medio – El villano deja de prestarle atención a Vlad, como si eso fuera posible, y fija los ojos en el grupo de estudiantes, específicamente en una de ellas – Creería que él ya estaría aquí, Arashi –

"Morirás esta noche" Termina susurrando, aunque no se le escuche los movimientos de sus labios son suficiente.

El comentario hiela la sangre de los estudiantes.

Vlad insiste en que siga hablando pero el villano no hace más que divagar sobre su objetivo, Mina ya no está escuchando, se gira hacia Sana quien desaparece del grupo y va en dirección a la ventana. No parece estar presente ahora, su mirada perdida en el bosque teñido de fuego azul por culpa del huésped indeseable en ese salón, de fondo escuchan la pelea verbal y, detrás de eso, el guido salido del infierno se hace presente una vez más.

Crujidos, el bosque en llamas, gritos, rugidos, cosas quebrándose, el suelo agitándose.

Todo en repetición.

Más cerca, más aterrador, más inhumano.

Algo grande viene.

El villano quemado ríe.

\- ¿Q-que está pasando…? –

Y un último rugido que agita las ventanas.

Mina es asaltada por el brazo de Sana, es frio y metálico, le da cosquillas cuando le toca, le empuja con fuerza para hacerla a un lado mientras ella también corre hacia el costado, liberando el camino hacia Vlad King.

Un ruido enorme sucede después, la pared entera que apunta hacia el bosque se cae y los escombros evitan cualquier vista.

El salón entero queda sumido en la destrucción.

* * *

Hay polvo por todos lados, en sus ojos, en su ropa, volando por el aire, pedazos de concreto que todavía se desprenden del débil techo que queda mal apoyado al faltarle una pared entera. Los pupitres han sido barridos o destruidos fuera de vista, lo poco que puede ver dentro del salón le indica que sus compañeros están en el suelo, incluso Vlad King lo está, recuperándose del repentino golpe, más notoriamente un enorme árbol del bosque está incrustado en medio del salón creando una pared por la cual no puede ver al resto del otro lado.

Ella misma está en suelo, logra apoyar ambas manos para comenzar a levantarse pero todavía se siente mareada y hay algo de dolor en sus piernas, algún pedazo de algo le ha golpeado y está llena de raspones. Vlad King está en el suelo también, apoyado en contra del árbol, se aferra a su propio brazo el cual está herido, probablemente por sacarlo de esa prisión de cristal rojo con tanta rapidez para no ser aplastado por el enorme árbol.

Una fuerza monstruosa hizo esto.

Entonces le ve.

Una vista salida del mismo infierno de fuego azul y, sin duda, el autor de los rugidos que le han vuelto loca esta ultima hora.

Cuernos en su cabeza escamosa y un cuerpo completamente desnudo salvo por unos pantalones rasgados, músculos enormes que se ven tan duros como el acero, un solo ojo de reptil que brilla con un amarillo irreal sobre la piel dentada y llena de cicatrices color rojo oscuro. Sus dientes se separan, abriendo las enormes fauces de un monstruo que enseguida deja salir un alarido de pesadilla que causa aún más confusión.

Ashido instintivamente se arrastra hacia tras, temblando de miedo, el mismísimo diablo ha tirado el salón abajo y espera un contendiente.

El contendiente ya está afuera.

Sana es la única que emerge del caos.

Paso a paso hacia el enemigo.

Mina quiere gritar pero no tiene aire en sus pulmones para hacerlo.

El lagarto y el tigre frente a frente, se miran uno al otro.

_No saldrás con vida… no lo hagas…_

Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, su mirada se vuelve borrosa.

Sana está fuera del alcance de todos, siempre lo estuvo.

Siempre la llevó una sola cosa hacia adelante.

Vengarse por la muerte de Sana Arashi.

Y ahora tiene a uno de esos asesinos frente a ella.

* * *

**Después de una ausencia larga ya vengo con nuevos capítulos, ahora prometo definitivamente publicar cada cuatro días en compensación por mi ausencia, vamos a avanzar rápido hacia el final ahora que empieza la batalla.**

**Gracias por leer, como siempre y espero verlos aquí para el final que se acerca en diez capitulos exactamente.**

**Nos leemos pronto**


	28. Hacia la batalla decisiva

Caos en la habitación, eso fue lo que hubo, repentino y sin piedad, así funciona el caos.

No recuerda exactamente como pero Sana pudo prever el ataque del villano fuera, el rugido aterrador que escuchó era conocido aunque haya tardado en darse cuenta, debería haberlo hecho antes. Apoya una mano sobre un pedazo de escombro en el suelo y logra reincorporarse, a su alrededor de se ve poco y nada, polvo, un tronco incrustado en medio de la situación, la silueta de Vlad King completamente inmóvil, no puede ver al resto de sus compañeros salvo a Ashido quien está en el suelo gruñendo, luchando por recuperar la conciencia después del golpe contra el suelo.

La única luz proviene de afuera, el azul del bosque en llamas, la tenue luz de una luna que es tapada por nubes de tanto en tanto. Siguiendo eso como puede Sana deja su apoyo y camina hasta dar su hombro contra el tronco que atraviesa la habitación, tose para aclarar su garganta de tanta porquería en el aire, ve hacia afuera y alguien enorme aparece segundo a segundo mientras se disipa la neblina falsa.

Crocous, no había duda por esos rugidos.

El enorme lagarto rojo se para allí sin hace nada aunque claramente la ha visto aparecer, aunque no puede ver muy bien Sana se lo puede imaginar sonriendo.

Logra reincorporarse y avanza hacia afuera llegando a la pila de concreto que escala con un par de pasos no muy firmes, se deja caer deslizando y termina el césped afuera, ahora tiene la atención completa de su enemigo. ¿Cómo supo que estaba allí? Esa es una pregunta que está grabada en su mente pero no su prioridad principal ahora mismo. Mientras se aleja del maltrecho salón puede escuchar a sus compañeros toser, preguntarse entre ellos si están bien.

_Viene por mí, según lo que dijo ese bastardo, si nos quedamos aquí entonces los pondré en peligro._

Crocous está sonriendo, como ella pensó, sus enormes y amenazantes dientes parecen una fila de lapidas maltrechas, su único ojo la mira des costado mientras él ladea la cabeza, un ojo amarillo brillante que anuncia la muerte justo como esa primera vez que se encontraron.

* * *

**Capítulo 28 – Hacia la batalla decisiva**

* * *

El viento sopla chocando en sus oídos, agitando su cabello, viento de cenizas, hojas muertas y grises, escombros de un anormal color azulado. Sus ojos están abiertos, alerta, sus articulaciones relajadas pero tensas, tiene ganas de saltar en el lugar, una inquietud recorre todo su cuerpo, su boca sabe a sangre a pesar de estar completamente seca, su pecho se infla con sus grandes exhalaciones e inhalaciones mientras camina.

Cada paso es meticuloso, su mirada no se aparta del oponente.

Un extraño sentimiento la invade, como estar desnuda en invierno frente a su propia cama, le incomoda, le molesta, pero sabe que va a estar a gusto pronto, que encontrará alivio solamente porque ha podido sentir el frio en su piel.

Eso debe sentir un depredador al cazar.

Eso debe sentir un guerrero al embarcarse a una batalla.

La persona frente a ella ha dejado de ser eso, una persona, le mira con ojos hambrientos y, sin embargo, no se mueve. Ambos se dan tiempo suficiente para que Sana camine esos pocos metros hasta estar más cerca, ambos saben que es lo que va a pasar y, sin embargo, dejan que se alargue durante el tiempo necesario. Depredadores al acecho que disfrutan ese torbellino en sus estómagos ¿Quién moverá primero? ¿Quién dirá la primera palabra? Quieren saltar al cuello del otro y sin embargo quieren estar lo más cerca posible.

Él ha visto docenas de combates, varios de ellos a la muerte.

Ella peleará por primera vez un combate igualado, lo hará por su vida, por la que fue y por la que es hoy.

\- ¿Lo sientes niña? El éxtasis del cazador – El enorme lagarto rojo alza sus gruesos brazos hacia el aire, sus garras apuntan hacia el cielo y su sonrisa aterradora se muestra, resopla por los orificios de su hocico dejando salir un humeante bufido caluroso que hace danzar las cenizas en el aire - ¿Cuántas personas hay ahí afuera peleando por su vida? ¿Cuántos han muerto ya? ¡Ese es el extasis! ¡Ese sabor que tienes en la boca ahora mismo! ¡El apogeo de la vida! ¡La batalla! ¡La pelea! ¡El conflicto! –

Admitir que disfruta este éxtasis, el de la cacería, seria estar más cerca de eso en frente, de ese enemigo que intenta demonizar.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿De qué lado estás? – Le pregunta ella, directa, sin temblor en su voz.

\- ¡Veo que estos meses te han moldeado bien! Comienzas a sonar como un verdadero héroe – Sin responder la pregunta el villano todavía se mantiene allí, respirando ese aire lleno de desesperación - ¿Cuántas noches han pasado desde aquel día? ¿Cuántas veces has soñado con este momento niña? Tu venganza… -

\- ¡Responde! –

Grita para callarlo, grita para callar cualquiera de esos pensamientos.

Grita para callarse.

\- Viuda te quiere viva por algo, eso han dicho por ahí, Sora por otro lado quiere convertirte a su justa causa para matarla… que se jodan todos – Crocous baja los brazos y le dirige una mirada, una directa y escalofriante – Yo quiero pelear contigo, quiero un desafio, quiero sentir en tus puños esa ira que llevas contra nosotros… quiero ser el primero en tu cruzada… o el que la detenga antes de que comience –

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué contra mí? –

\- ¡Suficiente charla! ¡Terminemos lo que empezamos "última Arashi"! –

Sana retrocede dos pasos antes de verlo cargar hacia adelante, el suelo se quiebra bajo la fuerza de su salto y enseguida se encuentra sobre ella, cubriéndola con su voluminosa sombra mortal. La inercia le ayuda a dar un salto sobrehumano, alza la mano preparando sus garras para dar un zarpazo feroz el cual ella no tiene problemas esquivando pudiendo rodar a un lado. Es como la primera vez pero, de la misma manera, se siente diferente, Crocous actúa más salvaje, no intenta atraparla ni hacerle enojar, está allí para tener una batalla de héroe a villano.

No tiene tiempo para reaccionar, no puede pensar más que una sola cosa y es llevar a Crocous lejos de sus compañeros caídos para darles tiempo a recuperarse, para ganar tiempo ella misma.

Esta vez no va a caer, esta vez no va a quedar desmayada al final, esta vez no van a salvarla los profesores.

Una enorme mano viene por ella de nuevo, no agarra, es una mano asesina con garras de reptil, su cabello se agita al hacer a un lado su cuerpo y esquivarlo por poco. Le ve abierto, de costado, arremete contra Crocous y su cuerpo entero, encendido de rayos blancos, entra en acción, su mano metálica directa a las costillas del enemigo. Él reacciona, le ha movido un poco, se queja pero reacciona a la vez, la toma del mismo brazo falso y la arrastra hacia él.

Sus dientes son gigantes, su expresión de furia pero…

Ella también le muestra una expresión similar, colmillos fuera, ojos furiosos, humedecidos por el miedo inherente de la situación pero encendidos.

Ellos saben lo que pasará a continuación, ya han disparado sus golpes, no hay vuelta atrás.

El mundo se mueve a una velocidad impresionante cuando Crocous la agita del brazo, da unas dos vueltas sobre el mismo lugar antes de salir despedida a varios metros de distancia, logra reincorporarse, una de sus rodillas se raspa contra el suelo y levanta la mirada a tiempo para verle acercarse, rugiendo y corriendo a toda velocidad.

Su sombra es enorme, es difícil combatirla, cubre el fuego azul del fondo con su gran oscuridad, ella es la única luz allí en color blanco, las nubes ya han tapado la luna hace rato.

_Lo primero es… sacarlo de aquí…_

_Y la única manera…_

Recibe un rodillazo de gran tamaño directo a su estómago, lo suficiente para elevarla varios centímetros sobre el suelo y caer agachada.

_Sus movimientos no son demasiado rápidos, pero con su fuerza puede cubrir mucho terreno fácilmente._

_Si quiero huir tendrá que ser… ¡Con su ayuda! _

El estar agachada, con tos, es perfecto, él baja su guardia como esperaba y se sonríe al verla escupir sangre, unos segundos que ella puede aprovechar para robarle sus movimientos. Con fuerza en sus piernas se dispara hacia arriba, en diagonal hacia su rostro el cual está a mucha distancia dada su altura, puede ver su cara de sorpresa cuando Sana le asesta un terrible golpe en el mentón.

Su hocico, tan feroz y podrido, se agita bajo la fuerza de un solo puñetazo, su figura entera se estira hacia atrás y camina en la misma dirección con la fuerza del impacto.

Sangre cae al suelo, es la suya, su único ojo echaría humo si pudiera quemar con su mirada.

\- ¡Ahora golpeas como un hombre maldita zorra! – Ruge el lagarto intentando traerla para un segundo ataque.

Sana aprovecha el momento para correr a toda velocidad.

Unos pocos metros y ya se encuentra en el bosque, de un salto logra aferrarse a una rama.

Detrás de ella viene maldiciendo un monstruo escamoso que la sigue con un salto similar en altura.

\- ¡Carajo! –

El árbol entero se derrumba cuando Crocous lo choca con su cuerpo, una tacleada que destruye el árbol entero, Sana logra saltar hacia otro cercano pero sabe que no tendrá más que unos segundos de descanso antes de que a ese movimiento le siga uno parecido. Destruirá todo el bosque si es necesario pero eso significa que se ha olvidado del resto de los héroes.

Puede ver como se aleja, rama a rama, el salón destruido y el edificio principal del campamento.

_Chicos…_

Y ella se interna en el bosque para llevar a cabo su pelea.

* * *

El salón es un desastre y el grupo no está mejor en condición, nadie ha quedado herido salvo el propio Vlad King, cuando el proyectil derrumbó la pared y cruzó la habitación todo el mundo se hallaba lejos, por suerte. El héroe profesional intentó detenerlo con su brazo libre y un escudo de sangre en forma de cristal, salvándose a él y al villano atrapado, sin embargo resultó herido, además de que el villano terminó por disolverse en una asquerosa pasta color oscuro. La conmoción debió haberse escuchado desde afuera pues no tardó en unírseles Aizawa, Eraser Head, su profesor vino tarde, al llegar le asaltaron los cinco alumnos intentando explicarle pero les cayó con solo levantar una mano, pidió a Vlad King explicaciones inmediatamente.

Mina se sienta allí en silencio mirando al suelo, alrededor de ella sus compañeros hacen lo mismo, parados allí de manera incomoda escuchando, mientras el sentimiento de inutilidad les carcome las entrañas.

El otro profesor, pudiendo detener el sangrado con su propio quirk, explicó que fueron víctimas de un ataque doble y que, ahora, el sitio que habían designado como "zona segura" estaba comprometido.

\- Arashi escapó mientras todos estábamos en el suelo – Vlad King llega al asunto más importante, la reacción de Aizawa no es de sorpresa, debió estar preparado para algo así desde que notó su ausencia – Pero hay una razón… el segundo villano era… Crocous –

Eso si logra una reacción de Aizawa, gira hacia su compañero de manera seria, esperando que no sea verdad. Mina no lo entiende, debe haber algún tipo de conexión entre el ataque y ese villano en particular.

\- ¿Ella fue a pelearlo sola? –

\- Me temo que sí… dejando atrás al resto –

Eso era suficiente, Mina deja su asiento y se reincorpora enseguida, el resto la ve y sigue su ejemplo, con las mismas palabras en la mente.

\- ¡No nos dejó atrás! – Exclama la muchacha rosa.

\- No sería la primera vez en que ella actúa independientemente de sus compañeros ¿Verdad? –

Vlad King responde con seriedad pero solo se gana un grito de Kirishima mientras apunta hacia afuera.

\- ¡No importa lo que pasó antes! ¡Ahora mismo está peleando y tenemos que ayudarla! –

\- Poner en peligro a más alumnos ¿Eso dices? –

\- ¡¿Hay otra opción?! –

\- Vlad –

Aizawa le dirige una mirada a Vlad, murmura su nombre de una manera tranquila, sin embargo, este lo toma como una amenaza y retrocede un paso. Aunque sea un hombre de complexión algo aterradora el héroe de sangre se comporta, entiende que está hablando sobre una alumna que no conoce. Eraser Head dirige sus cansados ojos al grupo, todos le devuelven una mirada igual de intensa, no se apartan, no dudan, lo harían en otro momento pero la situación ha cambiado, hay una vida en juego.

\- Arashi no es estúpida, no quiso enfrentarse al villano aquí porque el resto de los estudiantes vendrán y estarán atrapados en la refriega – Aizawa menciona, detrás Vlad asiente, tiene sentido después de todo, sea o no verdad – Tienen razón en que nunca huiría para dejar a nadie atrás, si algo ha pasado es que ella fue e enfrentarse a Crocous al bosque y esperara que le siguieran –

\- Ese villano, Crocous, le conozco – Kaminari intercede- Al menos de nombre, es el mismo que peleó en tres ocasiones contra el padre de Arashi, White Thunder –

\- ¿Es por eso que viene por ella? – Pregunta Satou.

\- Si es así entonces ella huiría hacia el bosque como dijo Ashido, llevándolo lejos – Kirishima mira hacia el bosque nuevamente.

Ninguno está en desacuerdo, suena algo factible pero, al mismo tiempo, se presenta un problema. La batalla se extiende por todo el campamento y todos están ocupados, no pueden seguir dudando o discutiendo las razones de actuar.

\- No tenemos los números, Aizawa, no podemos permitirnos perder a nadie –

\- No lo haremos – Responde el profesor a su colega – Pensaba esperar a encontrar a Mandalay para que le de el mensaje a todos… pensaba que ustedes estarían a salvo de este infierno… pero… -

Mina alza sus manos y las aprieta con fuerza, frunce el ceño, asiente, sabe lo que dirá el profesor y sus compañeros también lo saben. Era inevitable que esto pasaría, no se siente preparada para semejante salto pero también recuerda en incidente en la USJ, la manera en que se aferró a Uraraka y lloró al ver a All Might llegar, la manera en que los héroes profesionales se sacrificaron por ellos.

Ha pasado tiempo desde entonces, pareciera una eternidad y, sin embargo, en solo unos meses se siente como una persona distinta.

Quiere salvarla.

\- Les doy permiso a los cuatro, Kaminari, Kirishima, Ashido, Satou, pueden pelear con los villanos – Se detiene para negar con la cabeza – No, _deben_ pelear, deben ir ahí afuera y ayudar a Arashi Sana, deben evitar que ellos ganen –

Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, no es felicidad ni tristeza, es alivio, porque ahora sabe que puede hacer todo lo que esté disponible en ella para salvarla.

\- No habrá profesionales que los ayuden, solo ustedes cuatro para apoyarse entre sí ¿Está claro? No pueden fracasar, tienen que volver todos en una pieza –

\- Nosotros cinco, profesor – De todas las interrupciones posibles es Monoma quien se hace presente, dejando su asiento y acercándose a Vlad King, intercambian miradas pero no hay palabras para evitar que se vaya, el héroe de gran musculatura asiente – No dejaré que mis compañeros y la Clase A peleen solos, iré con ustedes y me aseguraré que no metan la pata, reprobados –

Esboza una sonrisa desagradable y burlona.

Pero aun así se siente confiable.

Compañeros son compañeros, sin importar de donde vengan y todos tienen un solo objetivo.

\- Arashi tendrá que confiar en ustedes… -

Recuperar a Sana Arashi de las fauces de la muerte.

* * *

El bosque se ha vuelto un lugar oscuro, la única luz es la intermitente luna que se asoma desde las nubes para desearles suerte y vuelve a esconderse con miedo. El aire enviciado con el olor a un infierno quemado hace difícil respirar por la boca a pesar que el incendio está a kilómetros de distancia. Su camino es fijo, un camino dejado atrás de árboles golpeados, arañados, derrumbados y destruidos, un camino de destrucción que sirve como guía hacia las dos bestias que se ocultan en algún lado, intentando matarse una a la otra.

El enorme cocodrilo rojo se encuentra gritando y maldiciendo, ella se mantiene sobre los árboles para seguir tomando distancia aunque, desde allí, puede ver que se acerca una zona menos poblada que tendrá que usar para combatir.

Aterriza entre medio de dos ramas apuntando hacia direcciones opuestas, desactiva su quirk por un momento para bajar la tensión de su cuerpo. Levanta una mano frente a su cara y nota un temblor.

¿Esto es el miedo o enojo?

Pasos gigantes interrumpen su momento, Crocous se acerca, le ha perdido de vista y la busca sobre él, las hojas del árbol hacen para un buen escondite.

_Me he alejado lo suficiente del salón, espero… _

\- ¡Puedo olerte, mierdecilla! –

Grita él, apoyando una mano en la corteza de uno de los árboles.

\- ¡No eres más que una niña invalida! ¡Una que juega a ser héroe! ¡Si eres verdaderamente una Arashi entonces baja y pelea! –

Ella no responde, se mantiene extremadamente quieta, lo único que se escucha es el viento en las hojas alrededor, el cual viene cargado de cenizas mientras más se acercan al fuego en el horizonte.

\- ¡BIÉN! ¡TE HARÉ SALIR! –

Aferra sus garras a ese mismo árbol sobre el que se apoya y pronto lo rodea con sus brazos, su cuerpo entero se tensa y sale de él un rugido inhumano, de la misma manera que hizo al atacar el salón, los mismos ruidos de madera quebrándose y hojas agitándose. Quiebra el tronco, con dificultad, y lo alza sobre su cabeza con ambas manos, la copa del árbol arrastrando detrás y dejando caer toda la vida que antes contenía.

Va a barrer con el bosque entero.

Sana deja salir un suspiro, preparándose para saltar.

\- ¡AHÍ ESTÁS ZORRA! –

Girando su cuerpo entero arrastra con toda su fuerza el tronco y, efectivamente, este choca con todos los que tiene a su paso en un movimiento circular, derribando todos los arboles a varios metros de distancia. El ruido es insoportable y la destrucción eleva un torrente de hojas y tierra que no deja ver nada incluso cuando Sana ha aterrizado a salvo en el claro cercano.

Ha escapado por los pelos, su mano se aferra al suelo para preparar una segunda evación.

Una buena decisión porque lo segundo que viene desde esa nube de destrucción son pedazos de madera y ramas actuando de proyectiles hacia ella. Esquiva cada uno de ellos, peligrosamente afilados, el último tiene que desviarlo con su brazo metálico, con la mirada fija en frente a tiempo para ver a Crocous emerger de la destrucción corriendo a toda velocidad hacia ella.

\- Tengo que… atacar también –

Usando su propia velocidad y la del enemigo le encara para darle una patada en el pecho, es duro y apenas puede frenarle por ello, es como pegarle a un sólido muro de concreto, termina rebotando en él y girando en el aire.

Cae y no puede tener un momento para respirar, Crocous sigue encima, con el revés de su mano logra pegarle y ella vuela hacia la derecha, aterrizando en suelo, rodando hasta poder reincorporarse.

Corre hacia él esta vez, Crocous se ríe y se queda quieto.

_Si no tomo la iniciativa, va a pulverizarme… tengo que encontrar su punto débil._

Golpea su pecho, usa su quirk con la máxima capacidad, Crocous ladea su pecho pero se queda allí parado, mira hacia abajo con su único ojo esperando más, abre los brazos quedando completamente abierto. Un segundo golpe le sigue a ese, este con la mano real, le duele, es exactamente como golpear concreto, pero no puede permitirse parar ahora si él está alardeando, otro golpe, otro y otro más. Su cuerpo entero se enciende en rayos blancos y cambia entre golpear su estómago a sus pectorales, finalizando con un salto para darle una patada en el mentón.

Esta última si la siente y gira su cabeza tras dejar salir un gruñido sorprendido.

Aunque haya podido conectar un golpe así todavía siente que no ha hecho nada de daño, no le toma más que unos segundos para volver la vista hacia ella mientras un pequeño hilo de sangre se desliza entre sus filosos dientes. Comienza a quedarse sin energía y eso afecta sus movimientos, apenas esquiva un intento de agarrarle por el cuello, al menos eso cree hasta que su cuerpo entero es alzado en el aire, cazada por el brazo de metal, incapaz de sentir cuando le ha agarrado.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? ¿¡Con eso esperabas vencerme!? –

Su agarre es demasiado fuerte para zafarse y Sana siente el mundo estremecerse, vuela por menos de un segundo antes de ser enterrada en el suelo, su frente golpeando la tierra con suficiente fuerza para que rebote y le ayude a dar la vuelta.

No puede levantarse con la misma rapidez, el golpe en la cabeza la deja atontada.

\- ¡Arriba! –

Algo le golpea en el estómago, una patada o un puñetazo, no importa lo que sea sino que le causa un dolor inmenso.

\- ¡Dije arriba! –

Todavía no tiene la fuerza para levantarse pero ya no es su descición, Crocous sin dudar la toma de su cabello, y su cuerpo se desprende del suelo por unos segundos hasta poder poner sus piernas firmes debajo. Sana no puede permitirse caer de nuevo, levanta sus brazos como puede y lleva todo el peso de su cuerpo hacia adelante dejando salir un alarido, golpea con su mano derecha el mentón de la bestia, sus nudillos duelen y sangran, luego apunta su mano metálica al estómago.

Hunde su puño en Crocous, lo más que puede, él apenas y deja salir un ruido entre dientes, algo de saliva manchando el hombro de Sana.

_Es demasiado fuerte… _

Un golpe en su espalda la envía de rodillas al suelo, escucha una risa grave, más burlas.

Se levanta y va a por él de nuevo.

_Incluso después de mejorar tanto sigo siendo débil._

Cada golpe duele más en todo su cuerpo, incluso los suyos, cada raspón al caer hace que el levantarse sea más difícil. Puño a puño ya ni se cuida a sí misma, se para frente a él y golpea, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, ve sangre en el abdomen de Crocous, es la sangre de sus propios nudillos, termina abalanzándose a él para darle un cabezazo y solo encuentra sus puntudas escamas perforándole la cabeza.

_¿Por qué…?_

_Al menos los he salvado._

_Incluso si…_

_Soy débil…_

_…._

Un ventarrón le tira hacia atrás.

Cae sentada en el suelo mientras levanta la mirada llena de lágrimas y no puede ver a Crocous más.

El cuerpo escamoso se aleja arrastrándose después de ser derribado con una fuerza inhumana y, junto a ella se para alguien de física inhumana. Rikido Sato exhala y alza sus manos, la manga de su camiseta ha quedado arruinada después de haber dado semejante golpe con su hombro al enorme reptil, con una sola mano arranca esas mismas mangas y le dispara una mirada intimidante.

Incluso el propio Crocous no sabe qué hacer, solo se reincorpora mientras maldice por lo bajo hacia los que se entrometen entre él y su presa.

\- ¿Estás bien Arashi? – Pregunta Sato sin despegar la mirada de Crocous.

\- ¡Buen golpe grandulón! ¡Que se meta con alguien de su tamaño! – Una segunda voz se une, burlona pero segura.

Acercándose y bajando la velocidad mientras patina sobre su propio acido, aterriza junto a su compañero y también se pone en una posición alerta, aunque ella si ve hacia atrás, sus ojos negros y dorados brillan con determinación aunque estén temblorosos por el miedo. Sana esperaba que alguien la siguiera, era inevitable, pero esperaba a Aizawa o a Vlad King viniendo a sacarla de allí, estaba preparada para correr y dejarlos atrás de nuevo.

Esta es su pelea, entonces ¿Por qué se ponen en peligro ellos? ¿Quién diablos les autorizó para que puedan venir a pelear?

\- ¿¡Que hacen aquí!? – Sana pregunta furiosa.

\- Vinimos a ayudarte a vencer a este desgraciado –

Detrás de ella se suma alguien más, Kaminari, quien se acerca para tomarla de los brazos y ayudarla a levantarse, Sana se apoya en él para hacerlo pero al estar de vuelta de pie se sacude haciendo que retroceda.

\- Es demasiado fuerte – Kaminari murmura.

Sana no le devuelve la mirada, está concentrada en ella, la persona en frente que le está cubriendo - ¡Estaban a salvo! ¡Esto ES ESTUPIDO! –

\- ¡SANA! – Mina le devuelve un grito más estridente - ¡Confía en nosotros! –

\- Te cubriremos desde ahora, ve con Kaminari y recarga… te necesitaremos para vencerlo –

\- Todos juntos –

Están todos en su mira, Crocous se prepara para acercarse, lo hace a paso lento pero seguro, no saben cuándo será que salte para intentar matarles, lo único que se nota en él es una furia incontrolable en su mirada. Aunque le cueste admitirlo ella necesita ayuda pero no estaba en su plan que ellos se presentaran…

Realmente tendrá que confiar en ellos.

Hasta que sea lo suficiente fuerte como para protegerlos.

* * *

**Y así es como seguimos en esta batalla final, los números aumentan de parte de los héroes pero ¿Podrán todos hacerle frente a Crocous?**

**Gracias, como siempre, por leer y quedarse conmigo a pesar de las ausencias. Desde hoy aviso que publicaré Lunes y Viernes, sin demora, hasta que terminemos esta historia, así que a toda maquina hacia el final.**

**Nos leeremos pronto**


	29. Un verdadero villano

El valor, esa es la razón por la que comenzó a pensar en ser una heroína.

Recuerda bien el primer momento, le faltaba poco para terminar la secundaria y hubo un incidente con un villano, quería indicaciones para llegar a algún lugar, honestamente ella no recuerda como pero logró alejarlo. Tuvo mucho miedo ese día, derramó lágrimas, cayó al suelo de rodillas abrazada por sus amigas al darse cuenta que su vida corrió peligro. Durante el asalto a la USJ pasó algo similar, estaba paralizada allí, no podía hacer nada más que proteger consigo misma a un herido Thirteen.

"Fuiste muy valiente" "¡Deberías ser una heroína!" "La gente se pondría feliz con solo verte llegar"

Enseguida la gente a su alrededor comenzó a apoyarla en su nueva idea para convertirse en heroína, ella misma pensó que sería fácil. ¿Puede llamarse realmente alguien valerosa? Si en todas las oportunidades donde un villano se presentó terminó en el suelo llorando ¿Es valor incluso si tus piernas tiemblan del temor? ¿Una heroína puede temer por su propia vida de la misma manera que lo hace por la de los inocentes?

Nada de eso le importa ahora mismo, porque si bien sus piernas siguen temblando y su respiración está más agitada que nunca, está allí por el bien de todos.

Hoy no enfrenta a un villano al que no le importa, hoy no tiene ningún profesional a su lado.

Tiene que ser valiente, como todos sus compañeros ahora mismo.

Kaminari y Arashi han desaparecido entre los árboles y solo ellos dos quedan como la única barrera de defensa. Sato y Ashido, ninguno hace un solo movimiento, mantienen sus ojos puestos en ese enemigo del otro lado del claro. Su cuerpo parece gigante y, con cada paso que da, se agranda más, el único ojo color amarillento los escanea y causa escalofríos aunque ni puedan verlo por la distancia, la presencia de la muerte misma está frente a ella.

\- No caeremos hoy, Ashido, recuerda por qué vinimos – Sato murmura – Aizawa nunca nos perdonaría –

Sus palabras se notan miedosas pero, al mismo tiempo, la tranquilizan.

Crocous da un paso al frente y sonríe.

_Esto es lo que se siente…_

* * *

**Capítulo 29 – Un verdadero villano**

* * *

El bosque arde bajo un asalto de fuego azulado, las cenizas vuelan por el aire dejándose caer, meciéndose por el viento, adornando la nublada noche como estrellas cercanas al cielo. Tanto Ashido como Sato retroceden centímetros al ver a la bestia de color rojo acercándose a ellos, Crocous, es algo inhumano, una falta a las leyes de la humanidad parado allí, sus enormes dientes se curvan en una sonrisa realmente sadica, ladea su cabeza para mirarles con su único ojo e inspeccionarles mientras continua acercándose paso a paso. Su presencia es algo aplastante, el aire se vuelve más denso con solo tenerlo a unos metros de distancia, sus hombros suben y bajan mientras sonríe, comienza a escaparse de su hocico una débil risa burlona.

Una risa que se convierte en carcajadas completas.

\- ¿Esto es lo que aceptan hoy en día en la academia? – Les habla directamente, su voz grave y ronca es suficiente para helarle la sangre a cualquiera – Vienen aquí a arriesgar su vida ¿Para qué? ¿Piensan que dejando huir a Arashi podrán vencerme? ¿Qué los números les ayudarán? –

No pueden responder, solo fijarse en ese único ojo amarillento, la saliva que cae de su hocico de reptil manchando el suelo. Su sola presencia evoca la muerte misma, la experiencia de incontables batallas. Si algo bueno puede tomarse de la situación actual es que Sana ha seguido las ordenes y se ha largado con Kaminari a un lugar remoto, con suerte volverá pronto para ayudar, con un plan. Hasta entonces ellos tendrán que resistir.

\- ¿Creen que por haber sobrevivido a la invasión de la USJ tienen alguna chance? Esos no eran más que amateurs llamándose villanos – Crocous se detiene en seco, estira una mano hacia adelante mostrando su puño, las garras en sus dedos, la fuerza de su agarre siendo probada con el aire mismo – Ahora están en las grandes ligas –

Sato logra juntar aire en sus pulmones y deja salir un grito furioso.

\- ¡Si quieres llegar a…! –

\- Sé cómo va esto, pequeño renacuajo – Crocous tuerce la cabeza hacia el otro lado, su rostro del lado derecho tiene un color más claro que el resto de su cuerpo, atravesado por cicatrices y quemaduras en forma de línea recta, pasando sobre el ojo que está completamente blanco – No necesito "pasar sobre ustedes", con unos gritos de dolor ella saldrá a encontrarme ¿No? –

\- Tch – Sato queda callado, la mirada ausente es tan paralizante como el ojo de reptil.

\- Especialmente la chiquilla rosa – Exclama el cocodrilo volviéndose hacia Mina, esta siente su corazón dejando de latir – Puedo oler tu miedo desde aquí, estoy seguro que no eres así usualmente… eres una de esas heroínas de apoyo… sonrisas y palabras bonitas… -

Se prepara, su cuerpo entero inclinándose hacia adelante, va a cargar contra ellos.

\- Voy a despedazarlos… miembro por ¡MIEMBRO! –

Su fuerza es bestial, acentuada por el grito desaforado que exagera para que la oculta Arashi escuche, la única manera de frenarlo sería con una fuerza similar. No pueden permitirse estar a la defensiva desde el principio o perderán fácilmente, la única forma es responder con un ataque similar, puede que tengan miedo pero no por eso olvidarán el plan que habían conversado en el camino hacia aquí.

Sato salta a la batalla dejando salir un grito, Mina lo sigue de cerca aunque se asegura al separarse cuando va a producirse el impacto. Crocous intenta asestarle con un gran puñetazo pero él logra atraparlo con facilidad y devuelve de la misma manera, directo a su dura y puntuda mandibula, el lagarto mueve su cabeza entera dejando salir una estela de saliva en dirección contraria. Los dos gigantes se enfrascan en una prueba de fuerza, tomándose de los puños para ver quien cede primero, obviamente este siendo Sato quien, lenta pero seguramente, va perdiendo terreno de a poco.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Tienes fuerza chico! ¡Admitiré eso! – Crocous aprieta sus puños con fuerza, sus garras comenzando a rajar el tejido en las manos de Sato y este gruñe, no queriendo darle la satisfacción de gritar.

\- No solo fuerza – Dice el chico entre quejidos comenzando a jalar de los brazos para hacer a Crocous girar a un ángulo correcto - ¡Chúpate esa! –

\- ¿Hm? –

El cocodrilo llega a ver una masa grande de líquido viscoso que se acerca, se le pega a la espalda como si fuera una repentina alimaña que no va a quitarse.

Detrás de él se para Mina Ashido, bajando los brazos después de haber disparado, como pudo, una buena cantidad de su acido. Ella nunca ha usado su acido tan abiertamente con una persona, dudó incluso por un momento contra el enorme monstruo pero, al escuchar los quejidos de Sato, no pudo evitar intervenir. Cuando comienza a pensar que había cometido un terrible error es que escucha ese sonido desesperante, escondido detrás del seseante ácido corroyendo y evaporándose.

Una risa de voz gruesa.

Crocous mira por encima de su hombro mientras mantiene a Sato en su lugar, el ácido en su espalda se desvanece, algo de eso cayendo al suelo para matar al césped debajo, deja atrás una mancha oscura sobre las escamas rojas pero estas siguen allí.

\- Eso hace cosquillas – No puede verla, Ashido está fuera de su vista pero ese ojo blanco le hace sentir observada, como si estuviese viendo su alma misma y riéndose de su inocencia con esa sonrisa de dientes puntiagudos - ¿Eso era todo el plan? –

Está paralizada pero la voz de Sato la regresa al sitio del combate.

\- ¡Oye, feo! –

Se sueltan uno al otro, la distracción es justa para que Sato logre golpear a Crocous varias veces, justo como lo hizo contra Cementos en la prueba que les llevó hasta este lugar, con fuerza bruta, golpe tras golpe, logrando hacer retroceder al enorme villano, aunque este siga riendo durante todo el descargue.

\- Muy débil… – Se cubre con sus antebrazos y retrocede unos centímetros, cuando Sato cree que tiene la ventaja destapa su rostro y salta hacia adelante con una enorme mordida - ¡MUERE! –

El joven forzudo lo detiene de los hombros, los dientes del reptil casi tocan su nariz al momento que da el empujón.

\- ¡Sato! –

\- ¡Ashido! ¡Diles…! – Es lo único que logra musitar antes de tener que callarse para salvar su vida.

Al tener que empujar a Crocous sus brazos está ocupados y este logra atraparlo de la cabeza, cierra su boca y la aparta, aprieta su cabeza entre las dos gigantes manos y lo derriba hacia el costado. Sato cae rendido en el suelo boca arriba, apenas logra mirar hacia arriba para detener una pierna que venía a aplastar sus costillas, Crocous pone presión suficiente para que mantenerse en una pieza sea una tarea difícil.

\- ¡Ya no hacen a los héroes como antes! – Dice el reptil divertido antes de dejar de intentar aplastarlo, continua asaltándole en el suelo pero esta vez con puños y patadas, uno por arriba que Sato ataja resulta en una patada en su abdomen, una pierna que es sostenida termina en un puñetazo en su espalda - ¡Vamos! ¡Chilla! –

Un chillo se escucha pero no de dolor, y no del muchacho en el suelo.

Ashido se prende de su enorme brazo, usando acido en sus manos para quedarse pegada, el villano debe sentirlo en el antebrazo porque se detiene inmediatamente y comienza a sacudirse de manera violenta.

\- ¡Suéltame porquería! –

La sacude y, aunque ella intente aferrarse lo más posible, logra sacarla tomándola de una pierna, la levanta en el aire y la azota contra Sato, este levanta las manos para atraparla y con algo de fuerza aventarla lejos de Crocous quien todavía se para junto a él. Ashido aterriza en el suelo golpeando su cabeza, se incorpora hasta estar con una de sus rodillas en el suelo y ve a lo lejos a Crocous riendo junto a Sato quien acaba de reincorporarse en la conmoción.

\- Todavía no terminamos – Dice el chico musculoso mientras toma algo de su bolsillo, lo que parece una pequeña bolsita con azúcar.

\- Eso espero, o esto sería una decepción –

\- No deberías haber bajado la guardia, lagarto –

Antes de que Crocous pudiese responder a la insolencia su cuerpo entero se pone tenso, recibe un golpe directo en la parte baja de la espalda y una sensación de dolor recorre todo su cuerpo. Se da la vuelta furioso, gruñendo cual bestia enjaulada, atina para atrapar al nuevo intruso y pronto siente como cae directo en sus garras. El chico que tiene en la mano ahora es de complexión escuálida y cabellera rubia, pero su rostro no se ve para nada aterrado, le lanza una mirada desafiante mientras sonríe condescendientemente.

\- Hicieron un grave error al atacar –

\- Voy a… - Aprieta su agarre con todas sus fuerzas pero el ruido es anormal, puede sentir que el muchacho tiene una textura extraña y, si bien su ropa cede ante la presión deshilándose, su cuerpo no recibe mayor rasguño - ¿Qué…? –

\- Vas a tener que estar más atento si los números te fallan –

Un segundo golpe le causa un tremendo dolor, esta vez definitivamente lo siente más allá de la sorpresa, una mano igual de dura se hunde en su cuerpo desde el costado haciéndolo tambalear y, en el proceso, soltando al chico rubio. Logra tomar algo de distancia aferrándose a su costilla, sintiendo el sabor a sangre en su boca mientras ve al pequeño grupo agruparse frente a él.

Se les ha unido un pelirrojo, Kirishima, inconfundible, el fuego en sus ojos siendo tan aterrador como el propio villano.

Sato de vuelta en acción, su musculatura más marcada y parándose al medio del grupo.

Detrás Ashido, cubriéndose con los que están allí para pelear físicamente.

Monoma levantándose y caminando junto al recién llegado.

Un pequeño escuadrón de héroes que comienza a rodearle, paso a paso.

Si no le dejan espacio para hacer nada entonces tienen esperanza.

\- ¡Podemos ganar esto! ¡Haremos que paguen por lo que hicieron esta noche! ¡Todos juntos! –

El grito del pelirrojo resuena en todo el bosque mientras se preparan para seguir la pelea.

* * *

La refriega continua su curso mientras el duo que ha logrado escapar se esconde sobre uno de los arboles tumbados en el camino hacia el claro, las ramas de este haciendo para un perfecto escondite y la superficie casi horizontal dejándoles espacio para bajar rápidamente si es necesario. Sana ha tomado a Kaminari y ha salido saltando lo más rápido posible, no hicieron demasiado camino antes de decidir frenar, es claro que Crocous no les perseguirá hasta que no se haya encargado del resto. Entre los arboles pueden verse a las figuras correr de aquí para allá, los gritos se escuchan pero no más alto que los golpes al suelo, los puños impactando contra la dura tierra o algún árbol.

Sana observa con rabia entre las ramas del árbol, Kaminari se le une enseguida al lograr subir arrastrándose contra el tronco y apartando las hojas para poder encontrarle.

\- Si uso mi quirk entonces estaremos acabados, nos encontrará ¿Puedes cargar sin que lo use? –

\- No pueden ganar – Kaminari no encuentra contestación en ella quien tiene la vista en otro lado - Debemos hacer esto rápido para poder volver. –

\- No vamos a volver, Sana – Ella le devuelve la mirada a Denki quien se ataja enseguida – Sin un plan no lo haremos, a eso me refiero –

\- ¿Qué clase de plan dices? –

\- ¡No lo sé pero… algo! ¡Lo que sea! – Kaminari ve como Sana se acerca, posa su mano derecha sobre su hombro, buscando el contacto de piel a piel, entonces siente ese calor familiar, está absorbiendo energía sin que él la produzca. Afortunadamente habían probado esto unos días atrás. – Tu misma lo dijiste, no pueden derrotarlo, ambos sabemos que tu padre era el único que podía hacerlo –

\- Tenemos que golpearlo fuerte y ya –

\- Es más que eso –

Kaminari se aferra a su brazo, Sana vuelve la mirada a él, tiene una expresión preocupada, verlo allí también temiendo por la seguridad de sus compañeros logra calmarla un poco y apartar la vista del horizonte. Se concentra en drenar la energía suficiente, el proceso es más lento que hacerlo en el exterior, aunque no debería tardar más que unos minutos.

\- No conozco a Crocous tan bien, más allá de ser un villano que mi padre solía pelear – Después del accidente no se interesó tanto en la carrera de su padre, le provocaba demasiado dolor, detalles sobre sus villanos, olvidando con el tiempo detalles sobre los villanos e incluso sobre la carrera de su padre.

\- Tiene una terrible resistencia, pero además de eso su quirk le permite recuperarse de las heridas endureciendo su cuerpo cada vez más, en cuestión de minutos estará recuperado –

\- ¿Puede curarse? –

\- No del todo, las heridas siguen allí pero las tapa con su propia coraza de escamas, como poner un pedazo de cinta sobre cables expuestos –

Eso debió estar en alguna de las entrevistas de su padre, o algún blog que Kaminari leyó.

Sana frunce el ceño.

\- Debe tener un punto débil –

\- White Th… Tu padre nunca dijo nada sobre eso – Se corrige Kaminari.

\- No lo diría, no si quisiera que Crocous siga desprotegido –

Los dos alumnos guardan silencio, el único ruido que se escucha entre ellos es el chispeo proveniente de Sana, los golpes detrás y el fuego azul que se extiende en la distancia constantemente dejándose oír, un infierno que se les acerca más y más. Kaminari emite un quejido, Sana se vuelve hacia él de nuevo y puede ver en sus ojos como se asoman unas lágrimas, lágrimas de alguien que no sabe qué hacer, lo único que sabe es que su quirk y, por lo tanto, él mismo es totalmente inútil contra Crocous y su resistencia a rayos.

La única manera seria con la fuerza de White Thunder, pero nadie aquí tiene semejante poder, incluso sus rayos solían ser lo suficiente poderosos como para paralizar al monstruo de Crocous, Sana podría intentar dispararle con su quirk pero si eso no da en un punto débil o al menos vulnerable entonces seria mucha energía malgastada, sin mencionar que necesitaría tiempo para cargar.

\- Me gustaría tener su quirk, al menos para esto – Sana aparta su mano de Kaminari, él levanta la mirada y limpia las lágrimas con su manga.

\- Crocous tiene más resistencia que nuestra fuerza combinada, incluso si alguien tuviera dos o tres veces la cantidad de poder necesaria… -

La cantidad de poder necesaria.

Tres veces más.

\- ¡Eso! – Sana se enciende de repente, sus ojos recuperan algo de su brillo y su mano metalica golpea el tronco donde descansan - ¡Esa es la respuesta! Multiplicaré mi poder –

\- ¿C-cómo…? –

\- Cuando uso mi quirk sobrecargo mi cuerpo, por eso soy tan rápida y fuerte, hay una manera de sobrecargarlo más allá del límite, de un supuesto "cien por ciento" – Sana explica rápidamente – Y así multiplicar mi poder, hacerle frente a Crocous. –

\- ¡Eso es increíble! ¿Sabes cómo hacerlo? –

\- No… -

Recuerda las palabras de su tío en el patio, esa vez después del incidente en la USJ, cuando todavía comenzaba su carrera de heroína, parece ser hace tanto tiempo que apenas recuerda lo que respondió a tanta pregunta. Las instrucciones no eran claras ni siquiera para Kazuhiko ya que él nunca lo había hecho, hay, sin embargo, un sacrificio que viene con semejante poder.

\- Puede ser fatal si lo hago –

Kaminari pierde su efusividad, frunce el ceño nuevamente mirándola, Arashi tiene su vista puesta en el tronco donde clava una de sus garras con fuerza para dejar un tajo.

\- ¿Fatal…? –

\- No sé cuánto pero… es un último recurso –

\- Tal vez si lo usas por poco tiempo… - El chico rubio se fija en la batalla al fondo, sus compañeros todavía sufriendo a Crocous – Lo suficiente para buscar ese punto débil –

\- Incluso si no funciona así, no hay otra manera –

Hace un tiempo alguien le preguntó ¿Qué es lo que haría en una situación de vida o muerte donde tenga que sacrificarlo todo? Ahora mismo el miedo le impide recordar la respuesta pero, lo que si recuerda es ese sol del atardecer, esa hermosa tarde que pasó con su tío entrenando, practicando, cuando todo parecía mucho más simple.

Cuando quería ser una heroína por cuestiones simples.

* * *

La batalla ha durado demasiado ya, a pesar de solo haber sido unos pocos minutos, el grupo se divide las tareas como habían planeado de antemano mientras hacen tiempo para que Sana y Kaminari regresen con un buen plan para vencer. Kirishima y Monoma alternan ataques mientras toman la iniciativa, Sato interviene en esto para atacar con su fuerza superior pero retrocede al momento de recibir golpes para ser cubierto por los otros dos muchachos con quirks de resistencia, Mina se mantiene lejos del enfrentamiento patinando en un círculo alrededor de ellos e intentando distraer con su acido.

Al principio esta estrategia sirvió pero no por mucho tiempo, Crocous comienza a entender cómo funcionan y hace gala de su propia experiencia en batalla, espera al momento indicado antes de ir directo a por Sato, ignorando a los otros dos, sus golpes apenas pueden detenerlo y por esto Sato ha recibido una buena cantidad de daño. Él quiere retroceder, alejarse, pero Corocus muestra tener una velocidad impresionante para su tamaño, dando fuertes pasos agigantados que cubren una gran cantidad de terreno, así es como termina trabado con él en otro forcejeo.

El reptil no deja de reírse durante todo el rato, disfruta la pelea y ni siquiera se la toma en serio, esto destroza los corazones de los estudiantes quienes siempre creyeron tener la ventaja.

Los ojos de Sato comienzan a perder su brillo, sus pupilas se achican y sus palabras comienzan a deslizarse, el azúcar tiene efecto en su mente.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Dame todo lo que tengas! ¡Creí que iban a hacerme arrodillar! – Crocous le grita frente a frente, Sato apenas puede mantenerlo entrelazando sus manos con las del enemigo.

\- ¡Gh… AH! – Deja libre un brazo para asestar en el estómago de Crocous un buen golpe, este se queja pero no más que eso.

Su fuerza está fallando, necesita más azúcar, pero tomarlo sería perder la conciencia.

\- Hehe – Un fuerte codazo baja directo en su espalda enviándolo al suelo, de rodillas con los codos en el césped.

\- ¡Sato! –

Mina va a su rescate, se acerca patinando pero Crocous puede escucharla, estaba preparado para eso. Toma al joven en el suelo de los pelos y lo levanta hasta tenerlo derecho, todavía con sus rodillas en el suelo, hace un movimiento rápido para esconderse detrás de él obligando a Mina a frenar con su ataque, Crocous usa de escudo humano a Sato, si no hubiese frenado lo habría rociado con su acido. Ella aprieta sus puños, el rostro de su compañero se encuentra completamente rallado, sangre brota de una herida en el tabique de su nariz, su expresión es nula pues ha quedado desmayado con semejante golpe en la columna, o al menos está desvaneciéndose poco a poco.

\- ¡Bastardo! – Le grita, impotente.

\- Estúpida – Las garras de Crocous se aferran al cabello, agitando la cabeza de Sato – Dime ¿A cuántos compañeros has visto morir? –

Mina se siente asqueada por la pregunta y solo se mantiene en sielncio.

\- No están jugando con la estúpida liga de villanos ahora, esta no es la hora de los Amateurs – Dice Crocous mostrando su enorme sonrisa del terror.

Alguien se acerca a rematarle y él empuja a Sato al suelo, pone un pie sobre él mientras da la vuelta para recibir a un muchacho de cabellos rojos que va por su espalda con un puñetazo. Creia que estaba a salvo pero lo recibe una mirada asesina por parte del reptil, levanta su mano como si nada fuera y atrapa el puño con facilidad, apretando su agarre alrededor, causando un quejido de dolor por parte de Kirishima.

\- Buen intento – Dice mientras alza al pelirrojo con facilidad, tomándolo de una mano, él se estremece para intentar zafarse, en vano.

\- ¡Vete al diablo! –

\- ¡RESPETA A TUS MAYORES, PEDAZO DE MIERDA! – Suelta al niño en el aire, aprovechando esos segundos donde no toca el suelo para darle un buen golpe, su mano sola ocupa todo su torso y envía al chico endurecido a volar - ¡Estas son las ligas mayores, niñas! – Dice levantando el pie una vez más.

Mina queda completamente paralizada allí, Crocous pisa con fuerza a Sato antes de caminar en dirección contraria a ella, Kirishima se abalanza contra él asestando los golpes que puede, de frente, pero esto no es suficiente. Lo único que ella puede ver es la enorme silueta alejándose, peleando contra uno de sus compañeros al que ya no puede ver, sabe por demás que no podrá hacer nada, escucha los golpes viscerales, las armaduras que chocan y se quiebran una contra la otra, escucha las burlas del mastodonte escamado.

¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo se supone que ganen? ¿Es realmente tanta la diferencia entre ellos y un villano "verdadero"? Su voz ronca continua hablando, recordando que no son más que niños intentando jugar a ser adultos. Sus piernas tiemblan, deja de producir ácido y solo retrocede con pequeños pasos, clava sus uñas contra las palmas de sus manos, frunce el ceño y el mundo entero se pone borros por las lágrimas en sus ojos.

Kirishima ha sido derribado ya, segundos le ha tomado, lo está pisando una y otra vez, enterrando su cuerpo endurecido en un cráter hecho con su propia fuerza.

Incluso durante el incidente en la USJ no había sentido lo que siente ahora, no es tristeza porque siente enojo, al mismo tiempo no es enojo, un sentimiento que le revuelve el estómago y evita que se mueva. Un sentimiento de falta, falta de pertenencia hacia su propia vida, porque esta depende de la persona del otro lado, esa bestia con ganas de arrebatársela, de destrozarla pieza por pieza.

Y sin embargo, abre la boca para gritar.

No sabe que ha gritado ¿Fue un insulto o un simple grito amorfo?

Lo único que ve es que Crocous se vuelve hacia ella, su único ojo mirándole con su brillo anormal, su sonrisa ahora desaparecida reemplazada por una mueca de aburrimiento y seriedad.

_¿Por qué he gritado…? _

* * *

_\- ¿Por qué? – _

_No recuerda mucho de ese día, es una de esas memorias que eclipsan al resto, cuando no puedes recordar lo que pasó antes o lo que pasó después, lo único fresco en tu mente es el momento. Se encontró una hora después, en una plaza, sentada junto a su hermana mayor, todavía tenía lágrimas en su rostro y si cerraba los ojos podía recordar ese enorme villano que amenazó a sus amigas._

_Ran le habla seriamente, siempre lo hizo, a pesar de ser la hermana mayor de las tres siempre trató a las otras dos como si tuvieran la misma edad._

_\- ¿Por qué intervenir? – _

_\- Porque era lo… correcto – _

_No recuerda más que la voz de su hermana, esa tarde no pudo levantar la mirada, estuvo mirando fijamente al suelo durante toda la charla, su propio uniforme manchado, sus manos sosteniendo una pequeña lata de refresco mientras esta transpira mojándole ligeramente._

_\- Lo correcto – Ran se escucha lejana, ha apartado la mirada – Lo correcto hubiese sido llamar a la policía – _

_Se le escucha molesta, molesta porque Mina estuvo en peligro, molesta por pensar que podría perderla._

_\- Lo siento – _

_Siente un brazo que la rodea, una mano que le da palmaditas en su espalda, levanta la mirada lo suficiente para ver a su hermana sonriendo, algo inusual, enseguida se siente más tranquila._

_\- Siempre actúas sin pensarlo – Es una sonrisa casi invisible, brilla tanto como el mismo sol viniendo de alguien tan seria como su hermana – Termina eso y vamos a casa, papá y mamá estarán preocupados – _

* * *

No quiere morir.

Ese es el sentimiento que atraviesa todo su cuerpo.

Es que no quiere morir, simplemente no quiere, sin embargo sabe que eso no depende de ella.

Se acerca caminando lentamente Crocous, sabe exactamente que ella no va a moverse, no si quiere seguir distrayéndolo. En el fondo Sato se encuentra completamente ido, Monoma se ha quedado sin quirk y está también paralizado buscando la manera de levantarse, Kirishima enterrado bajo un montón de pedazos de tierra. Ahora solo Mina resta para hacerle frente a semejante bestia, solo queda ella y no puede moverse en lo más mínimo.

Le dijo que podía confiar en ella, le dijo que todo estaría bien a pesar de que no lo sabía. Fue la más rápida corriendo por el bosque, la que propuso el plan junto a Kaminari.

Quería salvarla, no ponerse en peligro, ahora es ella quien necesita ser salvada.

Crocous se acerca más rápido, grita algo, Mina no puede oírle. Hacerse a un lado no haría ninguna diferencia, lo único que puede hacer es esperarle y esquivarle al último momento, seguir huyendo hasta que alguien pueda apoyarla. Su quirk es inútil, no tiene suficiente fuerza física para hacerle frente, ni siquiera puede segregar acido porque no puede concentrarse en otra cosa que no sea su propio miedo.

No puede gritar que no quiere morir, esas no pueden ser sus últimas palabras. No puede gritar nada. Da un paso atrás cuando ve la enorme silueta de Crocous abalanzarse sobre ella, dientes listos, saliva manchando su pecho y garras preparadas para arrancarle las entrañas.

Acido en sus pies, lista para correr.

Una trenza se cruza en su línea de visión, una trenza que ondea en el viendo, una que no estaba allí antes.

Entre ella y Crocous aparece una segunda silueta, esta es inconfundible, de lado como si hubiese llegado, materializándose de la nada, ambos pies sobre la tierra y un puño blanco metálico tirado hacia atrás. Enseguida pierde su balance, no puede ser que haya aparecido en un solo segundo, cuando Crocous estaba por saltarle encima, ella no estaba cerca ¿De dónde ha salido? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué tenía que protegerla con su cuerpo?

Mina intenta alcanzarla, estira una mano, todo sucede lento a pesar de solo ser unos segundos.

Crocous baja la mirada, también la ha visto, no es una ilusión.

Es ella.

Sana Arashi ha vuelto al campo de batalla.

El siguiente segundo se vuelve imposible de ver, una ráfaga de viento dispara a Mina hacia atrás cuando dos fuerzas enormes impactan, sus ojos se cierran, su cuerpo entero se vuelve hacia atrás y el ácido hace que se patine quedando tirada con su espalda en el suelo. Es algo similar a aquella vez en la USJ, All Might y ese enorme monstruo colisionando, un sonido a piedras chocando, una ráfaga de viento infernal, el chirrido de los rayos y los chispeos provenientes de ese mismo golpe, una repentina luz que la deja ciega.

Mina levanta la mirada, apoya ambos codos en el suelo todavía sin poder levantarse.

Sana está allí parada, dándole la espalda todavía, su camiseta está parcialmente quemada en la espalda, ni un rayo proviene de ella, como una tormenta que está en la distancia, no hace ruido pero aun así se ve amenazante, oscura, brutal. Sus ojos se dirigen hacia abajo, a los pies de la jovencita morena donde el césped se mancha en rojo, ambas manos están manchadas de sangre, sin mencionar que la misma cae desde su rostro.

"_Estás sangrando…" _Es lo que dice en voz baja, un susurro que desaparece comido por el silencio.

En la distancia Crocous chilla de dolor, tirado en el suelo de rodillas.

\- ¿Cómo…? – Quiere preguntar pero entonces ve su rostro.

Se da la vuelta para enfrentarle ignorando por completo a Crocous, su rostro está tan mal como el resto, adornado con líneas de sangre verticales que bajan desde su frente, su nariz y sus ojos hasta llegar al mentón y de allí desprenderse para caer al suelo en pequeñas gotas. Su ojo izquierdo es aterrador, brilla en un blanco refulgente, su piel morena y su cabello oscuro se iluminan cuando este chispea cada unos segundos.

Se ve como un cadáver que camina, el dolor se siente en su mirada, no hay sonrisa, no hay alivio.

Y sin embargo, cuando habla, se escucha calmada.

Una calma aterradora que le susurra.

\- Levántate -

Mina titubea pero no logra responderle.

\- Todavía no terminamos. –

* * *

**Una batalla brutal y casi perdida, ahora todo descansa en los hombros de Sana.**

**Gracias por leer, como siempre, y me alegra poder cumplir esta vez con el tiempo debido entre capitulo y capitulo. Dejen sus comentarios debajo y sus opiniones.**

**Nos leeremos pronto**


	30. Punto de quiebre

Sangre.

Sangre en su boca, sangre en su pecho, levanta la mano y esta está manchada con su propia sangre también.

Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que ve tanta sangre propia.

En un segundo todo su cuerpo ha sido sacudido por una sensación indescriptible de dolor. Un solo segundo le ha tomado a ella para aparecer, un segundo donde él no pudo reaccionar, solo pudo ver ese brazo metálico acercándose con un brillo impresionante y luego fue cuando todo su mundo dio vueltas.

Palpando su pecho puede notar la herida, su armadura está quebrada, no sería errado decir que tiene un agujero en medio de su pecho, tiene una desagradable sensación cuando intenta enderezarse, pedazos de esa armadura escamosa rozan unos contra otros causando que esta herida siga quebrándose, extendiéndose por medio de líneas zigzagueantes como si él estuviera hecho de concreto. Aun así este agujero no es mortal, incluso estando en el suelo segundos tras el derribo puede sentir a su quirk actuando, escamas apareciendo poco a poco para cubrir el espacio abierto de golpe, un dolor desesperante que le hace temblar, estas escamas se arrastran sobre su piel para cubrirle, como si arrastrara la superficie de un ladrillo sobre la herida para construir un muro en frente.

No solo es la herida superficial lo que lo ha sorprendido, cuando ese golpe conectó pudo sentir algo más, su cuerpo entrando en un terrible calor, como un rayo, una línea recta atravesándole hasta la espalda, los músculos de su pecho tiemblan todavía al igual que su mandíbula. Ha recibido daño interno, de eso no hay duda, el dolor cuando se mueve no es solo por su quirk regenerándose, hay algo roto en el interior, algo quemado a causa del shock eléctrico.

Frente a él está lo imposible, Arashi.

Está herida, al menos su rostro y su único brazo están cubiertos de sangre, más incluso de cuando se separaron.

\- _¿Cómo es tan fuerte…? – _Mira con odio, sus garras aferrándose al suelo, sus rodillas incapaces de despegarse del mismo – _Ni siquiera… me mira… - _

La muchacha está de espaldas, de manera confiada, ignorándole mientras habla en voz baja con la asustada alumna del cabello rosado. Eso hace que su sangre se caliente, aprieta sus dientes al punto que hacen ruido y deja salir un quejido que escupe más sangre al suelo, pone todo su esfuerzo para poder pararse pero solo logra tener un pie en el suelo.

\- ¡Arashi…! –

Logra sacar un grito enfadado, uno que logra que ella de la vuelta para mirarle por fin.

Ese ojo, completamente blanco, brillante como una luz, penetrando la oscuridad mientras echa chispas por todo su rostro…

Ese ojo es inconfundible…

Esa mirada seria y altanera, calmada y feroz.

No la olvidaría nunca, le atormentó durante años.

_Arashi… Tatsushiro…_

_Te burlas de mi incluso después de muerto…_

* * *

**Capítulo 30 – Punto de quiebre**

* * *

El tiempo parece haberse detenido en ese paramo del bosque, nadie más existe para ellos salvo el otro, a metros de distancia sin embargo se sienten más cercanos que nunca. La heroína, Bai Hu, de pie y en una pose completamente descuidada, el viento juega con su cabello polvoso, su piel morena oculta tras la sangre que comienza a tomar un tono más oscuro, su ropa, en parte quemada, también se une a la conversación silenciosa, ondeando y haciendo sonar su tela junto al bailar de las hojas de los árboles. El villano, Crocous, todavía en el suelo aferrándose a su herida mientras esta decrece, su único ojo entrecerrado, sus enormes fauces tensionadas aguantando el horrible dolor y la parálisis momentánea que sufre después de semejante golpe.

Tanto a ella como a él dejaron de importarle el resto de los alumnos y el ataque de los villanos, ahora están solos figurativamente.

Incluso si Sana tiene la ventaja ahora mismo no podrá continuar con ello durante mucho más tiempo, no es aparente pero como empiecen a pasar los minutos su cuerpo perderá una enorme cantidad de energía, eso conlleva una gran pérdida de fuerza y velocidad que terminará por dejarla peor de como estaba antes. Sabe que él está herido, su quirk no le ayuda a sanar, pero aun así infringirle otra herida similar será imposible, ha usado un gran porcentaje de su tiempo para dar ese golpe, no podría hacerlo de nuevo sin cargar.

_Además, todavía no sé cuánto durará esto…_

El poder se siente genial, como si su cuerpo fuera algo mínimo, se siente más liviana que nunca, siente la fuerza en sus articulaciones, siente que puede encargarse de esto ella sola.

_\- _Al fin muestras tu verdadera forma, Arashi –

Crocous le sonríe desde lejos, ella no le devuelve la cortesía, siente enojo.

¿Siente satisfacción? Por supuesto que sí.

Despues de tantos años al fin tiene el poder suficiente para hacerle frente a sus demonios ¿Quién puede interponerse entre ella y sus enemigos ahora que puede hacer semejante mejora? Por eso debería sentirse bien, pero no lo hace, de hecho la única razón por la que no está sobre Crocous devolviéndole un debido castigo es una sola.

\- Dame una razón – Ella dice en voz alta, ladeando su cabeza.

\- ¿Qué dices? –

\- Como un héroe, no puedo atacarte si estás herido y dispuesto a rendirte… -

Crocous escupe en el suelo, una mezcla de saliva y sangre - Keh… niña idiota… -

\- Por eso… -

Sana levanta un pie lentamente, se toma varios segundos para preparar ese único paso, metódicamente, mira a Crocous de principio a fin antes de hacer su jugada.

Da un paso.

Un solo paso y se desvanece en una nube de polvo.

\- Dame una razón para seguir –

Arashi ahora se encuentra detrás de él, su voz es solo un susurro, el tono de niña arrogante se cambia por una oscura y ronca voz enojada. En ningun momento la ha visto moverse, solo hizo un simple paso, una nube de polvo tomó su lugar haciendo una línea hasta él y luego elevándose en el aire como si le hubiese encarado corriendo y hubiese saltado al último momento pero no la ha visto. ¿Cuánto fue eso? ¿Dos segundos? ¿Tres? Lo ha rodeado en un parpadeo, Crocous baja su mirada al suelo al escucharla hablar detrás.

Nadie es tan rápido, ni siquiera _él _lo era.

\- Tienes dos opciones ahora – Por la falta de intensidad en el volumen de su voz Sana se encuentra de espaldas, efectivamente, sus ojos se fijan en el fuego azul que arde cada vez más cerca – Uno: Puedes levantarte y pelear, darme una razón, demostrar que eres ese animal salvaje que dices ser… -

_¿Quién diablos es esta mocosa? _

\- O dos: Puedes quedarte donde perteneces, arrodillado en mi presencia – Sana mira sobre su hombro, Crocous comienza a agitarse mientras junta fuerzas para levantarse – Una niñita invalida -

La respuesta no se hace esperar, un alarido infernal que sale de la bestia, la propia Sana está sorprendida de escucharle, el piso parece agitarse con el enorme rugido, los árboles se estremecen, Mina en el fondo se tapa los oídos y se corre hacia atrás cuando le ve reaccionar de manera tan brusca.

Ahora sabe que tiene su atención completa.

Crocous está de pie otra vez, luchando contra el dolor, las reacciones de su propio cuerpo, gritando como una bestia salvaje justo como ella dijo, levanta su enorme mano y va por la opción más simple, aplastar a Arashi, destrozarle en un solo golpe mortal. No encuentra más que aire, por supuesto, además del suelo que se quiebra tras su brutal ataque, mira hacia todos lados sabiendo que la perdería apenas se mueva, Sana no está en su línea de visión y no se da cuenta que ha aparecido detrás hasta que algo se hunde en su espalda haciéndole tambalear hacia adelante.

El enorme lagarto cae al suelo y gira para reincorporarse rodando, esta vez le toca estar en el otro extremo, cuando logra pararse de nuevo la furiosa heroína se le abalanza encima, esquivando con facilidad uno de sus manotazos para patear sus cotillas, la armadura logra resistir el golpe pero aun así su cuerpo vuelve a paralizarse momentáneamente como si la electricidad misma corriera por su interior.

Levanta ambas manos e intenta aplastarla de nuevo, al menos si falla esta vez habrá tanta tierra volando que podrá tomar un respiro para recuperarse.

Ella le atrapa.

Ambas manos, una humana y otra biónica, de tamaño de un adolescente promedio, detiene sus dos puños en seco, sus piernas se hunden un poco en la tierra pero no escapa de ella ni un chillido.

Ese ojo blanco brillante le mira fijamente, le hace saber que ya no tiene el control.

Su boca hace una mueca de disgusto cuando él aplica más presión, pero no logra aplastarla.

\- Ara… shi… - Dice mientras forcejea.

Ella lo suelta y su enorme peso levanta una tormenta de tierra, como esperaba, Crocous levanta su mirada para verla a tiempo, volando por el aire con su ayuda, ve también como las nubes, ahora tapando la luz de la luna, comienzan a prenderse en furiosos destellos blancos. Sana baja el brazo y esos destellos bajan a toda velocidad en su dirección, Crocous solo llega a rugir y levantar sus brazos cuando un rayo le cae encima.

Sus antebrazos queman, su cuerpo entero pierde movilidad otra vez, esta vez su columna parece actuar como un pararrayos, incluso es incapaz de escuchar salvo los graves sonidos de esos truenos todavía devolviéndole los gritos desde los cielos.

Su boca se llena de espuma luchando contra la parálisis, Sana ya no está en el aire, ha aterrizado junto a él y salta con una patada directo hacia su pecho. Su pie irrumpe en la herida, quebrando las escamas apenas reparadas, haciéndole gritar de dolor por primera vez en tanto tiempo, el mundo entero se pone borroso mientras Crocous cae hacia atrás y se tambalea hasta dar contra un árbol.

Sana aterriza, su enemigo está en retirada, buscando la seguridad y la cercanía de un lugar tan apretado como el bosque, va a seguirlo pero también tambalea.

Cierra su ojo izquierdo, siente un punzante dolor en su cabeza, una onda que se expande por todo su cuerpo haciendo que sus piernas fallen por un momento.

Cae en una rodilla al suelo, siente como si todos los músculos en ella latieran.

Detrás, pasos apurados, Mina grita algo pero no puede oírla bien, solo levanta una mano para darle una seña de que no se acerque.

Vuelve a mirarla, está asustada pero está de pie y no herida.

Bien.

_Todo está en tus manos, Mina_

Intenta decirle asintiendo antes de desvanecerse hacia el interior del bosque buscando a Crocous.

* * *

De nuevo desaparece, le da una mirada antes de hacerlo pero en cuestión de segundos ya se ha esfumado a la misma velocidad de cuando apareció. Mina se queda allí parada en medio del claro, perpleja, baja su mirada para encontrar ese conjunto de manchas rojas que dejó atrás, está herida, no importa que intente actuar dura frente a Crocous, Sana está herida y no podrá aguantar mucho tiempo contra él.

Su mirada fue atemorizante pero, a pesar de eso, pudo entender de donde viene.

No hay tiempo para asegurarse de que la otra está bien, no hay tiempo para ponerse sentimental, aunque le duela verla así, herida, consumida por su propio enojo, no puede darse el lujo de romper en llanto en medio del campo de batalla. La mirada de Sana fue clara, la necesita fuerte, puede llorar una vez hayan terminado, ahora mismo necesita que todos sean héroes, necesitan sobrevivir y, para eso, hay que actuar, no sentir.

Así es como hace las cosas Sana Arashi, sin tiempo para sentir, apurada por las circunstancias.

\- _Volveré, los necesito a todos en condiciones – Aunque sonó seria no pudo notar rastros de mentira en su voz, ni siquiera titubeó al decirle eso, no dejó nunca de mirarla a los ojos – Está en tus manos, Mina – _

\- Eso fue una locura… - La muchacha rosa vuelve en si cuando escucha, a sus espaldas, una voz.

Kaminari ha vuelto con ellos, probablemente recién aparece tras intentar seguir a Arashi a pie.

\- Tenemos que prepararnos – Dice el rubio - ¿Ha dicho algo más antes de irse? -

\- Que solo tendremos una sola oportunidad, no más – Mina responde.

Entonces esto es ser un héroe, el temer por la vida propia y depender de tus compañeros para sobrevivir, enfrentarse a la furia asesina de un completo extraño para salvar a otros. Kaminari y Ashido intercambian una mirada detenida, es difícil recordar en estos momentos que, hace un día, estaban riendo y disfrutando el verano juntos como si fueran adolescentes normales.

Se separan sin más palabras, ella en dirección de Sato y él hacia Kirishima.

\- ¿Qué diablos pasa? ¿Nos retiramos? – Al pasar corriendo junto a él Kaminari es detenido por Monoma quien emerge desde atrás de un árbol, ya sin la resistencia de Kirishima, probablemente había decidido quedarse al margen hasta ahora por si todo salía mal - ¡Hemos venido hasta aquí y ahora Arashi nos deja de nuevo! ¿¡Que le pasa!? –

\- Nos quedamos aquí, no nos iremos – Le responde el chico de rayos – Sana ahora puede mantenerlo ocupado ella sola, con suerte descubrirá cuál es su punto débil y volverá para que lo terminemos todos juntos -

\- Eso es… ¡No sean idiotas! ¡Si nos quedamos aquí moriremos cuando él regrese! –

\- ¡No hay otra opción, hombre! ¡Nos seguirá incluso si volvemos! ¿¡Quieres poner en riesgo a todos en el refugio!? ¿¡Eso quieres!? –

Monoma frunce el ceño, no responde sabiendo que es verdad.

\- Aguantamos aquí, hasta la última consecuencia –

La voz de Kaminari flaquea por un momento, le cuesta decirlo porque en su mente están grabadas las mismas palabras que todos.

_No quiero morir…_

* * *

Es demasiado tarde para tener cualquier tipo de desesperación o arrepentimiento, mientras se adentran en el bosque la batalla sigue, una batalla que pareció imposible durante meses y, ahora, es una lucha por supervivencia de ambos lados. Crocous está herido y retrocede por el bosque mientras se defiende, ha pasado de estar en la completa ofensiva a no actuar, esperando a que su pecho deje de doler y pueda recuperarse del golpe critico recibido, sus ojos están puestos en los arboles donde Sana rebota y salta, rodeándole a una velocidad imposible, golpeándolo una y otra vez.

Todavía le parece una locura que ella haya ganado tanta fuerza en cuestión de minutos, según tiene entendido su Quirk le deja ser ligeramente más rápida y fuerte, ahora mismo se asemeja a su difunto padre. Sana observa desde un árbol a Crocous apurado por el bosque, apoyándose de árbol en árbol mientras mantiene una mano firme en la herida de su pecho. No está huyendo, no concuerda con la manera que tiene de actuar, solo retrocede a donde sabe que no tendrá la desventaja en números, sabe que le seguirá ella sola.

Eso es precisamente lo que ella quería.

Se deja caer desde el árbol y Crocous lentamente voltea hacia ella, su único ojo dolido la observa desde abajo mientras levanta un brazo para cubrir la patada inminente.

Chocan de nuevo, él la aparta levantando el brazo y la envía por los aires, Sana cae de pie como buen felino.

Cara a cara de nuevo, segundos nomas donde pueden mirarse, nadie dice nada, nadie sonríe, solo pasan a atacarse de nuevo.

Es así como debe ser, dos bestias solas en el bosque, saben que solo saldrá una de aquí.

Sana usa su velocidad para aparecer frente a él pero Crocous lo ha previsto, con una mano puesta sobre un árbol lo empuja y lo colapsa sobre ella, no funciona obviamente pero tienen que alargar las distancias de nuevo. Él descubre su pecho para atacarla y ella lo aprovecha acercándose para darle un golpe en el estómago, la enorme figura se inclina hacia adelante con dolor, escupiendo sangre sobre ella mientras prepara un segundo puñetazo hacia ese pecho herido, un segundo puñetazo que es atrapado, su mano metálica ahora bajo la garra de Crocous.

La levanta del brazo en un movimiento que ya ha visto y la golpea con la mano que tiene libre, ella cubre su rostro y levanta sus rodillas para amortiguar el impacto, apenas lo logra aunque termina dolida de todas maneras.

\- ¡RAH! – Siente el viento en todo su cuerpo cuando Crocous la suelta en otra dirección, aterriza en el suelo arrastrando sus rodillas y buscando levantarse rápidamente.

A su alrededor todo arde, han estado persiguiéndose por tanto tiempo que han llegado hasta el incendio, si bien no es el corazón del mismo varios árboles a su alrededor están manchados con ese anormal fuego de colores fríos. Las cenizas vuelan por doquier contaminando su aire, su boca sabe a sangre pero ahora se mezcla con el inconfundible sabor amargo de un fuego descontrolado, se levanta rápidamente y corre hacia adelante sintiendo el intenso calor detrás, alejándose del fuego lo más posible.

Crocous corre hacia ella a toda velocidad, el fuego no debería hacerle demasiado daño, va a empujarles allí si es necesario.

Sana da un rápido salto hacia el costado, volviendo hacia él cuando se frena para darle con su rodilla en la espalda sobre la cadera, de nuevo lo hace gruñir de dolor pero no logra tirarlo al suelo.

\- ¡Haha! ¡¿Qué pasa pequeña gatita?! – Su risa le alarma y vuelve a tomar distancia.

\- Tch – Ella se queda quieta por un momento, revaluando la situación – _Entonces si estoy perdiendo el efecto de a poco… tengo que terminarlo… - _

Su cuerpo duele pero aun así puede soportarlo, si es que puede ganar ahora y ahorrarle más dolor a los otros entonces no tendrá problemas, no importa lo que a ella le pase.

\- ¡VAMOS! ¡MATAME! –

Él ruge con todas sus fuerzas mientras la ve acercarse de nuevo.

Golpe tras golpe los dos siguen retrocediendo hasta el fuego, él desde arriba con sus zarpazos intentando cazarla, ella desde abajo esquivando todo lo posible y devolviendo sus propios puñetazos que ya han dejado de servir, ambos gritando. Las dos sombras tan distintas se adentran más en el fuego hasta que el cielo cambia de color por las llamas cercanas, todo es celeste en algún momento excepto el suelo en el que pisan, la sangre que derraman refleja en un color azul anormal, lo único visible son dos ojos, uno blanco y otro brillante amarillo, mirándose con odio mientras continúan despedazándose.

Cuando sus puños chocan de nuevo ella es la que es mandada lejos, dando su espalda contra un árbol cercano, su cabeza duele y sus ojos ven todo borroso pero aun así logra levantarse, logra ver al enorme reptil, incesantemente persiguiéndola.

Toma un pedazo del árbol que está en llamas, un pedazo de corteza, nisiquiera quiso hacerlo pero a este punto funciona de una sola manera: Instintos.

El mismo instinto que la empuja hacia adelante gritando con el pedazo de corteza llameante, el mismo instinto que le hace ignorar que la ha tomado con la mano que si puede sentir la quemadura. Lo encaja en el pecho de Crocous con la poca velocidad que le queda, el pedazo de corteza se deshace con el golpe, esta grita mientras retrocede, su herida humeante y llena de pedazos de madera clavados.

La bestia sigue atacándole a pesar de la quemadura en su pecho.

Su cuerpo entero es tomado por una mano gigante que logra atraparla en la confusión y la estampa contra el suelo, Sana ve el cielo, la luna cubierta por una capa de nubes que rugen con truenos como si le alentaran, las copas de los arboles a su alrededor despiden humo y se desvanecen conforme pasan los segundos, las hojas caen por todos lados como si fueran nieve tras el impacto de su cuerpo en el suelo.

Crocous la mira, su rostro transformado en una sangrienta amalgama de heridas que hacen su presencia aún más aterradora.

Le dice algo a los gritos, ella no escucha nada y solo se aferra a la muñeca del escamoso villano.

Quiere hacerle daño, eso ya va más allá de su condición como heroína.

Debe detenerlo…

Clava sus garras allí, sus garras metálicas se entierran en la muñeca de Crocous y este la deja ir gritando de dolor mientras sangre brota a borbotones de él.

Lo ve allí aferrándose a la herida en su mano y va por él con sus garras afuera, algo que corre por sus venas, un animal salvaje que intenta defenderse va por sus pies, desgarrando el tendón al saltar y pasar de largo.

Más sangre en el suelo.

Ella tambalea hasta poder apoyarse en un árbol, uno que no está en llamas en la base.

Allí se apoya y se sienta ahora, incapaz de pararse, el calor la recorre de pies a cabeza, uno de sus ojos se encuentra cerrado porque una herida en su ceja no le deja ver con claridad, tiene impregnado en la nariz ese olor nauseabundo que le hace dar vueltas la cabeza. Frente a ella Crocous se encuentra, en el suelo, sus cortadas siguen allí, su herida está negra por la quemadura, el cuerpo entero del cocodrilo se ladea hacia un lado hasta quedar boca arriba.

Él suspira, ella tose, no hay palabras todavía.

En un momento parece que han dejado de matarse, no por falta de intentarlo, solo es que se han quedado sin maneras de seguir peleando.

Alrededor el fuego arde, pasando de árbol en árbol, pronto estarían en el centro del incendio.

Ya no siente ese poder, se ha desvanecido o, al menos, es tan débil que no hay diferencia, la energía en su cuerpo se encuentra en estado crítico.

Al menos ha ganado.

Puede cerrar los ojos ahora…

…

…

\- Urk –

La voz de Crocous le llama la atención, tose, su estómago se mueve al retomar su respiración agitada, su cuerpo entero comienza a moverse, busca dar la vuelta una vez más para estar de rodillas, busca poder levantarse. Allí en el suelo, rodeado por un charco de su propia sangre, estando peor que ella, todavía intenta levantarse para continuar.

\- Quédate… en el suelo… -

Sana deja salir unas pocas palabras que la hacen estremecer, arrastra su espalda contra el árbol y fuerza sus piernas a levantarse, mirando desde arriba como Crocous todavía pelea, una pelea contra su propio cuerpo.

No la escucha, sigue peleando.

\- ¡Quédate en el suelo! –

\- Niña estúpida – Le escucha hablar, su cabeza oculta, apoyándose contra el césped mientras sus piernas fallan en darle la fuerza necesaria para levantarlo – Como si fuera a hacerte caso… ¿Te estás escuchando? –

\- ¡Se terminó! – Sus gritos son como plegarias, en algún punto ha dejado de querer pelear, tan pronto como recuperó su conciencia y miró su propia mano, sus garras afuera manchadas con sangre ajena - ¡Si seguimos…! ¡Moriremos ambos! ¡¿Es eso lo que quieres?! –

\- ¡¿Qué otra opción queda?! ¡ESTE SOY YO! –

Su grito es estremecedor, no es un grito de ira hacia ella, no parece estar dirigido a ella específicamente sino a su propia condición, golpea el suelo con sus enormes manos mientras intenta empujarlo para poder levantarse. Sus dientes hacen un sonido de chirrido cuando su mandíbula se tensa por el dolor, su único ojo mira el suelo con furia, su cuello se marca con venas al levantar la mirada y dirigirse a la niña que le ha causado tantos problemas.

\- ¡VOY A MATAR! ¡VOY A DESTRUIR! ¡ESE ES CROCOUS! ¡ESA ES LA BESTIA DE LA QUE HABLABA! ¡YO SOY GENUINO Y NO USO MASCARAS COMO USTEDES! – Ruge y rebufa mientras falla en poder reincorporarse, el dolor plasmado en su rostro color carmesí.

Sana tiene miedo al verlo, miedo genuino, no teme su fuerza o sus palabras, teme ver "eso", esa bestia que solía ser humana, esa bestia que solo quiere asesinar y nada más.

Tiene miedo, y con ese miedo llega una pregunta.

\- ¿Es por eso? – Dice en un susurro - ¿Es por eso que conspiraste para asesinarlo? ¿Eso por eso que mi familia entera tuvo que morir? ¡¿Fue por una estupidez como esa?! –

Crocous baja la mirada, sus cuernos se entierran en el suelo cuando lo hace, su cuerpo entero sigue temblando con dolor.

Su voz, sin embargo…

\- Ese día… - Su voz pasa a estar completamente serena, humana casi – Decidí irme y abandonar a Volcano tras ver lo que hizo –

Sana se queda tiesa completamente, sus piernas pierden fuerza y de nuevo cae al suelo arrastrándose contra el árbol, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas al mismo tiempo que deja salir una expresión de enojo.

* * *

_Ese día Viuda sabía que iría, sabía que tenía algo en contra de White Thunder, que quería combatir contra él una última vez aunque se haya retirado. Al llegar allí, sin embargo, Volcano explotó tras ser inyectado por un suero del Doctor, comenzó un enorme incendio tan pronto como vio a Arashi aparecer en el horizonte._

_Esa no es la manera que yo quería, Viuda lo sabía, la maldita perra sabe todo._

_Tan pronto como el combate empezó tu padre estaba encarnizado con Volcano, tanto que me ignoró por completo y, en la confusión, hui de allí._

_Se mataron entre ellos, y observé todo._

_Viuda me había llevado de "Plan de contingencia"_

* * *

Crocous hace una pausa, todavía en el suelo, ya no sabe si es que se ha quedado sin fuerzas o ha dejado de intentar levantarse por la vergüenza que le produce semejante historia. Por siempre esa noche será una pesadilla para él, observando el combate desde fuera con asco, los heridos en los autos, el fuego consumiendo todo justo como ahora.

Las cenizas en el aire se sienten familiares.

\- ¿Por qué no ayudaste? – Sana dice en voz baja, el enojo aparente en su voz.

\- No soy un héroe niña, no podría importarme menos lo que te pasó a ti y a tu madre – El villano responde como si fuera un hecho de la naturaleza – Soy un animal que busca pelea, rivales poderosos como lo era él, no quiero salvar a nadie –

\- Ese es un camino que tú elegiste… -

\- Dices eso, niña pero… mírame – El reptil levanta la cabeza de nuevo, su rostro todavía cubierto en sangre, su hocico gigante lleno de dientes manchados y aterradores mientras saliva cae de los espacios entre ellos, cuernos enormes manchados con tierra, un solo ojo brillante que refleja el azul de las llamas a punto de consumirles – Siempre ha sido así, siempre un animal de nacimiento, siempre he peleado con todo el mundo. Algunos dijeron que tengo algo en el cerebro, otros dicen que es por mi quirk que me asemejo a una bestia… yo sé lo que soy, sé que nadie puede entenderme y no busco vengarme de la sociedad por ello. No busco una familia, no necesito amigos… solo busco lo que me dicta mi instinto… busco un combate que, por fin, me de paz –

Su mirada ensangrentada es aterradora todavía, aunque sus gritos hayan cesado y esté tan herido que no es una amenaza. Su único ojo refleja el fuego porque está humedecido, como un pedazo de humanidad que quiere salir, algo que intenta conectarse con ella para pedirle ese último combate, la mirada perdida de un humano que ya ha perdido su nombre e identidad, ahora ese es "Crocous" la bestia infernal.

El instinto es algo que es debatible en humanos, pero en una época donde los Quirks son algo que existe ¿Puede decirse realmente que estos no afectan al instinto? Ella misma se ha encontrado en situaciones donde algo más allá la lleva a hacer cosas, ese mismo villano herido frente a ella fue herido por su instinto, un rayo que pasa por su cabeza y le exige sobrevivir, le exige lastimar, le da la fuerza cuando el cuerpo falla solamente para pelear un poco más. Ahora puede verlo, de donde ellos son tan similares, por qué ella se sentía "a gusto" cuando pudo enfrentárselo en igualdad de condiciones.

Ambos son, al fin y al cabo, bestias salvajes.

Él tiene razón.

\- No creas que esto es el final, todavía tenemos que terminar este combate, Arashi –

\- No, ya terminé -

Sana está levantada, se aleja caminando lentamente de allí, Crocous hace lo posible para levantarse y quedar de rodillas, deja salir un gruñido al verla de espaldas.

\- ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Todavia estoy vivo…! ¡Nunca dejaré de perseguirte si te vas! – Su voz vuelve a tener ese tinte agresivo, esta vez llena de frustración.

La morena le mira sobre el hombro, Crocous está recuperando sus fuerzas de seguro, tendrá que alejarse rápidamente si quiere sacarle ventaja, incluso si su cuerpo entero también duele.

\- Si te quedas aquí el fuego te consumirá, morirás en el campo de batalla como quieres, pero no pelearé contigo sola – Le responde tranquilamente – Esa es la diferencia entre nosotros –

\- Eres una tonta si crees que ellos te seguirán, tus "Amigos" – Crocous sonríe - ¡Nadie puede comprendernos! Te tacharán de traidora tarde o temprano, de desquiciada y violenta, nunca serás como ellos mientras tengas esa furia en tu interior y, al final, te abandonarán. –

Una última mirada al reptil de color rojo, rodeado cada vez más cerca por las furioisas llamas del bosque de las bestias, está solo, desangrándose, si ese es el destino que le espera eventualmente entonces puede aceptarlo pero, por ahora, confiará en aquellos que le han demostrado una y otra vez amistad.

\- _Confía en nosotros –_

\- ¡Voy a matarte a ti! ¡Destriparte frente a tus amigos y luego seguiré con ellos! –

Pero ella no le hace caso ya, desvaneciéndose una vez más usando lo poco que le queda para poder llegar con sus compañeros una vez más.

Será densa pero al final siempre termina por entender.

No está sola, no este dia.

* * *

**Con problemas en la computadora, se quemó el cargador, quizás sea difícil actualizar los próximos días pero esperemos que se solucione pronto. Independientemente de esto, los días de actualización no van a cambiar. Gracias por leer, como siempre. **

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	31. El ultimo disparo

_Crocous._

_Ryuji Hoshi_

_Villano buscado y temido entre la sociedad de héroes, ha participado en incontables combates, su manera de funcionar no es demasiado complicada y aun así es difícil prever sus ataques, siempre está en busca de un "héroe fuerte", causando estragos para que estos aparezcan y poder pelearlos cara a cara. De 45 años de edad el veterano peleador ha eludido a las autoridades por la mayor parte de su vida, comenzando en barrios bajos con peleas callejeras hasta llegar a chocar puños con grandes héroes de físico imponente como el mismo White Thunder, siendo su proclamado "Rival eterno"._

_Su quirk es uno monstruoso pero simple, el refuerzo de sus escamas para crear una armadura difícil de penetrar sin la fuerza necesaria, en esto se apoya para combatir, es una fuerza arrolladora con un físico sobrehumano, sin mencionar las garras y los dientes que le ayudan a ser aún más peligroso._

_A primera vista parece invencible pero tiene dos grandes debilidades: _

_En primer lugar su quirk no le regenera, el dolor está y las heridas solo son tapadas por su armadura hasta que desaparezcan, evitando así cualquier infección._

_En segundo lugar, esa misma armadura tiene un error fatal en su composición…_

Y ella lo ha descubierto.

En el claro bajo la noche le esperan, el mismo que está adornado con los cráteres y los arboles caídos por su batalla, siendo asediado por un fuego que se acerca minuto a minuto tan incesante e inevitable como las mismas nubes que tapan la luna. Ya no hay más palabras entre los jóvenes héroes, cada uno tiene muy en claro lo que deben hacer y cómo es que van a sobrevivir, también saben que la derrota no es una opción, Crocous va a matarles si no le neutralizan ahora, es una pelea a muerte y lo ha sido desde que decidieron incordiarlo interfiriendo.

Sana está cargada al máximo gracias al quirk de Kaminari, este ha quedado compeltamente freído por la tensión del momento y tuvo que ser arrastrado lejos por Monoma, el estudiante dela clase 1-A, el grupo ha quedado de acuerdo con él que, si llegan a fallar, debe volver inmediatamente al campamento y avisar de que Crocous sigue suelto.

Monoma no tiene tiempo para rehusarse y ha aceptado de mala gana, aguarda entre los arbustos para ver el desenlace del combate.

Sato y Kirishima están en buenas condiciones, considerando la paliza que recibieron, el segundo ha podido protegerse con su quirk y se mantiene a la espera, aunque el cansancio comienza a afectarle, mientras tanto el muchacho con el quirk de azúcar ha consumido todo lo que le quedaba en su cinturón y su fuerza no es mayor que una persona promedio de su complexión, aun así se ha ofrecido para pararse entre ella y Crocous.

Junto a Sana, como última línea de defensa y en quien se apoya la estrategia, Mna Ashido, de cara seria y sin palabras, sus manos tiemblan pero no lo hace su coraje.

Todos han dicho que están de acuerdo con la estrategia.

Si, el quirk de Crocous tiene una falla importante que Sana ha notado en su combate individual contra él, puede cubrir las heridas y amortiguar los golpes pero esto solo afecta a la parte delantera de su cuerpo. Su espalda ha estado expuesta todo este tiempo, aunque la textura escamosa sigue allí la composición de esta misma es mucho más parecida a una segunda piel fina, por eso han podido atacarle por la espalda y ha tambaleado, por eso ha podido cortar su tendón con tal facilidad.

Necesitan un solo golpe contundente, más fuerte de los que han dado, similar al que rompió su pecho pero que llegue a su espalda.

_**Un solo golpe.**_

Si comienza a cargar ese golpe ahora será demasiado obvio y él no vendrá.

Si lo hace demasiado tarde lo tendrá encima.

_**Un solo plan viable.**_

Pasos estremecen el suelo y la silueta enorme aparece, de color roja adornada por sus propias heridas, tambaleando, humo rodeando partes de su piel tras haber tenido que abrirse paso por un incendio color marino. Su único ojo inspecciona la situación al salir al claro, los adolescentes le esperan tal como ella dijo, listos para dar todo de sí.

_**Un minuto necesitará para cargar.**_

Crocous logra sonreír con dolor al verles.

_**Solo tienen una oportunidad**_

* * *

**Capítulo 31 – El ultimo disparo**

* * *

El hombre cocodrilo se detiene al observar a todos allí, Sana parada en medio de ellos mientras se mueven lentamente para cubrirla más de cerca, sus rostros demuestran miedo pero también coraje, eso le provoca la sonrisa, eso le provoca decir algo que no había dicho nunca en su vida.

\- Estaba equivocado, voy a admitirlo – Dice levantando su barbilla, el cielo viciado con humo y nubes ya ha dejado de ser un hermoso paisaje estrellado, señal de la destrucción que ha causado el enfrentamiento en todos ellos – Ustedes me impresionan, serán un montón de mierdecillas pero… son unas mierdecillas bien testarudas. Nunca en mi vida un grupo de héroes jóvenes me había puesto en semejante apuro… incluso los héroes viejos tenían problemas para hacerlo, por eso admito que me he equivocado con ustedes –

Esto, claro, toma por sorpresa a todos, Mina intercambia una mirada silenciosa con Sana, Kirishima y Sato quienes estaban en guardia hasta un momento parecen bajarla incluso con sus palabras, teniendo la esperanza que la pelea haya cesado, aunque la mirada asesina de Crocous no deja de estar allí.

\- Por eso les doy una oportunidad, vayan, vuelvan a su campamento y déjenme a Arashi, no se sacrifiquen por ella en vano – Pone su único ojo en la morena, ella le devuelve la cortesía, no es necesario que aclare por qué es que hace eso – Solo esta vez les dejaré ir –

No esperaba que estén de acuerdo, verles volver a sus posiciones alerta tras haber dicho eso es exactamente lo que quería, Kirishima es el primero en ladrarle mientras pone su cuerpo entero en un estado de dureza.

\- ¡No haremos eso! ¡Este es el final para ti! ¡Te terminaremos todos juntos! –

\- Ya hemos hablado bastante – Sana interviene, no grita pero su voz es lo suficientemente alta para comandar silencio, no mira a nadie más que Crocous, levanta su rostro herido hasta observarlo desde arriba, con la cabeza ladeada – Terminaremos esto aquí –

\- Eso esperaba –

Se alza sobre todo el grupo un solo brazo, un brazo metálico de garras ensangrentadas, su brillo es opacado por la falta de luz en ese bosque y la cantidad de mugre que lo ha recubierto. - Te terminaré con un solo golpe, con un solo brazo – El apéndice falso chisporrotea – Este brazo –

Un solo brazo, eso es lo que alza en el aire, como su símbolo personal, desde aquel "accidente" eso ha sido ella, portadora de un solo brazo. Le han apuntado por ello, de buenas y malas maneras, le han apartado para tratarle distinto, le han tratado por sus cicatrices, le han molestado por querer ser una más de las chicas. Esa es su maldición, el siempre ser diferente, incluso con un brazo nuevo seguiría siempre pareciendo un fenómeno, siempre sobresaldría en las grandes multitudes sin importar cuanto intente esconderse.

Ahora ha encontrado su lugar, donde no le señalan más que para hacer bromas estúpidas, un lugar donde tiene amigos y puede ser tanto parte como del grupo de chicas como del de chicos.

Mina Ashido, Eijiro Kirishima, Rikido Sato, ellos se paran con ella ahora mismo frente a la muerte pero está segura que cualquiera de los otros estudiantes lo harian.

Sin importar qué, ella es Sana Arashi, con o sin brazo.

Ese brazo metálico también es ella, su arma, su herramienta de apoyo, su regalo.

Lo mantiene en alto mientras comienza a chispear más, líneas le atraviesan de izquierda a derecha, arriba, abajo y en todas las direcciones posibles, rayos cubren el brazo entero y los que no viajan de su cuerpo hacia arriba, se concentran en un solo punto, en su dedo índice. Su cuerpo entero experimenta ya un calor familiar, sus ojos arden y su sangre comienza a calentarse, puede sentir líquido vital brotando de su rostro una vez más, de sus dedos, aprieta sus dientes cuando siente ese sabor desagradable mientras mantiene su vista puesta en Crocous.

Todo su poder concentrado en un punto, justo como aprendió, un solo punto que será dirigido al enemigo.

Un último disparo.

* * *

En esa dirección es la que los alumnos se fueron, no puede ser de otra manera, hacia esa dirección hay un torrente de fuego azul que avanza peligrosamente por el bosque mientras pierde intensidad, un efecto secundario del quirk del villano con las marcas de quemaduras. Había escuchado de Vlad King cuando llevó a Kota que no habían regresado, comenzó a pensar que tanto Arashi como el grupo de rescate lograron evitar a Crocous y tomar distancia y, ahora, estaban perdidos en el bosque.

Pero no, estaba equivocado, no hay prueba más fehaciente de que allí están que la imagen frente a sus ojos.

Aizawa siente un escalofrío con solo mirarlo.

Allí sobre el fuego, sobre el infinito bosque de las bestias, un conjunto de nubes se forma, el cielo está ligeramente despejado pero las nubes hacen una comuna en aquella dirección. Nubes negras que solo anuncian violencia, iluminadas por una cadena de truenos y rayos cada vez más frecuentes.

Sus niños están peleando todavía.

Y una sola podría hacer semejante berrinche.

* * *

Su brazo entero es difícil de mirar, una cantidad inhumana de energía está puesta en ese solo punto y el mismo cielo parece revolverse a su alrededor formando un espiral de nubes que gruñen con sus truenos. Crocous sabe exactamente que planean, si van a darle con semejante golpe será fatal, por delante su herida sufriría un daño terrible y por detrás lograrían algo similar o peor, no tiene opción, no puede aguantar esto como ha hecho anteriormente. Se prepara y emprende su camino hacia adelante, no tendrá más que un solo minuto para detenerla a este pasó, recibir el ataque no es una opción.

Y así quedan cincuenta segundos.

Corre hacia ella pero no logra acortar más que unos pocos metros antes de chocar con una figura que ya le resulta molestamente familiar, el muchacho de cabello corto castaño que le detiene tomándolo por la cadera para taclearle. Crocous aterriza y pierde la velocidad que tenía mientras frena la fuerza de Sato, sus pies se apoyan en el suelo y su tendón sufre por ello, siente como su herida explotase al hacer fuerza para contrarrestarle.

Solo le quedan cuarenta segundos, el brillo de los rayos hace difícil ver hacia donde va.

No hace falta más que clavar sus codos sobre la espalda de Sato para que este caiga al suelo, se aferra a su pierna con todas sus fuerzas pero Crocous logra salirse y continúa su camino a toda velocidad. El espiral del cielo se ve cada vez más amenazante, como si fuera a bajar y tragarlos a todos, las hojas de los arboles tiemblan por el excesivo viento, siente en las palmas de su mano una inconfundible electricidad estática.

A los treinta segundos aparece el segundo muchacho y salta contra él para golpearle, Crocous pone su antebrazo en el medio y lo ataja con eso, de nuevo se frena en seco y se ve obligado a contraatacar.

Kirishima ruge y él ruge de vuelta, su mano endurecida golpea directo en la herida de su pecho causándole un gran dolor pero dejando al adolescente abierto para recibir un golpe descendente en su cabeza y enviarlo al suelo donde puede pisarlo. El pelirrojo levanta sus brazos pero aun así la fuerza es abrumadora y termina por enterrarlo unos centímetros en el suelo, se queda allí sin poder hacer más.

Sana deja salir un alarido de dolor, apoya una mano sobre el metal caliente del brazo artificial, pone la palma de su mano frente a su propio rostro y esta es imposible de distinguir, detrás Crocous ha terminado con Kirishima y se dirige hacia ellas a toda velocidad.

\- ¡MINA! – Es lo único que puede gritar en su inmenso dolor, una silueta rosa aparece enseguida para interponerse entre ella y el enorme reptil.

\- ¡Lo tengo! –

Veinte segundos y ahora todo depende de ella, la última defensa, debe ganar todo el tiempo posible.

_Tú me cubrirás de cerca, el resto fallarán pero ganarán tiempo, de ti depende la victoria, Mina._

_Mi vida está en tus manos._

Sus palabras suenan tan definitivas y tan tristes que sus ojos no han dejado de estar manchados con lágrimas desde el momento que las musitó. Sana volvió echa un desastre pero dispuesta a ganar contra Crocous, solo tienen una oportunidad para salvar su vida, para salvar las vidas de todos, esa oportunidad descansa en ella. Mina Ashido, quien siempre ha caminado detrás de sus grandes compañeros, detrás de los poderosos, ahora mismo le toca estár adelante y defender.

Defenderá sus vidas, la defenderá a ella.

Crocous está allí todavía, corre en su dirección como si estuviera en cámara lenta, sus enormes dientes chorrean sangre y saliva, su único ojo está inyectado por un instinto animal por destripar, sus garras podrían despedazar a alguien tan frágil como Mina en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Una voz le dice que se haga a un lado, es suficiente tiempo…

Todavía quedan unos diez segundos.

Sus manos segregan acido, el más pegajoso que puede lograr destilar en tan poco tiempo, incluso si le dispara con eso no podrá detenerlo a esa velocidad, tiene que asustarle, Crocous tiene que temer por su seguridad para frenarse aunque sea por unos tres segundos. Pone las manos cerca del suelo y las levanta con todas sus fuerzas mientras deja salir un grito intentando ahogar los de su compañera detrás, una cantidad anormal de ácido saliendo de sus manos, de sus brazos enteros, una ola que tapa al mismo Crocous en altura aparece frente a ella.

Una ola de ácido, no es más larga que el cuerpo de Crocous, podría hacerse a un lado pero eso costaría demasiado tiempo y la sorpresa lo lleva a detenerse.

Él levanta los brazos para atajarse, cubre su rostro para no quedar ciego o peor.

Nada pasa.

El ácido se ha congelado en el aire, esa ola ha quedado completamente inmóvil.

Una pared de ácido se para entre él y Arashi.

Ya no hay tiempo, sabe bien que traman darle a través de la pared.

\- ¡Crees que tu acido podrá detenerme! – Es lo que anuncia con todas sus fuerzas mientras manda su puño hacia adelante y a través de la pared de ácido endurecido - ¡NIÑA IDIOTA! –

Mina retrocede un paso al verlo emerger, el cuerpo enorme de color rojo, sus cuernos sucios y su boca ensangrentada son una visión digna de un infierno, a pesar de esto no patina hacia atrás, no corre en otra dirección, no cae al suelo, está firme preparada para recibirle. Su único ojo se pone sobre Ashido, su cuerpo entero echa humo reaccionando a los pedazos de ácido que se le adhieren, salta hacia adelante para poder llegar con Arashi y frenarla…

Pero no está.

Ella ve el horror en su rostro, la mueca sonriente que cambia sin haber siquiera tocado el piso.

Por supuesto que no está, Sana Arashi ha saltado a gran velocidad al momento que la pared fue formada, Mina puede verla ahora mismo, detrás de Crocous, detrás de la pared que se derrumba hay un brillo blanco, un ojo abierto y otro cerrado, una expresión dolorida que apunta directo a la espalda del enemigo.

Su cuerpo está suspendido en el aire completamente de lado, a segundos del impacto, solo puede apuntar directo a su espalda y dejar toda la energía ir.

\- Quiébrate, Crocous –

Un haz de luz atraviesa la distancia entre ellos, él no puede voltear, es demasiado tarde para eso, solo puede asomar por encima de su hombro y observar mientras el mundo entero parece iluminarse en su dirección, el cuerpo entero le arde aunque todavía no le ha tocado, sus oídos pierden la sensibilidad al escucharle lanzar el ataque.

Quiere cerrar su ojo pero evita hacerlo, esa sonrisa en Arashi mientras todo se desvanece es suficiente para que entienda.

_Perdí contra Arashi._

_De nuevo._

La explosión conectó cielo y tierra con una estela de luz blanca.

Luego todo fue silencio.

* * *

El bosque está en completo silencio, las hojas han dejado de moverse ya tanto y el fuego está comenzando a desaparecer en el horizonte, el humo se aleja dela tierra y sube a unirse con las nubes que amenazan con no dejar ver las estrellas nunca jamás. Este sonido de silencio se repite en su propio cuerpo, no escucha su corazón, no escucha su propia respiración, no escucha sus latir ni las gotas de sangre caer sobre el césped, no escucha el zumbido de su electricidad ni las extremidades metálicas rozando una contra la otra.

¿Cómo es que está allí? Si fuera por todos esos síntomas entonces creería que está muerta o apagada, intenta mover sus brazos pero no puede, apenas y consigue bajar su mirada buscando algún indicio de que todavía sigue en esta vida.

Solo hay bosque, no hay señales de ninguna pelea.

Si esto fuera el más allá entonces no le dolería tanto, si sufre dolor una vez muerta entonces debe encontrar a la administración para quejarse. Si fuera un sueño por haberse desmayado entonces no se sentiría tan real, al mismo tiempo no sabe cómo ha terminado de rodillas. Las otras veces que ha peleado con villanos ha terminado en el suelo, en una de ellas perdió el conocimiento incluso, no tiene una buena racha cuando se trata de mantenerse despierta.

¿Cómo está de rodillas? ¿Hace cuánto que está así? Recuerda caer al suelo pero no levantarse, como si su cuerpo lo hubiese hecho solo, con el único objetivo de romper esa condenada racha de caídas.

Ahí hay movimiento, uno de sus brazos se mueve, lo hace con terrible dolor hasta notar que, en realidad, es que le están moviendo. Una mano la toma del antebrazo y la agita, su cuerpo entero es inestable y casi colapsa hacia la izquierda por eso, la vista frente a ella le mantiene allí, sin embargo.

Mina Ashido casi hace que se caiga, su rostro está transformado, llora y moquea mientras se aferra a ella con todas sus fuerzas causándole un dolor terrible. La tiene agarrada de los hombros y le grita, Sana no puede oírla, no es que el bosque esté silencioso sino que está sorda.

La voz chillona de Mina es un zumbido en su oído aunque, probablemente, si pudiera oírla no le entendería por lo difícil que es hacerlo cuando está llorando. La abraza, logra juntar la poca fuerza que le queda y la rodea con sus brazos dejando caer su torso sobre la muchacha ligeramente más pequeña, apoya su mentón en el hombro de su compañera y se deja caer. No siente los brazos de Ashido a su alrededor, solo escucha sus gritos y sus llantos, ha entrado en pánico pensando que se ha desmayado.

Sana abre su boca y logra sacar unas pocas palabras tras un suspiro – Ya basta – el cuerpo entero de Mina se queda tieso al escucharle – Llorona –

\- Es que… me has… - Asustado es lo que iba a decir pero otro llanto la interrumpió, a pesar de su momentánea sordera pudo oírle teniéndola a gritos junto a su oído.

Comienzan a aparecer otras caras conocidas, Kirishima, Sato, Kaminari atontado y hasta Monoma.

\- Ganamos – Le susurra uno de los chicos, no sabe bien cuál ha sido – Lo hicimos -

Aferra sus manos a la espalda de su compañera mientras siente líquido correr por sus mejillas, ya no sabe si es sangre o son lágrimas. Apenas y puede mover sus brazos y cuando los muchachos apartaron a Mina para levantarla de ellos y ayudarle a caminar todo dolió mucho más.

En el camino se encontraron con Vlad King, acompañado de Iida mientras suena en su cabeza la voz de Mandalay dejándoles saber que ya todo está bien.

Todo había terminado tan pronto como empezó.

Han vencido.

Por una vez, han vencido.

* * *

**Y así es como le damos cierre al combate mas importante del Volumen, un día después de lo previsto pero todavía con problemas en la maquina.**

**6 Capítulos para terminar, así que todavía hay mucho que leer.**

**Gracias, como siempre y cuídense.**


	32. Héroe roto

\- Aquí tienes –

\- N-no debería haberse molestado… yo solo decía –

Escucharlas hablando cerca de manera silenciosa fuerza a que él tenga que bajar el libro y vea lo que está pasando, la enfermera no le ha pedido que salga de la habitación por tanto no es nada secreto lo que están haciendo pero aun así puede escuchar en Sana un ligero tono de vergüenza. La morena se retuerce en la cama buscando la manera de acomodarse apoyada en su nueva y mullida almohada de manera que quede lo más sentada posible, se le escapan algunos quejidos mientras lo hace y pelea con la bata de hospital y la abertura por detrás no sabiendo bien como acomodarla mientras se sienta. La enfermera a cargo de ella desde que recuperó la conciencia es una nueva, de aspecto novato y con el fuego de la juventud todavía presente en su alegre voz, es bastante bonita, por ponerlo de alguna manera Kazuhiko diría que el traje de enfermera le sienta bien en algunas partes y eso podría ser la causa de la molestia de Sana, más que su bata, el que se acerque para ayudarle a acomodarse.

El tener esa atención es una buena distracción para ella, aunque no sea voluntario, la joven enfermera tiene algo en su voz que provoca lastima desobedecerle, probablemente haya sido una coincidencia pero es perfecta para Sana durante su estadía, es pésima estando en reposo. Kazuhiko ya ha tenido que lidiar con ella antes, se rehúsa a quedarse acostada, intenta mirar por la ventana, quiere recorrer los pasillos, quiere comer cosas poco sanas, todo lo posible para ser una molestia, ahora, en cambio, ha estado bastante quieta.

\- ¿Podría prender el televisor un rato? En algún canal de deportes estaría bien – El aparato no funciona desde la habitación y pocas veces se lo prende pero ahora mismo son horarios de visita, no molestará.

\- Claro que sí, linda – Sonríe la muchacha.

\- Gracias –

"Ver televisión" "Gracias" ¿Por qué no es así cuando él tiene que cuidarla? Kazuhiko pone un dedo al cerrarlo para no perder su página y les mira de nuevo, definitivamente se está sonrojando.

\- Podría traer un sedante también, así deja de molestar tanto –

La muchacha se gira hacia Kazuhiko y sonríe, juntando ambas manos frente a ella - Por supuesto – Exclama con la mayor normalidad posible.

Mientras tanto en la cama Sana consigue sentarse, de repente pierde esa cara de vergüenza y parece casi espantada.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Nadie te habló! – Le grita a él.

A la enfermera se le escapa una risita – Parece que sí ha recuperado sus fuerzas al menos –

Enseguida vuelve a su posición anterior, apoyada en el almohadón, esta vez cruzando los brazos haciendo lo posible para ignorar a su tío, mientras tanto la enfermera se despide dejando dicho que estará disponible si es que le necesitan. La habitación recae en el silencio de nuevo, Kazuhiko vuelve a su libro mientras ella le presta atención al televisor que no tarda en prenderse, aparece en él un partido de Fútbol entre dos ligas Japonesas de nombres confundibles, aunque sea por ver algo de actividad Sana se queda mirando plácidamente intercalando entre el partido y lo que puede observar de la ventana hacia afuera, el cielo de la tarde brilla en su cara iluminándole.

En unos pocos minutos ya está hablando de vuelta, buscando la manera de romper ese silencio.

\- ¿Desde cuando lees novelas? –

Kazuhiko baja el libro para encontrarla mirándole directamente – A diferencia de ti, cabeza dura, yo leo libros –

\- ¿Románticos? –

La tapa del libro siendo la silueta de una pareja sobre un caballo por debajo del título en grandes letras ostentosas es bastante delatante.

\- No es mío, me lo recomendaron –

\- ¿Quién? –

\- No es importante –

El libro aparece frente a él de nuevo y continúa su lectura… por dos oraciones.

\- ¿La abuela? –

\- En su casa, te dije que la llamé ¿No? – Dice él sin dejar de ojear la página – Está tranquila sabiendo que andas despierta –

\- ¿Me has traído el móvil? –

\- No, lo olvidé –

\- Estás hecho un viejo olvidadizo, así te llamaré de ahora en adelante, "Viejo cascarrabias" –

Antes de que pueda responder la puerta suena, no ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que la enfermera se fue por tanto Kazuhiko asume que no puede ser ella viendo si necesitan algo de nuevo. Sana queda en el fondo preocupándose por su propio partido mientras él camina a la puerta escuchando otro par de toques sobre la madera, abre sin siquiera prestar atención y al asomar su rostro hacia afuera se encuentra casi metiéndolo dentro de un ramo de flores.

\- ¡Ta da…! – Una alegre voz de adolescente le recibe, en solo dos segundos baja el ramo de flores y deja salir un mudo "Oh".

Frente a Kazuhiko se para un chiquillo de mediana altura, lo suficientemente mediano para que él pueda mirarla desde arriba y aumentar los efectos de esa mirada asesina, el muchacho en cuestión tiene el cabello de un llamativo color amarillo adornado por un rayo negro y se encoje de hombros al sentir el peso de la mirada sobre él.

\- Flores – Dice él en voz baja –Para mi sobrina –

Los ojos del chico se abren tan grandes como platos - ¡No!... digo ¡Sí! Son para ella pero… no es que la quiera… ¡Digo! ¡La quiero pero no así…! ¡Las flores son… para que se recupere…! –

\- Son de All Might, nuestro profesor –

Una segunda voz se hace presente llegando al lado del rubio y salvándole de empeorar las cosas, esta vez sí reconoce a Mina Ashido quien ha estado en su casa durante alguna que otra tarde. El pasillo está lleno de visitantes, todos mirando en su dirección mientras él tapa la puerta entera, puede reconocer algunas caras tanto de chicos como de chicas, la famosa clase 1-A hace presencia en el hospital llamando la atención de todo el mundo.

\- Usted debe ser el Señor Arashi – Consulta el muchacho rubio.

\- Kazuhiko – Responde él de manera cortante, pasa la vista por todos los visitantes – Kazuhiko a secas, no "Señor" ni Arashi o haré que los saquen a todos a patadas. – Hay reglas estrictas en esta habitación y no dejaré que un montón de retoños de héroe que apestan a hormonas hagan lo que se les dé la gana – Se inclina hacia adelante y les dirige una filosa mirada de indiferencia, su voz calma y sus palabras fuertes hacen que todos se queden tiesos.

Enseguida el grupo se convierte en una bola de murmullos, miradas discretas y comentarios silenciosos. Si va a aburrirse en el hospital al menos sacará unas risas pareciendo estricto frente a los amigos de Sana, justo cuando estaba por seguir con ello, sin embargo, una voz lo llama desde adentro.

\- ¡Oye viejo tonto! ¡Deja de bromear y has que pasen antes de que me levante! –

Kazuhiko suspira dejando de apoyarse en los marcos de la puerta.

\- No deja que me divierta –

* * *

**32 – Héroe roto**

* * *

El grupo que la visita está incompleto, eso es lo primero que puede notar lo cual es lo más obvio, tan pronto como Kazuhiko despejó la habitación para ellos los catorce alumnos entraron, los ausentes siendo aquellos que salieron lastimados durante el ataque en el campamento e incluso después de un día no se han recuperado. Antes de que cualquier palabra sea dicha Sana consultó sobre los ausentes e Iida fue el primero en responder, durante su propia batalla Sato sufrió heridas poco más que leves y hace reposo ya en su casa (Según Kaminari su madre le prohibió salir por toda la semana), tanto Monoma como Kirishima pudieron protegerse por sus Quirks peleando contra Crocous, el segundo de ellos estando allí en la habitación, Jiro y Hagakure siguen inconscientes habiendo sido afectadas por un gas extraño pero están estables, Midoriya y Yaoyorozu están hospitalizados en el mismo hospital que ella aunque ninguno todavía puede aceptar visitas dada su condición.

Eso solo resta a un desaparecido.

\- Entonces todavía no hay noticias de Bakugo – Sana inquiere, mira por la ventana momentáneamente frunciendo el ceño, tenía la esperanza que apareciera ya tras un día entero del ataque.

\- No – Responde de manera cortante Tokoyami quien se ha apoyado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados – Aunque All Might nos ha dicho que está trabajando en eso –

\- All Might… -

Su vista se desvía hacia las flores descansando sobre una pequeña mesa en la habitación, el héroe número uno que no había podido hacer tiempo para visitarle, probablemente está trabajando sin dormir para recuperar a Bakugo tomándoselo como algo personal… al menos así estaría ella en su lugar. La tarjetita blanca brilla entre las flores color amarillo con una firma "Toshinori Yagi", impropia de All Might, en otro momento hubiese dibujado algo y escrito un mensaje alentador…

\- Bakugo será rescatado – Kirishima habla repentinamente rompiendo el silencio del grupo – Y no se va a dejar intimidar por ningún villano –

\- ¡Por supuesto! Mientras los héroes profesionales trabajen en ello siempre habrá esperanza –

Iida alienta a todos dejándole saber que Bakugo será traído a casa por los mismos héroes que lo perdieron en primer lugar, no con esas palabras claro, Sana no le presta atención e intercambia una mirada personal con Kirishima. El pelirrojo no tiene una pizca de desesperación en su rostro, no hay ira o arrepentimiento, todavía tiene alguna que otra marca adornando su cara tras el ataque de Crocous pero nada que se asemeje una mueca de enojo.

\- Realmente te llevas bien con ese cabeza hueca – Le dice – Espero que lo traigan a casa –

Rompen su mirada cuando él asiente, Todoroki mismo parece darse la vuelta a propósito para evitar la mirada de Sana, algo se traen ellos dos pero también deben evitar decirlo con el resto del grupo presente por alguna razón.

\- Más allá de eso, Arashi ¿Qué te han dicho los médicos? –

Uraraka le dispara una pregunta que era inevitable, Sana da un suspiro dejando que pasen unos segundos y el tema de Bakugo se escapa tan rápido como fue traído, la morena usa su única mano para apoyarse en la cama y logra sentarse, esto le causa algo de dolor en el torso y en el mismo brazo al sostenerla con fuerza. Gira su cuerpo entero hasta dejar caer sus piernas a un lado de la cama y poder sentarse, Uraraka y Tsuyu hacen el intento de ayudarle pero ella solo levanta la mano para detenerlas, vuelve a suspirar al sentir el frio del suelo bajo la piel de sus pies.

Sus piernas están vendadas al igual que la mayor parte de su torso y su brazo, tiene varias gazas en su rostro tapando las diversas heridas, eso sin mencionar el dolor muscular que siente al moverse solamente, definitivamente está en mal estado.

\- Los médicos me han dicho que sería prudente cambiar de carrera – Al decir eso el grupo entero se pone en tensión si es que habían dejado de estarlo tras hablar del desaparecido en combate.

\- Es como dijiste, ese poder terminaría por… destrozarte – Kaminari comenta.

\- Mi cuerpo entero ha perdido el balance después de usar eso por tanto tiempo, he roto mi limite y no en una buena manera, como un motor corriendo a la máxima velocidad sin poder hacer un cambio – Ella mantiene la mirada fija en sus pies – Mi quirk es inestable ahora, puedo seguir peleando como antes pero podría llegar a comportarse de manera extraña, podría terminar sangrando de nuevo o perdiendo el control y teniendo dolores. Dijeron que si volvía a usarlo a tal grado como contra Crocous por tanto tiempo entonces mi cuerpo cedería ante la presión y… moriría –

Al hacer una pequeña pausa nadie comenta nada, siente sus ojos de pena sobre ella, aprieta su puño aferrándose a la cama de hospital, el único puño de una persona cada vez más rota.

\- Pero aun así no les haré caso – Dice asintiendo – Si no usara mi quirk al máximo y me tomara un año de tranquilidad todo volvería a la normalidad pero… no lo haré, no ahora. No pueden obligarme a abandonar y si tengo que lidiar con una desventaja mas no me importa, incluso si es "lo más prudente" –

\- Por supuesto que no harías caso –

Una voz resuena en la habitación rompiendo el ambiente serio, Iida desliza sus anteojos con un solo dedo de vuelta a su lugar mientras le dirige a Sana la mirada más seria que le es disponible.

\- Como persona me parece algo estúpido que vayas en contra de la recomendación de los doctores –

\- Iida… - Ochako intenta intervenir.

\- Pero como representante de la clase puedo hablar por todos al decir que me alegra que seas tan cabeza dura – Dice todavía serio – Te necesitaremos –

\- De todos no esperaba que seas tú quien me aplauda, cuatro ojos – Sana le sonríe de manera desafiante - ¿Realmente necesitan a alguien que se ha roto tanto como yo? –

Al decir eso levanta su brazo, más bien levanta el pedazo de metal que está donde su brazo solía estar, el nudo de la bata de hospital se agita de arriba abajo. Es solo un chiste para ella pero se sorprende al ver a sus compañeros, le miran directo sin apartar sus rostros, no tiene vergüenza ni asco, no apartan la mirada para evitarla, en vez de eso algunos incluso sonríen.

\- Si te faltan partes entonces nosotros seremos eso que te falta – Todoroki dice en voz baja, el silencio de la habitación hace que su comentario sobresalga mucho más.

Sana se reclina un poco en su cama sin perder la sonrisa, era una respuesta cursi pero…

Era justo lo que quería escuchar.

\- Si, ya me ha quedado claro –

* * *

Habiendo sido echado de la habitación por su sobrina Kauzhiko caminó hacia afuera del hospital, bajó los escalones tras salir de la recepción y cruzó la calle dirigiéndose hacia un banco que se encuentra debajo de un árbol todavía dentro de las inmediaciones. El lugar en si está lleno de actividad siendo la hora de las visitas, autos llegan y se estacionan o se van en caso de ser un taxi, no parece haber ninguna ambulancia corriendo, ninguna catástrofe en marcha. En su celular vio una buena cantidad de llamadas perdidas, todas del mismo número, Fuyumi Todoroki, todavía debe seguir en su trabajo pero los mensajes de Kauzhiko indicando o los muy informales audios grabados susurrando dentro de lo hospital en algún momento dejaron de hacer efecto.

Mientras busca el primer cigarrillo en día y medio para ponerlo entre sus labios escucha a la maestra desahogarse sobre lo muy preocupada que estaba por todos los chicos, la locura de la situación y de su propio padre al enterarse de lo ocurrido. Afortunadamente para ella nada ocurrió con su hermano y, aunque el susto todavía dura, comienza a calmarse.

_\- ¿Cómo está ella? –_ Pregunta finalmente tomando a Kazuhiko por sorpresa mientras prende dicho cigarro, saliendo de él un ininteligible murmullo.

\- Ién – Cuando logra prenderlo lo retira de su boca y responde – Bien, inquieta, un solo día y ya le parece que saldrá a correr cuando le den el alta –

_\- Eso al menos es buena señal ¿No? – _

\- El Doctor ha dicho que es una recuperación rápida, especialmente considerando como llegó ayer… no saben exactamente si es por su quirk o qué –

\- _Su quirk… - _Fuyumi hace un poco de silencio dejando que se note más el sonido de la escuela detrás que, evidentemente, está en receso – _Como ha reaccionado a las noticias con su quirk –_

\- No ha tomado ni un minuto para decidir que no hará reposo, no abandonará –

Otra vez silencio, la mujer evalúa bien lo que preguntará.

\- _¿Cómo te sientes con eso? – _Suena como una autentica profesora al hablar así, eso causa que Kazuhiko saque una seca risa sarcástica mientras exhala el humo de su boca.

\- No va a parar. Desearía dejar de verla así… lastimada, rota… Ojalá pudiera pedirle que pare -

_\- Sí, entiendo – _

El dolor de ver a un ser querido destrozado por una profesión que eligió y todavía seguir arriesgándolo todo, ese es un dolor que ambos comparten, incluso si no puede verla ahora sabe bien que Fuyumi debe estar mirando al suelo con tristeza, sus mechones plateados haciendo lo mejor para esconder esa expresión de ojos temblorosos por las lágrimas, ya acostumbrada a ello.

Kazuhiko es un hombre practico, se siente mal por lo que pasó pero sabe que no puede evitarlo, tal vez es que ha experimentado esa vida él mismo, hoy no les ha tocado llorar una tragedia y no hay razón por la que derramar lágrimas.

\- Hey –

_\- ¿Hm? – _

\- Comencé a leer el libro –

Logra cortar el silencio y el mal sabor de boca con unas pocas palabras, escucha a Fuyumi acomodarse en su silla frenéticamente, el teléfono golpeando su anteojo sin querer mientras lo hace.

\- _O-oh… y ¿Qué tal…? – _Probablemente no esperaba que lo leyera.

\- Estaba quedándome dormido hasta que llegué a la parte donde follan –

Se asegura de decir eso claramente solo para escucharla acomodar el teléfono intentando que se oiga menos en lo que probablemente es la sala de profesores. El libro en si no es nada del otro mundo, un romance europeo situado en Francia, uno del montón, entre un trabajador y una muchacha de noble cuna, él siendo empujado a una doble vida de crimen cuando la granja en la que trabaja comienza a timarle con su paga. Kazuhiko no le hace asco a ninguna literatura y la autora escribe de maravilla pero está más intrigado en el hecho de que este libro pertenece a Fuyumi.

\- _No recordaba eso – _Miente en un tono muy obvio.

\- Claro, entonces déjame que te cuente –

Él ríe mientras el humo del cigarro escapa de su boca, por un ratito podía reírse, incluso es a la sombra de un lugar que le trae tantos malos recuerdos.

* * *

La conversación dejó el tono triste gracias al esfuerzo de algunos de los presentes como Ashido y Kaminari, ya pasados los veinte minutos de la visita todos han encontrado su lugar en la pequeña habitación ya sea descansando en una de las sillas o en el suelo, incluso hicieron un rejunte de fondos de diversos bolsillos para comprar unas latas de refresco de una máquina expendedora cercana en el área de descanso. Héroes o no el verano sigue en su mente y comenzaron a volar preguntas sobre lo que harían con los días restantes ahora que han regresado del campamento, algunos de ellos planean un viaje a la playa con su familia mientras otros esperan descansar lo más posible antes que Aizawa comienze a explotarlos de nuevo, tal vez criar gusanos descansando toda la semana en la cama sin levantarse. Para Sana no hay muchas opciones durante esas semanas de verano, debe recuperarse lo más rápido posible y resumir su régimen de entrenamiento, debe volver a usar su quirk para saber a qué daños tendrá que acostumbrarse, será un verano entretenido al menos.

En algún momento le han preguntado si alguien ha venido a visitarla antes que ellos, Sana responde que tanto Shina como Masuo vinieron anteriormente pero fuera del horario de visitas aunque la enfermera los dejó hablar unos minutos a escondidas en el cuarto, aparte de eso tuvo que responder y dar explicaciones a su abuela y a su tía en el exterior. Este último dato captó el interés del grupo, nunca habían preguntado por esa familia que Sana tiene lejos, aunque al hacerlo quedaron atrapados en el nombre.

\- Chinshu… - Uraraka levanta el mentón intentando imitar el nombre sin conseguirlo.

\- Xinyue – Sana le corrige, su pronunciación impecable simplemente por haber sido corregida tantas veces – No es tan difícil –

\- Shi… Shin… -

\- Estás escupiendo, Ochako – Tsuyu le comenta de manera cortante.

\- ¿Les has visitado? Nunca he viajado fuera del país – Ojiro habla sobre una avergonzada Ochako intentando justificarse.

\- No, aunque no porque ella tenga un problema con ello, me ha estado insistiendo desde hace dos años poco después de comenzar a hablar – Responde la morena, recordando esas primeras veces donde tuvo que declinar la invitación de manera respetuosa – No me he tomado las vacaciones nunca para viajar –

\- ¿Es como tú… pero mayor? – Mineta es el siguiente en hacer una pregunta, su rostro está transformado en uno peligrosamente babeante y de color rojo – Deberias implementar en tu vestimenta esos vestidos con los cortes… ¡AUGH! –

Una lengua le toma de la pierna tan pronto como dejó su asiento para trabarle y hacer que colapse en el suelo, la nariz es lo primero en impactar contra el frio hospital debajo.

Sana supone que el interés en el tema no es por su nacionalidad sino por el hecho de que el curso 1-B tiene dos estudiantes de intercambio, el pequeño grupo en la habitación busca una manera de tener su versión de eso, ella levanta sus manos y aclara seriamente.

\- Sigo siendo japonesa, no empiecen a llamarme cosas raras – Prefiere ser Arashi y no Huang, no tiene el mismo tono.

La conversación siguió adelante entre ellos volviendo al tema del verano y como podrían reunirse los pocos que queden para pasar algo de tiempo de calidad en grupo una vez el resto estén fuera de sus respectivos descansos, esto de nuevo cayó en el tema de que Bakugo sigue desaparecido y pronto el ánimo estuvo por los suelos otra vez.

Ya pasada la hora el grupo decidió retirarse de allí por hoy, todavía queda tiempo para visitas pero Sana ha sido ordenada por la enfermera que al menos debería estar descansando un poco en su cama y no sentada al borde. De a uno los miembros del curso fueron despidiéndose y se dirigieron hacia la salida de la habitación, el silencio se apoderó del lugar lentamente y todavía no hay señales del paradero de Kazuhiko. Con el sol de la tarde comenzando a esconderse de a poco pero todavía volviendo el cielo azul a su alrededor Sana se encuentra acompañada de alguien una vez todos se han ido, una muchacha de ropa casual en tonos violáceos que estuvo sorprendentemente callada durante toda la visita y ahora aprovechaba para hablar.

Le indicó al último en salir, Iida, que se adelanten sin ella ya que tenía algo que tratar con la herida, este no tuvo problemas y la puerta se cerró dejándoles a solas.

Mina volteó al cerrar la puerta y la empujó con su posterior, dejando salir una risita malvada.

\- He he he –

\- Si vas a estrujarme y abrazarme probablemente atrases mi recuperación un mes – Sana se ataja enseguida.

\- Vaya, yo pensaba saltar encima como un gato – Eso se escuchó raro… Ashido siendo la primera que lo nota, acomoda uno de los rulos que enmarcan su cara y se aferra a su bolso con la otra mano – E-ehm… digo, quería… darte algo para que te recuperes –

\- Mina… no es necesario –

\- ¡Pero lo es! –

La energética muchacha rosa aprieta un puño y mira a Sana como ofendida, ella se rescinde a tener que recibir lo que sea que trajo de regalo. Busca en su bolso rápidamente y de este saca un paquete de plástico transparente que avienta sobre la cama, Sana logra atraparlo antes de eso y lo mira de cerca.

\- ¡Tus favoritas! Por si te da hambre con la horrible comida de hospital y eso… -

Son galletas con formas de animalitos, un paquete como para tener un par de días en un entorno familiar, duda mucho que pueda comerse todas incluso en ese periodo de tiempo, además…

_Estas son tus favoritas, Mina._

Sana sonríe, sin embargo, y asiente.

\- Gracias, espero que no me causen problemas –

\- Claro que no, no son animales de verdad, cabezota –

La morena rueda los ojos y se reclina un poco en su cama asiento, observa como un segundo regalo sale del bolso y se pregunta cómo es que puede llevar tantas cosas allí.

\- Aquí tienes –

Este segundo es un libro de no demasiadas páginas, Sana lo recibe en su única mano y lo voltea una y otra vez para examinarlo, la tapa es dura y las páginas en su interior están completamente dibujadas de principio a fin haciendo de este un libro de historietas o manga, conociendo a Mina seria lo segundo. La parte delantera tiene de adorno el nombre del dibujante y autor pero eso es un detalle al lado del dibujo en sí, una mujer vestida de color negro sentada en un escritorio, su cabello atado en un rodete y sus ojos dos afiladas dagas de color marrón que enseguida la hacen sentir amenazada, alrededor de ella hay bolsas y cofres con diversos contenidos, sobre la mesa papeles y una pluma, caracteres chinos en los papeles que no puede leer por el ángulo del dibujo.

\- Madame Ching – Lee el título en voz alta devolviéndole la mirada a Mina, esta responde sin escuchar una sola pregunta.

\- Lo compré para ti, es la historia de una pirata china, la más rica y peligrosa en todo el mundo, es un manga independiente y no tan colorido o… infantil como lo que vimos ese día – Mientras explica juega con la tela de su blusa violeta, sus ojos dorados puestos en el libro al igual que los de su compañera.

Sintiendo con su única mano el material duro que tiene el encuadernado del libro Sana, en su literaria ignorancia, no puede imaginar cuanto tendrá que haberle salido algo así.

\- Dijiste que encontrarías algo para mí, pero… -

\- Pensé que, como no podría ir a visitarte en lo que queda del verano, al menos tendrías algo que leer cuando no estés recuperándote –

Apartando la mirada del libro Sana se fija en su compañera allí parada, todavía jugando con su blusa con demasiada fuerza para que pase desapercibido incluso si lo hace con ambas manos detrás de la espalda, sus ojos dorados están puestos en algún lado de la ventana para evitar verla directamente. Lleva puesta una blusa de color violeta oscuro que está colgada de uno de sus hombros mientras el otro queda expuesto, atravesado por una tira negra de lo que puede ser una camiseta debajo, unos jeans cortos que dejan sus piernas expuestas, su cuello está adornado con una frágil cadena que refleja el brillo del sol directamente sobre las paredes. Su rostro pareciera brillar bajo esta misma luz, sus ojos dorados y negros que casi tiemblan intentando no devolverle esa mirada tan intensa, enmarcada por su alborotado pelo lleno de rulos se encuentra una expresión sonriente de vergüenza que tiñe sus suaves mejillas de un color ligeramente más rojo que su piel.

¿Por qué se estaba fijando tan intensamente? No puede ser su ropa, ese conjunto no es nada raro. Podría ser que por fin tiene un momento a solas con ella después de una semana de convivencia en grupo, tiene un momento para realmente apreciarla.

Se fija en ella, recuerda esas palabras de Tokage en el campamento, se fija en ella lo suficiente para que Mina voltee y tenga que dejar de hacerlo apuntando sus ojos hacia abajo.

Ella es un desastre en comparación, con solo ver su cuerpo lo nota, un solo brazo apoyado en la cama sosteniendo el libro, ambas piernas juntas adornadas por vendajes o gazas al igual que todo su cuerpo, el cabello sucio después de ser obligada a quedarse quieta y a desatárselo, puede sentir todavía el asqueroso pegote de la sangre sobre la piel de su cara cayendo como cascadas desde sus ojos.

¿Quién podría fijarse en ella estando así? Es un asco, si antes era un ocho según Tokage entonces ahora estaría en los números negativos.

\- Oye, Mina –

\- ¿Hm? –

\- Que… si tuvieras que… ponerme un numero ¿Cuál sería? –

Eso se oía mejor en su cabeza, no tiene que siquiera levantar la mirada para escuchar la confusión en la voz de su compañera.

\- No entiendo – La chica rosa se queda pensativa mirando al techo.

\- ¡Ah! ¡No importa! Fue estúpido preguntar – Sana enseguida aprovecha esto para corregirse, toma el libro y lo pone sobre la silla en la que Kazuhiko estaba sentado, despeja la cama para poder acostarse – Es Tokage y sus locuras, no me hagas caso –

\- ¿Tokage? – Ella tiene vagos recuerdos de la muchacha del otro curso, alta y de sonrisa puntiaguda, palabras igual de afiladas también - ¿Te… puso un numero…? – Comienza a sospechar de que estaba hablando y a que podría hacer referencia este número.

\- No importa, babas –

Sana logra acostarse, con algo de esfuerzo de su parte para mover esas piernas que tanto le duelen, al estar recostada por fin mira hacia Mina para despedirla pero esta le da la espalda y ya está de camino a la puerta.

\- Te llamaré pronto para gritarte si no estás descansando – Le dice sin siquiera darle una mirada.

\- O-oh… Okay – Sana responde torciendo la cabeza al verla partir tan rápidamente.

Y así queda a solas en la habitación, a solas con sus propios pensamientos. Hay tanto de lo que tiene que pensar y tan poco tiempo para hacerlo, se siente como un peso, uno que hace especial peso en sus parpados. Con Bakugo, su recuperación y tantas otras cosas vagando por su mente se desliza hacia el sueño lentamente, el sol todavía brillando en su rostro por un rato más y luchándola para calentarla bajo el asalto de la fría atmosfera del hospital, al despertar le gustaría estar mejor para poder ir a casa, por una vez extraña su cama y su habitación.

* * *

**Así termina una vez mas el combate, con Crocous fuera del camino Sana puede relajarse. **

**Hacia rato que llevaba con ganas de volver a escribir a Kazuhiko en la historia, y con este capitulo hemos vuelto a un entorno mas regular, nos acercamos al final del volumen y todavia hay sorpresas antes de que se cierre el telón.**

**Nos leeremos pronto.**


	33. Todos para uno

_En el Hospital pasó dos días y medio, la noche donde ocurrió la tremenda batalla en Kamino Sana no pudo hacer más que mirarla por televisión desde su cuarto, lo poco que se veía dada la magnitud del enfrentamiento y lo peligroso que era filmar allí. Se enteró de todo al otro día mientras preparaba sus cosas para irse y volver a su hogar, sobre el villano que era, al parecer, el líder de la liga que los atacó tanto en el campamento como en la USJ; durante este asalto pudieron asegurar a Bakugo y lograron desmantelar dicha liga, todo aparentemente y en la superficie._

_Esa misma tarde cuando salió del Hospital ella y su tío fueron abordados por dos profesores quienes inmediatamente comenzaron a hacerle preguntas sobre el incidente y lo que ella tenía que ver con los planes de sus compañeros. Estos profesores fueron Cementoss y Snipe, vestidos como héroes completamente y que parecían estar de patrulla, tan pronto como ella no pudo responder comenzaron a contarle sobre lo ocurrido._

_Ella no estaba enterada de nada y su cara de sorpresa le limpió de cualquier duda, no había oído anda en el grupo de mensajes del curso y ahora entiende por qué._

_Kirishima, Todoroki, Yaoyorozu, Iida y Midoriya se habían escapado para rescatar a Bakugo y terminaron en medio de todo el combate, volando literalmente para rescatarle y llevarlo lejos de los villanos._

_\- Entonces no te habían dicho nada, según sabemos todo el grupo se había enterado – Al momento de terminar la conversación Snipe estaba desconcertado._

_\- Tiene sentido – Kazuhiko intervino por ella, no habiendo dicho una palabra durante todo el intercambio con los héroes – Sana todavía no está en condiciones de andar, mucho menos pelear, no le dijeron nada porque sabían que no podría acompañarlos y solo la preocuparían –_

_\- No pusieron a una compañera en riesgo, es verdad – Cementoss admite._

_\- Que suerte tienes, Arashi, Aizawa está que echa humo por las orejas – _

_La risa de Snipe viene siempre en los peores momentos, ni su propio compañero héroe se ríe al escucharlo, Sana a veces se pregunta si realmente nada le parece importante o si está bien de la cabeza._

_Entonces eso era lo que se traían entre manos ese día, Kirishima y Todoroki…_

* * *

**Capítulo 33 – Todos para uno**

* * *

Desde ese encuentro con sus profesores pasó un día entero, ya más de media semana desde que entró en el hospital, un día entero desde el encuentro en la ciudad de Kamino, a horas desde que All Might anunción que su último acto heroico había finalizado y ahora pasaba a estar retirado. El día que salió del Hospital la recibió un comité animado compuesto de tres personas, Masuo, Shina y un regresado Hiro que está allí por las vacaciones de verano que tiene libes, cenaron juntos después de lo que parecía meses y quedaron en que se encontrarían al día siguiente en el parque para pasar el rato.

Allí están ahora los cuatro, Masuo ha sido lo suficientemente ordenado para traer una manta que estirar sobre el césped y organizar una comida ligera de sándwiches caseros, por otro lado el resto no tenían nada pensado y terminaron por poner su parte en dinero por los ingredientes, cosa que Masuo rehusó a tomar diciendo que es "Un regalo de amistad" en la manera menos convincente posible.

Con el ambiente calmada y las preguntas abundando Sana contó su encuentro con los profesores fuera del hospital, la noticia sobre lo que hicieron sus compañeros cayó de mala manera sobre todos incluso si no les conocen tan bien como ella.

\- Entonces fueron directo a echarte la culpa a ti, tiene sentido – Hiro comenta mostrando sus colmillos – Veo que ni la academia te ha cambiado –

\- Por una vez no ha sido mi culpa, ya suficiente lio he causado con lo del muelle – Sana está tirada en el césped junto a la manta, cruza sus brazos mientras mantiene los ojos puestos en el brilloso día veraniego.

\- No me lo recuerfes – Shina murmura, con la boca llena.

\- Tiene sentido para mí también –

Con Masuo del lado de lo demás Sana deja salir un rebufo mientras frunce el ceño.

\- No soy tan terrible… creo –

\- Lo que pasó con All Might es un motivo suficiente para estar atentos, incluso con sus propios alumnos, no pueden tener gente haciendo cosas tan riesgosas – Masuo, quien se sienta de piernas cruzadas, mantiene los ojos cerrados mientras habla con un tono mucho más calmado de lo usual, pareciera por su cabello verde bajo el sol que está haciendo fotosíntesis.

\- Lo vi en las noticias, estaba flaco y parecía un cadáver, nosotras lo conocimos ¿No? –

\- Si, estaba con Deku ese día, lo recuerdo –

Antes de empezar en U.A hubo un encuentro con ese hombre de aspecto moribundo y cabello rubio, en retrospectiva tanto Shina como Sana se sienten algo tontas por no haberlo reconocido pero en ese momento nadie lo hacía. All Might, quien parecía un símbolo de la masculinidad y el bienestar físico, ha perdido todos sus poderes y ahora no es más que una persona normal, incluso después de haber vencido tan contundentemente es imposible no verlo como una figura menos imponente.

Tal vez sea un gran cambio para todos pero Sana nunca tuvo esa fascinación con All Might incluso desde pequeña, ella lo atribuye a que nuca lo vio como ese gran héroe que todos siguen, la primera vez que le conoció fue en el funeral de sus padres, allí estaba como All Might pero lamentándose al borde del llanto. All Might aparecia de vez en cuando en su casa para darle ánimos e incluso escuchó que le daba trabajo a Kazuhiko fabricando equipamiento para gente de su compañía cuando necesitó dinero, siempre era el hombre detrás, la sonrisa estaba ahí pero no los gritos, se dirigía a ella con cariño y algo de lastima. Eventualmente él dejó de aparecer, nunca mencionó nada ni Kazuhiko lo hizo, supuso que fue una pelea entre ellos dada la diferencia en sus maneras de pensar pero, con lo último ocurrido, puede ser que aparecerse moribundo en el apartamento solo haría a Sana sentirse preocupada.

_Viejo estúpido, _es lo que ella suele pensar, después de todo él la vio en su momento más débil pero dejó de aparecer cuando comenzó a romperse.

\- ¿Vas a comer o no, gatita? – Le llama la atención un comentario de Hiro, le mira con ojos adormecidos desde su cómodo lecho en el césped.

\- ¿Qué clase de apodo es ese? –

\- Siempre me has dicho lobito ¿No? Pues considerando tu nombre y esa mascara que usas creo que es justo – El muchacho de quirk lupino sonríe de nuevo, sus orejas peludas se agitan por el viento – Además, creo que te queda, eres arisca y haces lo que quieres, como un gato –

Shina pregunta sobre que animal podría ser ella y tanto Masuo como Hiro responden inmediatamente que debería ser algo pequeño, la muchacha de cabellos grises se alborota e insiste que no es tan pequeña mientras deja su asiento pero, contrario a su argumento, su estatura de pie no le saca demasiada ventaja a Masuo arrodillado, quien es mas poco más alto que Sana. Vuelan sobrenombres para ella desde pingüino a conejo, la propia Sana se mantiene callada, el día parece achancharla, el sol que brilla sobre su rostro está arrullándola, es entre dormida que finalmente habla.

\- Oye, Hiro –

\- ¿Hm? –

\- ¿Alguna vez has sentido… algo… raro? Como inhumano… -

El muchacho queda en silencio, tuerce la cabeza y mira a sus amigos, ninguno sabe exactamente cómo responder, entonces insiste.

\- ¿Cómo qué? –

La morena deja su lecho y se apoya sobre uno de sus codos volteándose hacia el grupo, aunque mire directamente a Hiro no es él en quien piensa, recuerda fuego azul y sangre roja, recuerdos vagos mientras una bestia había tomado el control de su cuerpo.

\- Como un instinto, algo animal más que humano, algo que tu cuerpo hace pero no razonas como… si tu Quirk actuara solo –

\- Nunca lo había pensado, supongo que… a veces tengo ganas de perseguir animales, ya sabes, cosas pequeñas que se mueven rápido – Hiro responde seriamente – Pero no es que sea más fuerte que yo –

Su respuesta no es exactamente lo que ella buscaba, aparta la mirada por un segundo y vuelve a recostarse con un gruñido, cruza sus brazos de nuevo y se deja bañar por el sol.

\- También mueves la cola cuando estás feliz – Shina dice sonriendo.

\- ¡No es verdad! –

Escucha a su izquierda como ambos discuten mientras Shina se acerca para hacerle caricias a Hiro y este huye sospechosamente insistiendo que eso no hará que mueva la cola. Masuo se acerca a ella y le pregunta por lo bajo si todo está bien pero para cuando lo hace Sana ya está con sus ojos cerrados y la mente en otra cosa.

_"No busco una familia, no necesito amigos… solo busco lo que me dicta mi instinto… busco un combate que, por fin, me de paz"_

Una voz ronca y brusca pero llena de dolor resuena en su cabeza, ella la sacude esperando dejar de oírla. Tal vez no debería haber salido, todavía se siente débil y cansada, su mente divaga de una manera contante.

* * *

La puerta sonó y el toque del timbré marcó una diferencia ya, como el inicio de un cronometro para Aizawa quien suspira arreglándose el cabello, después de un día entero de viajar aquí para allá en su auto la cola que ha atado comienza a darle feos tirones mientras ese pelambre oscuro busca la liberación. La locación del apartamento no es mala en absoluto, no hay muchos lugares donde se pueda conseguir uno frente a semejante parque, en el primer piso además, Aizawa se recuesta sobre el pequeño muro que recorre todo el pasillo de apartamentos y se distrae observando el parque, este comenzando a oscurecerse por la falta de sol, ciertamente esto le gana a tener una pocilga en medio del distrito central, si bien está cerca del centro el aire libre al frente le da algo de espacio para respirar.

Cuando se abre la puerta finalmente aparece el rostro desinteresado del "Padre" que Aizawa busca, Kazuhiko Arashi le mira de frente arqueando una ceja mientras se rasca el cuello.

Aunque le cueste tiene que ser medianamente formal y Aizawa abre la conversación.

\- Señor Arashi soy… -

\- Sé por qué estás aquí, también sé quién eres Shota Aizawa – El viento de la ciudad ahoga su voz ronca y cansada, probablemente estaba dormido no hasta hace mucho – Pasa –

Esperaba que sea mordaz pero no esto precisamente, no tiene más opción que seguirle pues Kazuhiko desaparece de nuevo en el interior del hogar dejándole la puerta entreabierta.

\- Creí que vendría una de las profesoras – No suena decepcionado en lo más mínimo, aunque no pueda ver su cara se escucha el tono aburrido en su voz.

\- Lamento decepcionarle –

\- Vamos, no debes fingir ser correcto – Mira sobre su hombro mientras camina pasando junto a la mesa y se interna en la cocina, uno de sus negros ojos se fija en Aizawa cuando este cierra la puerta – Ya no soy tu _Senpai_ –

Sabía desde el momento que aceptó venir a este apartamento en específico que el tema saldría a flote, aunque no esperaba que sea él quien lo saque tan abrupta y tempranamente en la conversación. Ni Aizawa ni Arashi saben demasiado del otro en la vida personal pero, aproximadamente catorce años atrás, asistieron a la misma academia de formación de Heroes, Eraser Head entonces era joven y solía escuchar sobre "Kazuhiko Arashi" como una especie de estrella de los años superiores, por supuesto todo se debía al peso de su apellido, entonces había ya do Arashi afuera siendo héroes, White Thunder y Hanzo, él tenía la edad para ser considerando de la nueva generación. Este alumno estrella tenía buenas notas y era de los mejores en acción, incluso la clase de apoyo buscaba enlistarlo en sus rangos por su avidez con la mecánica, Aizawa nunca le hizo caso pero no podía ignorar la charla sobre él de sus compañeros.

Es por eso que Aizawa no esperaba que lo recordara, el niño prodigio de U.A no tendría por qué reconocer a un alumno de los tantos que había en la academia.

Pero así como un cometa de brillo impresionante Kazuhiko se desvaneció en el aire, de repente U.A no le tenía más como uno de sus grandes logros y noticias llegaban que estaba pudriéndose en prisión y, más tarde, que había salido para retirarse y había mandado al cuerno a todos en la asociación.

Desde el momento que Sana apareció en la lista de sus alumnos supo que, tarde o temprano, se encontraría con el alumno renegado que fue borrado de las memorias de la escuela. El antiguo chico popular ahora le mira con un rostro cansado y dejado no demasiado distinto al suyo, agitando una lata en su mano.

\- ¿Cerveza? –

\- No bebo en el trabajo –

\- Esto es trabajo ¿Eh? – Ignorándole él aparta dos latas – Sé que soy el ultimo que visitas de todos tus alumnos, técnicamente ya has acabado por hoy –

\- Sabes mucho, debe ser por eso que nadie quería venir –

Su comentario es filoso y Aizawa queda atento a la reacción de su antiguo colega, Kazuhiko no parece alterarse por esto, de hecho, se relaja un poco ya sentado en el lado opuesto de la mesa. La tensión que había en el aire se desvanece tan pronto como Aizawa habla, debe ser porque ha dejado de tratarle como "Usted", aunque haya sido de una manera tan irrespetuosa.

Apoya una lata frente a Aizawa y otra frente a sí mismo, esta lata, sin embargo, no es de cerveza sino un refresco de pomelo que es conocido por su sabor amargo. Está adornado con una pequeña marca en papel pegada con el nombre "Sana".

\- Y, sin embargo, tú estás aquí –

\- Porque sabía que no te rehusarías a que ella venga a los dormitorios, Arashi –

Una sonrisa a medias brilla en el rostro del hombre mientras juguetea con la lata haciendo círculos de agua en la superficie de la mesa.

Aizawa continúa hablando sin haber tocado la suya todavía.

\- Si estuvieses en contra de que Sana esté en U.A entonces no estaría en primer año, no es secreto que tienes rencor hacia los héroes pero no has estado en contra de su educación, no has presentado una sola queja incluso después de que haya salido herida tantas veces – El profesor tuerce su cabeza un poco – Además está eso, no puedes rehusarte, sabes tan bien como todos los profesores que ella estará más a salvo allí que durmiendo en un apartamento que ya ha sido identificado por este tan "Sora" –

\- Los bastardos saben dónde vivo – Kazuhiko asiente, finalmente destapa la lata con un audible sonido metálico – Y tienes razón, en parte –

\- Y supongo que sabias que vendría por otros padres –

\- Eres perceptivo, hay un grupo de… madres del que soy parte, han estado escribiendo todo el día sobre esto de los dormitorios. – Le da un sorbo a su cerveza antes de continuar – Bakugo cree que te vez muy bien con un traje, por cierto –

El hecho de que menciona al grupo de madres y ese comentario sobre Mitsuki Bakugo acompañado de esa media sonrisa toma a Aizawa por sorpresa, la primera vez que lo ha visto en años fue durante la reunión tras el combate en el muelle por parte de su sobrina y ese día hizo gala de su reputación como un héroe que va directo al grano, un hombre practico, ahora mismo no parece tomarse nada en serio contrario a lo que su rostro aburrido dicta. Aizawa se acomoda en su silla y hace a un lado la lata de refresco ajena así evita tumbarla con los codos mientras busca la cola de su cabello por detrás para acomodarla, todo mientras mantiene una mirada fija en el hombre frente a él.

Kazuhiko se reclina en la silla devolviéndole la mirada con la lata firme en su mano.

\- Has dicho que tengo razón, en parte – Dice mientras deshace la cola y se acomoda el cabello con las manos lo mejor posible – Supongo que hay alguna razón oculta por la que aceptas que Sana quede a nuestro cuidado –

\- Los bastardos saben dónde vivo – Repite él, cualquier rastro de divertimento se desvanece de su rostro, vuelve a su cara aburrida, ni una gota de enojo mientras habla – Está la probabilidad de que venga por mi primero, que viuda mande a algún lacayo por mí, entonces estaré solo y ella a salvo, fuera de mi camino… -

Sus ojos brillan por un momento, como una repentina llama que aparece sobre las cenizas para indicar que allí donde hubo fuego puede haberlo de nuevo, sin nadie que vaya a entorpecerlo o que tenga que proteger Kazuhiko tendría más posibilidad que cualquiera para atrapar a uno de estos lacayos, su identificación como héroe sigue vigente a pesar de su privado anuncio de retiro y eso le califica para entrar en combate si es que le buscan.

\- Suena como que esperas que eso pase –

\- Le dije a Bakugo que el cabello así se te ve ridículo, como un perro con las orejas atadas y la cara estirada - Una media sonrisa de nuevo, y el tema cambia como si nada hubiese pasado.

Aizawa hace silencio contemplando al hombre.

Un hombre de apariencia aburrida y voz monótona, debajo se esconde un luchador aterradoramente capaz y una mente afilada.

\- All Might puede andar con su cabello de escoba suelto pero a mí me obligan a atarlo –

Si tan solo Kazuhiko fuera un año menor podrían haber sido los mejores compañeros.

* * *

\- ¡Profesor Aizawa! –

Al salir del apartamento bajó y se dirigió a su auto directamente, no esperaba hacer otra parada hasta desmayar en el colchón de su casa por hoy pero una voz le detuvo, la voz joven de una de sus alumnas quien volvía a su casa. La mira como un animal atrapado en la carretera por un auto a toda velocidad, estaba justamente desatando su pelo y desabrochando su corbata para tirarla en algún lugar de su auto, la muchacha morena se acerca con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta como si nada pasara, tuerce la cabeza al verlo tan sorprendido.

Él apenas gruñe para contestar a su saludo, dejando en paz su corbata y dándose vuelta aparentando ser lo más normal posible, incluso si esta chica lo ha visto en su bolsa de dormir arrastrándose cual gusano.

\- Vino aquí por lo de los dormitorios ¿No? –

Pareciera que Kazuhiko le contó a su sobrina sobre los mensajes – Si, y no habrá problema con tu tío, ya hemos hablado –

\- No le dio problemas ¿No? – Le mira con seguridad, como indicando que si así fuera le daría una paliza a su propio tío.

\- No más que el padre promedio –

\- Espero que el resto pudiera conseguir permiso –

Es obvio que ella está haciendo por algo, quiere entablar conversación sobre un tema específico y no puede hacerlo con la penetrante mirada seria de Aizawa acosándole, él suspira abordando el tema con anterioridad.

\- Sé lo de tu Quirk, Arashi, no eres la primera heroína que pierde funcionalidad en combate –

Habla con experiencia, la muchacha levanta la mirada, sus ojos brillantes de un color marrón claro casi amarillo brillan debajo de esa expresión preocupada.

\- ¿Cómo supo? –

\- No te diré que te quedes ni que te vayas, eso va por tu cuenta – No responde la pregunta – Pero si te daré una recomendación personal, como Eraser Head –

Se da la vuelta para abrir la puerta del auto y esta vez se asegura de tirar la corbata dentro, de solo abordar el tema comienza a picarle el ojo, la marca que le ha quedado después de semejante paliza intentando proteger a sus alumnos. Su quirk es importante, por supuesto, pero él nunca se ha valido de eso solo, ha afilado sus habilidades más allá del uso de su desactivación, tal vez es por eso que Arashi quería hablarle sobre el tema.

\- Si tu quirk falla tendrás que recurrir a otras cosas, sabes cómo pelear pero necesitas más apoyo… una herramienta o un arma –

\- ¿Cómo mi brazo…? –

\- No puedes cargar con todo en un solo lado, encuentra balance –

\- Balance… -

Sana Arashi se queda pensando, considerando lo que le ha dicho, algo que es contrario a todo lo que conoce de ella pero es un cambio agradable, reacciona una vez que escucha la puerta del vehículo y levanta la mirada para despedir a Aizawa.

\- Nos veremos allí, Arashi, no olvides ponerte a empacar –

\- Oh, claro –

La próxima vez que la vea serían técnicamente vecinos, Aizawa no puede mentir diciendo que está contento de eso pero es la decisión más lógica después de lo que ha pasado las últimas veces. Con el motor prendido se mantiene estacionado mientras ve a Arashi caminar hasta desaparecer detrás de las escaleras, a paso más regular pero todavía se le nota adolorida.

_Crocous vivirá pero tiene aspecto terrible, es como si un animal salvaje le hubiese atacado._

Esas fueron las palabras textuales de uno de los encargados en la prisión cuando recibieron la llamada en U.A, nadie, ni el propio Nedzu, hizo un comentario al respecto.

Todos pensaron lo mismo al escucharlo.

_Los Arashi siempre han sido peligrosos._

* * *

**Un capitulo mas y solo quedan 3 para el final. Nos acercamos al principio de la etapa con los dormitorios, seguro algunos estaban esperando eso y yo me incluyo. Antes de terminar daremos un paseo por el dormitorio de Sana, por supuesto, y una ultima sorpresa también.**

**Gracias por leer, como siempre, y espero les haya gustado.**


	34. Los dormitorios

Colgando el pequeño bolso de su hombro izquierdo da un último vistazo a su habitación, ahora está vacía casi completamente, todas sus cosas han sido trasladadas ya a lo que será su nuevo hogar por el resto del año, lo único que queda allí es la cama que no es más que un colchón sin sabanas o almohadas. En su bolso ha metido la poca ropa que había dejado atrás al hacer el embalaje, ropa que usó entre que comenzó y llegó el día de la mudanza, además de algunos objetos pequeños como sus llaves, cepillo de dientes, peine, colas para el cabello, acondicionador y otros que no podía dejar sueltos en una caja y necesitaría hasta el último momento. Recuerda cuando recién llegó a esa habitación ya hace unos seis años, porquerías en el suelo y un colchón tirado a las apuradas por su tío entre que comenzaba a liberar lo que era antes su estudio/tiradero de cacharros, las primeras noches las pasó en la habitación de Kazuhiko pero eventualmente fue acomodándose en su nuevo lugar, le fue dando personalidad, adoptándolo como suyo.

En solo unos seis años había acumulado una gran cantidad de memorias en esas cuatro paredes, alguna mancha en la pared trae recuerdos felices, el suelo la ha visto caer incontables veces, las marcas de las paredes son puntos que evocan el fantasma de repisas ahora vacias sin sus diversas chucherías conseguidas a través de los años.

\- Tienes todo ¿No? –

Pero llega el momento de seguirse moviendo, incluso si es por unos meses, le alegra poder salir de esa habitación y dirigirse a un nuevo lugar, donde hará nuevas marcas y tendrá nuevas memorias.

\- Todo, si – Alcana la luz y la apaga, volteando para salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta.

Al dirigirse a la puerta se cruza con Kazuhiko quien se para frente a ella, mirándole ligeramente desde arriba con una expresión algo menos desinteresada que lo usual, se le nota melancólico y Sana puede entender por qué, ella ha intentado no ponerse sensible también. Aunque no sean tan cercanos como un padre y su hija no le cabe duda que Kazuhiko le ve como su propia niña, han sido inseparables desde ese terrible día, aunque ella comenzó a salir más conforme los años pasaron siempre volvía para pasar juntos la noche, comentar películas, cenar juntos, siempre se han tenido uno al otro, han crecido juntos desde aquel fatídico día y es, sin duda, su familiar más cercano junto a su abuela Arashi.

\- Niña, has crecido mucho – Dice con una media sonrisa en su rostro, ella le devuelve una completa mostrando sus feroces colmillos, incluso si todavía su rostro muestra algunas marcas y tenga que andar con unas vendas alrededor de su cuerpo, ya se siente lo suficientemente bien para sonreír, y se lo demuestra solo a él.

\- Anda, no te pongas a llorar. Volveré de vez en cuando para asegurarme que no ensucies mucho mi cuarto con porquerías – Sana le empuja con un puño amigablemente.

El hombre se ríe, una risa genuina y cálida que pocas veces se le escapa recordándole a ella que es un hombre feliz, a pesar de las circunstancias.

\- Voy a cambiar la cerradura, será pura fiesta aquí desde mañana, habrá chicas saliendo y entrando constantemente, drogas y alcohol sobre la mesa a toda hora –

\- El viejo Togo se enojará –

\- No si le doy algún polvillo de vez en cuando –

Caminan a la puerta, ella va primero aferrándose con su mano metálica a la tira del bolso mientras Kazuhiko la sigue por detrás, le escucha cerca como si quisiera detenerla para hablar más.

\- Recuerda el mantenimiento del brazo, como te enseñé –

\- Sí –

\- Y no aproveches para saltarte comidas, te falta peso –

\- Ya sé –

\- Y recuerda, si un chico intenta tocarte… -

\- Les doy un cabezazo –

\- Su nariz es la que debe romperse, no la tuya, y aprietas los dientes para no morderte la lengua –

Ella voltea y encara al hombre siguiéndola, apoya su cabeza contra él y le empuja hacia atrás para evitar que continúe hablándole hasta afuera, le escucha bufar cuando recibe el leve cabezazo en el pecho.

\- ¡Deja de molestar, viejo tonto! –

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo –

Le apunta con un dedo acusatoriamente - ¡No me sigas afuera, voy a cerrar y te quedas adentro! –

Kazuhiko levanta las manos – Bien –

\- Nos hablamos cuando haya terminado de desempacar, no antes –

\- Sí, lo sé –

Le apunta por unos segundos, el hombre retrocede aunque todavía sonriente, ella toma la puerta rápidamente y la cierra con fuerza sin siquiera decirle adiós. Ya se han despedido bastantes veces desde que se levantó hace unas horas y si continua así terminará por llegar tarde, camina rápidamente por el pequeño pasillo hasta bajar las escaleras enceguecida, trota hasta llegar a la acera y una vez allí se frena a tomar aire.

No le cuesta seguir adelante, cambiar de dormitorio es algo fácil para ella pero su tío claramente preferiría que no lo haga, verlo así le provoca dudas y por eso se ha apurado a salir lo más rápido posible.

"_Cuando llegaste este apartamento era un lugar donde solo desmayaba a vece o trabajaba en mis cosas, pero contigo aquí tuve que convertirlo en un hogar… "_

Eso fue lo que le dijo ayer, de ceño fruncido y voz seria, recordando ese par de días que parecen haber sido un sueño de otra vida lejana.

Un hogar… uno para reemplazar el que había perdido…

Sana sacude la cabeza y emprende camino hacia U.A, todavía está a tiempo, el sol brilla en un día hermoso donde pasará acomodando cosas en su nueva habitación, junto a sus nuevos amigos.

Ahora mismo no vale pensar en viejos hogares, al menos no por ahora.

* * *

**Capítulo 34 – Los dormitorios de U.A**

* * *

"Heights Alliance" el nombre es tan pretencioso como el edificio en sí, construidos a una corta caminata de la escuela tan rápido que parecen haber aparecido de la nada, con puertas amplias de madera y unos ventanales como los que nunca había visto en su vida Sana se queda mirando habiéndose colocado en medio del grupo de alumnos recién llegados. El lugar está claramente señalizado con un enorme "1 – A" en la parte delantera, debajo la palabra "Alliance" a la que parecen haberse comprometido completamente sin siquiera explicar por qué, al momento de llegar encontró a varios de sus compañeros ya allí, junto a ellos aguarda un expectante Aizawa con las manos en sus bolsillos y sin verse demasiado contento de estar allí bajo el rayo del sol veraniego. Escucha comentarios de Ashido, Sato y Kaminari sobre lo grande que es, que parece un hotel o que no se han contenido con el tema de los gastos para hacer los dormitorios, esa última parte al menos parece ser verdad, Arashi se pregunta por dentro si es que usaron el quirk de Cementoss para ayudar con la construcción o están realmente así de forrados en dinero.

\- Primero que nada, Clase 1-A, lo más importante es que han llegado todos hasta aquí, están juntos y están a salvo – Habla finalmente el hombre de la cabellera negra, manteniendo la mirada fija en el grupo de alumnos.

A su alrededor el grupo comenta, todos ellos llevan el traje escolar aunque sin las chaquetas por el calor de ese día, algunos llevan una pequeña mochila mientras otros han venido solo con lo puesto habiendo dejado sus cosas para que llegaran con la mudanza, Hagakure comenta que no pensaría que podría venir al igual que Jiro pero, contrario a lo que dicen, todos lo han conseguido aunque hayan tenido que pelearse con sus padres.

Sana está sorprendida todavía que Kazuhiko haya accedido a esto, especialmente que lo hizo horas antes de que Aizawa siquiera llegara.

\- Antes de explicarles como funcionarán los dormitorios, debo mencionar una cosa – El profesor aplaude una vez – Planeabamos darles licencias provisionales al final del campamento de entrenamiento pero… bueno, sabemos cómo ha salido eso. Sin embargo ustedes decidieron actuar en contra del juicio común… Todoroki, Kirishima, Midoriya, Yaoyorozu, Iida, ustedes estaban _esa noche en ese lugar_, decidieron actuar sin permiso y acudieron a salvar a Bakugo –

El grupo entero queda paralizado, habían olvidado por completo el tema de que Bakugo fue rescatado de esa manera y, tal vez algunos, esperaban que el profesor Aizawa lo olvidase también, jamás lo haría. Sus ojos cansados de repente se vuelven acusatorios mientras recorre a cada una de las caras sorprendidas como si fueran delincuentes, no es necesario que los encienda ni que haga flotar su cabello para darle efecto, esa mirada gélida ya la tienen incorporada como algo que vaticina el desastre.

\- Por lo que veo todos sus compañeros entienden la gravedad de sus acciones, muchas cosas han salido a la luz recientemente y por eso diré esto – El viento sopla y mueve los árboles, el silencio del grupo se acrecienta con sus palabras – Si no fuera por el retiro de All Might todos quedarían expulsados, con la excepción de Bakugo, Jiro, Arashi y Hagakure –

Si antes estaban paralizados ahora han tenido un pequeño infarto, parecen sudar frio mientras escuchan esas palabras, ninguno de los involucrados dice nada y solo pueden mirar al suelo en vergüenza. Sana observa a su alrededor, incluso algunos que vio ese mismo día en el hospital han sido incluidos, Ashido, Uraraka y Kaminari que la visitaron al día siguiente luego de ver a Midoriya, parecían en tensión pero nunca hubiese imaginado que era por eso.

_Entonces todos sabían y nadie me dijo nada, así de mal me vieron_

Recuera que, después de la batalla contra Crocous, prometió tomárselo con calma pero le ofende un poco que ni siquiera hayan mencionado el tema para que sepa y pueda cubrirlos o ayudar desde su habitación de alguna manera.

\- No creo que haga falta explicar que el mismo castigo se aplicaría a todos aquellos que estaban enterados y no hicieron nada para evitarlo. Han traicionado nuestra confianza y eso es un hecho irremediable. – El profesor entrecierra los ojos – De ahora en adelante les agradecería que actúen de acuerdo a la norma, así podrían comenzar a ganar esa confianza de nuevo – 

Su mirada se cruza con Aizawa, ella debe ser una de las pocas no mirando al suelo, de seguro el mismo pensamiento debe estar pasando por sus cabezas.

_Por una vez soy inocente_

_Supongo que no querían preocuparme, pero aun así… _

\- Ya dejen de estar así, sonrían y síganme –

El grupo entero es asaltado por una repentina nube de depresión, al menos la mayoría de ellos se quedan allí incapaces de seguir a Aizawa hacia adentro, pronto Bakugo se lleva a Kaminari arrastrado para hablarle o algo así, ahí es donde Sana aprovecha para avanzar entre la multitud y llegar hasta Mina Ashido donde golpea su oreja con su dedo, el golpe es rápido y seco, ella chilla más del susto que del dolor.

\- ¡Ow! ¡Oye! –

Sana avanza un poco de brazos cruzados yendo tras Aizawa, al escucharla se vuelve hacia ella.

\- Tu sabias, y no me has dicho nada –

Mina es asaltada con genuina culpa, notable por su cara preocupada y hasta sus ojos comenzando a aguarse.

\- Lo siento, no quería que… - No termina su frase, en vez de eso solo aparta la mirada –Perdón –

\- Ya está, vamos adentro –

Al escucharla disculparse así algo le presiona en el pecho, lastima, Mina sabe perfectamente como dar lastima y como funciona contra ella, sin embargo logra luchar contra el impulso de disculparla tan fácil y acaba por dispararle una mirada fría antes de seguir con su camino hacia adentro de los dormitorios, decide no presionar con el tema ¿Qué clase de razón tenía Mina para no contárselo aunque sea en secreto? Sabe más que nadie que no se preocuparía, la pregunta le da vueltas por la cabeza incluso ya terminado el tour y en su nueva habitación…

* * *

La tarde entera ha pasado cuando sale por fin de los dormitorios, se cruza con todos los muchachos cuando lo hace quienes descansan tras haber terminado con su lado del trabajo.

Los dormitorios son amplios, más de lo que esperaba, con una zona comunal donde pueden comer y estar, tiene sillones, algunas mesas y una pequeña cocina incluso que seguro verá aberraciones en los próximos días, las habitaciones propiamente dichas no son diferentes a la habitación que ocupaba en lo de Kazuhiko, la cama ya está allí como le había indicado y tienen un pequeño baño para cada habitación. Mientras Aizawa les hizo un pequeño tour por las instalaciones no podía dejar de escuchar a Uraraka sorprendida o a Mina gritando por cada pequeño detalle, realmente no se han contenido al hacer los dormitorios, deben esperar que los alumnos pasen el mayor tiempo posible allí.

Ella ha sido asignada a la segunda planta, siendo la única de las chicas que está allí, el resto fueron divididas en grupos de dos y puestas en las siguientes tres plantas, extrañamente las habitaciones estaban lo más separadas posibles y a ella le dieron la opción de elegir la suya ya que estaría sola en ese piso, eligió estar lo más alejada de la escalera posible. Una vez elegida la habitación procedió a mover sus cosas en el interior y dejar todo acomodado, no trajo demasiado en comparación a otras como Yaoyorozu o Jiro así que fue la primera en terminar junto a Ochako, pero no vio a esta al bajar y salir al exterior.

Cruza a través de la línea que forman los dormitorios mientras la academia U.A brilla en el fondo reflejando el sol del anochecer con su excesiva cantidad de ventanas, lleva a rastras un pequeño generador que funciona con combustible, afortunadamente este tiene un carrito de donde tira para llevarlo, un regalo de su tío antes de que partiera en caso de alguna emergencia o que necesite recargarse sin depender de la corriente directa, solían tenerlo en un almacén debajo del apartamento pero ahora se lo ha traído con ella.

Antes de dejarlos Aizawa se acercó para indicarle que hay un pequeño cobertizo con algunas herramientas en la parte trasera de los dormitorios, tiene que caminar bastantes metros antes de llegar allí pero puede verlo a la distancia, pequeño como fue descrito más parecido a un armario de los de gimnasia en la escuela que a un cobertizo pero al menos este tiene puerta no corrediza y candado. Deben guardar allí cortadora de césped y alguna que otra caja con herramientas en caso de necesitarla, supuestamente el que está a cargo de ello es Power Loader, al acercarse más nota que la puerta está abierta y hay sonido desde dentro, frena cerca de allí y deja el generador.

Los ruidos provenientes del cobertizo indican que alguien está buscando cosas allí, o moviéndolas y acomodándolas, ella golpea sus manos y llama.

\- Hola, vengo a dejar algo aquí… dijeron que podía –

El ruido se detiene.

\- ¡Ah! – Y desde dentro se asoma una cabeza, de rostro manchado por aceite y cabello rosado en largas trenzas que cuelgan de ella, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro - ¡Eres tú! –

Por supuesto que, hurgando entre los chiches de Power Loader, encontraría al más grande dolor de trasero del héroe.

\- Soy yo –

Mei se acerca a ella a paso apurado y todavía sonriente, lleva puesta su típica ropa de pantalones holgados llenos de pequeñas roturas y arreglos apurados, acompañada de una camiseta vieja color gris que es demasiado grande para ella.

\- ¡Eres… tú! –

\- Kh – Sana alcanza su rostro y la toma por las mejillas, se le nota molesta mientras agita a la muchacha hacia adelante y hacia atrás - ¡No ha pasado demasiado tiempo! ¡¿Cómo me llamo?! –

\- ¡Arashi! ¡Arashi! – Dice frenéticamente para que le suelte.

\- Ese no es mi nombre pero… lo acepto –

\- ¡Por supuesto que recuerdo! Tengo una memoria de acero y nunca olvidaría a ese bebé en un millón de años – Mei agrega mientras se refriega las mejillas con sus pesados guantes de trabajo.

\- No le digas así, es raro, no es uno de tus bebés –

\- Claro, yo no tengo su custodia pero si le he hecho mejoras ¿No? Eso lo haría… ¡NUESTRO BEBÉ! –

\- ¡Baja la maldita voz! –

Sana da un respiro para tranquilizarse, algo que se encuentra haciendo con bastante frecuencia cuando es que tiene que lidiar con Mei Hatsume, pero al mismo tiempo disfruta de su rareza, es refrescante de alguna manera. La ve desaparecer y saltar hacia lo que trae detrás, apoya sus manos en el suelo como si fuera un gato agazapado mientras mira el generador más de cerca.

\- ¿Qué me has traído? –

\- Es mío, y es un generador corriente –

\- ¡Que aburrido! –

\- Es para emergencias pero hace demasiado ruido para tenerlo en la habitación así que me han dicho que lo traiga aquí, tendría que hablar con Power Loader en algún momento sobre ello –

Mei asiente mientras le escucha, se para y toma el generador del carrito para llevarlo adentro, una vez desaparece dentro del cobertizo Sana se acerca para apoyarse en la puerta, dentro hay exactamente lo que esperaba, cosas para el cuidado del jardín y herramientas para posibles arreglos en los dormitorios, entonces han puesto a Power Loader como casero. El generador es acomodado debajo de una mesa y Mei lo cubre con una manta vieja que había tirada allí, mientras tanto Sana piensa en algo sobre ella.

\- ¿Y dónde te quedas tú? –

\- Estoy con los de segundo año de soporte ya que soy la única en primero – Le responde la pelirrosa – Lo mismo hicieron con los de segundo año de héroes, están con los de tercero –

Entonces los de segundo también han venido, tendrá que tener cuidado de no acercarse para no terminar peleando con Hakuto una vez más.

Mira hacia arriba, el cielo todavía no está completamente oscuro y seguro se tararán un poco más en acomodar sus cosas en el lado de las chicas, decide quedarse un rato y ayudarle a Mei a acomodar todo antes de que se meta en problemas.

* * *

\- ¡Arashi! ¡Abre! –

\- Creo que ha salido –

\- ¡Más despacio! Vas a tirar la puerta abajo –

Al volver a su habitación encontró una pequeña comuna de alumnos reunidos allí, no pueden estar en ese piso por ninguna otra razón que para hacerle una visita pero absolutamente todos están allí, exceptuando a Bakugo y Tsuyu, golpeando su puerta está el brazo invisible de Hagakure mientras es acompañada por el resto de la clase. Al llegar se asegura de dar unos pasos fuertes en la escalera y se hace notar.

\- ¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? – Pregunta llegando junto al grupo.

\- ¡Competencia de habitaciones! Hemos terminado de mirar la de todos los chicos y ahora es el turno de la chicas, tu eres la que está primero – Al menos la muchacha invisible deja de golpear su puerta para explicárselo directamente.

\- No me digas, me pregunto quién tuvo la idea –

Pasa su mirada sobre los chicos, ninguno le devuelve dicha mirada, mas sospechosamente Mineta pone ambas manos detrás de su pequeño torso y comienza a silbar.

\- ¡Anda! ¡Déjanos ver vecina! – Insiste Hagakure

\- Si no lo haces no dejarán de insistir – Una incómoda Jiro recalca.

\- De acuerdo… no sé qué esperan ver… -

Y así abre la puerta a su habitación y pasa primero, abriendo los brazos como si la presentara, seguida por un sospechoso Mineta que se cuela para ser el primero en entrar.

A continuación de la puerta hay una pequeña mesa como para el té apoyada sobre una alfombra de color rojo oscuro, esta mesa solo tiene su laptop cerrada con el cargador enredado y puesto por encima, más allá hay solo tres otras cosas que podrían considerarse "muebles", su cama que está adornada por un cubre camas color verde de un lado y naranja del otro con almohadones con el mismo esquema de color, está la cajonera que también usa como apoyo para sus discos y algún que otro libro que ha podido rescatar en casa para traerse y finalmente el escritorio que ya estaba allí cuando llegó el cual ha ocupado enseguida con la caja oxidada de herramientas que se trajo cortesía de Kazuhiko, algunas de estas herramientas desperdigadas por el escritorio después de hacer un recuento de que es lo que había traído.

Dentro de todo no se ve como una habitación femenina, al menos eso piensa ella, sus cortinas color azul oscuro obstruyen bastante bien cualquier luz viniendo del exterior durante el día, las paredes están adornadas con un espejo de forma ovalada sobre la cama.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Tokoyami es atraído por una madera colgada sobre su escritorio.

La madera en si está pintada de negro y colgada de un hilo sobre un tornillo que encontró puesto en la pared, probablemente para un cuadro, sobre esta madera está lo que ella llama su "Pared Under" donde solía recortar fotos de álbumes y bandas que no conocía y dejarlas allí para no olvidar sus nombres, ahora solo ha quedado como una reliquia de sus comienzos en la música con recortes de álbumes de Rock, Punk y Rap de bandas que suele escuchar en internet y no tienen demasiados seguidores, Tokoyami probablemente fue atraído por los colores oscuros, las fotos algo obscenas de los discos alternativos, las fotos en blanco y negro de aspecto depresivo y los músicos con miradas enfadas hacia la cámara haciendo gestos nada amigables.

\- Es… música – Dice de manera cortante, algo avergonzada al ver como él se fija en uno de los álbumes que usa de dibujo a una mujer y un hombre vestidos en atuendos BDSM atados con cadenas uno al otro.

\- Oh, déjame ver – Y Jiro eventualmente termina viniendo a ese lugar también, seguro anotando nombres en su cabeza.

El resto de la clase no avanza demasiado en su habitación, admirando aquí y allá, escucha comentarios de Aoyama de como la habitación parece el refugio de un criminal y no es propio de una señorita, reprime el impulso de partirle la nariz mientras sonríe incómodamente.

\- ¡Vaya miren esto! –

Kirishima es el siguiente que le llama la atención, Sana se pone un poco pálida al ver que ha encontrado su espada apoyada contra uno de los muebles, había olvidado guardarla en un cajón pero ahora es demasiado tarde. La mirada de la mayoría se pone en él cuando desenvaina el arma y la observa de cerca dejando salir un pequeño "Ooh" que comparte con el resto del público, el filo brilla bajo la luz de la habitación y Kirishima le balancea de izquierda a derecha como si peleara contra alguien, tomándola con ambas manos.

\- No sabía que tenías una réplica – Dice mientras la balancea – Se ve muy real –

Sana alcanza su mano y detiene el movimiento, dándole una mirada seria.

\- No es una réplica –

Como si sostuviera algo venenoso Kirishima deja ir la espada y Sana la toma en su lugar, apuntándola enseguida contra el suelo para buscar la vaina que ha quedado tirada.

\- ¡Se ve genial! Como si fuera de una película ¿Dónde la has conseguido? – Pregunta Kaminari igual de interesado en la espada.

\- Me la dio alguien… - Sana logra captar la mirada de Jiro a tiempo para cambiar de tema - ¿Ya terminamos aquí? Quiero acostarme, ha sido un largo día –

\- Awh ¿No vas a venir a ver el resto con nosotros? – Mina se le cuelga del brazo, el de metal, sus manos rosas le agitan para todos lados mientras insiste, Sana intenta darle la misma mirada fría que hoy a la tarde pero la encuentra haciendo pucheros, con sus ojos dorados bien grandes, también encunetra que es difícil quedarse enfadada con ella aunque intente hacerlo a propósito – Vamos, vecina… -

\- Bien, un rato –

\- ¡Sí! ¡Entonces sigo yo!- Su sonrisa es radiante, valdrá la pena ir a ver el resto de las habitaciones si puede verla así de alegre durante el resto de la noche.

\- ¡Pero tú estás en el cuarto piso! –

El grupo entero comienza a vaciar la habitación uno por uno, el ultimo siendo, de nuevo, Mineta que había estado revisando sus cajones hasta recién y por eso recibe un golpe débil en la espalda con la parte lisa de la espada que lo apura a salir. Sana queda a solas por unos momentos donde vuelve a poner todo en su lugar, envaina el arma y la deja apoyada en el escritorio de nuevo, camina a la puerta pero vuelve su mirada una vez más.

El arma descansa allí de color negro y rojo, con el símbolo del Yin Yang en medio adornando su empuñadura.

\- Balance… - Dice en voz baja antes de escuchar que la llaman desde el final del pasillo.

La puerta se cierra, la próxima vez que se abra ya estaría descansando en su nueva habitación, en su nueva vida como estudiante de U.A.

* * *

**Seguramente había dudas sobre como seria la habitación de Sana, aquí una pequeña muestra del espacio que seguro exploraremos mas a fondo en los siguientes volúmenes por venir, además de una ultima escena con Mei para ir cerrando este.**

**Espero les haya gustado, como siempre y recuerden dejar reviews con sus opiniones o criticas.**

**Nos leeremos en el próximo y anteultimo capitulo.**


	35. Muerte

Todo tiene un final

Todas cosas en esta vida llegan a un punto y se terminan

Nada dura para siempre.

Las palabras cambian pero la lección siempre ha sido la misma, para él nunca nada fue constante, la familia no le duró demasiado y pronto tuvo que adentrarse en el mundo del crimen para sobrevivir pero incluso eso no duraba, su vida cambió contantemente porque así lo quiso él, así es su instinto, es un animal salvaje que busca la manera de satisfacer sus deseos y nada más, no busca permanencia solo el placer a corto plazo. Una serie de batallas es lo que ha sido su vida, desde sus problemas en la escuela hasta tener que abandonar por su violento temperamento, toda la sangre que corrió por su propia mano, cada pelea fue un cambio, cada cabeza aplastada un paso más dentro de una vida que le arrastraría hasta un amargo final.

Ahora mismo está en su final, una celda.

Anteriormente pudo escapar de una pero fue con ayuda y en una prisión de seguridad media que se ganó por un simple robo, anteriormente pudo escapar porque una que no debe ser nombrada le concedió la libertad a cambio de participar como su musculo cuando es que lo necesitara. Ahora no podría escapar aunque quisiera, cosa que no hace, nadie en su sano juicio intentaría zafarlo de la situación donde está, la prisión con la más alta seguridad en Japón.

La única manera de escapar seria con la ayuda de los guardias pero incluso eso es imposible, ni siquiera ella tiene la suficiente influencia para movilizar una prisión entera.

Tres paredes a su alrededor, la cuarta hecha de un vidrio reforzado específicamente para detener a personas con poderes mucho más destructivos y explosivos que su fuerza, no tiene donde dormir salvo un trapo en el suelo, no tiene donde ir al baño salvo un agujero que intentan decirle excusado, no tiene que comer excepto la asquerosa pasta marrón carnosa que huele a infiernos y le es dada por debajo del vidrio cada vez que recuerdan de su existencia. Sus brazos y piernas están atrapadas por brazaletes con pesas condensadas que apenas y permite el movimiento lento, no es que tenga mucho espacio para moverse allí de todas maneras.

Este es su infierno, eso le dijeron, será su infierno hasta que de nombres… pero él no lo ha hecho, cuando vienen a preguntarle si ha tenido suficiente simplemente niega con la cabeza y les mira con su único ojo como una bestia enjaulada odia a su carcelero.

¿Han pasado días? No lo sabe, pero no ha sido hace demasiado tiempo que estaba siendo atendido por sus heridas sufridas durante la última batalla, la luz del pasillo siempre está prendida, no hay manera de contar los días.

Cada vez que pregunta le responden lo mismo, este es un infierno que él ha creado.

Quieren saber nombres y él niega con la cabeza, el detective viene y se va, Crocous solo niega con la cabeza.

Este es un infierno que él creó, como el animal que es, caminó dentro de la jaula sin darse cuenta.

Y así viene el plato de comida, como ya ha venido otras veces, alcanzada por la misma muchacha en uniforme policial, la muchacha le mira con odio y sus ojos verdes parecen querer hacer un agujero en el vidrio para romperlo y pasar hacia él. Todas las veces él pregunta lo mismo "¿Algún problema niña?" pero ella nunca responde, él repite esto todas las veces que escucha el plato deslizarse por debajo del vidrio, espera que haciéndolo encuentre respuesta alguna vez o al menos que termine de enloquecer así todo se hará menos doloroso.

La pasta marrón está ahí, como siempre, asquerosamente marrón, sigue comiendo esa porquería para conservar la fuerza, la fuerza que gasta tirando el plato en su celda al montón de platos que ya tiene, ellos esperan que lave en el fregadero que sale de la pared pero él no lo hace, es su pequeña manera de rebelarse, de pelear, es lo único que su instinto le pide. Junto a la pasta marrón hay una manzana, roja y redonda, perfectamente cosechada contrastando con todo lo sucio y podrido en su celda. Levanta la mirada hacia la joven agente pero ella ya se ha ido, toma la manzana con sus garras y la pone en su hocico, la come de un solo bocado, no puede saborear el jugo porque está harinosa, se come hasta las semillas.

Escucha un zumbido, el zumbido de la luz en el pasillo, su única razón de ver en el agujero donde le han tirado, el zumbido se acrecienta repentinamente y con un sonido todo es oscuridad.

Click.

Mira a todos lados incapaz de distinguir las cosas, la única luz que le queda es una de emergencia que se enciende debajo de la que se ha apagado, color rojo y lo suficientemente tenue para que apenas pueda ver sus propias manos.

Es así que siente el escalofrío, el peso en sus manos es demasiado grande y sus piernas no pueden reaccionar a ello, su instinto se enciende como una bengala pidiendo auxilio a un cuerpo que ya no puede responder.

\- Es el final, Crocous –

Su visión comienza a borronearse y sus movimientos parecen ser cada vez más lentos, aparta de un manotazo el plato de comida para desplomarse en el suelo apoyándose en u solo codo, tose, tose tan fuerte que pareciera que sus pulmones están por escaparse a través de su garganta. Intenta mirar a la voz que le dice lo obvio pero es incapaz de subir su propio cuello, de repente su hocico le pesa, su lengua se entumece hasta no ser más que un pedazo de carne sin tacto en su boca, líquido caliente se desliza entre sus dientes mientras su garganta tiene espasmos manchando el piso entero de sangre.

Sus pies están desnudos y su túnica larga tapa cualquier otro rasgo que pueda ver, su asaltante no es más que un fantasma en camisón, uno con mascara que observa con ojos muertos desde el otro lado del vidrio, alumbrado por una falsa luz roja de emergencia.

\- Doctor… - Apenas puede mantener su boca cerrada para balbucear, lo hace simplemente porque puede, lo hace porque es la única manera que tiene de pelear.

\- Viviste como un animal y morirás como uno, sacrificado, encerrado –

Su voz es la de un muerto, le falta aliento, le falta fuerza en sus silabas, es un mensajero y nada más, otro caído en las garras del doctor y su abominable poder.

Logra sonreír a pesar del dolor, una sonrisa roja por la luz de emergencia, sus dientes adornados por la sangre que no para de regurgitar.

\- Viuda te manda… -

\- No, no es así, para ella ya no tienes valor pero, para mí, tú vales demasiado –

Quiere responderle una vez más pero ya no escucha su propia voz, mantiene la mirada en el suelo, en la mancha que crece cada vez más oscura como un agujero que aparece bajo tierra y amenaza por llevarlo. Escucha gritos, ve luces aparecer, linternas, pasos y más gritos, escucha disparos en la distancia…

Todo llega a su fin eventualmente, y su racha de buena suerte tenía que acabarse ya.

Una vida de combates para poder ser victorioso, para calmar su sed de sangre y, al final, terminó muriendo de rodillas en un charco de su sangre sin siquiera tener la última palabra.

Solo sonríe, recordando esas gloriosas peleas.

En ella su instinto le guio, su instinto salvaje de animal ahora está callado, ya no puede oírle más.

Y por una vez puede sonreír porque está en paz.

* * *

**Capítulo 35 – Muerte**

* * *

Al abrir la puerta de la pequeña oficina lo recibe un fresco olor a café, uno que no puede escapar porque la misma tiene una sola ventana y está cerrada, es un olor placentero que le abre el apetito en las mañanas normales, esta es una mañana para nada normal sin embargo. La oficina situada en el almacén es el lugar de reunión que acordó con Breakdown luego de conseguir su número, han hablado en una ocasión antes de esta y fue horas después de que el villano Crocous fue apresado después de la batalla en el campamento de verano de U.A. Cuando se encuentra con el héroe este descansa con ambas botas sobre el escritorio, un café en mano y ropa de civil indicando que ese no es un día laboral para él, ya sea por falta de trabajo o decisión propia.

El héroe lo recibe con una sonrisa, baja los pies del escritorio y se levanta asintinedo.

\- Detective Naomasa, por fin nos vemos en persona –

\- Nobuhiko Tanaka, Breakdown, lo mismo puedo decir – Se asegura de decir su nombre correctamente como una señal de que al menos sabe bien de quien se trata.

Breakdown ha sido un aliado encubierto de la policía de la ciudad de Maul por unos años, es un héroe que se denomina "Vigilante", trata temas más delicados y trabaja en conjunto con operativos encubiertos intentando atrapar villanos que se esconden bajo el velo de la vida cotidiana. Su más grande logro, de los que se conocen, fue el apresar al héroe convertido en villano "Gran Océano" después de que este fue descubierto conspirando con criminales para apartar la vista a cambio de una gran suma de dinero, su compañero "Shock Gear" fue encarcelado injustamente por ello también.

Normalmente no hablaría con él directamente sino con el representante de las Fuerzas Policiales en Maul pero la situación es crítica y le han recomendado directamente desde U.A como contacto en la ciudad.

\- Siéntese, haré otra taza par usted –

\- No es necesario, seré breve –

El héroe acaricia su barbilla dejando sobre el escritorio su humeante taza de café, borra de su rostro cualquier intento de sarcasmo o gracia.

\- Es sobre el recientemente capturado Crocous ¿Verdad? Kazhiko Arashi me ha mantenido al tanto de todo, incluida su posible conexión con Viuda –

\- Está muerto – Naomasa busca en su gabardina y saca un sobre amarillento, lo avienta sobre la mesa dejando que algunas de las fotos se deslicen fuera – Envenenado en su celda anoche, todavía nadie sabe nada fuera del entorno policial –

\- ¿Qué…? – La sorpresa se nota en su rostro, solo le toma sacar la primera foto dentro del conjunto de archivos, una directa del cadáver en su celda acostado sobre su propia sangre – Eso verdaderamente es una mierda… ¿Y llegó a revelar algo? –

\- Solo ha dicho que conoció a la Viuda pero ella llevaba una máscara, le preguntamos por sus asociados pero se negó a hablar entonces –

\- Una máscara… -

\- Hay más –

Breakdown mira a Naomasa esperando alguna otra palabra pero él solo apunta a los archivos del sobre, saca foto tras foto de la escena del crimen, unos papeles con la identidad de Crocous y la oca información que se tiene sobre él hasta que finalmente llega a otra foto tomada durante su muerte. La luz es tenue y roja pero puede distinguirse la figura del hombre reptil mirando a alguien del otro lado del vidrio, una silueta revestida completamente de blanco, la imagen en sí es solo una captura de la filmación de seguridad.

El héroe reconoce enseguida la peculiar mascara ovalada y el atuendo fantasmal, deja la imagen en la mesa y se reclina en su silla dejando salir un bufido de desagrado.

\- Por eso quería hablar contigo directamente, quien sea que ha matado a Crocous tenía un hombre dentro de la prisión, no solo envenenó su comida sino que le dejó pasar para verlo durante el apagón – Naomasa explica – Afortunadamente las cámaras están en otra red completamente distinta –

\- ¿Capturaron al fantasma? –

\- Cuando los agentes llegaron a él sacó un arma y se disparó en la cabeza, el forense todavía no tiene nada concreto pero con el aspecto de esa persona… no debería haber estado viva, estaba… -

\- Desnutrido y en muy mal estado –

Con ese comentario Naomasa termina de asegurarse que el héroe Breakdown sabe exactamente de que está hablando, estos fantasmas han sido una peste en Maul desde hace casi dos años, gente que desaparecer y luego vuelve a aparecer vestida enteramente de blanco, son cuerpos que caminan controlados por una fuerza externa que, tan pronto como son capturados, colapsan y mueren.

\- ¿Qué piensas? –

\- Quería que le viéramos, el dueño de estos fantasmas conocía a Crocous y se aseguró que no lo delatara, quería demostrar que puede llegar a él incluso estando encerrado… –

\- ¿Crees que es la Viuda? –

\- No, es alguien más… pero está cerca de ella –

Los dos se quedan en silencio observando la foto de lejos, la figura de blanco es como una burla a todo lo que representan. Ahora no tienen ninguna confesión, ningún indicio de que paso dar a continuación.

\- Le dejaré saber a Kazuhiko, él le dirá a la gente de U.A estoy seguro -

Sin Crocous están caminando a ciegas.

* * *

Un cigarrillo arde en su mano, lo lleva cerca de su boca pero una vez allí no inhala, solo lo tiene entre sus dientes mientras observa a su alrededor. La luz que cuelga sobre él y su mesa hace difícil el ver más allá en la enorme habitación oscura, no puede verlos pero sabe que están allí, con sus máscaras blancas, cada una con sus distinciones para distinguirles, algunos mancos, algunos con cicatrices, algunos faltos de rasgos faciales pero allí están, mirando desde la oscuridad detrás de sus máscaras, debajo de sus túnicas manteniéndose parados por la sola voluntad de él mismo.

Acomoda sus anteojos con la punta de su dedo, el reflejo de la luz hace difícil ver su propio laboratorio, las camas, los tubos, las herramientas filosas oxidadas por la sangre, cada una brilla bajo las luces repartidas en diversos lugares de la sala como pequeñas zonas de operación.

¿Cuántas almas han pasado por sus manos? ¿Cuántos han partido hacia una mejor vida mientras él supervisa? No lo recuerda, han sido muchos, los misteriosos desaparecidos que chillan y lloran cuando recién los trae, sus cuerpos que lentamente comienzan a oler mal mientras pierden la voluntad junto con la grasa corporal, sus ojos brillantes llenos de lágrimas todavía le miran, están en todos lados.

Sus fantasmas.

Sus marionetas.

Todos parados allí en la oscuridad de la habitación como si fueran muñecos colgados del techo, sus hilos están quietos, su voz está callada, no tiene ordenes, mientras él no las tenga ellos se mantendrán quietos, inmóviles, muertos.

Sus víctimas.

Tanto potencial con cada recién llegado, tanta chispa, tantas ganas de combatir, el miedo que siente en su propio paladar cuando les escucha gritar mientras sus labios se pegan a la cinta que tapa sus bocas.

Sus proyectos.

Sentado allí observado por todos se siente a gusto, cada par de ojos dirigidos a él son una confirmación de su propia obra.

Casi le hace sonreír.

\- Le mataste –

Una voz femenina resuena en la oscuridad, no escucha sus pasos, no hay respiración, no hay sonido a sus movimientos, es solo una voz que se mueve, una víbora que serpentea entre el mar de máscaras blancas. El titiritero lleva el cigarrillo a su boca finalmente y deja salir el humo hacia arriba, el humo que se ve blanco bajo el asalto de la luz, mantiene el cigarro junto a sus labios sin tocarlo, asiente lentamente.

\- Lo hice –

\- Crocous no era importante ¿Por qué atraer atención hacia tus fantasmas? –

\- Sabía mi nombre –

\- Nunca hubiese hablado –

\- Y ahora no lo hará nunca jamás –

La mujer sigue moviéndose entre aquellos que él llama sus creaciones, puede sentir los ojos de una depredadora que rodea a su presa, siente el sabor de la ceniza en su paladar, puede olerla acercándose, el olor a mojado, el olor a flores marchitas que le recuerda a los cementerios. Cuando finalmente emerge a la luz puede verla con claridad, su hermoso cabello color rojo, su piel blanca tan tersa a la vista, sus labios con una mueca sonriente, carnosos y atrayentes.

\- No quise ir en contra de sus deseos, Viuda –

\- No eres mi subordinado, Creador – Ella usa un sobrenombre que no había oído hace mucho, desde que llegó al hospital que había dejado ese nombre atrás – Eres libre de actuar como creas –

\- ¿Hay algo que necesite de mí? –

\- Quería ver tu rostro… quería saber si me mentirías –

Su cuerpo no pesa nada, no nota la diferencia cuando se sienta sobre la mesa y estira su cuerpo allí, adornada por una bata de enfermo que deja su espalda pálida completamente descubierta, si fuese otra persona probablemente alcanzaría para intentar tocarla, no muchos saben que es apariencia es una farsa y su piel es realmente tan áspera como una lija.

\- Quiero saber algo, Viuda –

\- Pregunta –

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –

La pregunta tiene peso y es tan amplia como el mismo hospital que está sobre ellos, la mujer queda quieta por un momento, escucha sus uñas raspando algo pero no puede ver que es lo que tiene en las manos.

\- Nada – Responde de manera seca.

\- Me ha dado lo que necesité por años, me ha dado un espacio para mis experimentos e infinidad de material, me ha dado capital, incuso este puesto de Director de hospital – Él continua hablando a su espalda, la única respuesta es el sonido de sus uñas rascando algo – Me ha dado todo y nunca ha pedido nada a cambio… -

\- Quiero darte la oportunidad de ser quien realmente eres, de dejar volar esa maravillosa mente, de experimentar tanto como tu corazón desee –

Apoya ambas manos sobre la mesa, todavía le da la espalda pero al menos ahora puede ver sus manos, puede ver que en una de ella sostiene un pedazo de papel. Una foto descansa debajo de sus largos y femeninos dedos, una foto rasguñada y maltrecha que se ha tomado el tiempo de imprimir y rasgar hasta que solo una de las personas en la foto es visible.

\- Le tiene mucho afecto a esa niña, Arashi – Al decirlo ella retira su mano, dejando la foto sobre la mesa.

\- Ella me divierte – Responde, finalmente su ojo aparece mientras gira la cabeza lentamente para mirar al doctor sobre el hombro – Me divierte más que tu –

La mirada le deja paralizado, todo su cuerpo reacciona de una manera que nunca había sentido con alguien más, sus músculos se tensan y su mandíbula queda trabada, su piel hierve comenzando a sudar tan pronto como ese único ojo se fija en él. Su mano tiembla a tal punto que deja caer el cigarrillo sobre la mesa, sus cenizas manchando la manta de hospital puesta allí para cubrir la superficie de la asquerosa mesa, la manta de un color tan estéril y limpio queda agujereada por las cenizas.

Viuda alcanza con un simple dedo y presiona la punta humeante del cigarrillo, la presiona y este se apaga contra la mesa quemándola en el proceso.

\- Vendrá eventualmente, vendrá por ti, espero que te hayas convertido en un verdadero monstruo para entonces… -

Siente como si ella estuviese presionando su corazón con ese dedo, su pecho aprieta y duele, se inclina hacia adelante gruñendo de solo escucharla hablar, es un dolor que no existe, ella no tiene ese tipo de poder pero aun así su aura es única.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que… vendrá? –

\- Ella es todo lo que es por mí – Viuda no se molesta en contestarle, alcanza la foto y la toma de una punta, mientras habla él puede sentir esa creciente sonrisa, excitación palpable en su voz – Es hermosa ¿No? –

Quiere volver a preguntarle pero al mismo tiempo su propia mente le implora que no vuelva a hablarle, no sería prudente, en cambio solo se queda en silencio escuchándola reír.

* * *

Haz de luces caen del cielo iluminando su almacén, los pedazos faltantes del techo sirven como entradas para pequeñas porciones del sol, esta luz contrasta con la oscuridad eterna del lugar abandonado dándole un color vibrante al suelo sucio y gris, haciendo que el césped crecido sobre la maquinaria vieja brille en un verde refulgente, el cielo azul reflejándose en las chapas viejas dándoles un color celeste oscuro. Él no mira nada de eso, como gusano debería estar bajo tierra, no debería mostrar su rostro a la luz, eso es algo que ha decidido hace ya muchos años, le da la espalda a la entrada del almacén mientras mantiene sus ojos fijos en su propia mano.

Ha creado un ave, algo que nunca había hecho, por el aspecto crustáceo de sus creaciones nunca podría confundirse un animal que creara con alguno real a menos que este sea un insecto. Puede ser el estar despierto durante el día que le afecte, el ave no tiene plumas sino una piel robusta llena de pinchos y alas transparentes, su pico es puntudo y en gancho como para arrancar la carne de su presa, sus garras de cuatro dedos se aferran a su mano con fuerza casi haciéndole sangrar.

Ha creado un ave a pesar de que no recuerda como se ve un ave frente a frente.

Sus ojos verdes le miran, el intento de ojos que le ha dado, y él alcanza con su mano derecha para presionar su cabeza hasta que esta estalla en un sonido crujiente y el pequeño ave se deshace por completo.

Finalmente llegan pasos desde atrás, pasos sobre tierra y cemento viejo, pasos apurados que no terminan de acercarse cuando la voz le da un grito.

\- ¡Creí que dormías durante el día gusanito! –

Él vuelve a pararse completamente recto y entrelaza sus manos huesudas llenas de vendas y cicatrices para esconderlas entre las mangas de su túnica.

\- Crocous está muerto –

La voz no responde inmediatamente, cuando lo hace sigue siendo en un tono burlón altanero.

\- Eso es bueno, el bastardo quería matarme, a ambos probablemente – Le escucha patear una piedra del suelo enviándola a algún lado donde cae y hace eco en todo el almacén – Aunque sin él los polis no podrán averiguar sobre Gustafson –

\- Lo cual significa que volveremos al plan original –

\- Arashi – Murmura el que está detrás – ¿Confías en que pueda detener al doctor? –

\- Si –

\- ¿Cómo es que confías tanto en ella? Aún más importante, si confias en ella ¿Por qué no le has dicho que sabias sobre Gustafson desde el principio en vez de hacerle esperar? –

\- Demasiada información podría hacerle pensar que tengo algo que ver con todo esto, no quiero parecer más que una fuerza neutral ahora mismo, especialmente no quiero que piense que tengo algo que ver contigo –

Al dar la vuelta la figura está allí con su blanca sonrisa arrogante, su cabello y su piel del mismo color o falta de uno, lleva puesto unos pantalones de jean pero al sudadera sobre su cuerpo desnudo refleja la luz como un espejo, se para justo bajo uno de esos rayos de sol sabiendo bien que a él le molesta. Sus ojos rojos son grandes, como un niño que acaba de recibir la mayor de las sorpresas.

Recuerda bien el día que se escapó y armó alboroto en un viejo muelle, según tiene entendido Arashi casi no lo cuenta, luego de eso tuvo que replantear su estrategia entera y todo por los caprichos de un pseudo villano con la mentalidad de un adolescente rebelde.

\- No te pongas de mal humor, gusanito, te dejaré que hagas todo lo de pensar y yo todo lo de matar, lo prometo –

\- Continuarás atacando a Viuda de manera aleatoria, mantente alejado de Tokyo, queremos que ella piense que actúas solo mientras lidero a nuestro cachorro de tigre hacia la guarida del zorro europeo –

\- Por supuesto –

El muchacho da media vuelta pero no emprende el camino hacia la salida, en vez de eso alza la mirada y pone sus ojos rojos en el cielo, hace sombra con su propia mano, el rayo de sol cae sobre su cabello haciéndolo parecer hecho de la más fina plata.

\- La tenemos a nuestro alcance, por una vez… - Dice mostrando sus feroces colmillos.

El cielo.

_Viuda es inalcanzable, pelear contra ella es como intentar llegar al cielo levantando tus manos._

Esa fue su mentalidad al comenzar esta pelea hace tantos años, incluso desde antes de conocer al perdido Sora en esa fatídica noche, deambularon fijos durante meses mirando hacia arriba pensando en alcanzar ese cielo con rabia, rasgarlo con sus uñas y bajarlo de un solo tirón, hacerlo venir abajo. Ahora este cielo está al alcance, Viuda ha hecho su jugada y se mantiene oculta en donde él creía, detener a Gustafson la obligará a salir al público una vez más después de tanto tiempo, revelar su falsa mascara a todos, una máscara que esperan destruir poco a poco.

\- Viuda seguirá inalcanzable para nosotros – Agrega él – Pero se ha interesado en la niña Arashi, le causará dolor, la cazará y le quitará todo lo que ama… entonces Viuda traerá la furia del trueno, su propia destrucción –

Y cuando Arashi los busque ellos estarán allí, entre los tres alcanzarán ese cielo que tanto les hiere.

El cielo caerá en llamas y todos se vendrán abajo con ella si es necesario.


	36. Solo cenizas

El bosque de las bestias se extiende frente a sus ojos, desaparece más allá de donde puede ver ondeando con el terreno montañoso de la zona.

Salta por encima del barandal al borde del barranco y se sienta del otro lado dejando que sus pies levanten tierra con cada movimiento hacia adelante y hacia atrás, fue algo difícil volver a retomar el mismo camino por el que llegó con la clase hace dos semanas especialmente considerando que ella no tiene un vehículo a su disposición, ni licencia para pedir uno prestado, terminó por recurrir al transporte público, una línea que la dejó lo suficientemente cerca para llegar caminando hasta ese mismo mirador. Hay varios miradores repartidos por el área, el camino montañoso que rodea el bosque donde se desenvuelven las famosas Pussycats es una especie de atracción turística en descenso de popularidad desde el ataque.

Descuelga de una tira su mochila y la deja caer en el suelo polvoso, la mochila es vieja y está gastada, es la que usa para llevar y traer cosas cuando va al mercado.

Acomoda los cabellos que chocan contra sus ojos cuando el viento se levanta desde atrás, por un momento no hace más que apoyarse en ese lugar y mirar hacia afuera, cada árbol bailando justo como en esas tardes de verano que pasó aquí, a lo lejos se ve una enorme cicatriz color negra, todavía puede sentir el calor del enorme fuego azul acabando con gran parte del monte.

\- Ni siquiera sé que tengo que decir ahora – Por fin habla, su voz frágil y melancolica pero sin rastros de tristeza, no aparta la mirada del bosque y el cielo azul oscurecido por encima – De seguro todos pensarán que estoy loca por esto, Nedzu no tuvo problemas cuando se lo pedí pero… los profesores nunca van a parar de mirarme como una especie de lunática –

La mochila abierta ya, ella alcanza con sus dos manos y toma el único contenido de la misma, una pequeña lata de metal fino que más parece un contenedor de café que otra cosa, tal vez lo era antes de que le arrancaran la etiqueta.

Se para derecha con la lata bajo el brazo, su mirada fija en el horizonte y a solo unos pasos del abismo.

\- Honestamente no haría esto si tuvieras a alguien pero… - Frunce el ceño recordando, memorias dolorosas y oscuras – No quiero que nadie muera estando solo, eso te incluye, por más bastardo que hayas sido en vida. Es increíble que yo sea la que te traiga aquí, hace unas semanas intentamos matarnos y aun así… siento que soy la única que te ha entendido –

Ryuji Hoshi es un hombre sin familia, tuvo alguna vez un padre pero este ha pasado a mejor vida hace mucho tiempo, no tuvo amigos, no tuvo hijos o hermanos, no tuvo primos o tíos. Al escuchar de su muerte Sana inmediatamente supo que nadie reclamaría por él, una simple búsqueda por internet y pudo saber que, probablemente, seria enterrado en un cementerio común cerca de la prisión donde le habían asesinado. Tal vez por eso siempre fue "Crocous", el nombre de su quirk, el que dominó su vida desde el principio hasta el amargo final, el mismo poder que le daba fuerzas para continuar y un objetivo anormal.

Recuerda su aterrador ojo amarillo, sus cicatrices tan horribles, su enorme cuerpo lleno de marcas y puntas por sus escamas, las garras que alguna vez intentaron destriparla. Recuerda un animal salvaje sangrando en el suelo diciéndole que este es su único camino, indirectamente demostrándole a ella como es que terminará si se deja llevar por esos impulsos.

\- No sabía dónde más llevarte, no sé nada de ti salvo que te gusta pelear y… supongo que un buen último lugar de descanso seria donde nosotros peleamos – Levanta esa lata sucia y la planta frente a su visión, la lata donde fue despachado y le fue entregada con mala cara, un amargo final para una amarga vida.

\- No tengo palabras bonitas, ni lagrimas… solo espero que encuentres paz de una vez –

Con la lata abierta ella se inclina sobre el abismo y la voltea, las cenizas caen hacia el vacío remontadas por el viento, una línea oscura que se aleja revoloteando sobre los arboles hasta caer entre las hojas y desaparecer para siempre. Sana se mantiene allí mirando hasta que ya no puede verlas, le dedica un minuto, un solo minuto de silencio que sabe que nadie hará por el alma de Crocous, un villano más que debería ser olvidado por lo que ha hecho en vida.

Debería sentir odio, al menos eso es lo que piensa, siempre se supuso que odiaría a todos los involucrados con su muerte y la de sus padres.

Siente miedo, sin embargo.

Tiene miedo de no saber que seguirá a continuación, tiene miedo de pensar que es lo que la muerte de Crocous traerá para ella con respecto a la Viuda, tiene miedo sabiendo que la influencia de Gustafson llega tan lejos como para quedar impune por un asesinato así.

Tiene miedo de sí misma, recuerda la cara asustada de Mina al enfrentarse a Crocous.

¿Se convertirá en alguien como él cuando llegue el momento? Tiene miedo de esa voz en su cabeza, ese instinto asesino que despierta como una tormenta en su interior, incontrolable e implacable.

La historia de Crocous termina allí en esa colina.

La suya está por escribirse, y se asegurará de que cada muerte sea pagada.

* * *

**Legacy Volumen 3**

**Fin**

* * *

**La primera gran muerte en la historia y con eso dejamos por ahora, el final de este Volumen, un capitulo doble publicando 35 y 36 ambos el mismo día en compensación de mi tardanza en volver a terminar el Volumen.**

**Probablemente mi volumen favorito hasta ahora, mientras que de los anteriores habría cosas que cambiaría estoy muy satisfecho con este, muchas cosas pasaron dentro de la historia y muchos personajes han avanzado, la trama se pone mas compleja y pronto ya nos meteremos de lleno en los enfrentamientos contra los villanos únicos de aquí.**

**En el próximo Volumen veremos ya la formación de Sana como heroina, eso es si puede recuperarse de esta muerte a tiempo para la prueba de las licencias, y luego actuar como se debe al ir finalmente por Viuda y Gustafson.**

**Incluso si los reviews han sido escasos les agradezco a todos y todas por las lecturas, realmente ayudan, ya hemos pasado los 100 capitulos entre los tres volúmenes. ****Han pasado muchísimas cosas desde ese Septiembre de 2017 donde publiqué esta idea por primera vez, algunas lindas otras horribles, todas ayudaron a hacer de esta una historia unica para mí y espero que entretenida para ustedes.**

**Gracias, como siempre, a mis amigos que se aguantan mis delirios y todas las ideas alternativas para esto que finalmente no ven la luz, Jim, Mauro, Juan y Amara, especialmente esta ultima que me debe unas muy merecidas actualizaciones.**

**Ya no los retengo, nos veremos en unos meses con suerte para el Volumen 4!**

**Manténganse sanos y gracias por leer.**


End file.
